


So Glad That I Found You

by anosutesto



Category: Best Song Ever - One Direction (Music Video), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Edward, Alpha Harry, Alpha Marcel, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bonding, Crying During Sex, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Insecure Louis, Knotting, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Louis, Other, Overstimulation, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Riding, Rimming, Sex Talk, Sorry guys, a/b/o dynamics, but not in the early chapters, here comes the smut tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:30:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 318,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7292335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anosutesto/pseuds/anosutesto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div>
  <p>The Styles triplets have lived together in harmony without any presence of an omega ever since all three of them presented as alphas. The trio is really close. Some might say they're <em>too close</em>. The three of them had agreed that they don't need and neither do they want an omega since they have each other. </p>
  <p>Louis Tomlinson has lived his life suffering through selfish alphas who think omegas are nothing but sexual objects. He promised himself and his mother that he wouldn't ever want an alpha after every single one that he met accomplished nothing when courting him and they even disrespected him. </p>
  <p>When their paths cross, they didn't think their minds would change. Apparently, minds do change. </p>
  <p>Or, Louis and the triplets meet and Louis is the first omega to truly capture their hearts and three alphas would probably be overwhelming when he didn't even want one but hey, Louis likes challenges sometimes.</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, wow, okay, this is the first time ever I'm posting a fic and I'm so happy to be starting this journey. I've gone through this a few times but I apologise if there are any mistakes. I don't know why I decided to start with an A/B/O dynamics but I really like it so let's see how it goes.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. I wish I do.
> 
> **Also:** It never happened. Not real. Fiction. Okay.
> 
> **And:** This fic is the epitome of clichéd and is filled with too much fluff so if that isn't your thing, I'm sorry.
> 
> So guys, I figured that this fic wouldn't exactly be one that would have any climax or anything like that. I wanted this fic to be something that is for a lazy read, not one for intense stuff and shit but I'll still put inside some conflict. I don't know if you'd like that or not but I'll try and see how it goes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **WARNING:** There's going to be an attempted rape scene in this chapter, like it doesn't happen but _almost_.

 

_"Never could I breathe love if I did not first learn to inhale a little bit of chaos."_

\- Christopher Poindexter 

 

Louis hates the sound birds make in the morning. It makes him feel so calm, peaceful. It gives him the illusion that it's going to be a relaxing day ahead, as if he doesn't have to go to work.

He doesn't mind teaching at the nursery; he loves teaching and being with the little kids that always manage to put a smile on his face. It's working later in the evening that he's not too fond about.

Working at a fancy restaurant has its perks; higher paycheck for one. He needs it to pay for his food and flat among other things. Teaching pre-school doesn't really pay much. His friends who work at the restaurant survive just fine but they don't have a struggling Mum and sisters to get back to. That's why he has two jobs.

His Mum never said a thing about the financial state back home but Louis knows how much his Mum works to take care of his sisters. That's why he decided to help take care of that too. Working at the restaurant doesn't earn him much more either, but it helps a bit. The first thing he usually does when he gets the paycheck is pay his part of the rent and then send half of the money he has left to his Mum.

She always calls him to let him know how grateful she is whenever he does that. She also always tells him that he doesn't have to do that. But Louis says he lives just fine with it, and he wants to help.

It's a good thing, the salary. But it doesn't mean that he wants to deal with rich people who treat him like shit just because he doesn't own half a quarter of what they have in their pocket. Every night, there's always going to be a customer that's going to put him through a hard time doing his shift. Can't really say he's not used to it, but every once in a while it tends to make him feel shitty. About his situation, his finance, and about himself.

Being an Omega doesn't really help much. If anything, it makes it worse. The flirting, the grope, then the insult that comes when he rejects them. It's tiring and annoying and Louis is barely holding back from punching the Alphas in the face.

He's never punched an Alpha before but he really doesn't want to start figuring out the consequences now. Besides, if he even so much touch them in any provocative way, he would probably lose his job and Louis won't take that risk.

So whether he wants to or not, Louis stumbles into the bathroom and starts to get ready for the day. By the sounds coming from the kitchen, it seems like his flatmate, Alex, is already up and about. Alex is always the early riser and he does all the cooking.

After one accident, both of them know not to ever send Louis in the kitchen again. He couldn't cook to save his life.

When he's dressed in a cream slacks and blue shirt, Louis goes into the kitchen and quickly takes a seat in front of Alex at the small dining table that houses four. Alex has made pancakes and bacon for today, making Louis' stomach grumble and he doesn't hesitate to grab a plate.

"Ready to teach those kids some ABCs today?" Alex smiles at him when he sits down.

"Yeah. And then work at the restaurant after. Ugh." Louis sighs, pouring himself some tea.

Alex is helping himself to some bacon. He leans forward a little, forehead creased. "Maybe you should look for another job. I mean, someone can only stand that kind of treatment for so long."

"I know Alex. But I don't think I have time for a job hunt. Besides, I doubt there's any open job that pays as good as this around the nursery. I can just walk to the restaurant at least after school ends." Louis takes a bite of his pancake, trying to ignore the worried look his Beta friend is sending him. "I'll be fine. I promise. If anything gets out of hand, and I doubt it will, I'll look for another job straightaway."

Alex doesn't look like he believes him, but he relents anyway with a nod. "Okay, just tell me if you need anything. You know I'll be here for you."

Louis smiles, grateful. "Thank you, Alex."

* * *

"Hey, Louis. You're early today." His colleague, Brad, greets when he walks through the back door, giving him a big smile.

Louis hangs his coat by the door and nods. "Yeah, I had no extra work today so I decided to just head straight here. Is it crowded?"

Brad shakes his head reassuringly. "Nope. But I think it would be later, as usual."

"Alright." Louis goes to his locker so he could change into his waiter suit, making sure to style his hair into a quiff so that it'll give him a little of a posh look. He also dabs a bit of perfume on the inside of his wrists, making himself presentable before he walks out.

"Table 4, mate." Andre, another waiter tells him as he brushes past Louis into the kitchen.

"Thanks." Louis sends him a smile as he glances at the table mentioned before grabbing the menu from the counter and heading towards his customer with a friendly smile.

It's a group of four people, two of them are Alphas with an Omega and a Beta. Louis ignores the looks he receives from the gawking, unmated Alphas and hands out the menus. It's nothing he's not used to. One would think these rich people would at least have some professionalism.

"Good evening, my name is Louis and I'll be your waiter for today. Can I get you anything?" He keeps his voice light, professional but warm.

The Beta girl smiles. "Can I have a glass of water, please?"

"Me too." The Omega says, nodding at Louis before she starts going through the menu.

Louis acknowledges their orders and takes a deep breath before turning to the Alphas. "What about you both? Can I get you anything?"

One of them smirks at him. "Yes, you."

Louis internally rolls his eyes. Here it starts.

* * *

"Remind me again why we're going for this dinner?" Edward drawls from the driver's seat, his arms crossed while he leans back with an uninterested look on his face.

Marcel makes a tsk sound from the back, still fixing his hair using the rearview mirror while he glares at Edward. "It's our birthday, Edward. We deserve a little kind of celebration."

"Okay, yeah. But don't you think we should celebrate it with other people? Doing it just among ourselves seems a little pathetic, doesn't it?" Edward quips back, raising an eyebrow at his brother. "Besides, our birthday was two days ago."

Harry chuckles in the passenger seat, smoothing down his dress shirt and turning to their eldest triplet. "Come on, Edward. Loosen up a little. We haven't spent time with just the three of us for a while now." He tilts his head with a grin.

"We just sat down and worshipped each other's body three hours ago." Edward rolls his eyes.

"It's not the same, brother." Marcel replies, irritation clear in his voice. "Can we go now? How much longer do we have to sit in the car?"

"Thought you'd never ask."

"We were waiting for you, idiot." Edward shoots him a look and Marcel shifts back bashfully.

"Sorry."

"Come on, I've already made a reservation." Harry quickly climbs out, bouncing on his feet as he closes the door and waits for his brothers to do the same. "Liam says this place is really good."

Edward makes sure all of the doors are closed and none of their stuff is left in the car before he locks it. "Well, so far every place he recommended is fine. So he still has our trust." He shrugs, walking off first towards the restaurant. Harry and Marcel always wait for him to lead the way. They never start walking first or go off alone unless they have Edward's permission. It's not even a necessity, they've just fallen into the habit and each of them is fine with the roles.

"Yeah, Liam has a really good taste. I wonder how he knows where to go everytime." Marcel voices, his hand keeps touching his hair and trying to fix it, as if he's constantly worried about it.

Edward catches his wrist mid air, leaning in to brush his lips across Marcel's, sighing into his brother's mouth at the familiar taste. He pulls back to stare intently at him. "You look fine, babe. Stop trying to fix anything."

Marcel blushes, nodding as Edward releases his wrist. "O-Okay."

Edward walks away but Harry holds Marcel back, smiling as slips an arm around his brother's waist and draws him in for a kiss too. "When we get home," he tells Marcel. "I'm going to show you just how fine you look right now."

The blush on Marcel's face reddens and he looks around to see if any passerby heard. "Harry." He whines quietly.

"Come on, you horny bastards." Edward summons from the front door of the restaurant.

Harry chuckles. "Tonight, then, brother." He whispers to the youngest.

Marcel sighs as Harry takes his hand in his and leads him to where Edward is standing. Their older brother rolls his eyes but opens the door, letting a giggling Harry walks inside with Marcel in tow.

Edward sometimes feels like maybe their Mum dropped Harry too much on the head when they were a baby.

"Reservation under Styles, please." Harry says with a charming smile to the host, releasing Marcel's hand so he could brush his hair back.

Edward rolls his eyes; always looking for attention, that one. As if he doesn't get enough from the attention Marcel and Edward give him. Whenever they forget to bask him in love - or so Harry said - the boy would go over to either of his triplet and whine about not "getting enough love for the day" and then Edward would kiss him until he can't breathe and the idiot would get a sappy smile on his face, demanding a cuddle that only Marcel would submit to. Idiots.

"Oh yes, of course Mr Styles. Please follow me." The host says in a clipped, professional tone that makes Harry pout before he walks off, expecting them to be trailing after him.

Harry turns to Edward and whines. "He ignored me."

"Yeah, not everybody loves to see your frog face like we do, Harold." Edward mutters, nudging his brother forward. "Walk, please."

Harry obeys, getting a hand on the back of Marcel's shirt to guide the way while they follow the host so that he could still look at Edward. "Our faces are the same. If I'm frog, you're frog too." He's still pouting.

Edward flicks Harry's mouth with a bored look, making his brother yelp and bring up a hand to nurse his lips. He soaks in the glare Harry sends him.

"Here's your table. Your waiter will be out in a moment. Have a seat." The host stops them at a table quite near the back, Harry having reserved one that is a little secluded since he knows how much Edward likes privacy.

"Thank you." Marcel says as they all take a seat and the host walks away.

"At least you love my frog face, don't you?" Harry snuggles up to Edward's side, giving him a show of his perfect set of teeth.

Edward rolls his eyes, something he never cease to do whenever in the presence of his dumb brother. "Why don't you seek love and attention from someone that would actually grant you them?" He motions to Marcel sitting next to Harry.

"Exactly, Marcel gives me enough love and attention. I don't need to ask anymore." Harry simply says, stroking Edward's chest and dropping a kiss on his brother's neck.

"Why haven't we disowned him yet, Marcel?" Edward drawls to his brother, yet his arm curls around Harry's waist.

Marcel shakes his head. "I've wondered that too many times myself, brother."

"Hey, don't be mean."

"Stop whining, you child." Edward flicks Harry's mouth again when he pouts exaggeratedly.

Harry slaps his brother's hand away. "That's the second time tonight, Edward. You have to kiss it better now." He mumbles and puckers his lips towards Edward.

"You're disgusting." Edward retorts but leans down anyway to gently caress Harry's lips with his own.

Marcel clears his throat, shifting in his seat. "Maybe we should've just stayed home after all."

Harry jumps back in his seat. "No! We're celebrating!" He says in far too much enthusiasm for Edward's liking. Marcel only stares at him fondly. "Where's our waiter?"

"Do you ever stop whining?" Edward says gruffly.

Edward and Marcel freeze suddenly, making Harry open his mouth to ask but his body seems to do the same and suddenly he understands as the scent fills his nose.

It's an Omega and he smells so good it's sinful. Harry's eyes snap up around the restaurant to see the most beautiful person he's ever seen walking towards them. He's got the most magical blue eyes that bring away the brightness of the world with them when they disappear to let his eyelashes flutter in the most sultry way in their natural being before the cerulean blue eyes appear again.

Each step the Omega takes feels like a wave of his scent that washes over them and it gets more and more intense the closer he gets. All three pair of eyes are watching him closely now, yet the steps don't falter at all. Harry subconsciously hold his breath in as the Omega stops at their table and sends them the most brilliant smile ever, as if he's not drowning Harry and his triplet in his delicious scent.

"Hi." Oh God, his voice sounds like the angels are singing down at him from the heaven. "I'm Louis Tomlinson and I'll be your waiter for tonight."

They all stare at him while he hands out the menus and places one in front of each of them, as if they aren't staring at him like he's the Messiah.

Suddenly Edward clears his throat and the rest of his triplets sits straight at the sound, quickly brushing off their body reaction to the omega's scent as they open their menu and start flipping through it.

There is a short moment of silence before the triplets realise that they still have yet to reply to what Louis has said. As usual, Marcel would get too tongue tied and stutter when he's nervous and Edward would just be angry when he can't control himself so it's up to Harry to take over the situation.

"Yeah, I'd like some green tea milkshake, please. Edward would like coffee, and Marcel wants sparkling water." Harry says with a bright smile, casually introducing his brothers and pointing at them respectively to their name.

Louis raises an eyebrow, an action that takes the triplets a little by surprise and would've caused an uproar if it was intended for an Alpha but the triplets are too enraptured by the Omega that they couldn't give a damn.

"Do you want anything for appetizers, Marcy?" Harry asks to his triplet, making his brother glare at him for the nickname.

Marcel shakes his head, huffing quietly and Edward rolls his eyes.

"I'd like a fruit salad, please." Harry says politely, his dimples making appearance as he shoots the cute waiter a smile before going through his menu again.

"Alright, do you want me to come back later or are you ready to order now?" Louis, God even his name sounds cute, asks in a timid voice.

"Maybe you should come back later. I don't know what to choose." Harry says in an upset voice, pouting again.

Edward flicks his brother's lips, something he does out of habit now. Well, usually if Harry pouts his lips, he's entitled to kiss it off but he doesn't think Harry would want that when they have an audience.

He really doesn't expect Harry to turn to him and pouts even more, clearly expecting a kiss from his older triplet.

That goes out the window then.

He can see Marcel's face and clearly the boy is thinking about how dysfunctional his brother is and he can't help but agree even if he's making an annoyed sound before pecking Harry's lips twice, making his brother giggle.

Louis' eyebrows threaten to disappear into his hair but he makes no sound and merely just nods when Harry turns back to him. The waiter checks the order in his hand before proceeding to walk away.

"That is just out of the world." Harry says quietly as they stare at Louis' bottom and the way his hips slightly sway while he walks away.

A slap lands at the back of his head.

"Ow!" Harry rubs the spot, turning to glare at Edward whom he expected it from. "Why did you do that?"

"What?" Edward looks positively upset and bares his teeth. "It wasn't me. Baby brother did it."

Harry confusedly turns to face Marcel.

"You deserve that. Of course you would embarrass me in front of someone like that." Marcel hits him again, just for the sake of it.

Harry scoots his chair closer to Edward and swats away Marcel's offending hand. "Edward, he's bullying me."

"If you pout again, I'll cut your lips off." Marcel threatens, pointing his finger at a giggling Harry.

Harry merely grabs Marcel's wrist and kisses the pointer finger erected at him. "Who would suck your dick, then?"

"Edward will."

"No, I'm not. Fuck off." Edward protests dryly, but it is obvious to them that Edward has amusement dancing in his eyes.

"I'll suck my own dick, then." Marcel says, determined not to let Harry win.

Harry widens his eyes at something behind Marcel before holding a hand against his mouth and bursts out laughing. Then there's a delicate voice speaking with obvious hesitation. "Um.., should I come back later?"

Marcel sputters as he turns to face Louis who looks like he's desperately trying not to laugh. "I, um..."

"Trust me, mate, I'd rather not know." Louis giggles as he places the respective drinks in front of each of the triplets.

He completely misses the way the triplets stare at him fondly, jaw slacked and eyes widened. Louis looks so cute and soft while he softly giggles into the back of his hand, hugging the tray to his lower torso. Harry wants to write sonnet and songs and worship the heavenly sound Louis is making right now, preferably while cuddling the Omega to his chest.

It seems that even Edward is captured by such a beauty sight in front of them. Marcel has this lovestruck expression on his face and Harry is sure his own is not that much different.

The petit Omega is still smiling that his eyes crinkle, blushing a little when the Alphas keep staring at him like that. "Are you lots ready to order now?"

"Yes." Edward answers, his hand pinching Harry's thigh so the boy would snap out of it and get back to their pending dinner.  
"Oh, yes!" Harry jumps in his seat, quickly agreeing with Edward as he tries to go through the menu again although he's been doing that for the past five minutes.

Edward orders himself a steak, his favourite, while Marcel asks for grilled salmon. And Harry just has this crestfallen look on his face while he scowls at the pictures of food staring back at him.

"I still don't know what to eat." Harry growls, petulantly knocking his fist on the table.

Marcel rolls his eyes as he hands his and Edward's menu back to Louis. "A baby biscuit would probably do for you."

"Hey!" Harry pokes his little brother, his face lighting up when Louis chuckles.

Edward flips Harry's menu and points at the page. "Don't you like this one? Order it." He says, tugging at Harry's earlobe to get his attention.

"Okay." He nods with a bright smile, pecking his brother on his jaw before turning to Louis and ordering himself the pasta.

When Louis walks off again, Marcel leans back on his seat and glares at Harry. "You are the worst, Harry."

"It's okay, brother." Harry reassures with far too much joy as he strokes small circle on Marcel's chest with his pointer finger. "I think he just finds me funny." 

Marcel smiles softly, bumping his head gently with Harry's. "Yeah, probably." 

Harry's grin is wide and blinding. "Exactly. Now come here, you haven't kissed me all night long."

"Your constant desire for attention is annoying." Marcel snickers but tugs Harry forward by his tie, making his brother fall onto his lips with an "oomph!"

Edward watches Harry's hand flattens on Marcel's chest as he rubs him under the fabric coyly. He doesn't have to look to know Marcel is reaching behind Harry to cup a cheek, making the second triplet whine into the youngest mouth.

"Want you." Harry murmurs into Marcel's mouth, his tongue licking into the parted lips.

Edward doesn't know whether to throw himself or his triplets off of a cliff while Harry tries to get Marcel to finger him in public. He knows both of them have a thing for exhibitionism kink but that doesn't mean they have to get it on everywhere they go.

"If you both started fucking here, I swear to God." Edward growls, irritated beyond compare.

Harry pulls off of Marcel and his eyes are clouded with lust, though he makes the effort to shoot Edward an embarrassed look while he squirms to hide his bulge.

Marcel is fixing his skewed glasses, pulling them off since they have fogged up in the middle of the heated snogging session that is far too inappropriate in public.

"Imbeciles."

* * *

Louis wipes off a new layer of sweat from his forehead as he stops to catch his breath. The room is cold but he is sweating heavily, his heartbeat refuses to calm even after he's taken a few deep breaths.

He's never reacted so strongly to an Alpha before, or to be more specific, three Alphas. He was so giddy out there, giggling like a school girl with a crush in front of them.

Usually he's able to suppress any biological reaction in his body no matter how attractive the Alpha is but tonight, everything he knows about self control seems to be flying out of the window.

Maybe it's because they are attractive and there are three of them. And they seem really nice. They didn't even flirt with him, they flirted with each other. It's not hard to know that they're triplets, they all look the same. Except with different appearances. But their body language also says that they're really comfortable with each other. Probably far too comfortable if Louis must say.

There's Edward with curly hair reaching past his shoulder. His eyes are wide, dark green and the colour is really beautiful but his gaze is really cold. He looks really calm and collected though Louis can tell he won't want to mess with someone like Edward but somehow he looks also fond of his brothers. Edward gives him a weird vibe, though. Louis can't exactly be a judge of that since he doesn't know him but Edward interests him deeply.

He knows the other one is Marcel. The one with short, curly hair and glasses that would've made him a nerd in school but all Louis could think when he looks at him is hothothot. Marcel resembles Edward a little in the sense that he's a little collected but from the intense blush Louis got just now, Marcel is probably shy too. Louis wonders if he's shy in bed as well.

He suppresses a shiver, feeling his slick starting to form and quickly cutting off any train of thoughts that leads that way.

Then there's the other one. Louis doesn't know his name but he's weird. He's got these lanky limbs and an air of happiness he brings to the people around him. He's always smiling and cheeks always dimpling, as if none of the thing in the world bothers him. Louis wonders if he's high. He's got the same eye colour as Marcel, bright green that are just as beautiful as Edward's. Though, his curly locks only stop past his neck.

He would love to think more about the triplets but suddenly Erza is calling him and why should he imagine the triplets when he can see them in real life?  
Louis carefully heads over to the triplets table again, flicking his hair to the side when it gets in his eyes and blushing once he sees that they are already looking at him even when he's not halfway there.

He secretly regrets changing into this pair of pants instead of the one he was wearing just now. That one hugs his curves just right and shows off his asset. Well, too bad.

Probably next time, then. Hopefully there'll be a next time.

When he walks over, he gives them a bright smile, acting as if his body is not reacting to the presence of three handsome Alphas before him. He just wants to abandon everything and submit to them and - whoa. Okay where did that come from?

"Food's here." If they notice his voice is a little higher, none of them say anything.

"Louis, right?" Edward suddenly says, his voice grave deep and it automatically sends shivers down Louis' spine. He squeezes his thighs, screaming at his body for betraying him like this.

"Y-Yes." He almost whines his reply.

Edward leans forward, his gaze stoic and face unreadable. "Could you bring us some wine?"

Louis nods his head, not trusting his voice.

"Edward, your meal looks delicious!" The one whose name Louis does not know says excitedly in his seat while Louisfocus not to accidentally drop their meal as he places them carefully on the table.

Edward swats the boy's hand away when he tries to steal a chip. "Back off, Harry."

Oh, his name is Harry. Louis ignores the urge to try and see how it rolls off his tongue.

"Mean." Harry points his tongue out before looking excitedly at his own meal. "Thank you, Louis!"

Louis flinches and nods, blushing red while he serves Marcel the salmon he ordered.

"Is there anything else I can get you?" Louis wonders aloud, blinking repeatedly at the sight of Edward's tongue peeking out to catch a drop of gravy from the steak hanging off his fork. Red, wide tongue.

Oh God.

Louis tenses, waiting for their answers.

"I think we're fine now, don't forget the wine though." Harry reminds.

Louis couldn't be on his way much faster.

He knows that maybe they'll wonder about their wine taking such a long time but Louis needs to calm himself. He's got no time to wank so he just has to take a couple of deep breaths and think about dead things.

When he returns with the wine, Edward only has a quarter left of his steak, Harry's looks barely touched and Marcel is only halfway through. They give him a smile while he pours them the wine. Well, except Edward; he just acknowledges Louis with a nod.

He tries not to linger too long to stare at his beautiful customers but God knows Louis drags his stay just a little.

When he makes sure they won't be needing him around anymore, Louis makes to walk away but someone from another table calls for him.

It's a girl from a table of three, two males and a female Alpha. Louis suddenly longs for the triplets fond looks instead of the hungry, lustful ones being directed at him right now. He doesn't let his guard down, though, quick to go over to the customer.

"May I help you, Ma'am?" Louis asks politely, the female having the one calling for him just now.

"Yeah, I would like to have some more caviar, please." She smiles at him politely, showing no look of interest at all. Louiscan sense that she's mated and gives her a curt nod in acknowledgement with a small smile.

Louis turns to the other two still staring at his body as if his clothes are offending them. "Do you gentlemen need anything?"

"Yeah, I need to know what time you finish tonight." One of them, a red hair with a pierced nose licks their lips, makingLouis shudder in disgust. Of course they take it the wrong way and thinks he's shivering in pleasure. He wants to choke them when their smirks widen.

Louis shakes his head, trying to be as polite as he can. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I won't be available tonight."

"Why not, lovely? It's not like you're mated." The other one, black haired with earrings says.

"Well, I'm not interested." Louis makes to walk away, shaking his head when a hand circles his wrist and tugs him back to the table.

"Jake, leave him alone!" The mated female Alpha hisses, dropping her cutleries.

Jake, the red haired who grabbed Louis scowls at his company. "Stay out of this, Sarah. You have little Gina to get back home to."

"Please let me go." Louis says, trying to stay calm before he does something stupid like punch the guy.

"Come on, pretty. Surely you want to come home with us tonight. Let us show you how lovely you are." The black haired cooes.

Louis panics a little. Catcalling, flirting and groping is normal, but never does any customer grip on him so he couldn't escape like this. And it's not a big deal to Alphas whenever Omegas get treated badly. They could care less. The number of Omegas has increased rapidly for the past two decades and it's not uncommon to hear about an Alpha having two or three Omegas.

Since the number of Omegas risen, nobody has really cared about them that much if the Omegas don't belong to their nests. Louis has heard too many times of the cases where Omegas get raped and killed afterwards because of unmated Alphas on their ruts. At first people sort of freaked out, but now hardly anyone bats an eyelash. People think it would help balance out the eco-system.

So Louis wonders if anyone would really care if he gets beaten up or taken away right now. If anything, people would probably get upset over the fact that there's a commotion disturbing their dinner time.

His employee probably wouldn't bother too since the manager is an Alpha and is likely to find a replacement soon enough.

Jake drags Louis so he is standing between Jake and his black haired friend. "Release me right now." Louis hisses, trying to push Jake's hold on him off but his friend quickly grabs his other wrist and pins it to his side.

"It's okay, lovely. Let us have a little fun at least, if you don't wanna come home with us." Jake tries to assure but it only make Louis feel like kicking him in the face.

The female Alpha, Sarah, glares at her company. "I command you to release him now, Jake, Gordon."

"Don't touch me." Louis tugs his hand, his Omega strength no compare to the Alphas' hold.

"Loosen up a bit, Sarah." Gordon rolls his eyes.

Louis flinches away when Jake's hand touches his thigh. "Get away from me!" He raises his voice a little.

Jake and Gordon laugh. "Such a feisty one, this is."

"I'll say this one more time. Release me." Louis threatens, wishing he still has the pocket knife but no, unfortunately it was in his other pants in the locker room.

When the hand on his thigh doesn't go and only seem to roam further, Louis thinks he has no choice but to act.

He crouches down and tugs both of his hands down so the two Alphas holding his wrists get pulled forward towards each other and knock their heads together. Once the pain register in their brain, both of them release Louis' wrists to nurse their throbbing head.

Louis smirks, getting up and quickly scurrying away. He doesn't miss the impressed smirk Sarah throws him. It feels good to be able to do that but that doesn't mean that he isn't shaken by the roughness of the two Alphas, doesn't mean he's not scared.

When he gets to the kitchen, his colleagues quickly walk over to him. Amelia is checking his wrists while Brad gets him some water and the other fuss around him.

"Lou, are you okay?"

"That was so badass."

"You should've just kicked their asses, Lou. See how they get beaten up and no one gives a shit."

"I'm so glad you're okay."

"I'll ask Damien to take that table for you from now on."

"Do you need a moment?" It is Oliver who asks him that and he releases a relieved breath, nodding vigorously at his friend.

"Yeah, yeah, could really use a smoke right now." Louis admits, a little out of breath as he sends grateful looks at them. "Need a moment alone, just for a minute."

Several people patted his back and he also gets a few hugs. "Take your time, buddy. We'll cover for you."

Louis couldn't get to the back door fast enough. When he is out of the building, Louis releases a shaky breath. He slips his hands into his pockets and walks, not really knowing where to go but he needs a walk.

He probably only managed to walk a few blocks before he's sitting down on the alleyway and tears are streaming down his face before he is sobbing his heart out. He can still feel the grip on his wrists, making him scratch at his skin, still wailing as he tries to get rid of the feeling, rid of the redness and pain on his flesh.

He tries to act strong, powerful to rid of unmated Alphas but the behaviour only encourage them, somehow. But if he's polite and submissive, they still take advantage of him and Louis doesn't know what he should do.

He didn't ask to be an Omega. He wanted to be an Alpha so he could find an Omega that he could protect, love and care for. So when he presented as Omega himself, Louis knew not to expect to find a decent Alpha for himself. It's hard.

Even if there are, it's difficult to tell. He's tried to get on with a few Alphas before, all of them behaving like normal, respectable gentlemen but once Louis tries to test them with patience, their true colours show and he'd almost got raped too many times himself.

So Louis told himself that it would probably take a miracle for him to find an Alpha for himself. Because he has lost hope and trust for the Alphas.

The Styles Triplets look nice, though.

Louis shakes away the little voice in his mind. It always starts like that. First he thinks the Alpha is nice, he agrees to go to date with them, they get on, bla bla yada yada yada, and then they go berserk the moment Louis says no to sex.

He doesn't really want to get his hopes up, but the Styles Triplets really caught his eyes and he knows it'd be a long time for him to let that go. It's the best anyway. He needs to protect himself cause no one will.

Louis sits there quietly, his wrists red and bleeding from his scratching while he hugs his knees close to his chest. There, at least the pain he feels now is only caused by himsel. He sniffs every now and then, wiping the tear that decides to come with it.

When he feels better, his head isn't clouded and his heart doesn't tug in his chest anymore, Louis carefully brings himself to stand up on shaky legs. He stays there for a moment, just taking a deep breath and trying to get a grip on himself.

The moment he starts to walk, he is thrown to the ground and two shadows loom above him.  
"Well, well, well, you're not that sly after now, are you?"

Louis gasps, turning to find Jake and Gordon staring down at him. He doesn't waste a minute and scrambles onto his feet to make a mad dash but he is barely moving before he is down on the ground again.

"Nowhere to run now, sweetie." Jake grips his legs, tugging Louis towards him.

"Get off me!" Louis gets a hold of Jake's head and digs his nails as deep as he can into his scalp until he draws blood.

"Son of a bitch!" Jake bellows, using his own grip to draw blood from Louis' arms too. The moment Louis groans in pain, Jake slaps him hard across the face, sending him flying back to the ground. "Gordon, be a good mate and hold him down, will you?"

"No!" Louis thrashes as Gordon grips his arms above his head while Jake works to roam his hands all over Louis' thighs. "Let me go! No!" He cries out, tears springing in his eyes again when Gordon reaches down to palm Louis through his pants, making his dick fill up against his will. "Fuck off! Let me go! Please!"

"Nobody's going to listen to you, bunny." Gordon smirks down at him, pulling his shirt out of his pants while Jake undoes his button.  
Louis sobs loudly, clenching his eyes close and listening to the sound of his pants unzipping. He shudders with his wails as he waits for dirty hands to pull his pants down.

But it never comes.

Suddenly all hands on him are gone and he hears loud, deep growls that make him shiver. Louis wonders what's happening. Have more Alphas came for the taste of him? He can't open his eyes to find out, he doesn't want to see who would be the ones to ruin him. So Louis lies there, sobbing while fights happen around him.

A wary hand touches him on his shoulder and he flinches, letting out a heart wrenching sob. "Please." He begs quietly, wrapping his arms around himself.

"Oh dear." A hushed, gentle voice says quietly. "I'm not going to hurt you." The hand migrates from his shoulder to his hair, brushing back his fringe in such a soothing way that Louis can't help but lean into the touch. "Louis, can you open your eyes for me? I promise no one would hurt you."

Louis shakes his head, his body still shuddering with the effect of his sobs although he's only reduced to sniffs now.

"Louis, please. I won't hurt you. Open your eyes. I promise, nothing is going to hurt you. Please look at me." The voice begs, still in a low, gentle tone. Louis notes the hint of desperation in his voice though.

He doesn't really think too much about it. Louis takes a deep breath and his eyelids slowly flutter open. His vision is blurry so he takes some more time to blink before it clears and he sees Marcel crouching as he stares down at Louis.

"M-Marcel?" Louis croaks, his throat sore and his voice is barely there. The hand in his hair doesn't stop stroking.

Marcel nods carefully, watching every twitch of Louis' face. "Hey there. You're safe now. Don't worry. We won't hurt you." He promises, massaging Louis' scalp softly.

Marcel's voice is really soothing and sincere so Louis nods. "Okay." He says weakly.

"Can you get up for me, darling?" Marcel asks softly.

Louis takes a moment to reply. "Okay." He says again, the arms around himself loosening so he could slowly push himself up to sit. Marcel's hand quickly steadies him once he's in a sitting position.

His head spins a little but other than that he's fine. It's only then that he registers the heavy smell of blood and two other presence beside him and Marcel.  
Louis doesn't hesitate to jump into Marcel's arms when the unknown two start towards them. Marcel falls back onto his bum as he cradles Louis safely on his lap.

"Don't worry, that's just Edward and Harry." Marcel says in his ear, brushing his hand up and down Louis' back.

When the curly heads appear in the light, Louis visibly relaxes. Edward has a murderous look on his face but Harry just looks like something pains him. Both of them are rushing towards him that he could barely contain the flinch when both of them crouch in front of him where he's wrapped in Marcel's arms.

It is Harry who speaks up first. "Did they hurt you?" He asks, voice surprisingly very gentle.

Louis shakes his head.

"Your wrists." Edward simply states, nodding at Louis' hand clutching to Marcel's shirt.

"No. That's.. I-I did that myself." Louis admits in a tone barely audible to the three Alphas.

Marcel gasps. "But why?"

It makes Louis' eyes shine with fresh tears and he buries his face at Marcel's neck. "They, they gripped me too tight. Don't want to feel anything they left on me."

Edward growls at that, jumping onto his feet.

"It's over, Edward. They're dead anyway, nothing you can do." Harry says firmly to his brother.

Louis' eyes widen as he turns to gape at Harry. "Who-Who's dead?" He stammers, fearing he already knows the answer.

Edward smirks. "Those sons of a gun that were very disrespectful to you, kitten." He says, crouching back down to tapLouis' nose and making the Omega shiver. "Ripped their throats myself." He claims proudly.

And only then Louis registers the blood on Edward's and Harry's shirt, soaking them as if they just bathed in red. It makes him gasp, quickly reaching out to touch them both.

"Are you two hurt?" He asks in panic, trying to find any gash or tear on the Alphas' chests.

Harry shakes his head, gently pushing Louis' hand off. "No, we're fine."

"It's you who needs to be looked at." Edward says with a tone of finality in his voice, giving no room for Louis to protest. Not that he wants to.

"Can we take you to ours, Louis? We have a doctor friend who can check up on you. Then we'll send you back home." Marcel asks politely, the light tone of his voice letting Louis know that he can absolutely say no.

He wants to, he doesn't want to separate from the triplets just yet. Mainly because they make him feel safe. Although he tries to tell his conscious mind that that's probably because they just took him out of a bad situation and that doesn't mean they can't cause him trouble.

"How do I know you won't hurt me?" Louis asks timidly.

Harry suddenly burst out laughing, shocking all of them. "Sorry for startling you. I just remembered that one time spaghetti came out of Edward's nose." He sputters before going into a full blown laughter. 

"Harry, what the fuck." Edward hisses, kicking his crouching brother so that Harry falls onto his side. He's still cackling like a mad man so Louis figures Edward didn't do it to hurt.

Eventually the air is lifted and Louis chuckles quietly at the sight of Harry howling like a maniac at just a memory that his siblings clearly take no humour in.

"You're the worst." Marcel snickers before paying attention to Louis again. "Can you walk?"

Louis bites his lower lip. "Yeah, I think so."

Marcel helps him to stand up and he does so shakily but finally is able to stand on his own. The moment Louis steps forward, his legs give out underneath him and he stumbles forward into Edward's blood soaked chest.

"Ewww." Is the only thing Louis manages as he pulls back to spit out to the side while Edward supports his weight.

Harry seems mad enough to be checked into a mental hospital and Louis worries for the state of his brain.

"Is he....okay?" Louis asks, motioning to Harry who's rolling on the ground, clutching his stomach while Marcel seems to struggle not to just step on his brother.

Edward shakes his head. "He didn't grow past the mental age of five." He grunts, looking down at Louis. "Guess I have to carry you, then?"

Louis blushes but nods and a second later Edward has him in his arms bridal style as he starts to walk, leaving his brothers behind.

"Thank you for saving me." Louis murmurs quietly, carefully pressing his nose into Edward's collarbone. Even with the smell of blood, Louis can tell Edward smells nice.

The Alpha says nothing, just continues to walk and Louis feels so comfortable, so warm and safe that he unknowingly falls asleep to the sound of steady beating of a heart.

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!! Oh my God, thank you so much for the lovely messages!! I'm so glad for the positive feedback. It makes me want to update sooner. By the way, I forgot to tell you guys that I was actually inspired to write this fic when I read Four's Company a while ago. It made me fall in love with the idea of Louis/the Triplets. If you haven't read that fic, go do it. It's amazing. I love it so much. It's my favourite go to.
> 
> Sorry that this is a little short! :(

They are all quiet in the car during the journey that Marcel drives home, Harry seated next to him and Edward in the back, a sleeping Louis in his arms. Usually Edward is the one who drives, but the moment Harry tried to take Louis from Edward, he had whimpered and clutched tighter on the Alpha's shirt, curling his body into a ball and burrowing his face farther into the crevice of Edward's neck.

That left them with no choice so Edward had silently got into the back seat and they were on their way.

The journey is not for too long, though it takes more than a half hour since their house is quite far from townn. It's all because of Edward who treasures privacy like no others. Harry and Marcel are always so fond of their brother anyway, so none of them cares as long as Edward is happy.

Despite the short journey, it feels like they are travelling longer because of the tense silence filling the car. It gets them slightly suffocating but none makes the move to say anything.

Louis doesn't loosen his hold on Edward, still clutching the front of his shirt while he sleeps.

When they approach the tall, elegant gate of their compound, all of them silently release a breath. Marcel doesn't waste any time to drive past the entrance and park in their garage.

Harry has already called for Liam the moment they started driving so it is no surprise to see their friend in the living room the moment they walk in.

Liam takes one look at the triplet and quickly jumps onto his feet the moment he notices the Omega in Edward's arms.

"Bring him to the room." The brown eyed Alpha says, not hesitating and spinning on his heels before he is rushing away. He barely spares a backward glance since he knows the triplets won't waste a bit before they're following him.

Once in the room, Liam flips the light switch on and quickly grabs a stethoscope on the counter. Edward quickly but gently places Louis down on the bed, retracting his arms after the Omega is lying down and moving to take a step back. The moment his body warmth leaves Louis, the Omega flinches in his sleep and clung to Edward.

"No." The plead he releases in his sleep sounds so broken yet Edward works to pry off Louis' fingers on his shirt.

"Edward, you don't have to." Marcel says, placing a hand on his brother's arm. He gets no reply, the oldest triplet ignoring what he said and tugging off Louis' hold on him.

The Omega starts crying when he's lying alone, not even noticing the tears in his sleep.

Harry's heart constricts in his chest and he pushes Marcel to the side, quickly standing by the bed and hushing the sleeping man. "Shh, it's okay. We're here." He whispers soothingly, brushing Louis' hair back.

Louis visibly relaxes the moment Harry touches him and his cries subside into whimpers before he's completely quiet.

Harry stays close to his side and shoots Edward a glare, making his brother wince with the icy stare he's got settled on him.

"Um..." Liam interrupts in a reluctant voice, making a start towards the Omega and looking at the triplets as if he's asking their permission. When Edward gives him a nod, he is by Louis' side in no time, standing opposite Harry and checking his heartbeat. Once done and he's sure that there's nothing serious, he puts his stethoscope away and turns to Marcel while he observes the Omega. "What happened?"

The addressed Alpha straightens, taking a step closer to stand near his brother. A hand rises to fix his glasses before he speaks. "He was attacked, but I don't think they managed to do anything. But, we'd," He spares a glance to Edward who gives him an encouraging nod. "We'd like you to check if there's any major damage. We just want to know if he's fine."

"Okay." Liam tilts his head, holding Louis' hand up. "And his wrists?"

Marcel clears his throat. "Well, Louis sa-said that he didn't like how it was like t-to still feel the Alphas' hold on him, so h-he did that to himself." Once he finishes talking, Marcel turns to stand by Edward's side, seeking comfort in his brother's hold. Edward doesn't hesitate to wrap an arm around Marcel, dropping a kiss on his forehead. He knows it's a little intense for his brother.

Liam seems satisfied with that answer and proceeded to continue checking the Omega. When he's done, he stands straight again and give the Alphas a reassuring smile. "He's fine, mostly. I'll have to treat his wrists and his knees. He probably fell at some point so I should take a look at that. It would also be likely that he would be a little traumatised about the whole situation when he wakes up so I need you three to be a little easy on him. Hmm, I think that sums it up." Liam looks at Harry and Edward warily. "Should I take a look at you both too?" He gestures to the blood soaked shirt clinging to his friends.

"Oh, don't worry, the blood's not ours." Harry shakes his head, grinning.

Liam's face forms that of a look of a mother disapproving of her children's behaviour. "What did you do now?"

"Did you really think we would let those fools get away just like that?" Edward raises his eyebrows, a little offended that Liam would think such lowly of him.

"You shouldn't do such a habit of killing people like that, maybe they would learn to be better had you let them live." Liam murmurs, pulling out some clothes to clean Louis' blood with.

Harry chuckles. "Only you would think that way, Liam."

"Hey, Niall's an Omega, right?" Edward suddenly speaks up.

Marcel gasps. "Edward, you've finally made a beneficial observation for once. I thought you'd never use that brain of yours!"

Louis doesn't even move in his sleep when Harry howls with laughter. Even Liam can't hold back a chuckle.

"Twat." Marcel squeaks when Edward hits the back of his head. "Shut up, idiot. What I meant to say is, Niall should come over tomorrow. If Louis wakes up surrounded by a group of Alphas after just being attacked by two, he would probably go bonkers. Maybe if there's another Omega, it would make him feel a little calmer and safer." Edward explains, his tone still dry and face emotionless.

"That's really thoughtful, Edward." Liam says, smiling until his eyes are merely slits.

"Fuck off." Edward rolls his eyes and makes to exit the room.

Marcel smiles fondly at his leaving brother before turning to Liam again. "So, there's nothing to worry about?"

"Nope." Liam confirms. "I'll just treat his wounds and we can get the maids to help clean him up, then he just needs rest."

"Alright." Marcel nods, relieved. "Would you like a hand, Liam?"

"That would be great."

* * *

  
After making sure Louis is okay, they've requested for their Beta maids to help clean him up and change him into more comfortable clothes and put him at the guest room. When everything is settled, they decided that too much things have been happening for the night and it's time to call it a day even if it's still early. That's how the three of them are in bed, already doing their night routine and getting ready to sleep.

"So, would you like to tell us what happened back there, Edward?" Marcel asks quietly.

He barely finishes his question before Edward replies. "No."

"Oh come on.." Harry whines, rolling until he's lying on top of Edward, mouthing at his neck. "Tell us."

"Get off me, you slut." Edward grunts but makes no action to remove him.

They were having their dinner when they saw Louis being harassed. Harry and Marcel were ready on their feet to go and stop what was happening but Edward stopped them and told them to go and sit back down. Harry almost punched Edward in the face, his Alpha instinct telling him to go and protect the Omega. But suddenly Louis was knocking the two Alphas head together and skipped away. Harry had never been more impressed.

They then had continued with their meal. Since all of them were excited to get home early for exciting activities, Harry had instantly asked for the bill once they finished eating. He was a little disappointed that Louis hadn't come back out at all but he didn't voice it out. One could tell his triplets felt the same way too, if their faces and the imploring way they kept glancing at the kitchen door was anything to go by. The moment the waiter left to get their bill, Edward tensed in his seat. Harry and Marcel didn't even get to ask anything before their oldest triplet was out of the door.

Marcel disappeared too, in pursuit of his brother and Harry had to struggle to pull a few hundred notes and dumped them on the table before he was running after them.

He had followed their scents and the moment he got close, he can tell that there was a mix of other Alphas' scents and then there was the sweet, intangible smell of Louis. But when he arrived, he saw Edward pining two Alphas by the throat against the wall. They're the ones who were giving Louis a hard time at the restaurant. He looked to the side and Marcel was crouched over a crying Louis and as soon as he put two and two together he saw red. Harry barely even noticed it when he grabbed one of the Alphas in his brother's hold and ripped his throat apart.

He wonders how Edward knew what happened and where to find Louis.

So that is what him and Marcel are trying to get out of the older brother. Harry sits up on Edward's stomach, knowing that his weight causes nothing but annoyance.

"Why won't you tell us?" He demands, pouting while he crosses his arms.

Edward rolls his eyes. "What's the point in that? He's safe now, isn't he?"

"Yeah, but it doesn't hurt to let us know about it." Marcel pipes in, fitting himself to Edward's side. "We're really curious."

Edward sighs exaggeratedly, making Harry giggle although there's nothing absolutely funny about it. "I noticed when the Alphas left. I thought they were going to let it rest. And then I just heard him. That's it. And then all I could think of was how he's in danger and there's nothing that ever made me angrier. I barely noticed what I was doing, all I knew was that I had to get rid of the danger. I had to keep him safe."

Marcel and Harry are quiet for a few seconds before the latter speaks. "Why didn't you let me and Marcel stop them at the restaurant?"

"Because Louis didn't look that scared. He looked like he got things under control. He clearly was, but not when they attacked him when he's vulnerable." Edward is trying to keep himself unaffected, ignorant. But Harry and Marcel knows better by the hitch in his breath.

"Vulnerable?" Marcel inquires.

"What the bloody hell were you two doing? Were you that focused on the meal?" Edward asks in disbelief.

"Heyyy, we were hungry." Harry pokes at Edward's nipple.

"He was crying when he left. Should've known it wouldn't be safe."

"Edward, it's not your fault." Marcel says quietly. "Besides, you got there on time. We saved him. You saved him."

"Yeah." Harry nods. "If it wasn't for you, he wouldn't be downstairs sleeping soundly. God knows what would've happened."

Edward doesn't reply, merely lets Harry takes his hand and strokes a soothing thumb on the back.

"You know.." Harry speaks up, his voice suggestive. It causes Edward and Marcel to perk up. "It makes me all hot and bothered looking at you growling and snarling the Alphas just now. You were so sexy."

Marcel groans, not turned on or anything, he just can't believe Harry would say such a thing after a serious and tense moment. But he can't say he isn't interested in the outcome. "Yeah, I agree." He murmurs, snuggling closer so he could latch his lips to Edward's neck.

"I'm surrounded by animals." 

* * *

 

The first thing Harry registers when he wakes up is the sound of birds chirping. He blinks sleepily, pushing himself up on his elbows to look around. The sun has already risen, filling the room with bright rays of sunshine that are making him squint. The warmth that curled around him last night isn't there anymore so Edward must have gotten up. The sound of his voice coming from downstairs confirms Harry's theory.

He focuses a little, trying to figure out what his brother is saying but Edward has stopped talking and Harry can hear Liam and Marcel's voice. It's only then he noticed that he's alone on the vacant bed.

Harry stretches while he yawns, letting out a contented moan while his bones pop. His body is so sore, especially below the waist but he loves it, loves the way it deliciously ache everywhere. 

One look at the clock tells Harry that it's only eight in the morning. Surprised, Harry gets off of the bed with a smile. He doesn't expect to wake up so early but now that he's up, there's no way he's going back to sleep.

He walks off towards the shower after grabbing for a towel. When he stands in front of the mirror, Harry observes the bruises his brothers left on him and lights up. He's always loved being the canvas for Edward and Marcel to paint on. 

After showering thoroughly and washing his hair, Harry quickly dries himself and dresses up in a black t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants. Once he's dried his hair, Harry quickly makes his way down.

Following the voices he hears, Harry quickly makes his way into the dining room where his brothers and Liam are.

"Morning." He greets, touching Edward's shoulder and quickly dropping a chaste kiss on his brother's lips when he looks up. Edward rolls his eyes but says nothing as Harry moves to kiss Marcel next. The Alpha gets so clingy and cuddly the morning after.

"Morning, Harry." Liam says with a chuckle as the addressed man walks over to kiss him on the forehead. "Had a nice night, then?" He teases.

Harry takes a seat and nods with a beam. "Yeah, very satisfying." He confirms, winking cheekily and sending Liam into a full blown laughter.

"Here." Marcel places a plate filled with two toasts, eggs and bacon. He'd lathered the toasts with butter and strawberry jam, knowing that's how Harry would want it.

Harry rewards him with a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, always so lovely to me."

"Yeah, he didn't kiss you twice last night when you were a clingy fuck." Edward drawls, clearly jealous eventhough his face says otherwise.

Liam laughs louder. "I don't even know why you bother, Edward. He treats you both just the same. It'd be a miracle if you ever find an Omega. They might think Harry's a wannabe that would take their place."

"Heyyy." Harry drags out, picking up a bacon. "I'd love for the three of us to get an Omega. It'd be good to have someone to care for."

"Says the bloke who can't even take care of himself." Marcel mutters behind the rim of his cup.

"Excuse you." Harry pokes at his brother.

"Liam, have you called Niall yet?" Edward suddenly asks, his face showing that he's here but his mind is elsewhere. They all know that he's keeping tabs on the sleeping Omega, ready to tend to him when he wakes up.

Liam nods, sipping on his tea. "Yeah, he's on his way."

"Good."

"Hey, uh.." Liam clears his throat. "Listen. I didn't want to say anything last night but I figured I could talk now."

"Yeah, out with it." Edward grunts, tearing apart his toast before shoving it in his mouth.

Liam chuckles sheepishly. "Right, okay. You're, well, you three are going to be twenty six next year. Haven't you ever thought to settle down?"

"Of course we do." Marcel nods, eyeing Liam as if he'd just insulted their mother.

"But do we really need one? Could we afford to have one? I don't know if we're capable." Edward shakes his head. "Besides, who would want us, Lima?"

"And which omega would agree to three alphas?" Harry pipes in, serious. "The last time we tried to have an Omega on our own, you know what happened."

Liam sighs heavily, rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah, I guess so."

There was one time where the three of them had sat down and discussed about getting a mate. Of course they had fooled around but as they grew older, they realised that they should properly talk about it if they were to find a mate soon for each of them.

So the three came to an agreement. They would stop hooking up with each other and go find a mate for themselves.

That's what they did.

_Except_ that it didn't work out at all. Harry was the first one to try and bring a girl back home, wanting to introduce her to Edward and Marcel before he would take things forward. Too bad that Edward didn't even want to see her. He was pissed, staying in their room and struggling not to start destroying the furniture the moment she stepped into the house. Even Marcel was very reluctant to go and see her.

Harry thought it was just because of the girl, but he quickly cut things off with her.

When Marcel brought a bloke home, Harry understood what Edward felt. He couldn't stand it, the thought of someone else taking away one of his brothers. Just thinking about it made Harry want to puke, claw his eyes out so that it would at least get rid of the horrible feeling in his chest. He had begged to Marcel on his knees with tear stained face for him not to continue with that relationship. It was all very dramatic.

And they just knew that it's the three of them or none of them.

"But.." Liam says again,the excitement in his voice close to non-existant but the triplets still detected it. "What if an Omega wants you three? What would you do then? Would you agree with it?"

Marcel snorts. "Bring us forth the aforementioned Omega and then we can talk."

Suddenly Edward shoots out of his chair, disappearing out of the kitchen and shocking the rest of the people in the dining room.

"What's gotten into him?" Liam asks, a horrified look on his face while he places a hand on his chest.

Harry pauses for a moment, then grows to his feet too, seemingly at the same time that Marcel notices. "Louis's awake." He says calmly, pushing his chair back and quickly making his way to the guest room, Liam and Marcel hot on his heels.

When they get there, Edward is leaning against the wall beside the bed. The Omega is rousing awake but he's not fully up yet. Edward doesn't take his eyes off of the feathery haired man but Harry knows his brother notices their entrance.

Harry walks over quietly and kneels on the floor, sitting quietly while he waits for Louis to wake up. He turns around for Marcel, finding him mirroring Edward's pose beside the eldest triplet himself. Liam just settles on standing in the corner.

* * *

 

The first thing that registers in Louis' brain the moment he wakes up is the blinding light above him. He whimpers quietly, slowly turning his head to the side and blinking repeatedly so his eyes could get used to it.

Once his vision clears, he looks to the side and he sees Harry watching him quietly, a worried expression clear on his face. He notices Marcel and Edward, the former has the exact expression as Harry's while the latter just stares at him like he's bored.

He frowns when he realises he's in bed, sitting up quietly and patting his chest to see if he's still in his clothes. When his hand grips a fabric on his chest, Louis sighs in relief. The moment he looks down, he screams.

"Louis, Louis, what's wrong?" Harry asks panickedly, jumping onto the bed next to him and trying to calm the Omega. Even Liam looks dumbfounded from the corner.

The moment Harry tries to touch Louis, his hand gets slapped away and Louis scoots back, away from him. Harry's face falls. "What did you do to me?" Louis snarls, but fails to sound angry and fierce. He just sounds broken, vulnerable and weak. The sob that follows his question and the accompanying tears don't make it better at all.

"What do you mean?" Harry asks confusedly, his face frowning at the sight of the Omega crying in front of him. He hears Edward huffing.

Louis lets out a small sob, cupping his hand on his mouth. "Did you, did you do anything to me?"

Marcel seems to understand what he's talking about and quickly takes a few steps closer, making Louis jump back. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." He takes a step back. "But I swear, we didn't. We didn't do anything. We didn't touch you at all."

Louis doesn't look like he believes in what Marcel is saying but he's listening. "Where are my clothes? Who changed me?" He demands agitatedly.

"Our maids. We have Beta maids and, we asked them to change you since your clothes got dirty." Harry rushes his words to explain, lifting two hands to show Louis he means no harm.

Louis falls silent for a moment, staring at all the faces in the room, even the Alpha he didn't notice at first in the corner. When he's sure that none of their faces shows that what Harry and Marcel are saying is untrue, he relaxes a little. 

Harry looks terribly worried, if not offended that Louis would expect that of him while Marcel looks like he just wants Louis to trust him. Edward doesn't give a shit and the unknown Alpha just looks confused.

"Where am I?" He asks, a little grumpily.

"In our house. I asked you if you could come here and you said okay. Do you remember that?" Marcel replies softly, prompting Louis' memory.

Louis does remember that, remember the gentle touches and how safe he has felt surrounded by the three Alphas last night. He especially remembers how comfortable it was being in Edward's arms. "Yeah." He replies delicately.

"Do you need anything?" Marcel asks in a friendly tone, and if he thinks it's going to make Louis relax then he's right. Marcel speaks in such a soothing tone, one that can probably calm Louis down in a moment of life and death.

Louis nods timidly. "Is it alright if I have a glass of water?" He asks, feeling really weird for asking anything from an Alpha.

Marcel makes to move but Edward's voice lets him stay where he's seated.

"I'll get it."

"O-Okay." Marcel stutters, unable to hide his disbelief. His brother has been acting really weird, as if he has a dilemma within himself. One moment he's attending to Louis and making sure he has everything but then he'll withdraw himself and hold himself back. Marcel doesn't understand, but he'd need to have a talk with him. For now, he can only watch quietly while Edward leaves the room to take the water Louis asked for.

"So, um.." Louis ducks his head, scratching his temple. "Who's he?" He asks, gesturing to the brown eyed, mated Alpha who still has yet to move from where he's stood for the past minutes.

Marcel smiles. "That's Liam. He's a doctor, but we're good friends so he's been our doctor for quite some time."

"Oh." Louis nods, then he seems to notice the bandage wrapped firmly around his wrists just tight enough not to cut his blood flow but serves it purpose as well.

Harry's fingers hover gently on the fabric separating their skin, and when Louis looks, he might have thought that the Alpha is in pain. "I don't know why," Harry starts in a barely audible voice. "But it hurts me to know you did this to yourself. Please don't ever do that again?"

Louis doesn't know if it's the genuine tone in Harry's voice or if it's the look on his face that proves how sick it made him to know that Louis had hurt himself or maybe it's the way Marcel stares so solemnly at his hands that he nods. "Okay, I promise." His heart immediately beats faster at the smiles on the identical Alphas' face.

Liam perks up. "Ooh, he's here." He suddenly says, eyes a little unfocused. Louis senses that it's another Omega. "Love, we're in here!" Liam calls out loudly.

"Liam's pack and ours are close so we called for his Omega to come and keep you company. Is that okay?" Marcel brightens as he tells Louis, his face brightening up much like Harry does when he's happy and Louis can't help but smile.

A scent fills his nose, one that feels familiar. It makes his stomach churn and he's momentarily thrown back to the past before a figure finally appears at the door with a loud, booming voice speaking in an Irish accent that feels familiar to Louis' ears. "Wey hey, ya shower of cunts! What have you done no-" The blond Omega stops dead in his track at the threshold, his eyes widening and blood draining from his face as he stares at Louis with disbelief plastered all over his face.

Louis gasps, tears pricking at his eyes and his heartbeat picking up when he takes in the person at the entrance of the room. "Niall!" He is already flipping the duvet off and jumping onto the floor, running across the room at the same time that the blond reacts and surges towards Louis all the same.

"Louis!" Niall shouts and then Louis slams against him, hitting warm, solid chest and arms that instantly curl around him tightly it is suffocating him and he bursts out crying at how much the pain proves to him that this is real. It's _Niall_. He's hugging his best friend.

"It's you." Louis sobs, pulling back and gripping both sides of Niall's face. The Irishman's face is red, eyes puffy as endless tears stream down his face. "Oh my God, it's really you." He gasps out, placing kisses everywhere on Niall's face that he could reach; his cheeks, his nose, his forehead, his eyes, his lips, his jaws.

Niall's cries grow hysterical, causing Louis the same effect. Both of the Omega wailing and crying make the Alphas in the room feel like jumping over to them and pull them apart so Liam could calm his Omega and Harry and Marcel could soothe Louis down but they don't want to ruin the moment. It seems like the Omega are sharing an emotional moment and Liam doesn't look like the urge to comfort his Omega is too strong, so he figured that they're not that upset, just overwhelmed.

"I missed you so much." Niall croaks in between sobs, returning the gesture and kissing Louis all over his face, lingering on his forehead before he's burying his face at Louis' neck, the brunette Omega doing the same.

Louis clings to Niall, both of them slowly collapsing onto the floor, still holding each other tight until they're both sitting in each other's embrace. "I thought," Louis takes a deep breath, voice thick with emotion. "I thought you were dead. Greg told me, I thought." And then he is crying again. "I thought I lost you, Ni. Why did you do that to me?!" He pulls back to push Niall on his shoulder and chest.

Niall shakes his head furiously. "I didn't mean to. Louis, I swear to God I didn't. I'm sorry."

Louis just throws himself onto Niall again, hugging him tightly, both of them gasping for air after the tears.

"I love you so much." Louis says quietly, but everybody in the room hears him.

Niall nods, kissing the side of Louis' head lovingly. "And I love you. So much."

They sit there, slowly calming down, the sobs subsiding and the tears start drying. Louis and Niall didn't even notice Edward coming in a few minutes ago, too wrapped up in their little reunion.

Once the Omegas are breathing steadily and only sniffles are heard, Liam clears his throat. "So, um, should I be jealous?"

Louis starts crying again when Niall bursts out laughing at what Liam said, the familiarity of it washing over him and he buries his face at Niall's neck.

"I'm sorry." Louis laughs quietly, wiping the tears at the corner of his eyes. "I'm not usually this emotional."

"If you didn't cry, I would have been offended, you twat." Niall slaps the back of his head, making Louis mewl in pain and pouts at him. "Don't give me that face, or I'll bloody shove you onto the wall."

"Don't you dare do anything to that pretty face." Edward snaps, then his eyes widen when all eyes turn to him, as if he hadn't mean for that to come out.

Louis flushes red, hiding his face at Niall's chest.

"Ya think he's a pretty little thing eh, Edward?" Niall teases, poking Louis' ribs and making him giggle, trying to push his hands away.

"Shut up, Niall." Edward and Louis say at the same time, making the rest of the occupants in the room snicker.

Niall raises his eyebrow at Louis, prompting his best friend to flick at his forehead.

"Arsehole." Niall mumbles, scowling at a grinning Louis while he nurses his head.

Louis tenses, flushing red again as he untangles their limbs and hesitantly grows to his feet. He doesn't look up while he walks towards where Edward is standing with the glass of water he requested in hands. The Alpha says nothing when Louis stops in front of him, just holds his hand out and Louis ducks his head  when he takes the glass from Edward's grip. He seems to hesitate for a moment, then stretches on his toes to brush his lips briefly against Edward's cheek. Both their faces heat up and Louis quickly walks away, grabbing Niall by the arm and dragging him out. He ignores the cackle in his ear. 

Liam bursts out laughing when the only people left in the room are the Alphas. He receives confused but amused looks from the middle and youngest triplet but not from the oldest. Oh no, if looks could kill, Liam would be six feet under by now. "Sorry, sorry. I just find it funny."

"What's funny, Malik?" Edward prompts angrily.

Liam rolls his eyes. "It's Malik-Payne." He corrects irritatedly. "I've just never seen anybody behaving like that with you. Except Harry, and maybe Marcel when he lacks of attention."

"Hey!"

"Wait, what does that mean?" Edward glares, and any other person would be terrified with that look but Liam just laughs, already used to the triplets' antics.

Liam shrugs. "Like he doesn't care about your personal space or boundaries or whatever. I'm just saying that he's probably attracted to you. And that's a good thing."

"It's not actually impossible for him to be attracted to me, Liam. I'm an Alpha, he's an Omega."

Marcel and Harry have huddled closer, trying to decipher what Liam is trying to say. They whisper between themselves, talking about it for 0.2 seconds before Harry redirects the topic and suddenly they're discussing ice creams toppings.

"Other Alphas, yes, not you Edward. All Omegas I've seen you interact with so far either wants to be away from you or kill you." Liam sighs.

Edward snorts, rejecting what Liam is saying. "Why is it a good thing, Liam? Pray do tell?"

"It's a good thing, because, he's attracted, to all three of you." Liam speaks as if he's talking to a child, feeding the flame of fury in Edward's chest.

What Liam said catches the attention of the couple of the triplets and they turn to him in surprise.

"Say that again?" Marcel requests.

"I think he likes the three of you." Liam repeat with a grin, clasping his hands behind his back.

"No." Edward growls. "I'm not allowing this to happen."

"What?" Harry almost snaps his neck when he looks at Edward. "Why not? You care about Louis!"

"He's an Omega, that's what Alphas feel around them." Edward scolds, making Harry whine and steps back, upset. "We don't know him, Harry."

"If that's the case, rape shouldn't be an issue." Marcel quips, fixing his glasses and settling Edward with a challenging look. "Admit it, Edward. He's a potential mate. Maybe we should give him a try."

"And Louis doesn't have a say in this?" He hisses, curling and uncurling his hands into fists. The urge to punch Marcel in the face is there but he holds it in, not wanting any violence in the house when the Omega is around.

Fuck, why should Edward care that much anyway?

"Don't be dumb, Edward. Of course we're going to ask him first."

"Stop, just stop fighting. I don't like this." Harry growls our a protest, tugging frustratedly at his hair.

Edward groans, his blood boiling. Why is he so angry? "Enough! We're not talking about this anymore." And before anyone can do anything, he dashes out the door. 

"Edward!" Harry calls, trying to run after him but Marcel grips his wrist. "Marcel, don't. He'll run off."

"Let him." Marcel says soothingly, rubbing his thumb in circles on the back of Harry's palm. Harry slumps dejectedly, eyes already pricking with tears. "He'll know to come back when he wants to. He needs time to himself. You know how he is."

"There's always so much drama in this house, I wonder how the Betas live." Liam shudders, still slightly stunned at the scene happened in front of him just now. Even though it's just a small matter compared to other things that's occurred before, it always amazes Liam how much drama the triplets can cause.

"Oh trust me, Liam. They feed off on it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter sucked. :( My brain wasn't feeling creative but if I didn't write something I wouldn't manage to write at all. I wasn't exactly certain about all the Nouis thing but I thought that I'd just go with it. The story behind them comes in the next chapter and I'd probably update by next weekend, depending on how busy I am at uni. But let's see, I might upload sooner. ;) Tell me what you guys think? I'd love to hear your thoughts. If you liked it, leave kudos and comments and if there's something that you think I can improve or if there's any mistake, do leave a comment too. :) 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my God guys! I know I promised to update on the weekend but I've been so busy! Uni life is so hectic and I'm so tired everyday??? Life sucks???
> 
>   
> Anyway, it's 3am now and I have a class tomorrow at 8 and I'm still at home my uni is 30 mins away and I'm going to die rip. But here's the next chapter. Hope you guys would enjoy this one! xx
> 
>   
> Also, keep the nice comments coming, lovelies!! It makes me so happy to read what you guys think! That encourages me to find more inspiration to make the story more interesting for you guys. :) 
> 
>   
> Wait, I'd also like to mention that in this fic, Alphas have their ruts like how Omegas get their heats. I know generally it's supposed to be the Alphas going into ruts when an Omega nearby goes into heat or something but it's a little different in this. And some fics are like this too, so I prefer this one.

  
"Here you go." Niall says as he heaves himself down on the seat next to Louis, one of the warm mugs in his hands is transferred to Louis when small hands curl around the porcelain and grab it away from him. He watches his best friend sips on the tea quietly while looking over the whole living area. It’s a big hall complete with posh furnitures and expensive decorations that perfectly serve their purposes to make the area look cosy but luxurious at the same time, and he doesn’t blame Louis for being in awe of the interior design. He almost shit his pants too the first time he came here. Smiling as he’s thinking of the old times they used to spend together, it suddenly physically hurts him to think of how it must have pained Louis when the lad thought he was dead. He sits straighter, downing half of the content in his mug and shaking his head at the heat that pools in his chest. "You deserve an explanation."  
  
Louis pauses, takes another sip, and leans back on the comfortable cushions of the mahogany sofa before he nods. He cradles the mug on his lap, careful not to let the content spill. "Yeah, I do."  
  
"It's been what, six, seven years?" Niall guesses, his forehead creasing with his attempt to remember.  
  
Louis clears his throat. " _Ten_ , _ten_ years." He corrects him, but there's no spite behind it.  
  
Niall flinches, eyes meeting Louis' in horror and abrupt sadness. "Lou.."  
  
"You didn't even write me, or gave me any single hint or a sign that you are alive." Louis let out exasperatedly. "Greg knows that you weren't dead all this time?"  
  
Niall nods solemnly, going back to stare at his mug, swirling the tea around.  
  
"Hey, don't do that. You're here now, yeah?" Louis slowly moves closer until their shoulder touch, making the Irish relax a little and he offers Louis a weak smile.  
  
"Okay." Louis had to strain to hear his reply. "It's actually a funny story. I was walking home after that party at Stan's." Niall starts in a steady voice so Louis shifts until he could sit facing his friend.  
  
Louis remembers that night, he had offered to walk Niall home but the blond declined, saying that he'll be fine. He also didn't want to burden his friend since Louis' house was nearer to Stan's so Louis would be taking _twice_ the length of the journey to his house if he walked Niall first. So Louis had let him go, making Niall promise to text him once he's arrived.  
  
An hour after Louis got home and he still hadn't received a text, he tried calling for Niall. He texted him, called him, but nobody answered. When he called for the God-knows-how-many time, it went straight to voice mail and Louis knew straight away that something was wrong.  
  
So he had sneaked out, running along the path Niall would take when he would go home, calling out for his name. Louis' heart had dropped when he stepped on something on the pavement and it was Niall's broken phone. Louis _knew_ because the sticker of a smiling unicorn is looking up at him. Louis had put it on Niall's phone one day as a joke, but Niall said it reminded him of Louis a lot so he never took it off.  
  
Judging by the state of the phone, it was already destroyed even before Louis stepped on it. So Louis ran straight to Niall's home, his hands scrambling to call Niall's older brother who answered him with a groggy voice since it was late at night.  
  
When Louis told him what happened, Greg said he'll take it from there and told Louis to go home. Louis knew he could do nothing else because if he tried to help and if somehow anything reached Niall's father, he wouldn't want to imagine what would happen.  
  
Niall never told him, not a single tear in front of Louis about his father. But he knew the bruises and the flinches weren't caused by Niall falling. Nobody was ever that clumsy. And him never inviting Louis over to his house just made it more obvious. Niall's father was abusive, yet Louis never really had a solid proof to confront Niall about it.  
  
So when the next day Greg called him and said Niall was _gone_ , Louis was in disbelief. Greg told him that Niall was attacked by an Alpha, and that broke Louis' heart because he probably could've saved Niall if he hadn't let him walk home on his own. He had cried and screamed and wailed, thrashed around the house until Jay came over and hugged him and he cried into her shoulder until he passed out.  
  
So Louis didn't understand what happened. There wasn't many people who went to the funeral. Greg kept it really small. Louis didn't go cause he couldn't do it, couldn't see his best friend being lowered into the ground. Who knew the same best friend would be sitting in front of him now?  
  
Niall's voice brought him back to reality. "Liam tried to attack me that night. He was supposed to take his suppressant but somehow he left it home before he travelled and his rut took over. I was a virgin Omega walking alone at night so it was quite inevitable, really."  
  
"I was really scared, and I tried to call you when I ran, but Liam got me, threw my phone away and just dragged me into his car. I couldn't scream, couldn't move while he drove. He brought me to the house he was renting. It was scary, the house was secluded and everything was dark. He cut off the engine, got out and opened my door, then he scooped me into his arms in the gentlest way possible." Niall chuckles quietly at the memory. It makes Louis smile, glad that his friend is able to tell the story happily. He hopes nothing bad happened and everything's happy until the end. "It only got weirder from there."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"So he's in his rut, right? When we arrived in his bedroom, there were handcuffs and ropes on the bed and I was super freaked out because of course I thought he was going to rape me. But then Liam locked the door, put me down and he lied on the bed before handcuffing himself to the bed post."  
  
Louis stares at Niall with a shocked expression, jaw slacked and gaping. "Wh-What?" His question prompts Niall to cackle with laughter.  
  
"Exactly! I was confused, I mean, is this twat on crack or something? But then he blushed and said 'Can you tie my legs too?'" Niall slaps his knees a few times, still howling with laughter. Louis could almost feel the irritation radiating from Liam in the room. He couldn't help but giggle a little. "I was scared and pissed and confused at the time, so I just did what he asked. It didn't occur to me at that time that the Alpha was tied up and I could just run away."  
  
Louis rolls his eyes. "Of course you didn't."  
  
"Shut up." Niall laughs. "Then he just asked me for a cuddle while he goes through it."  
  
Louis' jaws would be sore by the time this story is done cause he's staring at Niall with his mouth in a big O again. "A cuddle?"  
  
"Yeah!" Niall nods, his face red with how much he's laughing. "Of course I said yes, have you seen those puppy eyes he has?"  
  
"So you just cuddled until his rut passed?" It sounds even weirder coming out of his mouth.  
  
Niall sips his tea. "Nah, I couldn't even stand an hour before I was begging him to fuck me." He shrugs. "Have you seen him, mate?"  
  
"Yeah, couldn't exactly blame you for that." Louis says quietly, both of them cackling in the silence after that. He turns to Niall after finishing his tea. "Doesn't explain why you had to be dead, though."  
  
"Yeah, about that." Niall scratches his head. "Liam bonded me that night."  
  
"He what?!"  
  
Niall blushes. "He was in rut, I was overwhelmed and I didn't realise that I was asking for him to do it, to bite me. It was overwhelming that he just did it. Both of us didn't notice, and it was only when Liam pointed it out at the end that it finally occurred to me." He pauses. "So Liam asked me to come with him. He apologised repeatedly for bonding me but I was the one who asked for it. He wanted to be responsible. And I just agreed. He looked like a nice lad, I was super pissed, and I didn't want to go back home ever again in my life."

Louis falls silent, then. "Yeah, you never told me about that."

"Yeah, I.. I'm sorry." Niall puts his mug away and pulls Louis into a hug, the omega quickly returning the gesture. "My Dad drank a lot, he's always drunk. After Mum was gone, he blamed me for it. He said the car crash was my fault. But I know it wasn't. I didn't think so back then, though. So when he started beating me up everyday because I 'deserved’ it, I just took it. Because I thought I did."

"Oh Niall." Louis hugs him tighter, the urge to just comfort him and tell him that nothing would ever be his fault is there, but he knows it'd just refresh the old wounds. So he keeps his mouth shut.

"So when Liam said he would take me away, take me to London with him, I said yes. Cause I didn't want to go back. I called Greg using Liam's phone and told him everything. I didn't want our father to come looking for me, so I told Greg to tell him I was dead."

"How did he convince your father, though?" Louis wonders aloud.

Niall smiles tightly, none of it reaching his eyes. "Turned out he didn't care. Said he was glad I was finally gone."

Louis couldn't even react before a growl resonates in the living room and Liam appears before them, pointing strictly at his mate. "No, don't you dare feel like that while I'm still alive. I want you, Zayn wants you. You're care for, you're needed. Don't you dare feel like you're unwanted. Your husbands love you more than enough to make up for the love he didn't give you." Liam falls onto his knees in front of Niall, grabbing his hand and holding it tightly. "It kills me every time you feel like that, Ni."

Niall smiles lovingly as he releases Louis and kisses Liam sweetly on the mouth. "I know, just can't help but feel that way whenever I think about him."

"Then don't think about him." Liam hisses, glaring at Louis for bringing up such a thing.

Louis holds his hands up. "Sorry."

"Hey!" Niall laughs, slapping Liam's shoulder. "Don't threaten my best friend."

Liam relaxes, blushing and throwing an apologetic look at Louis, making the omega burst out laughing. "Yeah Ni, I understand why you did it. I would run away with him in a heartbeat too." Louis teases, winking at the alpha, causing Liam to blush even redder.

"Yeah, now go away. Let me finish my story." Niall says, pushing Liam off and turning back to Louis as if he didn't just make his Alpha tumble back onto his bum. "So Greg held a fake funeral for me, claiming I was attacked bla bla bla and the only thing left was my leg. I think he watched too many crime films. It’s not like Alphas eat people, for Merlin’s sake."

"But why didn't you tell me? Why would you let me think that I could've saved you if I just sent you home that night. I felt like it was my fault." 

Niall sighs. "Because you would drop everything and run to look for me to make sure I wasn't truly kidnapped and being held hostage. You're always dramatic."

Louis wants to protest but he knows what Niall said is true, so he just settles for hitting Niall on the arm. "Dick."

"But you're here, that's what important. And I would buy you ice cream everyday until you stop feeling like it's your fault that I 'died'." Niall laughs. "When I think of it again, it is because of you that Liam managed to take me and give me the most wonderful family ever. So, thank you, really."

Louis nods, then, laughing. "Yeah, when you put it that way. I would've probably beat his arse."

Niall turns to Liam. "You better be glad he wasn't there. Louis used to carry a pepper spray and put it up people's nose. He was ruthless."

Louis' stomach grumbles out of nowhere before he could speak up, and he quickly wraps a hand around his middle, his face flushing while he smiles bashfully at Niall. "Sorry."

Suddenly another two strong scents of Alphas are heavy in the air, making his head clouded. In seconds, Niall is pushed away. Instead it is Marcel who sits next to him, and Harry sits on his other side, both of them staring attentively at him with worry obvious on their faces but none of them touching him. Louis appreciates that they are respecting his space. His heartbeat picks up, though and he doubts the Alphas can't hear that.

"Are you hungry?"

"Would you like something to eat?"

He squirms under the attention, the blush growing to his neck. His palms are starting to sweat. Harry's eyes are bright and green when their gazes lock and Louis' heart skips a beat. He can barely recall that he has a question to answer. "Um.., breakfast would be good. Just show me the way, and I'll get them myself."

"It's okay." Harry shakes his head. "You just stay here."

"I'll get it." Marcel offers, already standing up.

Louis' eyes widen. "No, I'll get it myself. And I'll make you breakfast too."

Marcel and Harry laugh, not allowing Louis' blush to fade. Even Niall is laughing along. Liam just sits there, admiring his omega.

It's Niall who takes pity on Louis' confused state and choose to speak. "Louis, no Omega does any work in this house."

"What? Why?" Niall's statement does nothing but double his confusion.

Marcel stares fondly at him. "It's what the Betas are for, silly."

"We've hired Betas to help with housework." Harry explains, grinning at Louis.

"Oh.." Louis frowns. "But that's what omegas are supposed to do. Take care of their Alphas and cook."

"Right, but these people are weirdos. Besides, I get to relax all day, the Betas get high salary, and the Alphas are taken care of. Everybody wins in this house." Niall leans back on the couch with a contented smile.

Louis relents, still frowning. "Okay, then... But doesn't mean that it's not weird." He says, then crosses his arms and turns to Harry. "Do the Betas get treated nicely?"

"Yeah, payment is always on time and they're allowed to have their leaves and we never yell. Well, Edward did one time because the new Beta accidentally went into his office." Disapproval crosses Harry's expression, as if he disagreed with Edward's action too. "But other than that, I don't think we give them any reason to dislike working here."

Louis nods, as if satisfied with the answer. He's all for equality for the oppressed. "Okay, then."

"Alright, would you like your breakfast now?" Marcel smiles carefully.

Louis nods, placing a finger on his chin. "Hmm... I think I'm going to ask for something special."

"Anything." Harry promises.

"Then, can I have some cereal, please?" Louis asks politely, blinking at the Alphas as if he's the most innocent thing ever.

Niall cackles from behind Marcel on the couch.

"H-How's that special, kitten?" Harry asks, a smile still on his face but his expression is twisted in confusion.

Louis scowls. "How dare you?"

"Umm..." Harry widens his eyes, looking to Marcel for help when Louis rises so he's eye to eye with Harry.

Niall is bent over laughing.

"Just because you have a lot of money and get to decide whether or not you want a steak or lobster any time of the day, does not mean that all of us have the same financial luck like you do." With the the last three words, he gives each a jab to Harry's chest, speaking in a low growl. "Some of us barely eat for days and we are extremely grateful even with a slice of bread. And sometimes one slice has to last through breakfast, lunch, and dinner." He continues poking at the firm skin.

Harry gulps. "Is that how your life is?" He asks regretfully.

Louis scoffs, following it with a shrug. "Used to be. When I was in uni. It's not bad now."

Marcel and Harry share a look.

"Doesn't mean I have to abandon my cereal just because I have some extra cash in my pocket." He says, annoyed. Suddenly he sits up straighter in alert, making the Alphas around him jump back at his sudden movement. "Oh my God!"

"What?! What is it?" Marcel asks in panic, grabbing Louis' arm.

Niall just keeps himself entertained at the interaction between them.

"My babies!" Louis shrieks.

"Babies?!" All of them question at the same time.

"No, no, the children, my babies! The nursery!" Louis flails around, trying to release himself from Marcel's grip.

Someone clears their throat from the door and Louis stills, all heads snapping to the direction of the entrance to find Edward leaning by the door frame with his arms crossed.

"They know you're not coming in today." Edward informs, his dark green eyes boring into Louis' blue ones. It sends shivers down the Omega's body.

"Edward!" Harry says excitedly.

"B-But how?" Louis is confused. In the midst of it all, he had definitely forgotten that he still has a job to get to. Not to mention that he had just disappeared last night from the restaurant. All of his colleagues must be confused. He'd be lucky if he still has a job.

"The office called this morning and I took it. Told them you're not well, so don't worry about it."

Louis' face softens and he sends Edward a small smile, nodding his head. "Thank you, Edward."

Edward gives him a curt nod and then disappears up the stairs.

"He doesn't talk much, does he?" Louis questions to Marcel, who's still staring up at the top of the stairs.

The mentioned Alpha smiles reassuringly at him. "No, he doesn't. Mostly he just speaks among us, not to outsiders."

"Okay. Can I have my cereal now, please? Or should I go and get it myself? I thought the Omegas are supposed to be special here." Louis honestly doesn't mean for that to come out that sassy since the triplets don't deserve that especially that they were nice to him. He's getting more comfortable now, and that means his sassy side is coming out. Judging by the way Niall is laughing at him and Harry looks like he's just been slapped while Marcel looks horrified, Louis knows there's no way to take it back.

"He's a feisty one, isn't he?" Liam says, his eyes mere slits where he's still smiling amusedly at Louis.

Niall nods. "Yeah, the only time Lou is polite to an Alpha is when he's working."

"I'll go get your cereal." Marcel announces.

"I miss polite Louis already." Harry pouts while Marcel goes to the kitchen to fetch the cereal Louis has demanded.

Louis rolls his eyes but God knows he's so endeared. "Edward's not here to kiss that away, stop making that face."

Niall and Liam burst out laughing at Harry's offended expression, making him scowl at his supposed friends.

"Here you go." Marcel has returned with a bowl in hands, and he bends over in front of Louis to hand the China to him.

Louis smiles, cradling the bowl to his chest and pecking Marcel's cheek before he starts to eat.

He misses it when Marcel stumbles back, finding a couch to sit on. His hand touches the skin where Louis kissed, the blush tinting his cheeks inevitable when he looks at the Omega eating his cereal passionately while also giggling with Niall and Liam.

He doesn't notice the weight on his lap until Harry is wriggling on his dick and he scowls. "What is it, Harry?" He doesn't even try to mask his annoyance, his hands settling on his brother's waist to assist him. 

Harry curls himself into a ball, trying to make himself small as if he doesn't have long, gangly limbs that knocks on everything when he's clumsy. "I like him." He says timidly, voice small.

Marcel sighs. "Me too."

"Let's court him." Harry says in earnest, eyes wide and eager. Marcel can't help but smile and peck him on the mouth.

"But Edward said.."

"I know. But he's lying if he says he doesn't want to." Harry shoots an upset look at the stairs, knowing Edward is listening to them.

Marcel nods knowingly. "We know him better than anyone. Of course he wants to. He likes him, and I've never seen him behave this way around an Omega before. It's kind of interesting, don't you think?"

"Yeah, and I know Liam is right. Louis doesn't look like he's scared of Edward." Harry murmurs thoughtfully.

"But that doesn't mean Louis would agree to us." Marcel says, the idea making him sad. "Look at him. He's perfect. He must have had other Alphas trying to court him before, and he's not mated nor does he have a partner. That means he's said no to other Alphas. What makes you think he'd say yes to us?"

"Because he likes us?" Harry raises an eyebrow.

"So you're saying that he's never liked an Alpha before? That's bullshit, Harry."

Harry suddenly gasps. "What if he's not into Alphas?!" 

"I don't think he is. Look at him"

"What if he would just like us for our money?"

Marcel frowns. "He doesn't look like he knows, though. I mean, he didn't say anything about it, did he?" Both of them peek a look at Louis, speaking animatedly while he tells a joke that makes Liam and Niall cackle. "Harry, he looks so innocent and pure."

"Edward once said that Omegas could be manipulative." Harry informs his brother, fixing his collar before toying with his hair. "Do you think Louis thinks we're weird, cause we're Alphas but we sleep with each other?"

"Not to mention we're brothers." Marcel shrugs. "I don't know. Who knows? Maybe he thinks it's hot? There are a few Omegas who feel that way."

"Really? Who?"

"Well, remember Janet? She was my friend during uni and she once told me that she finds us really hot. Said she wanted to watch sometimes. It creeps me a little bit to be honest." Marcel shudders in disgust. He looks at Harry and groans in frustration. "Don't tell me you're interested in that."

"Hey, I thought you share my kink. Why are you not with me this time?" Harry laughs.

"I like doing it where people 'could' see, as in, they would only see when we get caught or if we let them. Having sex while someone watches just for the sole reason of it, well, it makes me a little uncomfortable." Marcel tugs at his collar, shaking his head.

"Not me, though." Harry grins.

"Of course not, you're the people pleaser, you are. It's weird how you let Edward dominate you in bed. You're an Alpha. Are you going to let an Omega fuck you?" Marcel pokes at Harry's neck, making his brother giggle.

"No, of course not. I only let you both dominate me. I think my dominant side would come out once we settle with an Omega. Besides, you can't deny I fuck you good, can you?" Harry smirks, bending down and biting on Marcel's lip.

Marcel pinches his elbow. "Smug doesn't suit you." He rolls his eyes but lets Harry nibble on his mouth. "Doesn't erase the fact that you're a cockslut."

"Only for you and Edward, babe."

"I can hear you both from here, please stop." Liam squeaks from where he's sitting with Niall and Louis, a traumatised expression on his face.

Niall points an accusing finger at the Styles. "You both should really stop talking about your sexcapades in public. Or at least where people could hear. Be a little like Edward, at least."

Harry's eyes bore on Niall. "I just sucked his cock in the movies two weeks ago."

"I didn't ask for it, you sex crazed beast. You're the one jumping on people and sucking on their cock." Edward yells back from their room, making Harry roll his eyes.

"You didn't push me off or say no." He retorts.

Edward appears at the top of the stairs, glaring down at his brother. "Yeah, because I know you would start whining like a baby.”

Harry pouts in response.

"I am not going to be arrested for public indecencies, Harry. If you want to do it at least let it be somewhere decent." Edward huffs, clutching the bridge of his nose. "And I don't talk about sex in public. You two are the one responsible at embarrassing the family when it comes to this. This is why nobody wants us." He goes on and babbles as he disappears upstairs again.

The antics are making Louis laugh and he doesn't even bother keeping in the happiness bubbling out of him.

"Aww, Harry, don't be sad. Nialler wants you." Niall coos when Harry pouts even more, quickly making his way over to where Harry is seated on Marcel's lap.

"Yeah, come back to us when you're not mated." Marcel shoos him, waving his hand dismissively.

Niall pays him no notice and hops onto Harry's lap, doubling the weight onto Marcel and the poor Alpha yelps. "My sweet little cinnamon." The blond says, grabbing a giggling Harry and cradling his head to his chest.

"I'm telling Zayn!" Liam faux gasps. "He's your only little cinnamon."

Louis ignores the giggling mess on top of Marcel in favour of questioning Liam of what he said. "Who's Zayn?"

"Oh?" Liam brightens up at the mention of the name. "He's my husband."

Louis frowns confusedly. "But Niall? I thought Niall's your Omega?"

"He is." Liam nods with a beam, which makes Louis even more confused.

"But Zayn's your Omega too?" Louis guesses. Maybe Liam's one of those that keeps more than one Omega in their house. He's heard of the Omegas living in harmonies having that kind of relationship, but he doesn't expect Niall to be one.

Liam pauses, frowning. Louis fears he might have said something wrong, but before he can take it back, Liam is laughing. "Oh, no no. God forbid Zayn hears you say that. He's very much an Alpha, my lovely Zayn, he is."

"Two Alphas? One Omega?" Louis says in surprise, delighted. "I've heard rumours about those kinds of relationship in nests but I've never really known it was legitimate. Whoa."

"It's legit, Tommo. And it's the most wonderful thing ever." Niall nods from where he's now folded his knees to his chest in favour of curling up on Harry's lap. Marcel doesn't look bothered by the weight, only a little annoyed.

Louis tries not to think about it, but it's inevitable for the thought to pierce his mind. The image of him being with the triplet sounds really inviting and he can't help but let his mind wander with the idea while he finishes his cereal, a little bit soggy now.

He wonders how kissing each of them would be like, how different their lips would be. He thinks of Edward and his cold demeanour, thinks of lovely Harry, and he thinks of sweet Marcel. Now that the idea is laid out in front of him, if he is offered ever, he wouldn't want the triplets if he can't have all three of them.

He thinks of how it'd be to have three Alphas to go home to, them kissing him and taking him into their arms while they ask Louis about his day when he comes back. Or he could be the perfect Omega, waiting for them and kissing each of them the moment they step through the door, having dinner together and two extra eyes would be on him when they talk instead of just one. It all sounds so heavenly.

Oh no, Louis wants them.

He widens his eyes slightly, tensing as he stares down at his cereal. Okay, maybe he doesn't exactly want them in a sure way. But his brain is entertaining the thoughts of being with them, so surely that says something. Besides, his body has reacted so strongly to them the first time they met.

And it doesn't matter how much Louis denies, because whether he wants it or not, the triplets and him are compatible.

He knows the triplets want him, even Edward. Louis has mastered the skill of identifying those looks an Alpha would send him. And as much as their looks aren't as objectifying as others' were, it still gives Louis an idea of what they want to do to him.

He can say that the triplets don't act out on it, though. If they desire Louis, they sure don't show it now. It's probably a slip of control that night that allows Louis to know the triplets are interested in him. But from what he sees, they let the lust out onto each other. So that might be why they're in such control of themselves. Harry and Marcel barely even look at him when they're talking to each other.

As much as he's a little offended for getting no attention from his targeted potential mates, he finds it a good thing too.

Oh God, he's thinking about mating now. He needs to get out of this house.

"Umm.." Louis slowly stands up, causing milk to slosh around in the bowl.

"Are you alright, Lou?" Niall asks attentively.

"I want to go home."

* * *

  
"You ask him."

"No, you ask him, please?"

"No! Edward, you ask him."

"Why should I?"

"Stop being difficult."

"Both of you are being difficult."

"Let's just not ask."

"Edward, we've been over this."

"Edward should ask, he's the leader of the pack."

"Since when?"

"Just do it, Eddy, please?"

"Don't call me that."

"Please, Edward."

"Shut the fuck up."

Liam shakes his head downstairs, massaging his temples. "Oh dear, those three are idiots."

"Tell me about it, babe." Niall rolls his eyes.

* * *

  
They all agreed that Edward would send Louis home, they all as in the triplets. It's not that Louis have any problem with that.

He had hugged Niall tightly, promising to visit him at his house sometime later. He also got a warm hug from Liam who told him to stay safe. Louis thanked him profusely, making Liam blush.

Then Harry and Marcel both took turn and hugged him tightly, lingering their embrace around him and almost making him whimper when they step away. He did receive a kiss on the cheek by each of them afterwards, so he didn't exactly want to complain.

Now he's on his way towards town in the triplet's Range Rover. When he got out of the house, his jaw almost hit the floor at the sight of the size of the building and the huge land surrounding them which Marcel claimed to be their lawn.

Louis didn't know the Styles were rich but now, he does feel very insecure about letting Edward drop him at his place since it's just a cheap flat and one that he even shares with Alex.

He stares out of the window during the ride, content to just look at the beautiful scenery while they head back into town. He had also hoped it would help calm his crazy beating heart down, but judging by the way his blood is still racing, it's to no avail.

He had spoken to Edward the least during his stay, but he affected him the most. He at least have some control over his emotion when he's around Marcel or Harry (does he really?), but all that control disappears the moment Edward is present.

"Why are you so nervous?" He flinches when Edward speaks up.

Thankfully, the Alpha doesn't question it so Louis quickly works his brain to reply. "What do you mean?" Wow, way to go, Tommo.

Louis' heart does a cartwheel when Edward reaches out and grabs his hand, making his wrist look extra small in his giant hand when he presses a thumb on the bandaged skin. "Your heart is racing. What’s wrong?"

He really hopes Edward doesn't notice how much faster the blood is pumping through his veins right now. "I'm, uh, I'm okay."

"Really?" The corner of Edward's mouth twitches when he turns to look at Louis. He is looking forward again before Louis could do something stupid like drool.

"Okay, sure."

It gets quiet then, and the silence isn't exactly comfortable. Edward hasn't let his wrist go, instead content to just have Louis in his grip. It makes his heart flutter, but does nothing to help calm his nerves. And it's hard to even think of what to say when it feels like his heart is going to jump out of his chest.

"I never got to thank you for last night." Louis chooses to say, trying to ignore the warm hand pressing onto his skin. "If you hadn't found me-"

"Don't speak of it." Edward cuts him off with a hiss, tensing up and retracting his hand to wrap around the steering wheel again. His grip is tight, turning his knuckles white.

Louis desperately tries not to feel the disappointment crawling up in his chest.

"Thank you." He murmurs, looking down at his hand on his lap.

"I heard Niall said that you used to carry a pepper spray." Edward says, apparent that he's trying to make up a conversation.

Louis blushes, but giggles softly and nods. "Yeah.. Never went out without it before."

"Do you still have it?" Edward asks, turning a corner and looking at the side mirror. Louis smiles to himself when he catches Edward's eyes brushing over his feature for a slight second, pleased.

When Edward looks at him expectantly, he remembers he still has a question to answer. "Oh, yeah. I think I do. Misplaced it when I moved. But I think it's still there."

"Okay, good. I want you to carry it with you anywhere you go. Am I understood?" He asks in a stern voice, his tone definitely dominant while he fixes Louis with a sharp look. It sends shivers down Louis' spine and he squirms when the hairs on his body stand tall due to the urge to submit.

"Y-Yeah, okay." If his reply is a little breathless, none of them says anything.

Louis stops trying to talk after that. Edward looks more content with the silence anyway, so Louis is extremely grateful. He can't wait to go home and have a wank over the triplets.

Occasionally, Louis glances over to Edward during the drive. It's hard not to. Edward looks good. He's just wearing a long sleeved  top with a pair of black jeans and a blue beanie. But he looks so good? Louis is confused? What kind of witchcraft? Though, every single time Louis does, it's to find him already looking at Louis. And Edward's not even a bit embarrassed about being caught staring, instead his eyes just get a little more intense, letting their electric gazes lock for a few seconds before he turns to the road again. If Louis isn't going to die from Edward's lack of attention to the traffic, then he's sure going to die because of a heart attack.

He feels relieved when the car rolls to a stop in front of his building, but at the same time he's also self conscious of such a difference between the financial state of the triplets and himself. Not to mention the annoying feeling that creeps up in his chest all of a sudden, making him sad that they're about to part.

"I can't believe you live here." Edward complains, scrunching up his nose as he ducks to see the building from inside the car. Louis squirms further into the seat, blushing with embarrassment.

"Uh, yeah, I, thank you for sending me home." He says quickly, taking off his seatbelt and scrambling to open the door.

"Wait." Edward's voice stops him in his motion and he quickly turns to face the Alpha again. He watches Louis carefully and pauses, letting the moment drag for so long Louis almost thought that he had made up the sound of Edward's voice calling him. Finally he speaks. "My brothers want to court you."

"Court me?" Louis parrots, frozen up. Wait, what? "Court me as in.."

"As in courting for a mate." Edward explains, eyes nowhere but Louis' face even now that the Omega is staring at him intently.

"Oh." His face reddens again. "Do you three come in package then?"

"Unfortunately, yes. So if you want to say no, then that's totally fine." Edward murmurs, his voice steady but there's a hint of insecurity behind it.

Louis is slightly annoyed. "I didn't say anything yet." He snaps, causing the Alpha to look at him in slight surprise. The way his eyebrows shoot up like that shouldn't be so attractive.

"You want us, then?" Edward's eyes are suddenly really green.

Louis nibbles on his bottom lip, his teeth sawing the soft flesh and he tugs at his lip with his fingers. "You said your brothers want to. Does this mean that you don't?"

"I didn't say that." Edward replies calmly, earning himself a small smile.

"Then?" Louis prompts, his calm heart lurching again.

"It's just, I don't know you, Louis." The way he says Louis' name is already enough to make Louis curl and purr.

Louis rolls his eyes. "That's what dating is going to be for, you tosser."

Edward shoots him a scowl, and instead of blushing, it makes Louis laugh. It's probably the crinkles in his eyes that makes Edward's face clear. "Do you want us too, then?"

Louis clears his throat. "Does this mean you're going to take me out on a date? Each of you?"

"If you want it to be that way, then yes." Edward immediately agrees. It makes Louis grin. 

Louis leans forward a little, wondering where the fuck his courage comes from. "Tell me you want me first."

Edward pauses, and for a moment Louis wonders if he went too far. "Why me?"

"You said your brothers want me. You didn't say you do. So tell me." He requests, eyes locking onto Edward's.

The Alpha doesn't blink. "I want you." He says, his gaze into Louis' soul doesn't waver. "Will you let us court you?"

"Yes." Louis breathes, hoping it comes out as sexy instead of pathetic.

Edward's eyes roam his face, slightly unfocused, and Louis grows a little excited when he leans forward a little, probably subconsciously. His eyelids start to flutter when the Alpha is inches away. And Louis's about to let them shut when he hears a sharp intake of breath and.. "Stay here." Edward suddenly says before he's hopping out of the door.

 _Wait, what?_ Louis leans back in his seat, crossing his arms and pouting. He was so hopeful that he's going to get a kiss. Did he do it wrong? Are they not supposed to kiss? Was that too fast of him to expect that? And here he thought he was in a movie.

He couldn't ponder for long because suddenly his door opens and it takes him a moment to register that Edward had opened it for him. The information makes him smile and he jumps out of the car, letting Edward close the door before he's shyly grinning up at the Alpha, fluttering his lashes in the way he knows that makes him attractive.

"How come you're not afraid of me?" Edward quietly asks.

"Why should I be afraid of you?" Louis' shoulders sagged, his face twisting in bewilderment. "What kind of a question is that?"

He receives a shrug. "I don't know. Most Omegas either hate me or are afraid of me."  
  
"You've given me no reason to hate you or be afraid of you." Louis admits, still a little confused. Edward is so fucking hot, why would people ever hate him? "Quite the contrary, really."

Edward cocks his eyebrow. "Do I now?"

"Yeah."

"You don't know me." He reasons.

Louis shakes his head. "I don't. But I want to."

"You're stupid."

"Excuse me?" Louis glares, making Edward smirk. It shocks him a little that his glare falters.

Edward sighs, his face twisting momentarily as if he's having an internal fight with himself before he finally moves, taking off the beanie he's wearing and putting it on Louis' head. The action surprises Louis a little and he almost flinches. "Three Alphas can be overwhelming."

"I was hoping I'd be the judge of that." He replies dryly, letting Edward tuck his hair under the fabric along with his ears. His nose scrunches up. "I'm not cold, you know."

"Yeah, because I won't let you be."

"When are you going to kiss me?" Louis blurts out, then instantly regrets it because the moment the words are out of his mouth, Edward freezes. He stands there gawking at Louis as if Louis just told him he murdered his parents.

Then Edward continues with the beanie again, schooling his expression into a calm one. In the middle of fixing Louis' hair, he had stepped closer. Once he's done, he makes no move to step back. "Do you want me to?" He asks quietly.

"Desperately." Louis confirms, feeling his mouth go dry and quickly licking his lips to moisturise them. He holds back the urge to jump around giddily when Edward's eyes follow the motion of his tongue.

Their gazes connect again. "I haven't taken you out on a date yet."

"Well, if you kiss me now and then kiss me again after our date, you'd be kissing me for the second time instead of the first." Louis says.

Edward scoffs softly, not a bite in his tone. "Where's your logic in this?"

"None. Are you going to kiss me or not?" Louis is usually in control and calm but he doesn't know what happened to that now that Edward is standing so close to him. He can smell the Alpha, so musky and manly and his knees are growing weak already.

Edward is chuckling. Why is he chuckling and not kissing Louis? "You're very pushy."

"Yeah, I was told. If you're not going to kiss me I'll ju- mmffphh!"

Louis gasps into a warm mouth, a pair of plump lips pressing against him and two hands on his waist, making his eyes flutter close, body going pliant in Edward's hold. His knees shake a little as he slowly kisses him back, causing the Alpha to grip him tighter and pushes him until he's leaning against the car and Edward is pinning him against it.

Edward sucks on his bottom lip, his hands burning on his waist while Louis' own hands move to wrap around the Alpha's body, small hands resting on the broad, muscled back. His lips are persistent against Louis’, moving in a way that coaxes a moan out of the Omega while he clings onto the strong body so he won't collapse onto the ground.

His lips are so soft, soft soft, yet his kiss is warm, urgent and rough but Louis loves it, kissing him back just as rough and moans again when teeth tugs on his lip. Edward pulls back then to let both of them catch their breath.

Louis pulls him down again when he's about to speak, and Edward lets him. He stands there, crowding Louis against the car, sucking and kissing and biting his mouth over and over until Louis' head spins.

It feels like hours after that when Edward pulls away again. His lips are red and swollen, telling Louis that his are probably in the same state. Both of them are panting harshly, and Louis' heart is beating rapidly as if he just finished a marathon. He can feel how flushed his face is, the blush probably covering his neck.

The grip on his waist doesn't loosen.

When Louis slips his hand up to grip Edward's curly lock and tugs him down again, their lips meet in a soft, gentle kiss. It makes Louis smile against Edward's mouth, causing the Alpha to pull him closer until their bodies align. He quietly sighs into Edward's mouth, separating their lips with a smacking sound and smiling shyly up at him.

"You have a very sweet mouth, kitten." Edward murmurs, bending down to nose along Louis' jaw. Louis purrs softly, tilting his head back to allow better access. The nickname makes his heart jump and for the first time in forever, he feels giddy instead of disgusted hearing that kind of pet name.

He mewls when Edward drops a lingering kiss on his neck. "Take me out on a date fast so I can kiss you again."

"Tomorrow night." Edward says, straightening up and licking his lips.

Louis pouts. "I can't. I gotta work."

"The restaurant? You're going back?" Edward gives him a frown.

"I need to work, Edward." Louis huffs, taking his hands off the body pressed up against him in favour of crossing his arms. His action prompts an amused look.

"If you're going to be our mate, you don't need to work any more." He says.

Louis shakes his head. "But it's not confirmed yet that you would choose me. If you change your mind, you'll lose nothing but I'd lose a job."

"Trust me, we wouldn't change our mind." Edward says convincingly.

"Says you now." Louis grumbles.

Edward chuckles, brushing his nose along Louis' cheek, the graze of his eyelash on the boy's skin making the Omega giggle. "Quit the job, please? I don't want anybody treating you any less than you deserve."

"We're not even in a relationship, yet and you're telling me what to do? Should I be certain that this isn't going to be an abusive relationship?" Louis raises his eyebrows, teasing.

It earns him a pinch on his waist. "Don't be naughty."

"Ow! See? Abusive." Louis scrunches up his face.

Edward's face turns serious, then, making Louis sigh. "Princess, promise me you'll quit the job."

"Okay, okay, fine. And you say I'm pushy. Ugh." He taps Edward's nose, ignoring the way his heart jumps happily at the nickname. "I'll only listen to you this once because you're cute."

"I am not cute."

"Yes, you are." Louis sing song, standing on his tip toe to press their lips briefly. "Oh God, we're not even dating yet and I'm already addicted to your kisses."

"Is that a bad thing?" Edward asks with a crooked smile, the little shit.

Louis hums as he brushes their lips together, but not kissing. "It makes me wonder if your brothers have delicious lips like you too."

"As much as it pains me to say this, they do." Edward sighs.

"I can't wait for the date." He says excitedly, pulling back to grin up at him.

"I'll tell them to text you later." Edward informs him, leaning forward as if he wants to kiss Louis on top of his head but quickly stops himself before he steps back to put a distance between them. Louis already misses his warmth.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow, then." Louis smiles, ready to take the beanie off to hand it back to Edward but a hand stops him.

The Alpha groans in annoyance before moving to fix it again. "Keep it."

"I'm going to take it off again once I'm inside." Louis tells him but Edward shuts him up with a glare. When Edward finishes, Louis asks him. "Can I go now?"

"Yes."

"Okay, drive carefully." Louis says, grabbing Edward's shoulder and pulling him down so he could kiss him on the cheek. 

He's about to leave when Edward grabs his elbow and waltz him back into his arms. 

"You forgot something." He tells Louis, a tiny smirk on his lips. 

Louis widens his eyes and holds his breath when he feels a hand ghosting over the top of his arse. He gasps when the hand slides into his back pocket, then leaves something inside once it disappears. 

Edward drops his hands and clears his throat. "Your phone." He clarifies, then takes a step back.

"Oh." Louis breathes, his heart still racing as if all his blood cells are having a marathon. It's probably true cause his face is flushing. 

He walks over to the entrance of his building, stopping and turning around. Edward is still watching him, unmoving from where he's standing. 

"Well, go." Louis waves his hand, as if he's shooing a dog. "What are you waiting for?" 

Edward rolls his eyes annoyedly. "Go inside." 

Louis makes a face, then smiles until he barely can see. "Okay." He quickly obeys, watching from inside the door as Edward gets inside the car and drives away.

And if he screams excitedly and startles an old lady when he's fully inside, no one has to know that. Except maybe the old lady. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> What do you think? omg, I don't know. Honestly, I think this chapter is a mess I'm sorry. I went through this like a thousand times but only halfway through every single time because I'm so tired everyday. Hahah. So I'm sorry if there any mistake that I've missed. Tell me what you think!! :) xx 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii oh my God, I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever???? I've been so busy! There were multiple presentations and tests and assignments all due within a week and it's been that way for the past two weeks and I have a test today but I decided to just update so that I won't put this off any longer. Since I barely have time to myself, I'd like to say that I only managed to reread this chapter once so apologies for any mistakes! I don't truly even know what's happening in this chapter?? All that there are in my head right now is _law law law_. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! Oh, also! This is just a filler chapter and it's quite short I'm sorry. :(  
> 
> 
> **EDIT:** Guys, is the later part of the chapter fucked up for you guys on mobile as it is for me? I'm trying to fix it but I haven't got much time so I'd be doing it little by little. Sorry for that!

 

"You kissed him?"  
  
Edward barely reacts to the screaming, excited pair of 'children' yelling at him while he sits in his chair. Liam is standing at the corner of the room, giggling at the antics of two third of the Styles. Niall pays them no attention as he browses through the magazine he's laid out on the table, sitting perched on top of Edward's lap while he reads. 

"Stop being so excited. It's not you he kissed." He drawls, supporting his face by his fist that he's propped up on the arm rest. 

"Come on, Edward. Tell me everything." Harry says eagerly, shamelessly trying to peel Niall off of his brother so he could take the Omega's place. 

Edward holds on to his blond friend while he throws a glare in the direction of his brother. "Don't." 

Niall yawns, squirming on the Alpha's lap for better comfort before he leans back and flips the magazine again. "Go away, Harry. It's too comfy for me to move."

"Liam, your Omega is bullying me." Harry makes a sad face, only prompting an annoyed sound from Liam. Harry's face falls at that and he pouts. "Nobody in this house loves me, I'm going to leave."

"And then you'll come back crying within two days because you accidentally bit your lip too hard and there's nobody there to kiss it better for you." Marcel says snidely, pressing a fist onto his mouth. 

Liam and Niall start cackling while Harry gawks at such betrayal. 

"That was one time! And I came back because... because..." He stammers, trying to recall why exactly he returned that one time he tried to run away and leave his brothers because he felt unappreciated. The memory that comes up isn't exactly for him to voice out so Harry just settles for silence. 

Marcel sighs, pulling at Harry's arm so he could slowly drag his brother into an embrace. Harry's attempt to get away isn't even half-hearted so Marcel easily wraps him into a hug, one that Harry huffs and struggles to release himself from. "Come on, babe. You know we're just kidding. It's okay if you came back just because you miss us." He reassures, running his fingers through Harry's curly locks. 

"I did not." Harry grumbles, crossing his arms. He still looks upset when Marcel drops a kiss on his head.

"You admitted yourself that you were staring at our photo the whole time you were in the train. Where did you even intend to go?" Edward taunts from his seat, slowly toying with the strands of Niall's hair. 

Marcel shoots his eldest brother a warning look. "That happened two years ago, Edward. Cut it."

"I was going to go home." Harry has loosened his arms, instead choosing to pick and poke at the fabric of the sweater on Marcel's biceps that wraps around his neck. 

They can feel the moment everybody in the room tenses up. 

" _This_ is your home." Edward snarls lowly. At the distraction, Liam silently urges his Omega to get up and get away from the Alpha. Niall nods stiffly, scurrying off of his lap and rushing to Liam's side. "We promised not to go back."

"I know. But he's not there anymore. She's alone. She has to be lonely." Harry sags against Marcel, his face falling.

"Harry, she's not alone. She has Robin now." Edward groans. "You know what it does to you to go back, what it does to all of us." 

"It happened years before, Edward. Let it go. You're making Harry upset." Marcel says in a tensed voice, his face stoic.

Liam and Niall hold their breath, nervously waiting for Edward's reply. They really fear that Edward would just say something and ruin it. They were having such a good time. 

"Alright, okay." Edward mutters and the rest exhale in relief. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. Come here, baby." He says softly, addressing Harry while he opens his arms wide. 

Harry peels Marcel off of him so he could quickly get to his older brother, the one he's always looked up to all these years. And when he's settled on Edward's lap, he buried his face at the crook of his neck. Harry fits his nose at the spot against Edward's throat that hold his scent the strongest, one that clouds his head and overwhelms him with calm euphoria. 

Edward's hand rubbing down his back is soothing as always. "Don't be upset."

"'M not." Harry's reply is muffled. "You could never upset me." 

Liam turns to Marcel, scratching the back of his neck. "No wonder the Betas enjoy the drama in this house. It's almost as good as those in the telly."

Niall nods in agreement. 

While the three talk, Edward awards Harry with a kiss on his forehead, making his brother preen and curl tighter on his lap. "Louis said yes, by the way." He starts. 

"Really?" The bright smile on Harry's face is enough to make Edward smile, if only by a little. "He wants us?"

Edward nods. "He does, all of us. I didn't expect him to say yes." He admits carefully, stroking his brother's hand.

"Do you think it's a good idea?" Harry suddenly asks, voice so timid Edward had to strain his ears to deem his words audible. 

"What?"

"I don't know, the whole Omega thing. Would it be a good idea?"

"Harry.." Edward brushes a strand of hair back and tucks it behind Harry's ear. "I thought you were excited to get an Omega. I thought you like Louis." He frowns, a little hint of bewilderment forming a crease on his forehead.

"Yeah, I am. I do. I like him so much. I've never felt so affectionate towards any Omega before. And we don't even know him yet." Harry's face warms up.

"Then what's the problem?" Edward urges softly.

Harry lifts his face up, looking Edward in the eye. "It's been just the three of us for so long. What if an Omega messes up our dynamic? What if it's not a good idea?"

"Hey, hey." Edward cups both sides of his face, triggering the calming in his nerves. "Breathe." He says when Harry looks like he's going to panic.

"Okay." Harry obeys, sucking in a huge breath before he attempts to voice his thoughts. "I don't want an Omega to be the thing that drives us apart."

Edward is quiet for a moment, his eyes adverting away but he still has Harry's face in his grasp. "You're afraid that we're not going to be as close as we are now when we get an Omega?"

Harry nods. "And, what if we grow to be like  _him_? I don't want-"

"Shh.. Hush, okay? We are never, were never and  _never_ will be what he was. We got rid of him and he won't influence us even a little bit. I won't let that happen.  _Ever._ " Edward promises. "Okay?" He raises his eyebrows expectantly, using one hand to brush Harry's hair back. It reminds him of how he used to do it when Harry would fall when playing because he's a clumsy fuck since they were little and it's always Edward he would go to crying like a mess with red, tear stained face and bleeding knee or a sprained ankle. Every single time, Edward would scold him before he'd kiss his forehead, wipe his tears away and tell him it would be fine. The memory floods his chest with warmth for his little sibling and he can't deny the urge to leave another lingering kiss on Harry's forehead.

"Okay." Harry nods again. 

"And I would die before I let an Omega be the reason that drives you or Marcel away from me." Edward continues, releasing Harry's face and content to just brush his hair back, as if Harry's a child. 

Harry makes a sound of disagreement. "People always say that Alphas' behaviour tends to change once they're mated. Especially the possessive ones."

"Then we just need each other to keep ourselves grounded, don't we?" At that, Harry cracks a small smile. 

"Yeah." He murmurs softly.

Edward pulls Harry to his chest, cradling him close and pecking the side of his head. "You better be ready to take Louis out on a date and charm the pants off of him."

"A date?" Harry perks up, pulling back to stare questioningly at him.

"Yeah, he's expecting us to take him out. Each of us. So you better be prepared to impress him because I have a feeling that he'd put a high expectation." Edward purses his lips, making Harry grin. "Not that I say he doesn't deserve to do so." 

Harry lets his eyes trail away, trying to come up with a good idea. Then he looks at Edward again. "Where are you taking him?"

The addressed Alpha gives him a reticent smirk. "Why should I tell you that?" 

"Because.." Harry whines. "I don't want to do the same thing you would. That's not fun and I don't want him to think I'm copying you."

"Alright, alright, you big baby." Edward rolls his eyes, though Harry knows him enough to figure out that he's just teasing the younger boy. "I'm just going to take him to a fancy dinner."

Harry cackles loudly, then gasping as he slaps a palm to his mouth. Edward gives him a wide eyed look, causing him to giggle even more. "Sorry, it's just, your idea is so lame."

"Excuse me?"

"But it is." Harry urges, shrieking when determined fingers start digging at his sides, pulling out choked laughter and pleads for mercy. "Edward, no! Stop! Okay, okay! You're not lame! I take it back!"

Edward chuckles as he grips Harry's waist just before he could tumble off onto the floor. "Yeah, you know better than to do that."

Liam, Niall and Marcel are in their own bubble while they discuss about temporarily dying Zayn's hair purple in his sleep but the bubble pops when they hear Edward laughing. Simultaneously, all three of them stop talking and focus to watch while the eldest Styles starts tickling Harry again.

"What is this beautiful sight, Liam?" Niall asks in awe. 

"I don't know. It's too early for a Christmas miracle." Liam replies back, jaw slacked. He quickly pulls out his phone. "I'm going to take a picture while it lasts. It's not always you see Edward like this."

Marcel just watches with his lower lip trapped between his teeth, the fond in his chest almost too much for him to contain. Liam snaps a few photos and quickly offers his screen to the youngest triplet, Niall nudging both of them to take a look. 

"Liam, you're sending that to me so I can frame it." Marcel requests, giving Liam an expectant look. 

"Yeah, sure." 

* * *

  

 

 

 

"Hey, can I come in?" Marcel stands at the door frame, knuckles still pressed on the wood where he knocked. 

Edward looks up from his paperwork, forehead crinkled with the remnants of his stress. He nods once, sighing heavily and dropping his pen before he leans back in his seat. His hand carefully starts to massage his temple, eyelids shutting. 

Marcel is silent as he walks into the office; even the sound of his footsteps is quiet enough. At first he pauses behind the pair of chairs situated opposite Edward across the desk, but then he continues and rounds the furniture. Edward still looks distressed when he approached, so Marcel quickly slides over and settles himself on Edward's lap. 

He nudges Edward's hand away, replacing it with his own instead. The tensed muscles surrounding Edward's face starts to relax the moment skilled fingers get to work. 

"You okay?" He asks softly, watching Edward's eyes flutter open at his question.

Edward blinks once before his green eyes disappear again. "Yeah, just busy. It's stressing me out." 

"You should relax a little." Marcel advices. "Take it slow. You're the boss." 

Marcel isn't even fazed when arms circle his waist, pulling him closer. "Yeah. I'll try." Edward replies, leaning into his brother's touch. 

"I need to talk to you." Marcel speaks up, his ministration stopping and sliding his hands down and wrapping his arms around Edward's neck. 

Two eyebrows shoot up, silently questioning him. "Yeah? What is it?" 

"It's about Louis." 

Edward's eyebrows grow even higher, intensifying his unspoken question. 

Marcel sighs heavily and leans forward, pressing their foreheads together. "Promise you'll talk to me." 

"I  _am_ talking to you." Edward says. 

"Edward." Marcel's warning prompts a chuckle from his brother. 

"Alright, spill it out then." 

"What's your issue?" Marcel starts. 

Edward tilts his head, confused. "What do you mean?" 

"It's just..." Marcel frowns as he tries to collect his thoughts. "I mean, you do want Louis, right? Or else you won't agree to us courting him, right?"

Edward still looks confused, but he slolwy nods nonetheless. 

"But why are you acting so inconsistently? A moment you're so against the idea of courting him, and then you're the first one to kiss him. I don't understand. What's going on inside your head?" Marcel leans back a little and crosses his arms, hoping that his brother would give him a serious answer and not play around.

Edward clears his throat. "You noticed, then." 

Marcel groans in frustration. "Of course I do, Jesus Christ." 

"Marcel, you do know we have no experience at all when it comes to being with an Omega." He tells him, lips pressed tight. "I think it's reasonable for me to be a little scared of what I don't fully know of."

Marcel's gaze softens at that and he pushed himself back into Edward's space, his arms folding around him again. "You're scared." 

"Hmm, that's what I said." 

"You never get scared." Marcel murmurs. 

Edward disagrees. "But I do." 

"What are you scared of?" 

"Fucking this up." 

"Edward, you won't." Marcel reassures with a glint of faith in his eyes. "You're going to do great as an Alpha. You've been a good leader to me and Harry all these years."

"That's different, isn't it? You both are Alphas too." Edward sighs. 

Marcel tuts, shaking his head. "Come on, Edward. You're not going to fuck this up. It'll be okay." 

"Do you think I confused him too with the way I behaved?" 

Marcel nods, honest. "Most probably, yeah." 

"I don't want to do anything that would be the reason he won't want us." 

He gets a kiss to his cheek as a reply. "You won't. It's okay. We'll figure this out together."

"Okay."

Marcel grabs his cheek, guiding Edward's face until their lips meet. Then he says softly. "You still stressed out, then?" 

"Very." Edward responds, his hand squeezing Marcel's thigh. Hoping. 

Marcel pulls back, ignoring the disappointed look on Edward's face as he retracts his limbs off of the chair one by one and stands on his feet. He says nothing as he walks back to the door. Though, instead of leaving, he merely closes it and proceeds to turn the lock. 

He spins on his heel, grinning at Edward. "Do you want to play?" 

"Fuck, yes. Please." 

 

* * *

 

It is raining by the time Louis finishes making his tea. He quickly puts the milk back into the fridge and grabs his mug before making his way out of the kitchen.

Louis likes to watch the drops of water on his windows when it rains, but he hates the rain itself. It always makes the house colder. It reminds him of the time it used to be when his family can't even afford a heater. 

He sits by the window pane, staring out of the glass to look at the people walking about just carrying on with their day. He used to do this all the time whenever he had free time. But since he had gotten two jobs for day and night, there wasn't exactly time for him to laze about and look at people running around in the rain. Now that he's quit his job as a waiter, Louis is glad for the little time he has to himself. 

He's called in to work right after Edward dropped him home that morning. His employer was a little upset with the news but he let Louis go without a yell or anything, so Louis found that to be a relief. He's still going to drop by to the place tomorrow after work to collect his stuff and say goodbye to his colleagues. 

It sounds like his life is a little relaxing now, but Louis can't let himself feel that way since he still has to help his mother and siblings back home. He has to find another job that could assist him to achieve that. Somehow he regrets quitting his current, second job. But Edward is right, he doesn't deserve that. He'll find a new job, one that pays him well and doesn't oppress him.

His train of thoughts is clouded with too many things to think of at once that he's inevitably caught up in it, taking a few moments to realise that the buzzing sounds he keeps hearing are coming from his phone on the coffee table. His heart picks up a little when the phone keeps vibrating, telling him that he's receiving notifications for the multiple messages coming in.

Louis quickly walks over to the coffee table, abandoning his cup of tea to pick up the vibrating device instead. When Louis unlocks the screen, he has a few messages from an unknown number and two from Niall.

He decides to read those from Niall first.

**Niall:** Hey Lou! I gave the triplets your number. Hope you don’t mind.

**Niall:** Gonna give ya a tip, better block Harry now before it’s too late. The cunt always has things to say.

Louis chuckles, quickly typing back a reply.

_Hey mate! Sure, no problem. Thank you._

Then, he moves on to the next one.

**Unknown:** Hiiiiii Louuu! :) xx

Louis grins, moving back to take a seat while his fingers are already typing away a reply. He saves the number, grinning like a fool.

**Harry:** Guess who this is?

**Harry:** Louuuu where are you?

**Harry:** Are you ignoring me?

**Harry:** LOUIS ARE YOU DEAD

Louis would usually be annoyed with this kind of behaviour but with Harry he just can’t help but think that it’s cute. He’s smiling like a fool right now, face threatening to split into two.

_Hiiiii Harryyy! xx_

_No, I’m not ignoring you, love. Didn’t notice my phone was buzzing._

_And I’m not dead, Harold. Stop being a child._

Harry’s reply doesn’t seem to come in one message.

**Harry:** Louis!! Thank God you’re not dead!

**Harry:** I’m not a child.

Louis rolls his eyes, making himself cosy on the sofa before he chooses to reply.

_Yes, you are a child. People from space can see you’re pouting right now._

He reaches for his mug, quietly sipping on his tea while he waits. His heart absolutely does not pick up when his phone buzzes again.

**Harry:** Regardless, I'll be the one taking you out this Saturday. Expect me at your doorstep at 7.

_Where's your manners, Harriet? You haven't even asked me out, yet._

**Harry:** Shit, yeah. Sorry. Lou, do you want to go out with me?

**Harry:** That's not my name. :(

Louis has to actually hold back a giggle.

_That’s totally fine by me, Harold. Just as long as we’re not going to the playground. ;)_

**Harry:** Trust me, Lou. You’ll have fun with me no matter where I take you. ;) xx

_Oh, is that so, Harold?_

**Harry:** Still not my name.

_Oh, I’m so sorry, Hazza._

**Harry:** That’s still not my name, you prick.

Louis starts giggling, bringing a hand to his mouth before he’s typing back another reply to Harry.

_Okay, my lovely Harry. I’m sure we’ll have a wonderful time regardless of where you’re going to take me._

 

* * *

 

Louis wakes up to the sound of his alarm blasting through the room, tugging him out of his peaceful slumber and diminishing his dream of three pairs of green eyes and sinfully beautiful smiles. He rolls over, thoughts instantly drawn to the contents of the words he and Harry said to each other last night. A giddy smile slowly paints itself on Louis' face, his happiness coming out in elated giggles.

The loud crow in his room makes him realise that his alarm is still blaring, deafening probably the whole flat with the shrill noises. It doesn't surprise him when Alex is prompted to knock on the door and start shouting.

"Tommo, shut that thing down and wake the fuck up!"

Louis laughs in response. "Okay!"

There's a pause where he thinks Alex is trying to frown at him from behind the door. "Are you on crack, mate?"

"No, Alex! How dare you think so lowly of me!" Louis puts a hand on his chest, ignoring the fact that Alex can't even see him.

"Oh God, you're already being dramatic at six in the morning." His flatmate says without any hint of urgency in his monotonous voice.

"Leave me alone." Louis shoots back, all barks and no bites.

He hears Alex's faint footsteps walking away, the lad muttering obscenities under his breath. Louis is still smiling, grabbing his towel and quickly skips to the bathroom for his shower.

 

* * *

Louis is sure the aliens could tell he's cheerful as fuck that morning when he keeps singing and humming and whistling to himself even when he's making his breakfast: cereal.

"What's gotten into you, mate?" Alex asks in amusement, clapping his shoulder when he walks past him to sit at the table.

Louis instantly freezes and falls quiet at the question, straightening up and clearing his throat. "Nothing. Why would you think something's wrong with me?"

"Shut up, wanker!" Alex beams. "What's gotten you so happy today? Did you get a promotion?"

"Nope." Louis chirps, bringing his bowl to the table and sitting down. "In fact, I quit my job at the restaurant."

Alex's eyes widen, his hand slaps on the table, making Louis jump in shock. "No way! Finally? What was the last straw?"

"Nothing. My Alpha told me to." Louis shrugs, then flinches. Nope, nope, not your Alpha yet, Louis.

_Yet._

"I mean, umm."

“You’ve an Alpha?” Alex shrieks. “You? Louis I-hate-all-the-Alphas-that-even-breathe-in-my-way Tomlinson?”

Louis is honestly offended when Alex throws his head back and let the loudest bark of laughter.

"You're the worst."

Alex snorts, clutching his stomach. "Oh God, okay, okay I'm sorry. Tell me about this Alpha of yours."

Louis waits until his friend has stopped laughing before smacking the back of his head, the sound echoing in their empty flat.

"Ow!"

"You deserve it." Louis snaps, pointing a tongue out. Alex only grins at him so he knows that his friend isn't upset.

"Right, I'm sorry." He says carefully, poking Louis' arm and earning a playful growl. "Tell me about your Alpha."

"Well, technically, they're not my Alphas yet."

Alex chokes on his drink, dropping his cup onto the table and sputtering tea out while he pounds his chest and coughs. " _Alphas_?"

Louis ducks his head, blushing intensely. "Yeah."

"As in.. more... than one?" Alex is still in a coughing fit and Louis doesn't seem like he wants to help any time soon.

"There are three actually."

Alex starts coughing more intensely, stumbling off of his chair to go find a glass of water. He does not know how water would help when he just choked on tea but it won't hurt to try. Louis ignores his friend's suffer in favour of cringing to himself at the thought that he has three potential mates and if things work out he won't get a mate, he'd get three.

Once Alex stops panting and is free from his suffering, he quickly takes a seat and grips the edge of the table, gulping thickly. "Three?"

Louis nods, a weird expression on his face.

It makes Alex frown a little. "You don't look too happy about it."

"No, I just." He presses a fist to his mouth. "What if I'm not a good enough Omega for them?"

Alex's face softens and he reaches out to rest a hand on Louis' shoulder. "Come on, I'm sure you will. They wouldn't consider you if you weren't."

"Well, I sure hope so."

"No, Lou. You're Louis Tomlinson. Go and get them Alphas. You can do this. Shake your booty and they'll submit to you." Alex smirks, wriggling around trying to twerk but he's just bouncing awkwardly on the chair with a very suggestive expression on his face.

It makes Louis sigh. "You're the most embarrassing."

"Shut up. Now tell me about your Alphas." He nudges his flatmates.

"Well..." Louis drags out. "They're triplets. For starters."

"Whoa, nice! Are all three of them attractive?"

Louis shakes his head. "You don't even know, Al, mate. They're so fit. It's like they're unreal. I can't believe they're not a pigment of my imagination."

"And you're going to score them." Alex cheers, ever the optimist.

Louis swallows and makes a face. "Yeah, I sure hope so. If not, I'll never even consider another Alpha ever again."

"Who are they, anyway?" Alex asks, mindlessly picking at the chipped wood on the surface of their table.

Louis shrugs. "They're the Styles. I don't know. But I think they're filthy rich."

"Styles? STYLES?" Alex jumps out of his seat, making Louis cower back when he leans over to scream at Louis' face. "You mean to talk to me that they're the Styles triplets?"

Louis raises his eyebrows, nodding warily.

"The triplets as in, Edward, Harry, and Marcel?" Alex booms again, disbelief and shock evident on his face.

Louis wonders if it's a bad or good sign.

Alex drops back onto his seat and takes a deep breath, watching the expression on Louis’ face. "Don't tell me you don't know who Edward Styles is."

"Um..." Louis scratches his beard. "The man who possibly already owns a quarter of my heart although I've only met him last night?"

Alex scowls at him teasingly. "You sap." Then he shakes his head, all serious again. "I can't believe this. And you don't know who Harry Styles is?"

"He's like the dumbest." Louis supplies, shaking his head with a terribly fond smile on his face. "He's just so dumb and pretty and lovely and-"

"Do you at least know what Marcel Styles does?" Alex cuts in expectantly.

Louis is quite ashamed as he presses his lips together and gives his friend a slight shake of his head.

"Out of all people, of course they had to pick someone who didn't even know of their existence before meeting." Alex groans. "Listen to me, Louis. Edward Styles inherited his grandfather's company when he was 22. He's the CEO of Cox Corporation."

"Edward?" Louis' eyes threaten to bulge out of their socket.

"Uhuh. But that's not just it. Harry Styles is a model. He's done Burberry, Gucci, YSL. You name it." Alex lists them off his fingers.

Louis claps a hand on his mouth to stop himself from bursting out laughing. "Harry?" He squeaks. "That Harry? A model?"

He can't help himself, he starts roaring with laughter.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, it's just.." Louis pretends to wipe a tear, clutching his middle and slamming his palm repeatedly on the table. "There's no way Harry's a model."

Alex glares. "Why would you think so?"

"Well, he doesn't act like one. He's just so cute and endearing." Louis shakes his head repeatedly, cheeks hurting from smiling so much.

Alex rolls his eyes, glaring at Louis as he pulls his phone up. He quickly types in the password to unlock the screen and opens up the web browser.

Louis finishes his cereal while his mate browses, wondering what Alex is trying to accomplish. He doesn't have to wonder for long because suddenly Alex is shoving his phone onto Louis' face and making him go cross eyed.

"What's this?" Louis blinks, taking the phone from Alex's hold and putting it at a safe distance from his face so his eyesight doesn't worsen.

Alex has opened up the web page of Google Images where pictures of Harry are staring up at him from the columns.

Louis is quiet while he scrolls, gulping and trying not to take note of how dry his mouth is all of a sudden. He chooses to open up one of the pictures. Harry looks so good. It's a picture of him advertising for Burberry, smouldering at the camera with an arm crossed over his body and two fingers tugging on his lip.

Then there's another one where he's facing to the side, but his head is turned towards the camera and he's giggling. Louis smiles, remembering the exact same sight he's witnessed in real life.

He scrolls to the side, opening the next image and visibly drools. Harry is sitting back on a small, extravagant sofa and smirking at the camera, his face is tilted back a little. It's as if he's staring right into Louis' soul with the sexy smoulder and he shivers, shutting his eyes. Harry's legs are parted open, his arms each on the arm rest, chest puffed and the top buttons undone to show off his chest and give a peek of his nipple.

Fuck, Louis wonders how much more pictures of Harry exist out there that he could add to his wank materials.

"Louis?" Alex calls carefully, sounding like he's trying not to laugh as he watches every twitch of muscles on Louis' face. "Do you believe me?"

Louis almost throws the phone on the table in the process of handing it back to Alex. "I'm having a tough time believing that's the same Harry I met."

"Well.." Alex shrugs. "You could just ask him about it. When are you meeting them again?"

The question reminds Louis of Edward and his heart flutters in his chest. "I have a date with Edward tonight..."

"Already? That's fast!" The black haired man says. "They're serious about courting you, then?"

Louis makes a nonchalant face, pursing his lips. "I think so. But I sure hope so." He sighs. "They're already growing on me. It's so unreal how much I'm liking them already."

Alex gives him an encouraging smile. "That's good, Lou. I'm so happy for you. If they're nice to you and you like them, then I hope things would go well for you."

"Me too." Louis smiles. "Thanks Al. I'll tell you everything after the date tonight."

"Yeah, if you even come back for the night." Alex winks.

"Excuse me." Louis throws a playful punch. "I'm not going home with anybody until I've established a relationship, alright?"

Alex laughs. "Yeah, yeah, I know."

"So, what does Marcel do?" Louis questions, a little curious now that Harry turns out to be a model.

"Okay, wait here." Alex holds up a finger, making Louis confused when the boy suddenly stands up and disappears into his room.

"O...kay.." Louis shrugs, taking his bowl to the sink. He takes time washing the dish, wondering what Alex is fetching in his room that could be any way related to what Marcel does. When he's done drying the bowl and tucking it away in the cabinet, Alex walks back into the kitchen holding a hardcover. Louis is still a bit lost about the whole thing. "Why did you bring me a book? Does the bloke have an autobiography or something?"

Alex gives him a weird look, but he just ushers him to sit down. "Come on, I want you to see this."

Louis obeys, doing so with a little reluctance but he takes a sit anyway. "What is it?"

Instead of replying, Alex slides the book towards him. When Louis just stares confusedly at the book in silence, the man sighs and pokes his pointer finger at the bottom of the cover. Louis' confused face doesn't falter when he glances at Alex but it clears out once he's read the words printed on the page where Alex is pointing.

_M.H. Styles_

It takes him a moment to get it. "Marcel? He wrote this?" Louis gasps, disbelief written all over his face as he turns to Alex again. His eyes are almost popping out. Alex is staring at him with an expectant look, as if waiting for something else. Then it flickers in Louis' features and he leans back in his seat to suck in a huge breath, dragging his hands from his temples down to his cheeks. "HE'S M.H. STYLES?!"

Alex smirks, nodding proudly.

"He's got like, what, ten books out there?"

"Yeah. He's a popular one, great writer too."

"What the Hell, Al! How did you know all these?"

"My girlfriend is a fanatic of Harry Styles." Alex shrugs as if that explains everything. "And I was reading one of Marcel's book when she got all excited and says, 'Ooh babe, did you know one of Harry's triplets wrote that?' And then she just starts talking about the three of them. I didn't even know why I listened. Guess it comes out beneficial, anyway."

Louis pales a little. "So, um.. Are they, like, popular?"

"Just Harry. Sometimes there are talks about Marcel a little here and there, but mostly Harry."

"And Edward?" Louis leans forward a little.

"Have you seen him? Who would even dare write about him?" Alex laughs.

Louis doesn't even know why that statement offends him in Edward's behalf. The triplets need to stop growing on him so fast! "What do you mean?"

"Well, Edward can be scary."

"He's nothing but a sweetheart to me." Louis defends, pushing a way the urge to bump his fist on the table to make his point across. "Edward is really lovely."

"That's because you're a lovesick puppy, you arse."

"Shut up." Louis kicks his shin under the table, making his flat mate burst out laughing.

"Nah, it's just, the first time a paparazzi tries to follow Edward Styles, he almost got ran over by the bloke." Alex just laughs louder at the subject, having to take a few breaths before he could continue. "And I remember my girl showing a video of Harry's reaction when people asked him about it. Lad isn't even fazed. I think he looks proud of Edward when he talks about it. I guess because it brings off the burden of his shoulders a little. Nobody can take pictures of Harry if he goes out with Edward. After the first accident, I don't think anyone wants to try and take the risk. There'd be articles that say they went out and shit but there'd be no pictures."

Louis chuckles, but inside he's horrified by how much he thinks what Edward did is endearing instead of scary. "You almost sound like you're a fan of them too." He teases Alex, wriggling his eyebrows.

"Nah, I'm just a loyal fan of Marcel." Alex gestures at the book. "But I'm forced to keep updated with whatever Harry is doing because of Hailey, you know, she never stops talking about him."

Louis smiles, Alex's words sound annoyed but his face says otherwise. "You're completely smitten."

"Let's wait a few weeks and you'll be too." Alex snorts.

"Oh, shut up." In an act of pure maturity, Louis points his tongue out. Then uneasiness shows. "Do you think people would write about me if I go out on the date with Harry on Saturday?"

Alex looks so unbothered by his question that Louis feels a sudden desire to just choke him. "Can't promise they won't. But if they do and you don't like it or you look ugly in the picture or something, you know you can just talk to Edward about it. He'll get it settled." He cackles again, but aborts his laughter when Louis glares at him. He clears his throat, instead. "Well, if you don't get noticed, there'd be nothing. But if someone sees you, there would be something. I don't know."

Louis sighs. "What am I getting myself into?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? This chapter is so cliche, I hate myself. Sorry again for the late update!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys! Hi! Hi! I'm so sorry again for another late update! :"((( I've been so so so busy and I have another test tomorrow and basically I have a test every week so it's quite frustrating for me since I can barely find time to write and edit the chapters. I only have three more weeks before my finals and then I'd be finishing this semester, yeayy!!
> 
> Anyway, here's the next chapter. I quite enjoyed writing this one but I was a little rushed every time that I take my time to write so sorry for any mistake, or loopholes or if it didn't make sense? Just point it out and maybe I'll look back into it. My mind has been a mess of jumbled thoughts lately.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this one!!! And I'm sorry again for the late update. :(

"Alex! I don't know what to wear!" Louis wails from inside his room, standing in front of the pile of clothes on his bed. Numerous types of boxers and underwear lie pathetically on the floor, making him grimace at the sight of his horrendously messy room.

After he got home from the nursery, Louis straight away started digging his closet, pulling out one by one of the clothes he owns until his closet is empty and he still has yet to find a perfectly good outfit to wear. At this point, Louis is thankful enough if he gets to wear a decent outfit. But the problem is, he can't find any. He's tried to match every top with every one of his pants and nothing works. Nothing.

Edward had texted him earlier, telling him to wear something nice since they're going to have dinner. Everything he has is too casual and none of them look even slightly right. And now Louis is shitting his pants trying to work out a perfect attire.

It won't do any good at all if he just has a mental breakdown right now. He wonders what kind of picture it would be if Edward arrives only to find Louis rocking back and forth on the floor. The desire to just curl up and bawl about everything threatens to overcome but Louis strives to keep his mental health in check. He needs to go on this date. He has to.

But one glance at the mountain of fabrics again and Louis is pulling at his hair, screaming.

"Where's the fire?" Alex asks, calmly striding past the door without any care about the state of Louis' room. He walks over to the bed and wordlessly sits on the pile.

"Alex. Nothing works. I'm going to call Edward and cancel the date. This is not working out." The Omega says hurriedly, clearly a breath away from full blown panicking. "I'm going to die."

"You're not." Alex drawls, crossing his legs.

Louis slides onto the floor, sighing dejectedly. "I'm going to cancel the date. And we're not going to mate. We're never going to get married and I'm never going to get my litter of puppies. The whole world is going to crash. People are gonna die!"

"Always so dramatic." Alex rolls his eyes, shifting on the pile and pulling out one cloth at a time, observing it and shaking his head before tossing it behind him without a care. Louis watches him with remorse, trying not to cry.

"Well, you have nothing to wear, it turns out." The flat mate says observantly once he's finished going through Louis' clothes. The mountain of clothes has been reduced to nothing, instead they are now scattered around on the floor. Louis barely remembers the colour of his carpet.

"Wow, you're so sharp." Louis retorts back dryly. He pouts and goes back to mourning while he hugs his knees to his chest.

Alex makes a disapproving sound, getting off of the bed and walking over to where his friend is sitting pathetically. He grips the back of Louis' shirt, hauling the Omega to his feet and dragging him out of the room.

"Are you kicking me out because I'm failing horribly even before the first date?" Louis asks, as if already accepting his fate as he slouches down while he trails behind his friend.

Alex shoots him a punch on the arm. He almost wants to aim Louis' neck. "No, you tit. Shut up. You're going to borrow my clothes instead."

"Sorry I can't afford nice clothes. I'm poor as fuck."

"No, you're not. The clothes you deserve are just too expensive."

When they reach Alex's room, Louis immediately helps himself to drop down on Alex's bed while the owner of the room heads for the furniture that holds his fashionable clothes. Louis can't lie that he's had times where he's jealous that Alex can always afford to buy more stylish outfit and other stuff Louis really wants but is financially incapable of. But then he remembers that the money he could've used to buy those things are being used to make his mother happy and that's enough to make him content with life.

Alex pulls out a dark blue short sleeved shirt. He's never seen his friend wear that before. Louis wonders why. It's a nice one.

"Here. I bought this when I went shopping with my Mum once. Purchased it just because she insisted. Said it looked nice on me." Alex makes a face. "I disagree at all circumstances. I look terrible in this colour, mate." He pauses, smiling at Louis. "But I know this would look good on you. So put this on. I want you to have it."

Louis sits up. "Al, I can't take this. It looks expensive, must've cost you a fortune." He shakes his head, but reaches out to touch it and feel the material when Alex brings it over to the bed.

"Nah, that doesn't matter. I don't need it."

"I'll buy it from you, then." Louis tries to negotiate.

Alex glares at him. " _Nonsense_."

Louis' protest dies in his throat when Alex quickly spins around to get back to his clothes again. The blue eyed Omega smiles timidly, smoothing down the blue dress shirt he's holding and admiring it quietly. "Thank you, Alex."

His friend makes a non-committal sound before pulling out a pair of black pants. "Hah! Here it is. Perfect!" Alex quickly walks over to Louis and throwing it on his face. "Come on, come on, put them on." He glances at his watch. "Mr Styles is going to be here in twenty minutes."

Louis widens his eyes, scrambling to get onto his feet. He holds the shirt away from his body while he moves, trying not to cause any crease. Then he runs to the toilet to put it on.

When Louis walks back out, he doesn't look too happy. "Alex, I can barely walk in this." He points to the trousers he's wearing. It hugs his legs nicely, perfectly showing his curves and his thighs.

"Stop being so dramatic. You walk just fine." Alex says, a hint of excitement visible in his voice as he claps his hands together. "Now turn around. Show me that arse."

Louis is about to obey, until he hears the second sentence. "Wha- Hey!"

"Just turn around."

"Pervert." Louis grumbles, but spins on his heels regardless. His head twists back, trying to see Alex's reaction.

Alex makes happy sounds. "Yes. Perfect. I want you to wear this for the date with each of the triplets."

Louis stands to face his friend again. "Alex, I feel naked in this. I'm not going on a date with Edward wearing this!" He hisses, shuffling on his spot.

"But, Lou! That arse deserves the attention this kind of pants would attract."

Louis rolls his eyes. "They get attention no matter what I wear, Al."

"See?" Alex cheers. "You know your arse is bomb."

"And _this_ would only bring more attention." Louis huffs, crossing his arms.

Alex waves his hand. "Aren't you all about that testing the Alphas on dates? Just consider wearing this as a test for them." He winks. "I know you revel in the attention your bum gets."

Louis knows that trying to argue with Alex and his non-logical argument would only get him nowhere, so he settles with rolling his eyes.

"How are you doing your hair, then?"

* * *

The doorbell rings.

"Alex, oh my God, Alex he's here!" Louis panics, fixing his quiff again.

"Calm down, he's here to take you out on a date, not to ask for your hand in marriage. That'll come later. Breathe." Alex assures, rubbing small circles on Louis' back.

Everything he says flies completely over Louis' head, of course. And the Omega continues hyperventilating in front of the mirror.

"Come on, Lou. You look good." Alex pats his back. "Get yourself together. I'll get the door."

Louis stares intently at his reflection in the mirror once Alex is gone. "Come on, Tommo. You can do this." He waits until his breath is even, giving his quiff one last touch before he exits the room.

He hears faint voices that slowly grow clearer as he approaches the kitchen. It seems that Alex has invited Edward in.

"You're going to bring him home in one piece?" He hears Alex asks. Louis immediately frowns, wondering what Alex is up to.

Edward clears his throat. "Yeah. Of course."

"Make sure no Alpha disturbs him, alright? Break a hand if you need to, a neck even. Nobody touches my son."

Louis wants to slam his head into the nearest wall but he spent five minutes shaping his quiff, so he aborts that idea.

"Understood."

"If Louis doesn't walk through that door this evening looking like he's got the best Christmas present ever, I won't let you see him again." Alex warns the Alpha. At times like this, Louis thinks that the lad probably forgets he's a Beta.

Louis wonders if Edward is considering cancelling their date. He also wonders if he'll scare Edward away if he storm into the kitchen and punch Alex in the face.

When Edward is silent, Louis takes the chance to step in and stop his crazy overprotective friend.

He walks around the corner and clears his throat, making the two people in the kitchen turn to him. Edward's mouth twitches when he sees Louis, and the subtle way the Alpha runs his eyes down Louis' figure doesn't go unnoticed. It makes the Omega blush pleasantly.

Both Edward and Alex stand up, the latter trying to observe Edward's reaction to seeing Louis.

"Hi." Louis says shyly, face tinted a faint shade of red. He can barely meet Edward's eyes. What's wrong with him? Yesterday he's teasing Edward and today he can't even look at him without blushing.

"Hi." Edward parrots softly.

Alex clears his throat unnecessarily loudly, addressing Edward when he talks. "Remember what I said?"

Edward just nods. "Yes."

"Alex, I'm murdering you in your sleep." Louis gives him a sinister smile, really wishing he could stab his friend right now.

Alex's smile is lopsided as the three of them start walking out of the kitchen. "You know I'm just worried about you, sweetie."

"Fuck off." Louis replies, but he's smiling as he stops at the door. Edward brushes past him, walking out first and leaving the two friends to say their goodbye.

"Have fun, okay? You know I'm on speed dial if anything happens." He smooths down the fabric resting on Louis' shoulder, shooting a sly look at Edward who raises his eyebrows in reply.

Louis rolls his eyes as he grabs his coat and puts it on. "I know, it's my phone. Don't expect any call, though."

Alex points his tongue out and Louis mirrors him. Such mature adults, the two of them.

"Don't wait up for me." Louis says, giving Alex a brief hug before stepping back.

Alex nods. "I love you, but not enough to sacrifice my beauty sleep. Have fun."

Louis laughs, closing the door on his way out. Edward is patiently waiting for him, hands crossed behind his back with a straight posture. It makes him smile fondly as he approaches the man.

"Ready to go?" Edward asks, tilting his head to the side.

Louis didn't manage to truly observe him when they were back inside, afraid that Alex would tease him. But now that they're alone in the hallway, he briefly checks him out, appreciating the view. Edward wears a dark brown jumper with black jeans. His long, curly hair falls beautifully down the side of his face, making him look a little angelic when he's looking at Louis like that. God, he's so beautiful. And his outfit probably cost Louis' six months worth of salary.

"Like what you see?" Edward says mischievously with a smirk, cocking an eyebrow.

"Guilty." Louis ducks his head, smiling timidly with a blush.

Edward steps closer. "Yeah? Probably not as much as I like what I see, though."

"Really, now?" Louis asks, chuckling. He takes a deep breath, then grabs Edward's hand as they start walking. Edward stiffens a little, but then intertwines their fingers. The Alpha's hand feels so big wrapped up around his own, and Louis finds that so hot but also heartwarming.

When they reach the car - Edward has decided to bring the Audi - Louis feels himself suddenly being pushed against the passenger door. The cold metal pressed along his back makes him shiver, but the warmth engulfing around him a second later makes up for it.

Edward is cupping his face before he can react, and Louis' eyes fall shut even before soft lips press against his. He hums into the close lipped kiss, his arms curling around Edward's body as he pulls the man closer.

The scent filling his head makes his heart elate and he smiles, tilting his head. Edward's hand brushes around to cup the side of his neck, his thumb rubbing soothingly on his skin while their lips work together in a soft, greeting kiss.

Edward pecks him once before pulling back. "Couldn't do that with your parent around." He smirks.

Louis groans at that. "I swear he's not always that weird. He's just trying to look out for me." He keeps his arms around Edward. "I don't think you should take his warning too lightly, though."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm glad he's concerned about you."

Louis shrugs.

"Have you got everything, then?" Edward questions.

Louis releases one of his arms around Edward in order to pat down his own body to make sure that he's got everything. When he's certain that he's left nothing behind, his arm returns to where it was holding his date. "Yeah."

Edward is a little sceptical. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"Got your phone?"

"Yeah."

"Your wallet?

"Yeah."

Edward's playful face turns into a disapproving frown. " _Why_ do you have your wallet with you? It's not like you're paying for anything."

That prompts an eyeroll from the Omega. "Well, still have to bring my ID, don't I?"

"What else.." Edward taps his foot on the ground, trying to think. "What about your pepper spray? Do you have it?"

Louis frowns in confusion. "No..." He pauses. "Why would I need it? I have you to protect me."

"Yeah. But what do you have to protect you against me?"

The Omega raises his eyebrows. "Are you going to try to do anything stupid?"

Edward shrugs. "I won't." He says. "But if I were to, how would you protect yourself?"

Louis lasts a second before he bursts out laughing. He's still laughing when he grabs Edward by the collar and tugs him down until their lips crash together. Edward kisses him back, unable to do it properly because he's grinning.

"What's funny?" He asks, kissing the Omega again.

Louis shakes his head. "Nothing. I just don't think you'd ever do anything I won't want you to." He murmurs. "I trust you."

"That's quite bold of you to be trusting an Alpha you barely know."

"Well, said Alpha has made zero attempt to touch my bum so far, so I'm pretty sure I can trust my instinct." Louis shrugs.

Edward's face immediately twists into a disgusted expression, and he holds the Omega tighter. "They do that?"

Louis ducks his head, burying his face at Edward's collarbone. He presses his nose there and hums a reluctant confirmation.

"On the first date?"

He sighs, pressing his face further into Edward's neck.

"What the fuck."

Louis pulls back. "Forget it. They never succeed anyway." He assures.

"Good."

"Yes, good. Now, don't we have a date to get to?"

"Yeah, come on." He tugs Louis to his chest so he could open the door for him. "I think we're running late for our reservation."

"Thank you." Louis says as he enters the car, the door closing behind him before Edward walks around the front and gets into the driver seat.

Edward pulls out of the parking space, his nose scrunching up when he looks at the building. "I can't wait to take you out of this dump."

"Hey!" Louis says, offended. "This _dump_ provided my place to live for the past five years.

"I'm sorry, kitten. But you deserve better than this." He still looks disapprovingly at the flat while they drive away.

Louis harrumphs. "Rich bastards."

"Don't be upset."

He only pouts in response, then asks instead. "Where are we going?"

Edward gives him an amused look but Louis ignores him. The Alpha has no choice but to answer. "You'll love it."

"You sound so certain." Louis shoots back.

His companion smirks when he looks over to Louis.

The way Edward is looking at him is almost too much to bear, so Louis casts his eyes down for a moment, thinking of changing the topic.

"So, um, do Niall and his husbands live far from you three?"

"Not really. They're just ten minutes away. At first, they lived in the city. But Liam complained that we're too far away from them, so Zayn bought a house on a lot that's closer to us but still near the town. They visit us almost everyday; especially in the weekend. God knows I'm tired of looking at their stupid faces."

"That's so nice, to have friends that are that close."

"Yeah, it helps that they are just nearby. If anything happens, we're there for each other."

Louis thinks of what Alex said yesterday and quickly tries to bring it up. He's not really sure how he can talk about it without sounding like he stalked the triplets when the truth is that his best friend's girlfriend just has unnecessary extensive knowledge involving them. "So, um... I understood that you're filthy rich." Okay, that just makes him sound like a gold digger.

"I hope that's not the entire reason you're letting us court you." Edward seems to be thinking the same thing too.

Louis scoffs. "Excuse me, if I wanted an Alpha because of their fortune I would've been sitting on a throne made of gold right now." Okay maybe that was an over exaggeration, but whatever.

"Fair point."

"So you're the boss of Cox Corporation? Like, you own several hotels, then? And what else do you do? You sell cars too, and boats, right? How old are you even?" Louis asks one question after another, barely giving the Alpha any chance to answer. "I mean, it's bizarre. If you think about it, it's quite hard to brain."

"Calm down." Edward chuckles a little as he holds out a hand, keeping the other hand on the steering wheel. "How did you even know about this?"

Louis widens his eyes a little, shifting further into his seat. "Well..... Alex's girlfriend is sort of...a fan of Harry? And she apparently knows a lot about the three of you?"

Edward seems surprised by that. "Even me?"

"Yeah. Alex said that she's mainly interested in Harry but apparently that also sometimes involves you and Marcel." Louis makes a face. "Alex is the one who told me about what you do." He pauses, his face sceptical. "Is Harry really a model?"

Edward chuckles at the thought of his brother. "You would never expect, right?"

"I thought Alex was joking. I mean..."

"Yeah, Harry can be a little....childish at times. But he's good at what he does." Edward says thoughtfully.

Louis nods, smiling fondly at the memories of Harry's giggles. The Alpha always looks so flamboyant, it makes Louis happy just thinking about him.

"We're here." Edward announces as the car slows to a stop. Louis looks around and sure enough, they're parked in front of a building. The valet is already standing by the car, waiting patiently.

The Omega almost screams when he looks at the name of the building. "Edward? We're eating here? Oh God, this place is so expensive! I'm not even wearing a suitable attire. I can't let you pay for me if we're eating here!" He panics in the passenger seat, looking at Edward in alarm.

"Calm down, kitten. You don't always have to put on a tux or dress up just because you want to eat at a hotel. I'm wearing a jumper, for goodness' sake." He shrugs. "Besides, we're not paying for anything."

"Wha-What?" Louis asks, dumbfounded.

"This hotel belongs to me." Edward says casually. It makes Louis want to throw a shoe at his head. He says that so casually, as if he's talking about the weather.

Louis wants to panic but he should've expected this so he just sighs heavily. "This is going to mess with my sanity."

Edward smiles reassuringly and holds up a finger as he gets out of the car. Louis understands it as a signal for him to stay in his seat while the Alpha walks around the car to open the door for him.

"You look good, by the way." Edward says when he's closing the door after Louis has climbed out.

"Huh?"

"Just need to say that again." Edward murmurs as he wraps an arm around Louis' waist and starts walking, leading his date towards the entrance. The valet bows a little when they walk pass, and Edward nods in acknowledgement.

"Thank you, I guess." Louis bites on his lower lip, turning red again.

"You look like you don't believe me."

"Leave me alone." Louis can't help but poke at his side, pairing it with a glare.

Edward rolls his eyes a little, but smiles as they headed to the lift.

* * *

"I feel out of place." Louis confesses once they are seated at a table and their orders are taken. He looks around, a grimace slowly taking place on his face while he squirms back in his seat. Edward rests a hand on top of Louis' on the table, simultaneously cutting the Omega's attention back to him. His face relaxes slightly but there is still tension hiding beneath the muscles in his jaw.

"Don't worry. Nobody minds. I'm wearing casual."

"But..." He inhales sharply. "People were gawking at us when we entered. That's quite the contrary of what you said, Mr. Styles."

The Alpha chuckles. "Oh princess, did you think they were staring because of what you're wearing?"

Louis shamefully nods, his teeth gnawing on his lip.

"You're actually quite right." He cocks his head to the side, pressing a fist to his cheek and resting on his elbow. The picture is so hot and it's messing up Louis' brain. He carefully saves it at the back of his mind, one to be refreshed when he'd be having a wank.

What Edward said finally catches up and Louis ducks his head.

"But not for that reason." Edward quickly says when he sees Louis' reaction.

"What do you mean?" Louis is confused now. And really embarrassed too. If what Edward said is true, he desperately wants to go somewhere else, please. Maybe a cheap diner, somewhere that is in his element.

"Let me just say that.... your outfit today really compliments your assets." The Alpha clears his throat, smirking a little.

"Oh." The Omega breathes, the gears turning in his head. A small smile tickles at the edge of his mouth, and he relents as he looks at Edward again.

Edward shifts, suddenly sitting straight. The focus of his sight is the man sitting in front of him, and he doesn't plan to look away any time soon. "So, um.. Tell me about yourself, Louis."

"God, what is this? A job interview?" Louis complains, placing his hands on the table as his posture starts to relax. "What is there to know about me anyway?"

"Tell me anything, what do you like to do?"

Louis pretends to ponder for a moment. "Well, I like football."

Edward raises his eyebrow before one side of his mouth crooks up. "Any good?"

"I'm quite good, if I say so myself. Are you?"

Edward shrugs. "I don't really play much, but Marcel's really good."

"And Harry?" Louis asks, really interested.

The oldest triplet purses his lips, shaking his head. "Poor bloke doesn't stand a chance. He's not even in control of his limbs."

Louis giggles, trying to imagine Harry with his long legs attempting to play football. "I think he's got two left feet!"

"Yeah, yeah, exactly." Edward agrees, laughing a little as he nods his head and brushes his hair back.

They are interrupted momentarily by the waiter swinging by and pouring them wine before another one comes and serves them their meal.

"You still haven't answered my question, though." Louis says after the waiters have gone.

Edward's eyebrows shoot up. "Which one is that?"

"When we were in the car. Your age?"

"Oh. Is that so vital?" The Alpha scrunches up his face, teasing. He sips on his wine, prompting Louis to mirror him. Louis doesn't want to think about how much it costs.

"I don't know, I'm just curious."

"We reached twenty five a few days ago."

Louis' eyes widen. "What? I thought you were older than me."

"How old are you?"

"I'll be twenty seven this December." He grumbles. "And here I thought I'd be having the sugar daddies I've always dreamed of."

Edward laughs quietly. "I'm sorry, no sugar daddies for you."

"Seems so." Louis pretends to sigh in disappointment.

"If it makes you feel better, we are richer than six sugar daddies combined. If you want anything, just ask for it and you shall receive."

"I'm not materialistic, Edward." Louis glares.

Edward rolls his eyes, tugging his sleeves back a little before he picks up the cutleries. "Then what do you need a sugar daddy for?"

"I don't know, it seems fun." He mutters, the way his lower lip is jutting out slightly makes him look a little petulant.

Louis picks up his forks and they start eating in peace then, both of them taking a bite and relishing the delicious taste of flavours exploding on their tongues.

Louis clears his throat quietly when the silence has stretched for quite some time, making him a little uneasy albeit it's not uncomfortable. He doesn't even know how it happened, maybe he accidentally knocked Edward's leg with his feet when he tried to stretch them below the table but somehow Edward took that as a sign to play footsie and they've been stroking each other's ankles for the past twenty minutes.

He's never done this before, but Louis knows it's appropriate when he keeps sending Edward flirty eyes from across the table when the Alpha's foot brushes up his calf and threatens to go past his knee. Edward reacts to his sultry looks with a smirk, taking his feet away.

Then Louis carefully reaches out, brushing his toes up the Alpha's leg. Edward doesn't even look at him, eating his steak and looking around as if the tip of Louis' feet isn't poking inside the hem of his pants. Louis' heart beats faster when his toe touches soft skin underneath, caressing gently.

Edward is still smirking when he looks at Louis. "You're a minx."

Said Omega retracts his limb back to himself and gives Edward a look of pure innocence. "I don't know what you're talking about." He glances at the food sitting in Edward's plate. "Can I have a taste?" _of your cock, please._

Oh Lord, where did that even come from?

"Sure, princess." Edward is already cutting a small piece of meat, ready to please his date. Louis brightens as he is offered the speared flesh on the fork.

The Omega leans forward, his mouth falling open before his thin, pink lips enclose down on the cutlery, engulfing the flesh and dragging his lips across the metal while he tugs the meat off the fork with his teeth. Edward watches him intently, enraptured by the way Louis' lips look wrapped around it.

He hears the Alpha's breath hitching as he sits straight again, chewing the meat and making appreciative sounds. "Edward, this is so delicious."

Said Alpha is glaring at Louis, looking like he wants to grab the Omega and throw him onto the table before taking him right there and then. Louis almost entertains the thought, a shiver running down his spine.

"Minx." Edward repeats.

Louis makes a scandalous face, placing a hand on his chest as he swallows. "I feel so attacked right now."

"I'm the one being attacked here." Edward drawls with a roll of his eyes, placing his fork down.

Louis giggles in reply. God, he hates himself.

At his laughter, Edward's glare fades away and he gives Louis a fond look.

"So, has Harry decided when to take you out, then?"

Louis nods with a smile. "Yeah. We're going out on Saturday. He told me to wear something really casual. I'm not sure where he's taking me, though."

"He said he's going to do something fun. I myself can't even tell you what his idea of fun would be this time. The last time he said that to me and Marcel, he took the three of us on a date to ride a bike around a big lake." Edward's nose scrunches up again, trying to hide a smile at the mention of his little brother.

"That _is_ fun!"

"Well, not when you're with those idiots." The scrunching worsens. "Harry and Marcel wanted to see how long they can cycle beside each other while simultaneously making out. Both of them ended up inside the lake."

Louis bursts out laughing, his face brightening as he covers his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Yeah, I made them wait until they're dry before I allow them inside the car. Those imbeciles are not going to ruin my car just because they forgot to use their brain." He pauses, tilting his head to the side. "Again."

"Are you always that mean to them?" Louis tries to sound disapproving, but he only manages to bite on his lips to hide the smile blooming on his face.

Edward hesitates. "Yes."

"Your relationship confuses me. I mean, you're triplets." He starts to say, bringing the topic up out of nowhere.

"Well observed, kitten."

Louis rolls his eyes, choosing to ignore his statement. "But you guys are really.... _close_?"

Edward rests his elbows on the table, leaning forward. "Princess, both of us are mature adults." He chastises with a smirk. "Yes, the three of us fuck. All the time."

"So you've never had an Omega before? Like, the three of you?" Louis asks.

The Alpha shakes his head. "No, you're the first one we are considering to be with. We tried having one individually, it didn't work out."

"But why? It looks like you don't need an Omega. You have each other to satisfy your....need, and I think all of you are content with each other. Why consider an Omega now?"

Edward winces a little; his action is followed with a sigh. "You notice that too... Well, if we're being honest, it's been years and the want or need itself to have an Omega has never came."

"So why the sudden change of mind?"

"Maybe because it's time we find someone."

"When did you start looking?"

"We aren't exactly looking." Edward shrugs. "It's quite complicated. There have been no one that fits."

The Omega leans back, eyes narrowing. "I don't understand. I mean, it doesn't make sense. How come people like the three of you cannot find someone who would want to settle down with you? I mean, it couldn't have been that hard to find Omegas that would want you."

"Trust me, it's not." Edward says, sipping on his wine again. He places the glass back on the table before he continues. "It's just, it's quite rare to find an Omega that would want to be with three Alphas."

Louis hums softly to himself. "Couldn't have been that hard then, since you've found one sitting in front of you now."

"Yeah, just so happen to be our luck." Edward smiles. Then his face twists again. "The Omegas usually would be attracted to one of us, but the moment we propose _our_ idea of relationship, they just back out. I don't blame them for it. The idea of it is quite hard to process when you're an Omega _for_ three Alphas."

"Yeah, I agree." He nods slowly.

Silence falls upon them for a moment, and Louis takes that moment to take another bite out of his meal.

Then he speaks again. "But, why me?"

Edward pauses cutting his steak, his eyes adverting to the Omega again. "What?"

Louis shifts on his seat, fixing his fringe. "Why do you suddenly want to court me?"

The Alpha laughs quietly, deciding to release his cutleries and lean back too. "I didn't think you'd ask that."

"Why not?" Louis laughs too, his eyes crinkling.

Edward shakes his head. "We're courting you because we want to."

He quiets down, but his smile stays. "Okay."

An eyebrow quirks up at that. "You're not going to push for it?"

He receives a shrug in response at that, Louis turning back to his plate. "Maybe one day you'll tell me."

"Maybe."

* * *

Louis raises his eyebrows when he looks out the window and sees the lake laid out in front of them. It's quite dark, the pathway circling the natural beauty but the moon does a fair job lighting up the surrounding.

He turns to Edward, about to ask why they're here. But he barely gets a word out because it dies in his throat when Edward's not even in the car anymore. A second later, his door opens and Edward offers a hand to him. Louis smiles, taking it and the Alpha helps him out.

They silently start to walk along towards the lake, the grass crunching softly underneath their feet with every step that they take until they reach the stone path.

"So.." Louis starts after a few moment of wordless travel. "What are we doing here?"

Edward pauses in his track, stopping Louis too. "Why? You don't like it here?" He questions, his green eyes widening a little.

"No, no, I'm fine." Louis says, tilting his head to the side and his lips involuntarily stretch into an amused smile. "Didn't take you for someone who'd take their date to a place like this."

Edward shrugs, and they continue walking again. It's a little deserted; Louis can hear the crickets, the frogs, and the water. It's really serene. Louis really likes it, glad that Edward's decided to bring him here.

"I don't know, can't really decide where to take you. Then I remembered this lake so I just drove here." He murmurs. "Have you had a date at a lake before?"

Louis shakes his head. "Nope. You're the first one to take me." He teases, nudging Edward's shoulder lightly.

Edward snickers a little, shoving a hand into his pocket. "Very creative."

"No, I like it." Louis tells him, subtly circling his arm around Edward's.

"It's quite weird, isn't it?"

"What?"

"Dates." Edward makes a face. "I mean, I've never really understood what it's about."

"Well, you get to know each other." Louis tells him.

"And then once you do? What do people go out on dates for after that?" Edward asks.

Louis frowns, going along when Edward changes their direction and heads towards a bench instead. "To spend time together." Then his face clears out. "Besides, I don't think you'd ever truly know someone. Even if you've known them your whole life, there's always going to be something new you'll figure out everyday."

Edward nods as they stop in front of the bench, languidly sitting down and bringing Louis with him. "Fair point."

"Don't you go out on dates with Marcel or Harry?" Louis questions, shifting so that he's pressed up against the Alpha.

"Sometimes."

"What do you do usually, then?"

Edward sighs, leaning back into his seat. "Well.." He licks his lips before starting. "We go for ice creams, and movies, whatever Harry feels like doing."

"Wait, so you just go out whenever Harry wants to do something?" Louis narrows his eyes.

"Not really. Sometimes I take Marcel out to watch the hockey games that he wants." He thinks for a moment then adds: "It's usually Harry who'd suggest we go out. Sometimes if Marcel feels bored, he'd urge us to go for dates too."

Louis makes a distressed sound and crosses his arms. "Do I have to teach you about dates? For goodness' sake."

"What do you mean?" Edward looks attacked at Louis' statement.

The Omega laughs. "If this works out, I'll take you out on lots of dates."

"Okay."

Louis lets out a contented sigh. And when Edward lifts his arm up and curls it around the Omega, Louis wastes no time leaning into Edward's space, resting his head on his shoulder.

"Do you want children, Edward?" Louis doesn't know where that question comes from, and neither does he know why he's being blunt. But he is curious about it, and it's out there anyway.

Edward hums beside him, thinking. "I haven't really thought about it." He says quietly. Louis leaves his statement hanging because he sounds like he isn't finished. "But maybe one day, yeah."

"That's great."

"Do you?" Edward asks him.

"What, want children?"

Edward nods.

"Yeah." Louis' eyes twinkle a little. "I love kids. That's why I work at the nursery. They bring me so much happiness, and I've always loved taking care of them. Been doing so with my little sisters anyway."

Edward can't help but smile at that, at the adoration on Louis' face. "How much would you want then?"

Louis shrugs, his eyes almost disappearing with the effect of his smile. "I don't know. As much as possible. The least is four."

Edward's eyes widens. "Four?" Then he laughs. "That's quite a lot for a minimum."

Louis can't help but join his laughter. "Well, what can I say? I love children."

"Harry does too." Edward tells him. "Having a big litter does sound fun."

"Well, maybe you need an Omega after all." Louis smirks, nudging Edward's shoulder with his cheek.

The Alpha grins at his cheekiness, nodding and pursing his lips. "I didn't say otherwise." He looks down at Louis. "But even if I don't, I'd still want one. Especially after I met you."

Fuck.

Louis' heart gladly flutters in his heart, and a wide smile stretches his mouth that his face hurts with it. "Smooth, Alpha."

Something in Edward's face changes a little at that. And Louis is worried he'd said something wrong, but Edward just pulls him closer. "I like that."

"What?" Louis questions, a hand brushing up from Edward's chest to his neck. "Me calling you Alpha?"

Edward raises his eyebrows in confirmation, prompting Louis to chuckle.

"Yeah, I can get used to that." Louis claims softly as Edward leans down. He's still smiling when their lips meet and Louis wonders when he's suddenly so accustomed to kissing this often. In fact, he wants it. Always wants Edward's mouth against him.

It doesn't feel like a chore, kissing Edward. Everything is so smooth and relaxing and Louis doesn't have to think to do it. He just does and it feels good and he likes it. Even Edward's arms around him doesn't feel encaging, just warm and reassuring.

It's been so long since he's felt this way, this comfortable around an Alpha and he can barely remember the last time he felt the same.

Edward's hand feels so huge pressing in the middle of his back. Louis likes that. It's so hot, their difference in size. He presses himself closer as Edward gently sucks on Louis' lower lip, making the Omega sigh a little.

His body is growing hotter by the second and Louis grips Edward tighter, his tongue sneaking out and running experimentally along Edward's lip.

The Alpha pulls back and chuckles when Louis tries to follow his mouth, licking his own lips. "Whoa, slow down, tiger."

Louis frowns and gives him a pout.

"Don't do that." Edward presses his thumb at the corner of Louis' lips, rubbing small circles. "Don't give me that face, please."

When Louis doesn't relent, he pecks him. Then does it again, and again until Louis slaps his chest and burst out laughing.

"You're so annoying." Louis says, trying to glare at him but failing miserably.

Edward gives him a crooked smile, then leans forward to capture his mouth again. Louis gladly responds to the kiss, cradling Edward's face with both of his hands when it grows more passionate.

"You know.." Louis says when they pull back again, his smile doesn't seem to be disappearing anytime soon. "You remind me again why kissing is fun."

Edward scoffs. "Must have been boring Alphas you were with, then."

"Probably." He agrees, nodding his head. He allows one second to pass between them before he's tugging Edward close again. "Is it normal to like kissing someone this much?" He whispered, his bottom lip touching Edward's when he speaks.

Edward makes a non-comittal sound, using his thumb to press against Louis' mouth. It caught his attention, how swollen the Omega's lips are. And he wants to add much more to it. "All I know is that I'm addicted to your kisses."

"As am I." Louis murmurs, gasping a breath before he's pressing forward again.

All the cliched thing he's ever read about the feeling of kissing someone and all the sparks flying that used to be bullshit to him are suddenly not myths anymore.

Louis knows he's falling, especially with the way that he's only on the first date with the first triplet and it's already making those movie scenes come true for Louis. He's scared, shitless. But with this, he'll take the chance. He's falling hard and he's going freely. He's taking the risk. Maybe instead of hard ground, he'll land in pairs of warm arms instead.

* * *

"I had a really great time." Louis says when they're in the car, heading for Louis' flat. The Omega is visibly happy. There's a glint of happiness in Louis' eyes that wasn't there before and he can't seem to stop smiling.

"Me too." Edward nods from the driver seat, making Louis' eyes crinkle even further with how wide he's smiling.

The Omega's hand twitches suddenly, reaching across the console and placing a hand on Edward's thigh. Then he leans over, placing his head on the firm shoulder.

"Hmm? What is this?" Edward questions. Louis doesn't even have to look at him to know that he is grinning. Edward takes a hand off the wheel to place it on Louis', gripping his fingers gently.

The action makes him happy, strengthening the feeling in Louis' heart that this might be _it_. With his past experience, whenever Louis gets a bit touchy with an Alpha, they'd sometimes take that as an invitation.

He shivers at the memory.

"You alright?" Edward asks in concern, sparing Louis a glance before he focuses on the road again.

Louis smiles, pressing his cheek further into Edward's shoulder. "Yeah. I'm fine." He stares at Edward's huge hand covering his where they lay on Edward's thigh. Louis turns his hand so that his palm is facing up, trying to lace their fingers together. The Alpha wastes no time curling his fingers down, tangling their hands tightly. Louis knows Edward feels it when his heart skips a beat, and a smile blooms on his face when Edward tilts his head so that his cheek is pressed to Louis' hair.

"I like it when your heart does that."

Louis frowns, turning his face so that he's resting his chin on Edward's shoulder. "Do what, exactly?"

The car slows to a stop at a red light and Edward turns to him, barely any space between their faces. Louis doesn't expect it at all when Edward pecks him on the mouth. His pulse jumps.

"That." The little shit smirks and pretend to focus back on the road when the light turns green.

Louis is too embarrassed to say anything. He knows Edward can hear it, doesn't mean it's fun for it to be pointed out.

"Princess?"

Louis' ears perk up. "Hmm?"

Edward chuckles.

"What?" Louis sits straight again, scowling at the Alpha. Their fingers untangle when Louis pulls his hand away to cross his arms.

"Nothing." He assures, shaking his head but the fire of amusement doesn't die in his eyes.

Louis makes an annoyed sound. "You're such a little shit."

"Don't be mad, kitten." Edward tries to console.

"What do I get if I'm not mad?"

"A kiss?"

"Not enough." Louis says.

"Two kisses?"

"Hmm, I'll think about it."

When they arrive, Edward parks the car but doesn't cut off the engine. He clears his throat and turns to Louis with a teasing smile. "Are you still mad?"

Louis gives him an uninterested look. "I don't know. Maybe you should give me those two kisses first, and I'll decide."

"Okay." Edward's mouth tilts into a crooked smile as he leans forward, nearly making the Omega melt with how gorgeous he looks. He cups one side of Louis' face, brushing his hair back before their eyes fall shut and their lips meet.

Louis hums pleasantly, his hands choosing to rub up and down Edward's chest, feeling him nibble gently on his lower lip. He tilts his head to the side, fitting their mouth even more perfectly. Edward brings his other hand up, thumb hovering over Louis' cheek. His finger barely grazes the Omega's skin yet the contact makes Louis shiver.

"Still mad?" Edward asks, pulling back and extracting all limbs back to his seat.

Louis pouts. "Not any more. Just upset now."

"Why is that?" Edward questions as if he's talking to a baby. Louis can be petulant sometimes but with Edward he just wants to be cared for and it brings out the most childish part in him. They've only known for three days; Louis is going to have a headache.

His pout stays. "This date ended too fast."

"Louis, we've been out for hours." Edward reasons, forehead creasing.

"I know. But is it weird that I want to see you always? Like, all the time." Louis says, sounding frustrated with himself as he glares at the dashboard.

Edward is silent for a moment. And suddenly Louis feels like he's said the wrong thing. Is it too fast? But that's the truth. Even the first time they met, the triplets affected him so much. There is no denying that there's something between them.

"You'll be moving in with us in a few days anyway. You can see me all the time that way." Edward replies, reminding him.

Louis tsks. "You sound so sure that you'd want me."

"Am I giving you the impression that I don't?" Edward asks, and when Louis turns to him, the Alpha has his arms crossed. The expression on his face has changed.

"What if Marcel or Harry doesn't think the same? We can't get to know each other that well after just a first date."

Edward sighs, a long finger scratches at his temple. "Tell me, Lou, do you like me?"

The questions catches Louis off guard, making his expression falter and his palms start to sweat. He feels his heart kicks in his chest and silently curses Edward. "I-I'm, uh, well. Ugh." He blinks. "Yes. Yeah."

"Do you want me?" Edward presses, leaning forward a little. Louis wants to slap him.

"You know the answer."

"Would you like to have me be the first thing you'd see in the morning?"

"Edward."

"Do you want to be my mate after having this date with me?"

Louis is pretty sure his face is scarlet right now, the heat is burning his skin and the intense embarrassment he's feeling makes him grip his knees to keep himself grounded. "I.."

"Yes or no?"

Louis shrugs.

"If you've already decided you want me after the first date, why can't I decide I want you? I'm questioning the lack of justice here." Edward's query makes Louis fall silent and the Omega ducks his head, his hands folded on his lap.

He can see where Edward is going with this, but he still can't help but feel insecure.

"Louis.., why do you keep entertaining the thought that we might not want you?" Edward asks softly.

The Omega doesn't like this confrontation at all. Nope. No. Bye.

"I just feel that way..."

"Why wouldn't anybody want you? Have you looked at you?" Edward leans forward a little, his face twisting into a frown when he sees the upset look on Louis' face.

"Exactly!" Louis snaps. His statement shocks them both, but Louis quickly regains his composure and goes on. "Everybody wants me. I don't go a day without an Alpha telling me how much they want me, how 'beautiful' and 'gorgeous' I am. And then they touch me without my permission. I don't feel beautiful or gorgeous at all, Edward. I feel disgusted. Everybody wants me. But they just want me for my body. Because I'm this Omega who has a pretty arse with a pretty face." His voice shakes and Louis takes a deep breath so he won't start crying. "They all want to know how good I would be in bed. They all want to know how _warm_ I would be. They don't want to know me. They don't care about me. They only care about my body. People look at me like I'm a thing instead of a person. You don't know how many rape attempts I've had to escape from ever since the day I presented. I'm sick and tired of being looked as a thing you can just use instead of love. So if you're just here because of how I look, then I'm okay if you don't want me."

Louis shuts his eyes after that, the tears starting to prick at his eyes. Oh no, no, no, please don't. Not now tears. He quickly tries to control his breathing, really not wanting to cry in front of the Alpha.

It's probably not a good idea, talking about this and pointing out things about his body while being in a car with an Alpha, and trying not to cry at the same time. Give him more of your weaknesses, why don't you Louis?

Fuck, he had such a great time, and now everything's going downhill. Why does he have to ruin it like this?

Louis blinks, wondering why Edward has been so silent. And he fears for himself a little as he opens his eyes. Edward looks murderous.

He doesn't know what triggered it. Maybe it's himself, talking about it, or maybe looking at Edward, as much as he doesn't know how it would but maybe it did.

Images and scenes of things that used to happen to him starts to flash up in his mind, clouding his vision with the remembrance and constricting his chest. He stutters a breath and holds back a whimper when the tears start flowing like his eyes are a broken dam.

"Louis?" Edward asks carefully. "Oh no, don't cry."

Louis flinches when the Alpha reaches out and instantly feels bad about it. He wants to say something but he knows if he opens his mouth, the only thing that comes out would be a sob. So he settles for whimpering again, trying to stop the crying.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Edward says soothingly, his forehead creasing again; a hand slowly reaching for Louis' face.

Louis looks anywhere but Edward's face as a thumb starts to wipe his tears away.

"I'm sorry I said that. And I'm sorry it upset you. You're right." He sighs. "You're more than just your body, I know that. I've never looked at you less than that Lou. I'm sorry if I made you think so."

Louis stays quiet, pressing his lips together with hitching breaths as he tries to calm himself down.

He doesn't have to look to know that the Alpha is staring at him with a sympathetic look, the big hand still cupping his face and callous fingers brushing at his skin. Each tear Edward wipes away, a new one rolls down.

"Hey, come on." Edward tries to console. "You okay?"

Louis shakes his head.

"Please stop crying. I hate seeing you cry." He pleads softly, the tips of his fingers hovering over the top of his cheekbones. Edward traces his index down Louis' temple. "Talk to me, baby."

Louis doesn't reply.

"You don't want to talk?" He receives a silent no. "Okay, can I make you feel better in any way?" Pause, then a silent nod. Edward tilts his head. "How?"

"......"

"Lou?"

"mffugg."

"You need a hug?"

Louis nods pitifully, the hesitance is clear as ever on his face.

Edward's face softens. "Come here."

He wastes no time climbing over the console, fitting himself on Edward's lap and burying his face into the Alpha's neck. Edward holds him tightly, trying to soothe him down with comforting strokes up and down his back.

Louis' tears slowly subsides, and he inhales the Alpha's scent deeply, trying to fill his lungs with it. It's strangely comforting, and Edward smells really nice. But he notices how tense Edward is underneath him, and when he looks up, the Alpha has this furious look on his face again. Louis immediately curls himself tighter, cowering a little.

"Are you mad at me?" He asks in a timid voice, hiding his face.

Edward relaxes. "No, God, no. I'm not."

Louis says nothing.

"Hey, kitten, come on." Edward calls, using a hand to cup Louis' chin and pulls his face up so that he could look into those blue eyes. "I'm not mad." He promises, dropping a gentle, lingering kiss on the Omega's lips and curling his arm around him tighter.

Louis relents a little when they pull away but there's still doubt in him. It probably shows on his face because Edward sighs heavily.

"I'm pissed off at the Alphas who touched you without your permission." He admits quietly. "I wish I could find all of them and make them pay."

Louis smiles, bringing a hand up to brush his fingers across Edward's cheek, just wanting to touch him. "I never managed to thank you for saving me that day."

"Alphas like that don't deserve to live." He hisses.

Louis cradles his face, lightly kissing a spot on Edward's cheek. His lips linger there, faintly pulsing against his skin. "It's common for Omegas to be treated like that, apparently."

"We would never do that to anyone." Edward says quietly. "Mum brought us up better than that."

"Your Mum is a wonderful woman. And I haven't even met her yet."

"Hmm, she would love you."

Fuck, they're talking about meeting the parents. Louis is screaming inside but he just presses their forehead together. "You're serious, about courting me." It isn't a question.

"Are you only getting that now?" Edward laughs at him. "You know, other Alphas and Omegas move in the next day after courting. And here you are asking for dates first and stuff."

Louis shrugs mindlessly, twirling a strand of Edward's hair around his finger while his other hand lightly touches the Alpha's face. Louis notices he gets very touchy around Edward and mentally smacks himself. "Nobody's really taught me anything about mating and getting an Alpha."

"Your Mum?" Edward questions.

"She's always been too busy. With my sisters and stuff. And I've never asked anyway. I've always thought that I would never want one. Or three." Louis admits, honesty lacing his every word.

"Don't they teach it in school?"

"Do I look like the kid who pays attention in class?"

Edward rolls his eyes. "Well, most of the time, an Alpha would approach the Omega that they like and tell them that they would like to court the Omega. And then the Omega would have three days to decide, and once the Omega agrees, they would straight away move in with the Alpha. It's to avoid any other Alphas trying to court the soon-to-be-mated Omega." Edward tells him. "There are also cases where the Alpha and Omega mate first, then the Omega moves in."

"Like Liam and Niall." Louis giggles.

Edward smiles fondly. "Yeah, like Liam and Niall."

"Do the Omegas always have to move in or do they have a choice?"

"Well, they do have a choice. But I've never heard of an Omega or an Alpha that wouldn't want to live together once they're mated. The separation anxiety could be bad if it's for too long." Edward explains patiently.

Louis nods. "You said that the Omega has three days to decide, what does that mean?"

"If the Omega doesn't give an answer by then, the Alpha can move on to look for another Omega if they want to. But most Omegas say yes straight away. I think they feel that the sooner they have a mate, the better and safer it would be. Alphas usually stay away from mated Omegas." Edward murmurs, letting Louis cuddle him.

"That's good to know." He replies softly.

Louis' phone rings in the short, comfortable silence and he groans. "If that's Alex, I swear to God..." He mumbles while his arms loosen from around Edward so he could lean back to fish his phone out of his pocket. "I'm killing him." He tells Edward just before he answers.

The Alpha smirks.

"This better be good." He sighs into the line.

"Louis, you have a class to teach tomorrow and it's already ten. You're not dead, are you?"

"If I'm dead I wouldn't be able to answer this call, you daft sandwich. _You'll_ be dead by the time I arrive." He warns the Beta, seriously pissed at him for interrupting such a calm, cuddling session.

Alex gasps. "Were you making out?"

"Sadly, no." Louis says, biting his lip while he sneaks a glance at Edward. The Alpha raises his eyebrows, playfully pinching the skin at Louis' waist. "Ow! You abuser! Stop pinching me."

"He's already abusing you after the first date?!" Alex shrieks into the phone, making Louis roll his eyes. "Louis, I'm telling you, just ditch his arse and come home. We can watch Love Actually together."

"You just said that I have a class to teach tomorrow."

"Well.."

"Bye Alex. Don't call again. I'll be home soon." He says quickly and tosses the phone into the passenger seat.

Edward is watching him with an unreadable expression when he turns back to the Alpha.

"What?"

"Nothing." Edward shakes his head. "Come on, I'll walk you up."

Louis' face falls and his shoulders sag. "Already?"

Edward cocks his eyebrow. "If you want to come home with me, you can take the guest room."

That sounds so tempting. "Thanks, but no thanks. I'd probably get all three of you to come cuddle me in the middle of the night."

"Is that a bad thing?" Edward teases.

"Stop trying to steal my virtue, you bad, bad wolf." Louis bops his nose, scrunching his face up disapprovingly.

Edward shakes his head at the lack of maturity. "Come on, off. You have a parent waiting at home." He says, patting Louis' hip.

"Fine, fine. Damn it." Louis doesn't bother to hide his annoyance as he climbs off the Alpha's lap back to his seat. He makes sure he has everything with him before nodding to Edward. "Let's go."

* * *

"When can I see you again?" Louis asks when they stop in front of the door to Louis' flat. After exiting the lift, Louis had shamelessly fitted himself to Edward's side as they walked. He even made Edward wrap a hand around him. So that's how they're standing right now, with Louis still snuggling against Edward. He doesn't look like he would want to let the Alpha go any time soon.

"Soon." Edward promises, his hand dropping from Louis' waist and he ignored the disappointed sound Louis makes as he moves to stand in front of the Omega. "After your date with Marcel, let us know when you'd like to move in. And then, you can see us all day everyday, it'd probably tire you out by the third day."

"Probably." Louis agrees.

"Twat."

Louis hums as he tugs the man forward. "You're not going to leave without kissing me, are you?"

"Maybe I should."

"Mean." Louis pouts, his hand curling around Edward's neck and pulling him down until their noses touch, but not kissing him. He stares at Edward, waiting for him to close the distance. Dark, green eyes gaze into his, making Louis' heart stutter and skipping beats inside his chest. He almost wants to pull away and sulk when Edward takes another step closer and bends down to claim Louis' lips. Warm, big hands cover his hips and Louis moans happily into slick mouth, pressing his body against the Alpha and wrapping his arms tightly around Edward's neck.

Edward playfully bites onto his lip, making Louis sigh and the Omega prods his tongue against the Alpha's mouth, licking wetly across Edward's bottom lip.

Edward pulls back and laughs. "Why do you keep doing that?"

"Why won't you let me do that?" Louis asks, rejected.

"If we start making out here, I'm not sure you'd be walking past that door tonight." Edward points out.

Oh.

"What if I don't mind?"

"Well, I do."

"I hate you." Louis says grumpily and crosses his arm, the picture of sulking.

The Alpha steps closer, pecking his cheek and dimpling down at him. "Sleep well, princess."

"You too." He sighs heavily, watching while Edward gives him another smirk before he leaves. The moment Edward is gone from his vision, he heaves another sigh. Louis seriously hopes this works out. He's already in too deep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think? I think it was kinda cringy that I made Louis cry near the end but then I think that it fits and it leads to all the cute cuddling and stuff. What are your thoughts? Do you like it? Do you hate it? Do tell me! I'll try and take all your comments as constructive criticism. I love talking to you guys! :) Kudos are highly appreciated! xoxo


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um.............. Hi? So, okay, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long! I think this is the longest that I've left all of you hanging. I'm so sorry! *cries* I've been so so busy and I've just finished a week long break but I have no time for myself (????) I barely have time to finish my assignments and there are so many things to do and my finals is around the corner and I'm basically dying. Each day is just me trying not to have a mental break down so I'm so sorry it took me a long time to be able to update. Anyway, I'm so glad I manage to update this now. It's been too long. Sorry that this is a little short, too! Enjoy!
> 
> By the way, I don't know how people go into their modelling career I don't know anything about things so if there are things wrong, do correct me! :) 

 

It's on Friday that Louis receives a text right after he finishes teaching for the day. He's sitting at his table, wanting to relax a little before he has to pack up and go home. That's when his phone vibrates and a message comes up.

 **Unknown:** Hi Lou. Sorry for disturbing you. This is Marcel. I was wondering when you'd be free for our date?

He silently laughs at how formal Marcel's message is. Louis also quietly squeals inside. He stares at the screen, trying to come up with a reply. It takes him a few minutes before he can eventually send the message.

_Hi Marcel! I am free on the weekend but Harry's taking me out on Saturday. Maybe we could go on Sunday, if that's okay with you?_

As Louis puts his phone down, he turns to look at the mess on his desk and in the class. He sighs, moving on to start clearing them so he could go home for the day and relax in his bed and sleep to dream about three identical, hot men.

Two sharp knocks at his door makes him look up, and he throws the man standing by the entrance a smile. "Hey, Jake."

Jake Henderson teaches the class at the end of the hall. They got to know each other on Louis' first day when Louis accidentally entered the wrong classroom. Later on that day, Jake had brought Louis lunch and then they just have lunch together almost everyday and Jake is one of the people Louis is closest with at the nursery. Since Jake is a mated Alpha, Louis doesn't have a problem being close friends with him. Louis even gets on well with Jake's partner, Thomas, who happens to be an Omega too.

"Done for the day?" Jake asks, entering the classroom and taking a seat on the desk, perching his arse up. Louis pays him no notice as he continues cleaning, wanting to be home soon so he could properly plan his date with Marcel. He also has to think of his attire for his date with Harry tomorrow.

"Yeah. Today is really tiring. Wish I could have a break for a while." Louis stretches to prove his point. "But then I'll miss the kids too much."

"I'm sure the kids would miss you more. They've always been so obsessed with you." Jake says with a snort.

Louis laughs, gathering the scattered files on his desk.

"So, why exactly were you absent on Tuesday?"

"I wasn't well." Louis frowns, stacking his files up and putting them away in the drawer. "Why?"

Jake smiles. "Nothing. Just wondering." He shakes his head. "So, uh, I've got two tickets to a movie this weekend. Would you like to go?"

Louis raises his eyebrows. "Oh? That sounds lovely. But I can't. I'm quite busy this weekend." He informs him, walking around the table to get his class in check. Louis picks up the brushes the kids used. He had fun painting with them today. He even got some paint on his face and probably his hair. Most of it don't make it to paper and instead on himself and the kids. They still had a great time though, and Louis thinks that's what matters.

"Busy? With what? You're always free. Are you going back to Donny?"

"Oh, no. I was thinking to go back, though. I do miss my family. Probably next month or something." Louis waves his hand, straightening a frame on the wall.

Jake looks at him suspiciously. "Why are you busy this weekend?"

"Well, I've got a date." Louis tells him excitedly.

"A date?" Jake's face is a mixture of horror and shock. It irks Louis a little. It's as if Jake thinks he's incapable of getting a date. "With who?"

"This one, lovely Alpha." Louis shrugs, already smiling fondly at the thought of Harry and his clumsy limbs and gorgeous smile. "I can't wait to see him."

"Well, what about Sunday? You're busy too?"

"Yeah. I'm so sorry. Why didn't you ask Thomas, anyway?" Louis inquires, his attention taken away when his phone vibrates again.

Jake shrugs. "Thomas would be out of town. But that's okay. I'll ask somebody else."

"Yeah. I'm so sorry that I can't go." Louis says, sparing Jake a short glance before he turns to his phone again.

 **Marcel:** Yeah, that would be lovely. I'll pick you up at your place, okay? Can't wait to see your lovely face again. xx

Louis grins, quickly typing away a reply.

_Sure. What time? Can't wait to see you too. xx_

"So.." Jake starts again, making Louis turn to him. "Tell me about this Alpha of yours. He must be special then, if he can make you smile like that over a text."

Louis laughs, walking along the class to clean up the rest of the mess the children made. "Yeah. Well, he is actually they." He corrects his friend shyly.

"Meaning?"

"Well, there are three of them." Louis bites his lips.

Jake widens his eyes. "Three?" His tone challenges Louis to say it again.

"Yeah."

Is it so unbelievable to Jake that Louis could have Alphas? Why does he act like Louis could never get one?

"Who are they?" Jake's curiosity starts peaking up.

Louis shrugs. "You probably don't know them." He probably does, but that's more of the reason Louis doesn't want to tell him. Don't want him running off telling people he's got a date with Harry Styles the model tomorrow.

"I thought you would never let any Alpha court you?" Jake questions with a raise of his eyebrow.

Louis takes a deep breath, a little annoyed. "Well, they're really lovely. And as much as I thought I'd never find an Alpha that'd be good enough for me, I think I've found three." Louis tells him.

Jake clears his throat, shifting a little on the table before he looks at Louis again. "Are you sure you can trust them?"

Louis gives Jake a look, pausing where he's across the room, picking up a few books that are scattered on the floor. "Yeah. They respect me. And they make me feel safe." He rolls his eyes as he slowly put them up the shelves.

"Okay.."

Louis spins on his heels and places his hands on his hips. "Look, why are you so sceptical about them? I finally found someone I actually would want to be with and you're here questioning my decision and my potential mates. You, as my friend, should be happy for me." He says disapprovingly, narrowing his eyes at Jake. Louis walks back to the table, focusing on packing the stuff he'd be bringing home. He ignores a gaping Jake.

"Louis, you know I don't mean for you to feel like that. I'm just trying to look out for you." Jake tells him in a regretful voice.

Louis shakes his head, sighing. He slings on his bag, making sure he has everything with him. "You don't have to, Jake. You're not my dad. I can look out for myself just fine." He says in a clipped tone, pressing his lips together. "Come on, now. I'm going to lock up."

* * *

Louis only manages to look at the message Marcel sent him once he gets home. He dumps his bag on the couch in the living room and sits down, turning the TV on but lowering the volume until it's nothing but a background noise.

 **Marcel:** I'm going to pick you up at 11. That okay with you? The journey takes quite some time.

_That's fine by me. What should I wear?_

**Marcel:** Great. You can just wear casual.

_Okay. See you on Sunday. xx_

* * *

"Alex, I'm nervous." Louis admits to his friend while they wait for Harry to arrive. He keeps bouncing on his feet, the nerves in his veins preventing him from standing still. He needs to keep moving. He needs to shake off all his nerves.

Alex eats popcorn on the couch, giving him an annoyed look. He points a popcorn towards Louis. "You had a great time with Edward. You even woke up early to make breakfast. Don't worry. You'll have fun."

"But.." Louis is starting to say when the bell rings. Butterflies start filling his stomach, and he widens his eyes at Alex. "Oh my God, he's here. Alex, what should I do?!"

Alex rolls his eyes. "Get out there and have fun, Louis."

"Can't you do the whole parent thing first?" Louis pouts. "It'll give me some time to calm down."

Alex shakes his head, frowning when he reaches into the bowl and there's no more popcorn left. "I already did that with Edward. It's boring now."

Louis sighs heavily, shaking his head. "Okay. I can do this."

"Yes, you can. Now get out, please. I'm going to make more popcorn." Alex announces, getting up and walking away to the kitchen.

Louis curses his friend under his breath, walking over to the entrance. He inhales deeply, making sure his attire looks fine one last time before opening the door.

And Louis is blind.

Well, he's actually not. But he's as good as.

Having a Harry Styles standing at his door step, grinning down at him with dimples on display while he looks like that feels like too much of a blessing in one day. Louis almost faints.

"Hi Louuuuuu." The Alpha drags out the vowel, prompting an annoyed but fond eye roll.

"Hey, Haz." Louis greets him, grabbing his coat from behind the door and stepping over the threshold.

Harry giggles. "Hey, that's not my name."

Louis forgot how endearing Harry is. The date hasn't even started yet but he already feels like combusting.

He feigns a surprised face. "Oh, sorry, Harold. I forgot."

"Louis."

Louis chuckles, putting on his coat and smiling up at Harry. "I'm kidding, Harry."

"You look really good." Harry tells him.

"Thank you. So do you, Harry." He receives a beam from his date and Louis' heart swell. "So, where are you taking me tonight?"

"That would be a surprise." Harry informs him with a cheeky wink. Louis wants to punch him.

Instead he just sighs and reaches for Harry's hand. "Okay fine. You better bring me there soon, though."

The Alpha squeezes his hand, their size difference making Louis go crazy inside. "Alright." Harry leads them away, walking towards the lift. While they wait, Harry turns to him. "So, you're a teacher at the nursery, right?"

"Yeah." Louis nods. "I love working with children. They're the loveliest."

Harry brightens. "I love children, too! Can I come over and visit, sometime?"

"Of course!" Louis agrees. "I'm sure the kids would love to see you."

Harry's dimple is so deep, Louis has to push away the urge to poke it with his finger.

Once they're out the building entrance, Harry leads Louis to the Audi he's starting to grow familiar with. Louis blushes with internal embarrassment when he remembers that the first thing Edward did was push him against the car and kiss him the other day. He almost expects the same treatment from Harry.

Harry does open the door for him, though, and Louis kisses his cheek as thank you before he gets in. He watches quietly as Harry closes the door and walks around the car. He has this smirk on his face, making him look so hot while he walks in that Burberry coat and Louis wants to cry.

How would he survive when he's living with this perfect specimen of a human being later on? Not to mention there are still Edward and Marcel.

The whole time Harry is driving, Louis could barely focus on anything but Harry's hands curled around the steering wheel. They're just so big! Louis can't stop thinking about what Harry could do with them. His fingers are long and slender and the gears start turning in Louis' head about the places those fingers could reach.

"Lou?" Harry's voice snaps him to reality and he turns to the Alpha, a little flustered.

"Yeah?"

"Do you wanna hear a joke?" He asks, an excited smile on his face. He looks so eager that Louis doesn't have the heart to tell him no.

Louis nods with a slightly dubious look, but he shifts his body to face Harry in the car. "Yeah, sure."

"Knock knock!" Harry starts with a grin.

"Seriously?" Louis asks, already laughing.

"What? Come on..." Harry tries to whine but he just bursts out laughing too. "Come on, play along, please?"

The pout Harry has on his face is capable of crumbling the strongest of men and Louis is already melting. "Okay, okay, fine. Go again."

"Okay. Don't laugh at me. You're being mean."

"Stop pouting." Louis drawls, reaching out to poke at a firm side.

Harry squeals, swatting the prodding hand away. Once he’s free from Louis’ teasing hand, he dimples. "Knock knock."

"Who's there?" Louis replies, looking at Harry expectantly.

"Honeydew."

"Honeydew who?"

"Honeydew you know how good you look right now?" Harry looks so proud of himself once he finishes that sentence, giving Louis an excited look and grinning so wide.

Louis is rendered speechless for a total of two seconds before he's burying his face in his hands. "I'm going on a date with an idiot."

"Heeeeyyyyy!" Harry drags the word out. "I'm trying to compliment you here."

"Oh.." Louis blushes, his teeth securing his bottom lip while he stares at Harry. The Alpha looks like he said nothing but the truth. "Thanks, I guess?"

Harry smiles slyly at him, eyes glinting with unreadable emotions.

The air in the car falls silent for a moment, and Louis manages to struggle for five seconds before he bursts out laughing. Harry sputters and the car swerves a little as both of them howl loudly with laughter. The noise would probably shock people on the outside if the windows were rolled down.

"I'm sorry, that was just..." Louis shakes his head, clutching his stomach. "How much shit do Edward and Marcel give you for those?"

Harry's smile is lopsided when he looks at Louis. "Too much."

Louis wipes non-existent tears at his eyes. The silence swallows them up again and Louis' brain quickly works to come up with a topic. It's not an uncomfortable silence but Louis wants to talk more with Harry.

He clears his throat. "So, I found out what you do."

Harry nods slowly, a smirk making way to his face. "Did you Google me?"

"No."

"You did!" Harry accuses excitedly, pointing a finger at him. He looks so happy with the idea.

"I did not." Maybe Louis did. And maybe he wanked to a few pics of them and Google’d for Marcel too to have the same outcome. But none of them needs to know that.

"Yes, you did." Harry sing song, eyes gleaming brighter. "How did you find out?"

"My friend told me about you." Louis says nonchalantly.

"Yeah?"

"Oh, also, me mate's girlfriend is like, obsessed with you. She knows everything." Louis informs him, his face twisting into a scowl when he thinks of how creepy it must have sounded. It felt better when it was in his head.

But Harry barely blinks in response, just tilts his head in acknowledgement to what Louis said.

"Tell me about your job." Louis requests of him, lacing his hands together and resting them on his lap while he fixes his sight on the Alpha.

"Well.." Harry starts with a small smile twitching at his lips. "It's not a very difficult job. Marcel said that I just had to be there and look pretty. Though, sometimes it can be a bit difficult." A frown grazes his features, making his face slightly resemble Edward in the lack of lighting in the car. "Art is not always easy, you know?"

What a pretentious twat.

"Yeah.. but shouldn't be too hard for you since your existence is art itself."

It's silent for a moment. Then, "Louis Tomlinson, are you hitting on me?"

A playful smack lands on Harry's shoulder. "We're going on a date right now, you arse." He scolds with a light huff.

Harry laughs. "Okay, alright, thank you." He sneaks a look at Louis and grins when he sees that the Omega is trying not to blush. "The fun part about it is that I get to travel, a lot."

Louis perks up, leaning forward in his seat. Interest is visible in his expression. "That sounds fun, alright. Where have you been?"

"Lots of places. Germany, Italy, Greece, France." He pauses. "I like America."

"Lucky."

"But the downside of it is when I have to travel for a long time. Sometimes Edward will try and get a meeting that'll happen somewhere I'm going or Marcel would hold a book signing that matches my venue and date. But that can't happen all the time. So there are days where I have to go alone." Harry's drawl gets slower when he talks about being apart from his brother. Louis finds it awfully cute how close the triplets are with each other. "I never really function well without them. I need at least one of them with me." His eyebrows start to furrow together.

"Do they get anxious too when you're not around for long?"

Harry purses his lips. "Marcel does. Sometimes Edward does, too. It's very rare, though."

"What do they do, then? When that happens?"

"Marcel's calls would become frequent, and we would Skype a lot. It helps. But sometimes it's just not enough, and Marcel would fly to me or I'd come home early." Harry smiles fondly, prompting Louis to do the same. "But not with Edward. He doesn't tell me if he misses me. He'd just start losing his temper and freaking out at the office. And when Zayn points it out, he'd just disappear."

Confusion takes over Louis' face. "Disappear?"

"Yeah, he'd shut his phone and pack some of his stuff. And hours later he's just there waiting in my hotel room. Edward pretends he's me at the reception and that he lost the key card to get inside my room." Harry should've sounded upset about it, but he's got a content smile on his face. Something tells Louis that their reunion probably isn't one that should really happen between siblings.

Louis leans his head at the headrest. "I guess there's pros and cons to everything." He breathes. "How did you get into the industry?"

Harry giggles at the question. "So um, when we were 22, at that time, Edward had just taken over the company. And we wanted to introduce a new design of the boats and cars we make. The model who was supposed to do it fell sick at the day of the shooting. Edward was furious. But he was also busy, so he just grabbed me and threw me into the shoot." His giggles grow louder, making Louis smile. "I remember them freaking out and trying to dress me up, one was screaming out to her assistant while she did my hair. I don't even know what was happening. But Edward looked like he would stab me if I dared say anything. So I just followed through. And then I saw my picture on a billboard."

Louis smiles, trying to imagine how Harry reacted. "It must've felt amazing."

"Yeah! Everything was surreal and bizarre! I had to lie down for a few minutes." They both chuckle at that. "A few weeks later, I received a call from a couple car companies asking me if I'm interested to model for them." He pauses for a moment, taking the time to focus on his driving. Then he continues. "I sat Marcel and Edward down, asking for their opinions. They told me to just go for it. So I did. And then, Nike called me and after that I started getting calls from Burberry and stuff."

“That’s really nice.”

“Yeah.” Harry nods excitedly. “I love doing what I do.”

Louis hums. “So, um… Do you think it’d be a good idea for me to move in - if you still agree - a week after my date with Marcel?”

The frown he receives makes Louis cower a little, ducking his head and wondering if he shouldn’t have asked. “What do you mean _if_?” Harry asks him. “Babe, you know we do want you. These dates would only make us want you more.”

Louis hides his face in shame, sighing a little with his lower lip jutted out. The expression looks childish if the features on his face doesn’t say that he’s actually a little upset. “I’m sorry, I just..” He sighs heavily. “I just keep entertaining the thought that you’d change your mind all of a sudden.”

“But why?” Harry asks, the usual cheery tone in his voice is gone and replaced with hurt as if it offended him that Louis would even think that the triplets wouldn’t want him.

“I don’t know. It’s stupid. You three are too perfect to be real. You’re all I want, so much it’s hurting.” Louis admits with a voice barely audible even to the Alpha ears. “If I keep myself ready, then it probably wouldn’t hurt as much if it happens.”

“It should be us who feel that way. Edward talked to me about this, and I don’t want you to feel like that. If anyone should doubt anybody, it’s us you. We’re really a handful and it probably would get a little overwhelming at one point. So we want you to really know what you’re getting into. And it’s fine if you change your mind. We understand.” Harry says, his face suddenly falling and his mouth starts curving downward. The sadness in his tone makes Louis sad too. “I hope you don’t, though. I really like you, and I honest to God don’t know what I would do if you change your mind.”

Louis stares at the Alpha for a moment, a little loss for word. His mind reels in his brain while Harry puts his whole attention to his driving. “Harry..” He tries, a hand reaching out and touching tense biceps. The muscles under his palm immediately relax, and Harry’s shoulders visibly slump. “I promise I won’t change my mind.” He rubs his hand down the Alpha’s arm until his fingers reach Harry’s hand. He curls their pinky fingers together. “Pinky promise.”

“Okay.” Harry starts to smile, glancing at Louis. “Good. You can move in any time you want.”

Louis blushes a little when Harry brings the back of Louis’ hand to his mouth so he could kiss it. "Can you decide for me?"

"In that case, move in on Monday."

"That's the day after my date with Marcel!" Louis' eyes widen. "I won't have time to pack!"

Harry smirks. "You can walk around in my clothes."

Maybe both of them grow a little flustered at that thought but Louis is not going to point it out.

* * *

"We're here. Taa daa!" Harry beams as he cuts off the engine. The car is parked in a wide field, surrounded by many of the other cars. The bright light occasionally shining inside gives Louis a vision of how excited his date is.

He smiles at Harry, reaching out and tugging a little on his curls. "A funfair?"

"Yeah, we're going to have lots of fun." Harry nods, his eyes falling close as he leans into Louis' touch.

"Yeah, that we will." He retracts his hand. "Come on."

Louis gets out of the car, meeting with Harry and letting Harry take his hand before they cross the road to go into the funfair. His heart flutters a little in his heart, loving how good it feels like to be holding hands with him. The Alpha leads him away, and Louis barely acknowledges where they're going. He is too focused on the way Harry's warmth seeped into his skin.

"Which one do you want to ride first?" Harry asks as he stops them in the middle of walking, people grumbling around them at the sudden abrupt. "I think we should go for the carousel first."

"Okay. I'm fine with that." Louis nods, smiling fondly at how excited Harry looks. He's always so eager. "Come on." He prompts, tugging at the Alpha's hand and leading him towards their intended ride.

"Edward never gets on with me." Harry says, causing the Omega to reach out and tap his nose with a little grin that erupts the butterflies in his stomach. It feels weirdly nauseating and annoying how there’s more than one person to cause this kind of effect on him.

“It’s okay.” Louis is strangely optimistic, his grin getting Harry closer to become a fully blinded person with the way he’s looking at him like that. “That's why I'm here, isn't it?”

Harry giggles. “Okay.”

* * *

“You know, just forget about it, please.” Louis drawls impatiently, trying to tug on the hem of Harry’s shirt but his existence is barely acknowledged by the tall Alpha standing in front of him. Harry is sweating, the layer of moisture on his back has soaked onto the fabric of his expensive top. The scent should not be this good. Louis hates how good it smells. “Harry.” He says again, trying to focus on his objective instead of drooling over how attractive Harry is.

“No, Lou. I’m going to do this. Trust me.” Harry is insistent, gently trying to shake off the hold Louis has got on him. He turns around when Louis doesn’t let. “Babe.”

“This is your fifth try, Harry. Don’t waste your money like this.” Louis grumbles, glaring up at the Alpha. He's also trying to fight the blush rising at the pet name. “I was joking anyway. I don’t want that stupid bear.” Harry makes frustrated, protesting sounds at him. The noise prompts him to roll his eyes, albeit lack of the usual fondness. “Look, if you really want me to have a God damned bear, buy me one at the stores.”

”But that’s not the same, is it?” Harry throws the ball he’s holding into the air, quickly catching it again in his palm. The simple coordination surprises Louis a little since as long as Louis has known him, Harry barely has control over his own face. Let alone his limbs. “If I win you a bear right now, it’ll be from my hard work.”

“You’re impossible.” Louis groans, digging the heel of his palms into his eyes. “Stop it now, before you spend every penny on this shit.”

Harry sighs heavily, shaking his head. “Last one.” He pleads, more with his eyes than voice. And Louis should’ve left right there and then, because he knows he’ll never be able to resist those puppy eyes. God hates him.

“Alright. Alright.” He grunts, petulantly stomping his foot onto the ground. With his arms crossed, he takes a step back. “Last one.” His face scrunches up in annoyance as he huffs. He’s quite torn between wanting Harry to win and wanting him to lose. If he wins, Louis gets a bear that he could hug at night and pretend it’s one of the triplets. But if Harry loses, Louis gets the satisfaction of seeing the tosser mourn about when he’s been trying to get him to stop.

However, the face splitting grin that suddenly appears on Harry’s face cuts off any thought Louis has in his mind.

“Thank you, Lou.” Harry chirps, shuffling forward and sloppily dropping a kiss on Louis’ cheek before he turns back around to the booth with new found determination.

Louis watches quietly in anticipation while Harry curls his fist tighter around the ball he’s holding, eyeing the stack of bottles arranged neatly into a pyramid across the inside of the booth. Of course, trust Harry not to win something so easy.

Harry sucks in a huge breath - Louis finds that a bit tad too dramatic - and pulls his arm back before lashing it forward.

Louis tries. He honestly did. But he rolls his eyes so hard it hurts his head anyway. From the way the ball surges forward, the Omega can already tell that it would go crushing down things that are not the bottles.

“Bugger!” Harry kicks at the booth, hissing loudly while he throws daggers to the attendant at the booth. His eyes flick back and forth between the bottles and the Beta man staring back at Harry with boredom that Louis could relate to.

Louis sighs when the Alpha shoots an apologetic look at him, his big hands already pulling out a couple notes from inside his pocket. “God, give me strength.” He mutters, charging up to Harry and snatching the money away from the grip of his long fingers. “Give that to me.”

“Louis?” Harry asks in confusion, flinching slightly while Louis walks up to the booth and slams the notes down.

“If I win, I want that huge arse bear.” He demands to the Beta, hips cocked to the side. He can feel Harry’s shocked stare but he ignores it for the moment.

The Beta looks at him, then glances swiftly at the bear before shrugging. “Sure.”

Louis knocks down the bottles within the first try.

“Here.” He says to Harry, handing him the white teddy bear. Flicking his hair to the side, Louis waits patiently for the Alpha’s brain to start functioning again. When Harry does nothing but stares at him, Louis shoves it into his arms with another groan. “Come on, you twat.” He drags a hand down his face, the other hand on his hip.

“You’re the most amazing Omega that there is.” Harry blurts out, still looking at him in wonder.

Louis rolls his eyes with pink spot tinged on his cheeks. “The date hasn’t even ended yet. For all you know, it could all go downhill.”

“I think I might love you already.” Harry says in lieu of response.

Despite his heating cheeks, Louis reaches out to wrap a small hand around Harry’s biceps and starts tugging him away. “You always spit bullshit.”

“No, I don’t.” The warm breath at his ear makes Louis wince and his steps falter a little. Harry walks ever so calm beside him, now clutching the plush toy against his chest. Louis wants to punch him a little. Then maybe kiss him afterwards.

“Come on, Haz. Let’s get some cotton candy.” He quickly changes the topic, steering them to the left and heading towards the stand. Louis turns around once they’ve stopped only to see the Alpha smirking down at him. “What?” He snaps lightly.

Harry’s smirk widens. “Nothing.”

Louis makes a face. telling Harry that he's very annoyed but he decides to stay quiet about it.

Harry stands behind him while he makes their order. Once Louis has paid - he insisted because Harry is paying for everything else, and also because Harry is holding the bear so he can’t reach for his wallet - they make their way to find a bench to sit down.

They finally find one after walking for a while, a bench that is secluded from the crowd at the fair. Louis makes sure Harry is properly seated and only when the bear is safely tucked between them does he hand Harry his cotton candy.

“Thanks.” Harry’s deep voice runs a shiver along his spine, the brush of his fingers on Louis’ hand as the cotton candy exchanges hands adding up the tingling down his body.

“Okay.” He replies weakly. Louis turns to his candy, tearing a bit of the sugary sweetness with his fingers before popping it in his mouth. Harry just takes a huge bite.

“Oh my God, it’s so fluffy!” Harry exclaims once his mouth is empty.

"Yes, Harry. That’s why it’s called a _cotton_ candy.” He mocks playfully.

Harry gives him a grin. “You’re so sarcastic all the time. I like it.”

Harry’s comment triggers his heart to kick start and he tuts in response.

“Hey, Louis?”

“What."

“I like you.”

Louis sputters on his food, but if anyone points it out, Louis would deny it until his last breath. He shoots Harry a wary look.

“I really, really like you.” Harry says, a small smile toying at the edge of his mouth when Louis turns to face him. Mindlessly, the Alpha inches closer until their noses are almost touching. “You’re beautiful.”

His blush is so intense, he can feel the heat radiating off of his way so warmly that it breeches uncomfortable. “Thank you. I..um, I don’t know what to say.” That’s the most pathetic thing Louis has ever said but he’ll decapitate anyone who blames him for it since his brain tends to stop functioning the moment any of the Styles Alphas breathes anywhere he can see.

“You don’t have to say anything.” Harry assures him, nudging Louis’ shoulder with his. The smile lingers on his lips, the cotton candy halfway eaten. He is about to take another bite when he pauses once he notices Louis is staring at him. His hand lowers. “You know, I know you would think I’m joking, but I feel something between us. And I desperately need us to happen.”

“Stop it.” Louis says, snapping out of his trance and shaking his head firmly. “What is up with you two and talking about deep stuff on the first date?” He rolls his eyes when Harry responds with a cheeky smile.

“Well, thinking about a future with you turns me on, honestly.”

He snorts to a chuckling Harry.

They continue to eat in silence, enjoying their treats while they sit there and watch people going on and about in the funfair. There’s a couple walking pass them, the Omega tucked safely at the Alpha’s side while they head away to the Love Tunnel. Louis internally scoffs. What’s so romantic about being in the dark with your date? They can’t even see each other!

He finishes his candy and turns to see Harry licking away the last taste of his own candy off of his fingers. Desire shoots through Louis and he gets the urge to kiss Harry. Looking at the way Harry’s tongue peeks out to lick away at the sugary residue on his thumb courses shivers down Louis’ spine. He lets his mind drift away and wonders how it would probably feel to have Harry’s plump lips moving against his own. Louis could’ve cried when he realises how badly he wants Harry to kiss him.

Louis tries keeping it cool, sucking in a deep breath to maintain his composure while he finishes what’s left of his candy before getting up and walking over to a nearby trash can to dispose of the small cone. Harry grows to his feet to copy Louis when the Omega takes his seat. When Harry is settled beside Louis once again, he realises how close Harry is. Their shoulders are brushing slightly, making Louis’ toes curl with the spark it sends across his body.

He turns to Harry with a smile, trying to maintain his composure. His attempt goes to waste because the smile on his face drops the moment he moves his head. Louis blinks and Harry’s just...there. Harry’s so close, they’re almost breathing in the same air, staring down at Louis with those magical green orbs. Louis momentarily forgets how to breathe, his lungs constricting and his mouth parts to suck in air. The smell of Harry’s cologne fills his nose, making his thoughts swirl in the delicious scent as Harry inches closer.

“Lou?” The Alpha asks when his nose brushes gently against Louis’.

“Yeah?” His hands sweat a little, his heart racing beneath his skin as his eyes flit to Harry’s mouth. In the midst of it, his tongue peeks out a little, wetting his lips. Harry’s gaze follows the motion, and the corner of those plump lips twitches.

Harry’s hand is huge when it comes up to run slender fingers across Louis’ cheek before the palm cups the side of his face. He shivers a little at the touch, eyes falling shut and leaning slightly into it. Harry’s thumb hovers on his lips, and when Harry speaks, Louis can feel his breath on his face. “Can I kiss you?”

“God, yes please.” Louis gasps, and before he can take another breath, Harry’s mouth is on him. He immediately clings to the Alpha, hands gripping on Harry’s biceps while his lips nibble on Harry’s. His head spins, his heart kick starting as they tilt their heads to the side, fitting their mouth more perfectly together.

Harry holds his head a little tighter, coaxing Louis’ mouth open with gentle caress of his lips, sucking gently on the flesh and pulling the Omega closer. Louis can feel Harry’s body warmth radiating off of him, and he willingly closes off their distance in favour of moulding his front to Harry’s until he’s plastered against Harry’s chest. An arm curls around him and he feels the palm of Harry’s hand pressing at the middle of his back.

Every thought in his head washes away and his brain screams nothing but Harry, their kiss, and their shared warmth. If they were standing, Louis would probably fall because being here in this embrace makes his knees go weak even when he’s sitting down.

Harry makes to pull back but Louis whimpers, his small hand reaching up to tangle his fingers in the soft curls and gripping before tugging Harry down again. Their lips meet with Harry’s stretched into a smile. Louis kisses him again and again, enough to leave them both panting but keeping it sweet.

When they do part, Louis does so flushing with embarrassment. “Oops, sorry.” He quickly retracts all his limbs and scoots away so that there’s a distance between them.

“Oh, Lou. Don’t be embarrassed.” Harry coos, shuffling close to kiss Louis’ cheek. “I like kissing you too.” He tells him with a bright smile.

Louis ducks his head, cheeks heating up. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” He nods eagerly. To prove his point, he kisses Louis again.

Louis blushes with a smile when he pulls away, lips still tingling. “Okay.” He responds. He grips Harry’s face, drawing him into another kiss. Though it’s more like a clashing of teeth since they are both giggling. “Come on, you dork. Let’s get on the swinger.”

“What about Teddy?” Harry asks like he’s genuinely upset about leaving his plush bear behind.

“There’s got to be lockers here somewhere. We can put it there.” Louis replies, getting up and brushing his bum.

Harry’s face twists in disagreement. “He won’t fit in there. Maybe we should put him in the car.”

“Okay, okay. Come on.” He offers a hand, and Harry gladly takes it. Once he’s stable on his feet, he grabs the huge plush toy and hugs it to his chest as if it’s the most valuable object to him. It’s a ridiculous sight. The bear is almost as big as he is.

It makes Louis giggle a little. He knows Harry tries to be dominant and as hot as it is, Louis prefers it when he’s just himself. “Hey, Harry?”

“Yeah, Lou?” Harry responds, already skipping away with Louis trailing behind him.

“Never stop being you.”

Harry pauses, gives him a brilliant smile then proceeds to continue skipping.

Louis might already be in love.

* * *

“It’s so beautiful.” Louis says in awe, looking at the view below them as they spin to the top of the Ferris Wheel. Harry is seated beside him, more satisfied with Louis as his view instead of the magnificent one around them.

“You’re beautiful.” The Alpha sighs, lips stretched so wide he looks like a frog.

Louis rolls his eyes, but grins happily at the compliment. “You’re such a sap.”

“Well, my mother taught me to always say the truth.” Harry quips, dimples still in view.

The Omega laughs, scooting closer to Harry until their thighs and knees touch. He released a happy sigh and leans his head on his shoulder. “I’m having such a good time tonight.”

“Yeah?” Harry nudges the top of Louis’ head gently with his cheek. He takes Louis’ hand and hold it in his palm while his other one starts to draw insignificant abstract at the back of the small, dainty hand. “I told you that you’d have a good time.”

“I know.”

“Being with you is so easy, it makes me wonder where you’ve been all my life.” Harry murmurs, drawing a heart. It warms Louis’ own.

“Probably avoiding you.” He says in response to what Harry said. “God knows how many unfunny jokes you’ve made tonight.”

“Heyyyyy.” Harry exclaims. “You laughed every single time!”

Louis snorts, shifting his head and looking up at Harry. “Yeah, well, the only reason for that is probably because I like you. Or I would’ve given you so much shit.”

Harry cackles quietly. “Then it’s probably a good thing that I really like you too.”

“Really?” Louis pretends to widen his eyes, lifting a hand and poking at Harry’s dimple.

“Really.”

“That would probably explain why you were staring at me like a creep just now.”

Harry smiles, his eyes glued to the way Louis’ mouth moves when he talks. “Well, my way of flirting is to stare until said person likes me back.” He licks his lips.

Louis leans closer, eyes flicking to Harry’s mouth. “That’s the dumbest thing I’ve ever heard.”

“I’m sitting here with you, about to be kissing you. You can’t say it doesn’t work.” Harry smirks, every word he lets out blows warmly against Louis’ face.

"Pfft."

“Shut up and kiss me, you fool.”

Harry continues by surging forward and connecting their lips, breathing in the overwhelming scent of the Omega. He wastes no time fitting his hand at Louis’ waist, pulling him close until they’re sharing warmth. Harry’s lips are so soft and he kisses him so gently, so sweetly that it gives Louis a headache, his lips are so full and plump and they fit perfectly over Louis’ own.

If someone told Louis a few days ago he would willingly be in an Alpha’s embrace while enjoying kissing said Alpha, he would probably throw his shoe at them. And yet here he is, his little fingers dancing across Harry’s skin while they quietly giggle into the kiss.

He doesn’t know why they were laughing, but being with Harry makes him so happy he just wants to burst into giggles all the damn time and maybe that’s why. Harry’s still kissing him and his arms feel so good and strong around him so Louis doesn’t really give it a thought. He’s never felt this happy in his entire life.

He thinks - and hopes - that everything is about to change.

* * *

"So, do you have any siblings?" Harry asks while they walk around at the funfair. Both of them are done with the rides; they didn't get on all of them but somehow Louis thinks it's fine not to. He'd rather talk more with Harry.

"Yeah. I've got four little sisters."

Harry pauses for a moment in his step, widening his eyes excitedly. "Four?"

Louis can't help but chuckle at his reaction. "Yes, four."

"That's so exciting! You have a big family." Harry gushes.

"Well.." Louis ducks his head. "Maybe you can meet them sometimes. But then again, they're really a handful."

Harry shrugs. "I don't mind. I love kids. Can't wait to visit you at the nursery too." He says again, the idea of it already making him happy.

"Yeah, I'm sure the children would love to meet the popular Harry Styles." Louis teases with a crinkled eyes smile.

"I don't think they'd know me, to be honest. I'm not a pop star."

Louis hums. "Well, maybe you should be. You sure do have the image."

Harry chuckles, shaking his head and casually wrapping an arm around Louis as they walk. When he pulls him close, Louis is nothing but pleased. "I'm not sure if I want to take a step into that path. It's already hard enough leaving Marcel and Edward behind." Then he turns to Louis. "Soon, I'd have you to be left behind too."

"Who says I'm letting you leave me behind?" Louis challenges with a smirk, raising his eyebrows.

Harry bursts out laughing. "Okay.... The only place I'm leaving you behind is the hotel room, then." He dimples again.

Louis laughs along with him, nudging Harry's shoulder playfully. Then his eyes settle onto something a few feet in front of them.

The Alpha follows his gaze and smiles. "You want ice cream?"

"Can we?"

"Yeah, sure. Come on." Harry replies, leading him away towards the ice cream booth.

There is a long line queuing for the ice cream, but both of them don't mind since they're content to talk while they wait anyway.

"Do you have other siblings?" Louis asks, turning around in his spot to face Harry. "Apart from Edward and Marcel, that is."

Harry's face brightens. "Yeah! We have an older sister. Her name's Gemma." He makes a thoughtful face. "Now that you've mentioned her, I still haven't told her about you."

Louis smiles, endeared for the countless time. He steps closer, so that his face is almost tucked under Harry's chin. "Are you close with her, then?"

Harry nods, hugging Louis close and pressing his lips to the Omega's forehead. "I'm probably the closest with her. But Edward and her used to pull pranks on me and Marcel when we were little. They used to be a really good team. Edward looks like he's boring, but back then when it comes to teasing and pranking people, he's the first one to step up." He murmurs.

"Yeah? Does he still do that now?"

"Not really. He said he's retired." Harry says and they both cackle quietly.

Louis opens his mouth to speak but halts his speech, letting Harry walk them forward as the line moves. Once they've stopped again, he speaks up. "What happened to the team?"

"Nothing. Apparently me and Marcel are in the team too now that we've grown up. When all four of us are home, my Mum and Robin are the victims." Harry chuckles.

Louis looks at him a little questioningly. "Who's Robin?"

"He's our step-father." Harry tells him with a smile.

"I'm trying to imagine the kind of pranks you pull on your own mother."

"Well, it's nothing too much or too bad. Most of the time, Marcel doesn't bother joining in." Harry thinks for a moment, then bursts out laughing. "Okay, okay." He starts, causing Louis to give him his full attention, not that he hasn't since the past hour. "There was this one time, I think it was on Thanksgiving four years ago. Gemma had a cop come up to our house and arrest her. Like, with the handcuffs and all. The 'cop' looked very serious. Marcel and I weren't involved because apparently Edward thinks it'd be easier to handle if less people were involved." Both of them roll their eyes. "I was losing my shit. I've always known that Gemma was rebellious so it wasn't impossible to have her does something that'd cause her to get arrested. My Mum was crying and Robin was too panicked to even think. Edward was yelling at Gemma asking her what she did and Gemma herself was crying and begging the cop not to take her away." Harry starts laughing again.

Louis lets the Alpha take his time to laugh as he moves them up along the line. "What happened?" Louis asks, trying hard not to laugh too.

"So, the cop was like 'I'm sorry, Ma'am. I need to take your daughter away. She committed a very serious crime.' and Edward was shaking Gemma begging her to tell him what she did so that he can get her out of jail or fight for her in court or something." Harry takes a deep breath. "Then my Mum was grabbing the cop and asking what Gemma did, and you know what he told her?"

Harry bends over after that, laughing so hard and Louis can't help but join along too. "I don't know! What did he say? Tell me!"

The Alpha wipes the tears pooling in his eyes from how hard he's laughing. "He told my Mum, 'Your daughter is a thief, Ma'am! She stole my heart!' And apparently Gemma wanted to introduce her boyfriend to the family. He happens to be a cop."

Both of them share a look and start cackling.

"That's-That is so brilliant!" Louis howls with his laughter. "How did they not laugh?"

"I don't know!" Harry gasps in between laughter. "I think that's why Edward excluded me out. I would've been on the floor laughing before her boyfriend even arrived."

When they're finished laughing, Louis turns to Harry. "How did your Mum react?"

"I think Gemma is still thankful to this day that she wasn't disowned." He grins. "But Mum laughs every single time they bring that story up. It works for a good laugh.

"What else have you done?" Louis questions.

"Well, Gemma and Edward put me in a bunch of boxes to scare our Mum on April Fool's day three years ago. Gemma requested my Mum to find a particular box in the store where I was. When she walks over, I pop out of the box and she screamed so loud that our neighbours came over to check up on us. We're in our twenties but we got grounded." Harry chuckles. "But I know my Mum is secretly glad that we still get on well with each other."

"What did Marcel do?"

"He recorded the whole thing so we could play it during Christmas."

"Your sister sounds so fun." Louis notes.

"She is. You remind me of her, you know." Harry says honestly.

They're getting closer to the ice cream booth now. What Harry said surprises Louis a little and he widens his eyes. "Really?"

"Yeah. She's going to love you." Harry says with full faith. He reaches out for Louis, pulling him close and prompting giggles from the Omega.

Louis relents when Harry bends down to peck him sweetly on the mouth. When they pull away, Louis' happy face immediately turns into a frown as he looks around.

Harry is quick to notice. "What's wrong?"

"People are watching us. And I think I saw two guys with big cameras behind that tree." Louis whispers, trying to point without being obvious.

Only then does Harry takes his gaze away from Louis. And sure enough, people are staring and some are even pulling their phones out. He looks over to the direction that Louis pointed at and has to squint a little but the Omega is correct. There are paps trying to hide behind a big tree. Someone must have noticed Harry and Louis earlier and talked about it somewhere.

"Shit." He mutters quietly. "Do you want to go?"

Louis buries his face into Harry's neck, hoping that his face won't make it into the shot if the paps try to take a picture of them. He nods a little disappointedly. "I want ice cream, first, though."

Harry chuckles. "Yeah, okay." He responds, dropping another kiss on Louis' head. "Sorry. I was hoping we wouldn't get noticed. I should've warned you first, though."

"It's alright." Louis assures, content to be in Harry's hold. "It's not your fault."

* * *

“Do you think Edward would kill me if I bring you back home tonight?” Harry asks him while they were on the way home.

Louis laughs from the passenger seat. “I’m sure if he does, he won’t be the only one.”

“Really? Who else is there to come after my arse?” Harry giggles, taking a bite out of his ice cream. Louis laughs at him when he gets a brain freeze and shudders in the driver seat.

“Alex, my flatmate. You haven’t met him yet.” The Omega tells him. “He gave Edward the ‘parent talk’ thing the other day.”

“How come Edward gets one and I don’t?” Of course, trust Harry to be upset about something like that. Louis wishes he could hate him.

“I think it’s because he wants to avoid meeting you in the first place.” Louis tells him honestly, biting into his cone. “His girlfriend is a huge fan of yours and I think he doesn’t want to explain to her why he gets to see you and she doesn’t.”

Harry bursts out laughing at that. “Is that so?”

“Yeah.”

“So no Louis for me tonight?” Harry pouts, watching Louis eat the last bit of his cone and wiping his hands.

Louis mirrors him with a shake of his head, reaching back to grab the huge bear at the back seat and bringing it to the front. He holds it by its arms, moving them around and making hugging actions. “No Louis for you. You can cuddle Teddy, though.”

“Would it be creepy if I pretend it’s you?”

“Yes, Harold, what kind of a question is that?”

Harry pouts even more. “Why can’t you just move in tonight?”

“Even if I do, it’s not like you’re going to get any cuddle.” Lies, lies.

“Do you miss us when you’re home?” Harry inquires.

“Harry, I don’t even have two days to myself before I have to see you and your brothers again. I couldn’t even miss you if I wanted to.” replies Louis, rolling his eyes.

The Alpha chuckles. “Would you miss us then, if we’re away for long?”

“Maybe.”

“What do you mean maybe?” Harry looks so offended that Louis bursts out laughing.

Louis sighs happily, reaching forward and pecking Harry’s cheek. “Yeah, Haz, I would.”

“Good.”

Louis tries to hug the bear but jerks his face back, his nose crinkling. “Please wash this thing once you get home.”

* * *

“I can’t believe I just went on a date with Harry Styles.” Louis teases when they reach his door, nudging Harry’s shoulder with his own. He receives a bashful smile in response, complete with the precious dimples.

“How did it go, then?” Harry teases back.

Smiling until his eyes disappear, Louis bites on his lower lip. “It was alright.”

“You look like that and it was just alright?” Harry pokes at his cheek, making him giggle. “If our date was _alright_ , I wonder how it went with Edward.”

Louis feigns a gasp, grabbing Harry’s wrist. “Are you insulting your brother?”

“He took you to dinner on the first date!”

“Excuse me, Harold. I did have fun with your brother.” Louis steps closer and prods at Harry’s middle with a finger. “Unlike you, he doesn’t bombard me with knock knock jokes every ten minutes.”

Harry laughs, bending over as he tries to swat away Louis’ hand. “That’s because he’s boring."

Louis rolls his eyes, pulling his hands back and instead shamelessly fitting himself against Harry. “Stop talking shit about your brother.”

Harry ignores him in favour of wrapping his arms around Louis and kissing his nose. “I’m so glad you’re saying yes to us.”

“Me too.” Louis smiles, nodding. “But let’s see if you regret asking later.”

“Trust me, we won’t.” His hands clutch the Omega tighter. “Stop feeling that way, please.”

“Thank you for tonight, love.” Louis says instead, his arms curling around Harry’s neck. “I honestly had a great time. I’ve forgotten how much fun one can have at a funfair.”

“The pleasure’s mine, Lou.” He murmurs, bending down and softly capturing Louis’ lips between his. He pulls him closer until they’re flushed against each other.

Louis wonders how his life got turned upside down in just a span of a few days. He knows he’s got the triplets to blame, though. But he hopes he won’t have it any other way. They change his mind so fast and suddenly being with them is what he wants. Eventhough he hasn’t gone for a date with Marcel yet, he knows they’re genuine. He doesn’t know how to deal with it though; he’s super scared, but he knows he wants to try with them.

It’s lost to him how long they have been standing there kissing, he’s lost in the feeling of Harry’s lips brushing against his own. His mind is empty except of the thoughts of the Alpha pressed against him.

“Goodnight.” Harry murmurs, their mouths still connected.

“Hmm, you too.” He replies, eyes still shut and fingers toying with Harry’s curls.

None of them make the move to release each other. Louis takes the advantage and clings to Harry, kissing him again and again until Harry starts giggling and Louis follows suit and they’re a couple of idiots giggling in the hallway.

“Goodnight, Louis.” Harry bids, his arms falling from around Louis’ waist. Louis pouts when the Alpha steps back.

“Goodnight. Sleep well, Harry.” He says, face breaking into a smile when Harry pecks him one last time.

He feels so fond when the Alpha literally twirls away and almost bumps into a wall. Louis can’t stop the smile when Harry widens his eyes as if saying ‘Oops!’ and then blowing a kiss at Louis and disappearing at the corner.

Giddy. That’s what he is when he steps into the door. And if Alex says anything, he’ll throw a shoe at his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this chapter is a mess, to be honest. I'm a mess. What do you guys think, though? Was it good, was it bad? Do you like it? Do let me know! :D If there's any mistakes, do let me know too. I'm sorry again for not updating! Also, where are you guys from? You can tell me in the comments. Thank you for reading!! :) xx


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my God, guys? I'm so sorry? I'm sorry I'm sorry please forgive me! *cries* I know I left this abandoned for quite a long time but it was because I was sitting for my finals and the papers killed me. I think I actually died after the last paper, and the fourth one, they were so bad. I still want to cry thinking about them. Anyway, I'm so sorry for the late update. Don't hate me, please. :( 
> 
> Also, I'm sorry if this is too long??? Like, it has 11k-ish words but I was hoping this chapter is good enough to make up for the time I didn't update, and if it's not, I'm sorry. *insert crying emoji*
> 
>  **WARNING!** This chapter is very _clichéd_ and very sappy and fluffy. Read at your own risk. Thank you.

Louis doesn't even get the chance to wonder why his uni best friend is suddenly calling him at the crack of dawn after two months of nothing when he gets attacked first.

"WHY ARE YOU ON THE PAPER WITH HARRY STYLES?" Eleanor screeches at him from the end of the line.

Louis groans and rolls over in bed, pinching the bridge of his nose and burying his face into the pillow. "El, what?"

"I was just going to read the paper and there you are, with model Harry Styles, _kissing_!!" She yells again into his ear.

"Yeah..." Louis can only reply that, yawning and snuggling into his blanket. He barely heard what she said.

When she receives no further answer, Eleanor whines. "Louis!!! Tell me everything!!"

"Jesus Christ, no contact for two months and now you're making me sacrifice my sleep to tell you things?" Louis grumbles, rolling over on his bed again. He lies on his other side, not even opening his eyes. He's impressed that even when he's still floating between consciousness and unconsciousness, he's still able to form coherent words.

There is a momentary pause. "Of course! I'm your best friend!"

Louis' nose scrunches up. "I only have to call Perrie twice to get her to answer. And she always calls me back." He teases sleepily.

"Don't pull that card on me, Lou! You know I've been busy." She replies and he can hear her pouting right now. Perrie and her seem to use the whine and pout on him a lot. Louis hates them a lot.

"I know." He sighs. Louis opens one eye and sneaks a look at the time. He makes a pained sound at what he sees. "El, it's Sunday and it's 7.13 A.M what the fuck?"

"Get up, you lazy knob!" She giggles. "You're not falling back asleep. I need you to tell me everything!"

"Jesus Christ." He repeats. Louis stares at the ceiling for a few seconds, wondering if he should to listen to her or not. Knowing he won't be able to fall back asleep and she won't stop pestering him until he tells her, Louis decides to relent. He grumbles as he sits up on the bed. "Fuck. Alright, alright. But if Perrie asks, you tell her. I don't want to repeat it."

"Deal!"

"What do you want me to tell you?" Now that he's up, Louis is trying to recall why Eleanor called him in the first place.

Eleanor groans in irritation. "Why are you on front page with Harry Styles?"

A moment passes before what she said registers in his head. "What?"

"Dear God, give me strength." Eleanor mumbles. "You, Louis Tomlinson, are on front page with Harry Styles."

That springs the Omega out of bed. "What the fuck!"

"Louis, don't tell me you didn't know you were going to be on front page?!"

He runs over and grabs his laptop, plopping on his bed and quickly turning it on. "Well, some people took pictures but I didn't know it was going to go viral?"

"How could you associate with someone like Harry Styles and not expect yourself to be on paper?" She retorts, sounding amused now.

Louis ignores her for a moment in favour of looking up Harry's name on the search bar. Sure enough, there is a story of their date the night before. Louis quickly clicks on the first result, patiently waiting as the page loads.

**Harry Styles Seen on a Date with an Unknown Omega.**

"How did they know I am an Omega?!" Louis shrieks into the phone.

"An information obtained from a person nearby, apparently."

"Fuck." Louis grits his teeth. "Fuck."

"Why are you panicking?"

Louis makes a sound of disbelief. "El! I'm on the paper! With Harry Styles! I didn't even know who he was a week ago."

Eleanor gasps in shock. "How could you not know Harry Styles? And now you're dating him?"

"How am I supposed to know who kids these days worship? I am an old man." Louis huffs. He looks back at the page, scrolling down a bit to see a few pictures of them together. There is one with both of them kissing, Louis fitted perfectly in Harry's arms. And then there's the next one where they're giggling and talking. The next two pictures consist of him finally noticing the paps. He drags his hand down his face, staring at the pictures while he tries to brain it all. "Did you read it?"

"Yeah."

"What did they say?" Louis asks, curious, but he doesn't want to read it himself.

Eleanor snickers. "They called you a _petite_ twink."

"Jesus, what am I, a porn star?"

"But you _are_ petite, and a twink." She tells him.

Louis lets out an outraged gasp. "Stop objectifying me!"

Eleanor bursts into a fit of giggles. Louis can't help but smile at hearing that, finally realising how much he's missed her and Perrie, his uni best friends. Eleanor is currently in Italy for work, and before that she was in America. He hasn't seen her for a while. Perrie is in London and he met up with her two weeks back but that's still long enough for him to miss her.

"So.." Eleanor starts. "Are you going to fill me in or not?"

"Not yet. What else did they say in the paper?"

"Well, they said you two look very cosy together. Inseparable, even. They really press on the matter that both of you look so happy and that you can barely take your eyes off of each other. Not to mention that they noted how every Omega who wishes to marry him can now bury their dreams because it seems like Harry Styles has found _the one_."

"Are those the exact words or your own?" Louis asks in suspicion.

"My own, of course. I don't have time to remember the article word by word." He grins at that, knowing that she's probably rolling her eyes. "Now tell me what is going on between you two!"

"Let me take a shower first. I'll tell you over breakfast."

"If you don't call within half an hour, I'm flying back to London." She threatens.

Louis rolls his eyes as he shuts his laptop and puts it away. "Good, then I'd finally be able to see you for once."

"Aww Lou, did you miss me?" She coos, and Louis wants to be annoyed so bad but his mouth forms a little smile anyway.

"I did not say that. Don't put words in my mouth, woman!"

"I've missed you too, Louis."

"When will I finally be able to see you anyway? How long are you staying there?" He complains as he grabs his towel.

Eleanor hums, probably checking her calendar. "I'm actually back next Thursday. We can meet up. Missed you and Pez a lot."

"Splendid. Now let me shower."

"Wow Lou, you sound so happy that your best friend is coming home. Dickhead."

Louis chuckles. "Love you too, El."

* * *

By the time Louis finishes with his shower, he doesn't get a chance to dial for Eleanor before his phone rings and Harry's face appears on the screen.

"Please tell me you're not angry." Is the first thing the Alpha says to him once he picks up.

"And hello to you too, Harold." Louis says sarcastically. "Why do I need to be angry?"

Harry pauses. "Have you seen the paper?"

Louis nods. "Yes, yes I did."

"Well?" Harry huffs.

"Well, what?"

"You're not mad?" Harry asks, surprise colouring his voice.

Louis frowns in confusion. "Should I be?"

Harry doesn't give him a response.

Louis sighs. "Are you going to make a statement?" At Harry's confused sound, he adds. "I mean, um, I might have searched around on the Internet and people are questioning who I am to you and stuff. Might as well just clear it out." He sucks in a breath, blinking as he recalls the things he's seen that people said about him. "Some of the things, uh, they weren't very nice." 

"Shit." Harry breathes. "I'm so sorry, Lou. I didn't think we would get noticed."

"It's not your fault, Harry."

"Edward was proper furious that we got sighted." Harry tells him carefully.

"What did he say?"

"Marcel said that people are probably talking about it because it's been a while since I've been seen with someone and they don't know who you are." Harry murmurs. "That probably got them excited, which leads to the paps knowing our whereabouts."

"And?" Louis presses. "What did Edward say?"

"He doesn't want to share you with the public." Harry says. "I'm going to make a statement that I am seeing someone but I'm not going to say who. Is that okay with you?"

Louis exhales in relief. "Yeah, I don't exactly want people to know about me. But I guess that's out the window now considering I'm on front page with you."

"I'm so sorry, I'll try to make this right." Harry mutters, honesty lacing his words.

"Don't worry too much about it." Louis responds kindly, wishing Harry is near so that he could hug him.

"So, what time is Marcel picking you up?" Harry suddenly asks, diverting their topic.

Louis frowns, but he complies anyway. It's better than talking about something that would stress both of them out. "He said eleven-ish. I'm not sure where he's going to take me. I'm really excited, though."

"He is, too. Don't tell him I told you this, but he's been up for a while trying to pick out his attire." Harry giggles into the phone.

Louis widens his eyes, glancing at his watch. "It's only 8!"

"Exactly!"

Louis laughs along with him when Harry starts cackling.

"Harry Edward Styles!" Louis hears Edward's voice calling out faintly from the other end of the line.

"Oh shit."

"Harry, what's going on?" Louis questions, his eyebrows furrowing together. Edward sounds mad.

"Um, I was supposed to fetch some files for Edward. But I called you instead. He's going to kill me. Gotta go, Lou. Bye." Harry says, a little panicked and before Louis could say anything else, Harry has cut off the call.

Louis chuckles softly, shaking his head. He could barely take a breath when his phone rings again.

"No, I did not forget to call you." Louis says, picking up Eleanor's call. "I was just about to, then you called me."

"You sound honest, so I'll believe you this time." She retorts, causing Louis to laugh. "Now tell me how you managed to be the one Harry Styles chose to date."

"What if I tell you I'm dating his triplets brothers too?"

Eleanor gasps in shock. "Lou! How could you do that to them?"

Oh, this is going to take a long time to explain.

* * *

"OH MY GOD!" Is the first thing he hears when he receives Perrie's call later that morning.

"Not again." 

* * *

Alex's eyes widen when he opens the door to find Marcel standing at the other side. The Alpha looks up to face him and smiles. Alex gasps, then let the door swing back to its frame, slamming slightly. 

Fuck. He just slammed the the door to his most favourite author to grace the Earth. The Beta widens his eyes, gasping loudly against once he realises that he just did that to Marcel Styles.

“LOUIS WILLIAM TOMLINSON, I’M GOING TO KILL YOU!”

“What the fuck did I do?” Louis replies, strolling out in the black slacks and a black jacket with a tank top that says ‘Skate Tough’ on the inside.

Alex’s complaint dies in his throat in favour of ogling his best friend. “Damn Lou, you look so good.”

Louis smiles, blushing at the compliment. “Thank you. Marcel told me to dress casually. I have no idea where he’s taking me. Is he here yet?”

At the question, it reminds Alex why he was screaming at Louis in the first place. “Why didn’t you warn me it would be Marcel today?!!! WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME M.H. STYLES IS COMING I LOOK LIKE A MESS AND HE SAW ME LIKE THIS ANSWERING THE DOOR!”

Louis gapes at his flatmate for a total of three seconds before he’s bent over laughing. “Is that what this is about?” He wheezes when he’s upright again, still clutching his stomach. “That means he’s here, then?"

“Louissss.” Alex whines. “I just slammed the door on his face.”

Louis laughs louder.

“This is not a joking matter, you arse face!” The Beta scolds, glaring. “What should I do?”

The Omega walks over to his friend, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Alex, I told you that I’m going on a date today. It was Edward on Thursday, and yesterday was Harry. Who did you think it’d be today, Augustus Caesar?”

“Well, excuse me but I’d still appreciate it if you could remind me that it’d be my favourite author outside the door!” Alex is still yelling at him but Louis is losing his breath, he’s laughing so hard. 

It takes a moment before Louis could speak without bursting into another fit. “Come on, Alex, put on something decent and we’ll get you a picture. Come on.” He puts on a reassuring smile, patting Alex’s back as he starts to lead him away to his room. Louis looks back to the door and calls out, knowing Marcel is able to listen. “Just a minute, Marcel!”

He doesn’t wait for a response before he’s dragging a fidgeting Alex into the room. Louis throws him a three quarter pants with a t-shirt instead of the joggers and white singlet. He also helps to style Alex’s hair while his friend stands there looking like his whole life is flashing in front of his eyes.

“And you call me the dramatic one.” Louis scoffs.

“Oh, shut up. Let’s see how you’d react if you ever meet David Beckham.” Alex says back, looking at himself in the mirror. “Yeah, I think I look okay. Come on, come on. Let’s go see him.”

Louis rolls his eyes as Alex grabs his arm, leading him out again towards the front door. “Gee, I wonder which one of us is actually going out on a date with him.” 

“Oh my God, Lou. I can’t do this, you open the door.” Alex pushes him forward, choosing to stand behind him when they’ve stopped at the entrance. 

“Alex, don't freak out.” Louis says, huffing as he fixes his fringe before grabbing the handle. Truthfully, he’s a little nervous too. Gathering all his strength, Louis opens the door. He finds Marcel waiting patiently, leaning against the wall. He’s wearing a lilac jumper with a pair of jeans, his hair slicked back with a coat hanging on his arm. Louis almost faints because the Alpha looks so hot. He almost wants to cancel the date and drag him to his bedroom instead. “Okay, Al. Maybe freak out a little.”

Marcel’s face brightens when he sees the Omega and Louis’ heart stutters. “Hey, Lou.”

Alex squeaks behind him. 

“Hi Marcel.” Louis can practically hear the giddiness dripping off of his voice. His brain works to say something normal instead of yelling at him about how good he looks right now. He silently prays to God that he can contain himself and not jump on Marcel today. He needs to stop acting dysfunctional everytime he's around the triplets.

“You look good.” Marcel tells him kindly, a little bit of fond in his eyes.

“Thank you. So do you.” Louis is literally purring. He doesn’t care.

A tugging at the back of his shirt reminds him of Alex who’s still standing behind him. He clears his throat, shooting Alex a reassuring look.

“So, um, Marcel.”

“Yeah, Lou?” 

Louis can’t function if he’s being looked at like _that_ , Marcel, please.

“My friend here, Alex, he’s a huge fan of yours.” Louis says, pulling Alex forward until he’s standing next to him.

Marcel widens his eyes, a little caught off guard as he blushes. “Oh... Hi.”

“Hi, huge fan.” Alex says nervously. If any of them notice the tremble in his voice, nobody says anything. He pauses, then holds a hand out. “Alexander Reese.”

Marcel’s face softens and he steps closer, taking the hand Alex offered and shaking it firmly. “Nice to meet you Alex. I’m Marcel.”

“I know.” Alex blurts out. “I love your books. They’re amazing. You’re amazing. All of your characters are amazing.”

“Okay, before you say anything you’d regret, I’m going to stop you now.” Louis chuckles, patting Alex’s shoulder and giving Marcel a smile. “Would it be too much to ask if he’d like a picture?”

“Oh, oh, of course not!” The Alpha shakes his head, still smiling.

“Come on, Al. Get your phone out. I’ll take a picture for you.”

Alex hands Louis his phone and slowly starts to relax, moving to stand next to Marcel while Louis opens up the camera app.

“Okay, one, two, three!”  

* * *

“I’m so sorry that you had to go through that. Alex isn’t always that embarrassing.” Louis apologises once they’re in the elevator, heading down. “He really likes you and your books.”

“Oh no, I don’t mind. I promise you.” Marcel assures him, still giving Louis that kind smile that makes Louis’ knees weak and crumbling his self control. “Besides, Alex seems like an alright lad. It’s always refreshing to have someone tell you they love your works.”

Louis nods. “Yeah, ever since we’ve moved together, he’s always telling me about your books and your plots and how brilliant the stories are.” He tilts his head to one side. “I’ve read a few of yours, and they _are_ brilliant.” 

“Thank you, Lou.” Marcel replies sheepishly. 

“I’m curious, where do you get your inspiration from?” Louis can’t help but ask, fingers toying with his chin.

Marcel shrugs. “I don’t know. Mostly they’re random things. Sometimes I can look at a woman walking pass me in the grocery store and get inspired to write something. It’s mostly a wonder how my brain works. But once I have a main idea for a plot, I’ll work to try and finish it. There are times where, while in the middle of writing a story, I get a new idea. If I can work to fit it in with my current story, I’ll try but if it’s quite impossible, I’ll put it aside. It rarely happens, though. That’s why some of my books are published just a few months after the other.”

Whatever Marcel says completely flies over Louis’ head. Well, not completely but he can pay attention to nothing but how hot Marcel looks when he’s so focused talking about the thing he’s passionate about. He’s got this intense expression on his face, his forehead creasing a little and the veins in his arms bulge as his hands move around while he talks. Louis really wants to push Marcel against the wall and snog the daylight out of him. Or maybe Marcel can push him against the wall instead, whichever is fine.

“Lou. Lou?”

The Omega blinks, only noticing that Marcel has been snapping his fingers in front of his face to get his attention. “Huh? Yeah?"

“Sorry, am I boring you?” Marcel asks timidly, faint blushes tinting his cheeks as he casts his eyes down and away, rubbing the back of his neck. “Edward always tells me that people don’t really like listening to me talk about my books. It’s definitely not a topic I should’ve brought up during a date. And it hasn’t even started yet.”

“No, no, Marcel.” Louis shakes his head, taking a step closer so he could stand by Marcel’s side. “You’re not boring me.”

“Oh... Really?” He questions, his hand stilling as he glances at his date.

“Yeah... It’s just..” Louis bites on his lower lip, blushing slightly. “It’s really hard to focus when you look like _that_.”

Marcel turns red. “Sorry, should I have changed? Edward said I look like a loser.”

Louis will beat the fucking shit out of Edward with a stick. “Loser? Jesus.” He mutters under his breath. “You look so...” He sucks in a deep breath, shamelessly eyeing the Alpha. Delicious. “Good. Hot.”

“You think so?” Marcel smiles shyly, but he looks at Louis in the eyes despite his pink cheeks.

“I know so, Marcel.”

“Thank you.” The Alpha’s dimples deepen, making him look so adorable. No one should ever be that endearing and hot at the same time.

“You look hot too.” He says after a moment of hesitation.

Louis chuckles, grabbing Marcel’s hand, threading their fingers together and clasping tightly when the elevator’s doors open. “Yeah?” He smirks, slowly tugging Marcel out of the confined space while he watches Marcel blinks like he’s trying to process that they’re holding hands.

“Uhh.. Yeah.” He stammers, nodding.

Louis stops them, with their hands still tangled together, he steps closer to Marcel and hops up a little to quickly give a peck on Marcel’s cheek. “Thank you." He says.

Marcel beams at him, making Louis’ heart go all fluttery and shit.

“Come on, Marcel. Where did you park the car?” He asks once they’re outside of the building, standing on his toes to try and search the lot. “What did you bring today?”

Marcel chuckles at him. “Can you even see past the car in front of us?”

Louis whips his head so fast and let a scandalous gasp. “Are you calling me short?”

“No. I did not say that.” He replies, still laughing when Louis gives him a glare.

Louis huffs, crossing his arms. “I am not short.”

“You’re not.” Marcel nods, hesitating before he puts an arm around Louis and kisses his cheek. “You’re petite and beautiful.”

Louis melts at his side, pressing himself closer to the Alpha. “I know.”

“Good.” Marcel replies, starting to lead him away. “Car’s over there.”

“You brought the Range Rover?” Louis asks when he sees the beauty, eyes widening a little. Marcel stops and opens the door for him, nodding timidly. “Where are we going?”

The Alpha shrugs, grinning as he gestures for Louis to get in. “It’s quite the journey.”

Louis doesn’t get in, instead settling on giving him a look of suspicion. “Are you kidnapping me?” His eyes narrow until they’re nothing but slits, forehead creasing a little.

“I would’ve, Lou. But God knows Edward and Harry would come and get me.”

“Don’t need to throw it in my face that they’re more in love with you than me right now.” Louis jokingly grumbles, climbing into the car with a little hardship. Marcel quickly comes to his aid, gripping his waist and hoisting him up. Louis doesn’t miss the blush on Marcel’s face at his comment while he closes the door.

“I think they’re proper in love with you after the first date, to be honest.” Marcel says once he’s in the car and they’re driving away.

“People don’t fall in love that quickly, Marcel.” That doesn't apply to Louis because he is probably already halfway in love with all of them.

Marcel smiles. “For you, they will.”

“Jesus Christ.” Louis mumbles, an intense blush spreading across his cheeks as he covers his face.

“What?”

“I’m immensely flattered but that was sappy as fuck.” Louis splutters, giggling as he peeks a look at Marcel. The Alpha is staring fondly at him, making him redden even more. “Stop looking at me like that.” 

“Like what?” Marcel questions with feigned innocence. Louis wants to stab him, then maybe kiss him afterwards.

Louis sputters. "Like, like I'm the best thing you've seen."

Marcel frowns, facing the road to focus before he answers, eyes shifting back to Louis. "Would it be too much if I say that that's true?"

"Yes!" Louis says as if he can't believe Marcel doesn't think that as the most obvious thing. "I'm going to die of diabetes being around you three."

Marcel laughs and Louis quite possibly want to listen to that for the rest of his life along with the sound of Harry’s giggle and Edward’s voice please, yeah thank you. “You won’t, Lou.”

“Sure I will. You three are insufferable.” He sighs, shifting in his seat before leaning back. “You still haven’t told me where we’re going.” He says to Marcel, his hand reaching out and toggling with the radio console to browse through different channels. Marcel watches him quietly, observing the way Louis keeps frowning to every channel he comes across until finally he finds the one he likes and settles on the seat.

Louis looks expectantly at Marcel, waiting for his answer. The Alpha blinks. “Um, it won’t be a surprise if I told you, would it?”

The Omega pouts, crossing his arms. “I don’t like surprises.”

“Do you really?”

“Well, I can’t stand not knowing what’s to come. And I don’t know what to expect. Alex told me it’s actually because I’m too impatient.” He purses his lips, shrugging a little.

Marcel chuckles silently. “Well, my surprise is nothing of those too extravagant sort.”

“Can you at least give me a clue?” Louis asks eagerly, giving Marcel an excited smile as if to coax the Alpha into telling him.

“Nope.”

"Bugger.”

“You’ll know about it when we get there, love.” Marcel tells him softly. Louis is defenseless against that smile so he nods and sits quietly in the passenger side, trying to calm his racing heart. He looks up when Marcel speaks up again. “Edward told me you play football.”

“Yeah, I do. It’s my favourite.” Louis perks up, chirping and grinning until his eyes crinkle.

Marcel brightens at that. “We can play together sometimes, then. I’ve been told I’m quite good at it.” He says. “Harry always loves to play with me, but he’s not really....”

“Edward told me he sucks, Marcel.” Louis drawls.

“Hey, he doesn’t suck!” Marcel is fast to defend Harry. The look on his face makes Louis burst out laughing. “He just has a lot more to learn.”

“Yeah. In other words, he sucks.” Louis points out a tongue.

Marcel reaches out to teasingly flicks the Omega’s nose. “Stop insulting my brother. He’s not that bad.”

"Well, I'll believe it when I see it."

 

* * *

Louis isn’t sure when exactly he fell asleep. He’s always been prone to being sleepy whenever he’s in the car for long journey. That’s an exception to when he’s driving though. He sold his car two years ago, when Daisy got sick and his Mum needed money. He’d done it without a second thought, so he’s left without a car. But it doesn’t even bother him. He’s fine without personal transportation. It just makes him really used to sleeping for the whole journey.

He rouses awake the moment the car stops in motion. Blinking repeatedly, Louis starts to straighten in his seat and look around. They’re still in the highway, but they’re stopped on the emergency lane. That makes him frown in confusion.

“Are we broken down?” He asks groggily, rubbing at his eye and yawning. Marcel turns to him with a small smile, his lips stretching wider when he sees the state of the Omega.

He shakes his head. “No. We’re not. But she is.” He says, pointing forward.

Louis blinks again, turning his head to look at where Marcel is pointing. Then he sees it. They’re parked behind a Honda. A girl is standing beside the car, looking like she's in distress while she talks into her phone and looks around anxiously. Louis wonders what’s wrong until he sees the open bonnet.

“Something’s wrong with her car?” Louis murmurs, still trying to shake off the sleep.

“I think so. I’m going to check on her for a moment, is that okay?” Marcel asks, already taking off his seatbelt. 

Louis nods, resting his head back and closing his eyes. “Knock yourself out, I want to sleep.”

“Alright, love.” Marcel chuckles, caressing Louis’ hair and kissing his cheek. The Omega preens under the touch, humming pleasantly and a smile grazes his lips. “I won’t be long.”

“Okay.”

Louis shifts a little in his seat after Marcel got out and closed the door. The car is quiet; Marcel must have turned off the radio when Louis fell asleep, the sweetheart. The low hum of the engine is soothing enough but somehow he finds it difficult to fall back asleep.

He does sit there, though, just waiting for Marcel to help with the girl’s car. He hopes it settles soon. He’s really looking forward to this date with Marcel.

When Louis opens his eyes again, the clock says that it’s been fifteen minutes since Marcel left. He bites on his lower lip, wondering if he should check up on him. Would it take this long? Louis doesn’t know shit about cars since he barely has his for three years before he sold it.

His heart stutters a little, and not in a good way as various of thoughts pop up in his head. What if the girl is an Omega?

Shit.

Without even thinking about it, Louis is already climbing out of the car. It’s a little cold with the wind caused by passing cars and Louis hugs his arms to himself. He curses a little, wondering why he gets cold so easily. He walks around the Range Rover, approaching the grey Honda as he looks for his date. The sound of animated chatters fill his ears and his steps falter a little.

Marcel is talking with the girl, both of them laughing together at something Marcel said. The Alpha is leaning against the bonnet with the girl standing close to him. Louis frowns, wondering if Marcel really made him wait for their date just to talk to the girl?

He sniffs a little and his shoulders slump; she’s indeed an Omega.

“So, um, what do you do?” He hears the girl asks followed by her giving a sultry smile to the Alpha.

Marcel shrugs even when the girl steps closer. “I’m a writer.”

“Oh, really? That’s amazing.” The Omega starts giggling as if Marcel just said something funny.

Louis sighs sadly, ready to turn around. But then something snaps in his mind and he continues walking towards the two still having a lively conversation. Marcel looks a little surprised when he sees Louis and the girl stops mid laugh once she’s noticed him too.

“Hey, Lou. Why aren’t you waiting in the car?” Marcel questions with a kind smile, and Louis’ anger dissipates a little at the sight. Instead of replying, Louis doesn’t stop walking until he’s safely plastered on Marcel’s front. “Lou?” The Alpha questions, a little surprised, but his arms curl around Louis regardless and the Omega starts to relax.

He gives the girl a glare before turning to Marcel. “Got bored waiting for you.”

“It’s cold out here.” Marcel kisses him on the nose, his hand rubbing up and down on Louis’ back. Louis melts under the attention, hoping the girl is watching and knows that Marcel is his. “You should be in the car.”

“What are we waiting for?” Louis questions instead of replying, pressing his nose to Marcel’s collarbone and inhaling his scent. Oh God, why is he the definition of possessive? Well, Marcel looks like that and Louis got through a lot of shit to finally find decent Alphas and no one is going to take that away from him.

The Alpha straightens. “Oh, yeah. This is Wendy.”

“Hi.” Louis hears the girl say. He pauses, hesitating for a moment before he turns around in Marcel’s hold to look at her. 

She’s got a hand stretched out and giving him a small, but awkward smile. Louis stares at the offered hand, counting to three before he nods at her in response. “Pleasure.” The sarcasm in the single word can’t be more obvious.

“Lou.” Marcel says, a tone of disapproval in his voice.

He sighs, lazily holding out one hand and briefly shaking the girl’s hand. His nose crinkles while he introduces himself. “Louis.”

The girl’s smile doesn’t falter but it still looks awkward, closer to a grimace.

Louis receives a kiss on the side of his head from that, so he brightens a little.

“Wendy’s friend is on the way to fetch her. The car won’t start so she’ll be leaving it behind since it’s her brother’s and he’ll come over to take a look tomorrow.” Marcel explains to him.

“Oh..”

“Do you mind?”

Of course Louis won’t mind if Marcel asks that while brushing his nose across Louis’ cheek and making his head go all fuzzy. “Hmm.”

“So, Wendy, why did you take your brother’s car?” Louis hears Marcel ask. He doesn’t care to be a part of the conversation, just as long as he’s there to keep the other Omega away from Marcel, he’s fine.

“Well, my car is at the workshop so my brother offers his. He did say that it has quite some problems but I didn’t expect for it to just break down in the middle of a highway.” She sighs, sounding genuinely upset about it. Louis can’t help but pity her a little, not that he would ever say it.

Marcel is still soothingly rubbing the middle of Louis’ back. Louis is trying not to tuck his face in Marcel's neck; it's really hard. Marcel smells really good. “It’s okay, I’m sure it’s nothing bad. How far away is your friend?”

The girl is quiet momentarily so Louis figures that she is probably checking her phone. Then she speaks up. “She’s here.”

Louis pulls away in time as the three of them walk over to see the approaching car. A blue BMW slows down and parks in front of Wendy’s. He stands next to Marcel, watching quietly while Wendy’s friend, a Beta female walks out with a worried expression that changes into relief when she sees the Omega.

“Thank God you’re alright.” The Beta says, hugging her friend tightly and pulling back to check if she’s hurt. When she deems her friend good enough, she turns to Marcel and Louis. “Thank you for stopping by and helping her.”

“No problem.” Marcel replies, dimpling a bit.

"Well, we need to get going now." Wendy's friend says. "Thank you so much again."

Wendy lets her friend go first and waits behind for a moment. Louis assumes she wants to give Marcel a proper thank you or something, and clearly displays his annoyance on his face.

“Can I talk to Louis for a second?” She addresses the question to Marcel, looking a little embarrassed.

Well, that took Louis - and probably Marcel too - by surprise. What would she even want to say to him?

Marcel nods next to him, squeezing Louis’ waist before he’s walking back to the car. The Omega starts to panic a little at the absence of a moral support. Louis is not good at confrontation at all.

“So, Louis.” Wendy steps closer and Louis has to suppress the need to take a step back, that would be mean regardless of how freaked out he is on the inside. “I’d like to apologise.”

Wait, what?

“I didn’t know he has an Omega. He’s unmated and I couldn’t smell any Omega on him.”

Oh, this is what it’s about. Louis’ heart warms a little at how thoughtful she is. “Oh, no, love. It’s alright.” He says assuringly. “I probably got a little aggressive back then, I should say sorry too.”

“No, no, it’s perfectly fine. I understand why you were behaving like that.” She says, a relieved smile on her face now she knows that Louis isn’t going to start tearing her hair out of her scalp.

“Yeah.. I’m sorry if I offended you or anything.”

“You didn’t. It was just very awkward for me.” She admits, pressing her lips together. “And Marcel’s really nice. I don’t think he even noticed I was flirting with him.”

Louis can’t help but burst into a fit of giggles. The girl watches him for a second before she starts giggling too.

“Yeah, I’m sorry about that.” Louis says, still smiling.

“No worries.” She shrugs, sending him a bright one. “I hope it works out between you two.”

“Thank you. I hope you find a good Alpha soon.”

“Hey, thanks!” Louis feels a little better when the girl brightens up.

“Take care, alright?”

“You too, Louis.” She reciprocates softly, waving a little as she walks off towards her friend’s car. He waits until she’s safely inside before he makes his way back to Marcel.

“Everything good?” Marcel asks when Louis enters the passenger side, pulling on his seatbelt.

Louis nods, face a little flushed from the cold. “Yeah. Good.”

It irks him a little when they don’t move right away and Marcel is quiet. He knows the Alpha wants to say something and is just letting the moment drag for a while. Louis pretends nothing happened and tries to stare out of the window.

“So...” Marcel starts. Oh no. He’s gonna do it. “What was tha-”

“Shut up and drive.”

“Were you jealous, Lou?” Marcel teases, sending an amused smirk his way. It makes Louis feel like punching the Alpha.

He takes his time to reply. “No, I wasn’t.”

“You were, weren’t you?” Marcel scrunches up his nose, resembling Edward with such action as he starts driving.

Louis rolls his eyes. "Should I not be?" He huffs in annoyance, crossing his arms and scowling at Marcel.

"So you _were_ jealous."

"She was hitting on my Alpha, of course I am jealous."

There was a moment of silence.

"You don't have to be, Lou." Marcel reassures.

"Whatever. I'm going back to sleep." Louis shifts so he's facing away from Marcel, an intense blush on his face as he cranes his seat back and lies down. His heart is beating like it’s going to burst out of his chest.

"Okay, darling." Marcel’s reply doesn’t make it any better at all. “We’ve still got around forty minutes.”

Louis forces himself to fall asleep, clenching his eyes close and chanting over and over again in his mind to have unconsciousness drape over him like a big, warm blanket to protect him against Marcel and his disarming smile.

He does fall asleep but it feels like minutes before Marcel is tapping his arm and telling him to wake up because they’re there. Louis starts grumbling incoherent words while he wakes, still lying back on his chair and scrunching his face up. Marcel laughs quietly at his expression, sounding so fond Louis can’t help but hide his face to contain a smile.

“Come on, Lou. We’re here.” Marcel says one last time, cutting off the engine and getting out of the car.

The Omega sits up, yawning timidly and sighing while Marcel walks around the car to open the door for him. He slouches a little, giving the Alpha a sleepy look and blinking with hooded eyes and pouty mouth.

“Wake up, sleeping beauty.” Marcel says with a huge grin, trying to help Louis climb down.

“I am awake, you dork.” Louis replies, taking in a huge breath when Marcel puts him on his feet. “Where are we?” He asks, starting to look around and only then does he notice their surrounding.

They’re in a clearing, with tall, green trees surrounding them. It’s not really big, but it looks nice. Like a good place for a short getaway from socialisation. When he hears running water, only then does he see the small river flowing along the clearing. It’s such a refreshing view compared to how it is in the city. When Louis breathes in, he can smell nothing of toxic smoke.

“Marcel, it’s so beautiful here.” He almost gushes, staring around in awe as Marcel shyly takes his hand and starts to lead him away.

“Do you like it?” The Alpha asks quietly, a hint of insecurity behind his question.

Louis nods eagerly. “I do! It’s so calm and relaxing!” He chirps, still content to take in the green scenery around them. Marcel slows down as they approach a huge, shady tree near the river bank and Louis gasps when he sees what’s underneath it. “Marcel!”

Laid out on the grass is a wide blanket with a picnic basket on top of it along with various meals and fruits. A bucket is placed near the corner of the blanket, and inside of it are bottles of drinks ranging from what he guesses are soda to juice. Louis can see there are sandwiches, pastry goods, potato salad, chicken and a few other things.

“Did you do this all by yourself?” He asks as he takes a seat, followed by Marcel who sits opposing him.

Marcel nods. “Yeah, set this up while you were sleeping.” He says with a smile.

“Really?” Louis widens his eyes. “Were these things at the back, then? I didn’t notice them.”

Marcel laughs. “Yeah, I was kind of worried if you would see them, but considering you were sleeping through the journey, I’m glad you didn’t.”

“This is so amazing.” Louis murmurs, still in awe. He smiles, reaching forward to kiss Marcel on the cheek. “But there are so many food! Are we going to be eating for ten?”

His question prompts another laughter from Marcel and the Alpha shakes his head. “Harry actually helped me prepare for all these things. I think he’s trying to show off his skills in the kitchen. I know we won’t be able to finish all these. You can bring them home later on.”

“Did he make these all by himself?” Louis inquires while he grabs some grapes, popping them into his mouth.

Marcel pauses to think while he stares at the food in front of them. “Not all. I made the chicken and the sandwiches. He wanted to make sure we are eating healthy so he made the potato salad, then he included the pastries.” He tells Louis, pointing at each one as he talks.

“In that case, I want to try the sandwich first.” Louis grins, going to pick one up only to have long fingers curl around his wrist to stop him. His face twists in confusion.

Marcel gives him a disapproving look. “Lou, you need to wash your hands first.”

It takes a moment for that sentence to register in Louis’ head and the Omega bursts out laughing. “Alright, alright.” He simpers, growing onto his feet and making his way to the river. Louis pauses, a smirk growing on his face as he bends down to dip his hands into the clear, cold river. He can feel Marcel’s eyes staring at his bum while he’s in that position. Louis takes his time cleansing his hands, just because he’s a tease.

Marcel is blushing faintly when Louis sits down and the Omega knows Marcel’s grateful when he doesn’t point it out.

“Okay, give me the sandwich.” He quickly grabs one, and after shooting a smile at his date who clearly looks nervous, Louis takes a bite. The delicious taste in his mouth makes him beam. “Marcel, this is really delicious!”

“Really?” Marcel brightens, and Louis falls more and more in love each second. “I’m glad you like it.”

“I can’t wait to taste the rest of the things you've made." Louis admits, eyeing the other food hungrily even when the sandwich in his hand is barely eaten.

While Marcel smiles bashfully at him, Louis realises that this is the weirdest date he's been to. The Alpha actually cooked, _for him_. Louis doesn't think many Alphas would do that, at least not for an Omega they're still courting.

Louis could barely see with how hard he's smiling.

* * *

  ”So, that’s how my first book got published.” Marcel ends his story, tracing his finger on the back of Louis’ hand. He’s seated with his legs stretched, Louis sitting between them and leaning against the Alpha. Marcel has his head fitted beside Louis' with their cheek almost pressed together, one arm curling around Louis’ waist.

Louis nods, taking a drink from his soda. “That’s amazing. I’m so glad you decided to go into your writing career.”

“Me too.” Marcel nods, still drawing on Louis’ hand. "It's still bizarre to go into a store and there are my books sitting on the shelves."

Louis smiles, but doesn't reply.

Marcel shifts a little. “Lou, tell me about your mother.”

At the question, Louis perks up. “Hmm? What do you want to know about her?”

Marcel stops the motion of his finger to focus on the Omega. “I don’t know.” He says, pulling back a little to look at Louis just as he turns around to face Marcel. The close distance makes Louis’ heart picks up a little and the corner of Marcel’s mouth twitches. “Tell me anything. I’d like to know more about the woman who gave birth to this amazing Omega.”

Louis blushes slightly, but his face brightens at the thought of his mother. “Well, her name is Johannah and she’s my best friend.” He has a little smile on his face as he talks. “She’s an amazing woman, she is. She works really hard to take care of me and my little sisters. And even so, she’s always there for me whenever I need her, when I need to talk. She knows how to make me laugh when I’m sad and she always knows what to say.”

Marcel is quiet, listening intently to every word Louis is saying. He’s smiling though, as he watches.

“She’s currently struggling financially since working as a nurse to take care of four little girls is hard. Especially that she needs to pay for a nanny when she goes to work. I try to help her, where I can.” Louis shrugs.

“Your Mum sounds amazing.” Marcel tells him, curling his arm around the Omega tighter. “She raised you to be such a good person.”

Louis smiles. “She is amazing. I love her so much.”

“Do you miss her?”

“Yeah. Sometimes... But she’s back in Donny and I haven’t got a car so it’s a bit of a struggle to go back. I also can’t just abandon my job like that. But I always go back during Christmas and in the summer.” Louis shrugs. “So, it’s alright, I guess.” 

Marcel makes a disapproving sound. “When we’re mated, you can go and see her anytime you want.”

“Really?” Louis smiles.

“Yeah.” Marcel nods. “I’ll take her to see you whenever you want.” 

He beams, eyes crinkling as he presses his forehead to Marcel. “Thank you, Marcel.”

“So, when would we get to see your Mum? I’d love to meet her.” 

Louis giggles.

Marcel raises an eyebrow at that, confused. “Did I say something wrong?”

“No.” The Omega replies, happy giggles still coming out of his mouth. “It just makes me excited thinking of you three meeting my Mum.”

Marcel chuckles, his hand lifting up and brushing his fingers along Louis’ cheek. “Yeah? I’m excited to see her too.”

“We can see her anytime you want. But I was hoping for you to see her before we mate.” He says honestly, his face heating up a little. He still gets nervous thinking about mating with the three of them.

Marcel understands, nodding as he agrees. “Yeah, I’d love for you to meet our Mum too. Did you tell yours about us?”

“Not yet.” He grins. “I’ll probably call her soon and tell her."

“Really?” Marcel mirrors him, brushing Louis’ hair back. “What are you going to say, then?”

Louis pretends to ponder, tapping his index on his chin and making a concentrated face. “Hmm...” He hums, trying not to laugh. “I’ll tell her that I met these three powerful, charming Alphas.”

Marcel barks a small laughter. “Powerful?”

“Yeah, with beautiful eyes and gorgeous smiles and dimples.” Louis lists, tapping the corner of Marcel’s eyes and poking at his dimple. Both of them share a look, chuckling quietly. “The birds sang when they laugh and angels sing when they speak.” He says, making them both howl with laughter.

“And you say I’m sappy.” Marcel accuses, bopping his nose with a finger and making Louis giggle.

The Omega moves to turn around in Marcel’s embrace, sitting so that he’s facing him. His face turns a little serious, the smile slowly disappearing as he stares intently at the Alpha. “What I won’t tell her though..” He murmurs. “Is how sinful they are, with their green eyes and gorgeous smiles.” Louis pauses, eyes meeting Marcel’s. His fingers are touching the Alpha’s face, brushing down his cheek. “And most importantly, their lips.”

In the midst of it all, Louis had purposely leaned closer when he spoke. His fingers are hesitant but they brush along Marcel’s plump lips eventually, their eyes still connected.

“Is that so?” Marcel teases, his voice coming out breathy. The movement of his lips made Louis’ eyes flit down to his mouth.

He nods, taking his fingers away and closing his eyes when Marcel closes their distance. Their lips meet in a fiery kiss; it makes him feel a little taken aback when Marcel doesn’t even bother starting out slow. He just dives in and kisses Louis like his life depended on it.

Kissing Edward feels passionate, it makes Louis’ head spin and has his heart singing. Kissing with Harry is gentle and slow, one that makes him smile and melt into Harry’s embrace.

Right here and now, being kissed as if he’s never been kissed before makes Louis burn. Every inch of his skin is on fire as his breath is taken away each time Marcel’s mouth claims his. The way Marcel kisses him makes his heart beats faster like he could just get up and run a marathon.

His hold is tight around Louis’ waist and Louis can barely breathe while Marcel sucks on his lips like they’re a lollipop, his mouth is soft flesh against Louis’ own but the kiss makes his toes curl. He moans at the delicious taste, shifting forward to press his body closer to Marcel, the warmth pressed flushed against him causes him to moan again and he threads his fingers through Marcel’s hair, tugging him closer. 

When Marcel runs his tongue along Louis’ bottom lip, he opens up without any hesitation and straight away delves his own past Marcel’s lips. The brush and massage of their tongues together makes Louis shiver and he can’t help the sounds he keeps releasing, each of them not leaving past their mouths.

Louis barely notices it when their position change and he’s straddling the Alpha, his closed eyes heightening the sensation on his lips and body. Louis is panting harshly when they pull back to gasp for air, his arms loosening from around Marcel’s neck. He doesn’t even know when he did that.

“Um...” He says quietly once he’s got his breathing under control. Ducking his head, he whispers in a tiny voice. “Don’t tell your brothers, but that was the best kiss I’ve ever had in my life.”

Marcel bursts out laughing in surprise. “Really?”

Louis nods, face still flushed from their make out session. “Yeah..” He grins.

“Don’t let Edward hear you say that." Marcel says fondly, leaning back and fixing Louis’ messy hair. “He usually gives the best kisses.”

The Omega ducks down to tuck his head at the side of Marcel’s neck, chastely pressing a few kisses there. “Well, he doesn’t get to talk until he kisses me properly.”

Louis sounded so offended that Marcel can’t help but laugh again. “Edward is a huge tease. I know him."

“Are you?” Louis asks, toying with the collar of his shirt and laying his palm flat on the Alpha’s chest just to feel his heart beating underneath his touch.

“Am I what, darling?”

“A tease.” He mumbles.

"What kind of question is that?" Marcel laughs loudly, making Louis pull back and scoff in disbelief at his reaction.

"Excuse me, are you laughing at me?" Louis tilts his head a little, trying to scowl but his lips keep twitching.

Marcel pauses, stopping his laughter. "No."

Louis points a finger at him. "You hesitated."

The Alpha purses his lips, crossing his arms. "Maybe I was." He looks up at Louis. "What are you going to do about that?"

"How dare you!" Louis says dramatically. "Laughing at me is a crime, especially when you look like that when you laugh." He accuses.

"Like what?" Marcel protests.

Louis blushes but he bends his head and steals a kiss from those sweet lips he's starting to get addicted with. "Like dead flowers come alive everytime you smile, and when you laugh I can hear the trees sigh in contentment."

Marcel laughs so hard his stomach hurts and his eyes are full of tears. "That doesn't even make sense!!"

"Shut up, I'm Louis Tomlinson. Don't talk to the King of Poetry like that." Louis presses a finger to his lips, closing his eyes and acting up the pretense of holier-than-thou.

Marcel is still laughing, but he grabs Louis' wrist and pushes his hand away gently. "I'm so happy to be here, did you know that?"

"Of course. You're a peasant, lucky enough to be graced by my presence." Louis retorts, his smirk wavering and he looks like he's going to laugh himself. Marcel appreciates the effort, but he wants Louis to laugh.

"Stop being a king, I just want you to be a Louis." Marcel pretends to plead.

Louis shakes his head, purposely being stubborn.

"Don't make me tickle you." Marcel warns.

"You wouldn't!"

Louis isn’t even given time to at least try and make an escape before slender fingers are pressing at his sides and making him choke out giggles. “Marcel, no!” He squirms with laughter bubbling out, his hands insistent to push Marcel away only to no avail. Neither notices Louis slipping off Marcel’s lap before he’s suddenly lying on the grass and the Alpha is still tickling his sides. "Unhand me, peasant!"

"Excuse me? Is that what you say to someone who has your fate in his hands?" Marcel asks tauntingly.

“Have mercy, please!” He pleads. Marcel finally relents, stopping to smile fondly at the Omega lying on the ground with heaving chest and gasping breaths. Louis pouts at him, panting. “You’re mean.”

Marcel points out a tongue at him, making Louis do the same. And when Marcel lets his guard down, Louis wraps his legs around his torso and wrestles him onto the ground, flipping their position so that he is on top and sitting on the Alpha. He knows his weight doesn’t affect him with how he barely blinks at the pressure.

Those green eyes are opened wide though, when he finally realises why he’s lying down. Louis grabs Marcel’s wrists this time, pinning them on each side of his head and aligning their chests. “Mean.” He repeats, claiming Marcel’s lips before he could form a reply.

Marcel grins into it, not even trying to free himself of Louis’ hold.

Once Louis pull away, Marcel tries again. “Who are you right now?"

The Omega thinks about it for a moment, hovering above the Alpha that their noses are almost touching. "Louis Tomlinson." He reaffirms. "Your soon to be Omega."

Marcel laughs at that, the sound prompting a fond smile on Louis’ face. “Yeah. That's true, love.”

He leans back down, finally releasing Marcel’s wrists so he could wrap his arms around the body underneath him. Once he’s comfortable with their chests pressed together and his face tucked into Marcel’s neck, Louis tells him. “Did you know that I felt something that first night that we met?” He pauses. “If you laugh I’m going to stab you in the throat.”

“I’m not.” Marcel promises. “Can I tell you something crazy?"

“What?”

“We actually felt the same too.” He admits.

Louis perks up at that, supporting himself on his elbows as he peers down at Marcel. “You're just saying that.”

"I'm not, I swear!" He frowns, then his face clears up again. "I mean, how could we not? You were so cute, and charming, and you giggled."

"How does giggling have to do with anything?"

"Like I said, you were very cute." Marcel convinces, nodding his head thoughtfully.

The Omega rests his chin on Marcel’s chest, his finger venturing off towards the Alpha’s face to trace it along his lips. "Tell me more about me being cute."

"Well..." Marcel pretends to ponder, cringing his face.

Louis rises again, slapping his chest. "Is that how you compliment the Omega you're courting?" He says in feigned shock.

Marcel booms with laughter and he pulls Louis close. "I'm kidding. I have a lot of things to say..." When Louis is close enough, he leans up to whisper in his ear. "I just don't think it'd be appropriate to tell you yet."

Louis blushes, his eyes widening as he places a hand on his chest while Marcel lies back down. "My, my, Marcel, you are one naughty Alpha."

When the sound of Marcel's laughter echoes in the clearing again, Louis pats himself on the back for the beautiful sound.

* * *

 "Did you have that all these while?" Louis asks in disbelief when Marcel goes to back to the car and comes back with a football in his hands.

Marcel shrugs as he walks back towards Louis, tossing the ball to him and Louis grins.

They start to play around, passing the ball back and forth to each other. It's a few minutes later that Louis decides he's getting bored and suddenly begins to run away with the ball. Marcel gasps, hurrying after him.

"Where do you think you're going, huh?" He calls out, running after Louis and trying to get the ball back. Louis easily escapes, invading all his attacks with languid movements.

When he's starting to grow tired, Marcel gives up on his attempts and plays dirty instead. He wraps his arms around Louis and tries to lift him away so he could get the ball, but Louis is shrieking in his hold and flailing around too much that Marcel loses his balance and both of them end up tumbling onto the ground.

"Look what you've done." Marcel blames him, sputtering grass out of his mouth.

Louis laughs so hard that his face is red and he can't breathe.

Marcel rolls over, lying on his back and releasing a long sigh. He's slightly panting, a little tired after chasing the Omega around. Louis doesn't hesitate, rolling on top of him, initiating a make out session with his sultry face and Marcel is quick to get lost in the taste of Louis' mouth.

* * *

It’s about to get dark when they finally start to pack things up so that they could begin their journey home.

Marcel keeps glancing at him while they take turns carrying things back into the car. Whenever Louis looks up to find the Alpha staring at him, his face heats up and he quickly looks away. He also can’t help but ogle the eye candy in front of him. The way Marcel’s arm bulge when he picks up the heavy picnic basket is the cause of Louis being unable to take his eyes off of him.

He finds that he loves their stolen glances, making him feel like a teenager in love.

Not even halfway through the journey home, Louis is already sleepy. He says so to Marcel and receives a smile in return.

“Alright, I’ll wake you up once we’re there.” He gives Louis a smile, fixing his glasses before turning back to the road.

Louis nods, not caring that Marcel can’t see it. Sighing a little once his seat is leaned back, he lies down and squirms, trying to find a comfortable position. Once so, his hand crawls over to pry Marcel’s fingers where he’s got them curled around the steering wheel.

“Louis, what are you doing?”

The Omega ignores him, leaning forward again until he’s got Marcel’s hand free. Wordlessly, without even sparing a glance for the Alpha, he laces their fingers together and grips Marcel's hand tightly. Tugging it until both of their hands rest comfortably on Louis' thigh, the Omega leans back and closes his eyes with a small smile on his lips.

"Sleep well, darling." Marcel whispers fondly, squeezing the smaller hand in his hold before focusing back on the road.

Louis wants to feel guilty about stealing one of Marcel's hands that he probably needs for driving, but his hand feels so good around Louis' that he can't find it in himself to care. Sue him.

Louis wakes up with their fingers still intertwined, a little disoriented as he sits up and yawns timidly. The car is already parked and they've reached Louis' building, the clock reading 19:36. He moves his seat up, then turns to find Marcel on his phone. Frowning a little, he yawns again. He releases Marcel’s fingers, wincing at how stiff his own feels. "How long have we stopped?"

Marcel looks up to him, quickly turning off his phone and wiping the smile away from his face. "Uh, only for forty five minutes."

Louis stares at him. "Who were you texting?" He questions, a little curious. Something like jealousy creeps inside his heart.

"Harry." Marcel replies. "He wants me to stop by for some donuts before I go home."

Louis visibly relaxes and he curses himself for being so jealous. He can trust Marcel, damn it. He offers Marcel a smile. "Okay."

"You're kind of hot when you're jealous, do you know that?" Marcel teases.

Louis rolls his eyes, gripping the collar of Marcel's shirt and causing him to laugh as Louis drags him forward before their lips meet in a gentle kiss.

* * *

 Marcel sends him to his door, and Louis feels sadder and sadder the closer they get to his flat door. He spins on his heels as they slow before coming into a halt, his hands feel so tiny in the grasp of Marcel's and he feels the familiar giddy emotion blooming in his chest. He places the paper bag he's carrying in his hand to let it rest on the floor.

  "I hope you had a great day." Marcel murmurs quietly, his smile almost looking permanent on his face.

  "I did. God, I did." Louis' smile is close to splitting his face into two as he bites down on his lower lip, shooting sultry glances up to the Alpha.

"Our picnic was lovely, thank you for coming up with it." He says in a low voice, taking a step closer until their noses are almost knocking together.  

"It was my pleasure." He grins, leaning forward and nudging their forehead.

  Louis snorts. "Don't forget to thank Harry for the pastries. It's very delicious."  

"Well, he used to be a baker."

  He snorts again, louder this time.

"Have you decided yet?" Marcel questions, his arms creeping off to grip lightly at Louis' waist. Even though there is barely space between them, he still pulls the Omega closer until he is pressed flush against him.   Louis giggles when Marcel noses at his cheek, the light brush of his eyelashes fanning at Louis' skin tickles a bit.

"About what?"  

"When you'd be moving in."  

"Well.." Louis hums, pretending to ponder while his arms automatically go to wrap around Marcel's neck and it feels like the most natural thing ever. "I'm going to give it some thought. And then once I've decided, I'll let you know."

"Can you believe it? Soon you'd be moving in with us. It feels surreal. I can't wait for it to happen." Marcel beams at him.  

Louis smirks. "Yeah, better cherish your peace while you still have it. Once I move in, you'd have this lad running around screaming." He teases coyly.  

Marcel chuckles quietly, shrugging. "I won't mind. Your voice gives me life."

"Oh shut up." He scoffs, playfully pushing at Marcel's shoulder. "Every time I speak up, someone dies."

  Marcel's eyebrows furrow together, creating a crease on his forehead. The petulant look is absolutely adorable. Has someone ever died from being too fond? Cause Louis is about to.   Then the frown ceases and a serene smile takes place. "I'd love to die a thousand times, then." 

"God, we are one sappy couple." Louis crinkles his nose. "I feel like if Edward was here, he'd be throwing up blood."

Marcel grins. "Nah, I don't think so. He'd just murder the both of us."

Both of them share a look before they burst into laughter.

"Yeah, I guess so." Louis agrees.

"So, um.." Marcel clears his throat. "Give us a call, yeah?"

"Soon." Louis promises.

Marcel nods, letting his eyes fall shut as he presses their forehead together. "Okay."

Louis hums softly, content to stay like that for a while.

The door creaks open and Alex sighs heavily. "I was about to die listening to you two being sappy lovebirds. Please just kiss and let the poor bloke go home, Louis."

Louis groans, pulling back and turning to his friend. "It's not like I'm the one keeping him here!"

"Yes, you are. You're clinging to him like a koala. Let him go, you animal."

"Fuck off, Al." Louis flips him the bird and Alex snickers, disappearing into the flat but leaving the door open.

Marcel is chuckling quietly in his ear, and Louis will pour water all over Alex's bed tonight before he sleeps.

"Is that my cue to leave, then?" Marcel questions.

"Yeah, I'm afraid so. But he's right. You still need to go and get Harry his donuts." Louis says, a little disappointed to be parting although he's spent half the day with him.

"It's alright. See you soon, yeah?"

"Yeah."

With another sweet kiss and a blinding smile, Marcel is gone.

"Someone had a great day." Alex drawls when Louis finally enters the house, looking happier than ever as he puts the paper bag on the kitchen counter.

"Well, I was. Before someone had to ruin it." He shrugs out of his jacket and glares at Alex.

"Wow, your day is very ruined. What ever will you do?" He says dryly. Then he eyes the bag. "What's this?"

"Dinner. Marcel and Harry made this." Louis replies, walking away to hang his jacket.

Alex is silent for a moment. Then, "is it too late to run after him and give him a thank you kiss?"

"Shut up. You are not kissing my Alpha."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you throw up? I think I did a little. I only checked this chapter once, so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes! And tbh this chapter feels like it's not as good as it could be? Like, it did not reach its full potential. Still, I hope you guys forgive me and I hope you enjoyed that! Do leave a comment about what you think, whether you liked it or not, and if you haven't, leave a kudo! Thank you for reading! xx


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!! Here's the next chapter for you guys! I actually thought I'd have a lot of free time to spend with writing now that I'm home all the time, but my Dad is giving me a lot of chores to do hahaha. I still have some time to write but not as much as I had expected. That's fine though. I think my writing progress is going well, at least I won't take almost a month to update. :p I was supposed to update yesterday but I wasn't feeling well so I spent the whole day sleeping. Sorry for that. I am hoping to update a lot more during my break because when I continue for my next semester, I don't think I would have time to update much. I hope you guys would understand when that time comes. But for now, I'll try to pamper you with as much chapters as I can. :)
> 
> It's more of a filler chapter, but I hope you guys would enjoy this one! xx
> 
> Also, thank you so much for your lovely comments!! It always makes me so happy to read the sweet things you guys have to say. I love you all!! <3

“Hey Mum.” Louis greets softly. It’s been two days since his date with Marcel, and they had straight away texted him the next day asking when he would like to move in with them. The fact that they’re really eager to have him in their home is flattering. But Louis still has yet to give them an answer. Harry is a little upset that Louis had been reluctant to supply them with an exact date; Louis himself doesn’t like making the Alpha feel so, especially when Harry has clearly expressed how much he’s liking Louis. However, Louis doesn’t want to move in yet. He hasn’t even told his Mum about the triplets. Louis wants to have her opinion first, especially now that he has to make a decision that would affect a major part of his life. That’s why he's calling her.

“Hey, boo. How are you, baby?” His mother asks softly from across the line and God, he’s missed her voice.

Louis takes a deep breath, willing himself not to cry at the thought that it’s been so long since he’s seen her, been in her arms. “I’ve been good. How are you? How are the girls?”

“They’re great. Lottie’s got a new job. It doesn’t interfere with her uni schedule like the previous one. It pays good too. Much better than before.” She starts telling him, a hint of excitement showing through her chipper voice. “I can see that she’s really enjoying the job. It’s good to see her come home happy.”

Louis’ heart warms at that. “That’s really great, Mum. What about Fizzy?”

“Oh, you know her. She’s studying very hard. The lass stays up at night just to study. I’ve been telling her to cut it down a little, it’s taking a toll on her health. Been losing weight, that one. It makes me worried.” She sighs heavily. Louis loves this, loves to listen to his mother talk. He misses being able to sit down with her and just talk.

“I’ll try and talk to her whenever I can.” Louis tries to reassure her.

“Yeah? That’d be nice. She’d probably listen when it comes from her brother. Fizzy’s been missing you a lot. All of us do. The twins keep asking about you.”

“Oh, Mum.” Louis can’t help it, he tears up a little. “I’ve missed all of you so much. I can’t wait to go home.” He tells her softly.

“I can’t wait for you to come home too, darling.” Jay murmurs, clearly tearing up too. “I hope you’re taking good care of yourself. Are you still working those two jobs of yours?”

Louis chuckles a little at her disapproving tone. “Not anymore, Mum. Just the nursery, now. The kids have me all to themselves.”

His mother laughs quietly. “Good, I don’t like you overworking too much. Not to mention the treatments you get from those Alphas.” She tuts.

The mention of Alphas reminds Louis of why he called his mother in the first place. “Yeah, um.” Louis clears his throat, shifting as he scoots up further on the couch. “I have something really important to tell you.”

“This sounds serious.” She trails off, worried. “You’re not in trouble, are you?”

“Wha-? Mum, I’m not in school anymore!”

Jay chuckles. “I know, baby. Just kidding.” She pauses. “Is it good news or bad news?”

“Depends. But I’m currently thinking of it as a good one. I hope you feel so too.” Louis shrugs, then remembers that his mother can’t see him.

“Alright, out with it, then.” She prompts, a bit impatient and anxious.

“Yeah, yeah, okay.” He replies, huffing in the pretense to be annoyed. Truthfully, he’s a little nervous. When he thinks about it, he wonders why. It’s not like he’s never had a boyfriend before. Well, he’s never had _boyfriends_ at once, either. He’s also never had those that really matter. And maybe that’s why he’s nervous. Because the triplets do matter and they make Louis feel so good about life and he’s never wanted something to work out this much. “Mum..” He starts.

“Yes?”

“I think I found my Alphas.”

Jay pauses, probably blinking and trying to take the statement in. “Really?” She whispers, so full of hope.

“Yeah.” His smile can probably be _heard_. “They’re amazing. I can’t wait for you to meet them.”

“Wait.” She says. “Them? _Alphas_? As in plural? More than one?”

Yeah, Louis didn’t come up with a plan on how to gently break that one to her. “Um.. Yeah.” He scrunches his face up, trying to put it simply without freaking her out as he exhales. “They’re triplets.”

Jay gasps softly and Louis doesn’t know whether to take it as a good sign or a bad sign. He can imagine her, with her shocked face and her hand covering her mouth. He hopes she’s not too freaked out. “Do you have to choose one of them?”

“What? No.” Louis shakes his head, shutting his eyes close. He can’t even think about a world where he has to do that, living without one of them or having to hurt the other two. “I want them. And they want me.”

Jay is momentarily silent, barely making any noise that Louis thought she’d cut off the call. “Is that going to be a good idea, honey? I mean… won’t it be too much?”

Louis has to get up and pace around as he talks. “I don’t know. I mean, it probably would be too much. It already is just from me thinking about them but, Mum…” He pauses in the middle of the room. “I’ve never wanted anyone as much as I want them.”

His Mum doesn’t reply straight away. The silence feels deafening, and he's holding his breath while he hopes that she would think about it, at least.

“Mum?”

“What are they like?” Jay asks softly.

Louis smiles happily, almost crying tears of happiness knowing that she’s considering it. “Oh, Mum, they’re the loveliest Alphas. They’re so kind, and gentle, and they treat me so well. They’re so different, Mum.”

“You sound so happy.” She notes.

“I am. I’ve only known them for a few days now but they make me so happy.” Louis tells her honestly. “We’ve been on dates, me with each of them.”

“Yeah? How was it?”

“It’s so easy, being with them. They make me feel safe, they don’t make me feel the need to remember who I should call if something happens and what I should do if I need to escape. I didn’t even bring my pepper spray along whenever I’m with them.”

“Louis!” His mother scolds. “It’s dangerous. You should at least have something.”

“Yeah, I know. But that’s how safe they make me feel. And they never touch me without my permission and they listen to me when I talk.” Louis sighs a little.

“Oh, honey.” Jay can’t help but chuckle. “You sound proper infatuated."

“I am.” Louis cheekily admits. “They want to meet you.”

Jay coughs a little. “They do?”

“Yeah. And they’re already asking me to move in. But I want to tell you about them first, and I want to know your thoughts.” He mutters. 

“They’re really serious, then, about courting you.” She says, thinking.

Louis’ lips twitch. That’s exactly what he said to Edward. “Yeah, I was sceptical at first too.”

Jay hums, and Louis can hear the audible sound of her drumming her fingers. Then she sighs. “Lou.. I’m happy that you’ve met someone.. But you’re my one and only son.”

Louis bites on his lip, eyes already watering. Is she going to say no? Is she not going to let him continue with their relationship? He clutches his eyes close, his grip tightening around his phone.

“I don’t want you to move in yet.” She states. “I’d like to meet them first. If that’s alright with you.”

The Omega quickly releases the breath he’s holding, relief flooding through his body. “Yeah, I’m fine with that.”

“When do you think that’ll be possible?” His mother asks. “I can’t wait to have you back home.”

Louis grins, knowing his Mum probably is okay with the whole thing and she just wants him back home for a while. “I’ll talk to them first about that. Then, I’ll text you.”

“Good.” Jay agrees. “Now, tell me more about them." 

* * *

Louis fixes his coat as he steps out of the building, trying to recall if he’s got everything with him before he leaves for his work. He mindlessly walks along the pavement, heading for the bus stop where he’ll take the bus to the nursery. It’s only 7am, and the children don’t start filling in until 8.45 but Louis likes to be there early. 

“Louis!” He hears a familiar voice calls. 

His steps halt and he freezes, blinking repeatedly and wondering if he’s been thinking too much about the triplets that he can hear their voices calling him. But then his name sounds again and Louis spins.

He gasps when he sees the Range Rover, with Edward in the driver seat smirking at him. Louis wonders if he’s hallucinating too.

“Get in.” Edward says.

“What are you doing here?” Louis gapes, not moving an inch from where he’s standing. His brain couldn’t fathom the idea that Edward is here.

Edward rolls his eyes. “To take you to work.” He clarifies, like it’s the most obvious thing ever.

“What?” Louis croaks weakly.

“Just get inside, will you?” Edward huffs. That springs Louis into action and he quickly heads towards the car, climbing into the passenger side in disbelief.

He breathes deeply as the car starts moving and Edward rolls the window back up. He throws the Omega occasional glances, a hint of amusement on his face. Louis meets his eyes in confusion. “What are you doing here?” He asks again.

Edward looks at him, forehead creasing for a moment before he turns back to the road. “Taking you to work.” He reaffirms in retaliation. “Where is it, anyway?”

Louis reaches out and keys in the address to the nursery then sits back, still blinking and struggling to take it in. “Why?” He pushes, continuing their previous conversation.

“Because I want to. Because I can.” Edward says, leaving no room for Louis to argue.

Louis smiles at that, eyes crinkling as he relaxes into his seat. His hand creeps over to Edward, peeling his fingers off the steering wheel and instead clasping his hand tight in his grip. “Good morning.” He says softly.

Edward grins. “Morning.”

“Did you miss me?” Louis teases. It is Wednesday, after all. It’s been five days since he’s last since Edward. He’s been thinking about them more than he wants to, and Louis can’t lie and say that he hadn’t wanted to see them sooner than later.

Edward makes a face. “You can’t prove that.”

Louis laughs, bringing Edward’s hand up to kiss the back of it. “Well, I’ve missed you.”

“Have you?”

“Yeah, can’t seem to get you three out of my head.” He murmurs, letting their clasped hands rest on his lap. “Kept thinking of our date, and your kisses.” His face reddens, and he looks down where he’s playing with Edward’s fingers.

The Alpha’s mouth tilts upwards on one side. Then his face turns serious. “Have you given a thought about moving in, then?"

“Oh..” Louis should know that the topic would come up sooner than later. “I wanted to tell my Mum first.”

“What did she say?” Edward asks, curious. There’s also a little bit of insecurity behind his voice.

Louis hums. “She doesn’t want me moving in yet.” He pauses for effect. “Not until she’s met all of you.”

The way the Alpha relaxes when Louis says that is obvious. “That can be arranged.”

“You want to meet her?” Louis asks excitedly. He has to be honest, he was kind of worried that the triplets would say no to the idea of meeting the parent at such early stage of their relationship. But then again they’ve talked about their families on their dates and entertained the thought of meeting them so he wonders why he bothered worrying.

He nods. “Of course. Why not?”

“That’s great!” Louis brightens, squeezing Edward’s hand in his hold and Edward squeezes back.

“There is one condition, though.” Edward starts. When Louis raises his eyebrows in prompt for him to continue, the Alpha cocks his head to the side. “You have to meet our Mum too.”

“Yeah?” Louis instantly grows nervous, but also excited that they’re as serious about this as he is. He also can’t wait to meet the woman that managed to survive raising these three wonderful but handful men. “I’d love to!”

“When do you plan to get us to see your Mum?”

“As soon as possible. Whenever you three are free, though.” Louis shrugs, brushing his index up and down Edward’s huge hand on his lap.

“We are free this weekend.” Edward tells him. “What if we go to your Mum’s on Friday, then stay the night, and go to ours’ on Saturday? That way we can come back on Sunday, and we’d have some time to relax before we go to work again on Monday.”

Louis thinks about it for a moment, then he nods. “Yeah. That sounds fine."

“Good.” Edward murmurs just as the car rolls to a stop. “We’re here.”

“Thank you for driving me.” Louis says gratefully, releasing Edward’s hand and picking up his bag. He is about to open the door when Edward tugs him back.

Louis gasps in shock when he’s facing Edward again. “Not leaving me without a kiss, are you?”

The Omega blushes in embarrassment, giggling softly. “Hmm, maybe I should.” He bites his lower lip, hand sliding up to cup against Edward’s neck.

“Are you sure? Okay, then.”

“No, no!” Louis pouts, trying to keep Edward in place when the Alpha tries to pull back.

“Don’t pout.” Edward says, pretending to be annoyed.

“Then kiss me.”

“I thought you didn’t want to?”

“Edward..” Louis whines, already nudging forward until their noses are pressed together.

The Alpha laughs, reaching up and brushing his thumb over Louis’ cheek. “Alright, Princess. I’ll give you whatever you want.” Louis’ heart soars at that.

“I want you to kiss me.” Louis whispers, as if making a wish. Then he shuts his eyes and lets Edward close their distance. He sighs softly at the taste of Edward’s lips he’s growing too familiar with. He shuffles closer, his fingers pulling softly at the Alpha’s curls and humming appreciatively as he feels the softness of his hair.

When they pull back, Louis doesn’t straight away open his eyes. His mouth curves into a tiny smile when Edward presses their forehead together. “Well..” The Omega says as he opens his eyes and straightens his body, pulling away from Edward and his warmth. “Have a good day, Mister.”

“Zayn is picking you up. What time do you end?” Edward says when Louis jumps out of the passenger seat.

Louis closes the door and waits for him to roll the window down before he’s giving him a confused face. “Why?”

“Harry or Marcel is supposed to do it but none of them can make it today, and I have a meeting. Zayn is the only one free so he’s picking you up.” Edward says with a shrug.

“He doesn’t have to. I can go home on my own just fine.” Louis complains.

Edward shoots him a glare.

Louis whimpers. “Edward…” Then he pouts excessively.

Edward almost falls for it. “Lou, it’s dangerous.”

“I’ve been doing it for the past few years.” Louis crosses his arms. “It’ll be fine. I’ll be fine.”

“I don’t want you to take the risk anymore.” Edward replies.

“It’s not that far, anyway.” Louis grumbles. “You are ridiculous.”

“It’s much more comfortable.” Edward tries to reason. " _You_ are ridiculous."

Louis rolls his eyes. “I’ve never met Zayn. How do I know if I can trust him?”

“He’s my best friend.” Edward states, as if that is enough reason as to why Louis should trust him. Not that Louis doesn’t. Zayn is, after all, Niall’s spouse. He’d love to meet him.

He doesn’t respond to Edward, still pouting and crossing his arms.

“Stop making that face.” Edward scolds, threatening to roll the window up. “Come on, Lou. Don't make me get down and kiss you."

The Omega sighs heavily, trying not to stomp his feet. “Fine. Tell him to pick me up at five.” He grumbles in relent, glaring at Edward.

“You’re so hot.” Edward smirks, as if Louis isn’t looking at him like he wants to stab him.

The comment catches him off guard and Louis blushes. “Shut up."

“Tell Zayn I said hi.” Edward says, looking at his watch and deciding that he needs to go. “I’ll see you later, Princess.”

“Bye.” Louis calls out softly, his hand giving a timid wave as Edward drives away.

He takes a deep breath once the car is out of sight, then turns around and heads into the nursery. He can’t keep the smile off of his face. His cheeks are starting to hurt with it, so Louis keeps his head down the whole time as he walks to his class.

* * *

The day passes by so fast that Louis doesn't even realise that it’s time for him to go home by the time it comes. Louis is planning what to do for his future classes when Jake knocks on his door and shifts his attention. He looks at his colleague questioningly, raising his eyebrows. “Yeah?”

“Aren’t you going home?” Jake asks him, strolling into the class like he owns the place.

“What time is it?” Louis questions, blinking as he glances at the clock. A surprised gasp escapes his mouth when he sees the time. “How come it’s already ten past five?”

Jake frowns in confusion when the Omega jumps out of his seat and quickly flips his file shut, scrambling around to tuck away his stuff and grabbing his bag along with his coat. “Why are you in such a hurry?”

“I was supposed to leave ten minutes ago.” Louis explains as he heads out the door with Jake trailing behind him. When the Alpha steps out of the threshold, Louis quickly locks the class up.

They walk together towards the entrance, with Louis glancing nervously at his watch.

“You need to rush back, then?” Jake tries to guess.

“Uh, yeah.” Louis nods distractedly, rummaging through his bag to see if there’s anything he's left behind. He quickly withdraws his phone, shoving it into his pocket. Once he’s sure he’s got everything, Louis finally calms, looking up just as they exited the main door.

“I can give you a ride if you want?” Jake offers, nodding at his car that's parked at the side of the lot.

“Oh?” Louis says. “Um, no, no, that’s okay.” He waves his hand, smiling kindly as he tries to search the lot for Zayn. It’s a little hard, considering many teachers and workers are going home at the same time and he doesn’t even know how Zayn looks like.

“Come on. It won’t be a bother at all.” His friend reassures.

Louis shakes his head. “It’s alright, Jake. Thank you, but not today.” He declines again, being gentle about it.

“Ah.. Alright, then.” He nods, despondent. “Take care, yeah?”

“Thanks, you too.” Louis waves timidly, moving on to walk along the lot and search for Zayn. He still has yet to figure out how Zayn looks like. He sure hopes Zayn knows how he looks like or else they’re never going to find each other.

Louis decides to walk over and wait by the roadside. Maybe Zayn hasn’t arrived yet. Or maybe he could just take the bus home. But no, Zayn would be worried. Louis doesn’t want to burden the poor man. He already has to do the job of picking Louis up. Honestly, why did Louis even listen to Edward?

Louis' brain doesn't really focus on it when a Bentley slows down by the road and approaches him. The driver can't be seen through the dark window when it comes to a complete stop as it reaches Louis.

The Omega is too caught up staring at the beauty that he forgets the need to feel cautious. By the time the window is rolled down and Louis smells the Alpha, only then he remembers to keep his guard up. He shifts his eyes to glare at the Alpha but he’s taken aback when he sees the most beautiful human being his eyes have ever graced.

Honestly, is this person a God? Adonis? Louis can see his eyelashes even with the distance between them and fuck, are those cheekbones or knives? He has black hair that is styled so well Louis almost forget they’re in the real world and not in some magazine. And that kind of beard rarely works on anyone but Louis thinks Adonis could pull off any look, to be honest. It's his brown eyes that take most of the attention, though. Those brown eyes are so captivating; Louis almost got lost in them with the way the Alpha is smouldering at him.

Louis shakes his head and frowns a little. Why does Louis feel like he's seen this man on TV?

“Hey there.” Adonis grins at him.

The Omega glares, taking a step back before proceeding to ignore the Alpha. Gorgeous or not, Louis knows how to keep himself safe.

“Waiting for someone?” He asks cheekily, flashing a set of white teeth.

“That person surely isn’t you.” Louis' retort causes the Alpha to chuckle.

He’s still grinning and Louis’ hand is itching to punch that look off his face. He looks far too smug. Louis isn’t sure about what, but he doesn’t like that the bloke looks like he knows something Louis doesn’t.

“No, no, I’m exactly the person you are waiting for.” He tells Louis, winking. "I'm sure of it."

“Go away.” Louis hisses, clutching his bag tighter. Maybe he should’ve just taken the bus home, or accepted that offer Jake gave him.

"Oh no, I can't do that. I'm not moving until you get in this car with me." The Alpha assures him.

Louis is considering making a run from him. He's growing a little panicked but he won't show it on his face regardless of how determined the Alpha looks. "You should leave before I make you regret you even looked at me." It's obviously an empty promise, but Louis hopes it'd be enough to drive the Alpha away. 

The black haired man laughs loudly, wiping his eyes for non-existent tears. “You’re so feisty.” He comments, which makes Louis scowl. Then he sighs. “Come on in, Lou. Edward will kill me for keeping you out in the cold for too long.”

Louis' mouth falls open. “Zayn?”

“Who else?” Zayn rolls his eyes. “Get in.”

The Omega watches for a moment in betrayal before he huffs, finally complying. The moment he settles inside and the door’s closed, Louis swings his bag at the unsuspecting Zayn. It hits him square on his head. "Oof!”

“You proper scared me, you dick!” Louis scolds, huffing again and crossing his arm while Zayn groans in pain and starts nursing his head.

“I’m sorry.” Zayn replies, ducking his head. At least he does feel embarrassed for doing it.

“You better be grateful I'm not bashing your head into your steering wheel."

The Alpha widens his eyes in shock. “You were going to do that?”

“What, you think I wouldn’t have the balls? I don’t care how pretty your face is, I would’ve!” Louis continues giving him a glower. If looks could kill, Niall would've lost one of his husbands by now.

Zayn grins at that, nudging Louis with his shoulder. “At least you think I’m pretty, eh?”

“Just because you're Niall's husband, don't think that I would hesitate to punch you in the face. I’m sure he would understand.” 

Zayn stares at him in horror for a few seconds, gaping a little. Then he bursts out laughing. “Okay, I get it. Now I understand.”

“Understand what?”

“Nothing.” Zayn replies, shaking his head with a small smile. He rolls his window up, then starts driving away.

Louis makes a sound of irritation, leaning back into the seat and sighing. He would've pushed the answer out of Zayn, but he just met him and he's too tired for that. He has to admit, not having to take the bus home sure is a relief and silently thanks Zayn for willing to come and pick him up.

“So, where should I drop you?” Zayn asks.

“Oh, wait.” He murmurs, leaning forward and punching in the address to his place. Zayn nods at that, taking note that it’s not that far.

The ride is quiet after that, and Louis doesn’t mind. The silence is not uncomfortable. For once, he’s glad that Zayn is not trying to make up a conversation with him or anything because now that he’s sitting down and relaxed, the fatigue is catching up to him. He feels like he could melt into the comfortable seat.

Louis is almost asleep by the time the car rolls to a stop and he's so grateful that they’ve arrived. He doesn’t want to fall asleep in the presence of an Alpha he is yet to fully trust, regardless that he’s Niall’s spouse.

“Here’s your building…?”

“I know, you don’t have to insult it. Edward already did.” Louis drawls, picking his bag up and yawning a bit. “Thank you for willing to come fetch me and take me home. I really appreciate it."

“Yeah, sure. Take care, alright?” Zayn murmurs, holding out a fist. "And sorry I was late."

"It's fine." Louis looks at it, then smiles and curls his own hand into a fist before bumping their knuckles lazily. “And you take care too, Z.”

Zayn refuses to drive away until Louis is safely in the building. Louis smiles at the gesture and waves as Zayn drives away. Once Zayn is gone, he quickly walks into the lift. He needs his bed. He needs it soon.

He might have played too hard with the kids earlier that day. Let this be a lesson - for the tenth time, probably - not to give any of his student a piggy back ride. Because offering to one student would mean requests from the others as well and Louis never has the heart to say no.

When he reaches his door, Louis quickly twists the door handle and hopes that Alex is already home.

No such luck.

He groans, shoving his hand into his bag and drawing out his keys before unlocking the door and entering the flat. It’s dark and quiet, which confirms Louis’ theory that Alex isn’t home. He locks the door behind him, then goes straight to his room. He dumps his bag in the corner and almost jumps onto his bed.

Louis blinks twice and then sleep is consuming him.

* * *

"LOUIS TOMLINSON, GET YOUR ARSE UP THIS SECOND!"

He rouses awake a few hours later, when Alex is pounding at his door screaming at him to wake up.

“LOUIS!!!”

“I’m up, you twat!” Louis groans aloud. “Bloody hell.”

“Dinner!” Alex yells once again, then there’s the tell-tale sound of his footsteps walking away.

Louis rolls over in bed, weighing the options in his head about the decision that he can make.

Food? Or sleep?

If he goes back to sleep right now, he could just eat during breakfast. But there’s a chance that he’d wake up in the middle of the night because he's hungry and he doesn’t want to eat then. On the other hand, if he wakes up to eat now, he won’t be able to sleep again right away cause he won’t be sleepy, but then God knows what time he’d be sleepy again.

God, is he really doing this?

“Louis!” There’s Alex’s voice calling for him again.

“Five minutes!” Louis replies, his voice a little hoarse from sleep. He groggily sits up, rubbing at his eyes and yawning. He pats his pockets to search for his phone, and quickly turns it on once he’s got it out and in his hand.

The time shows that it’s slightly past seven. So he didn’t sleep that long.

There’s a message from Lottie, and that makes him frown a little. Lottie rarely texts him; she usually just calls.

He opens it up and immediately feels his face heats up.

**Lottie: Something you want to tell me, Lou? Involves a certain supermodel.**

Louis groans again. Of course she’s seen that on the paper. Panicked, his fingers quickly start dancing on the phone screen as he types a message to send back to her.

_Does Mum know who he is?_

A moment later, a reply comes in.

**Lottie: Nope, Fiz and I made sure she didn’t see it. We figured you’d tell her yourself when it comes to something like this. You owe us one.**

He lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding at that.

_Thank you, Lotts! Yes, I owe you. Talk to me about it when I'm home._

**Lottie: Does that mean you’d be home soon?**

_:p_

**Lottie: Can’t wait to see you, Lou! Love you! x**

Louis smiles.

_Love you too. xx_

Noticing that his phone is running out of battery, Louis reaches out across his bed to charge it on his night stand. Then reluctantly, he grows to his feet and stumbles into the bathroom.

When he goes into the kitchen later on, Alex is sitting at the dining table with some Chinese take out for them.

“Hello there, big man.” His flatmate grins at him, gently pushing one of the take outs towards Louis as the Omega sits down.

“Shut up.” He grumbles.

“How was your day?” Alex asks as they start to eat.

“Fine, Edward sent me to work this morning. Appeared out of nowhere, that one.” Louis shrugs.

His friend looks at him excitedly. “Did he? Did he pick you up after work, too?”

“Nah, Zayn picked me up. None of them could make it.”

"Zayn?"

"Yeah, he's Niall's husband."

“Well, that’s nice.” Alex comments. “So you have someone to drive you now?”

Louis thinks about it for a moment, his chewing slowing down. “I’m not sure….” He trails off. “I hope not, though? I don’t want to burden them. It’s not their responsibility to do that, anyway.”

“Eh, Lou, it’s not like you asked them to.” Alex says with a gentle nudge to Louis’ arm. “They’re taking care of you, just enjoy it all. Besides, it _is_ sort of their responsibility. You’re their Omega, after all."

“Not yet.” Louis reminds him.

“No, not yet.” Alex gives him a smirk in response. “But soon. So, they still have the right and the responsibility to take care of you.”

“I don’t know, Al.. Don’t you think they’re too good to me?” Louis voices it out loud, a thought that has been on his mind ever since he met the triplets.

Alex stares at him like he has just heard the most ridiculous statement Louis has ever made. “No, Lou.” He shakes his head, disappointed that Louis would even think that. “They’re treating you how you should be treated. You’ve just been seeing shitty Alphas in the past that when people are treating you right, you question it.”

“Should I reciprocate the gesture? I mean..”

“No, Lou. They take care of you by protecting you, that’s their responsibility. You don’t need to protect them to take care of them. They don’t need protection.”

“That’s not fair, though.”

“No, it’s not. But it’s not supposed to be, anyway. Because Alphas don’t walk down the street without worrying if someone is going to grab them, or have people holler degrading things at them when they walk past. Omegas go through that. Especially female ones. And Omegas’ strength don’t compare to Alphas, that’s why your Alphas should protect you.” Alex tells him, starting a brief lecture that Louis willingly listens to. “That’s how they take care of you. You take care of them by attending to them based on what they need.”

“What do they need?”

Alex scowls at him. “How am I supposed to know? They’re your Alphas.”

“How am I supposed to figure out what they need?” Louis wonders, staring down into his food.

His friend hums with a shrug as he ponders. “Children, I guess. Maybe that’s what they need.”

Louis blushes at that.

Alex snorts when he sees the flush on Louis’ face. “What are you, five?”

“Shut up.” Louis grins.

“Some Alphas acquire Omegas for sex, some for children. Others do that to establish their dominance, having someone to control and have power over, someone that submit to them. It's sick and weird.” Alex shrugs to show his uncertainty. “But maybe they're not like that. You can just figure out what they want once you’ve moved in. It’s usually the time when you grow really close and know each other better.”

“Yeah.” Louis agrees.

“Besides, maybe they don’t even need things? Maybe they just want someone to take care of, someone to love? So don’t be weirded out if that’s what they end up wanting.” Alex points a fork in his direction.

Louis purses his lips at that.

“Stop questioning things like that, Lou. Just roll with it. Or else you’re going to overthink it.” Alex advises him. “They’re giving you nice things, and they haven’t asked for things you couldn’t give yet so far in return, so just take them. Enjoy the good treatment. You deserve it.”

The Omega sighs, nodding and smiling at him when Alex looks up. “Thank you, Al.”

“Yeah, sure. Don’t forget me when you’ve moved out, yeah?”

Silence.

“Alex, are you going all emotional on me?”

“No, bugger off.”

Louis’ laughter rings in the kitchen.

* * *

Louis doesn’t expect anyone to pick him up to drive him to work the next day, so he starts walking to the bus stop. He figures if any of them is driving him, they probably would’ve texted him. But he doesn’t even get to walk more than probably fifty metres before a Mercedes is approaching him at the side walk. He is cautious at first, ready to walk faster but when the window rolls down and Marcel’s face appears, Louis’ heart skips a beat and he relaxes. His steps are immediately stopped, and Marcel halts the car as well.

“Hello there.” Marcel grins, showing off his dimples.

Louis blushes faintly, ducking a little and smiling back at him. “Hi.”

“Alone, then?” Marcel teases, placing his elbow over the window.< /p>

“Yeah.” Louis replies, biting on his lower lip to stop himself from grinning too wide.

“Well, would you like a ride?” He pretends to offer.

Louis shrugs. “I don’t know.”

Marcel laughs, and it’s a beautiful sound to hear especially at such hour in the morning. It’s too early for this, for the butterflies in Louis’ stomach and the way his heart is singing. “Come on, Lou. Hop in.”

He wants to protest, but Louis is sure it would take him nowhere and they’d probably spend too long arguing about it so he complies. He’d arrive to work much faster, anyway.

“Hi.” Marcel says again when he climbs into the passenger seat.

“Hi.” Louis replies, smiling. That’s what he keeps doing lately, smile.

“How soon do you need to be at work?” Marcel asks, not driving yet.

Louis wonders why he’s asking. “Not too soon, why?”

“Have you had breakfast?”

“Yeah…” Louis answers regretfully.

Marcel deflates a little, but he doesn’t show it too much. “I was thinking of inviting you to breakfast before. But, maybe next time if you want, yeah?"

“Yeah, sure.” He nods. “Have you had breakfast, though?”

“I did.” Marcel replies, shifting the gear.

Louis can tell he’s not being honest. “Marcel…”

“I’ll just grab something after I drop you off.” The Alpha reasons, giving him a reassuring smile.

The Omega huffs in disapproval, then an idea pops into his head. “Why don’t we have a take away? We can eat it in the car.” He suggests. “Or, are you against all that eating in the car thing?”

“Oh, no, no. Harry eats in the car all the time. Drives Edward up the wall every time he spills something, but the Betas clean the cars regularly, so it’s fine.” Marcel tells him. “That sounds like a good idea, we should do it.”

“Yeah? Let’s go, then.”

They end up getting some Starbucks with some sandwiches and Marcel parks in the nursery lot so they could eat together. Louis hands him his drink after he grabs their sandwiches and pastries in the back seat.

"So, Edward told me about meeting your Mum this weekend?” Marcel asks as they start biting into their breakfast. It’s Louis’ second, but oh well.

Louis nods, silently appreciating the sandwich for a moment before he replies. “Yeah. It's alright with you?”

“Yeah, yeah. We talked it over and all of us agreed. We're fine with it." He wipes his mouth with a paper towel. "Harry has already taken his leave. So we'll be ready to go by Friday evening. We'll pick you up."

"That's good." Louis nods thoughtfully. "Do you feel nervous?"

"Not quite yet." He admits. "I will be when we're on the way, probably."

They share a laugh at that.

"I'm not sure which one I should be more nervous for, you meeting my Mum or me meeting yours." Louis voices.

Marcel only needs to think for three seconds before he replies. "Definitely us meeting yours. You're very lovely. Our Mum would definitely love you."

"You don't know that."

"She already knows about you." Marcel says.

Louis looks at him a little bit in alarm. "Yeah? What did she say?" He asks nervously.

"She actually found out about you through the papers, when you went on that date with Harry. She called us on Monday and was very disappointed because we didn't tell her that we found an Omega." Marcel chuckles a little, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Was she upset?"

"Yeah, because we kept you from her. But she can't wait to see you." The Alpha smiles proudly.

Louis needs a moment to breathe. "What if she hates me?"

"She won't!" Marcel says urgently. "She's proper excited. She's very happy that we found someone." He pauses for a moment then adds, "She thinks you're gorgeous."

"Oh?" Louis raises his eyebrows as he gets rid of his breakfast packaging into the plastic bag. He watches while Marcel finishes his sandwich and does the same too. "Does she now?"

"Yeah, handsome was her exact word." Marcel confesses, licking away the trace of mayonnaise on his lips. Louis watches the move like a hawk.

"I'm very flattered." He replies before his eyes meet Marcel's and his face turns serious again. "If she doesn't like me, I'm going to sue you."

"I can promise you, if she doesn't like you, you can do whatever you want to me."

Louis doesn't let his thoughts head in that direction. "Okay. Right now I just want your kisses, would it be too much to ask?"

Marcel bursts out laughing. "Darling, you don't even have to ask."

And then Louis is tugging him close by his shirt and they are meeting halfway. Louis sighs in contentment when he finally feels their lips pressed together, opening up straight away and licking into Marcel's mouth. He feels Marcel touching his hair and preens, bringing his own hand up to cup one side of his face as they tilt their heads.

Marcel deepens the kiss and Louis feels a little lightheaded at how good it tastes. He feels the Alpha pulls him slightly closer, and Louis thinks, fuck it. So he pulls back, and as Marcel watches him in confusion, the Omega boldly climbs over the console and drapes his leg across Marcel's lap and shifts until he's safely straddling him. Before he could say anything, Louis is pressing himself to Marcel again and claiming his mouth. His hands roam along Marcel's neck and slipping into his hair. Marcel's palms are warm on his back, rubbing up and down and slipping down towards dangerous territory but never actually breaching that region. Louis doesn't know whether to be disappointed or not.

He gasps when Marcel’s hand run through his hair and then Marcel is gripping it, giving it a light tug.

Louis wants to stay here, wants to let Marcel bruise his lips with these kisses he’s never had enough in life. But he’s still aware that they’re parked in the lot and the teachers are probably starting to arrive. He’s a little grateful that the car is tinted and nobody can see him shoving his tongue down the Alpha’s throat. He does have a class to teach, though. And he needs to go soon.

"What time is it?" After what feels like ages, he finally mumbles against Marcel's lips, his words a little muffled. Louis doesn't let him answer right away, capturing his lips into another bruising kiss before he allows space for the Alpha to talk while they gasp for air.

"Eight sharp."

"Fuck." Louis pulls back so fast he accidentally sounds the horn. Both of them jerk in surprise at that.

They share a look before bursting out laughing in the confined space like a couple of five year olds.

"I have to get going." Louis says, but Marcel gently tugs him down. The Omega lets himself be drawn into the sweet kiss momentarily. Then he pulls back. "The children will arrive at 8.45." He says.

Marcel grins, tugging him close again. His pull is light, and Louis could easily resist, but he goes along until Marcel is kissing him again.

"I have to.." Kiss. "...go now..." Kiss. "..Marcel.." Kiss. "...I'm serious."

"Alright." Marcel relents with a silent laugh. He pulls back, his hands curling loosely around Louis' waist. "Get off me, then."

Louis groans, wrapping his arms around Marcel's neck and allowing himself one last snog. He's almost gasping for air by the time they finally pull away. He looks down at Marcel's flushed face, lips red and swollen. He looks so fucking delicious like this.

He shakes his head, not wanting to fall into this trap again. "You've made a mess of me." He purposely accuses the Alpha as he climbs back to the passenger seat.

"It's a good look on you." Marcel says cheekily, causing Louis to glare at him while he fixes his hair and smoothes down his shirt again.

"Are you picking me up?" Louis questions, fetching his bag.

Marcel bites his lower lip, nodding. "Yeah."

"Good, because this is not over yet, Mister." Louis warns, opening the door but not getting out yet. His face softens then. "I'll see you yeah?"

"See you, baby." Marcel replies, reaching out and kissing him sweetly one last time.

Louis grins, finally getting out and closing the door. He waits until Marcel has drove away before he starts heading into the entrance. His heart is still singing and his lips are still tingling with Marcel's kiss.

"Hey, Tomlinson. You look happy today, what's up?" One of his colleague comments as he walks past, grinning at him.

"Had a great start of the day." He replies, unable to keep the smile off his face. He heads straight for his classroom and starts singing the moment the door shuts behind him.

He's so happy he feels like flying. It's never been this way, and Louis has never fallen this fast but he's sure he's already in love with all of them. Maybe not completely, but he is a goner anyway.

Once his Mum gives the green light, God knows Louis is straight away going to move in as fast as he can. He wants to see them all the time, probably won't get tired of doing so.

He yelps when he sees the time. He only has a few minutes left to get ready before the children come. Silently, he curses Marcel for making him late with his kisses.

* * *

“Hi." Louis greets as he enters the car.

"Hey." Marcel replies, one side of his mouth tilting up. As soon as Louis closes the door, he drives away. "How was your day?"

"Couldn't go by fast enough." Louis admits, pulling off his bag and placing it on his lap.

"Why so? You didn't have fun with the kids?"

Louis shakes his head. "I did, they were very lovely today. As always. I just couldn't wait to see you again."

Marcel blushes faintly at that and Louis ducks his head as he smiles. "Well, I'm here now." Marcel offers. "Do you want to go and grab dinner?" 

Louis thinks about it for a moment. "It's too early. Maybe we can hang out at mine first and then dinner?"

"Yeah, that works. We could call Harry and Edward to join as well." He suggests, thinking of his brothers and Louis' heart kickstarts at the thought of seeing them all together again.

Being with each of them has already turned him into a puddle of emotion, he doesn't really want to think about how he would behave when he's surrounded by all three of them. His inner Omega would probably urge him to strip and present himself to them right away.

Louis' face heats up at the thought, and he quickly attempts to summon other irrelevant things he could think of that wouldn't cause his body to act at its own accordance.

"Um.." He shakes his head, ridding of his own thoughts and focusing on Marcel. "Yeah, yeah. That sounds great!"

* * *

"It's nothing much.... but it's home." Louis shrugs as he looks around the living room. Alex, thankfully, bless that man, has cleaned up the place before he went to work that morning. Louis wonders how Alex stayed with him all these years since Louis makes a mess all the time but he knows that he loves Alex very much. At least it looks like a place that could be lived in now as opposed to looking like the dump the previous night.

Louis hopes Marcel doesn't feel claustrophobic in this flat. His living room is probably not even a quarter of the size of the triplets' living room.

Silently, Louis sends a thank you to whoever is listening that Marcel is the one who happens to be here to enter his house and not Edward. That Alpha would probably glare at every other thing in the flat that he feels Louis deserves better while simultaneously insulting everything his eyes fall upon.

He smiles timidly at the thought.

"Well, it is cosy." Marcel tilts his head approvingly, eyeing the place. "I like it."

Louis scoffs, the sound barely audible as he casts a look at Marcel. "You don't need to flatter me, Marcel."

"No, I'm being honest." Marcel widens his eyes, shaking his head.

"Okay, sure." Louis shrugs again, not unkindly. "Do you want a drink or anything?"

"Yeah, sure." Marcel tells him, then he gestures at the couch. "May I have a sit?"

Louis blinks, his mouth forming a big O. "Shit, yeah. Of course, of course. Have at it." He flails his arms towards the furniture. "Sorry, I haven't had a guest in a long time. It's usually Alex who brings his friends and girlfriend over."

“It’s alright, don’t worry.” Marcel says, waving his hand dismissively. He moves to take a seat, leaning back against the cushion and allowing himself to relax.

Louis groans inwardly, quickly moving to the kitchen to grab some drinks. He has to stop embarrassing himself in front of Marcel and the rest of his triplets. Opening the fridge, he sees that they still have some Coke, so he grabs those and kicks the door close.

Marcel has his head thrown back and his eyes closed by the time Louis returns. He doesn’t appear to be asleep, though, so Louis approaches him with quiet steps and silently sits down next to him. The Alpha turns his head to the side, facing Louis and his lips form a smile before his eyes even open. “Hi.”

“Hi.” Louis grins, offering him one of the bottles. “Got us some Coke.”

“Thank you.” Marcel’s large hand wraps around the bottle before he takes it from Louis’ grip. He shifts until he’s sitting properly, back straight.

Louis watches as Marcel takes a few gulps from the bottle, his eyes unblinking while he observes the way Marcel's Adam’s apple bobs with the action. He sighs, leaning back in his own seat as he tips the bottom up. He licks his lips once his bottle is upright again, then turns to Marcel. “You want to watch anything?” He motions to the TV.

“No, I’m alright.” Marcel politely declines.

“Look at this, refusing to watch my telly with me just because it’s less than 50 inches.” Louis says obnoxiously, his nose scrunching up as he teases Marcel.

“Hey, I didn’t say that.” Marcel laughs, prompting Louis to giggle. “I’m just more content to be watching you, to be honest.”

“What a creep.” Louis retorts, pretending his cheeks are not turning a faint colour of red. He giggles again, closing his eyes and turning slightly to the side when Marcel brushes his pointer finger across Louis’ nose. Marcel’s laughing quietly, and his face is very close when Louis’ eyelids flutter open again. Louis’ laughter slowly dies down in his throat, replaced with a small sigh. His breathing is calm, letting out even puff of air every time he exhales. It’s such an opposite of how it feels like in his body, how his blood is running in a pointless race, his hands trembling a little with the nerves when Marcel’s green, green eyes are boring into his. “Kiss me.” Louis pleads quietly.

Marcel nods, putting his bottle away. Louis gulps from his own Coke one last time before he follows suit. And then Marcel is all over him and Louis giggles when he is horizontal on the couch with the Alpha draped along his body. Marcel is staring down at him with an admiring look in his eyes. It’s refreshing for Louis to have an Alpha on top of him without being sent a look of lust for once.

He feels Marcel’s hand stroking along his hair, his other hand on Louis’ face, his fingers brushing across Louis’ cheek. Louis’ giggles grow louder when Marcel drops a kiss onto each of his eye, and the Alpha chuckles quietly too at Louis’ reaction.

“That tickles.” Louis tells him, his arms wrapping around Marcel’s torso.

“Does it, now?” Marcel taunts, one hand reaching down and hovering experimentally along Louis’ side. The Omega yelps. “I almost forget that you’re ticklish.”

“Don’t.” Louis threatens but he’s laughing, shakily trying to push Marcel’s hand away. “I asked you to kiss me, not tickle me, you git.”

“Where’s the fun in that?” Marcel complains.

“If you tickle me, I will kick you in the balls.” Louis points a finger at him, but gives up into another fit of giggles when Marcel grabs his hand and kisses the finger. “You are so insufferable.”

“Do you want to get rid of me, then?” Marcel questions.

“No!” Louis immediately proves his protest by wrapping his arms and legs around Marcel’s torso so that the Alpha couldn’t move even if he wants to. “Stay, forever.”

“Okay.”

“Good.” Louis pats his head, poking his cheek. “Now kiss me.”

* * *

“Are you fucking serious?” Alex groans exasperatedly when he walks inside and sees the couple in the middle of a heated snog. “You’re snogging on my couch now?”

Marcel blushes, disconnecting their lips and hiding his face away into Louis’ neck.

“Ours, Al. Our couch.” Louis corrects him. “And I didn’t say anything when you had Hailey over.”

Alex does not have a comeback for that. So, as usual, he settles for pointing his tongue out at Louis. His flatmate does the same, then they exchange the middle finger. Alex closes the door and shrugs off his coat. “Are you staying for dinner, then?” He directs the question to Marcel.

When he turns around, the two of them are sitting up on the couch, fixing their clothes.

“Um, actually, I was thinking of inviting Louis out for dinner with my brothers. You can join in if you want to.” He offers, clearly inviting Alex to come along. He looks really excited at the thought of Louis’ flatmate having dinner with them.

Louis nods. “Yeah, that’d be fun. You can get to know each other better."

“Actually..” Alex trails off, then lifts the plastic bag Louis didn’t notice he had brought in. “I've already bought us dinner. Italian tonight. Sorry.” He purses his lips. “But if you want to go out, it’s fine. I’ll call Hailey over.”

Louis looks at Alex, then at Marcel. “Um..”

Alex gives him a smile, one that says he really doesn’t mind if Louis goes but he would really love for Louis to stay. Then he goes into the kitchen.

“I’m..” Louis starts, turning to Marcel. “I would love to go for dinner with you three, but..”

Marcel pecks him on the mouth before he could continue. “It’s alright. Stay with your friend.”

“You sure?” Louis asks, placing a hand on Marcel’s chest.

“Yeah. Besides, we haven’t even told Harry and Edward yet anyway.” He reassures, his big hand covering Louis’ on his chest. "It's okay."

“Thank you. I’m really sorry.” Louis apologises, kissing him again.

“Don’t be.” Marcel urges. “We’re going to see each other tomorrow anyway.”

Louis brightens. “Yeah.”

Marcel glances at his watch. “I should get going now.”

“Alright.” Louis agrees, both of them growing to their feet and heading towards the entrance. He grabs Marcel’s coat for him, helping him put it on before he opens the door. “Say hi to your brothers for me.”

“Sure.” Marcel grins, nodding. Once he puts his shoes on, he walks past the threshold and turns around. “Take care, alright?”

Louis leans up when Marcel bends down to kiss him on the lips. “You too.”

Marcel drops another kiss on his forehead this time, lingering a little. He grins when he pulls away, poking one side of Louis’ face before he walks off. “Bye.”

“Bye.” Louis whispers, pressing the side of his head against the door frame while he watches Marcel leaves.

Once the Alpha is gone, Louis steps back inside and closes the door. He walks over to the couch, patting the cushions and arranging them properly.

“Aaargh!!” Alex shrieks when he walks back into the living room, almost dropping the bowls in his hands.

“What the fuck!” Louis jumps, clutching his chest in shock as he glowers at his friend. “What the hell, Al?”

His flatmate glares at him. “You scared me! I thought you left!”

Louis grins at that. “No, Alex. How could I leave you behind?” He goes over and pinches Alex’s cheeks, patting the skin twice and causing Alex to grimace before he grabs one of the bowls. “Thank you.”

“You better be grateful that I haven’t called Hailey yet.” Alex playfully hisses at him as both of them make their way to the couch.

"Yes, your Highness. I am very grateful right now." He drawls dryly, rolling his eyes. The Omega grabs the remote and turns the TV on, flipping through the channels until he comes across a cooking show. They settle down quietly, satisfied with what's on the TV.

“Hey, Lou?” Alex says a few minutes later.

“Yeah?”

“Thanks for staying.”

Louis turns to him and smiles, nudging his shoulder. “Of course, Al. You’re my best mate.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually had a different idea about how Zayn and Louis were supposed to meet but, meh. Their interaction is brief, but there'd be more Zouis later on because I love Zouis :D I went through this like, five times but if there are any mistakes please feel free to point it out. Leave a comment about what you think and thank you for reading! :) <3


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm sorry this is late again. I wasn't really in a good place this past two weeks. Something came up and things got bad and I lost the inspiration to write. That's why it took me some time to finish this chapter. I wasn't feeling creative. But anyway, I managed to complete it. There's not much exciting thing that happens in this one. I'm sorry about that. I don't even know what's happening in this chapter to be honest. It's a mess! I'll try to make it more lit in the next one, though. Hahah. Hope you'd enjoy this one. xx
> 
> Also, I've never had a boyfriend or a girlfriend before so I to be honest don't know how it usually goes when you bring your bf/gf home to meet your mother. So... bear with me.
> 
>  **Edit:** The reason I was quite sad before was because my grandmother was sick. And she passed away a day after I posted this chapter. I don't know how soon I'd be updating again but I'm working on it. Her death wasn't really a shock for me, but I'm having a hard time accepting it. Thank you for your support, I promise I'm already working on the next chapter. I hope to update soon.  <3

"Hi." Louis greets shyly as he walks out of his building to see the three Alphas leaning against the black Range Rover parked right in front of the entrance. He does feel a little shy about meeting all three of them again.

"Hey gorgeous." Edward smirks, already holding out a hand for the overnight bag Louis is carrying.

The Omega passes it to him, blushing at the term. He's totally aware of the other two Alphas still staring at him with fond smiles. It's making him so giddy Louis doesn't know what to do with his own face. He hopes that he's not cringing.

Harry steps closer to him when he turns around to greet them _properly_. The Alpha tentatively bends down; he pauses when his face is centimeters away from Louis', trying to see if the Omega is going to pull away. When Louis doesn't budge, Harry lightly brushes their lips together. "Hey." The cheeky smile Harry gives him when they pull away makes Louis weak in the knees.

Louis pecks Harry's cheek and moves on to Marcel. Blushing as an arm wraps around his waist, Louis stands on his tip toes to meet Marcel's lips halfway, his eyes falling shut. The kiss is sweet, chaste; but it still manages to kick start his heart.

"You look beautiful." Marcel compliments when he pulls away, dropping a kiss on Louis' forehead.

Louis scoffs lightly. "I'm in my ugliest clothes probably."

"You could put on a trash bag and still look pretty." Edward says as he tugs Louis out of his brother's arms and into his own. Louis could barely work up a reply before passionate lips are enclosing upon his and he gasps into the kiss. His hands grip at Edward's biceps, holding on while the Alpha gently abuses Louis' mouth with his own, taking his breath away.

His head spins a little when he steps back, blush spreading out along his cheekbones while his lips still tingle from three different kisses.

"Ready?" Marcel asks, opening the back door for Louis and gesturing inside.

The Omega nods with a smile and his response prompts the others to move as well. All of them quickly fill in the rover, Edward driving with Harry in the passenger seat and Marcel and Louis at the back.

The journey starts out quiet among them, with the windows open and Harry letting his hand ride the wind and the radio playing some song Louis doesn’t know. Edward is focused on the road, occasionally glancing at the rearview mirror. Sometimes their eyes meet, and every time, Louis would only manage to hold their gaze for less than a second before he has to turn away with red cheeks.

They’re barely half an hour in when Louis’ eyelids are dropping and he’s yawning every few minutes. Marcel notices and pulls him close with a smile, wrapping an arm around him and tucking him at his side. The Omega goes willingly, his body relaxed and pliant. He rests his head on Marcel’s shoulder without a shame. Pressed close to Marcel and absorbing his warmth, Louis is easily giving in to sleep. He feels a pair of lips pressing on his forehead and sighs contentedly, snuggling closer until he’s fully comfortable. Then he's out.

Since Louis has already had them keyed in the address to his Mum’s, they just follow the GPS and don’t even spend a second to spare a thought to wake the Omega up.

Harry turns to the back now and then, a little jealous that Marcel gets to hold Louis in his arm. Mostly he just wants to snuggle up to someone. He sighs, then glares at the console between him and Edward. He would like to cuddle with his brother, but of course the thing _has_ to be in the way.

“What’s up with you?” Edward asks when he glances over and Harry is pouting. He quickly reaches out and playfully flicks at the pout.

Harry mewls in pain, swatting his brother’s hand away. He scowls at him, touching his mouth as it throbs from Edward’s cruel hit. “Don’t do that, it hurts.”

Edward’s face softens and he lovingly caresses Harry’s plump lips with callous fingers. "Okay, I’m sorry, babe. Why were you pouting?”

“Wanted to cuddle with you..” He complains, glaring at the console that’s separating them again.

“You feeling lonely?” Edward questions, stroking across Harry’s cheek and his face twitching when the Alpha leans into his touch.

“A little.”

“Do you want to go and sit at the back with Lou and Marcy?”

“Don’t call me that.” Marcel cuts in quietly.

Edward sneers at him through the rear view mirror. “Wasn't asking you.”

The youngest triplet rolls his eyes, turning to stare at the view outside.

“Wanna sit with you.” Harry mumbles quietly.

“You can’t right now, babe.” Edward says, his eyes fully on the road again. “We’ll stop at the gas station for some snacks, and you can move to sit at the back with Lou and Marcel if you want."

Harry nods, clutching Edward’s hand and refusing to let it go.

Edward wants to express his annoyance but seeing how Harry’s leaning back in his seat with their fingers tangled together makes him fall silent instead.

As promised, they stop by the gas station. Harry decides he needs the toilet while Edward goes to buy something for Harry to munch on through the rest of the journey. He knows how much his brother gets bored during car rides, and giving him snacks always keeps him occupied if there's no one to entertain him.

When he returns to the car with the plastic bag, Marcel is sitting in the passenger seat while Harry has moved to the back seat. He’s replaced their youngest brother, cuddling into Louis who is sleeping so soundly. Edward shrugs, getting back into the driver seat and passing the plastic bag to Marcel.

“Do you want me to drive?” Marcel offers. He knows that it’s not much of a far journey anymore but he’s growing bored too.

"It’s fine.” Edward shakes his head, pulling the car out of the parking space. “We’re almost there, anyway.”

Marcel pulls out the snacks Edward bought and passes one of them to Harry.

“Thank you!” Harry brightens, taking the chocolate bar and happily unwraps it before proceeding to start chewing away. 

* * *

“Are you nervous?” Marcel quietly asks, finally speaking up again half an hour later. He’s starting to feel the nerve, unable to sit still at the thought of meeting Louis’ Mum. She’s probably a lovely woman, Marcel’s sure of it. But she’s also the mother of the Omega they’re courting, and there’s an expectation that he needs to fulfil to be eligible as the Alpha that would be with Louis.

“A bit.” Edward admits, his hands tightening just slightly around the steering wheel.

“What if I make a fool out of myself?” Marcel bites on his lower lip, shifting in his seat so he’s more angled towards Edward. He turns to the back and Harry’s fallen asleep as well, his cheek pressing against the top of Louis’s head.

Edward throws him a look. “You won’t.” 

“But..”

“People get nervous when it comes to things like this. It’s not unusual. It’d be more odd if you aren’t nervous, if I’m completely honest.”

“Yeah… You’re right.” He sighs, closing his eyes and throwing his head back against the head rest. “I’ve just never done this before.”

“Neither have I, nor Harry.” Edward reasons. “You’ll be fine. It’ll be fine.”

Marcel doesn't reply at first“Okay.”

“Have you told Mum we’re coming over tomorrow?”

Marcel gasps. “I forgot.”

“Text her now.” Edward says, frowning disapprovingly. He sure hopes that their Mum isn’t going anywhere for the weekend or else they would have to bring Louis to meet her another time. He doesn’t really want that. It’d be easier to get it over with as soon as possible.

Marcel obeys, pulling out his phone and sending her a text that says they’d be home by tomorrow evening.

A reply comes in shortly after.

**Mum: This is very out of the blue, Marcel. But alright. Can’t wait to see you! Xx**

“How long till we arrive?”

“It says here that it’d be 20 more minutes or so.” Marcel replies, checking the GPS.

Both of them fall quiet at that, the reality of the whole situation finally dawning on them.

“Fuck.” Edward breathes. “This is really happening.”

“Yes.” Marcel chokes out.

"Well, fuck me."

* * *

By the time they reach Louis’ housing area, Marcel is hyperventilating. The sky is dark out, and the rows of houses are bright with light. His eyes scan them all, awaiting the moment they’d reach Louis’.

“Harry.” Edward calls, trying to wake his brother up when they finally stop at their destination.

His voice wakes Louis up too, the blue eyes blinking repeatedly as he tries to recall where he is and what is happening. The Omega yawns timidly, pressing the back of his hand to his mouth. Harry frowns sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

“Are we here already?” Louis asks in disbelief as he looks around. “I can’t believe I slept through the whole journey.” A moment later his face brightens. “Oh my God, we’re here! We’re at my Mum’s!”

From the car, they can see figures running around in the house. Louis' heart is already racing at the thought of seeing the people he loves so much again. It’s been so long and he can barely stay still with the excitement. “Come on!” He chirps, almost bouncing in his seat. “I can’t wait to see them. Oh, they’re going to love you!”

Harry notices the look on Marcel’s face and how quiet he’s being, so he reaches out and gently grabs Marcel’s arm. “Hey, it’ll be okay.”

“What’s wrong?” Louis turns to Marcel questioningly. 

“He’s nervous.” Edward rasps. “All of us are.”

The Omega can’t help the fond smile that graces his face when he hears that. “You don’t have to be. She would love all of you. I promise.” Louis says, looking at each of their faces.

“Y-You don’t know that.” Marcel stammers out, shaking his head. “She might hate me.”

“Or me.” Edward cringes. 

“She won’t.” Louis urges. “She would never hate people who mean a lot to me.” 

Immediately after he said that, all three of them snap their heads at him. Louis gapes, starting to flush red. 

“Yeah…” Marcel starts to relax, his face softening. “Yeah, okay.” 

Louis’ blush is still yet to fade but he brightens again anyway, and his smile grows wider when Edward is nodding in agreement to what Marcel said. He turns to look at his house again and the glee inside him is barely contained. “Let’s go, let’s go!” 

The Omega throws the door open and hops out, excitedly running to the bonnet to get their bags out. 

“God, look at him.” Edward mumbles. 

All of them start to filter out of the car, and Harry grabs Marcel once the doors are closed. He pulls his brother close, covering Marcel’s mouth with his before the Alpha can react. He knows Marcel is still fidgety, so he cradles him close until all tension leaves his body, until Marcel is finally relaxing against him.

Edward clears his throat, having walked around the car and is fixing his shirt. He gives them a look that says they need to get going. And seeing how Louis is now stumbling along the yard and struggling with their bags - as if he can carry them all by himself - Harry has to agree. He kisses Marcel on his forehead before he releases him and they start moving to trail after Louis. 

Once they catch up with Louis halfway through the path leading to his doorstep, each of them takes a bag from the Omega. Edward takes two from him; his own bag and Louis’, until Louis is left with nothing. 

"Hey!!" The Omega protests, crossing his arms and staring at all of them in what appear to be shock and betrayal. 

"Hush, princess." Edward coaxes, wrapping an arm around his petite body and kissing the side of his head. "Come on." 

They continue along the path until all of them are stopped at the front door. Voices and squeals are coming from inside the house, and Louis needs a moment to compose himself before he can ring the bell. It rings twice through the house.

“Daisy, could you get the door?” The faint voice of Louis' mother says. 

“Alright, Mum!” 

A few seconds later, the door creaks open and Daisy appears. She gasps, widening her eyes as they start to fill with tears. “Lou!” And before he knows it, she’s in his arms and he’s inhaling her hair and in any other occasion he would’ve pushed her away because her hair is in his mouth but right now, he couldn’t be more glad to breathe her scent again. 

Instantly, all chatters inside the house stops and it falls silent following Daisy’s exclaim. After a second, the screaming starts. 

“Oh my God, oh my God!” 

“Lou’s back!” 

“Oh my God, Mum, Lou’s back!” 

“Louis!” 

The Omega is already crying into Daisy’s hair as the footsteps grow louder before the rest of his sisters appear and he couldn't even process it before they are throwing themselves at him and he gets a harmful of his girls in his arms. 

“We’ve missed you so much, Lou!” Fizzy exclaims as Louis tries to wrap his arms around all of them. 

“I’ve missed all of you more.” He almost sobs, trying to kiss each of them on the cheek. 

“We’re so glad you’re home.” Phoebe whispers, clutching to his shirt as if she never wants to let him go ever again.

“Girls, you could have at least let him come in first before jumping on him.” Jay says as she stands at the entrance with her hands on her hips. Her tone is disapproving, but her face says otherwise.

Louis’ mouth tilts up at that and he smiles tearfully at his mother. “I’m used to it, Mum.”

“Sorry, Lou.” The girls say quickly, murmuring their apology as they slowly release him and take a step back.

“Get inside, all of you.” Jay orders, pointing into the house. The girls grumble at that, but obey nonetheless. It makes Louis smile. He’s missed her so much. She looks at Louis, then glances at the tall Alphas he’s brought along with him. They might be six feet tall and Jay’s only a petite Omega, but the way she’s staring at them appraisingly makes all of them cower a little. “Come on, boys. Inside. It’s cold out here.”

She’s disappeared into the door before they could say anything.

“Come on.” Louis prompts, sparing them one look before he’s following his mother in.

“Well…” Edward starts.

“She looks scary.”

“What are we, ten?” Edward retorts, then shakes his head and proceeds to walk inside with his brothers trailing behind him.

When they enter the living room, Louis is hugging his mother and she is dropping kisses all over his face. The girls are in the kitchen, their chatters and giggles could be heard. The triplets place their bags on the floor by the wall momentarily, unsure where to put them anyway. Once Jay and Louis are finished with their reunion, Louis is pulling her over to where the triplets are standing.

“Mum, these are the Styles triplets.” He introduces with a smile.

“Um, evening, Ma’am.” Edward nods, clearly nervous.

“Hello.”

“Hi.”

Jay stares at them for a moment longer, assessing each and every one of their faces. She observes the features of Harry’s face, her lips pursing from side to side, then she moves on to Marcel, doing the same before she gasps softly. “Oh my God, aren’t you that famous author?”

Louis and the triplets are stunned into silence for a moment, the four of them sharing eye contacts before Marcel opens his mouth. Nothing comes out at first, then he tries again. “I’m, um, yeah, uh, yeah.”

“M.H. Styles, right?” She grins excitedly.

“Mum, this is Marcel. He’s the youngest triplet.” Louis gestures at the Alpha, feeling extremely giddy as Marcel holds out a hand towards his mother.

She takes it with an approving nod, her grin is still in place as she uses their connected hands to pull him into an embrace. “Nice to meet you, dear.”

“A-And you too, Mrs Tomlinson.” Harry and Edward send Marcel a proud look, nodding at him to tell him that he’s got this.

“No need for those, just call me Jay.” She smiles as she pulls back, patting the back of his hand.

“Oh, al-alright, Jay.” Marcel cracks a timid grin, making her coo before she goes to Harry again.

Louis clears his throat a little, hoping he’s not puking rainbow when he speaks. “This is Harry, he’s the middle one.”

“Hi love, how are you?” She asks warmly, causing the Alpha to dimple and bend down when she wraps her arms around him.

“Good.” Harry informs her. “How about you?”

"Absolutely much better now that my son is back home." She replies, patting his cheek before they release each other.

When she faces Edward, she tilts her head to the side. Louis doesn’t get to introduce him as Edward speaks up first. "Edward Styles, pleasure to meet you Ma'am." The oldest triplet says, holding a hand out towards her.

Unlike Marcel, she ignores his hand and straight away hugs him. "Now, now, what did I say about those nonsense? Just call me Jay, love." She scolds gently.

Louis hides his laugh in a cough.

“Right.” Edward nods curtly, his arms reluctantly wrapping around her too.

She pats his back once before taking a step back and looking at the three of them again. “Oh, where’s my manners? Have you all had dinner?”

“No, we didn’t..” Louis ignores the look the Alphas are giving him. “We didn’t stop by for dinner.”

“Well, all of you are having dinner first before I let you settle down.” She decides, clasping her hands together.

Edward makes a face at Louis as Harry speaks up. “Are you sure, though, Mrs- I mean, Jay? There are three of us, and…”

“Don’t worry, darling. There are always plenty of food to go around.” She assures. “Come on, then, dinner.”

Jay leaves to go to the kitchen, leaving them for a moment to serve the table.

Louis walks excitedly towards the Alphas, unable to keep the grin off his face. “So, what do you think?" He looks at Marcel. "How are you feeling?"

“Good.. Better now.” Marcel admits, heaving out a sigh. “I still feel like I’m walking on eggshells here. Like I’m just waiting for the moment that I’ll do something stupid and she’ll hate me.”

“No, she won’t. She’s really liking all of you.” Louis tells them.

“How would you know, though?” Edward chastises.

The Omega sends him a look. “Well, she’s my Mum, isn’t she? I know her.”

“She doesn’t look like she knows me.” Harry speaks up all of a sudden.

“Yeah? Does that hurt your alter ego?” Edward teases, nudging his brother on the side with his elbow.

Harry giggles, shying away from the touch. “No! I’m actually quite glad. It means I can be myself.”

“Yeah, I’m a bit like my Mum. We don’t really know what’s going on among the kids these days.” He shrugs. “Can’t say the same for my sisters, though. I hope they won’t be a problem.”

“Of course they won’t.” Harry reassures.

Phoebe runs into the room, going straight to Louis. “Lou, food’s ready.” She informs them, sending a shy look towards Harry before the girl flees again. 

“See? Not a problem at all.” 

“Yeah, except creepy glances from underage children.” Louis retorts as they start to walk to the dining room. 

Jay ushers them inside when she sees them. “Come on, take a seat everybody.” 

Louis can see that everything has been served and quietly thanks his mother and the girls. He can’t wait to dive in. He’s been missing his Mum’s cooking so much recently. 

After making sure that the triplets are properly settled down at the table, Louis finally takes his seat next to Edward. 

His mother gets up from her seat, then disappears into the hall when they hear the phone rings. Louis decides that it’s not a bad time to introduce the triplets to his sisters. 

“Lads, these are my sisters.” He motions to the girls staring at the Alphas. He starts going through each of them. “This is Daisy and Phoebe. They’re twins. Then that’s Fizzy and Lottie.” 

“Ooh, their names rhyme!” Harry cheers. 

“Girls, these are…” Louis hesitates, then without meeting the Alphas’ eyes, he continues. “These are my boyfriends.” He knows he’s grinning too wide and his face is probably flushed when he says that, but sue him. “These are Edward, Harry, and Marcel.” 

“Were you the one who almost hit the pap that one time?” Lottie questions, looking at Edward. 

The Alpha blinks. “Yes, guilty.” 

Lottie nods with a smirk. “I like you already.” 

Edward grins, sending her a wink. It makes her giggle, prompting Louis to glare at her. She laughs even louder when she realises she's at the receiving end of the playful look. "Hey, he’s mine.” 

His sister points her tongue at him, and Louis does the same. 

“Alright, children. Time to dig in.” Jay announces when she reappears, finally sitting down again. 

While everyone starts to do so, Edward turns to Louis with a tiny smirk. 

Louis pretends to ignore it, instead helping Edward to some mashed potatoes. But then the Alpha whispers into his ears, which is a little hard to ignore. 

“Yours, Princess.” 

The Omega turns so red at that his cheeks are hurting with the flames of it.

“So, what do you three do?” Jay asks after a few minutes of comfortable silence following the commencement of their meal. “Apart from Marcel, of course. I already know.”

Edward looks at his triplet and opts to answer first. “I, um, I work at Cox Corporation.”

Louis doesn’t know whether to be annoyed or fond at his extreme modesty.

“Ooh, that’s one of the biggest companies here, isn’t it?” Jay gushes, interested. She pauses her feast, placing her cutleries down and tucking her hands under her chin.

The Alpha nods in assertion. “Yeah, we deal with automotive and ships and boats. We also own a few hotels.”

“That sounds fantastic.” Jay smiles. Louis snorts at that. “What about you, Harry?”

It’s Fizzy who cuts in. “Mum, you can’t seriously not know?”

“What?” Jay frowns at her daughter, picking up her spoon and fork and resuming to eat.

Lottie scoffs in disbelief, her hands gesturing at Harry. “Don’t you recall, at all?”

Harry is dimpling, his cheeks tinting as he ducks his head.

“ _What_ are you two talking about?” Jay shakes her head, clearly baffled. Daisy and Phoebe are cackling at her reaction, amused at their mother’s confusion.

“When you walk in the twins’ room, who do you see, Mum?” Lottie asks.

“Harry Sty - Oh…” She blinks, turning to Harry again. “It _is_ him!”

Louis sighs heavily, face palming. 

* * *

“So..” Louis says as he takes a seat next to Harry on the bed. It is way past dinner and the triplets have been given the twins’ room to stay in while the girls all sleep in Fizzy and Lottie’s room. “What do you think?”

“Of what, your family?” Harry questions. When Louis nods, he grins and shows off his dimples. “I love them. They’re so lively.”

“Apart from the fact that they’re a handful and they can get on your nerves sometimes.” Louis rolls his eyes but it only comes off as fond. He loves his family too much to be talking about them like that.

“I love the girls. They’re really lovely.” Harry cocks his head to the side. “And I can see where you got your beauty from.”

“Oh, shut up.”

“Your house feels so much like home.” Harry comments, leaning back until he’s lying on the bed and smiling up at Louis. “It’s so comfortable and cosy.”

“Yeah?” Louis raises his eyebrows, shifting until he’s facing Harry before he copies the Alpha, lying down next to Harry with his head on Harry’s shoulder. “My step dad bought it when he and my Mum first got married.”

Harry brings a hand up, stroking his fingers along Louis’ cheek. “Where is he now?”

"Um.. he died in a car accident a few years back.” Louis shuts his eyes, throat closing up.

“I’m sorry.” Harry murmurs, brushing his thumb across Louis’ cheekbones and those blue eyes pop open. Louis doesn’t reply to him, instead choosing to run his gaze along Harry’s features up close and appreciating the beauty in front of him.

"I noticed you talking to Lottie and Fizzy just now. What did you talk about?" Louis smirks, changing the topic. "You look as excited talking to them as they are talking to you." 

"Oh.." Harry tilts his head, trying to remember what the contents of their conversation were. "They were asking me about how it's like to walk the runway."

Louis props his head up on his elbow. "Did you take pictures?"

"No." Harry shakes his head. "They didn't ask."

"Huh, that's weird. I thought they'd be trying to snap a picture with you anytime they can." Louis says, which Harry shrugs to in reply. "Um, remember when you said you'd make a statement about dating someone but not saying who?"

"Yeah." Harry nods. "Why?"

"What did you say?" Louis wonders, curious.

"Ah..." Harry murmurs, patting his pockets and pulling out his phone. "I actually tweeted it. Hold on.."

Louis watches quietly as Harry unlocks the device, opening up the Twitter app before he's showing Louis the screen.

The Omega takes it, lying on his back again with their shoulders pressed together as he reads it.

**Harry Styles.** _@Harry_Styles_

At least the Sun is right about me being taken. All the love. H

"That's it?" Louis asks, scrolling down through Harry's profile. The Alpha doesn't tweet a lot, just a few things here and there. "How did people react?"

Harry purses his lips. "Well, my mentions blew up, for starters. Some were very happy that I've apparently found an Omega to be with. Some were jealous." He shrugs. "There were a lot of reactions." 

Louis hums thoughtfully, toying with the phone in his hands. "So, most of your fans are supportive of the fact that you've finally found someone?"

"Yeah. They think it's time for me to settle down, apparently." He laughs. "Sometimes they really behave like my mother."

" _Oh Harry, my son, Harry!_!!" Louis fakes a high pitched shriek, trying to mimic Harry's fans.

Both of them howl with laughter.

Louis sighs, a little tired after laughing. He notices something as they slip into a comfortable silence, then looks around the room and frowns. "Where are Edward and Marcel?" 

"They went down to ask for towels." Harry replies, lifting his head to stare at the door. "I wonder what's taking them so long." 

"If I were to move in this week, how would it go?" Louis suddenly asks, bringing the topic up. He's wanted to approach it with Harry, only one of them first before he tells the rest.

Harry grows excited at that. "You're going to move in soon? Which day?" 

"I haven't decided yet. Still need to sit down and talk with my Mum." He glances at Harry. "Would it.. Um, am I expected to move in straight with you? Like, in the same room, the same bed?" He blushes a little at the thought.

Harry blinks. "Um, I'm not entirely sure. But I think so..?" He stares at Louis. "Do you.. Do you want it to be otherwise?"

Louis ducks his gaze. "I was wondering if it'd be okay if I take another room first. I mean.. I've never had an Alpha in my bed. Let's start with living under one roof, then we'll see how it progress to staying in the same room."

"Okay." Harry says. "As long as you're comfortable. I just want to see you all day every day. I think Edward and Marcel would agree anyway."

"Agree to what?" Marcel asks as he enters the room with Edward in tow, both of them carrying the towels they've procured from Jay.

Harry and Louis sit up on the bed, crossing their legs. 

"What took you so long?" Louis scrunches up his nose. 

Edward shrugs. "We were chatting with your Mum." He looks at Harry. "What were you talking about?" 

"Louis wants to stay in a separate bedroom first when he moves in." Harry informs his brother.

"Just want to take it slow, if that's okay." Louis quickly says before any of them could speak up. "Sleeping with three Alphas on the same bed all of a sudden is pretty overwhelming, if you think about it."

Edward and Marcel look at each other as they process that thought, then nod and turn back to Louis. "Yeah, fair point. I don't see a problem with that."

Louis smiles, glad to know his request is immediately taken into kind consideration without any protest from the Alphas.

Edward places the towels on the small, rounded table at the corner of the room and glances at his brothers. "So, who's taking a shower first?" 

"Me." Marcel says, already grabbing a towel at the same time Harry dashes to take one. 

"But I want to shower first!" Harry complains, both of them racing to the door. They nudge each other harshly, trying to fit through the door frame while attempting to wrestle the other.

Louis and Edward share a look, then roll their eyes simultaneously. 

Marcel ends up letting Harry shower first, because as much as he likes to tease his brother, he is also very fond of him. 

So that's how Louis finds himself sitting on the bed, straddling Marcel with their lips glued together after Marcel suggested they snog to pass the time. Edward had left earlier when he received a call from work that he couldn't decline.

Louis hums softly when Marcel's lips press against his again. He feels mischievous, like he's a teenager all over again, kissing his boyfriend while they hope his Mum is not going to come in and find them. 

Louis pulls back to get some oxygen, panting slightly as he stares down into Marcel's green eyes. Both of them are flushed, pressed together with their chests aligned and their heartbeat synchronised.

Marcel's breath hitches when he sees the state Louis is in. His eyes are unfocused, his lips swollen with kisses and the flush is visible from his cheeks down to his neck. He looks fucked out and Marcel doesn't even want to think about how Louis would look like when he's _actually_ fucked out. 

The Omega moans when Marcel pulls him closer, connecting their mouths again and he can't help grinding down against the Alpha. He's sporting a semi now, unable to control his body when all he can think of is the gorgeous Alpha shoving a tongue down his throat and how his palms burn everywhere they touch on Louis' body and how it feels like to be pressed up against the solid chest and the warmth that they share. Louis whines when he feels Marcel's hands drag down his back, stopping at the curve along his spine just above his hips. 

He moans out frustrated and disappointed noises when those hands stop there and don't move, wriggling his bottom to get Marcel to touch him.

"Please." Louis breaks their kiss to gasp out, his arms loosening from around Marcel's neck to reach down and behind him. He grips Marcel's wrists, guiding his hands down until those huge palms are flat on his bum. "Touch me."

Marcel locks their gaze, unblinking when he slowly squeezes Louis' ample cheeks.

Louis moans, his eyes falling shut. When he grinds down again, he finds Marcel's cock fully hard, similar to his own and pressing together.

The Omega makes a sound high in his throat as Marcel finds his mouth again, swallowing the noises he make while Marcel continues to knead his flesh.

He knows how good kissing feels like, have felt it before, the lovely taste of it when their lips press together, how the sweetness feels like a great pleasure when their tongues brush together with their roaming hands all over each other's bodies.

But a kiss like this that holds a promise of much more makes him feel a lot of things at once. It makes him excited, unable to sit still in his skin, urges him to keep grinding against Marcel as he builds them up. Louis doesn't stop moving even as Marcel is nibbling and sucking on his lip, even biting gently while he abuses Louis' mouth without relent. It makes him hot, his body ignited on every surface that they're pressed against each other, every spot Marcel has touched. He is producing slick with the smell of his arousal that grows more and more pronounced the harder Marcel massages his cheeks.

"Marcel.." Louis gasps, tilting his head to the side when the Alpha showers his skin with kisses. Marcel presses his lips to the spot that holds Louis' scent gland, sucking and nibbling and kissing it while Louis grows nearer to his release.

He can barely think, barely able to comprehend what's happening. All in his mind is the tightening in his stomach, the pleasure it erupts when Marcel keeps sucking on his skin, the brush of their clothed dicks that feels better and better with each stroke.

Louis is making a lot of obscene sounds, not able to keep quiet. He's so close, so so close...

"Jesus Christ." Edward grunts in disbelief when he enters the room. "Marcel, get off him!" 

The Alpha snaps up, his eyes blinking open while his body tensed. He hesitates at first but eventually releases Louis, shoving the Omega off on the mattress before he scrambles to get off the bed, away from Louis.

Louis whimpers at the loss of contact, sitting back on his feet in confusion. He was so close, his trousers damp on the back and front from his leaking. Louis takes note of how Marcel's glasses are all fogged up and how unsettled he looks. It's so hot that Louis' dick twitches with interest.

"What were you thinking?" Edward crosses his arms as he glares at Marcel, fuming. "We're at his mother's house!"

"I'm sorry." Marcel gasps out, standing with his body fully facing his brother, the Alpha of his pack. "I-I wasn't thinking."

Edward fixes him with a furious scowl, upset and disappointed. "Control yourself, Marcel." He orders.

Louis can see it when Marcel shivers, his head bowed. "Yes, Alpha." He says, answering to his brother.

When Edward looks at Louis, his gaze is still tensed, stern. The Omega quickly tries stuttering out, wincing a little at being sent that look. "Edward, I, I'm sorry."

Edward's face softens, though only slightly and he's still glaring. "Maybe you should go freshen up or something." He suggests in a rough voice, casting his eyes away.

Louis knows that Edward is telling him to leave. It almost offends him, but he knows Edward must has an explanation for being so angry. So he doesn't hesitate climbing off of the bed, keeping his head lowered too as he walks out.

He deflates when the door closes behind him, wondering why the oldest triplet is behaving as such. Then he hears Edward's voice starting to lecture Marcel while he leaves.

Louis rushes to his room, barging into the toilet as he pulls all of his clothes off and starts a cold shower to get rid of his erection.

By the time he's squeaky clean and is dressed in his sweats sitting on his bed, there is a knock on the door before his mother steps in.

"Hey." She says softly, bringing a mug of tea with her.

"Hi Mum." Louis smiles, patting the space on the bed next to him. 

She hands him the mug, keeping a close watch on his face as she settles down beside him. "So..."

Louis raises his eyebrows in question, sipping quietly on his tea. "So..?"

"I heard.." She pauses. "And smelled what happened. In fact, _everyone did_."

"Oh God." Louis blushes red, trying to hide his face behind the mug and lowering his head.

Jay laughs. "No, no, it's fine. Don't be embarrassed." She assures, trying to pull the mug down to see him. "It's a natural thing."

"How bad was it though?" Louis asks weakly, biting down on his lip.

Jay makes a face. "Um, Lottie maybe filed a complaint about the smell. Said she didn't need to know what you were 'getting up to' as she put it." She motions the quotation mark with her fingers.

"Oh my God." Louis groans again in embarrassment, wishing he could just dig a hole and bury himself there. His whole family knows he was aroused.

Jay couldn't keep it in and laughs out loud. "Don't feel bad."

"Bad?" Louis scoffs in disbelief. "I want to kill myself right now, I'm so embarrassed." 

"For what? For finding some good Alphas that finally know how to treat you _well_?" Jay raises an eyebrow.

The moment her last word registers in his head, Louis is shoving the mug into her hold and burying his face in his hands. "Are we seriously talking about this? Right now?" 

"Of course! I never got to talk to you about it." Jay nudges his shoulder with her knuckles and he looks up at her. "It's completely fine, Lou. We can talk." 

"Mum, stop." 

"Have you seen each other naked yet?" Jay asks, curious. 

Louis' reply consists of a high pitched disgusted sound which prompts his mother into another fit of laughter. "Please stop, Mum, before I die of embarrassment here." 

Jay gives him a break. "Alright, alright. Just remember that I'll be here if you have any question." 

Louis wants to cry when she legitimately winks at him. "Kill me now." 

Jay stares at him, smiling widely. She reaches down to put the tea away, and when her back is straight again, she resumes staring at him. Her eyes run over his face, all of it. Louis can see that her eyes are starting to shimmer with unshed tears. "Come here, baby." She opens her arms a little, her voice cracking. 

Louis feels a sad tug to his heart and he goes straight away, plastering himself against her and pressing his face into her neck.

"My baby." Jay coos, rocking them side to side. "Soon you won't be my baby anymore. Not going to be mine anymore." 

Louis' heart breaks when he hears that and he clutches her tightly, his eyes pricking with tears. "Don't say that, Mum." 

"You've grown up so fast, honey." She murmurs, stroking his hair. "It feels like yesterday that you told me you wanted to leave for uni, and then you went to London, and now you already found your own Alphas." 

Louis pulls back a little to look at her, wiping his tears away when they flow down. "Mum, I'm almost twenty seven." He claims, making them both chuckle in spite of their tears.

"I know, honey. I've wondered when that happened." She replies, hugging him close again. "You're my best friend, Lou. My son, my baby, my best friend." 

"I'm not going anywhere." He says sadly. "Don't talk as if I'm dying." 

"Of course." Jay obliges with another tiny chuckle. "It's just a little much for me to take in." 

Louis sucks in her smell, the most familiar one he has ever had in his whole life. "You're my best friend too, Mum." 

"I'm so happy you've found the Alphas that are going to take care of you, Lou." She tells him, dropping kisses on his head. "I don't have to worry too much anymore."

Louis laughs tearfully. "I'm a grown man, I can take care of myself." 

Jay pushes him back to look at him disapprovingly. "You can't cook to save your life, boo bear." 

"Seriously?" Louis widens his eyes in betrayal. "You're insulting my cooking skills right now?" 

He can't even keep up his angry face when she bursts into a tearful laughter again, her eyes twinkling as she looks at him. 

"I love you so much, Mum." Louis says, kissing her cheek. 

"I love you too." Jay replies, pinching his cheek. "Don't stay up too late." 

Louis nods. "Yeah." He says. "Okay." 

"Okay." She echoes. "Goodnight, love." 

Louis keeps his eyes on her face while she gets off the bed and bends down to grab the mug before moving on to the door. "Goodnight, Mum." He says, blinking lazily and smiling even after his Mum walks out. 

Not long after that, there's a quiet knock on the door and it slowly creaks open. Edward stands behind the threshold, looking slightly bashful. "May I come in?" He requests politely. 

Louis nods, grinning from ear to ear as he opens his arms wide. It's an obvious invitation to have the Alpha in his embrace.

Edward stares at him for a few moment, probably internally debating with himself whether or not to comply with Louis' silent demand. The Alpha stands there unmoving. Louis' face falls a little at that, and he slowly lowers his arms, letting it fall to his side with a sad pout. 

Seeing that, Edward gives a low huff and he steps inside, letting the door swing close behind him. He stalks towards Louis, his expression stoic. 

The Omega doesn't let it get to him though, scooting back a little and putting his arms up again. 

Edward pauses when he reaches the bed, staring down at Louis.

"Come here, please." Louis murmurs, making grabby hands at him. He looks so soft and cuddly on the bed, begging for Edward's attention and touch. The Alpha couldn't possibly deny him even if he wants to. 

Edward sighs, placing his knee on the mattress as he slowly gets on. He shuffles forward a little, and Louis doesn't give him a warning before he is grabbing a handful of the front of Edward's shirt, letting his petite body fall back onto the mattress and pulling the Alpha down with him. 

Edward slaps his palms onto the mattress on both side of Louis' head, preventing him from crushing the Omega underneath. He is about to scold him when Louis wraps his arms and legs around Edward, pulling him down with force. The Alpha huffs when their bodies are finally pressed together and he's fully lying on top of Louis. 

"Lou, I'm crushing you." He says, trying to get off. 

Louis holds on to him tight, making sure that they're not moving. "You are not. I'll tell you if you are." He says, shaking his head. 

Edward sighs heavily, letting his body go lax as he gives in to the Omega. "I'm sorry for Marcel's behaviour." He says quietly. 

Louis cocks an eyebrow. "What behaviour? Kissing me?" 

"No, inappropriate conduct in your mother's house."

"Seriously?" Louis scoffs. "It was nothing but messing around." 

"Exactly, he was being a fool treating you like that." Edward says.

"I initiated it. I was the one who took it farther when we were kissing." Louis reasons, frowning. 

The Alpha mirrors his facial expression. "Well, he should've stopped it."

"Why?"

"He's disrespecting you and your family. You are not yet our mate and it's extremely frowned upon to do that when in a parent's house, especially the Omega's." Edward hisses through gritted teeth.

Louis' face turns fond and he bites down on his lower lip. "You're very traditional, aren't you? Is it how you were raised?" He asks softly, brushing Edward's hair to the side. 

"Yes." His reply is a little grumpy. "Our mother finds a few modern society's ways to be very..displeasing. She says that since people have adapted to the modernisation, a lot of our courteous practise have been forsaken. That's why she tries very hard to instil traditional ways that she deems worthy to uphold."

"That's really cute!" Louis coos, ruffling his hair.

"Don't objectify me, Omega." He tries to glare at him, but he is failing miserably in fighting the smirk off his face.

Louis chuckles, the sound soft and quiet. "My mother doesn't mind, you know? About the Marcel thing." He supplies, then pauses. "Maybe Lottie does."

"I just.." Edward huffs. "I don't want any of us to do anything that'd make us lose you." He exhales through his nose, pressing his forehead against Louis' shoulder.

"You're not going to lose me." Louis tells him. 

"I don't want to do anything wrong." Edward murmurs, pulling back to stare into his eyes.

"Hey, hey, you're not, yeah?" Louis assures, his hands stroking along Edward's back until they're resting on his shoulder. "You're not doing anything wrong. I promise." 

Edward searches his eyes, trying to see if there's any hint of dishonesty. When he finds none, the tension leaves his body and his mouth twitches. "Yeah." 

"You're so cute." Louis pinches his cheek, patting it gently afterwards. 

The soft expression turns sour again and Edward scowls at him. "I'm tired of telling you this. I am not cute." 

"Yes, you are. Kiss me." He puckers his lips, tilting his face up and waiting for Edward to comply. 

"Bossy." Edward comments, kissing his nose first before he slots their lips together. The kiss is close mouthed, sweet. It makes Louis' toes curl when Edward's mouth grows a little forceful against his despite the fact that Edward won't open up to him every time Louis tries to brush his tongue past Edward's lips. 

When Edward finally pulls back to let them catch their breaths and presses their forehead together, Louis glares up at him. The Alpha licks his lips, raising his eyebrows in question to the look he's being given. 

"You never kiss me properly." Louis complains, a tone of sadness in his voice coming along with the statement. 

"I _just_ kissed you." Edward puts forward his point, growing more confused when Louis' face twists to show that the Omega is clearly upset now. His arms have even loosened from around Edward, instead keeping it to his side and his legs falling to the bed. 

Louis mutters incoherent words under his breath, using his hands to push Edward off of him by his chest. When the Alpha falls to the side, Louis sits up with his arms and legs crossed and his back facing him. 

"Di-Did I do something wrong?" Edward stammers, surprised at such reaction. 

Louis shrugs exaggeratedly. "I don't know, you tell me." 

"Lou..." Edward calls softly, sitting up and scooting over until his front is pressed along Louis' back. "Don't be upset." 

"Do you not want me? Is that why you never kiss me the way I want you to?" He grumbles, wriggling half heartedly when Edward traps him with his arms. 

Edward makes a sound of disagreement, pressing his lips at the spot behind Louis' ear. "Of course I want you. It's why I'm here, isn't it? Seeking approval from your Mum." 

"You know that's not what I meant." He snaps, suppressing the urge to elbow Edward in his rib so he could go and sulk. 

Edward is silent for a moment. When he speaks, his blowing breath at Louis' ear makes the Omega shiver. "If only you knew the kind of thoughts I have of you." He says lowly. 

Louis whimpers. "Tell me." He pleads in a whisper, clutching at Edward's wrists. 

"No." Edward shakes his head, kissing Louis' cheek instead. 

"You keep rejecting me. My inner Omega is wounded, you know?" Louis sighs heavily, sagging against Edward's chest. 

Edward hums a non-comittal sound. "I'll make it up to you soon enough. Promise." He says, tugging Louis' collar until it stretches to reveal the skin of his shoulder. Edward doesn't hesitate to press his lips against the exposed part of Louis' body.

He moans quietly. "Stop saying things like that if you're going to leave me tonight with nothing but a kiss." 

The Alpha chuckles. "I'm sorry." 

"When?" 

"Pardon?" 

Louis turns to the side, biting his lip. "When would you make it up to me?" His eyes are already unfocused, things he imagines Edward would do to him flashing up in his minds.

"When the time comes." Edward replies, smirking. Then he pecks Louis on the mouth. "Come on, you should go to sleep now. We've got another journey tomorrow." 

The Omega whines at the change of topic. He clucks his tongue once then swats angrily at Edward's arm. The touch is very light, not even intending to hurt. "What time are we leaving?" Louis enquires, tilting his head and pressing his lips along Edward's jaw. 

"After lunch. Is it okay?" He questions.

Louis pulls back and nods, throwing his head back to lean against Edward's shoulder. "Are the three of you settling down okay?" He asks after a few beats have passed.

"Yeah." Edward looks distant for a moment, his face showing that he's focusing on somewhere else. He listens to the sound coming from Harry and Marcel and makes a face. "My brothers are asleep." 

Louis mulls over the information. He's very unsure, but something comes up in his brain and he blurts the question out anyway. "Do you want to sleep here with me tonight?"

Edward looks surprised at his offer, but he quickly schools his expression. "Uh, that's not, that's not really a good idea." 

Louis visibly wilts at his answer. "Oh, okay." 

"Trust me, I want to." Edward says, trying to convince him. He grabs Louis' chin and drops a kiss on his lips. "Harry doesn't sleep well without me in the same bed when we're under the same roof." 

Louis stares at him. "You already said no. Don't make it worse with excuses."

"It's not an excuse." Edward says hurriedly. "Something happened, when we were kids. It.. It scarred the three of us very badly, especially Harry. Like I said, he can't sleep well without me and Marcel when we're under the same roof. He'd get terrible nightmares if we're apart for too long."

Louis gulps. "What happened?"

Edward blinks, and he looks worn out all of a sudden. His breath hitches and his heartbeat increases. "I can't.. I can't tell you yet." He gasps, breath coming out shaky.

"Shh.. It's alright." Louis turns around and embraces him. "You don't have to tell me." 

Edward sucks in a deep breath, clamping his eyes close. "Maybe one day."

Louis agrees with a tiny nod.

Edward opens his eyes and stares at him quietly, the expression on his face contributing nothing to make Louis aware of what the Alpha is feeling. "I should go."

"Yeah." Louis relents although inside he wishes for Edward to stay a little longer. "Okay."

He grins when Edward kisses him one last time.

"Sleep well, babe." The Alpha murmurs, looking at him with a small smile.

Louis exhales heavily as Edward gets off the bed, walking to the door and pausing once he gets there. "Goodnight, Edward." Louis bids him, blowing him one last kiss.

"Goodnight, gorgeous." Is the last thing he says before he exits and closes the door. 

* * *

Louis wakes up early that morning. After he showers, he pads away to the kitchen to fix himself a cup of tea. The house is quiet, not a hint of living under the roof but him. At least not yet. The air is peaceful and calm, and Louis loves how much of home it feels like. Even the sound of the birds chirping outside doesn't feel like a disturbance, merely an accompanying piece to the slow morning. 

Soft footsteps make him aware that someone else is awake. Louis turns around with a smile when the person stops at the kitchen, his lips stretching even wider when he finds his Mum standing there. 

"Morning." He greets softly.

"Morning boo. What are you doing up so early?" Louis shuts his eyes when his Mum walks over and kisses him on top of his head. She loves doing that no matter how much taller he is compared to her. 

Louis shrugs. "I don't know. Woke up before my alarm. I could help you with breakfast." He offers. 

Jay smiles, fetching another mug for herself. "That's great, then. I could use a little help." 

"I never got to ask last night. What do you think?" Louis asks moments later when they both are sitting down with a warm mug of tea in their hands. Jay is still smiling at him, though his question causes a hint of confusion to show through her features. 

"What?"

"What do you think of them? Are they okay?" He chuckles.

Jay starts to beam and Louis visibly relaxes, knowing from that look on his mother's face that they're indeed okay. "They're perfect for you, really." 

Louis sighs contentedly, resting his chin on his hand propped up on the table. "So you like them." 

"Yes." Jay's eyes soften. "I could tell they're genuine and they really like you. Could barely take their eyes off of you, honey." 

Louis blushes at his Mum's observation, yet he can't help the small smile tickling at the edge of his lips. "Were you watching their every move, Mum? Don't do that! They might get creeped out." 

"They didn't notice is the thing, isn't it? Were too busy watching you instead." Jay smirks, taking a sip of her tea. She wriggles her eyebrows and it has Louis doubled over laughing. Her face lights up like it's Christmas, watching him so happy. And once he's calmed, she speaks up again. "I can't tell you how grateful and happy I am that you met them. I've always been so worried about who's going to take care of you. And now you've got three of them. And I believe that they won't let me down." 

"Oh Mum." Louis sighs, reaching out to hold her hand. She squeezes instantly, giving him a smile. "I told you. You don't have to worry about me. I'll be fine." 

"Yeah I know. If anything happens, I'll know whose arse I need to kick anyway." 

"Mum!" 

* * *

By the time the clock says that it's nine in the morning, everybody's already awake and showered. The girls are in the living room, gushing and screaming about things Louis isn't sure he wants to know. He's stayed and helped his mother prepare their breakfast. His mother might have shed another tear or two when Louis said he wanted to learn to cook as well.

It's Harry who comes down first, freshly showered with damp hair and a big smile on his face. He enters the dining room when Louis is alone and setting the table. The Omega grins when he sees the dimples on show, poking at one of them the moment the Alpha reaches him. "Morning." He greets, then turns around to move to the kitchen. As expected, Harry follows him where he goes.

"Good morning." Harry says, pressing himself to Louis' back and resting his chin on his shoulder.

The Omega almost drops the mug he's holding as his heart does a cartwheel. He's trying to do the dishes, and he hopes he doesn't break anything. Harry mindlessly wraps an arm around his middle, and Louis has to hold back from choking on his own spit. "Did you sleep well last night?" He pretends to ask, trying to make up a conversation.

Harry's reply consists of him nuzzling his face against Louis and kissing a spot on his neck. "Yeah. Did you?"

"Yeah. It's so good for me to be back home." Louis says honestly, smiling as he turns slightly to Harry.

Harry frowns at that. "How often do you come back home?"

Louis makes a face. "Not too often." At the expectant look Harry gives him, Louis sighs. "In the summer, and Christmas."

Harry's still waiting, and when he sees that that's all Louis has to say, his jaw drops. "That's it? Twice a year?"

"Yeah, well.. I can't really afford to leave often. I used to have two jobs, remember?" He nudges their temples gently, eyes focused on trying to clear the sink of the dishes.

A disapproving sound comes from the Alpha. "The three of us go back to Cheshire once every two months. I'll make sure you get to do the same too."

Louis puts away the last plate and dries his hands. Then he spins around in Harry's arm to face him. "Thank you." He says.

Harry kisses him in reply.

"Mum! Louis is snogging with his boyfriend in the kitchen!" Daisy shrieks from the doorway. Louis can tell from her voice that she's just doing it to give him shit.

"Leave them alone, Phoebe." Comes Jay's reply.

Louis starts cackling with laughter at the betrayed look on Daisy's face.

"I'm Daisy!"

"I know that." Jay retorts, which causes Louis and Harry to burst out laughing.

Louis nudges the Alpha off of him and walks over to a pouting Daisy, pulling her into a hug and pestering her face with kisses. She shrieks loudly, giggling as she tries to push him away. "Aww my little Daisy, she doesn't mean that." He says in a baby voice, grabbing her cheeks.

"Lou, get off!!" She groans in mock irritation, her face pressing at his chest to try to get him to stop. Her attempt goes to waste when Louis laughs and starts tickling her as well.

Harry watches fondly as Daisy laughs and begs for mercy, slapping Louis' hands away. Then when Louis finally stops, she sighs and hugs him tight.

"I've missed you so much, Lou." She says, looking up at him. "Wish you're home more often."

The smile on Harry's face vanishes when Louis doesn't reply, merely casts a tiny grin to his sister.

* * *

"You're leaving already?" Fizzy and Phoebe asks with an upset face when they see the triplets bringing their bags down.

"Yeah, we're going to our Mum's." Marcel replies, smiling kindly as he follows Edward down the hall to the front door. They're putting the bags in the car, wanting to make sure everything is packed before they bid their farewells.

Fizzy runs to the stairs, screaming up at her sister. "Lottie!! They're leaving now!" She tells her.

There is a pause before there's any reaction. A door opens and slams, followed by a patter of footsteps and then Lottie appears at the middle of the stairs. "Already?" She blurts.

"Yeah, it appears so." Fizzy shrugs, a little sadly.

Lottie produces a sad sound, and she hurries herself downstairs to go to the living room. Louis comes down moments later, walking over to the entrance and handing his bag to Edward who suddenly reappears at the door. He grabs the Omega's bag and disappears out again afterwards.

Louis joins his siblings in the living room. He observes his sister and his eyebrows knit together when he frowns after seeing the look on their faces. "What's with all of you?" He asks.

"You're leaving so soon." Fizzy mumbles.

Louis softens at that, cooing as he opens his arms and let his sisters crowd into his embrace. "I'll visit again soon, I promise."

"By soon you mean in the summer." Phoebe grumbles where she is hugging him from behind, her face pressed against his shoulder.

The Omega throws his head back and laughs. "No, no. I promise. It'll be before summer." He says confidently.

"Promise?" Lottie asks, looking up at him with her forehead creasing and eyes staring intently at him.

Louis kisses her on the forehead, nodding. "Promise."

The girls cheer at that, hugging him tighter. He's somehow in the middle of the group hug, and Louis tries to hug them all but he's only got two arms.

Jay walks inside the living room and laughs quietly, placing her hands on her hips. "Hogging your brother, I see." She teases.

"Yep, not letting him go until it is necessary." Daisy chirps.

"Really?" Louis asks with widened eyes, causing laughter to ring in the small space of the house.

Fizzy confirms with a nod. "Yeah. So don't even think about escaping."

Louis shrugs, absolutely unbothered with that information. "Nah, I'm content to be here."

When the triplets walk in, they look at the Tomlinson siblings in confusion. Harry's eyes grow wide and excited when he figures out what's happening as he hurries over to them.

"Is this a group hug?" He asks, already opening his arms and trying to join in.

"No, not for you." Lottie says as all of them takes a few steps away from him, shifting their group around, their hold around each other not loosening for one second. "This is us savouring our last moment with our brother that you are stealing from us."

Marcel starts cackling at the look on Harry's face.

Jay takes pity on him and clucks her tongue. "Now, now, girls. Don't be mean to him." She says, feigning disapproval. "It's okay, dear. I'll give you a hug."

Harry brightens up at that, giving the siblings a taunting look as if it bothers them that he gets to hug their mother. "Yeay, I get a hug too!"

"Such an embarrassment to our family." Edward smirks, watching as Harry unashamedly buries his face into Jay's shoulder and sends his brothers a toothy grin. He glances to Marcel and sees that he also has a pout plastered in his face.

Jay notices the same time Edward does and she chuckles. "Come here, Marcel. You can get a hug too."

The pout disappears and a delighted smile takes place instead. He walks over to where Jay and Harry are standing, tugging at the back of Harry's shirt. "It's my turn now, Harry."

Harry shakes his head. "No, no hugs for you. Only for me!" He affirms his statement by clutching tighter to the petite woman who only finds their behaviour endearing.

"Oi! Stop harrassing my mother." Louis calls out, making the girls snicker.

"Come on." Jay releases an arm and reaches out to Marcel, wrapping it around to his back when he slots himself next to Harry.

Jay turns to Edward and raises an eyebrow. She cocks her head invitingly. "Are you just going to stand there, Edward?"

He huffs, relenting. When he stops by them, he finds that there's no room for him so he wraps his arms around all of them. Jay directs him a beam, reaching out to place a kiss on his cheek.

"She's found new children to take care of. Let's run away together." Lottie suggests to her siblings.

"Yeah, we can keep Lou forever that way." Daisy pipes in.

Phoebe supports the motion with a small sound of agreement. "Lottie and Fizzy could sell fish at the market and Daisy and me could sell sweets at school."

"No one's selling fish or sweets." Louis says in between laughter. "We're not going to leave Mum behind if we go, are we?"

"But look at her. She's much happier now with her new children. There's no more place for us in this house." Fizzy says, feigning a sad tone and making the little twins giggle with her dramatic act.

"Let my mother go now, you're suffocating her." Louis says when the girls and him finally part, brushing down and straightening their clothes where they crinkled when they hugged.

"I can assure you that I am not suffocating." She tells him, but the triplets release her anyway. "Oh come here all of you." She says, pulling Harry down since he's so bloody tall so that she could give him a motherly kiss on the cheek. Marcel goes down willingly, smiling from ear to ear when she pats his back before he's released.

"Thank you so much for your hospitality, Jay." Edward says when it's his turn, kissing her cheek too at the same time she kisses his. "It's been a really great stay."

"Of course." She replies, not letting him go just yet. "I am so grateful that you met my son."

"It's the best thing that happened to us, to be honest." Edward dimples at her, trying to cheer her up when he sees the tears starting to well in her eyes.

Jay coos and squeezes him once again before Edward straightens and takes a step back. "Take care, Jay. Give us a call if you need anything."

"You three take care too." She replies, letting them lead her to the front door despite that it's her house. The girls are still saying their goodbyes to Louis, apparently unable to do it without the tears as it seems that Daisy and Phoebe are already crying and clinging to him.

They walk out to the lawn, heading to the car first.

Harry and Marcel watch Edward meaningfully, silently carrying out a conversation among the three of them without a word being spoken. Jay, of course, being a mother, notices that.

"What are you three up to, now?" She questions, crossing her arms and giving them a look.

They duck their heads, as if they're children being caught doing something mischievous.

Harry and Marcel sends Edward a look again and he nods. He turns to Jay, appearing a bit nervous all of a sudden. "Uh, we just, we want to officially ask you for permission to court your son."

Jay flashes them a radiant smile. "Oh, bless your Mother for raising such good boys." She coos lovingly. "Of course you have my blessing." She tells them, her cheeks hurting with the smile she's unable to suppress as she looks at the Alphas.

"Thank you, Jay." Harry exhales in relief, rushing to hug her in gratitude.

"We were sort of worried you would say no." Marcel says honestly, keeping his head down.

She eyes them with fondness when Harry steps back. "I know you are genuinely interested in my son. And I believe you can and you will take care of him. I trust you." Jay holds on to Harry's hand, patting it twice. "Don't give me any reason not to."

"He'll be our most important responsibility. You have my word." Edward nods.

Jay pats Harry's hand again before she lets it fall to the Alpha's side. "Quite honestly, I thought you were going to ask for my blessing to propose just now."

The triplets widen their eyes in surprise.

"Not yet." Marcel assures, repeatedly shaking his head.

A commotion at the front door steals their attention and they turn to see Louis trying to walk out. Daisy and Phoebe apparently think it's funny to hold on to his legs in a humorous attempt to make him stay.

"Let go of me, peasants! Such disgusting behaviour! I should've stayed in the castle instead of trying to meddle with you poor." Louis complains loudly, his antics causing loud giggles to come from the little girls.

"Not yet." Harry agrees, picking up their conversation without taking his eyes off the Omega that will always his attention.

"Maybe in the future." Edward supplies, struggling as well to turn away from Louis to look at Jay again.

She has a knowing look in her eyes, but she says nothing. It's good that she doesn't because Louis arrives at that moment with a huff.

"Sorry, I'm late. The poor was blocking the street, again." He says, brushing his hair to the side. "What were you saying when you complimented me before I arrived?"

His mother smacks him at his shoulder. "Stop being pompous."

Louis pouts but it is ignored. The cause are his sisters who run down towards them to say goodbye to _his_ boyfriends.

"Bye Edward!" Daisy and Phoebe chorus, not giving the Alpha any warning before they are attacking him with a hug.

The Alpha barely staggers, of course, and he pets their hair and smiles. "You girls take care, alright?"

Meanwhile, Lottie is hugging Harry and Fizzy is hugging Marcel before they swap. Louis takes that moment to steal his mother for a second, pulling her away from the group.

He produces a small envelope from his pocket and presses it into her hand, ignoring her surprised gasp and kissing her on the cheek. "For you."

"Louis." She huffs, but she doesn't refuse it. He knows she knows that he'd insist until she keeps it if she is to reject it. "Thank you, boo bear."

Louis goes willingly when she hugs him. "Love you, Mum."

"I love you too, baby."

"I need to ask you something." Louis clears his throat, straightening up when her arms uncurl from around him. She gives him an encouraging look, silently telling him to continue. "It's about me moving in with them."

Jay nods. "Okay, have you decided?"

"I wanted to ask you. When do you think I should move in?"

That makes her frown. "You didn't have to ask me. You'd be moving in, not me." She looks at him incredulously. "But if you still want my opinion, I'd say you should do it as soon as possible."

Louis doesn't respond, willing his mother to elaborate.

"You're already growing attached and you're not yet mated. Soon the separation anxiety is going to get to you if you don't move in within a few days." She tells him.

Louis knows that, Edward has told him about that. "So, you're okay with me moving in?" 

"Of course! I told you I wanted to meet them first, and I did. Now, it is up to you when you want to take the next step." She says kindly, smiling at him.

"Alright. Okay." Louis sighs. "Thanks Mum."

When they walk back to where his sisters and the triplets are, Louis is pleased to see how well they get along. Daisy and Phoebe are now hanging around Marcel, talking and laughing while Fizzy is taking a picture with Harry and making all these ugly faces that Louis only finds endearing. He turns and finds that Lottie and Edward have got their phones out, probably exchanging contacts.

"I sure hope you're not planning to text my man behind my back." Louis clears his throat when he walks over to Edward and Lottie.

"Don't blame me if I become his favourite Tomlinson." She says smugly, shoving her phone in her jeans and wrapping an arm around Edward's neck.

Edward winks at him playfully, his arm curling around Lottie's waist. "She _is_ growing on me, after all." He proves his point by kissing her on the cheek.

Louis crosses his arms, narrowing his eyes at Lottie. "I knew I should've gotten rid of you when you were a baby."

The look on Lottie's face is priceless.

* * *

After a final goodbye, they finally got into the car and started their journey to Cheshire. Louis didn't stop waving to his family until they're gone from his sight.

"I had so much fun being around your family." Marcel tells him a few minutes into their journey when they've started talking about the time they've spent at Louis' home.

Louis brightens so much his eyes are twinkling. "See? I told you they'd love you."

"Now I can't wait for you to meet our Mum." Harry says gleefully, growing more and more excited at the mere thought.

"Shit. I forgot I still have to deal with that." Louis breathes, shifting in his seat and leaning back.

"Don't worry, Lou. Our Mum already loves you." Harry chirps, trying to soothe him. Whatever he said goes unheard to Louis who is trying not to panic.

"Now you know how I felt." Marcel smirks, taunting him.

"God, you're so mean. I was about to ask you to come and kiss me to help with my nerves." Louis rolls his eyes. "Nevermind, then." He eyes Harry, making a come hither motion at the Alpha.

"Lou, I was kidding!" Marcel tries to reason as Harry takes off his seatbelt and climbs over to the back seat.

Edward laughs very loudly when Harry gives Marcel a smug look before Louis is all over him and Marcel is left to listen to the obnoxious goading from Edward while he glares out of the window. It doesn't help that Harry and Louis are purposely making these loud, smacking sounds as they kiss and the Omega keeps moaning.

It's going to be a long ride for Marcel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've went through this chapter so many times I honestly want to vomit. But I keep adding things and stuff, so, I only checked this chapter twice. Sorry if there's any mistake. Tell me what you think? xx


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry this is a little late again. I was supposed to update two days ago but things came up and it got delayed again. But it's here now.
> 
> I don't know if you've read the edited note on the previous chapter, but my grandmother passed away recently. I'm still trying to get over it and it hasn't been easy. But I think I'm feeling better.
> 
> Thank you so much for all your lovely comments! I'm sorry that I took some time to reply to them all. But I really love reading all the things you have to say about this fic and your support means everything. I love to go through your comments all over again whenever I get tired and at times that I don't have the inspiration. They make me happy and they give me the energy and will to continue writing.
> 
> Also, this chapter is a bit long. I hope you'd like that. Not sure if you guys prefer short chapters or long ones. Do tell me what you think about that one. Enjoy! <3

"Fuck, she's going to hate me." Louis groans when they finally arrive into town.

Edward sighs. This is probably the fifth time Louis has said that. He knows that he's just keeps saying that for the sake of whining about the whole situation, but he knows Louis is also really worried. "She won't."

"She's a lovely woman, our Mum. And she is already so excited about meeting you. There's no way she would hate you." Marcel assures, rubbing a hand up and down Louis' back.

"Besides, _if_ she does hate you, so what? We can elope and get married in Vegas." Edward shrugs, glancing at him through the rearview mirror.

Louis leans forward, clutching Edward's seat and pointing his index finger at the Alpha in the reflection. His forehead creases and he glowers at Edward. "We, _are not_ getting married in Vegas." He hisses.

Edward chuckles at receiving such reaction. "Of course. You deserve a spring wedding in Italy, don't you?"

Louis leans back in his seat and harrumphs. "You bet your arse, I do." He says, crossing his arms. Only then he notices that Harry and Marcel are staring at him and Edward, their eyes shifting back and forth with their mouths parted open.

The Omega is confused for a moment until he realises that he and Edward have just discussed the possibility of them getting married. Not that it's not impossible, but that thought is too scary for them to even think of since they're still progressing through baby steps with their relationship. With that in mind, his face heats up so fast and Louis quickly turns away, unable to look at them in the eye.

The ride is silent after that. But Louis' mind isn't. He keeps internally screaming about the conversation he just had with Edward and how nervous he is about meeting their Mum. All his attempts to let his thoughts drift away to something else are to no avail.

He feels like he's going to pass out.

A body presses against him, and Louis is really glad for it. He is just about to melt into the leather. "Hey, you okay?" Marcel asks, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. He must have noticed that Louis isn't looking well.

Louis leans into him. "Just nervous."

"It'd be fine." Marcel presses his lips to Louis' forehead. "I came out okay. I think you would do better."

Louis sighs, his heart hammering in his chest regardless of Marcel's attempt to help him relax. He opts to watch the view outside instead, hoping it'd take his mind off the intruding thoughts and allow him to calm. As they drive past the stores, Louis' eyes catch something and he perks up, staring out of the window.

"What is it?" Marcel questions when he notices Louis' sudden interest.

"Can we get ice cream, please?" He begs even though it's only his first time asking for that.

He watches Edward and Harry share a look before the former's eyes are locking with Louis' through the mirror again. "Sure."

Louis waits patiently while Edward turns around and finds them a parking spot. It takes quite some time since it's a Saturday but they eventually find one.

All of them wait until the engine has been cut off before they're unbuckling their seat belts and then Louis is throwing himself out of the door. The fresh air helps him a little and he exhales, bending over with his hands clutching his knees. He hopes he won't be this anxious when he's finally meeting the triplets' Mum.

"You're _that_ nervous, huh?" Edward mutters as he exits the vehicle and fixes his shirt.

Louis ignores him, focusing on his breathing. It's not like he's never met a parent before. He has done it multiple times and he should've been used to it by now. And now he truly understands what Marcel felt. He doesn't want to fuck anything up. God, he'd never forgive himself if he does anything wrong and ruin this chance.

He knows it's not going to be that bad. After all, he's been in this position a few times. But his thoughts are unforgivable, making him panic with their judgment of the possibilities of every bad thing that could occur and how likely is it to happen.

Louis is thinking too much until he visibly pales. That's probably why Edward is grabbing his shoulders to straighten him up and tries to make Louis look at him. "Babe, come on. Breathe."

Louis inhales and exhales, blinking as Edward repeatedly pats his face. It takes him a while before he could focus on those dark, green eyes.

"You'll be fine." Edward promises, pulling him close.

"I know." Louis sighs heavily, shaking his head a little. "I know."

The Alpha ducks down, kissing Louis lightly. It works a little to comfort the Omega. After all, Louis could never think of anything else except his lips when Edward is kissing him.

If Louis is out of breath after they part, at least it's only because of the kiss. He sends a tiny smile at the Alpha, licking his lips. He's feeling much better now, calmer.

Edward is fairly collected and he doesn't appear to have the slightest of concern about the idea of Louis meeting his Mum.

 _It won't be that bad._ Louis tries embedding that into his brain and hopes he'd hold on to that long enough so that he won't freak out later on.

"Come on." Edward prompts, curling a hand around Louis' waist as they walk in and see Marcel and Harry who are already standing in front of the counter. Both of them are giggling and cackling, probably coming up with ridiculous matches of flavours and toppings.

Louis skips forward, running towards the two in his excitement of finally getting ice cream. For the moment, he's going to let his need for the cold dessert overshadow his fear. "What are you two going to get?"

"Marcel wants to mix strawberry and yam."

Louis makes a face, a disgusted sound falling out from his mouth. "Strawberry is nice but if you do that, I am not kissing you again." He tells Marcel with his nose scrunching up.

"That's so mean!" Marcel exclaims, widening his eyes.

"Get something else, Marcel. Stop with your peculiar choice of ice cream combination." Edward drawls, stopping to wrap an arm around Marcel and giving him a teasing smile.

Marcel rolls his eyes, admitting defeat. "Alright, alright. I'll just get a cookie dough ice cream."

"Nice." Harry comments approvingly, eyes running through the choices all over again. "Maybe I'll get chocolate chip."

Louis hums. "I want mint. It's my favourite."

Once Louis gets his cup of two scoops of ice cream, he is fast to shove spoonfuls of them into his mouth. The Alphas watch fondly, silently grateful that Louis looks genuinely happy without any trace of his nervosity making an appearance.

As they walk out, Harry sees a store further down the road, so he pats Louis on the shoulder to get his attention. "I'd like to get my Mum some scented candles, do you want to come with?"

Louis nods, already trailing behind the Alpha.

Marcel frowns, quick to follow them as he doesn't want to be left behind.

"Don't take too long! I'll be here." Edward calls out, tucking his wallet back into his pocket.

Marcel lifts a hand to indicate that he understands, so Edward lets them leave.

He looks around while he waits, wondering if he should do so in the car or stay where he is. He comes to a decision after a few seconds, choosing the car and makes to head back to it.

"Edward?" A female voice says, surprised. "Edward Styles, is that you?"

Edward halts his steps. If his memory is not failing him, that voice sounds familiar. Hesitating before he turns around, he takes a deep breath before he finally spins on his heels to face the woman. Right as he has guessed, it's.. "Rebecca." He says, nodding curtly. "Rebecca Bennett, right?"

"Yes!" She squeals. Before Edward could react, she is throwing herself at him and wrapping him into a hug. "It's been so long!"

Edward curses silently as his cup of ice cream almost falls. He clears his throat, easing his way out of her grip and taking a step back. "Yeah, how are you?" He asks. Edward doesn't really want to be here and talk to her. He'd rather be in the car while he waits, but he doesn't want to be rude. He hopes his face is coordinating right and he's not giving her a grimace.

Rebecca Bennett was a girl from his class when they were in high school. She is the grandchild of Murphy Bennett, his late grandfather's best friend. Their families were really close because of that, and the Bennetts used to always invite them over for dinner and open house.

Rebecca developed a liking to Edward some time around their junior year. It's always been a wonder to the triplets _why_ exactly she liked him. He had always seen her as a family friend and that's that. Edward's never had a proper conversation with her as friends, let alone treat her as something special.

There was never a confession about her feelings towards him, but Edward knew. In fact, everyone knew. She used to wait at the school gate for Edward and his siblings to arrive so she could walk with him to their class. Harry and Marcel didn't like her at all since she was always trying to steal Edward's attention from them. It's not like Edward really willingly walked with her. She's just, _there_ and he's never had the heart to tell her no. He also doesn't find any harm in that since they're headed for the same destination anyway.

Edward might not be the friendliest among the three but he respected her even if she's just an acquaintance. And he knew that a dispute between the grandchildren could later on reform to be a dispute between the grandfathers, so Edward was always polite to her. He wouldn't want their families to fight over something so petty. Even now that his grandfather is gone, he sees no reason for him to ruin the harmony they have.

The last time he saw her was a few Christmas back and that's it. They only managed to meet for a brief exchange of Christmas wishes before they have to go on their separate ways.

He isn't sure if she's still into him after all these years. He hopes not. It's been so long and it'd be really pompous of him to think so.

"I've been good. What about you? You look even better with age." She smiles, keeping her hands on his biceps as she eyes him up and down.

Edward chuckles at that, shaking his head. "Yeah, I've been well." He clears his throat. "So, what do you do now?"

"Oh, I own a salon down the road. Was just walking around for fresh air, didn't expect to bump into you." She murmurs, and Edward has a to do a retake when she flutters her eyelashes at him.

He takes another spoonful of his ice cream. "Oh, that's nice. It's always easier when the business is yours."

"You would know, of course." She jokes, weakly punching his arm and giggling. "I heard you inherited the company."

"Yeah. It was a little hard for me to deal with at first, but eventually I got the hang of it." He shrugs, wondering why he is having a small talk with her. Don't get him wrong, he's thrilled that he gets to see an old friend. But he doesn't exactly find it favourable to have said old friend shamelessly and very unsubtly ogling him.

"That's good." She nods, biting on her lower lip and stepping closer. Edward mentally pats himself on the back for not stumbling back. "Do you want to go and grab a coffee or anything?"

It makes him pause. He knows a sultry voice when he hears one. Seeing the way she's preening, his face twists into a confused frown. "Are you asking me out on a date?"

"Yes." She doesn't hesitate.

Guess she's finally making her move, then. Seriously, she can't seriously still be into him? It's been years, and Edward doesn't think he's worth it for her to be crushing on for so long.

"Oh... um, actually, I.." He starts, only for her to cut him off when she sees his hesitation.

"Are you mated?"

"No." He shakes his head. "Not yet."

She looks relieved at that, and her smile widens. "Then what are we waiting for? There's this one cafe I know that makes the best coffee." Rebecca tells him, curling her arm around his elbow. Edward is slightly offended that she's touching him as she likes.

"No, no." He shakes his head, trying to get her hold off. "I'm already seeing someone.

She frowns, and her grip doesn't loosen. "Is it someone I know? A girl from our school?"

"No, you don't know _him_."

She processes the information quietly. A moment later, her face clears and the smile returns. "Well, then it could just be two mates getting coffee."

"Listen.." Edward starts, gently pushing her arm off of him. "I would love to. But I don't think it would be a good idea."

Meanwhile, Louis, Harry and Marcel are just walking back from the store with a paper bag in Harry's hold and their ice cream cups gone.

Louis is laughing at the story Marcel and Harry are telling him about the first time they two got drunk and thought there was an earthquake just because Edward slammed the door too loud when he was getting inside. Both of them had scrambled to find a place to take cover while screaming at each other as if they're more than two metres apart. Edward found them lying on the floor and giggling while they count to ten, alternating between the other for each number. None of them knew what they were counting for. Harry said Edward yelled at them for half an hour for being so reckless and behaving like idiots, all the while they're still on the floor. But then the oldest triplet had carried each of them to their room and forced glasses of water down their throat. As much as Edward likes to scold his brothers, he still takes care of them.

Louis literally stops mid-laugh when he sees a woman, an Omega nonetheless, hanging off of his man's arm.

Marcel and Harry wonders why he's got that expression on his face before they follow his line of sight and gasp, horrified.

"Is that Rebecca Bennett?" Harry blurts out.

"Oh no. This can't be good." Marcel mutters as Louis stops dead in his track, throwing a glare in the direction of Edward and the unknown Omega.

"Who. Is. That?" Louis asks through gritted teeth, his face twitching when she puts her hand on Edward's shoulder after he's pushed her arm off.

"Um..." Harry stammers, a little panicked. "She's our old friend from school."

"O...kay.." Louis taps his foot on the floor, crossing his arms. "Doesn't explain why she's _touching_ him."

Marcel scratches his non-itchy head, not sure if he should tell Louis or not. "Well, she used to have the biggest crush on Edward when we were in high school. It'd be quite bizarre if she hasn't gotten over him, but..."

Louis doesn't need to know more than that before he's storming off.

"Oh no." Harry breathes, walking side by side with Marcel as they follow Louis to approach Edward but delaying their arrival.

"Baby!" Louis hollers when he reaches there, completely ignoring the other Omega and walking up to Edward. He gets a surprised look before the Alpha is beaming at him and Louis wastes no time nudging the girl off. He doesn't pay attention when she gasps, albeit him not being subtle at all. Being caught off guard, she releases Edward and Louis plasters himself onto the Alpha. Then he's wrapping his arms around Edward's neck and pulling him down, seeking his lips. He hums to express how pleased he is at the way Edward is kissing him. Though, Louis lets himself get lost into it for a few seconds before he pulls back and slots himself at Edward's side.

"Excuse me." Rebecca says, blinking. "Who are you?"

Louis raises his eyebrows as if he's only noticed that she's standing there. Who pushed her off just now? Certainly not Louis, that's for sure. "Oh, hi! I'm Louis. Are you Edward's friend?

She looks too gobsmacked to respond so Edward clears his throat, trying not to laugh. "Babe, this is Rebecca." He gestures towards her, then looks at Louis. "This is Louis, the one I said I am seeing."

"Oh."

"Yeah. And next time, please keep your hands to yourself at all times when you see him. I don't appreciate people touching what's mine." Louis smiles as if he has just advised her on what shoe colour goes well with her dress.

Rebecca turns pink, embarrassed. "I'm sorry."

Harry quickly steps forward with Marcel, placing a hand on her shoulder to save her from Louis' wrath. "Hey, Rebecca, do you remember me?"

Meanwhile, Louis pulls Edward away to get some privacy. The Alpha stays silent as Louis starts brushing across his arms and chest, as if trying to get rid of the traces of the other Omega. Louis doesn't hold back from expressing the contempt on his face.

Once Louis is done with it, he stands tall and forces Edward to look at him in the eye. "Next time, I won't be so kind." He hisses. "If you let another Omega touch you again, I'll break your face."

Edward is barely affected, his face remaining calm. "She was the one who started touching me."

"You have a say in letting her to do so or not." Louis retorts, crossing his arms. "You better thank God I didn't start pulling her eyelashes out one by one."

The Alpha's face contorts as he imagines the kind of pain that would inflict. Then he finally cracks, smirking down at Louis and reaching out to grab him by the elbow. "Is this you being jealous?"

"Do I not have a right to?"

He pulls Louis close, pressing his palms onto his hips and bending down to kiss his cheek. "I don't mind you being jealous." He says. "It's just that you look so hot when you are, it's driving me mad."

Louis flushes red and he huffs, but he doesn't try pulling away. "How come that's my fault?"

Edward chuckles, his hands brushing from his side to the back of Louis' body. His palms hovering slightly on the top of the Omega's arse. "I didn't say it was."

Louis takes a deep breath and stiffens, then relaxing into him. "Stop harassing me, we're in public." He warns weakly, but he's trying to get Edward's touch lower, just where he wants it to be.

The Alpha leans down, their cheeks pressed together and his lips against Louis' ear to call out a whisper. "Lou.."

"Yeah." Louis responds breathily, his eyes fluttering shut.

"Can I touch your arse?"

His question makes Louis tense, and the Omega bursts into laughter as he pulls back. "Bloody Hell, who even asks that?" He sputters, pushing at Edward's chest. His cheeks hurt with it and his reaction causes Edward to laugh too. "Now you've done killed the mood." He accuses, his laughter dying down to transform into a pout.

"I was trying to be polite!" Edward reasons, unable to wipe the smile off of his face at seeing Louis so happy.

"Yeah, but you sound like a perverted old man!" Louis gives him a look, then laughs again. "You could've just said something like, 'Can I touch you?' and that would've been sufficient. And not everything has to be asked, alright?" He sighs. "At least not with me." His voice lowers and he presses up against Edward again.

"So does that mean yes?" Edward's hands return to Louis' lower back.

Louis shrugs. "I suppose, if you can't control yourself."

"Don't talk as if you weren't trying to get me to touch you either." Edward grumbles, attacking him with a short kiss.

Louis rolls his eyes as he pulls back. "You can't prove anything."

"I honestly don't know how I tolerate you."

"That's very rich coming from you."

"If you two are done being disgusting without us, Mum is waiting." Marcel says, walking past them and heading straight for the car. Harry dimples, walking after him.

"He's right." Edward agrees, grabbing Louis' chin and pecking him once again. "Let's get going."

Louis frowns, pouting after Edward releases him. "But you haven't even got to touch my arse yet." He laments, then laughs, following the triplets to the rover.

Edward sighs, opening the back door for Louis and motioning for him to get inside. The Omega grins his thanks. Right as he is climbing inside, Edward's palm collides with his backside and Louis squeaks, blushing red when he realises that Edward has just smacked his arse.

"It jiggled!" Edward exclaims in awe, and when Louis looks back, Edward's eyes are flitting back and forth between Louis' arse and Louis' face with his jaws slacked.

Louis pushes him away by the time he's settled inside, his face scarlet and hot. He quickly closes the door once Edward stumbles back. "Jesus Christ, I'm choosing idiots to mate with." He grouses.

"Heyy!!" Harry says, offended. "Even me?" He accentuates with a hand pressed to his chest.

"Especially you." Louis scoffs, turning away when Edward gets into the driver seat.

Marcel laughs.

* * *

By the time they reach their destination, Louis is nervous again. It's not as bad as before but his heart is slightly racing as the car rolls to a stop.

Harry is already so eager, giggling and hopping out before the engine dies. He's behaving much like Louis was, and it calms the Omega slightly to see him that way.

Marcel helps Louis exit the vehicle, throwing him a kind and reassuring smile. Since Harry and Edward have no problems getting their bags, Marcel doesn't mind leading Louis up to the entrance of the bungalow that stands before them.

The Omega appreciates that Marcel doesn't ring the bell straightaway by the time they've stopped at the front door. Instead, he gives Louis a questioning look, silently asking if he's ready and reassuring him at the same time.

Louis takes a deep breath, squeezing Marcel's hand tight before he blinks and nods curtly.

The bell echoes twice in the house.

Exactly seven seconds later, Louis counted, the door flies open and a beautiful lady stands before them.

She squeals with delight the moment she sees them. "You're home!!" The joy is clear as ever on her face, and Louis can't help but smile too upon seeing that.

He's also happy for her, looking at the way she's beaming at the fact that her sons are back home.

But then she's grabbing _his_ hand and tugging _him_ into a hug. Which, wait, what?

"Oh, I'm so glad you're finally here! I was dying to see you!" She gushes, squeezing him tightly. Then, she pulls back and holds him at arm length, staring at his face. "You're such a cute little thing too!" She claims, starting to shower his face with kisses and Louis giggles at the treatment, lighting her face up even brighter.

Before the triplets could properly react to their mother treating Louis as if it's not their first time meeting, she's already pulling him inside.

The whole situation doesn't really dawn on them until her voice still gushing excitedly to Louis is merely a faint noise and the three of them are the only ones still standing outside with the door left opened by a quarter.

"We are her children." It's Edward who breaks the silence. The three of them are staring at the door in disbelief; their mother who always greets them with kisses at the door is now nowhere to be seen. Instead, she's inside with their Omega. "Did she forget that? She gave _birth_ to us!

"She didn't even glance at us." Marcel adds, his mouth opened in a gape.

Harry makes a wounded sound, stomping his way inside with a pout glued to his face. Edward and Marcel follow with a huff, marching past the entrance in irritation and offence.

When they reach the living room, Anne is still fussing over Louis.

"Gosh, you're such a handsome young man!" The woman is enthusing, holding his cheeks. "My grandchildren are going to be so beautiful!" Then her hands grip his shoulders and spin him around. "What a nice body too! Look at these hips, perfect for child bearing."

Louis chuckles bashfully as he is spun back to face her, his eyes locking with Harry's. "Thank you, I suppose." He smiles, turning back to Anne.

"Mum, stop harassing him. You'd make him run for his life before we even mate." Edward complains, walking over to place their bags on the couch. He has his hands on his hips, looking at his mother disapprovingly.

Anne ignores him, patting Louis' shoulder. "Gemma was restless waiting. We were both very excited to meet you! She would love to know that you've arrived." She squeezes him once, letting him know not to move.

Harry shakes his head as he drops the bags he's carrying onto the couch too. "Sorry about that, Lou."

"It's alright." Louis assures, smiling from ear to ear. "She's so pretty!"

"That she is." Marcel agrees. "Such a fuss too, sometimes."

"I can hear that, Marcel." Anne says from somewhere in the house. Then she is calling out loudly, and Louis figures that she's probably at the stairs. "Gemma!! Louis is here!" She reappears in the living room a moment later.

" _Gemma! Louis is here!_ " Edward mimics his mother, speaking with his voice higher in pitch. It makes Louis and Harry laugh. " _Who cares about your brothers? It's only Louis who matters._ "

"Aww honey, of course I care about you. You're my babies. I get excited every time you come back. Let me be excited for Louis once." Anne coos, walking over to him and kissing his cheek. "Although, I might have missed you a bit."

"A bit." Edward echoes as she hugs him tightly.

Anne shrugs in innocence, stepping back from his embrace. "Well, what can I say? You come back home almost twice a month."

"Can you believe this?" Edward asks exasperatedly, looking at Marcel while Harry whines his way into his mother's arms. "She actually complains that we come home too much. Other parents complain that their children are not home enough and ours complain about being tired of seeing our faces."

Marcel is about to respond, until he sees that Harry is still hugging their mother and he decides that it's been too long. "Come on, Haz. It's my turn." He pulls at Harry's sleeves to tug him off.

"No!" Harry protests, clutching onto his laughing mother.

When he's successfully detached his brother from her, Marcel quickly nudges him aside so he could take Harry's place.

Louis laughs at their behaviour, admiring how close they are with their mother.

Suddenly there is the tell-tale sound of someone running down the stairs. "Is he here? Where is he? Where is he?" A young woman appears at the doorway, gasping when she sees Louis and coming to a complete stop. "Oh my God! He's so cute!"

"I know right?" Anne says gleefully.

And then the young woman - who Louis concludes to be Gemma - is squealing and dashing into the living room to slam herself into Louis, squeezing him into a hug so tightly he's squeaking.

"Please don't kill him." Marcel pleads, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Harry agrees with the sentiment, staring worriedly at his sister trying to squeeze their Omega to death.

"I'm not killing him." Gemma objects although the Omega is heaving when she releases him.

"I'm okay." Louis confirms after his coughing fit ends, lifting a thumb up.

"See?" She says, gesturing to Louis and giving the triplets a smug look.

Louis smiles as he looks at her, noticing that she slightly resembles the triplets and Anne.

"Come on, we really need to talk." She doesn't give him time to respond, already tugging him halfway out of the room before she even finish speaking.

Harry watches the interaction and his eyes narrow into a slit as his sister and the Omega disappear to the back. "Why do I feel like she's going to do what I think she's going to do?"

"If she tells that story about me in freshman year, I will personally cut her hair in her sleep." Marcel frowns.

"Yeah, I'll help you with that." Edward murmurs. "Did you prepare a room for Louis?" He asks the question to Anne, starting to gather their bags again to be carried upstairs.

She nods, trying to help him with the bag but complying when he refuses to let her carry even one. "Yeah. It's the room opposite yours." The way she eyes him fails to be inconspicuous. "I better not catch you crossing over to his door in the middle of the night."

Edward feigns an annoyed face. "Oh please, if anyone's creeping to his room, it's Marcel."

Marcel perks up at the accusation and glares at his brother. "Excuse me, I still have my manners. I'm not going to do that."

"He seduced Louis at his mother's house." Harry snitches, pointing at Marcel.

Marcel gapes, ready to protest but he knows what he did was wrong and seeing the shocked look on Anne's face, he settles for grumbling incoherent words under his breath instead as he ducks his head.

And then the lecture starts.

Meanwhile, Gemma has just fixed Louis a tea and joined him at the kitchen counter. "So..., where do you want me to start?" She asks, smirking at him.

Louis lets the tea cool first, not taking a sip yet. "With what?"

Gemma makes a sound of disbelief. "Their embarrassing stories, of course! That's what I'm here for, hello?"

Louis blinks, then laughs. "Oh Jesus, you're doing this on purpose, aren't you?" When she shrugs one shoulder without a shame, Louis laughs louder. "Okay, tell me one of Edward's."

"Ah yes." Her tone says that she approves of his choice. "This happened on their eighteenth birthday."

The way Gemma starts off her story sparks Louis' interest and he leans forward.

"Edward doesn't get drunk often, he usually drinks only to get a little tipsy. He never did like it back then, and he certainly hates it now. Edward despises not being in control of himself. Anyway, on their eighteenth birthday, somehow their friends managed to coax the triplets to join them at a hotel where they threw the surprise party." Gemma cups her mouth, then leans closer. "Edward told me he hated it but I think everyone else begged to differ."

Then she straightens up, pretending Louis isn't giggling and continues. "So they finally got Edward drunk, fully wasted. The only reason they succeeded with that was because they booked rooms at the hotel so none of them has to drive home. It was 2am. Edward was drunk. I think he doesn't even remember who he was. He drank so much."

"Were you there?" Louis can't help but ask, curious.

"Yes, I was invited last minute. Harry texted me where the party was and I was pissed because I wasn't informed earlier but I'm glad I went." She tells him, nodding. "Edward could barely walk but he refused any help from us so one of the guys, Nick, I think, he gave Edward the key to his room. I vividly remember that Nick said the room number was 265. Edward took the key and disappeared. So we continued the party with Harry and Marcel."

"When the two got drunk as well, I told them to call it a night. They went to their room and got inside with the spare key, then passed out." Gemma starts laughing. "Apparently Edward didn't make it to the room at all!"

Louis widens his eyes. "Oh my God? Where was he, then?"

"He tried getting into the room 2 _3_ 5 because he heard the wrong thing." She squeezes out in between laughter. "When he didn't succeed with the card, he knocked on the door and a man opened. Edward was too pissed to realise that nobody should've been in that room."

Louis has to laugh when she starts cackling, slapping her thighs.

"He went to the toilet, started pulling his pants down to take a shower. He still got his top on when he climbed into the tub and fell asleep like that." Gemma is almost hysterical. "The man was a few inches taller than him, a body builder with tattoos all over his body and a very intimidating moustache. Somehow the man thought it was shit arse o'clock and trying to get Edward out would be too much of a bother so he let Edward sleep there. Imagine what Edward thinks of that when he wakes up in a tub with no pants!"

Louis joins her cackling until his sides hurt and his eyes tear up.

"Wha-What happened, then?" Louis sputters, wiping his tears away.

"He almost forgot his pants when he ran out of the hotel room and headed straight to Marcel and Harry. You have to see the look on his face! I was there when they opened the door cause we were worried about him. I swear I almost got an asthma attack!"

Louis tries to imagine it and both of them laugh loudly at that again.

"The worst thing is, while we rushed to check out because Edward was super embarrassed, the moustache guy was down there and he called for Edward." Gemma tells him.

"Oh no." Louis giggles, cupping his mouth.

"Moustache guy apparently found the whole situation amusing, so he and his kid took a polaroid after Edward fell asleep. "He gave it to Edward but Edward burned it right when we reached home."

"Aww, why didn't you save the evidence?"

"Believe me, I tried."

"I reject Marcel's motion to cut your hair in your sleep. I'm burning it instead." Edward says as he enters the kitchen, glaring at his sister.

"Oh, cheer up, little brother. Louis is going to be your mate. He deserves to know you at your best and you at your worst, which is when you are drunk." She says, and shares a laugh with Louis again as she offers him a high five.

"Both of you are dead to me." Edward spits before he leaves.

Louis watches him go with a smile. "I think you should sleep with an eye open tonight."

Gemma shakes her head. "You're mistaken if you think I'm going to sleep a blink."

Louis' grin widens as he takes a sip of his tea, almost cold. He's really enjoying his stay so far.

* * *

They are in the living room, Louis sitting on Harry's lap while Harry and Marcel are talking with Gemma. The embarrassing story of Edward that she told him and the hysterical laugh they've shared over it was a really good ice breaker. Gemma calls Louis her best friend now. Edward has gone sulking, opting to help Anne with dinner instead of sitting in the same room with Louis and Gemma whom he has taken the initiative to name as the Traitors.

And then it happens.

"Mummy! Mummy!!" They hear the voice before a child appears.

The little boy runs straight to Gemma, waiting until she's looking at him before he launches into a panicked babble. "He's awake and he's crying and I don't know what to do and he won't take his milk and I think he wants you!"

Gemma holds her hands up, signalling that she's listening. "Alright, alright. Come on." She takes his tiny hand, growing to her feet and turning to them. "Excuse me for a moment."

Then the only ones left in the living room are Harry, Marcel, and Louis.

"Who was that? He's so cute!!" The Omega coos, face brightening up at the knowledge that there are children in the house, little children.

Harry and Marcel smile. "That's Adrian. He's going to be five this August. He's Gemma's first."

"Such an adorable little thing!" Louis is scrunching up his face, unable to contain his excitement.

Before Harry or Marcel could express their fondness at the sight, there is a tiny whimper and Gemma reappears with a baby in her arms and Adrian by her side.

Louis gasps again, leaping off of Harry and staring with wide eyes as Gemma walks further inside.

She sees his face and laughs. "Would you like to hold him?"

"Yes, please!"

Beaming, Gemma moves to transfer the groggy baby to Louis. The Omega coos lovingly once the cute little baby is nestled in his arms.

"He's so precious! What's his name?" Louis asks, cooing again when the baby yawns and his squinting eyes try to open.

Gemma leaves his question hanging for a moment in favour of taking the seat she vacated moments ago. Once she's comfortable, she lets Adrian climbs on to sit with her. "His name is Max."

Louis turns around, not noticing the look on his Alphas' faces as he walks over to Harry and claims his previous seat.

"Hello, Max." Louis murmurs softly when the baby looks up at him, wonders filling his eyes as he reaches up to Louis. The Omega giggles when a tiny hand slaps gently on his cheek. "My name is Louis. You are a very cute baby." He tells Max. "I haven't met a cute baby in a long time. The last time was when I looked in the mirror when I was two years old, probably."

The rest of the adults in the room laugh at that, watching Louis fondly while he continues talking quietly to Max. The child giggles and slaps Louis excitedly now and then regardless that he doesn't understand what the man is talking about.

Edward has decided that his sulking time is over and he needs a break from the cooking so he walks into the living room to join his siblings and Louis. But once he sees the latter sitting on Harry's lap with a _baby_ in his arms, Edward spins on his heels and goes back to where he came from.

He ends up in the kitchen again, clutching his temple. The Alpha stares questioningly at his mother. "What did you feed me? I was seeing things out there."

"What was it you saw?" Anne asks, her attention not fully on him while she puts things back in the fridge.

"Louis is there.... with a baby..." He trails off, frowning at what he's saying. "I think I need to lie down."

"That's probably just Max. Stop being a child and help me with this, come on." Anne pretends to scold, ushering him off.

Minutes later, he's helping her peel the potatoes, standing next to her.

"So..?" Anne starts, her eyes fixated on the potato in her hand. She ignores the look he gives her. "Why were you so shaken seeing Louis with a baby?"

Edward makes a low sound in his throat. "It made me imagine things.. like him being a mother to my children." He admits, shaking his head furiously as if the images are flashing behind his eyelids and they are disturbing.

"That might happen in the future, probably sooner than later." Anne responds, still not looking at him. "What's the big deal?"

Edward is silent for a moment. "Don't you think it's too fast?"

This time Anne does look at him, raising her eyebrow. "You know it's not. If you're following the usual tradition, this is considered really slow, don't you think?"

Edward sighs. "I know..." He murmurs. "But Louis makes me feel like he deserves everything before we take it further. He deserves flowers and chocolates, you know, those stuff."

She laughs at his grumpiness. "Oh honey, I never knew you'd be the romantic one."

Edward grumbles some more in response.

"Edward, I'm sure he's happy with where you are in your relationship. Otherwise, he won't be here." She tells him, turning to the task at hand again. "Besides, our society makes it that the usual kind of progress in relationships are fast tracked, and delaying your own is just going to make him question why things are moving so slow and he might feel rejected."

Edward doesn't reply right away, mulling her words over. "You're right." He exhales heavily. "He was questioning me why things between me and him are not moving quite as much as it is between him and Marcel and him and Harry." He tells her, thinking about Louis being affected that Edward isn't kissing him the way Harry and Marcel do.

"See?" She points out. "I know you're taking things slow because you want to respect Louis should he wish to break it off before things get serious, but you're taking the risk of hurting him if he's in it for good."

"I know." He replies, sighing again.

Anne hums. "If you're so worried, let him take the lead." She suggests. "I know you're an Alpha and it might not be according to your natural behaviour to let an Omega dominate something, but if you're so worried about him, let him make his own decision instead of trying to make any for him. If not, you might do something that'd hurt both of you."

"Alright." He murmurs after staring at her in reply, then he kisses the top of her head. "Thank you, Mum."

* * *

"You're so good with him." Gemma says observantly as she watches Louis puts Max back to sleep.

"Yeah?" Louis grins, turning to look at her after staring at the baby the whole time. "Used to take care of my sisters when they were little."

"That's so cute." She beams. "You're going to be such a good mother one day."

Louis blushes at that, ducking his head and returning his attention to the sleeping baby in his arms. "You think so?"

"Yeah." Gemma replies. "You love kids, don't you?"

He's grinning wider when he looks at her again. "Very much." He confirms.

"Then you're going to do a hell of a good job being a mother. You're good with my kids." She points out, shrugging. "I'm pretty sure you can win any kid's heart, to be honest."

"Thank you, Gemma." He smiles. After another moment of rocking the child, he finally gets up and passes the baby back to her.

"I'm going to put him back in bed. Do you want to take a shower first before dinner?" She questions, slowly getting on her feet and cocking her head to a side.

Louis thinks about it for a moment. Harry and Marcel have gone to take a nap, and Edward is still in the kitchen helping Anne. There's no one around to entertain him, so Louis finds that the idea for him to freshen up sounds very tempting. "Yeah, that'd be lovely."

"I'll show you to your room." She offers, starting to lead the way.

"Thank you." He stays close to her as they walk out of the living room and headed for the stairs. On the second floor, they stride down a hallway and arrive in front of an open door.

Gemma smiles as she spins around to face him, nodding at the room. "This is where you'd be staying for the night. Mine is on the other hallway across the family hall, and the triplets' room are right there if you need anything." She points to a door opposite them, a little farther back. "You have an en suite so I don't think you'd have any problem with using the toilet."

"Thanks again, Gemma." He grins.

"Sure." She nods. "One of us would call you down for dinner later, so if you want to take a nap, that'd be fine."

The grin widens. "Definitely."

She winks, walking away.

* * *

True to his words, Louis does take a nap after he's showered and changed into something more comfortable. He had put on a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants before he gets on the bed and lets himself drift off.

He is waken up twenty minutes later by a tiny knock on his door. Assuming it's one of the triplets or Gemma, Louis yawns and rolls over in bed before he calls out a quiet, "Come in."

He totally doesn't expect to see Anne standing there.

Louis gasps, quickly sitting up on the bed as she enters the room and closes the door behind her.

"Did I wake you?" She asks, giving him an apologetic expression when she sees his face.

Louis shakes his head with a faint blush. "It's alright. I was just napping, anyway."

Her smile returns and she slowly walks up to him. "May I sit down?" She questions, hesitating.

"Yeah, sure." He nods, blinking repeatedly to fully wash away the trace of sleep.

"Thank you." Anne slowly takes a seat on the edge of the bed. "How are you settling down?"

"I'm doing okay. Everything is nice and it's really comfortable."

"Yeah? Do tell me if you need anything." She reminds him. "Edward told me that you're planning to move in, soon."

Louis nods, grinning sleepily. "Yeah. I've been thinking about it, and I was thinking of packing my stuff right away when we get back."

"That's great!" She beams. "I was wondering if you would want me to come down and help you with the move."

Louis stares at her in disbelief. "You would want to do that?"

"Of course!" She laughs, tilting her head slightly.

"That'd.." Louis stutters a bit, unable to stop himself from smiling so wide. "That sounds nice. I'd love for you to do that, if you don't mind."

Anne reaches out and wraps her hand around his cheek, pulling him close so she could kiss him on the forehead. "I don't mind. You're going to be family soon."

"Thank you so much, Anne." He murmurs, reluctantly wrapping his arms around her. "You make me feel so accepted."

"Oh, honey, of course."

Louis kisses her cheek and stays when she engulfs him into a hug.

The door suddenly bursts open and Harry appears, staring at them in surprise. He freezes with one feet crossed over the threshold. Horror fills his eyes when it registers that his mother is the one inside.

Louis pulls back and can't help his giggle when Anne glares at her son, who is now gaping.

"Harry, did I teach you not to knock before you enter someone's room?" She scolds, looking very scary as she looks at the Alpha like that.

"No." Harry whimpers. "Sorry, Mum."

Anne huffs disapprovingly when Harry steps back out and closes the door. She turns to Louis with a strict expression. "Never let them disrespect you." She tells him with a pointed finger.

Louis nods, deciding that he really, really likes Anne.

* * *

"What time are you going to leave tomorrow?" Anne asks casually while they are all seated for dinner.

Robin had come home a few minutes before dinner started and he was introduced to Louis. The Omega finds himself a little intimidated at the father figure, but Robin shows him a warm welcome and Louis gets comfortable again by the time they sit down at the dining table.

Louis also met Gemma's husband, Michael. 

"We just arrived a few hours ago and she's already imagining her time with us gone." Edward grumbles, stabbing his food.

Anne and Louis chuckle at his comment, making the Alpha complain under his breath.

"There, there." Gemma tries to persuade her brother, reaching out and patting his shoulder. "It's okay to be the least favourite child."

Louis' chuckle turns into a laugh, shooting Gemma a look that makes her smirk.

"I don't know you." Edward claims, nudging her touch off of him.

Marcel doesn't find amusement in the whole situation and he rolls his eyes, always the sensible one. "Probably before noon." He says to Anne. "We were planning to take Louis out for lunch."

His mother coos. "Aww, that's sweet."

Louis pauses, glancing from one triplet to another. "I didn't get the note?"

Anne makes a scandalous face, turning from Louis to Marcel.

"You haven't asked him yet?" Marcel scolds, directing an upset tone at Harry.

Harry whimpers nervously. "I was about to, but Mum was in his room."

"You were?" Edward snaps his eyes to his mother, then turns to his Omega questioningly, suspicious.

"What did you talk about?" Marcel is being more subtle, but his curiosity is clear.

Louis narrows his eyes. "Why do you want to know?"

"What Louis and I talk about is strictly our secret." Anne states, prompting an annoyed sound from Gemma. "I will tell you later, honey." She says to Gemma without looking at her.

"Oh, so that's how it's going to be from now on?" Edward feigns annoyance as he drops his cutleries.

Louis' eyes narrow even more until they're merely a slit and he himself can barely see. "Yeah, what are you going to do about it?" He challenges, tilting his head back smugly.

Edward falls quiet at that, staring at him intently instead. "God, you're so hot."

"I agree." Harry murmurs. They are responsible for the flush that spreads on Louis' cheeks.

Robin clears his throat.

"No flirting at the table." Anne finally cuts in, though Louis doesn't miss the amused tilt of her mouth.

Gemma hides her laugh in a cough.

* * *

"So, do you agree?" Marcel asks after he heaves himself down onto the seat next to Louis on the couch. Louis doesn't respond to his question right away. Instead both of them watch quietly for a moment as Edward plays with Adrian; the Alpha making ridiculous sounds and blowing raspberries on the child's tummy. It makes Louis smile so widely his face threatens to split into two.

Then finally, Louis turns to Marcel. One of his eyebrows lifts up, making Marcel frown questioningly at his response. Seeing that the Alpha is struggling to figure out why Louis isn't saying yes or no to his question, he gives in with a small laugh. "You haven't even asked properly, yet." He points out.

Marcel realises his mistake at last, and he becomes speechless for a moment. Louis waits while Marcel collects his thoughts. Marcel finally opens his mouth after scratching his temple. "Yeah, I.. I think that should've come first."

The Omega bursts out laughing.

"Would you go out for lunch with us, Lou?" Marcel asks, simpering. His lips stretch wider when Louis leans close and presses a kiss to his jaw, a palm pressing on his shoulder. Marcel hums pleasantly. "Is that a yes?"

"Well, it's not a no." Louis shrugs, the mischievous smirk on his face growing at the confused sound Marcel makes. He chuckles softly, wrapping his arm around Marcel's neck and gently pulling him down so that their lips meet. The Alpha sighs into the kiss, his contentment causing Louis to smile against his lips. "Of course it's always yes for you." Louis tells him.

"Well.." Marcel clears his throat before continuing. "Good, because I probably would've ran out of the house crying if you said no."

Louis' face falls and his eyebrows knit together into a frustrated expression. Marcel is about to ask him what's wrong when he says, "Bugger! Should've just said no to see you do that."

Marcel laughs. "I don't think it's a pretty picture."

"I reckon you'd look proper charming, with the snots and all."

Marcel kisses him again, shutting him up.

* * *

When Louis rouses awake, it's half past seven in the morning. He lets himself lie on the bed a little longer, rolling over and staring out of the window.

His thoughts drift to the events that have been happening in the past days, the past weeks, and everything is still so surreal to him. He couldn't help but smile though, thinking about how they're really doing this and he's at the triplets' parents' house and he's going to move in with them soon. All of a sudden, things are getting exciting.

He had been a little scared, but now he can't wait for the day to come that he'd be staying with the triplets. They'd be there for him to kiss, to touch, as much as he wants.

The thought runs a shiver down his spine and Louis decides that he should get up and take a shower before he'd start imagining inappropriate things he can do with the triplets when they're constantly there with him and out of prying eyes.

After he's done with the shower and is all dressed up, Louis straight away starts packing his stuff then puts his bag by the door.

As much as he has enjoyed his stay at the bungalow with the triplets and their family, Louis would love to be with the triplets without anyone else around. It'd feel quite wrong to invite them to his room for a snog, especially after what had happened at Louis' house. He really doesn't want to face that embarrassment again.

When he walks downstairs, he finds the triplets already up and about in the kitchen. The three of them are not trying to be quiet at all regardless that it's a Sunday morning. Louis wonders if they're this loud every time they try to make breakfast.

"Marcel, the eggs are tasteless!"

"Shit, I forgot the salt!"

"Edward, where are the sausages?"

"They're in the fridge, where else?"

"I told you to get them out."

"I didn't hear anything."

"Harry, where's the salt??"

"It's where it should be, Marcel. When's the last time you came home?"

"It's not here!"

"Oh, it's in my hands."

Louis bursts out laughing at the door, watching the three of them moving around in a rush and yelling at each other.

The noise he makes causes the triplets to stop their motions to peek at the interruption.

Edward snickers. "Someone woke up at the right side of the bed." He comments.

Louis rolls his eyes, walking into the kitchen and pressing himself to Harry while Edward and Marcel continue to work with the breakfast.

"Good morning, gorgeous." Harry greets, tossing the salt to his brother before he wraps his arms around Louis. The beam on his face suits him well, lighting up his features so beautifully that Louis feels like he doesn't want to look away.

"Morning." He replies, wondering when such a thing like him tracing his knuckles along Harry's exposed collarbones - because the shirt is big even on him - feels normal but at the same time makes his heart race all the same.

"Did you sleep well?" Harry asks, nuzzling his hair and dropping a kiss on top of his head.

He nods, allowing himself to kiss a spot on Harry's neck. "Slept like a baby through out the night."

Harry cups his jaw, unable to prolong the moment when he knows both of them are wishing for the taste of each other's lips. Louis' eyes are so blue when he looks up at Harry, but then his eyelids are fluttering shut because Harry is leaning down, keeping his other hand firmly on Louis' hip and pulling him close before their mouths are pressed together. Louis takes another step, until there's barely space between them and Harry's overwhelmed with the smell that is all Louis.

He gently moves his lips, nibbling and tugging with his teeth. It makes Louis moan. He loves hearing that sound.

Harry shifts his touch, pressing both of his palms on Louis' back while he pulls the Omega closer. The action elicits another pleased sound out of the petite body in his arms. He's just sliding his hands down to cup Louis' ample cheeks when someone clears their throat. Assuming it's just his brothers, Harry ignores it, letting himself knead the flesh in his hold and making Louis preen. Then the person clears their throat again.

Only then Harry realises that the voice sounds nothing like Edward or Marcel. He pulls back quickly, snapping his head to the side and widening his eyes when he sees who is standing at the entrance.

Louis whimpers the moment Harry denies him his lush lips, but after following Harry's gaze, he flushes red.

Anne stares at them with an eyebrow cocked up, her arms crossed and there's an amused but disapproving hint in the way she's looking at them both. "I don't mind you snogging, but please don't do it in the kitchen."

"Um, I.." Louis finds it excusable that he stumbles over his words as he quickly untangle his limbs from around Harry and takes a step back.

"He was just saying good morning." Edward cuts in to save the day when Harry only stands there in embarrassment, still gaping like a fish.

Anne's eyebrow raises higher on her forehead. "Really?" She teases, if the smirk on her face is anything to go by.

"Yeah." Edward nods to confirm, walking over to Louis. He scoops him into his arms out of nowhere, causing Louis to gasp. His tiny hands curl around Edward's neck in reflex. "And now, it's my turn."

Louis hides his face at Edward's shoulder the whole time the Alpha carries him bridal style out of the kitchen. He doesn't know if the fact that Anne is laughing makes it better or worse.

Edward brings him to the living room, placing him down. Louis barely gets comfortable standing on his feet before Edward is pushing him up against the wall.

"Edward." Louis whimpers when Edward presses their bodies together.

"You look very pretty in the morning." Edward says, kissing a spot behind Louis' ear.

Louis' breath hitches. "Am I not pretty any other time?"

"You are." Edward says, then grabs his chin and tilts his face up so that he could cover Louis' already swollen lips with his own. He kisses him feverishly, making Louis moan and the Omega struggles to keep up with the way Edward is kissing him. Before they both get worked up over it, Edward pulls back and smirk at his artwork. His thumb tugs gently at Louis bottom lip, staring at the flushed cheeks and twinkling blue eyes in front of him. "Now you're even prettier."

Louis blinks, panting as he tries to control his breathing.

The Alpha grins, then proceeds to kiss Louis' cheek. "Good morning, Princess."

And then he steps back, disappearing out of the door before Louis could diminish the excitement in his veins. He blinks repeatedly, willing his knees not to wobble too much.

When he returns to the kitchen again, Edward is making some tea while Harry and Anne are seated at the counter, laughing amidst their lively chatter, and Marcel has just finished with the sausages.

"How do you like your tea?" Edward asks when he sees Louis, deciding to make the Omega a cup too.

"Milk, no sugar, please." Louis smiles, joining Harry and Anne.

"No, Mum! I swear! I was telling her that it's sticking out of her wig, but she won't listen!" Harry gasps out in between laughter, making Anne laugh along with him.

Marcel comes over, placing a hand on Louis' shoulder and dropping a chaste kiss on his lips when Louis looks up at him. Louis grins, watching Marcel continues his way around the kitchen and finishing what's left of the breakfast.

Not long after that, Edward and Marcel have joined them and each of them has a plate of breakfast in front of them.

Louis notices that they're not complete and he frowns. "Where's Gemma?"

"She wants to sleep in." Harry shrugs. "Guess she doesn't want to deal with the kids yet. They always wake up when she does."

"Oh, alright."

Anne blinks as if she's reminded of something. "Lou, don't forget to give me your phone number. So that I could call you later on."

Louis nods, knowing that she's talking about helping out with the move. "Of course."

"What are you two up to?" Harry asks, narrowing his eyes.

"Nothing that concerns you too much." Anne assures, her eyes flitting down to her breakfast.

"Too much?" Marcel echoes. "Does that mean it still concerns us?"

"Would you stop prying?" Louis scoffs. "Eat your breakfast."

Marcel and Harry pout. "Fine."

Louis doesn't miss it when Anne throws him a wink.

* * *

"God, it's been so lovely to have you here." Anne gushes as she hugs him one last time.

"I"m glad I came, too." He replies, rubbing his hand up and down her back.

"Call me when you decide, yeah? I'll be down right away." She says after pulling back, brushing his hair to the side.

"Yeah, thank you, Anne."

Louis finds himself being tackled by Gemma next, almost falling back with her hanging over him. "Oof!"

"Would you stop trying to kill him?" Edward groans out frustrated noises at the sight.

Gemma laughs out loud, pointing her tongue at him. "He's too precious, I would never!"

"Glad to know that." Louis sniggers, wrapping his arms around her too.

"You better give me a call sometimes. Tell me what my idiot brothers are up to." She warns when they are parted, pressing a finger into his cheek.

Louis rolls his eyes, pushing her hand away. "Yeah, yeah, I will."

Gemma sighs. "I think I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss your kids." Louis replies, making her slap him on the back of his head. "Ow!"

She ignores his pained cry. "If any of them give you shit, give me a call too."

"I don't think they will, but I'll keep that in mind." Louis mutters, smiling.

"Good."

Louis doesn't move yet, staring at her. "Okay, Gems. I admit, I'm going to miss you too."

"Good." She repeats. "I was about to pour water into your bag if you didn't say that.

"Twat."

* * *

Marcel drives for the journey back to London. Harry has decided to stick to sitting in the passenger seat while Edward enjoys the pleasure of being in the back seat with the beautiful Omega in his arms instead of driving for the whole journey and letting his brothers have all the fun.

"Am I allowed to know where you three are taking me, yet?" Louis questions when they've been driving for almost an hour. Edward is very chatty when he's not driving. They've been talking a lot, and since Louis has something to focus on, he doesn't get sleepy.

Edward nods with a mischievous smirk. "Of course, we're taking you to lunch."

"I hate you." Louis pouts in reply, crossing his arms.

"No, you don't." Edward murmurs, kissing his nose. "It's just lunch, yeah?"

"Nothing fancy?" There's a hopeful tone in his voice.

He sees the way Harry and Marcel stare at each other. "Um..." Marcel gulps. "It's not too fancy, but we've already made reservation."

Louis sighs heavily. "Then you better be glad. I was planning to wear joggers."

"You'd look good, anyway." Edward says.

"You're just saying that." He claims with a huff.

"You'd love the place, Lou." Harry chirps excitedly from the front seat, shifting so he's facing the back. "The food is so good."

The eldest Alpha hums his agreement. "Yeah. The pasta was incredible."

"You better not order the same thing again, Harry." Marcel threatens half-heartedly, throwing his brother a look momentarily before he's turning back to the road again.

Harry sulks, glaring at Marcel. "But it's good!"

"Yeah, well.. You have that every single time we go there. Try something else."

"There are a lot of things on the menu other than your 'precious' spaghetti." Edward adds, backing up Marcel.

Louis makes a feigned annoyed sound. "Stop bullying him."

"See? Only Louis understands."

"I'm disowning both of you." Edward announces calmly.

Louis reaches out and slaps a hand on Harry's shoulder. "We can go and elope to Vegas, Haz."

" _Now_ you want to elope?" Exasperation is clear as ever in Edward's voice as he leans back and rolls his eyes.

The Omega turns to him and looks him up and down scrutinisingly. "That's what people do when they're disowned." He says, like it's the most obvious thing ever.

Edward heaves out a sigh, but he's looking at Louis like he's the most valuable thing ever.

Louis doesn't tell him that it's very hard for him to breathe when Edward looks at him like that, but he thinks Edward knows anyway.

* * *

The food is amazing.

Louis almost moans every time he takes a bite. It's that good. He has to forgive the triplets for bringing him to such a posh restaurant when he asked for otherwise, since he gets to taste the delicious feast.

Each of them gets a different meal and they give Louis a taste of what they're having. Louis preens when instead of letting him have a taste himself, they decide that it's better to feed Louis. He feels like he's in Heaven. Besides, what's better than having the Alphas' attention on him while they feed him marvelous food and caress his hair?

He cuddles up to Harry the whole time, and the triplets let him get whatever dessert he wants.

After Marcel deals with the bill, Harry helps him up and keeps a hand wrapped around his waist while glaring at any Alpha who even dares look at Louis. Despite Louis pointing out that people are staring at Harry because he's _Harry Styles_ instead of staring at Louis, the Alpha doesn't stop mentally killing people who even turn in their direction when they walk past.

Louis doesn't admit it, but Harry looks really hot when he's being possessive like that.

In the car, Louis dreads every second that passes the closer they get to his flat. He can't stop shifting, but refuses to move away from Edward's side and he keeps inhaling the Alpha's scent. He's trying to bury it into the cells in his brain, hoping it'd be properly stored for Louis to recall when he misses the triplets later on.

Edward doesn't really show that he's too bothered about the idea of them parting, but Louis can tell that he's trying to savour the moment as much as Louis is anyway. Louis is sure that the way Edward won't stop kissing the side of his head and the way his arm tightens just a bit around him every now and then say a lot.

When the car rolls to a stop, Louis does not whimper in disappointment.

None of them moves at first, letting the moment drag on longer.

But then Marcel is clearing his throat and climbing out of the driver seat, heading straight for the bonnet.

This time, Louis finally does nuzzle his face into Edward's chest and whines, shaking his head.

"It's alright." Edward assures him.

His heart starts beating faster at the thought that they would leave, and it would just be him and Alex, with no Styles for him to kiss or touch. He whimpers again, clutching tighter to Edward. "Don't go."

"It's okay." Edward says again. "One of us will come and see you tomorrow, yeah?"

Louis sucks in a long breath, holding it in for a moment before he exhales heavily. His arms slowly start to loosen from around him. "Okay." He whispers, acceding.

Edward smiles at him, and Louis smiles back, but his heart is struggling in his chest.

He walks straight into Harry's arms after he gets out of the car, pressing his nose into Harry's collarbones and letting Harry's scent wash over him. Harry lets his stay in his embrace drags on a moment longer, dropping kisses on Louis' hair and forehead.

Once Louis is satisfied, he finally steps back and his arms fall from around Harry back to his sides. He turns to see that Marcel has already gotten his bag out. He sighs heavily again at that, teeth sawing on his bottom lip while he waits for Marcel to walk to him so he could be clingy before the three of them would leave him.

They haven't even mated, not yet parted, and Louis is already going through what probably is the separation anxiety they talked about.

He clings to Marcel, mulling things over in his head as he tries to think properly about the upcoming events of the days throughout the week.

Although they probably only separate after a good five minutes, Louis still thinks their hug lasted for five seconds.

"I'm, um..." Louis starts, brushing his hair to the side. He stops there, though, not knowing how to continue or what to say.

"I'll send you to work tomorrow." Harry offers, staring intently at the Omega. He can see how nervous Louis is about the whole thing. _God, get a grip, Tomlinson_.

"Yeah, good. Yeah, okay." Louis nods, unwillingly picking his bag up.

Edward steps forward to take the bag, reaching out to him. "We can send you to your door."

Louis shakes his head, gently pushing Edward's hand away. "No, I don't think that's going to be a good idea."

They hesitate, but eventually nod. They understand.

"This is so ridiculous." Louis complains, unmoving from his spot as he stares at each of the Alpha. He can see it on their faces; they want to be away from him as much as he wants to be away from them. Not at all.

"Have you decided?" Marcel asks all of a sudden, remembering that Louis still hasn't given them an answer as to when he'd like to move in.

Louis blinks, clearly having forgotten about that as well. "Wednesday." He blurts. "I'll take the day off."

"You sure?" Harry inquires, wanting Louis to be absolutely certain with the decision. He's been really hoping to have Louis move in soon, but he wants Louis to make a choice all on his own. It's a big decision.

"Positive." Louis guarantees.

"Okay. Wednesday, then." Edward nods.

Before he enters the building, Louis gets a kiss from each of them, and it at least makes him giggle when Edward smacks his bum as he turns to walk away.

Louis doesn't watch them leave, heading straight to the lift. He doesn't think he can do that.

When Alex greets him happily at the door, telling Louis he's missed him and grabbing his bag to help him inside, Louis feels the tugging in his heart from already missing the triplets dissipate a little. Thank God for Alex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've went through this quite a lot of time. But I am merely human so please forgive me for any mistakes. :')
> 
> Thank you for reading, I love you! Please leave me a comment, and a kudo if you haven't. Have a nice day! <3 xx


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my God, guys. I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in forever. I've started school again and Jay's passing somehow affected me a lot and it's quite overwhelming for me to edit this chapter. It probably has something to do with me losing my grandma recently. I know that me losing my grandma couldn't compare to Louis losing his _mother_ , but it was still too much for me to handle.
> 
> Going to school has kept me occupied and somehow that helps a lot with not thinking about it. So, somehow I managed to finish editing this. I don't know if I'm making any sense.
> 
> Anyway, because of that, I think this chapter sucks a lot. It's sort of a filler, I feel like it's trash. So I'm sorry if it's not decent. *cries* I'll make sure that the next chapter would be a lot better and I'll try to include smut or something. _finally_
> 
>  **Note:** I'd like to ask for your opinions on whether you like long written smut or short smut. I've never really written smut for anyone to read before, so I'd like to know your preference. I'll try to do my best, though.
> 
> I've also posted this story on **Wattpad** , if any of you would prefer reading on the app or something, feel free to do so. I'll be updating it at the same time I do this one. It's got the same title and my username is also the same.
> 
> Hope you'd enjoy this one....regardless of how bad I think it is.
> 
> I'll also try to reply to your comments soon, sorry for the delay. :(
> 
> And Happy Christmas to those who celebrate! xx I can't believe our boobear is turning 5 this year!

"So, you're moving out in three days and you're only telling me this now?" Alex questions in disbelief, but the expression on his face betrays the tone of his voice. He's even shoving popcorns into his mouth as he asks that. Louis thinks that his friend has been waiting for the day that Louis would drop this news on him, especially with how clingy Louis has been with the triplets.

Louis pouts apologetically anyway, crawling over and climbing onto Alex's lap. "I'm sorry."

"Oi, get off me!" Alex struggles to push him off but Louis holds on, cackling when the attempt fails. "You are dead to me."

"I will miss you a very much lot." Louis tells him, ruffling his hair and then stealing the popcorn Alex is about to eat.

The Beta glares at him. "That doesn't even make any sense."

"You don't look sad at all that I'm going to move out." Louis accuses, crossing his arms and pretending to be terribly upset.

"Of course! That's because I don't have to look at your annoying face any longer." Alex replies, grinning widely.

Louis slaps the back of his head.

"Ow!"

"You deserve that, you cock."

"Oh, wow. What are you, ten?" Alex drawls, nursing the spot Louis hit. Then he grins again, putting away the bowl of popcorn he's so obsessed with in favour of cuddling the Omega on his lap. "Of course I am going to miss you a lot."

Louis huffs. "I don't know if you sound sincere or not."

Alex squeezes him tighter, sighing. "I'll miss you, Lou."

"That's more like it!" Louis whoops, hugging Alex around his neck.

"You are a tit."

"You still love me." Louis pulls back and flutters his eyelashes.

Alex shrugs. "Eh, no comment."

Louis chooses to ignore his statement. "Is it alright with you? Me moving out?"

He receives another shrug. "What can I do? Beg for you to stay?" Alex jokes. "Besides, maybe I can finally ask Hailey to move in."

The Omega grins. "Yeah... That sounds good." He thinks for a moment then his nose crinkles. "Please spare my room from all the christening."

"Bugger off."

* * *

Louis can't sleep that night. He keeps tossing and turning, restless in his bed. No matter how many times he's squeezed his eyelids close and forced himself to fall asleep and not think of the triplets, that's all that he does. Their faces keep popping up in his mind; one by one.

Louis has got it bad.

He turns one last time and then sits up, huffing irritatedly at himself. He has a job to get to tomorrow, he doesn't have time for this.

He glances at the bedside table and there is his phone, sitting there innocently but somehow Louis feels like it's taunting him. Settling for glaring at the device, he tries to weigh the choices he suddenly has after seeing the phone. He could lie down again and try to fall asleep on his own.... or, he could try and call Harry.

This is stupid. What kind of a mess did the triplets turn Louis into?

He grumbles quietly to himself, lying down again and pulling the cover up. He can fall asleep just fine. He's an independent Omega. He's not needy.

After fifteen minutes and Louis' eyes are still wide open, he almost screams in defeat when he finally grabs his phone.

There's nothing wrong with being needy.

He opens up his contact list and hovers his thumb over Harry's name.

He has an internal debate for quite a moment, then settles with a message instead.

_Harry, can I call you?_

Louis doesn't look when he presses _send_ , and the moment the message is gone, he panics.

Wait, why the fuck did he do that?

He doesn't even get a minute to entertain his scary thoughts because his phone is already ringing and Harry is calling him.

Wait, Harry is _calling_ him?

Louis clears his throat, scrambling on the bed and fixing his hair regardless that Harry isn't going to be able to see him, and once he's sure he's composed enough to talk to the Alpha, he answers.

"Hi." Louis' voice is so timid when he greets Harry.

"Hey, Lou." Comes Harry's drawl. He sounds worried. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He takes a deep breath to calm his racing heart, made so just from listening to Harry's voice. "Just can't sleep."

"Me too." He replies. "Neither can Edward and Marcel."

"Well, what are you three doing to pass the time, then?"

He can hear the grin when Harry speaks. "Edward and Marcel are snogging, if you must know."

"Lucky." Louis sighs with jealousy. "At least he has someone to snog. I only have my pillow."

"Is that why you're so good, then? You've practised snogging on your pillow?" Harry chuckles.

"Now you're putting words in my mouth, Styles." Louis scolds, making Harry cackle.

Harry finishes laughing, then the line falls silent for a moment. "I miss you."

"I miss you too."

This is absurd. They've just seen each other a few hours ago.

Louis should go and have a run to get rid of this nonsense.

"I'll see you tomorrow. So that's okay, I guess. I can't wait, though." Harry admits, making Louis giggle.

"You always this articulate, Styles?" He teases.

"Well, Mum said I'm the most eloquent Styles."

"For some reasons, I find that hard to believe." Louis hums, pursing his lips.

"Oi, are you calling me a liar?" Harry calls out, though he is giggling too.

"I didn't say that." He casually denies. "I just think that Anne wouldn't say the same if I were to ask her."

"Excuse you. I am the favourite child."

"Keep dreaming." Says a voice in the background. Louis isn't sure if it's Edward or Marcel but it makes him laugh all the same.

They slowly slip into a comfortable silence. Louis is more than content to listen to the sound of Harry breathing in and out and it becomes better when Harry starts humming softly, barely audible through the line.

The sound is so soothing, calming, and Louis relaxes even further into the mattress. "Sing to me." He requests softly.

"What?"

Louis blushes. "Sing to me."

"Okay." Harry replies, and then he starts to sing. " _Sleep my little Kovu, let your dreams take wings. One day when you're big and stro-_ "

"Are you singing me Lion King?"

"Uh..."

"Harry!!" Louis chortles, his eyes crinkling.

"Well, what do you want me to sing, then?"

Louis yawns before he could reply, rubbing his eyes. He's already starting to feel sleepy. His eyelids are already drooping. "Anything."

Harry starts singing again, but Louis can't register what song it is. He's already halfway asleep, and the sound of Harry's voice lulls him gradually into his sweet dreams.

* * *

"So what's your plan? With the move?" Alex is asking during breakfast the next morning. Both of them are seated at their small dining table again, helping themselves to the meal Alex has prepared. Louis really should pay his flatmate for cooking for him.

Louis sips his tea. "I'm taking the day off on Wednesday, obviously." He taps his foot on the floor. "Anne said she wants to help, so I was thinking of calling her to help me tomorrow. I'll get home early and start packing."

Alex is confused when he glances at him. "Who's Anne again?"

"Their mother."

"Right."

"Are you going to help me with the move?" Louis asks after a moment of hesitation. Honestly, there isn't much to do with the move and the triplets along with Anne is enough people to handle it, but he wants Alex to be there. Maybe for closure, or he simply just wants Alex's presence, but Louis hopes Alex would be there. 

Alex smiles kindly and nods. "Of course! I'll ask for the day off too."

"Thank you, Alex. There's a reason why you're my favourite Beta."

"Oh, shut up."

The bell rings moments later, just as Louis has finished washing his cup. He wipes his hands and looks at Alex with an excited grin. "That's probably Harry."

"You are obsessed." Alex grumbles as the Omega skips out of the kitchen.

"Am not." Louis sing-songs. His friend snickers at him in reply but he doesn't pay it attention because Harry is standing there when he opens the door. "Hi."

"Good morning, Lou." Harry dimples at him, causing Louis to sigh softly and his knees weaken.

"Morning, handsome." He greets, reaching out to pull Harry close and making Harry's smile widen at the comment. Their lips meet before the Alpha could formulate a reply, and suddenly whatever Harry intends to have come out disappears and he's left with the delicious taste of Louis' mouth.

Louis preens the moment Harry wraps his arms around his waist, pressing himself closer so that their chests are aligned with no space in between. He thinks he'll never get over how overwhelming it is to inhale Harry's scent so strongly, or any of the rest of his Alphas, that is. It feels so safe, so wonderful to be surrounded by.

Harry presses his lips to Louis' jaw, trailing down until he's reached the spot that holds Louis' scent gland. The Omega refused to be held responsible for the moan that he releases when Harry sucks eagerly on his skin, nibbling and grazing his teeth lightly across the flesh.

"Are you having sex at my doorstep?" Alex asks from the kitchen.

"Ou-Our, _fuck_ , doorstep." Louis tries to protest but it comes out weakly, his fingers tangling through Harry's locks.

Alex doesn't reply for a moment, and Louis is glad that he is dropping it.

"Are you having sex at _our_ doorstep?"

Louis thought too soon.

"I'm going to kill him." Louis murmurs just as Harry abandons him to laugh.

Harry pulls back completely to admire the mark he's left on Louis' neck, and it makes Louis realise what Harry just did.

He gasps, slapping a hand on the spot where Harry was sucking on. "Did you just give me a hickey?" He asks, his eyes widening.

"Yes." Harry doesn't even look guilty.

Louis doesn't know whether to be flattered or pissed. "This is going to be a bitch trying to hide." He mutters instead.

"Why would you want to hide it?"

"What am I supposed to tell the kids?" He groans. " _No, it's okay, children. I just somehow fell and stabbed myself in the neck_ , is that it?"

"Just say that you have an allergy reaction!" Alex yells in the distance.

"Thank you!" Louis yells back. "I'm glad at least we have someone with a brain in this conversation."

Harry presses his lips together to hide a smile, and he has to kiss Louis on the cheek, the affection inside his chest too much to contain. "If you're done insulting me, can we go?"

"Um, yes." Louis nods, trying to recall what he needs to get for school. "I'll just have to grab my bag and kiss Alex goodbye."

The Alpha frowns at the information. He looks jealous. "Why does he get a kiss?"

"I've been getting kisses for the past five years, Kendall Jenner. Sorry to burst your bubble." Alex says smugly, sauntering into the living room and smirking at him.

Harry pouts. "I'm not Kendall Jenner."

Louis ignores how immature the people in his presence are being and instead steps inside to fetch his bag from his room. When he exits, he walks over to Alex and indeed gives him the kiss on the forehead like he always does. "See you, Al."

"Have a nice day, Lou." Alex says while Louis puts on his shoes.

He sends one last smile at his flatmate before Harry's wrapping an arm around his waist and they're leaving his front door.

* * *

By the time they're parked in front of the kindergarten, Louis has already taken off his seatbelt. He quickly leaps forward and kisses Harry briefly before he's pulling away again. "See you this evening!" He says, rushing to hop out of the car but the Alpha grips his wrist.

"Hey, where are you going so fast?" Harry questions, his face torn between frowning and contorting in amusement.

Louis pauses, sitting back down again. "Well, I want to get as many things finished as possible so that I could come home early tomorrow. To pack and all, you know." He explains.

"Oh.." Harry blinks. "Would you like us to come and help you too? I'm sure Marcel and I could be there, but I'm not so certain about Edward."

The Omega brightens. "Yeah, that sounds brilliant. I'll text you the time tomorrow, yeah?" He suggests, leaning forward again to kiss him.

"Okay." The Alpha murmurs his agreement, following Louis' mouth when he pulls back, not wanting to let him go yet.

"You're as bad as Marcel." Louis mumbles as he slaps Harry's chest gently to tease, but he continues to follow the way Harry's mouth is guiding him through the kiss.

Harry doesn't reply, just keeps kissing Louis like the Omega doesn't have places to be soon. The passenger door is wide open, but somehow none of them cares.

Louis finally laughs after a few minutes, pulling back and pressing his palm against Harry's face to shove him off. "Enough, you animal. I'm not going to get anywhere at this point.

"That was the original plan." Harry pouts, disappointed that Louis did not fall for the trap.

Louis grins, climbing out of the car. "You'll get more kisses soon, promise."

"But no amount of kisses from you is ever going to be enough."

That makes Louis roll his eyes, grinning at Harry's pouty face and closing the door. He waves timidly through the tinted glass, signalling the Alpha to get going as he starts towards the building of the nursery.

Harry rolls the window down and finally smiles. He blows Louis a kiss, then the car is driving away.

Somehow Louis finds that it's hard to catch himself not smiling since all he ever thinks about are the triplets and they never fail to make him happy. His lips are still stretched wide across his face when he walks past the door.

Jake comes over to his classroom during lunch, bringing over some food since Louis decides to stay back and finish more work.

"So, I'm taking a leave this Wednesday." Louis tells him while they're seated at his table and having the meal Jake has brought along.

What he said makes Jake pause, his eyes shifting from the food in his hand to the face of the Omega that's sitting in front of him. "Oh? Why?" He asks, curious.

"I'm moving in with my Alphas!" Louis says with glee, his eyes crinkling as he takes another spoonful of food into his mouth.

That pulls a bewildered look from his friend. "Uh... Why can't it wait until the weekend? I mean, it's in the middle of the week...?"

Louis ducks his head as his face heats in embarrassment. "Well, the separation anxiety is getting to me. So we wanted to do it as soon as possible. We've spent quite too much time around each other on the weekend when we saw our parents, so now I can't really stand being away from them."

"Wait, wait." Jake holds up a hand. "You already met the parents?"

Louis nods. "Yeah, I didn't want to mate with people my mother hasn't met yet."

"Afraid of making your own judgement?" Jake guesses, raising an eyebrow.

Shaking his head, Louis plays around a little with his food. Something like his mother's voice is scolding him in his mind. "Not that. I just want my Mum to be happy about the people I'm going to be with for the rest of my life. Besides, you know what they say... Mothers know best." He grins.

"That's nice." Jake comments. "Would you like a hand for the move?"

Louis' eyebrows shoot up across his forehead. "Uh... Thank you for the offer. But I think I'm fine." He quickly schools his face into a smile. "Besides, I can't make you miss the day too. And there's not much to move, anyway." Truthfully, he's thinking more about how his Alphas would react with another Alpha trying to help. They haven't even met him. Louis wants to cringe just thinking about it.

"I'm sure a day off won't hurt."

"Thank you, Jake. But I swear I'm fine. Their Mum is going to come down to help too." Which reminds Louis that he needs to text Anne and tell her.

At first, he doesn't really want to take her up for it. He doesn't want to burden her or anything, more so that the move is suddenly happening really soon. But he knows if he lets the move happen without telling her and getting her to help, she'd probably kill him.

Jake stares at him weirdly, and it makes Louis nervous. Why is Jake looking at him like that?

"Lou?" He speaks up quietly. "By any chance, is Harry Styles one of your Alphas?"

Louis chokes on his food, putting away the container he's holding on the table and slapping his chest repeatedly.

Jake starts to panic and quickly hands him a bottle of water that Louis gratefully accepts.

Once his windpipe is clear, Louis finally looks at his friend in the eye, letting out one last cough. "I'm... I."

"I'd take that as a yes." Jake mutters, and for some reason, he doesn't look pleased.

"How did you find out?" Louis manages to croak, taking another huge gulp from the water bottle.

"I thought I saw you on paper with him the other day." Jake tells him. "Who are the rest of your Alphas, then?"

Louis scratches his neck for a moment, not sure if that should be disclosed to his colleague or not. "Um, his brothers."

As expected, Jake widens his eyes so big they're probably going to pop out. "As in, his triplets?"

How come everyone knows about the triplets beforehand except Louis?

"Yes." He grumbles.

"Oh, wow."

"Yeah.." Louis agrees. "But, please don't tell anyone."

That makes Jake narrow his eyes. "Why not?"

"Well, it's not your story to tell, yeah?" Louis snaps, glaring at his friend in case he starts getting ideas.

Jake lifts his hands up in defeat. They eat in silence after that.

* * *

Louis is walking out side by side with Jake when he sees the sleek, black Range Rover waiting for him. His face brightens, and he's ready to go run to the car so he could be in Harry's arms again.

Louis still has manners, so he turns to his friend with a small smile. "See you tomorrow, Jake."

"Yeah, you too." Jake grins. "Your Alpha is picking you up again?"

Louis nods excitedly. "Yeah, he's right there." He turns to where the car is to point but Harry is suddenly standing there, leaning against the vehicle. "Oh."

Jake follows his sight and is slightly taken aback when he sees the supermodel standing in the nursery parking lot. He looks very out of place wearing a floral shirt with three buttons unclasped and his chest exposed for view. Harry's also wearing a pair of sunglasses with his arms crossed and Jake knows that he's looking right at where they're standing.

"Well, you, you should get going then." Jake stammers, smiling awkwardly as he turns to Louis again. He can tell that Harry is glaring, can feel the possessiveness all the way from the building entrance.

"Alright, drive safe, Jake." Louis nudges his arm with a fist, still grinning but not taking his eyes off of Harry. Without waiting for a reply, Louis quickly left to head for his Alpha. His grin widens just as he stops in front of him. "Hello there, Mr Handsome. I wonder who you could be."

Harry cracks a smile at that. "Hello, is it me you're looking for?"

"You are an idiot." Louis sighs, shaking his head. Harry can see that the edge of his mouth is twitching, though.

The Alpha's response consists of silence as he tugs Louis to him and wraps his arms around the small body before slotting their lips together. When the Omega's eyes flutter close and he's passionately kissing Harry back, the Alpha keeps his eyes open and his gaze burns into Jake. Even with his sunglasses on, he knows Jake can feel him staring.

He might not necessarily have to do that to convey the message that Louis is his, but, oh well. What can he say? Harry is very possessive and territorial. One should see him whenever someone tries hitting on Edward or Marcel. It's not going to be different with Louis.

* * *

"Would you like to come over for dinner?" Harry asks him once they're settled in the car with their seatbelts clasped and the heater on low.

Louis turns to him, expecting Harry to be joking. But the Alpha looks fairly serious. It's enough to convince him that the offer is truly on the table.

"That would be lovely."

Half an hour later, they're approaching the compound to the triplets' house. Or maybe Louis should say mansion; or manor. He's plastered to the windscreen, his eyes opened wide as he stares in awe at the building that is still quite in the distance but still manages to stand out due to the size. He knows that it is a little secluded so maybe that's why Louis' attention is instantly drawn to it since it's the only one, but he doesn't remember the triplets' place being _that_ big.

"Um.." He clears his throat and turns to Harry. "Has your house always been this huge?"

Harry nods, biting his lower lip. "Yeah."

When Louis thinks about it again, he never really took a closer look to his whole surrounding that morning after he met the triplets. It's probably mostly because the circumstances were much more overwhelming during that time.

But here the house stands. Louis still hates calling it that; that word does not do it justice. "How many storeys are there?" He has to ask.

"Five, if you include the basement." Harry tells him excitedly.

"So basically four?" Louis gasps. "How do you stand the stairs?!"

Harry gives him an incredulous look. "That's why we have the lift."

Louis shouldn't have asked.

"What else do you keep in there? What do you need such a big house for?" He can't help but question, his eyes narrowed now.

The Alpha shrugs. "The house was left for us by our grandfather when Edward inherited the company. We stayed for a year, and we fell in love with it. So we never really think about moving. _I_ honestly couldn't imagine living in a different house. This one is already so perfect." He elaborates.

"So, you didn't buy the house?"

"No. Everything was already there. We just had to bring ourselves and the clothes. Even the Betas were already hired."

They're finally approaching the gate now, and Louis feels like they're entering a palace ground. The gates stand tall, decorated with such sleek but luxurious design. They look beautiful and yet serve their purpose since he can see that they're very strong and sturdy, unlikely to be broken in. Another reason why the entrance is quite spectacular to him is because there are two guards at the gates, and another two in the guard house to the left. He doesn't remember that either.

"Are you royalty and forgot to inform me or something?"

Harry bursts out laughing at his question, but he doesn't reply yet in favour of stopping the car to roll his window down and greet the men at the door.

All of them lift a hand in greeting and then the gates slowly open.

"That kind of gesture is enough for me, but somehow Edward always get a salute. He doesn't settle for anything less." Harry tells him as they drive inside, wide lawn stretched out within the compound. "He's the Head Alpha of the house, so Mum said that he should demand the respect he deserves."

Louis doesn't reply, still observing the beautiful view of this kind of place that the triplets call home. It's one that Louis would usually only get the chance to see on telly.

"And we are not royalty." Harry answers his previous question, finally. "Our grandfather loved a posh life, and even when he did, he was such a humble man. I loved him a lot. That's also another reason why this house means a lot to me."

Louis thinks for a moment. "Did he use to live here?"

"No." Harry's curls bounce as he shakes his head. "He bought it when he was alive, having us specifically in mind. We were told that he designed everything according to what we would need. You could say that we were.." He grins before continuing. "We were sort of his favourite grandchildren. Edward, especially. God, that old man loved Edward so much, I was almost jealous of him."

"Of Edward?"

"No, my grandpa." Harry laughs, slowing down the vehicle right as they approach the garage. "When we were kids, he used to 'steal' Edward from me and Marcel when we were playing. It usually made me sulk."

Louis scrunches up his nose. "You sound like you were a bratty kid."

"Actually," Harry says. "I think I was."

Louis starts to laugh but it dies in his throat the moment they enter the garage and he realises that Harry is still driving. You see, Louis' definition of a garage is one part of the house that provides a place to park the cars, as in, maximum of two cars. But now, being in the garage that Louis notices is underground and with space that's almost the size of those in the mall, he thinks he needs to change his dictionary.

While Harry manoeuvres the Rover to park it, Louis tries to see each and every one of the vehicles that they have. He also tries to count them all but the numbers go missing after he sees the Ferrari.

"How many cars do you need?!" He blurts in panic. He doesn't know why he is panicking but he's never seen so many luxury cars with so little people that own them.

Harry ducks his head. "Marcel is a little bit obsessed with cars, and he somehow always succeeds in making Edward allow him to buy whichever one that he wants."

That sounds interesting. Louis will need Marcel to teach him whatever tactics he has that manage to coax Edward. It might become useful in the future.

Louis frowns when he mulls over Harry's words again. "Wait, is Edward the only one who has a say about that?"

"No, not really." Harry grins, blushing. "We just don't like to do things as we like. It's like.. We've always looked up at Edward, since he's our oldest brother. We like being told what to do." The Alpha shakes his head. "Simply put, we like listening to what he says."

Louis doesn't know what to do with this new information. It's not exactly weird, Louis would say. Bizarre, yeah. "Is that a kink of yours?"

"Heyy."

Louis chuckles. "So you and Marcel have to ask him first before you buy something?"

"No, we don't _have_ to. It's up to us. We can buy anything we want. But if we ask him for permission, then he knows that we need him to intervene with our decision because we don't know if what we're buying is worth it or not." Harry presses a finger to his chin. "For instance, last two years, Marcel wanted to buy a yacht. He felt like he deserves it; since he's worked so hard and he hasn't really spent _that_ much on anything special. But he also felt like he's just looking for ways to waste our money. So he asked Edward about it, and Edward said no. Marcel trusts Edward's judgement, so he didn't regret that he didn't buy the yacht. But Edward bought him the yacht for our birthday, anyway. I think Edward knows that Marcel deserves the yacht too, he just wants to buy it for Marcel instead of letting Marcel buy it for himself."

That is very cute. Louis gets this tingly feeling in his chest listening to Edward spoiling his siblings.

Louis stares at him. "Why do I have a feeling that you three have joint accounts?"

Harry brightens up and that's already enough confirmation. "Yeah, we do."

"May I ask why?"

He shrugs. "We don't really want to do the, your money is yours, my money is mine. It's just _our_ money. And we know that none of us would ever do anything stupid with the money anyway. We trust each other."

"Do you need to tell the others whenever you spent the money on something?"

Louis finds himself a little surprised to see Harry shaking his head. "No. If it's something like buying a house or a car, then yeah. But if Edward's just out there buying a watch, or eating at a fancy restaurant, then it's none of our business." Harry's face contorts for a few seconds before he adds, "It makes it hard to do surprises, though."

Harry's phone suddenly rings, the sound booming in the quiet space.

"It's Edward." Harry murmurs before he's answering the phone. "Hello, baby."

"Where are you?" Louis can hear Edward grumbling from the line. "I thought you said you're bringing Louis over? Did you stop somewhere again?"

"No. We've arrived ten minutes ago. We're just in the garage."

"What the hell are you doing in the bloody garage? Get him up here." Edward's exasperated tone makes Louis chuckle.

Harry pouts. "Okay."

"I think we should get going now." Louis suggests when Harry has his phone tucked safely inside his pocket again.

"Yeah."

* * *

Harry and Louis walk up the stairs from the garage. It leads to the entrance hall, and Louis is awed again by the decoration inside. Harry gives him a small smile, keeping a hand around his waist whilst he guides Louis through the house. They walk past the double staircase leading up from the entrance hall and instead head straight to the back.

"You really need to give me a tour of the house before I move in." Louis murmurs as they walk past a pair of double doors. They are tall, grand, and the door handles themselves look more expensive than Louis' watch.

"That I can do." Harry nods.

"What do those doors lead to?" Louis questions as he slows them down to point at the doors that got his attention.

"That's the ballroom." Harry answers. "We use it for parties, gathering, and sometimes we hold our family day here."

Louis nods thoughtfully, gesturing to Harry that they could continue with their journey.

They finally reach the dining room that holds a table for six to find Edward and Marcel already waiting there. Edward has got a file in his hands, a shiny pen tucked on his ear while Marcel is reading a book.

"Hello." Harry beams, announcing their arrival and simultaneously making his brothers look up.

"What took you so long?" Edward asks, folding his file close and placing it on the table while Harry releases Louis and skips over to plop himself down on Edward's lap. Edward appears annoyed but relieved as if he's been waiting for them for too long. Marcel only offers them a smile.

Louis makes his way towards Marcel, but he's unable to take his eyes off of Harry and Edward. Even as he's sitting down where Marcel is pulling him onto his lap, Louis can't take his eyes away.

"I was just telling him about us." Harry is saying to Edward but it's not that that Louis is too focused on. It's the way Edward is looking at Harry, his arm curled around Harry's waist while Harry talks. It's exactly the perfect picture of a little brother telling his older brother about his day, except that there is so much love in Edward's eyes and their body language is anything but platonic.

The thing is, Louis knows what he's getting into. He knows that the triplets revolve around each other, that they're close, and the three of them fuck. But he's never really thought about the fact of how in love with each other they also are. And seeing that amount of emotion in Edward's eyes, directing it to Harry who's talking using a small voice as if he's a little child, it's making Louis' heart grow in his chest and he knows that if he looks at Marcel, he'd probably have the same glint in his eyes as Edward.

He is very excited to see himself become a part of this cute little family that they have.

A pair of lips on his shoulder pulls him out of his thoughts and Louis leans into it when Marcel wraps his arms around him. "What are you thinking of?" Marcel is asking in amusement, probably have seen the look on Louis' face when he was lost in his thoughts.

"The three of you." He replies, shrugging with a smile as he tries to shift so that they are face to face.

Marcel chuckles upon hearing that, the already present smile on his face widening slightly when Louis is locking his arms behind Marcel's neck and pressing their foreheads together. "Did you have a good day?" He asks, but before Louis could answer, he's stealing a kiss from his thin, lovely lips.

"Yeah." Louis grins, pinching his cheek in retaliation. "It's much, much better now, though."

"Hmmm." Marcel hums. "That's good. I wonder why, though."

"It's because I'm here and I get to see you, you dork." Louis giggles, bending down to properly brush their mouths together.

Their kiss is chaste, merely for greeting, but it makes Louis' heart race all the same.

When Louis turns around, it is to find Harry and Edward in an intense liplock, Edward's hands kneading the flesh of Harry's arse through the skinny jeans he's wearing. He instantly squirms at that, willing blood not to rush south at such a hot sight. Louis has seen Edward and Harry kiss. It was on the night that they first met. He remembers thinking how weird but hot it was to see two Alphas kissing; but seeing it again right here and now with Harry licking into Edward's mouth as if they don't have an audience is causing arousal to spike through his whole body. Marcel notices that he's staring and the Alpha clears his throat loudly to break the two apart.

Edward opens his eyes, his hands stilling and his gaze hops from Marcel to Louis. Harry is still passionately kissing his brother, apparently not having heard of Marcel's obvious attempt to discourage their show. "Harry." Edward starts but Harry only kisses him silent. "Harry." Edward tries again but Harry whimpers his protest, unwilling to stop. Louis claps a hand over his mouth, stifling his laughter. 

"This is so embarrassing." Marcel groans, burying his face in his hands.

"No, it's not." Louis disagrees, but he's giggling. He grips Marcel's wrists and part them so he could duck against Marcel's ear. "It's so hot."

"Harry, stop." They hear Edward says sternly and when Louis and Marcel turn their attention to the two again, they find Harry pouting with his arms crossed.

Harry huffs at the glare Edward sends him. "It's a crime to ask for your kisses now?"

"Louis is here." Edward reminds him, gesturing to the Omega perched on top of Marcel's lap.

Harry whips his head so fast that Louis almost expects to hear a snapping sound from his neck. The Alpha gasps when he sees Louis, fishmouthing and his eyes opening wide in surprise. Louis can't believe that the bloke has completely forgotten that Louis is here regardless that he's the one who actually escorted him inside the house.

"Is our rut coming?" Marcel frowns, focusing on doing a mental calculation.

"It's not supposed to be for another two months." Edward says, the tone in his voice silently asking Marcel to drop the topic. It's quite unsettling to be talking about ruts when they haven't even gone past the snogging stage with Louis.

Marcel stares at Edward, a little challenging. "Harry's being weird."

"Marcel." Edward warns.

"No, no, it's fine.." Louis assures. "I'm curious too."

Harry sighs heavily. "I'm fine, I'm fine." He holds up a hand. "I think I'm just being a little excited, having our Omega in our home." He admits, sending an abashed look towards Louis.

"I'm glad you're happy to see me, then." Louis winks.

Harry honks out a laugh, resolving whatever tension there is in the room.

"Shall we have dinner?" Edward finally asks, wanting to get to the sole reason they're all gathered here.

"Definitely. I'm famished." Louis agrees, climbing off of Marcel and taking a seat next to him.

"Can I stay here?" He hears Harry asks. Harry is still sitting comfortably on Edward's lap, as if it's his throne and he doesn't want to move, ever. Louis immediately goes fond watching Edward's expression. He looks torn between scolding Harry and letting him stay.

"No." It's Marcel who answers. "Take your seat, Haz."

Harry obeys, although he's complaining the whole time as he moves to sit down opposite Marcel and Louis, with Edward at the head of the table.

Louis is about to question the existence of their meal due to the empty table between them. But before he could so much speak up, Marcel is calling out for someone. And then the Betas start trickling into the dining room, each carrying a meal and whatever is needed on the table.

It happens so fast. The maids walk around in the hall, placing things down as they pass by before leaving. And once the room clears, there are the meals, with a plate in front of them and their cutlery arranged neatly on a napkin next to it. There's even a candle lit up on its holder on the middle of the table.

"Does that happen everyday?" Louis has to ask.

"Yeah."

"Okay."

* * *

After their dinner, Edward offers Louis a tour of the house. Since Louis had just voiced the same idea to Harry earlier that evening, he agrees. They start with the ground floor.

The triplets show him the entrance hall, the first living room for a small occasion, then the second living room which is much bigger. Both of them are complete with a plush set of sofas, a coffee table and a flat screen. Marcel claims that it's not that interesting. So they move on to the ballroom.

"Oh Christ, it's big." Louis gasps when Edward pushes the double door open.

"That's what he said." Harry pipes in, then smiles gleefully, expecting someone to laugh at his joke.

Edward slaps the back of his head.

"Thank you." Louis mutters.

While Marcel comforts Harry after such 'abuse' - as Harry puts it - Louis walks further into the ballroom and stares at the extravagant chandelier hanging above them. The room is covered with soft, red carpet with small, classic lighting hanging on the walls and beautiful engravings plastered on the ceiling. The ballroom has two double French doors that lead outside, and Louis can see the brightly lit garden through the windows.

It's so easy to forget that this is real life and not some dream when he's here.

"It's so beautiful." Louis comments, walking back to where the triplets are standing and eyeing him carefully. "I feel like a princess, standing here."

"You _are_ one." Edward teases, taking Louis' hand and leading him out while Marcel and Harry help close the door.

Louis blushes, preening at the statement but he says nothing else.

* * *

"How many pools do you need?!"

"Well, the pool outside is for when the weather is nice and the one inside is for when it's freezing outside."

Louis gapes. "This is ridiculous."

"You won't be saying that when it's in the middle of winter and you get the urge to go swimming." Edward points out.

"Shut up."

* * *

"If this is the dining hall, what was the room where we ate?" Louis voices his confusion upon hearing Edward claim that they've just entered the dining hall.

"That's the dining _room_." He responds like it's obvious.

"Oh, I'm sorry. We peasants dine at the kitchen table _in_ the kitchen." Louis retorts, glaring at him.

The table in the dining room is big enough to hold an army. He wonders if they even use this at all. But then again, there's a lot of things Louis still doesn't know about the triplets.

"When do you usually use this hall?"

"During Christmas, if Mum and Robin decide to come over. Gemma would come down as well and we'd invite Niall and the rest."

"Oh."

* * *

"I don't need a tour of this." Louis says in distaste when they approach the gym.

* * *

"Who does the reading, then?" Louis questions, running his fingers along the spine of the books as he walks along the shelf. The triplets patiently trail behind him, letting him entertain himself as they tour the library.

"All of us do."

"I bet Harry reads romance books and cries." Louis smirks, turning around to look at them.

"Actually, that's Marcel." Edward corrects him.

* * *

"Okay, tour is over. You can leave me here." Louis is saying when they reach the gaming room. He's already making himself comfortable on one of the bean bags, trying to reach for the controller to the Xbox.

Harry laughs, ready to join him but the sound of Edward clearing his throat instantly holds him on his spot.

"Come on, Lou. We've got another floor to go."

"And then we'll come back here?" Louis asks hopefully, his wide, blue eyes rendering Edward defenseless.

"We'll come back." He promises.

* * *

"So, like, this is another hall?" Louis asks confusedly.

Marcel shakes his head. "No. The two downstairs are the living room, for the guests. This one is where the three of us hang out before we retreat to bed."

"Okay, I see." Louis nods. That explains how much cosier and bigger the space is compared to the two on the ground floor.

"When Niall and his family sleep over, this is where we'll hang out too." Marcel adds.

"Are they always here?"

Edward shrugs. "Not really. But it happens more often than not."

"No wonder you get tired of seeing their faces."

* * *

"Oh my God!" Louis squeals with excitement when he sees the grand piano.

The triplets beam at such reaction, especially upon seeing how Louis is immediately running to the piano and opening the cover.

"Do you play, Lou?" Edward asks fondly.

"Yeah. But I haven't in so long." Louis replies, staring down at his fingers resting against the black and white keys as if he's having a moment of nostalgia.

Marcel hums. "Play us something."

Louis shakes his head, biting his lower lip to hold back a smirk. "Not yet. Next time."

* * *

"Wait, how many guest rooms do you have again?"

"Twelve."

"And all of them have an en suite?" Louis' voice is almost hysterical.

The triplets nod.

"Do you even get guests?"

Harry opens his mouth to answer.

"Niall and his family are not considered guests." Edward reminds him.

Harry closes his mouth.

"Our grandfather custom made this house. I'm not sure why he thinks we need it to have a dozen guest rooms, but at least we don't have to worry about space whenever someone comes over." Marcel tells him, sounding as confused as Louis is about the number of rooms regardless that he's been living in the building for years.

"Maybe he was expecting us to have a dozen of pups." Edward casually comments, obviously teasing the Omega.

Louis huffs in response.

* * *

After all the touring is done, they settle in the family hall on the third floor with a mug of hot chocolate in their hands. Harry is telling him a story about the triplets' first experience of going camping together and how Marcel has wet the bed because Harry and Edward pulled a prank on him. Louis can't help but to laugh as well when Harry and Edward are booming with laughter after Harry has finished telling the story.

"Hey, cut it out." Louis tries to say when it's been minutes and the Alphas are still howling, though Louis himself is still snorting.

"Don't bother, Lou." Marcel says, bored. "They get like this every time they tell the story."

"Because it's funny, bloody Hell." Edward coughs out, almost tearing up from laughing too hard.

Marcel shoots his brother a glare. "One day, I will expose all the embarrassing stories about you two to Louis."

Louis snickers. How matured.

After taking a sip from his hot chocolate, Louis feels his phone vibrating. It might have been doing that for a while now, and he's only just noticed. Momentarily putting his drink away, he fishes the device out and sees that Alex is calling him. "Do you mind if I take this?" He questions his hosts, holding it up and showing Alex's face.

"No, of course. Go on." Harry prompts.

Louis sends them a thankful smile. "Yeah, Al?"

"Mate? Shit, finally." Alex is saying in relief. "Where are you?"

He frowns in confusion, wondering why his friend sounds so worried. "I'm at the triplets' house. What's wrong?"

"You didn't tell me where you were going, and it's late. I called you a hundred times!" Alex almost yells at him. "Fuck, I thought something had happened to you. I almost called the police."

Louis pulls his phone back to look at the time and gasps. "Oh my God, Al. I didn't realise it was this late. I'm so sorry."

The Alphas are almost thrown out of their seats too when they see the time.

"You're safe, yeah? That's all I need to know." His friend asks, distress still lacing his voice.

"Yes. I am safe. I'm okay." He pauses. "Alex, I'm so sorry. I was, um, I was with the triplets and we lost track of time. I didn't mean to make you worry."

"Good." Alex breathes. "Just tell me where you're going next time. I think my heart is failing me or something."

Louis grins, incredibly fond of his flatmate. "Thank you, Al."

"Of course, Lou." He replies. "What time are you coming back? I mean, are you even coming back?"

Louis bravely glances at Edward, meeting his eyes for a second and once deciding that the green eyes are unreadable, he quickly casts his gaze down again. "I'm not, uh, I don't know. But please don't wait up for me."

"Like Hell I will."

He deadpans. "Yeah, I forgot about your beauty sleep."

"Have fun, you twat. I love you." Alex barks, but there's no bite behind it.

"Love you too, Al."

He cuts off the call, and only then sees that he has fifteen missed calls from Alex for the past hour.

Edward is the first one to speak up after they're left with a short moment of silence following Alex's call. "We apologise, Lou. It skipped our mind how late it's getting."

"It's alright." He assures. "I was having so much fun, anyway."

All of them immediately soften at that.

When Edward and Marcel seem to be having a silent conversation with their eyes, Louis doesn't miss it. He's used to dealing with Daisy and Phoebe doing that. Though, he doesn't point it out, waiting until they would talk to him about it.

He sees that Edward has started glaring, and Marcel is trying to reason with Edward.

He'd never understand this whole telepathy thing.

Finally, the conversation seems to end and Marcel turns to him. "Lou.." He starts but lets it hang there, his eyes meeting Edward's again.

Louis nods, kindly encouraging him to continue. "Yeah?"

"How do you feel about spending the night?"

Well, the questions catches him a little off guard. He hasn't been expecting that. But then again, they're already lounging in the family hall and Louis feels too comfortable anyway. Besides, it's already past eleven.

He looks at Harry in question and the Alpha opens his arms. "There are twelve guest rooms to choose from." He offers.

Louis titters. "Right." He turns to Edward and Marcel and they've got this hopeful expression on their faces that Louis just turns fond. "I guess I'm staying, then."

"Excellent!" Harry rises to his feet. "May I escort you to the room of your choice, then, monsieur?"

The Omega is still giggling when he copies Harry and places a hand on the offered arm.

* * *

Louis looks up at the knock on the door and he automatically smiles when he sees Edward slowly entering the room. The Alpha has some folded garments on his hand.

"Hey, you're settling down okay?"

"Yeah. Everything is perfect." Louis tilts his head with a smile. "The toilet is very nice."

Edward's mouth curves slightly into a smirk. "Well, we want nothing but the best."

"Of course." Louis agrees, unable to control his lips from stretching wide all the time. His cheeks are starting to hurt with it. He clears his throat. "Have you got something for me?" He nods towards the clothes in Edward's hand.

Edward raises his eyebrows. "Ah, yes. This is one of Harry's sweatpants and my t-shirt. Figured you wouldn't be comfortable sleeping in those." He gestures to the attire Louis is wearing.

The Omega bites his lip, taking a step closer and blinking a sultry look up at the Alpha. He can see the way Edward's Adam apple bobs when he places a hand lightly on Edward's chest. "What makes you think I would be sleeping in _anything_?"

Louis smirks when Edward sucks in a harsh breath. "Jesus, Lou."

"Thanks, anyway. I guess I'll have to settle for this for tonight." Louis shrugs, taking the clothes away from Edward and leaning up to press a kiss on his cheek.

"What a tease." Edward says annoyedly, slapping Louis' bum when the Omega turns around and making him giggle. "You don't need anything else, do you?"

Louis shakes his head. "I'm fine."

"Okay. What time do you think you need to leave tomorrow morning?"

"I think I need to be early. I was thinking that maybe you could just take me home so I could change. I can go to work on my own."

"Nonsense." Edward says gruffly, giving Louis that disapproving look again. "I'm driving you tomorrow. I can wait."

Louis shrugs, knows not to say no. Besides, Edward is the one who offered. "Alright."

Louis keeps staring at Edward expectantly after that, making him annoyed that he lets out a huff. "What."

The Omega copies him with a huff of his own. "Are you going to stay here and watch me change? If you want a strip show, you could just say, you know?"

Edward turns a little red, caught off guard. He ignores Louis' laugh and quickly turns around to leave.

Once Louis has changed into the clothes Edward has provided, he returns to the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face.

He goes to bed right away, wanting to get a good sleep since he still has to go to work and teach the next day.

The bed is wide and comfortable, something Louis would love a lot and he'd probably have no trouble sleeping at all if he has such a bed back in his flat. But he doesn't know why he's still awake, unable to sleep a blink.

He's tossed and turned a few times already, shifting from lying on his back to lying on his stomach and his side. Somehow there's not one that he finds decent enough for him to even try to close his eyes.

Louis doesn't know what drives him to climb off the bed and pad out of the room, but his feet carry him along the corridor until he stops in front of a specific pair of doors.

His breath hitches a little once he realises that he's facing the doors of the triplets' room. They told him when they walked past the doors during the tour, but he wasn't shown the inside. Louis didn't question it, knew that the triplets have a right to that privacy.

Now, there's only a wooden door separating them and Louis suddenly yearns nothing more than to find out how it feels to sleep in an Alpha's arms for the first time.

He knows that it's the Omega inside him that ellicits the sudden need, but he finds himself giving in to the curiosity.

Urging himself to move before he changes his mind, Louis brings up a hand to knock.

The sound of his knuckles colliding twice against the wood feels too loud, booming.

He lets his arm fall to his side again, waiting with bated breath for the door to open.

When it does, it's for Edward to appear with a concerned expression.

"Hey, Lou. Is there anything wrong?"

Louis shakes his head, suddenly getting tongue twisted. "I'm, uh. I'm fine. It's just... Can I- um.." He clears his throat. "I can't sleep." How pathetic.

Edward stares at him.

Louis keeps his head down, unable to look at him when he's being scrutinised that way. It suddenly feels like a bad idea, coming here and knocking for them at such late hour. He shifts from foot to foot, his fingers toying with the hem of his shirt.

"Um.." Edward finally starts after a moment that feels like an eternity. When Louis looks up, Edward is glancing behind him and into the room.

Louis suddenly feels intense embarrassment washing over him. _What is he doing?_ He's staying in the triplets' house, was given a comfortable room to sleep in with perfect accommodation and he's here, trying to ask for God-knows-what from the triplets simply because he can't sleep?

"I think, um, it's okay. I'm sorry, I should go now." He stammers, awkwardly trying to leave.

Edward grabs his arm before he could go. "Stay." The Alpha requests.

Louis halts his steps, walking back until he's standing in front of Edward again.

Edward glances into the room once more, then gives a curt nod. He looks at Louis, releasing Louis' arm to slide his hand down until their hands are clasped together. After a moment of hesitation, he gives a slight tug, a silent invitation. 

When Louis meets his eye, Edward looks hopeful but Louis knows that he is free to say no. He doesn't want to, though. God, his inner Omega is already squealing with glee at being given the chance and he has no desire at all to resist.

Louis doesn't utter a word in reply. Instead, he closes their distance and covers Edward's lips with his own.

Edward's smile is brilliant when they part, and Louis wishes he could engrave the sight permanently on his brain. He lets Edward lead him into the room, and his eyes go straight to the huge bed sitting in the middle of the room, where Marcel and Harry are sitting. His heart starts hammering in his chest the moment he hears the door shuts.

It'd be stupid to deny how nervous he is. He's in _their room_ , in their house.

"Hey, Lou." Harry and Marcel chorus, bringing an inevitable smile onto his face.

"Hi, lads."

The room is huge, spacious, probably the biggest one in the house. The bed is also probably custom-made, being larger than a king sized one.

An arm wraps around his waist, and Louis' smile widens the moment Edward awards a kiss to his cheek.

"Let's call it a day." Edward says, squeezing him gently.

Louis nods, and that seems like a confirmation for all of them because Harry and Marcel finally scoot over although there are a lot of space on the bed.

He finds that the bed is extremely soft, much better than the ones that are in the guest room that Louis' fatigue from the whole day finally catches up with his muscles and he is so, so tired all of a sudden. His brain is already shutting down as he joins Harry and Marcel who are already lying down, sighing in contentment when he is horizontal and his muscles starting to relax.

He feels the bed dip beside him, and then the room is dark, only dimly lit by the rays of the moon outside the window.

"Goodnight, Lou." Marcel leans in to kiss his cheek, but Louis tilts his face so that Marcel's lips lands on his instead. The Alpha makes a happy sound of surprise, and Louis smiles timidly into the kiss.

"Goodnight." He replies, chuckling weakly when Harry climbs over his brother so he could kiss Louis goodnight too. "Goodnight, Harry."

"Night, Lou." Harry's deep voice replies, and then Marcel is grunting as Harry finally gets off of him.

Louis hears some shuffling, and he realises that somehow Edward is not on the bed anymore.

"Edward?" He calls out, curious as to why the Alpha is not beside him.

"Here, baby." Edward's soothing voice says, and then Louis can faintly see his outline getting on the bed. Louis immediately relaxes when Edward lies down next to him. He doesn't fully expect it when Edward shifts until he's pressed close to him. It makes the Omega blush pleasantly, knows that Edward can't see his heated face. Louis rolls to his side, curling into Edward. His heart does a jumpstart when Edward wraps his arms around Louis, pulling him in until all Louis can breathe is _EdwardEdwardEdward_ , and he can feel the warmth from Edward's body seeping into his skin and it's the most comfortable Louis has been in _months_.

"Goodnight, Edward." Louis whispers, feeling Edward's lips ghost over his hair and leaning into it.

"Goodnight, Princess."

And then Louis buries his face into Edward's neck, tucking his head under Edward's chin and closing his eyes. He feels Edward's chest rise and fall against his own, and somehow the sound of Edward's even breaths become his lullaby that eventually sends him into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

Louis wakes up in Harry's arms, and the reason he's awake is because of the commotion in the room.

"Shit!" Someone is saying after they knock over a furniture. Louis' brain barely registers it to be Edward's voice.

"Calm down." Marcel is saying.

More shuffling, and then, "I'm fucking late, Marcel." Edward snaps.

"What time is it?" Louis croaks out, rubbing at his eye.

"Um.." Harry's chest rumble when he speaks. He sounds like he's been awake for a long time, probably has been purposely static on the bed so he doesn't wake Louis up.

When Louis sits up and looks at them, everyone in the room is staring at him. He can't really tell but it looks like there is fear in Marcel's eyes and Louis wonders what happened.

"What?" He asks, confused.

"Lou.." Harry starts, touching his shoulder and getting his attention. "Don't freak out... but.."

"It's quarter to 10 in the morning." Edward breaks it to him.

Louis becomes more confused for the moment, because what's wrong with that?

He snaps his head to Edward, ready to voice his question, but then he sees the Alpha, clad in his slacks and pulling on his jacket, reaching for his cufflinks; it becomes clear to him.

"Oh fuck."

* * *

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm so, so sorry. This never happened before, and I promise that it won't happen again." Louis says regretfully into the phone. His face twists into a frown for a moment, then he relaxes again. "Thank you, thank you so much. I am terribly sorry."

Harry looks at him with genuine concern as he exhales heavily right after he cuts off the call. "How did it go?"

Louis shrugs. "They're not happy, that's for sure. But they found someone to cover up for me, so I guess I really have to thank Miss Campbell when I come back on Thursday."

Harry nods, not knowing what else to say about that. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." Louis reassures, reaching out and placing a hand on his arm. They're seated in the kitchen, at the posh counter with breakfast served in front of them.

"Edward was furious." Harry's voice is clipped. "He made a few Betas cry before he left."

"What? Why?"

"Was screaming at them about why none of them bothered to wake us up when we didn't come down for breakfast." Harry shakes his head, obviously upset. "I mean, it's not their fault."

Louis is quiet for a moment. "What happened, though? I'm confused."

"I don't know, either." Harry tells him. "Usually, every morning, Edward's alarm would drive us mad. But all of us slept through it this morning, somehow."

"Do you think it's because of me?" Louis wonders.

"I'm not sure." Harry says, but Louis can tell by his eyes that he's silently disagreeing with the theory.

Louis groans in frustration, letting his face fall down onto the marble counter.

"I think.." Harry trails off, waiting for Louis to look at him before he continues. "What if, it's just a biological reaction? I mean, it doesn't make sense, but I think I barely even twitch the whole night. I woke up exactly how I fell asleep."

Louis nods his agreement. "I know. It's the best sleep I had in months, too."

They both sigh.

"Well, now I'm worried." Louis mutters. "What if this happens again?"

Harry cringes. "I hope not." He admits. "I don't think we can get anything done if we wake up two hours before noon every day."

Louis chuckles, fond starting to spread in his chest. "I'm sure we could work something out."

Harry grins at him, and Louis takes that as his cue to lean over and kiss him. It's impossible to resist when he has that face on him.

They continue to enjoy their breakfast with more silence than conversation, content to let no words fill the air.

Louis isn't so sure that it could be considered as breakfast, but he's not going to complain either way. The food is so good.

"Do you want to go now?" Harry asks once they're full.

"Yeah. I think we could get more done if we leave now. We can just tell Marcel to meet us there."

Since they woke up late and Louis missed the nursery, Harry suggested that they go to Louis' house to start the packing.

"I'll grab the key. Why don't you fetch your stuff?"

Louis nods, and he quickly runs up the stairs to go and get them, until he remembers that the room is on the top floor. Cursing under his breath, he pads away towards the lift.

* * *

"Mum? What are you doing here?" Marcel asks when he finally manages to close his mouth after gaping upon seeing Anne at Louis' doorstep.

"To help, of course." She says impatiently, already brushing past him to walk inside the flat.

Marcel makes a choked sound as he closes the front door. "They're in there." He informs her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and steering her towards the direction of Louis' room.

Harry and Louis are sitting on the floor, in the middle of folding Louis' clothes when Marcel and Anne push the door open to enter the room. They look up when the two appear and Harry brightens.

"Hi, Mum!"

"Hello, dear." She replies, dropping down next to Harry.

"How was the journey, Anne?" asks Louis, looking up from the shirt he's trying to fold.

"It was alright."

"Thank you so much for being here." Louis' eyes crinkle as he smiles at her.

"Of course, honey." She leans over and kisses his cheek. "Are there still a lot of your clothes to be packed?"

"Yeah, we've only just started." Harry tells her.

"I never really knew that I have this much of them." Louis frowns as he picks up a piece of clothing and it's lost to him when he even owns it. "I think I don't fit most of them anymore, really. I think I'm going to donate them."

Anne hums thoughtfully. "Maybe we could separate the ones you still want and the ones that you don't anymore so it'd be easier to pack."

"That's brilliant. Yeah, we should do that."

So they get to work. Halfway through, they start adding another pile, which is for clothing that needs to be thrown away or can be reused as rags or such. Since they have more helping hands, the job gets done faster.

Louis' clothes are settled with not long after, with the good and wanted ones in boxes while the unwanted ones and those up for donation are in black plastic bags.

Louis realises that there are not that much things that he wants to take with him. And it's not like he's going to bring in any furnitures. So by the time the clock reaches six in the evening, they're already settled with everything. All the boxes are put in Louis' room, where they will come and get them the next day. They've all agreed that the triplets are going to come and get Louis and his stuff after breakfast. 

"Thank you so much for helping." Louis says again when they're all seated in his less than mediocre but decent living room. Harry has ordered pizza, and now they're all sprawled out on the couch, tired.

"I still can't believe you're here." Marcel says to Anne instead of replying to Louis.

She gives her son an amused look. "Is it _that_ weird to you that I want to help Louis too?"

"No. It's just, you rarely ever come down and now you're here." He says.

Anne nudges Louis who is seated beside her and grins. "Guess I have a reason to come down more often, now."

Louis laughs, pleased.

Harry and Marcel share a betrayed look before pouting at their Mum. "We weren't good enough of a reason?"

"Sorry to break it to you boys, but I'm her favourite now." Louis feigns a smug look, wrapping an arm around their mother. 

Harry lets out a scandalous gasp. "You only want us for our Mum!"

Louis shrugs, prompting Anne and Marcel to laugh when Harry makes a jealous, wounded sound.

Once they've cleaned up and thrown away the pizza boxes, Louis is sending them to his door.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Louis." Anne says while she has him in her embrace, squeezing him briefly.

Louis returns the gesture. "See you, Anne. Thank you again."

"Anytime, dear." She pats his cheek affectionately. "Your Mum is a little jealous that I get to be here and help you. But she says she's hoping to come and visit too."

Louis is pretty sure he looks as confused as he feels. "You talk with my Mum?"

Anne beams. "Of course. We've been texting each other since Sunday."

"Edward gave Mum Jay's number before we came home the other day." Marcel explains when Louis looks even more confused.

The Omega's face clears out. "I wonder the things you talk about behind our back."

"They're nothing too bad, I promise." Anne retorts, chuckling.

"I'm sure I can beg to differ."

"I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?" Harry finally cuts in, knows that Louis and Anne would probably talk until morning if he doesn't put a stop to it.

Louis nods, glancing shyly at Anne before he takes a step into Harry's arms and tilts his head so that his face is hidden from her view when Harry bends down to kiss him.

He releases a soft sigh, smiling like a fool as Harry releases him and Marcel comes up to take Harry's place.

"Sleep well, babe." The Alpha murmurs before he's kissing Louis affectionately. Louis buries his face in Marcel's shoulder and hums happily when Marcel gives him a brief squeeze.

An hour later, Louis is getting ready for bed, wanting to turn in early so that he could have a good night sleep. Alex had came home a half hour ago, and judging by the knackered state of his friend when Louis opened the door, Louis could tell that Alex is probably already calling it a day too.

Louis can't wait for tomorrow, but he also feels a little sad that he'd be leaving Alex behind.

Without too much thought, Louis grabs his pillow, then starts walking towards Alex's room. He finds the room already dark and his flatmate is snoring softly.

He quietly enters the room, shutting the door behind him without a sound. Louis approaches the bed, slowly getting on and putting his pillow down.

Alex snores himself awake when Louis snuggles up to him. "Wha-?"

Louis giggles.

"Why are you in my bed? You know I don't swing that way." Alex groggily complains.

Louis slaps him.

"You broke into my room, you get on my bed, and you have the nerve to-"

Louis slaps him again.

"Fuck you too, Lou." He finally settles with grumbling quietly, but he lets Louis tucks his head under Alex's chin.

"Thank you, Al."

"What's up?" Alex is already halfway back asleep. "The last time you're here, you had a pretty bad break up."

"It's my last night here, remember?"

Alex doesn't reply, and Louis is only a little disappointed that his friend has fallen back asleep.

"Is this you being a sap, then?"

"Goodnight, Alex."

Alex coos, smushing their cheeks together. "Aww Lou, I love you too."

Louis smiles, relaxing into the bed and letting sleep wash over him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I cringed when Harry talked about it being a crime asking kisses from Edward cause, oh the irony. I cannot.
> 
> Also, I think it's very noticeable that I had to forcibly milk these out of my brain. I was having quite a block as well as difficulties editing. I'm sorry for that. But now that that was over with, I hope I can be more creative with the next chapter.
> 
> I only managed to check this once, so I apologise for any mistake.
> 
> I don't know how soon I can update after this, since I've started my last semester for my foundation studies. And I have more assignments and my schedule is extremely packed compared to last sem, so we'll see how it goes. If I don't update for a long time, please know that I am not ever giving up on this. I've got things outlined and me not updating would be just because I'm busy. I love you guys a lot, thank you for reading! Do leave a comment about what you think.
> 
> Love, Rose xx


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhh, hi.... hehe. I know it's been too long since I updated and I'm so, so sorry for that. Super sorry!! I was actually going to update on my birthday which was on 14th of January, but then, aha! Of course the worst had to happen which was me stepping on my laptop :))))) (don't even ask why or how it happened, just _don't_ ) while I was editing, so I had to rewrite some parts of the chapter. Dark times, dark times. But phew, glad I got through that. I also wanted to update on Harry's birthday but I couldn't make it since I've been super busy, haha (kill me) But anyway, here we are.
> 
> I hope you'd enjoy this chapter. I don't even know what's going on in this one, I have too many things on my mind. But my semester is going to end this April and I just _can't_ wait! School has been super stressful and I'm not sure law is for me.
> 
> Alright, enough chit chat. Apologies for any mistake. Enjoy the chapter! :)

Alex is already up and about when Louis rouses awake the next day. The space next to him is empty when he pats the mattress, and since it's cold, Alex must have been up for a long time. Louis decides that he can still laze around in bed, so he rolls over and sighs in contentment.

He's going to move in with the triplets today.

Louis is quite excited but he's also nervous at the same time. He thinks of how they'd be the first faces he'd see in the morning, they are the people he'd have breakfast with everyday, and when he comes home it would be to their waiting arms.

It sounds quite redundant, but Louis is positively _giddy_.

The Omega doesn't think he can wait another minute anymore, so he quickly gets off the bed and rushes to the shower. He's like a child getting ready for a school trip.

When he pads into the kitchen fifteen minutes later, Alex has just finished serving toast and eggs for the two of them. The smell of the delicious food makes Louis' stomach rumbles, and the awful sound alerts his flatmate of his presence.

Alex turns to him and raises one eyebrow, making Louis grin sheepishly. He proceeds to take his seat.

"Morning." The Omega chirps.

"Morning, Lou." Alex smiles, pulling off the worn out apron he's wearing and hanging it up by the wall. He walks over to their small counter, grabbing two steaming mugs which Louis figures are their tea. "Made it like you always like." Alex tells him, taking a seat opposite of Louis and pushing the mug towards him.

"Thanks, mate."

"So.." Alex starts. "You excited?" The Beta smirks teasingly, starting to take small sips from the tea at the same time that Louis does.

If Louis is any more excited, he'd be bouncing everywhere he goes. He doesn't tell Alex that, though. "Very much. Quite nervous too, to be honest."

"Eh, that's normal. You'd be fine." Alex shrugs. Then, it appears that he's recalling something and a confused look takes over his face. "So, I took some look at the things you're taking along with you, and there are not many boxes, don't you think so?"

"Well, yeah. I figured that I'm not going to bring everything, of course." Louis tells his friend. "Some of those things benefit you more than me."

Alex smiles again, this time wider. "Thanks."

"No problem."

"I can't believe this day finally came." Alex says quietly after a moment of silence.

"What?"

The Beta smiles again, genuinely happy. "You finally found someone to be with, you're settling down."

Louis puts his fork down. "I know."

"I'm very happy for you, Louis."

Louis places a hand on Alex's shoulder, squeezing him briefly. "Me too, Alex. Me too."

* * *

"What do you mean that's a house? That's not a house! That's a bloody _mansion_ , is what it is!"

"Alex.."

"Hush, Harry, you don't deserve an opinion!" Alex barks, causing the Alpha to laugh.

"Are you telling me that Louis is going to live inside _that_?" Alex flails his arms towards the direction of the triplets' place, his limbs almost knocking over Harry who is driving.

Louis giggles.

"Did you know how lazy he is? You better give him a room on the ground floor or he'll never make it anywhere past the first three steps."

"Oi!" Louis scolds.

"It's true, mate." Alex gives him an apologetic look but he doesn't look guilty at all having insulted his friend.

Harry laughs again, louder this time. "Well, it's good for Louis, then, because we have a lift!"

"A lift!?" Alex echoes in shock, widening his eyes. A second later he is shaking his head in regret. "Louis, please give me a moment later to say goodbye to your abs. They're going to be non-existent in two months time."

"Fuck off, Alex. You can walk back home."

* * *

"Louis, they have cars more than we have fingers. I think I need to lie down."

"There, there."

"Jesus, stop making a big deal out of everything." Edward huffs as he walks past, and Louis doesn't even register what Edward is saying because he's too busy ogling the Alpha's biceps.

Alex groans in annoyance. "Easy for you to say! You see a Lambo on a daily basis."

"If it makes you feel better, go take it for a ride." Edward calls back from down the hall.

The Beta hops up faster than Louis has ever seen him move. "Really?"

"Take those boxes up first, you lazy arse!"

Louis bursts out laughing at Edward's reply, and he nudges his friend. "Come on, Al. They're not going to carry themselves."

"But I thought they have maids?"

"Now who's being lazy?"

* * *

"Well, that was tiring." Alex huffs, sliding onto his bum on the floor and wiping his forehead.

Marcel stares at him. "You carried _three_ boxes."

"Up three flights of stairs!" Alex protests.

Harry makes a confused sound. "Why didn't you use the lift?"

"He was trying to prove his strength." Louis rolls his eyes as he replies, not sure whether he should be embarrassed or amused.

Edward scoffs.

* * *

"Louis, their closet is the size of our rooms combined."

"I can see that, Al. You're not my narrator." Louis has to resist the urge to roll his eyes _again_ , but he can tell that Harry and Edward are probably doing it.

While Louis helps Harry and Edward take out his clothes from the boxes they've brought up, Alex grants himself a tour of the closet.

"Is this a real Rolex?"

"If you touch anything, I'll cut off your arm." Edward warns.

Alex sticks to Louis' side after that.

* * *

"We're done already?" Alex asks in surprise. It's only past 2 in the evening, but they've already finished unpacking and are currently seated in the lounge on the top floor with Anne's biscuits served on the table.

Louis nods in confirmation. "Yeah... Most of the things I need are already here, so I only have to bring my personal belongings."

Alex shrugs at the answer, glad that they got that over with. "Fine by me, it's time for cuppa, anyway."

Edward appears just at the right time with a tray in his hands, housing six mugs for each of them. Anne trails along behind him with more biscuits.

"God bless you." Alex beams at the woman, lighting up like a child on Christmas.

She chuckles, placing the biscuits down on the coffee table and taking a seat. Edward sits himself down next to Louis, curling an arm around the Omega.

"So, do you plan to throw a party?" Anne directs the question to her sons as all of them help themselves to the biscuits and tea. When all she receives are confused stares from the triplets, she sighs and elaborates. "To announce that you've found an Omega. Your aunts and uncles would love to meet him."

Harry cringes. "Do we need to invite Aunt Helga's children?"

Marcel and Edward shudder next to him.

Upon seeing such reaction, Louis grows curious. "Who are they?"

Anne opens her mouth to answer but Marcel speaks up first. "We're quite certain that they're the spawns of devil. They're horrible."

"You know that one cousin that you have that is the most annoying, insufferable human being that exists? Yeah, except that there are three of them." Edward mutters, then shudders again. "And to make things worse, they're all siblings."

"Now, now, that's rude." Anne scolds.

"Mum, trust me, they don't deserve courtiousness." Harry says.

Alex has been inhaling the biscuits like there is no tomorrow, but then he pauses to pipe in. "Please invite me if there's any party. I love drama." He ignores the look Louis sends him.

"Well, I'm sure they can't be too bad." Louis tries to say.

The Alphas look at him.

"You want to meet them?"

" _Why_ would you want to meet them?!"

"I want to learn from the people that make your life a living Hell." Louis says sweetly, fluttering his eyelashes.

Edward turns to his siblings. "Brothers, it's still not too late to kick this Omega out."

Louis slaps his arm.

"I'm just kidding." Edward quickly assures him, giving Louis a smile that could make him melt. He's also kissing the side of Louis' head to add to the effect.

"You better be." Louis huffs, crossing his arms and trying not to pout. That would be quite embarrassing to do with Anne and Alex here.

Edward chuckles softly, leaning down to brush his nose along Louis' cheekbone. "You know I won't ever let you leave now, right?"

"I think I should call my lawyer."

Edward pinches him.

"Anne, your son is _abusing_ me!" Louis says aloud as he nurses the spot Edward 'abused'.

"I question your sons' judgement about choosing him to be their Omega." Alex whispers to Anne, making her laugh. His voice isn't as low as he expects it to be, though.

"I can hear you clearly from here." Louis glares.

"Well, I'm not taking it back." Alex replies, popping another biscuit into his mouth.

"That's enough, boys." Anne says in a strict voice once she's done with laughing. "Let's have our lunch."

Alex looks up at that, baffled. "What are these for, then?" He motions to the empty plates in front of them that used to house batches of delicious biscuits, half of which was consumed by him alone.

"Just something to snack on." Marcel tells him, finishing his tea.

As all of them grow to their feet to head to the dining room downstairs, Alex siddles up to Louis. " _You_ should say goodbye to your abs too."

Louis snickers at that. "The way I see it, you're the only one who's been gobbling up anything edible Anne puts in front of you." How ironic.

Alex lifts up a pointer finger, ready to retaliate but what Louis said is true. He glares at the Omega, closing his mouth. "Twat."

* * *

Anne decides to leave at the same time that Alex does, winking at Louis and making him blush when he hugs her at the doorstep. Apparently, the triplets hired a driver for her that takes her anywhere she wants to go. So, she offered Alex a ride.

"Goodluck christening the whole house." Alex wishes him very loudly after the two shared an embrace and Louis swears he's never wanted to kill Alex as much as he does at that moment.

Thankfully, his Alphas pretend they did not hear that. But Louis can see that Marcel and Harry have turned beet red while Edward tries not to smirk.

Louis sighs in relief when Edward closes the front door after they've sent the two out, glad Alex isn't around to embarrass him anymore.

"Alex is very fun." Harry says as the four of them make their way up the stairs from the entrance hall to the lounge on the first floor.

"He can be embarrassing at times, and he does it on purpose." Louis says in mock irritation.

Marcel grins. "At least he's willing to come and lend a hand."

"Unlike Niall who bails last minute." Edward rolls his eyes.

That reminds Louis... "Why did he say he can't come again?"

"Hana had a stomach ache, so they had to stay home." Harry tells him, taking a seat once they reach the lounge. Louis drops down beside him, then frowns.

"Hana?"

"Yeah." Edward nods.

"Who's Hana?"

The Alphas freeze, looking at Louis as if they are expecting him to say that he's joking when he asked that. Once they realise that he was serious, they become confused.

"Wait, you don't know who Hana is?" Edward asks warily.

Louis shakes his head.

"What?" Marcel gasps.

"Nobody's told you?" asks Harry.

Their reactions prompt exasperation from the Omega. "What are you talking about?"

Edward gapes for a few seconds. "Hana Claressa Malik-Payne. Our goddaughter. The Malik-Payne clan's first child."

Louis widens his eyes. "Niall has a child?"

Marcel and Harry give him a worried look. "They have _three_."

"What the fuck?"

"Niall didn't tell you?" Edward guesses. The reaction on Louis' face is an answer enough.

"How could he not tell you?" Harry wonders aloud.

Louis stutters to answer that. "Well, well, we didn't exactly have the time to sit down and talk about it, did we?"

Edward sighs, waving his hand to dismiss the topic. "Anyway, Zayn told me that they're going to come over. The whole lot of them."

"Even Heather?" Harry asks, the hope obvious in his voice.

"Even Heather." The oldest triplet confirms, trying not to smile fondly at the excited expression on Harry's face.

"And who the fuck is Heather?" Louis is going to get a headache.

All of them share a look. "Just wait until they get here." Marcel finally says.

Just as he utters the words, Edward perks up and he raises his eyebrows. "Speak of the devil."

"They're here?" Harry claps his hands, excitedly getting onto his feet.

"Aren't we going to go and greet them?" Louis questions when none of them makes the move to head downstairs. Harry is standing, but that's it.

Marcel snorts. "We never do that."

"Our house is welcomed for them at any time, any day." Edward informs him, just as Louis sees a little girl with blond hair appears in the lounge.

"Uncle Edward!!" In a second, she's ran inside and is struggling to climb onto the mentioned Alpha's lap. Louis doesn't even have a moment to be surprised, she moves so fast!

"Louis.." Marcel grins. " _This_ is Hana."

Upon hearing the introduction, the little girl snaps her eyes to Louis. He notices right away that she has Niall's eyes, bright and blue as the sky. Then she is gasping, holding her hands to her mouth.

"Oh my God!" She shrieks. "You're Louis!"

Surprised at such reaction, Louis' face takes time to form a proper smile. "Uhh, yes, that's me?"

She starts squealing, jumping off of Edward and abandoning him in favour of running over to Louis. The Omega is absolutely taken aback when she jumps up and embraces him instead.

"What the fuck?" Louis mouths at his Alphas behind her back, awkwardly curling his arms around her and patting her.

They look like deers in headlight themselves, and Edward shakes his head at him. "I don't know." He mouths back.

Hana looks extremely happy when she pulls back and searches his face, the smile on her face as wide as can be. "You're so handsome!"

As Louis blushes, he hears Edward booming with laughter. "Isn't he?"

"Hana, why are you hugging Louis?" Marcel can't help but ask. The question sounds so awfully put that Louis immediately cringes.

Hana is barely affected by it, and she directs her smile to Marcel. "Because he's Mummy's best friend, isn't he?"

Fond spreads in Louis' chest. "Yes, yes I am. How did you know that?"

She turns back to him. "Mummy talks about you a lot. He said that he was separated from you, loooong ago." The Omega chuckles when she drags the word out. "But now he's found you again."

"What a brilliant girl you are." Louis coos, pinching her cheek lightly and making her giggle.

"Where are your Papas? And your Mum?" Harry finally asks, addressing that Niall and his husbands still haven't appeared. "And Heather?!"

"Don't be too excited, Harry.. Jesus, you're going to scare the kid." Marcel rolls his eyes, reaching out and petting Hana's hair.

"I'm not scared of Uncle Harry." She protests, turning to Harry who has started bouncing on his heels. "They're coming up. Papa Zayn was folding Heather's stloller."

Louis laughs at her lisp.

"How old are you, Hana?" He asks, curious.

She brightens up, excited at the question. "I am going to be six this December!"

"December?" Louis' eyes light up, his eyes crinkling when she nods. "My birthday is in December too!"

At that statement, the Alphas in the room shift their eyes to Louis curiously. Now they're listening.

"Really?" She shrieks. "Mine is on the tenth, Uncle Louis! When is yours? Tell me, tell me!"

Louis beckons her close, trying to whisper in her ear which makes her laugh loud. When she's finally still and listening, Louis tells her.

The girl gasps, pulling back to look at him in disbelief. "Really?" She repeats.

"Aren't I special?"

"Yes, you are!" She agrees, giggling.

"Hana, when did Uncle Louis say is his birthday again?" Marcel asks gently, trying to coax an answer out of the girl.

Hana starts tutting, waving her pointer finger at him. "Uncle Marcel, when people whisper at other people instead of saying it out loud, that means it's a _secret_."

There is a second of total silence before Edward, Harry, and Louis completely lose it.

"Marcel just got scolded by a six year old!" Edward gasps out in between his howls of laughter.

Louis coos, trying not to laugh when Marcel starts pouting. "Aww, it's okay Marcel."

Hana quietly giggles into her hands.

Louis looks at her, already so fond albeit only knowing her for a short while. "Is your tummy okay?" He asks, concerned.

Hana nods vigorously, beaming. "It's better now!"

Louis' reply is halted when they hear the familiar Irish accent coming from the hallways, and finally Niall appears with Zayn and Liam trailing behind him.

"Evening, lads!"

"Nialler!" Louis calls out excitedly, and Hana quickly moves aside. He hops up onto his feet by the time Niall reaches him, grinning from ear to ear, and then Louis is pulling him into a bone crushing hug. "You fucker, you didn't tell me you've popped some out!"

Niall looks embarrassed at that, and he chuckles. "Sorry, mate. But I see that you've met Hana."

"Yes, I did." Louis turns until his gaze lands on the little girl seated back on Edward's lap. "She's the spitting image of you."

Niall laughs. "Hope she won't grow to be the little devil I was when I was that age."

"Or how you were when you were in high school." Louis adds, and the two of them burst out laughing.

Niall moves on to Marcel and Harry, leaving Louis to Zayn and Liam. "Hello." He grins at them, a little taken aback when he sees a little bundle of life in Zayn's arms.

"How are you settling down, Louis?" Liam asks, his eyes kind as always.

Louis takes his eyes off the little baby and looks at Liam instead. "It was fine. Anne made us biscuits."

Something flickers in Liam's face. "Anne was here?"

"Yeah, you missed her biscuits, sorry mate." Marcel taunts, shrugging.

Liam's face crumbles and he looks like a kicked puppy. "I can't believe I missed them."

Zayn laughs, and when Louis glances at him, he looks like a God. Niall sure is lucky. "It's okay babe, you'll get to have them one day, for sure."

The baby in Zayn's arms whimpers before Liam could say anything.

"Heather!" Harry gleefully bumbles over, glancing excitedly at the groggy baby. "My favourite baby!"

A little laugh surprises Louis. It isn't coming from Hana. Instead, a little boy appears from behind Zayn and looks up amusedly at Harry. "Silly Hawwy, only Heather is baby."

Harry takes Heather from Zayn, pointing his tongue at the boy. "And that's why she's my favourite. She doesn't insult me like you do."

Zayn seems to notice how confused Louis is about the little boy, so he nudges the boy forward, closer to Louis, then smiles. "Louis, this is our boy, Haziq."

Brown eyes look up at him, and Louis almost melts. "Hewo!"

"Hi, Haziq." Louis crouches down, waving timidly. His heart almost bursts with happiness when Haziq smiles at him. He's got the same smile as Liam. "Nice to meet you."

"You're nice too!" He states, leaping forward and briefly encirling his arms around Louis' neck. "You are vewy hands-um."

Zayn clears his throat, chuckling. "He means handsome."

Louis giggles. "Thank you, Haziq. You are very cute!"

"Thank you!"

Louis doesn't really talk much throughout the night. He is entranced watching his Alphas deal with the children. It's easy to see that Edward seems to be Hana's favourite Styles, while Marcel is fairly close with Haziq. And Harry; well, Harry won't let anyone else touch Heather until he's satisfied that he's given her enough attention, so if she ends up favouring him over anyone else, Louis can't say that it'd happen willingly.

The Malik-Payne clan leaves after dinner, and the house suddenly feels really quiet.

"Well, Hana is really precious." Louis murmurs fondly.

"Isn't she? Lovely thing." Edward agrees.

They are currently in the lift, heading to the top floor, to their room. _Their_.

It's been embarrassing when Edward had sat him down earlier that day to ask him if he's still on board with his decision of not staying in the same room. Once Louis recalled the dreamless, best sleep he had the night he slept in Edward's arms, he changed his mind embarrassingly quickly.

He suddenly feels really nervous now. The doors have slid open, and Harry and Marcel are already out. All of a sudden, the thought of being with them scares him a lot. Especially after what Alex said.

They haven't talked about it yet, is the thing. Should Louis expect anything to happen tonight? Is he ready?

Edward is waiting for him to exit the lift, holding a finger against the button that holds the doors open. Harry and Marcel notice the Omega's reluctance, and Louis sees how they're already turning around to come back for him, but a small sound of Edward clearing his throat has his brothers continuing their way down the hall, disappearing from view.

Edward releases the button, and shortly after, the doors close.

Within heartbeats, the Alpha has Louis pressed against the wall, crowding into his space. When Edward speaks, his breath blows against Louis' lips. "Hi."

"Hi." Louis replies weakly, his blood racing.

"Are you okay?" Edward asks quietly, resting his palms on Louis' hips. "If you're having a change of heart, it's okay."

Louis shakes his head, his lips pressed together. "I don't think I can sleep without you, knowing how close you are."

Edward stares into his eyes for a moment, searching for answers. Louis silently thanks God that his knees are still holding him upright. "Then what's wrong, baby?"

"I'm just nervous."

Edward continues staring at him. "Why?"

Louis sighs quietly, his body starting to grow lax when their chests are pressed together and he can feel the rise and fall every time Edward takes a breath. He hesitantly meets Edward's eyes, hoping the Alpha won't be able to feel the way his heart jumps. "Do you even know the things you do to me?"

Louis gasps softly when Edward presses closer.

"It's just us."

"Edward.."

"It's okay baby." Edward murmurs softly, nuzzling into Louis' pulse point. "It's just us.." He repeats.

The Omega is quiet, content to just let Edward hold him. His hands are slightly trembling where he is holding onto Edward's arms.

At one point, Edward has started to rub his palms slowly up and down Louis' back, warm and soothing. It's an attempt to calm him down, but each time Louis exhales, his heartbeat increases.

"Talk to me." Edward prompts, his voice still soft.

It's probably been ten minutes that they're here, and yet Louis is still as nervous as he is before Marcel and Harry left.

He closes his eyes for a moment, not quite sure how to put it into words. "I'm..."

Edward's forehead slowly starts to crease as he pulls back to look at Louis. "Did you think...." He pauses, making Louis open his eyes until they're eye to eye. "Did you think anything is going to happen tonight?"

Louis blushes, unable to meet Edward's gaze as he nods.

"Baby..." Edward's face eases into a fond expression. "Nothing is going to happen if you don't want it to." He grips Louis' waist, smiling down at him. "We weren't even thinking about that, to be honest. We just want to sleep." He admits. "God, Tomlinson, get your head out of the gutter."

Louis hits his arm, putting on a scowl.

Edward's smile falters when he sees the hint of insecurity painted on Louis' face. "It's not that we don't want you, yeah?"

"I know." The Omega retorts, but Edward notices how the tension in his body dissipates.

When Edward kisses him, Louis' heart is still racing, but for a completely different reason. He focuses on the way Edward's callous fingers are cupping his face, how their lips are pressed together, and he's relaxed as ever when they finally step out of the lift.

Harry and Marcel brighten when he follows Edward into the room, _their_ room. They tell him how relieved they are that Louis is feeling better, and that he's here. It makes Louis realises that he needs to stop getting his knickers into a twist, because his Alphas are sort of perfect, really.

* * *

When Louis jerks awake in shock upon hearing the loud, blaring sound of a ship, he gets extremely confused. Why is there a ship? Where is he?

"God, turn that off, Edward!" Marcel groans, reaching out and nudging the eldest Alpha awake.

"Jesus Christ." Harry mutters, rolling over and attempting to go back to sleep.

Louis is still a little bit shocked. And as he watches Edward stumbles off of the bed, Louis finally understands what Harry means about Edward's alarm driving them mad.

"What the fuck?" Louis finally gasps, clutching his chest.

The ship horn finally stops, and the room is quiet again.

"Sorry for that, Princess." Edward yawns, turning the bedside light on. Louis squints at the intrusion of his vision, blinking repeatedly until his eyes are used to the light.

Louis yawns too, turning to see that Harry and Marcel have gone back to sleep. "What time is it?" He asks Edward, rubbing his eyes.

"Fifteen after five." Edward replies, picking up his phone to check his emails. He looks like he's still not completely awake, only one eye popping open as the screen unlocks.

Louis makes an inhumane sound of distaste. "What do you set an alarm at five in the morning for?"

"In case you didn't notice, I need to get to work."

"In case you didn't notice, so do I." Louis retorts, crossing his arms and rolling his eyes. "It's too early. Come back to bed."

Edward sends him a ridiculous look. "I need to start getting ready."

"Start getting ready at six. Come hold me some more." Louis pouts, reaching out to make grabby hands towards his Alpha.

Edward shakes his head, smirking slightly while Louis looks like a petulant child. "I'll wake you up at six, go back to sleep."

"Huh, shame." Louis raises his eyebrows. "I was thinking of joining you for shower later, but okay."

The Omega turns around, hiding his smug grin when Edward's face falls. His lips are still twitching as he lies back down, pressing a hand to his mouth to muffle his giggles.

"Princess," Edward calls softly. "Do I still have a chance to accept that offer?"

Louis shrugs, rolling over until he's facing Edward. "Maybe? I'll consider it after you've cuddled me."

Before Edward could even reply, another pair of arms are encircling Louis, holding him tightly that it forces a squeak out of him.

"I can cuddle you, babe. You can shower with me." Harry whispers excitedly into his ear, even draping a leg over Louis' thigh.

"Excuse me, if I recalled properly, he made that offer to _me_." Edward protests, already approaching the bed. He looks ready to steal Louis from his brother.

Harry points his tongue out. "Excuse me, if _I_ recalled properly, you rejected that offer."

Louis bursts out laughing, shuffling back to fit himself closer to Harry. His eyes are twinkling when he looks back at Edward. "Yeah, Edward, you sure did imply that you didn't want to cuddle me, which means you don't want me to join you for shower."

Edward's eyes widen at the accusation, disbelieving that his Omega and his brother are teaming up to go against him at this point. "Jesus, I don't need this right now."

Harry cackles with laughter as Edward finally leaves for the bathroom, grumbling incoherent words under his breath. "You're still going to join him, aren't you?" Harry questions. Louis doesn't have to look to see the amused smirk Harry is giving him.

Louis wriggles in his arms, trying to loosen up the hold so he could escape. "Maybe." He replies, sitting up and grinning at Harry once he's succeeded. "Are you going to join?"

Harry rolls over and sprawls out on the bed again, his hair pointing everywhere. "I'll pass." He murmurs. "Want you all to myself, later."

"Nobody's saying anything about later." Louis quirks an eyebrow at that, slowly climbing off the bed. The way disappointment takes over Harry's face makes Louis laugh. "Hold your horses, Styles. There's only one me."

Harry chuckles, watching Louis go and not even trying to take his eyes off of the way the Omega's arse jiggles with every step that he takes. "We still have the weekend."

Louis ignores him, the blood pounding in his ears makes it hard for him to think of anything else other than the fact that he's about to join Edward in the _shower_.

He spent some time thinking before he fell asleep last night.

He kept thinking about what Edward had said, the words echoing in his head over and over again.

_"Nothing is going to happen if you don't want it to."_

It makes him realise how much the triplets are holding back, initiating almost nothing with Louis just because Louis doesn't look like he's completely sure about himself most of the time.

Louis doesn't know why he hasn't initiated things himself, either. Something tells him that it's because a part of him is still scared about advancing to that stage of their relationship. All of his past relationships ended mainly because the Alpha was too insistent, and Louis wasn't ready.

He's ready now, but he's still scared.

He didn't know how ready he was, how much he's been wanting for it to happen until he felt how disappointed he was when Edward said that the triplets haven't even been thinking about it. At first, he was quite offended, thinking that his Alphas don't even look at him that way. But he knows that they're simply reacting to what his body language is giving off.

So, he has to make a move; but he can't come off too strong. Something in his heart says that he should just go with the flow, would make it more natural. But somehow he feels like he should have a plan; not that Louis is good with planning when it comes to this. Hell, he doesn't have any idea what he wants to do.

The sound of water turning on tugs Louis back to the situation at hand, making him realise how long he's been standing there.

Shaking his head, Louis starts to grip the hem of his shirt, ready to pull it off.

He pauses, taking in a deep breath.

His heart skips a beat when his shirt lands on the floor. The water is still running. It sounds like it comes from the sink.

The butterflies have started fluttering in his stomach, filling in his chest too.

Louis decides to leave the sweatpants on, not entirely sure if he wants it to be off yet.

His hand trembles as he reaches for the door handle, but the hinge makes no sound when he pushes it open.

Edward is standing by the sink, staring at himself in the long mirror planted against the wall above the counter. He's got a razor in his hand, running it down his jaw.

The Alpha's eyes snap over to Louis' figure in the reflection the moment he senses movement. His hand pauses, the motion of shaving fresh stubbles along his jaw only halfway done. Edward watches quietly while the Omega shuts the door behind him without a sound and then leans back against it, briefly meeting Edward's eyes through the mirror. Edward puts down the razor, shaving foam still coating his jaws and chin.

"Hi." Louis greets shyly, the blush appearing on top of his cheekbones.

"Hi." Edward says back, waiting for what Louis would do. When nothing happens, he continues. "Are you sure you want to be in here?"

Louis knows Edward is trying to make sure that Louis knows what he wants, but it's suddenly starting to become annoying. He huffs, pushing away from the door and slowly stalks forward.

Edward is only wearing his pants, his broad back on display. Somehow, that makes Louis' blush intensify. The way Edward's back muscles ripple as he shifts is weirdly turning Louis on.

"I want to brush my teeth." Louis says, rolling his eyes; as if that's the sole reason why he's now standing next to Edward.

The Alpha chuckles, dimples denting his cheeks as he shakes his head and picks the razor up again. As Louis brushes his teeth and Edward continues shaving, the two of them occassionally share stolen glances they manage through the mirror, quickly turning away whenever the other has noticed that they're staring.

Louis doesn't know whether to punch Edward or himself for being so disgusting at such ungodly hour.

Once Louis has put away his toothbrush and Edward's face is smooth again, the Alpha clears his throat. "So.."

"So?"

Edward's mouth inevitably tilts up again at the feisty tone. "So," He tries again, willing Louis not to interrupt. "Are you joining me for shower after all, then?"

Louis turns to him with a scoff. "Who says I'm joining you?" He dismisses the amused quirk of Edward's eyebrow, not sparing the Alpha another glance as he proceeds to head towards the shower.

"What are you doing, then?"

"Taking a shower, what do you think?"

Edward is almost sure that a question mark has appeared above his head. "I thought you are not joining me?"

"I am not." Louis reaffirms, turning his back to Edward again. " _You_ are joining me."

Edward almost chokes on his own spit when - without any warning whatsoever - the Omega grips his waistband and pushes it down, letting the fabric pool around his feet.

Edward won't lie. He's spent nights, and sometimes days, imagining how Louis would look like naked. It's hard not to do so when Louis looks like _that_. But the amount of daydreams he's had of the Omega is nothing compared to how naked Louis is in real life.

Louis is perfect. His back is lean, smooth and toned, leading down past the attractive dip of the bottom of his spine to the supple flesh that Edward really wants to bite into. His arse is full, rounded; it makes Edward's hands itch to touch while he watches Louis steps away from the abandoned sweatpants on the floor, his arse jiggling deliciously. And his thighs, God, his thighs. Edward's mouth is already watering, yearning to suck and kiss and bite on his skin.

Louis Tomlinson is the walking embodiment of art.

Meanwhile, the Omega is trying not to flee from the scene. He can feel how intensely the Alpha is staring him down, and despite how nervous he is, his cock has already started to fill up. He's still standing, and that's a wonder because he swears his knees are shaking.

When he speaks up, he's thankful that his voice is still steady. If it's a little higher in pitch, none of them points it out. "You coming?"

He slowly approaches the glass door leading into the shower, pulling it open and leaving it that way while he enters. While he turns the water on, Louis doesn't look, but his ears pick it up when Edward gets undressed and walks over to join him.

His skin prickles once Edward is standing behind him; quite a distance in between them, but he can feel the electricity on his body as if Edward is draped over his back. The glass door has swung shut.

The shower is spacey, wide. It could probably hold ten people at once, but Louis can't breathe.

"Baby.." Edward is suddenly talking in his ear. Louis can feel the heat radiating off of him, much warmer compared to the water. It runs a shiver down his spine.

Louis turns around, the arousal spiking through him getting more intense. "Hi." His body itches as he fights back a squirm when slick starts to form inside him.

"Hello." Edward grins, taking a step forward.

Louis backs up, his breath hitching as Edward continues edging forward, following him, until Louis' spine hits the glass. The Alpha crowds up into him, yet there is not one spot of their skin that touches.

"May I touch you, Princess?"

"Please."

And then Edward's mouth is on his, their chests pressing together without any layer of cloth in between them for the first time. Louis opens up straightaway, letting the slide of their tongues happen and willing the moan that escapes past his lips.

The Alpha's arms curl around him instantly, palms sliding down from his waist to his arse and squeezing the flesh while Edward nudges forward so that their hard cocks brush together.

"Edward." Louis exhales shakily into his mouth, making Edward push up against him even more. Louis mewls his approval, shuddering in pleasure as Edward's cock slides deliciously alongside his, trapped in between their stomachs. "Oh, fuck."

"Love the sound you make, baby." Edward murmurs, attacking Louis' neck with his mouth. He latches onto the skin, starting to rock their hips together and pulling out choked moans from the Omega.

"Feels so good." Louis gasps, jerking his hips forward to seek more friction when Edward teasingly pauses his movement.

The Alpha grunts softly at the needy sound Louis makes, reaching down and gripping his thigh, holding him in place. "Stay still, Princess." He resumes thrusting then, the hold he has on Louis is almost bruising.

Louis whimpers, teeth bashing onto his lower lip as he nods his assent. His palm is flat on the glass wall behind him, head thrown back at how good it feels to have his skin burning up where they are pressed together. His cock is throbbing almost painfully, probably twitching with every thrust of Edward's hips.

Suddenly Edward stops again, pulling back until they're not touching anymore. The sound Louis makes in his chest is embarrassing but his body is too hot that he could not care, just wants Edward to touch him everywhere, anywhere. He's suddenly very desperate but he can't be capable to mind, just wants his Alpha against him.

"Shh, I've got you, Kitten. I've got you."

And then Louis can't think, because Edward is _touching_ him, his huge hand curling around Louis' length, swallowing him. It makes Louis look tiny, but that thought is immediately out of the window. Edward is pumping his cock, hurtling Louis closer to his orgasm. The Omega is drenched wet where his arse is pushed up against the glass, probably looking really obscene from the other side, and he's momentarily confused because they're not exactly under the shower spray, which, fuck. They're wasting water instead of saving it.

"You smell so good, so perfect."

Louis moans again; realising that his hole is drenched with his _slick_.

Edward's grip tightens, and Louis' body doesn't even warn him before it happens. The Alpha pumps him twice, twisting his grip at the head and suddenly Louis is coming so hard with a shout. His eyes flutter shut with it, his stomach hollowing and his mind blanking, making him tense and freeze up. His cock pulses, come splashing across his stomach and spilling over Edward's fist.

"Holy shit." Edward gasps, gritting his teeth when Louis' nails dig into his skin. He's unable to take his eyes off of Louis' cock, where he's still sliding his hand up and down the Omega's length, helping him ride out his orgasm.

Louis doesn't open his eyes, but his body starts to relax and he releases a soft mewl, shifting his hips back when sensitivity starts to take over.

Edward finally releases him and takes a hold of himself, using Louis' come as lube. He pumps himself hard and fast, staring at Louis' face; the Omega is sated and relaxed, relying on the glass wall behind him to keep him upright.

"Look at me." Edward orders, slapping a hand on the glass at the side of Louis' head.

Louis obeys, his mouth parting open as he stares up at Edward in earnest. The sight of those blue eyes does it for Edward, groaning quietly as his hips stutter before he's shooting off onto Louis' thigh.

The Omega moans again, but the sound is quickly muffled by Edward's mouth.

They're sticky and filthy, exactly the opposite of an outcome of a shower despite the fact that that was the initial plan. Louis should be disgusted, but he's never felt more relieved.

The Omega can't help but giggle when they separate, scrunching up his face at the squelching sound of Louis' come pressed in between their stomachs. "Ew."

Edward smiles fondly at him, running his thumb over the corner of Louis' mouth before he's kissing him again; absent of the heat and lust, just sweet and chaste.

"I wonder how much water we just wasted." Louis' eyebrows furrow together, staring at the shower head still raining droplets of heavy rain onto the tiled floor.

Edward shrugs, pursing his lips. "Can't really say I mind sacrificing that in exchange of the religious experience I just went through."

"Shut up."

Later on, Louis has Edward lathering soap on his back. The Alpha finds himself unable to resist dropping kisses on the nape of Louis' neck every now and then as he does it, the tan skin demanding attention that Edward couldn't say no to.

"Do you regret it?" Edward asks quietly after a moment filled with comfortable silence.

Louis hesitates, confusion filling his expression. "No." He finally responds. "Do you expect me to?"

"No." Edward shakes his head, the brush of his lips on the back of Louis' neck tickling the Omega a bit.

"Do you?"

"What?"

"Regret it." Louis clears his throat. "Do you regret it?"

Edward makes an annoyed sound low in his throat. "Of course not."

"I'm just asking, sheesh." Louis rolls his eyes. "Someone woke up at the wrong side of the bed, did he?"

The comment makes Edward growl, and Louis gets a palm colliding with his arse.

"Hey!" Louis reaches back to rub the spot Edward just swatted, all the while complaining, "You need to stop being so abusive."

Edward does it again, smacking his palm down onto Louis' other cheek. The Omega has to bite his lip so that he won't let out a moan. "Are you sure you don't like it?" He chuckles, holding Louis by the shoulders to spin him around.

"If you want to push your luck with that, go on." Louis challenges, crossing his arms and scowling up at Edward. He might be doing that just to take the piss out of his Alpha. No way he would admit that it makes him gush with his slick those two times Edward spanked him.

Edward tries, but he couldn't suppress the smirk slowly crooking his stretched lips; his Omega is so feisty, and he loves it.

"Stop looking at me like that."

The smirk widens even more. "Your wish is my command, Princess."

"Good." Louis huffs. "Now kiss me, then turn off the water. I'm starting to crinkle like a bloody prune."

Edward reaches out, pulling Louis up against him. "A very good looking prune you would be, though."

"Flattery gets you nowhere, Styles." Louis scoffs, but he has already loosened his arms, instead curling them around Edward's neck.

"I'm already here with you, I think I can live with that."

Louis can't believe how corny Edward can be. He really, really wants to punch him for making Louis listen to that with his own two ears.

He kisses him instead.

* * *

Edward keeps stealing kisses from him everytime they so much brush against each other. Louis is starting to think that Edward is walking back and forth across the closet on purpose. All Louis wants is to get dressed at his section of the closet in peace.

"Stop it." The Omega hisses warningly when he feels Edward pawing at his arse again, pulling him in by his chin. He still shuts his eyes and kisses him back when their lips meet, though.

"I'm sorry, Princess. You're very hard to resist." Edward proves his point by squeezing the ample cheeks heavy in his palms.

Louis rolls his eyes, his dress shirt only halfway done, so he pushes Edward off to finish with the buttons. "Stop thinking about me."

"Who says I'm thinking about you?" Edward retaliates, returning to his drawers of watches. He pulls one of the drawers open, scanning through his collection to try and decide which of them he would want to put on for the day.

Louis rolls his eyes again, doing up the last button. "If I were to guess that you are probably thinking about touching my arse again, would I be wrong?"

"Yes."

"You hesitated."

"It's a good arse, innit?"

Louis shakes his head, tucking his shirt into his trousers before walking over to the floor length, two metres wide mirror. He spins around a bit, trying to check if his shirt is properly tucked at the back too.

Louis can see through the mirror that Edward is staring at him, or his arse, specifically. "You're doing it again."

"I'm finally allowed to do that, I'm not going to stop." Edward claims, putting on the watch he has chosen.

"Who said you're allowed?" Louis pretends to snap. Horror flashes on Edward's face and Louis has never seen someone looks away that fast.

"Sorry." Edward mutters sheepishly, avoiding Louis' eye.

Louis can't help it, he bursts out laughing. "You're so weird, Edward Styles."

Edward seems terribly offended that Louis has called him weird, and he finally looks at the Omega with his forehead crinkled. " _Harry_ is the weird one."

"I beg to differ. All of you are weird."

"And yet you still chose us as your Alphas."

Louis shrugs, approaching the cabinet to find a tie. "At least you're hot."

"Is that so?" Edward scoffs, grinning amusedly at Louis from his part of the closet.

Louis pulls out a blue black tie, trying to match it with his attire in front of the mirror. Suddenly Edward is standing behind him, clasping a hand down on Louis' shoulder and holding another tie in his other hand.

"Here." Edward says, offering the tie he's holding towards Louis. The tie is almost the same shade of blue black that Louis has in his hand, except that it's velvet.

Louis scowls at the tie Edward offers, then his eyes shift to the Alpha. "Why is it velvet?"

Edward shrugs. "Harry thought I would love it."

"Do you?"

"I do."

Louis stares at the tie again. Then he sighs. "Alright." He murmurs, putting the tie he's chosen back into the cabinet.

Edward seems fairly smug that Louis has agreed to the tie he's chosen for him.

"How much does this cost?" Louis asks, scowling at Edward as he holds out a hand for it.

The Alpha shrugs, not passing it over to Louis. Instead, he walks around until he's stood in front of the Omega. "Harry bought it. Ask him." He says, wrapping the tie around Louis' collar and tugging him close.

Louis rolls his eyes. "I'll probably have to take care of this more than I do my own life."

"Nonsense." Edward huffs, starting to tie it for him. "You should be wearing pretty, luxurious things that you deserve."

"Well, I can't exactly afford them, can I?" Louis huffs irritatedly. "And they're just clothes."

Edward hums thoughtfully, giving one last touch to the tie before he deems it decent. "Right."

Edward is still smirking at him, and it pisses Louis off so much. Everytime Edward makes that face, Louis just wants to grab him and smash their lips together until he can't breathe. Truthfully, he wants to kiss Edward whenever he does _anything_ , really. It's probably unhealthy.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Edward's smirk slowly disappears, replaced with a fond, lazy smile.

Louis shakes his head. "We should get going."

Edward groans, but as Louis walks out, he is quick to follow suit.

"Stop staring at my arse."

* * *

Louis' phone rings right after he's sent the last student out for break, Eleanor's face appearing on his cellphone. He quickly rushes to his table to grab the device, wasting no time to answer the call.

"Hey, El."

"Hey, Lou!" Comes her voice.

"Louis!!!" Another person hollers excitedly in the background.

Louis frowns for a moment, that voice sounds like it's.. "Perrie!!!" He exclaims, a wide grin spreading across his face.

Eleanor laughs. "Yeah, Lou. We're waiting outside for you. Come on out."

"Wait, what?"

The elated moment evaporates. "Don't tell me you forgot, Lou." Exasperation drips from her voice when she speaks. "We promised to have lunch together, remember? It's Thursday!"

"Oh shit." Louis whispers. "I'm so sorry. I've completely forgotten. I'll be out in a minute."

"Wanker." Eleanor hisses in annoyance, then she cuts off the call.

Louis immediately gets into action, digging his bag for his wallet. Once he's made sure he's got everything, he dashes out into the hallway.

Right after he's thrown himself out of the main entrance, it only takes him a second to find the Mazda parked in front of the building.

Unable to stop himself from smiling, he hurriedly approaches the car. Finding the door unlocked, Louis opens it up and slides into the back seat. "Hello, girls."

"Lewis!!!" Eleanor shrieks once he's closed the door. Before he could react, she's already climbing into the back seat and attacking him with a hug. "Oh, I've missed you a lot!"

"You're choking me." He squeaks, her limbs wrapping terribly tightly around his neck.

Eleanor's sweet, excited face twists into a glare as her grip loosens. "You deserve that, you twat. How could you forget we're having lunch today?"

"I'm sorry." Louis pouts, hoping his face is cute enough for her to forgive him.

Eleanor only manages to glare at him for two more seconds before she huffs out a laugh. "Fine, fine. Jesus, I could never stay mad at you."

"It's my cute face." Louis claims.

Eleanor ignores him, pushing him back by his face as she climbs off of him to retreat back into the passenger seat. 

"Hey, Pez!" Louis greets happily, leaning forward to kiss Perrie's cheek. She giggles, turning around in the driver seat and blowing him a kiss. "How have you been?"

"I've been lovely." She replies, reaching out to give him an awkward one armed hug before she lets him settle in the back seat.

"We're having lunch at The Ledbury. Is that okay, Lou?" Eleanor asks while Perrie drives them away.

Louis hums, trying to recall what kind of a restaurant Ledbury is. Ledbury is not exactly the kind of place you go to for an everyday lunch. It's quite expensive. It's not that he can't afford it, but it's a little out of his monthly budget. If he joins them, he'd probably have to eat bread for a week.

But then Louis remembers that he's not staying with Alex anymore, and food is not really a problem, especially for dinner. And his brain brings up a memory of what happened this morning....

* * *

_"What is this for?" Louis asks in confusion, staring at the gold card in his hand before he looks at Edward again._

_"For you, of course. You can use it to spend for anything you want." Edward replies, looking at him with kind, patient eyes._

_"I don't really see the point in that?"_

_"You don't have to use your money anymore. You're our responsibility now, whatever you want, it's on us."_

_"Edward.." Louis whimpers, shaking his head. "I don't want this."_

_Edward sighs. "Lou, you're our Omega. And we_ want _to spoil you. We never get to have anyone to do so."_

_"But I don't really want to buy anything." Louis protests, looking at the card as if it's burning his skin to be holding the thing._

_Edward places a comforting palm on his shoulder. "It's okay. You don't have to. But keep it; at least when you find things to buy, you'll have the money."_

_Louis sags, his face falling. "I don't want to feel like I'm taking advantage of you."_

_"You're not." Edward groans. "Fuck, Lou, we have enough money to buy you anything you want for the rest of your life for ten lives probably. We've always wanted to have someone we can spend money on. This is not about you, really. It's about us."_

_The Omega cocks his eyebrow, a small smile teasing the edge of his mouth. "It's all about you, isn't it?"_

_"Yes, of course." Edward replies, pecking the Omega on his lips._

_Louis lets out a long, heavy sigh. "I have no choice with the card, do I?"_

_"Nope." Edward shakes his head, popping the p. "I've set the limit for the card at.." He thinks for a moment. "I think it was five hundred, so you'll be fine."_

_Louis relaxes into his seat. "Five hundred pounds?"_

_Edward throws him an incredulous look. "Five hundred_ thousand _pounds._ "

_The Omega shrieks, accidentally sending the card flying and it slaps Edward in the face._

_"Louis!" Edward scolds, sighing heavily and bending over to pick up the card that has fallen onto his shoe._

_"Sorry." Louis shrinks into himself, feeling bad for doing that._

_Edward hands him the card again, and this time, Louis takes it willingly. "Please use it whenever you need to, okay?"_

_"Okay, Alpha."_

_"That's my Princess." Edward smiles fondly, reaching out and tracing Louis' jawline with his thumb._

_Louis preens, blood filling his cheeks._

* * *

"Lou?" Eleanor's voice snaps his attention back to his current whereabouts.

"Huh?" He responds, his eyes blinking to focus.

"We were asking if it's okay with you, eating at Ledbury." Perrie repeats.

Louis nods before he knows what he's doing. "Um, yeah, yeah, sure."

Perrie engages Eleanor in a talk that Louis doesn't think he can get involved in, and he takes the chance to pull his phone out to call Edward.

"Yes, that's exactly what I said." Edward is saying to someone as he picks up. "If something as simple as this can't be done, what's the point of me hiring you?"

Louis shivers, pleasure running through his body at the authoritative voice Edward is using.

"I'm sorry, Sir." Someone replies, timid and scared.

"Get out." Edward commands, his tone dismissive. Louis waits as there is some shuffling and then Edward is speaking to him, voice soft and gentle. "Hello, baby."

"Hey, Edward." Louis replies, fond.

"How's your day going?"

"Um.. Eleanor and Perrie picked me up for lunch from the nursery.." He trails off. "Would you mind if I use the card for that? We're going to Ledbury."

"Kitten, I told you." Edward chides. "You can use the card for anything you like. Max it out, I don't mind. I'll increase the limit if you want me to."

It's surely flattering to have Edward say such a thing to him, and Louis feels so spoiled and he hasn't even used the card yet.

"Alright..." He murmurs. "Thank you, Edward."

"Anything for you, baby. Take care, yeah?"

"You too." Louis whispers, noticing that Eleanor and Perrie have fallen quiet, trying to eavesdrop on his conversation.

Edward cuts off the call, then, leaving Louis with nothing but silence but his heart is singing. He doesn't even know that he's grinning until he realises that Eleanor is staring at him and Perrie has got her eyes locked on him through the rearview mirror, and the grin vanishes. "What." He says instead, defensive.

Perrie smirks. "Nothing, absolutely nothing."

Eleanor nods along, making a quiet sound of agreement.

Louis already knows they won't go easy on him when the questioning starts.

* * *

"Spill."

"You already know." Louis whines, shaking his head. He's already let the cat out of the bag during their phone calls, what more do they want from him?

Perrie shakes her head. "Not everything. Something must have happened in these past few days. Tell us."

Louis groans. "We went to see each other's parents." He barely finishes the sentence when the ladies squeal in excitement.

"Then?" Eleanor prompts, the excitement clear as ever on her face.

He glares at her. "I moved in."

The two of them gasp happily.

"Are you bonded?"

"How were they?"

"Did you take them all together or one by one?"

Louis looks like a deer in headlight as he processes the questions. "What?"

Eleanor scoffs, crossing her arms. "Come on, Lou. Share with us."

"The problem is there's nothing to share."

Eleanor and Perrie frown at that, sharing a confused look with each other before he's the centre of their attention again. "What do you mean?"

"I'm not, bonded, yet." He hesitantly says, keeping his eyes down.

Perrie and Eleanor gasp again. "Are you going to make it special, then?"

"I don't know, to be honest." He shrugs. "We didn't really sit down and talk about it."

Perrie hums. "You should. When are you planning to do it?"

Louis bites his lower lip. "As in, mate?"

Eleanor nods.

"I don't know."

Perrie coos, scooting her chair closer to his so she could engulf him into a hug. "It's okay, babe. You'll figure it out."

"Are you ready, though?" Eleanor asks, keeping a focused attention on his face.

Louis blushes. "I am, I guess."

She raises her eyebrows. "Are you saying that if tonight they initiate anything, you'd go with it?"

Louis doesn't reply.

"How far have you gone?" Perrie wonders.

"I haven't touched any of their cocks, if that's what you are wondering about." Louis' face flushes, getting harder and harder to maintain eye contact with them.

Perrie and Eleanor share another look. "Well, what have you done, then?"

Louis squirms in his seat. "Well, Edward and I took a shower together this morning."

Eleanor gives him a suggestive look. "Did anything happen?"

Louis can't help a small smile, his blush intensifying. "He got me off."

"Did you touch him?"

"No."

Perrie scoots even closer. "You didn't do anything? You didn't suck his dick?"

"Perrie!"

His friends feign an annoyed face. "Oh come on, Lou. You know you can talk about anything with us."

"You two are so nosy." He complains, only half-heartedly.

Eleanor flips her hair back, leaning forward. "That is true."

"Have you thought about it?" Perrie continues asking him.

"About what?"

"Sex, mating, bonding, all that." Eleanor waves her hand, her voice not necessarily low enough. A middle aged woman two tables away frowns disapprovingly their way.

Louis sighs. "Of course I did." Another sigh escapes him and he sags back into his seat. "But like you said, I'm scared."

"Why, exactly?" Eleanor questions, tilting her head to one side.

He looks at her in disbelief. "Well, I'm sorry for being scared. The only person who has touched me is _me_!" He pauses. "And maybe Edward."

Eleanor and Perrie don't even look fazed.

"Have they asked you to do anything you don't want to?" Eleanor asks.

"No."

"Have they touched you without your permission?" asks Perrie.

"No."

"Do you feel like they are going to ask you to do anything that you wouldn't want to do?"

Louis gasps, betrayed. "Of course not!"

"Would they ever touch you without your permission?"

"I don't think so." Louis murmurs, recalling Edward's reaction to Louis pretending like he disapproved of the Alpha staring at his arse.

"Then _what_ exactly are you scared of?" Perrie stares at him, her eyebrows furrowing together and her lips pursed downwards in confusion.

Louis doesn't reply yet, because the waiters choose that moment to come and deliver their food. Once they're alone again, he speaks up. "They're just, I don't know.. They're so perfect, and..."

They stare at him expectantly, waiting for him to continue.

He huffs. "You know, I'm inexperienced and all." His shoulders start to hunch, trying to make himself small. "I'm scared I'm not going to be good enough for them, you know?"

Eleanor and Perrie stare at him with their mouths open for a moment. And then they burst out laughing.

At Louis' offended face, Perrie is quick to reach out and grab his hand. "No, we're not laughing at you."

"Actually, we are." Eleanor pipes in, still cackling.

Perrie tries warning her with a look, and Eleanor sputters but her laughter doesn't cease. The blonde rolls her eyes, deciding not to pay attention to Eleanor. "If we're being serious, Lou, your arse is already a godsend. It's probably enough to make up for any mistake you're going to do."

Louis narrows his eyes at her. "I can't decide yet whether I should be flattered or offended."

"We're serious."

"Lou, they're your Alphas. And they sound like they genuinely care a lot about you. I don't think you have to worry about anything." Perrie assures him.

Eleanor nods her agreement. "Yeah. Besides, you're really one hot Omega. I wonder how they go on this long without bedding you."

Louis scowls at his friend. "Hey."

"I'm not objectifying you. I'm just saying, if I were them, I'd be on my knees begging to have a taste of you."

"Should I be worried?" Louis teases, sending all of them into a fit of laughter.

"Fuck off."

"So, have you come to a decision yet?"

"About what?"

"Whether you're going to take the three of them at once, or are you going to go one by one?"

"I don't know, what do you think?"

"Well, how would I know? What's your preference?"

"The thought of being with all of them excites me, but at the same time, I don't know if I can handle that?"

"Our bodies are made to take that, don't worry." Eleanor winks at him. "It's even worse when you are in heat. You'll be begging for it."

Louis blushes, hoping it won't come to that.

"Speaking of which, when's your heat?"

Louis pauses. "I'm not sure."

"Lou, what the fuck? How could you not know?"

Louis groans. "My first heat was my last heat. After going through that without an Alpha I want to be with, I never want to be in the position ever again. I started taking suppressants right away. Haven't had any heat since then."

Eleanor chuckles, amusement dancing in her eyes. "Oh, Louis, you are going to be in one Hell of a ride."

* * *

"How was your day?" Edward asks as Louis settles himself down in the passenger seat.

"Fun." Louis chirps. "Am so glad I got to see Eleanor and Perrie again."

"You haven't seen them in a while?"

Louis shakes his head. "No, Eleanor is always overseas for work, and Perrie gets really busy, being a nurse and all. So I only get the chance to see them once in a while."

Edward nods, signalling that he's listening. "Was Ledbury good?"

"Yeah, nice."

Louis hums, reaching out for Edward's hand. After all that talk with Eleanor and Perrie, he suddenly wants nothing more than to be with his Alphas. At times like this, he's really grateful that he has friends who don't judge him and help him with his problems no matter how weird the problems are.

Edward instantly clasps their hands together, bringing them up so that he could drop a kiss on the back of Louis' palm. "Your heart is racing." He suddenly points it out.

Louis blushes, his smile uncontrollable. "Yeah, it's been doing that a lot around you, lately."

Edward doesn't reply, but he carefully brushes his lips across the inside of Louis' wrist.

* * *

"Um... why are we here?" Louis asks quietly as Edward leads him into the store, their hands clasped together with fingers intertwined. The Omega hopes his palm is not sweating too much.

Edward pauses in his track, turning to him. "I'm buying you new clothes." He tells him, squeezing Louis' hand once.

Louis doesn't get a chance to start questioning that statement because a salesgirl chooses to come and greet them at that moment.

"Hello, welcome. How can I help you today?" The girl asks politely, flashing both of them a friendly, professional smile. It makes Louis relax a little.

Edward gives a curt nod in Louis' direction. "We're looking to buy him some new clothes."

Her face brightens and she starts to walk off, Edward trailing behind her and pulling Louis along. "Of course! What kind of attire would you be looking for?"

"Edward." Louis whimpers, pleading the Alpha to listen to him.

"What is it, baby?" He questions, stopping them again. The salesgirl doesn't even look offended that they are yet to answer her question, content to stand a few metres away to wait for them.

"I'm flattered that you want to buy me clothes.." Louis cringes as he looks around, wondering how much one piece of a dress shirt would cost in this kind of store. Then his eyes find Edward's face again. "But they don't have to be bought from here."

Edward's face softens. "Kitten, _I_ want to buy you new clothes. Don't you think it's up to me to choose the brands whatsoever?" He replies in amusement, eyebrow quirking up.

Louis pouts. "I don't need expensive clothes."

"No, you don't." Edward agrees, nodding his head thoughtfully. "But we can afford them, so I don't see any problem."

"No." Louis protests. " _You_ can afford them, I don't."

Edward sighs, but there's still a small smile on his lips as he steps closer. "Don't think too much about it, yeah?" His arm curls around the Omega's waist, a hand reassuringly stroking his hip. "Let me spoil you, please. I want to."

Louis narrows his eyes, the pout still intact in place. He crosses his arms and huffs quietly. "Do I even have a say in this?"

"Of course." Edward says, nodding again. "You can choose what colour you want to have."

The Omega can't even be upset because Edward lets out this quiet laugh when Louis hits his arm, a sound that Louis has noticed is only reserved for Marcel and Harry; and _him_.

"Fine." He rolls his eyes, body relaxing again. "Fine."

"Fantastic." Edward's smile widens, kissing Louis' cheek. He keeps his arm around Louis' waist even as he takes a step back and stands next to the Omega.

The salesgirl smiles again when they approach her. "Are we doing alright?" She tilts her head to one side, noticing Louis' discomfort just now.

Louis nods. "Yeah, we're good."

"Good. Where would you like to start?"

* * *

"They all look the same!" Louis is close to screeching as Edward asks him to choose between three white dress shirts that look identical.

Edward hums, pursing his lips as his eyes goes from one dress shirt to another. "The embroidery is different." He notes, looking at one of the salespeople that is holding two of the dress shirts. The salesperson nods in agreement, not daring to say otherwise.

Louis is going to lose his mind.

"They're just shirts!" He tells the Alpha.

Edward hums again. "You have a point." He waves his hand. "We'll take all three."

"Edward."

"Hush, princess. Do you want to look at the blue ones too?"

Louis falls silent for a second. "The dark blue ones." He grumbles.

"Okay." Edward walks over to him, kissing the edge of his mouth. Louis wonders when he let himself become so defenceless against an Alpha.

As Edward walks off to ask the salespeople to bring them dark blue shirts for Louis to look at, the Omega's phone starts ringing. His face breaks out into a smile when he sees that Harry is calling.

"Hello."

"Hey, Lou." Harry greets him back from the end of the line, making his smile stretch wider across his lips. "Why are you not home yet? Are you and Edward doing fine?"

"Yeah, we're alright. Edward is taking me shopping." Louis tells him. "He kept insulting me and my clothes."

Harry laughs. "I'm sure he means well."

"By insulting me."

"He just wants you to dress nice."

"He just wants me to dress in expensive clothes, you mean." Louis corrects him.

Harry cackles louder. "Edward loves spoiling people. Just let him do it."

Louis sighs heavily. _That_ is one thing he thinks he'd struggle to get used to. "Right. I just think that this is all unnecessary."

"It is. But it makes Edward happy." Harry reminds him.

Louis takes a look at his Alpha nearby, noting how engrossed he is into a conversation with a salesgirl about the dark blue shirt that he is holding. The colour is really nice and it looks so soft.

"Harry, I'll call you back?"

"It's okay, Lou. Just kiss me when you come home later."

Louis grins. "I can do that."

He cuts off the call and pushes the phone back into his pocket. Shortly after, Edward appears with the shirt he was holding.

"What do you think of this one?" Edward asks him, warily showing the shirt to Louis.

Louis touches the fabric with reluctance, his face clearing out with impression when he finds it to be really soft. "It feels so nice!"

"Do you want it?"

Louis can't help the small laugh. "Okay, Edward."

Edward kisses him, brief and chaste. But somehow Louis is still hyperventilating even when Edward has walked away again, calling out for the salespeople to pack up the clothes Louis has chosen during the past hour.

* * *

Louis bites on his lower lip, his heart probably doing a weird, excited dance in his chest while he watches Edward walks around the car. The Alpha is not even looking at Louis, too busy fixing his jacket despite they're already home and he would most likely take it off for a shower later. And yet Louis can't take his eyes off of him, watching him while he walks up to the passenger door to open it up for Louis.

Louis is being treated like a princess, and he loves it.

"Why are you smiling alone to yourself?" Edward asks, his eyebrow tilting up with amusement glinting in his eyes.

Louis' smiles even wider, and his cheeks tint a little as he climbs out of the car. Edward refuses to step back as he holds the door open, letting Louis crowd up into his space once the Omega has exited the vehicle.

"Just thinking about how happy I am." Louis mutters softly.

It's unfair, really. Although it hasn't been that long, Louis has been in this position - where he's close enough to Edward to be able to count his eyelashes - for too many times already. And yet it still takes his breath away when they're in such proximity that he can pin point the exact spot of the Alpha's freckles on his face if he wants to. And it's certainly not fair at all that Louis feels like he's going to get an asthma attack, while Edward stands there as if Louis doesn't affect him at all.

Edward smirks, and Louis is pretty sure his heart just stopped working. "Is it us making you happy?"

Louis replies with a nod, his arms snaking around Edward's torso as he slowly steps forward until they're pressed together. He buries his face into Edward's neck, inhaling the Alpha's scent. His eyes fall shut, and he feels like he could burst with how content he is when strong arms curl around him and hold him tight. "I'm so, so glad that I found you, Edward. All of you."

He feels Edward's soft lips against his hair. "And I you, Louis. And us you."

Louis lets him go after a moment, giving him a small smile. Edward keeps Louis close to him as he locks the car before leading the Omega away to the door that leads up to the entrance hall of their home.

"Aren't we going to bring the shopping bags along?" Louis questions, stopping halfway up the stairs.

"The Betas will get them later, baby. Don't worry." Edward assures him.

The Omega nods, only then remembering that they have the Betas to help.

"I'm going up to take a shower and then nap." Edward says as they enter the lift, pressing the button to the top floor. "You should have a rest too before dinner."

Louis shakes his head. "I want to spend time with Harry. Haven't got to do that yet."

Edward doesn't reply to his statement, just gives him a curt nod to signal that he heard the Omega.

The doors open, and both of them step out, their shoulders brushing.

Edward suddenly pauses in his steps, scratching his head. "Listen, Lou.."

Louis listens attentively, but he can't deny that he's a little nervous of what Edward is about to say. The tone of his voice scares him a little, as if Edward doesn't know whether or not to talk to Louis about whatever he currently has in mind at the moment.

"Since you're spending time with Harry.." Edward starts, making Louis' heart beats a little faster. "Do you mind if Marcel joins me for shower?"

Louis sucks in a sharp breath, then bursts out laughing.

At the Omega's reaction, Edward awkwardly chuckles, although it does nothing to conceal the obvious confusion on his face.

Louis can't hold himself back, he has to surge forward and kiss Edward, wrapping his arms around his neck. Although it's not a proper kiss because Louis can't stop smiling, the Alpha still presses his lips back against his.

"What's funny?" Edward questions, his tone scolding.

Louis loosens his hold a bit. "Why are you asking me? You don't need my permission to have _fun_ with your brothers." Louis murmurs, wriggling his eyebrows.

Edward bursts out laughing. "You're ridiculous."

"Excuse me? I'm not the one asking stupid questions around here." Louis bites back.

"So you don't mind?" Edward stares down at him, his hands warm on Louis' hips.

"Nope." Louis confirms, popping the p. "Honestly Edward, I'm the new addition here. I don't have a say."

"Of course you do."

Louis raises his eyebrows at that. "You wouldn't do it if I asked you not to?"

"Yeah." Edward kisses his nose. "But I know you wouldn't say no."

"How come?"

"Mainly because you might just join in instead." A hand pinches his bum, making him squeal in surprise.

"Don't get your hopes up too high, Styles. You haven't even got me in bed yet." Louis teases, giving off his confident vibe, yet his cheeks still colour.

Edward falls silent for a moment, a serious expression taking over his face. "We're ready whenever you are."

Louis turns redder, but he's smiling, and he's pulling Edward close again. "Okay." He says, and then he's walking away, calling out for Harry.

Yep, Edward wants to keep him.

* * *

"Harry!" Louis beams when he finally finds him in the gaming room.

The mentioned Alpha looks away from the screen of the TV, his own face turning into a beam. "Hey, Lou. Didn't know you're back already."

Louis walks over to him, straddling Harry's lap on the bean bag. Harry doesn't even get a chance to be surprised before Louis is covering his mouth with a greeting kiss.

"Hi." Louis whispers when he pulls away, only slightly so he could speak. He can feel Harry's breath on his lips.

"Hello." Harry grins.

"How was your day?" Louis asks, reaching up to brush his thumb across Harry's cheek. He's pretending that he's brushing something away, but God knows he's just finding excuses to touch him. Not that he needs one.

"Not that eventful. I mostly slept." He replies, leaning into Louis' touch.

"Sounds fun, better than work." Louis purses his lips. Harry's mouth is so pink and tempting that he can't hold back from dipping down and kissing him again.

"I disagree." Harry says when they part, but he doesn't give space for Louis to reply, because their lips are connecting one more time. "I'd definitely take a day with kids over sleeping any day."

"You would, wouldn't you?" Louis narrows his eyes. "You should take my place then, be a teacher instead."

Harry giggles. "I would love to, Lou. But I have zero knowledge on how to be a teacher. We can't let the future generation be ruined by an incompetent educator like me."

Louis bursts out laughing. "I'm sure you can't be too bad. Besides, we're only teaching them the basic things like numbers and ABCs." He says. "And your face itself would be enough to make them listen to you."

"It's okay, I love my job." Harry grins, showing off his dimples.

"Yeah? Good." Louis bends down, pressing their foreheads together. "You're amazing at it anyway."

"You think so?"

"Yeah."

Louis gives him one last kiss before he's shifting until he's sitting in between Harry's legs instead of on his lap. When he sees the game on the TV, he grows excited. "I want to play too!"

And that's how Edward and Marcel find them two hours later, with Harry resting his chin on Louis' shoulder, his arms looped around the Omega, and they're both shouting at each other over the game.

* * *

"So, have we decided?" Marcel suddenly asks, appearing from the closet without wearing a shirt. Instead, the piece of clothing is in his hands, and he's moving it around until he finds the right way to put it on. Louis finds the sight of the topless Alpha very appealing.

Harry sits up a little and shakes his head. The movement disturbs Louis' peace where he was comfortably snuggling into Harry's chest, and the Omega whines. "Sorry, kitten." He apologises, moving so that he's leaning against the headboard again with Louis tucked in his side. Once Louis is quiet and cosy, Harry turns to his brother. "Edward wants to do it either on Saturday or Sunday. We haven't decided yet. Which one do you think it should be?"

Marcel hums thoughtfully, pulling the shirt down over his body and Louis is sad that the view of toned abs and milky skin is gone. "Sunday is okay, I think. If we do it on Saturday, we won't really get the time to spend together, since they're most likely to stay for the night. If it happens on Sunday, we still have Saturday."

"Wait, what are we talking about?" Louis asks, confused. He doesn't even bother lifting his head; Harry's chest is very comfortable.

Marcel climbs onto the bed. "The party. You know, the one Mum suggested?"

Louis lights up excitedly upon hearing that; he even makes the effort to lift his head to look at the Alpha. "Really?"

Harry nods in confirmation, making Louis turn to him. "Yeah. Mum told us to celebrate our birthday as well."

"That's great!" Louis cheers, the happiness on his face prompting the Alphas to cast him fond looks. "I didn't get to celebrate it with you, yet."

"If you want to _celebrate_ , I could think of a special way." Harry insinuates into the Omega's ear, a mischievous smirk starting to appear on his face. His hand that was originally on Louis' waist slowly makes its way down to his bum, gripping a cheek.

Louis blushes, giggling. His heart skips a beat at the suggestion and he can't exactly put a finger on what he's actually feeling at the moment; is he nervous, or is he excited? He doesn't know. Why is he even giggling?

"Get your head out of the gutter. We're spending it in a civilised, proper way, where there would be children and other human beings present." Marcel reminds them both. "Any other kind of celebration can be discussed later."

Harry pouts.

Louis shrugs. "Next year then." He winks at Harry, making the Alpha laugh.

Marcel turns on the TV, flipping through the channel to find something for them to watch before they sleep.

Louis notices that Edward is not around, then voices his concern.

"He's in his office." Marcel informs him, putting the remote down upon stumbling across a channel showing Harry Potter. "They are discussing a new project on the phone. The directors told me it's going to be a huge one."

"Well, that's great!" Louis replies. "Does it have to happen at this hour, though?"

Marcel crawls up the bed until he can move under the blanket, cuddling up behind Louis. "It's a conference call. There are other people from other continents. So Edward wanted to do it at a time that would be most convenient for the majority of them. Besides, it's not that late."

Louis hums, agreeing. It's only ten o'clock, so he tells himself not to worry too much that Edward wouldn't get enough sleep.

"Talking about a project.." Harry starts, his eyes shifting from Louis to Marcel. "I might have a new one coming up."

Marcel's face brightens at the same time Louis' does. And they chorus out a, "Really?"

"Well, tell us about it then, Haz." Marcel prompts, grabbing the remote to lower the volume. Harry looks happy with the response that he got, but he also looks a little smug.

"I can't tell you yet. It's still an ongoing one." He says instead.

Louis really wants to kiss the smug grin off his face.

"What about you, Marcel?" Louis asks, turning around and leaving Harry's warmth in favour of snuggling up to Marcel's side.

Marcel grins, curling his arm around Louis' shoulder while both of them ignore Harry's complain of being left alone. "Nothing much, why are you asking?" He teases, bending down at the same time Louis stretches his neck until their lips meet halfway.

Louis hums softly into the kiss, giggling slightly when he feels Harry pawing at his arse before the Alpha is laying his head on Louis' hip, arms curled around Louis' legs. His hand slowly rubs up and down Marcel's chest, enjoying the feeling of toned pecs beneath his palm.

"I was asking if you got anything new going on, twat." Louis laughs as their lips separate with a smacking sound, his hand playfully slapping against Marcel's chest.

"Oh." The Alpha howls with laughter too once he realises his mistake. "I might have a new book coming." He shrugs.

Louis is immediately intrigued. "What is it about, then?"

"It's a secret."

Louis pouts. "How come?"

"It just is." Marcel replies unapologetically, kissing Louis' cheek.

Harry snorts below them, his eyes transfixed on the telly. "Don't bother trying, Lou. Marcy _never_ tells anyone about what he's working on."

"That's not true!" Marcel gasps scandalously.

"It's true." Another voice says, and Louis brightens that his third Alpha is here too. Edward appears at the door with a tired expression, but there's faint amusement in his eyes caused by the exchange between Harry and Marcel.

"Yeah." Harry rises onto his bum, pointing an accusing finger at his younger brother. "You've never let me or Edward read your books before they're published."

Marcel scowls, but only half-heartedly. "I can't believe you actually hold a grudge about this."

"That's because Harry is petty." Edward supplies, disappearing into the closet.

"Hey! I'm not!" Harry protests so petulantly that Louis chortles at the expression on the Alpha's face.

"Harry, you told someone to step on a lego because she wasn't looking at you when you smiled at her." Marcel reminds him in a monotoned voice.

Louis bursts out laughing.

"I was ten!"

"Jesus, are you still ten, then? Stop fighting about this." Edward complains as he reappears into the room, wearing nothing but a pair of shorts and a worn t-shirt.

Marcel and Harry fall silent at that, knowing better than not to obey. However, it is still entertaining for Louis to see that two of the triplets are glaring at each other despite Edward telling them to cut it out.

Louis slowly shifts away from Marcel as Edward gets on the bed, reaching out for the front of Edward's shirt and tugging him close. A pleased sound comes up from his throat when Edward shuffles up until he's smothered the Omega with his body, their chests pressing together.

Louis' heart starts beating faster as Edward's lips dominate his. The thought of all four of them on the bed, and it's still quite too early to go to sleep, makes him excited all of a sudden. Like a flick of a switch, arousal courses through his body in a flash.

Edward moves a bit and suddenly he's fitted in between Louis' legs, and when Louis opens his eyes, Marcel and Harry are there. They're not even looking at him; they're caught up in a cuddle, probably making up for the small argument they had just now, but Louis feels hot, and he just _wants_.

His cock is twitching in his pants, and Louis moans when Edward massages their tongues together just right. "Edward." He pleads, channeling all his desires through that one single moan of a name.

Edward pulls back, staring at him right in the eye. "No." He doesn't say it harshly, voice still gentle and quiet, but it hurts nonetheless. Before Louis can slide out from underneath him in embarrassment and hurt, Edward quickly kisses him again. "Not tonight." He murmurs, hugging Louis tightly.

"Why?" Louis breathes out in confusion, hurt still lacing his voice.

"Tomorrow's Friday." Marcel says, reaching out to brush a thumb across his cheek. 

At Louis' frown, Harry adds in. "We don't want you and Edward going to work tired. And it's not exactly fun if me and Marcel wake up without you two on the day after our first night." He winks cheekily, making Louis blush.

"Okay.." Louis finally yields, hiding his face in his hands.

Edward chuckles softly, rolling over so that he's lying next to Louis instead of on top of him. "Don't be embarrassed." He consoles, trying to pull Louis' hands down so that he could see that pretty face. Louis does not relent.

"I just got rejected by my Alphas, let me live." The Omega retorts.

"Hey, come on babe, we did not reject you." Marcel murmurs, patting Harry's hip so that the Alpha would move away, giving space for Marcel to get to the Omega.

"To be honest, we'd mount you right now if we can." Harry says, a little bit solemnly.

It sounds so ridiculous that Louis can't help the giggle. "Nothing's stopping you."

"Not tonight." Edward says again, stricter this time.

"Edward is." Harry says in response to what Louis previously said.

"Tomorrow night." Marcel suggests. "Or Saturday night, whichever you prefer."

"You make it sound like you're going to take the whole night." Louis sighs, his tone accusing.

Edward smiles although Louis can't see him, and he tugs at the Omega's wrist to drop a kiss on his cheek. "Trust me, kitten. We are."

"I mean, your arse itself deserves at least two hours of attention."

Louis finally shows them his face again, bright red and disapproving as he looks at Marcel. "Don't talk about my arse if you're not going to touch it tonight."

Edward pinches one of his arsecheeks, making him squeal in surprise. "There, I touched your arse. Now go to sleep."

"Bossy." Louis grumbles, slapping Edward's hand away and sitting up on the bed.

All of them watch in amusement as Louis starts crawling away.

"Where are you going?" Edward is the one who voices the question in the triplets' heads.

"I'm cuddling Harry tonight, you can have Marcel." Louis feigns an annoyed look at Edward, nudging Marcel away from Harry so he could shamelessly fit himself at Harry's side.

The middle triplet whoops in victory. "Ha! In your face, Edward!" He points an index finger at his brother.

It's uncanny how synchronised it is when Edward and Marcel roll their eyes that Louis bursts out laughing at how done they are with Harry's antics.

Harry kisses the side of his head and Louis loves it, loves the feeling that he's cared for. He closes his eyes, leaning into the caress of soft lips.

Edward turns off the lights while Marcel turns off the telly, and suddenly the room is dark and quiet.

There are some shuffling while Louis' eyes slowly get used to the dark, and then he can see that Edward has got his arms around Marcel, the latter being the small spoon. The sight is fairly cute.

"Goodnight, Alphas." Louis murmurs, followed by a small yawn.

"Goodnight, Lou." Harry whispers, and Marcel echoes his words.

"Goodnight, love." Edward says.

Louis falls asleep with a smile, his face pressed to Harry's neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I was supposed to write long smut but, I wanted Louis to have a moment with one of them first that is short, awkward and just, blergh. Not sure if I managed to convey that in my writing, I suck at writing but I want to do it anyway. So take what you can get soz. Besides, writing smut is art. And art is _hard_! There's a reason why those two words rhyme. And I suck at art, :/ But don't worry, their mating and bonding night is going to come soon. I don't know how I'm going to pull that off, I'll try.
> 
> I hope the chapter is okay. Did you cringe as many times as I did? Yes? No? Do tell me what you think in the comments, and leave a kudo if you haven't! Thank you for reading!! 
> 
> Love, Rose xx


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow. I didn't realise that I left you guys hanging for this long. Ahhh!! I'm so sorry. I've been so busy and I've been so stressed out with my assignments and term papers and finals that I just want to lie down and die. I'm so done with my studies that I actually took a break to write instead of study. My semester has been so hard on me. :(
> 
>  **WARNING!** In this chapter, the triplets open up to Louis about something that happened in their past. The events that are talked about in that scene might be triggering to some, so I just want to give you a heads up.
> 
> I hope this chapter is okay. My finals end in three weeks, so after that I can fully get back to writing so the next chapter would be better. I'm sorry for the _really_ late update, and thank you so much for reading, I love you all!  <3

Louis giggles when he is woken up by the sound of a blaring ship horn _again_. Harry is grumbling in his sleep, muttering incoherent words under his breath as he rolls over, and Marcel actually gets off the bed to turn it off himself, groaning the whole time. He trudges back to the bed, glaring at Edward.

"Shut up." Harry hisses at Louis, pressing a pillow at his face to muffle his giggles. When Louis dumps the plush pillow away, he laughs louder.

"Dear God, why are you so happy at the crack of dawn?" Marcel asks, stopping beside the bed with his fingers pressing at his temples. What is wrong with the household this morning?

Louis pouts at that, the happy sounds quieting down. "Am I not allowed to be happy?"

Harry's arms snake up his body and he's dragged back until he is trapped against a strong chest. "Of course you are." Harry murmurs in his ear, kissing the spot behind his earlobe. Butterflies erupt in his tummy, and he suppresses a shiver. "Just do it quietly, please. Some of us are trying to sleep."

Louis grins, watching while Marcel literally starts kicking at Edward to wake him up. The eldest Alpha growls low in his throat, but he sits up anyway, then grows onto his feet, leaving the spot in front of Louis vacant. As Marcel climbs back onto the bed, Louis holds his arms out which Marcel happily dives into.

Edward is checking his emails with one eye popped open again; a hand on his hip. Louis is starting to get used to the picture.

Gosh, Louis is so in love with them.

Blinking lazily, Louis' lips curl into a smile at the initially alien feeling in his chest that had grown into someting familiar. It's been there this whole time, but somehow it feels extra intensified today, and he has zero doubt about it. He knows it's going to happen sooner or later, because he's never felt this way before. He doesn't need to guess; he just knows. After all, it isn't that hard.

He had a thought that it's going to be scary, but it's not. It's effortless, and it's easy. And there's no denying it; Louis Tomlinson is irrevocably in love with the triplets.

"Do you think they will mind if I take a leave today?" Louis asks as Marcel buries his face at the Omega's neck. He pretends his heart is not doing a somersault in his chest. The feeling spreads to his stomach, and he desperately wants to let them know. But he wants to find the right time. Not yet.

Louis hums softly, pulling Marcel tighter into him. He's pressed up against two Alphas, two pairs of arms around him. Louis won't move even if it's the end of the world. It should be illegal to feel this content.

"No, they won't." Marcel mumbles, then presses his lips to Louis' skin. The warmth radiating from Marcel and Harry goes straight to his heart.

Harry hums a sound of agreement. "The children can live without you for one day."

The mention of the children reminds Louis of why he became a teacher in the first place. "Hmm, can't do that. Got the future of this generation in my hands." He says, already trying to get up again.

"Nooooo. Don't gooo." Harry pleads, clutching Louis tighter.

"Stay, please." Marcel murmurs sleepily, not willing to let Louis go anytime soon.

Louis laughs, relaxing back into the mattress again. "Alright, alright." He winks at Edward when he glances their way.

The Alpha smirks, shaking his head in amusement.

As Edward disappears into the bathroom, Louis lets the comfort of being held pull him down into a short slumber.

Harry is sleeping on top of him when Edward has to nudge his brothers off to even find Louis to wake him up forty five minutes later. The weight of having the Alpha on top of him makes him feel like he doesn't have responsibilities to get to. "Jesus, Harry. You're going to kill him in your sleep one day," Edward is saying.

"Will not." Harry mumbles out, but he rolls over. Louis' lungs feel a little clearer, but he wishes Harry is still on top of him.

"'Time is it?" Louis yawns, sitting up to rub his eyes. He's still a little sleepy.

"It's six."

Louis nods, removing Marcel's arm from around his waist and climbing off of the bed.

When he exits the shower ten minutes later, Harry and Marcel have scooted over on the bed until they're snuggling together. Louis smiles at the sight, stopping shortly to stare before he moves on to the closet.

Thankfully, there are not perverted hands trying to grab his arse while he tries to get dressed today, so Louis manages to put on his clothes in peace. Not that he would mind otherwise.

By half past six, Louis is already joining Edward in the dining room for breakfast.

"Good morning." He greets as he walks over to the Alpha, bending down to give him a chaste kiss before he takes his seat next to him.

"Morning." Edward replies, putting down his phone once he finishes reading the article. He hadn't started with breakfast yet, deciding to read news online while he waited for Louis.

Louis grabs a piece of toast, popping it into his mouth and taking a bite. "Do Harry and Marcel never join you for breakfast?"

"Only on weekends, usually." Edward replies, grabbing some sausages into his plate. "The Betas usually just pack me my breakfast and I'd eat it in the office."

"But now there's me." Louis grins, tilting his head to his shoulder.

Edward wants to bite him, mark him up. Instead he smiles. This Omega always manages to make him feel things. "Yes. Now there's you."

Louis sips on his tea, then clears his throat. "Would you mind if I stop by to see Alex after work? I want to see how he's doing."

"Of course not." Edward replies. "Should I pick you up at his place, then?"

Louis ponders, pressing his fist to his chin. "You'll finish a little late?"

The Alpha gives him a nod. "Yeah. How does seven sound? We can have dinner."

"That sounds lovely." Louis smiles, his eyes crinkling.

* * *

Louis sits down, watching his students draw excitedly on their papers. Since he's sure that they can do without his attention for a moment, Louis pulls out his phone and sends out a text to the group chat with Eleanor and Perrie.

 **Louis:** Are you girls free tomorrow?

Eleanor reads it immediately and shoots back a reply.

 **El:** I am, what's up?

 **Louis:** I want to shop for some things. Up for it?

 **Pez:** I'm in!!!!!

 **El:** We'll pick you up.

* * *

Edward stares at the phone on his desk, the gears turning in his head. After a moment too long, he finally reaches for it. Opening up the contact list, he thumbs for Marcel's name, calling his brother.

Marcel picks up after two rings. "Yeah?"

"Come over for lunch. Bring Harry along. We need to talk." He requests, voice clipped and leaving no room for protest.

Marcel is quiet. "What is this about, Edward?"

Silence is his answer before Edward whispers his reply. "Just come, please. I'll see you later."

"Alright." Marcel's voice visibly softens. "Love you, Edward."

"Love you too." Edward replies. And then Marcel cuts off the call.

He still has two hours before lunch. Time to get to work.

* * *

Two hours pass by within too few blinks. All of a sudden his door is thrown open without any knock whatsoever, and Harry strolls in. He looks so pretentious with his golden boots and his hands buried in his pockets while he chews a gum. Edward wants to kiss him.

"Hello, brother." Harry greets cheerfully. Marcel ambles in behind him, closing the door.

"I thought I said to meet me for lunch?" Edward asks, trying to feign annoyance but God knows he's relieved of the day's stress when Harry climbs over his chair to straddle him.

"I know." Harry responds, kissing his jaw. "But I miss seeing you in your 'boss chair'. You look so hot."

"Do I?" Edward teases, throwing his head back slightly when Harry starts kissing down his neck.

"You do." Marcel grins, crossing his arm as he stops in front of the table, standing in the middle of the office.

"Wish I could ride you in here." Harry admits, sinking his teeth into soft skin.

Edward's breath hitches, and he grips Harry's hips tightly. "Harry." He gasps. "Not today."

Harry whines, starting to rock their bodies together. "Why don't we skip lunch? We can fuck here. Marcel can watch."

Harry's suggestion makes a reasonable argument, but they really need to talk. Edward lets Harry's mouth dominate his for a moment, just to let Harry enjoy himself first before he moves his hand from Harry's hip to his thigh, slapping the spot to stop his brother. "Harry." He says warningly.

The mentioned Alpha stops the rolls of his hips with a pout. "You're not fun anymore."

"I'm sorry, baby." Edward apologises, capturing Harry's lips in a chaste kiss. "But we have a serious matter to discuss."

"Okay." He sighs, climbing off of Edward. "At least Marcel ate me out in your office this morning."

Edward almost falls back onto his chair when he tries to stand up. "Excuse me?"

Marcel chuckles. "Harry was pretending to be a secretary. I was the boss, apparently."

Edward blinks at his brother, making Harry smile sheepishly.

"What?" Harry sticks out his tongue. "You never let me ride you in your office anymore."

"So you decided to ride Marcel in _my_ office?"

"Yes." Marcel and Harry reply at the same time.

"It feels much better being fucked there." Harry adds. "Especially when you're not around."

"Unbelievable." Edward mumbles under his breath, dismissing the topic as he grabs his phone and turns the computer off. "Let's go."

Marcel and a still giggling Harry comply, quickly trailing behind their brother to exit Edward's office.

* * *

"What is it that you want to talk about?" Marcel asks after they've made their order and sent the waiter away. Instead of choosing any other restaurants, they decided to just eat at one of their nearest hotels.

Edward releases a heavy breath. "Do you remember, what happened?"

The question is too vague, it should be confusing for Harry and Marcel. But the tone of Edward's voice itself is enough to take them back many years into the past. The middle and youngest triplets tense in their seats, looking at Edward warily. "What?"

Edward stares at them. "You know what."

"Edward." Marcel says once he's snapped out of his trance, reaching out to place a hand on his brother's arm. "We don't have to. We told ourselves we'd forget about it. Why are you bringing it up now?"

They all know the unspoken answer to that question. _Louis_.

Harry shakes his head, blinking repeatedly. "Why? Why would you want to tell him?"

Edward looks at his brothers, one by one. "I feel like he has a right to know. Especially before we mate and bond."

"What if it changes his mind?" Harry whispers, not daring to meet them in the eye. "What if he doesn't want us anymore after that?"

"What?" Marcel breathes out exasperatedly, his face scrunching up. "You know that's not going to happen. Louis won't do that."

Harry shakes his head. "We don't know that."

"It's our past." Marcel tries to reason, hoping Harry would see things in a different light. "It's no different than the night we first met."

"We were _saving_ him." Edward mutters.

"And you were saving _Harry_."

"Marcel, I was thirteen."

The youngest triplet makes a defeated sound, burying his face in his hands.

"I'm not that bad now, you know?" Harry starts, hesitating, keeping his eyes on his lap.

His brothers stare at him intently, giving him their full attention.

"If you feel like he should know because it's better for us to tell him before he asks about it, then maybe we don't have to." Harry toys with his own fingers as he speaks. "I don't think he would find out. I'm getting so much better now."

Edward sighs, the sound making Harry curl tighter into himself. He reaches out for Harry's hand, and Harry flinches, his body tensing even more. He only relaxes when Edward intertwines their fingers. "I'm so proud of you, baby."

"So am I." Marcel tells him, sending him a small smile from across the table.

Edward looks at Harry. "If you don't want us to tell him, it's fine. We don't have to." He breathes, blinking lazily for a moment. "Marcel's right anyway, it's our past."

Marcel hums quietly in agreement, while Harry stays silent.

Both of them patiently wait while they let Harry think about it.

Edward and Marcel don't even realise that they're holding their breath until Harry has nodded. "I think we should tell him."

Edward smiles reassuringly at him, silently telling him that they're okay with it. "If...." He trails off, but he already caught Marcel and Harry's attention when he spoke up. They stare at him, waiting for him to continue. Edward has no choice but to do so. "If he decides he doesn't want _me_ -"

"No." Marcel cuts off, glaring at Edward.

Harry seems to be lost for a moment regarding what they are talking about, but once what Edward said catches up with him, he scowls too. "No." He affirms, shaking his head.

"I'm just saying." Edward rolls his eyes. "I'll leave. I don't want to stand between you and him."

Marcel clenches his jaw. "It's always going to be you, Edward."

"Why would you do that?" Harry asks sadly, pulling his hand off of Edward's hold.

"I'm not." Edward sighs. "I was just saying."

"Well, Louis won't do that." Marcel says, shaking his head. "And _if_ he does, you're still not going anywhere, Edward."

Edward relaxes slightly into his seat, leaning back and smirking at his brothers. "You two love me so much, it's annoying sometimes."

"Fuck off." Marcel barks, but he's smiling.

* * *

Louis' teeth start sawing his bottom lip as he pulls his arm back to his side after knocking twice on the wooden door.

It opens not long after, and Alex appears.

"Lou!!" The Beta yells excitedly, his eyes lighting up. Louis receives no warning before he gets an armful of his former flatmate. He chuckles, and Alex pulls back for a second before hugging him tightly again. "What are you doing here, you twat?!"

Louis laughs louder at that. "Visiting you, of course."

"Well, come on in, then." Alex beckons, stepping back to give Louis space to enter the flat.

The living room still looks the same. Louis had expected that Hailey would give the room a look with her own touch but nothing has changed. He voices it out to Alex.

"Eh." He says. "She prefers it how it is. Said that she wanted the house to feel more like me, makes it more intimate. Weird girl, she is."

Hailey appears from the bedroom, sending Alex a playful look. From her expression, it's what Alex said that drove her out of there in the first place."You still love me."

Louis bursts out laughing as Alex shrugs. He beams at the girl when she walks over to give him a hug. "How are you, love?"

"I've been fine. What about you, Lou? I haven't seen you in a while." The smile is still intact on her face even after she's released him.

"I've been good, honestly." Louis replies, still smiling from ear to ear.

"Good?" Alex scoffs as all of them move to sit down. "He's proper happy. Can't you see the sun is shining out of his arse? That's how happy he is."

Louis howls with laughter.

"Oh, shut up." Hailey chastises, grinning. "Let him be."

"He gets to stay in a mansion, of course he's happy." Alex snickers.

"Are you not happy here with me, then?" Hailey asks, just to tease him.

That pulls a snicker out of Louis.

"'Course I am." Alex pouts. "But how are we going to have children in this house, babe? It's too small."

Hailey tuts, shaking her head. "You yourself are still a child. We can talk about having children when you've grown up."

She gets a high five from Louis.

* * *

By the time Louis looks at his watch again, it's already time for Edward to pick him up. He frowns at that. How did the time pass by so fast?

"What's with that face?" Hailey asks, curious.

Louis blinks, shaking his head and smiling reassuringly at her. "Nothing. Edward's on his way."

"Already?" Alex questions in surprise.

"Yeah.. we're having dinner out tonight." Louis tells him.

"That's too bad. We thought you were staying for dinner." Hailey says, her face a little disappointed.

Louis gives her an apologetic smile. "Sorry, love. Maybe next time, yeah?"

His phone vibrates.

 **Edward:** Arrived.

"He's here?"

Louis nods, getting onto his feet. "I'm so glad I stopped by."

Alex grins and takes a step forward to give him a hug. "Me too."

"It was nice seeing you again, Lou." Hailey says, waiting until Alex has stepped back to hug him as well.

"Me too, love." Louis replies, then gasps softly, finally remembering something. "Al, do you remember when we talked about that party?"

Alex nods, his face expectant. "Yeah, when we had Anne's delicious biscuits."

"It'll be on next Sunday. I'll text you the details later. Would you guys come?"

Alex brightens. "Are you kidding me, mate? Of course we'll be there!"

And then he's off, waving back to the couple as he leaves. He is a little bummed about only seeing Alex for a moment so short, but he's also excited about meeting his Alphas again after his day.

His heartbeat picks up when he sees the Rover waiting for him the moment he exits the building. The back door opens and Harry appears, smiling at him. Louis' first reaction is to be even more excited, but he's a little taken aback when he sees the foreign emotion in Harry's eyes.

"Hi." Louis greets, sliding into the back seat and closing the door.

"Hello, Lou." Marcel turns around to greet him, beckoning him in for a kiss.

Louis gladly leans forward, meeting Marcel's lips halfway. He frowns a little into the kiss, wondering why Marcel is being so careful, so gentle.

Louis pulls back and meets Edward's eyes in the rearview mirror. The Alpha's face is emotionless, his fingers gripping tightly on the steering wheel.

The tension doesn't seep in until after five minutes that Louis realises Harry has not requested for Louis to sit close to him, and that the car has been silent.

Louis doesn't want to ask, afraid it'd make things worse. But he does it anyway. "Is everything okay?"

Harry winces, only slightly, but Louis notices.

"Everything's fine." Edward says, his eyes on the road. "Why did you ask?"

Louis bites onto his lower lip. "Nothing."

And just like that, it's like a switch has been flipped the moment Louis asked, and the triplets start to relax. Even Edward's face clears out from any tension.

"How is Alex doing?" Marcel asks, not turning around from the passenger seat.

Louis still can't shake the feeling in his chest that tells him something is wrong, but he ignores it for the moment. Louis scoots closer to Harry, seeking his touch to calm his nerves. He's just thinking too much. "Uh, yeah, he's great. Hailey's moved in. He looks happy."

Harry quietly lifts his arm for Louis to fit into, and as the Alpha's scent fills his nose, Louis leans back against him, calmed. Maybe he really _is_ just thinking too much.

"Did you invite them to the party?" Edward questions, glancing at him in the rearview mirror.

Louis nods. "Yeah. They said that they're coming."

"Do you think it's fine with everyone that we invited them under such short notice?" Marcel directs the question to Edward.

The Alpha hums thoughtfully. "I think it's fine. Remember when Aunt Maggie made that invitation for Kat's wedding three days before and everyone still made it?"

"Yeah, yeah." Marcel pauses. "Yeah, we'll be fine."

Edward clears his throat. "Besides, it's just going to be an introductory celebration. We're not inviting them for a wedding _yet_." He purposely loudens his voice towards the end, making sure Louis hears it.

The Omega blushes, scrunching up his face and hiding it away into Harry's chest. Harry chuckles, burying his own face into Louis' hair.

They take him to Gastronhome, and Louis enjoys the food enough to forget the uneasiness he still has in his chest.

* * *

Louis takes a shower once they get home, already pulling his shirt out of his trousers the moment he walks through their bedroom door. His Alphas are still outside, talking among themselves. And the uneasiness returns.

_Is there something wrong?_

Louis shakes his head. No, he should not doubt his Alphas, regardless of what his heart is screaming at him.

Despite how hard he tries to ignore it, Louis can't help but think about it the whole time he's in the shower. It's not even in the back of his mind, it's fully there.

The triplets are not in when Louis exits the bathroom, and the room is still vacant when he walks out of the closet. Usually by this time, Edward would already be itching to take a shower to get rid of the day's sweat.

Louis sighs, walking over to the bed and getting on the soft mattress.

There's no use of him sitting around worrying about things that are probably not even there. Maybe his Alphas have some private problems they need to settle. Louis shouldn't be so insecure.

But shit, how could he not?

The triplets have everything. They have money, they have looks, they are happy with or without Louis, and they probably deserve better Omegas.

Louis just made himself very distressed thinking about it.

He's going to watch TV.

The three of them walk into the room one by one fifteen minutes later. Marcel looks worried and uncertain, and Harry looks like he just wants to disappear off the face of the earth. Edward appears to be calm, giving Louis a small smile while he undresses for shower.

Everyone is silent throughout the whole thing, and no sound fills the air except for the ones coming from the telly. Louis feels like the booming sound of his heartbeat is loud enough to startle the triplets.

But of course it doesn't. If Louis says so himself, the triplets are quite oblivious to the emotions he's going through right now.

Harry and Marcel change into a relaxed attire, then they're leaving without any glance at Louis whatsoever. Louis is left alone again, Edward disappearing into the bathroom.

Louis is confused, insecure, and worried at the same time.

Have they finally realised that they don't want him anymore?

Louis becomes more distressed at that, curling in on himself. His eyes are on the TV, but he's not watching.

He's not sure how long he's been sitting there staring at the telly screen, but he's so into it that he doesn't even notice it when Edward climbs onto the bed until strong arms are pulling him in.

"Hi." Edward whispers into his hair.

Louis immediately melts into his embrace, leaning into the touch. "Hi."

"Are you okay?" Edward asks quietly, playfully pinching Louis' cheek.

Louis nudges his hand away, his eyes seeking Edward's green ones. "Is something wrong?"

Edward sighs, and Louis' face falls.

"There's nothing wrong.." He trails off. "But there is something we need to talk about."

Louis' first instinct is to escape from the arms around him, so that's what he does. He ducks down and scoots back until there is a distance between them. "Are you breaking up with me?" He asks, voice loud and clear.

Edward widens his eyes, horror filling his expressions at the fact that Louis even suggested that. "What? No!"

Louis slightly relaxes, but he stays right where he is.

"It's not that, baby. I promise." Edward murmurs, reaching out to place a tentative palm on Louis' arm. "We have something to tell you, about us." His hand falls back to his lap. "About me, specifically."

"What is it?"

Edward smiles sadly, this time not hesitating to drag Louis back against his chest again. Their lips clash together before he could ask Edward about it, and Louis lets himself get lost into it, clutching on Edward's biceps.

"I love you." Edward says when he releases the Omega.

Louis' heart skips a beat. It's the first time Edward says it, but he can't even enjoy it because Edward is crawling away from him, getting off of the bed. "Edward?"

The Alpha stands beside the bed, his lips pressed into a tight line. "Marcel is going to tell you. And, I know you've always been worried about us not wanting you. We understand how you feel, because if you decide you don't want us anymore after what Marcel will tell you, we'll be alright." He pauses. "Not really, but we'll understand."

Tears prick at Louis' eyes, and he doesn't even know what's going on yet, but he's already crying. "Edward, what is going on?"

His Alpha ignores him, walking out of the door. It isn't long before Marcel walks in, looking as distressed as he was moments ago.

Marcel is quiet as he approaches the bed. Louis can't even keep up with his own heartbeat, the tempo fast and hurried where his chest rises and fall repeatedly. Despite so, Louis feels like he's holding his breath while Marcel climbs up in front of him.

"Marcel.." Louis' voice cracks when he speaks, going straight into Marcel's arms when the Alpha hesitatingly offers him a hug. "What's going on?"

Marcel clears his throat, leaning back against the headboard and bringing Louis with him. "I want to tell you a story." He murmurs.

Louis sniffs quietly, giving him a silent 'go ahead'.

"We decided we want to tell you about this before we bond." Marcel tells him, turning his head slightly to look at Louis in the eye.

Louis doesn't say anything, doesn't know what to say.

"We were thirteen. Our father was abusive." Marcel breathes out. He isn't looking at Louis anymore, instead staring at a random spot of the room. Louis doesn't look away, though. "At first, it was just our Mum. It was bad. We've tried to stop him, but everytime it happened, she would send us away, even Gemma. She wanted us to be okay, promised that things would be alright. We didn't know what to do."

Louis clamps his eyes shut, can't even imagining someone hurting such a lovely woman as Anne.

"And then, he went for Harry."

Louis unconsciously bunches up Marcel's shirt in his fist, a small gasp falling from his mouth.

"We were asleep."

His brain racks to wonder what happened, curiosity filling his mind.

"I was sleeping with Ed-Edward. Harry was in the other bed because he was sulking, trying to prove he didn't want m-me and Edward with him." Marcel's started stuttering, breaths coming out harsh. Louis lets Marcel take his time. "When our father walked into our room, none of us woke up. And when he did, he went straight to Harry. He yanked him off the bed. It woke him up."

Louis ducks down a little, afraid to hear the rest. He doesn't know if he wants to know about this, don't know if he can stand knowing it.

"He was drunk. He drank so much." Marcel says, but his voice cracks. Louis shuffles up, pressing himself closer to the Alpha while he rubs his hand up and down his chest, hoping to soothe him. It takes some time before Marcel can continue.

"Harry started crying. When our father dropped the bottle he was holding, I remember waking up because of it. The sound was so loud, I started crying too. When I sat up, I saw him slapping Harry across the face." Marcel rasps, his voice becoming deeper and harder to push out.

"Breathe, babe." Louis whispers to Marcel, his hand reaching up to touch the Alpha's face. He finds Marcel's gaze, and helps him calm again.

When Marcel is finally in control of his breathing, he goes on. "He saw me crying, and he told us that we were 'filthy, useless demons,' and that, that-that he regretted letting us live, and we're nothing but trouble to him. And then he went at Harry again, taking off his belt and using it to hit Harry." Marcel's voice cracks again, and tears well in his eyes. "I went to stop him, yelling for Edward."

"You don't have to tell me." Louis sniffs, burying his face into Marcel's neck.

"We've always depended on Edward for a lot of things. Although he's our age, he's our big brother, and he always protects us, physically and emotionally. Edward always makes everything better. But that night he wasn't well, so he was in deep sleep."

Louis can't stop the tears leaking at his eyes, and it's worse that Marcel starts crying too.

It's silent for a minute, save for the sound of Louis and Marcel sniffing.

"Our father threw me to the side when I tried grabbing him, and then..." Marcel starts sobbing, his body shaking a little. Louis gasps, crying harder eventhough he doesn't know what's coming.

Marcel takes a deep breath. "I thought that was bad, that Harry's crying and his shirt was torn apart with how hard he h-hit him. But then he went and pushed Ha-Harry to the floor, and star-started pulling his pants down. He said he was going to give us what we deserve, that he should've done it long ago."

"Oh God." Louis cries out, shaking his head in disbelief.

"The sounds of Harry's screams are still fresh in my mind. It still haunts me at night, until now." Marcel closes his eyes, his body unable to stop shaking as he speaks. "But that sound was what woke Edward up."

"The moment Edward saw our father unzipping his trousers and pinning a crying and screaming Harry, Edward lost it. He went crazy. It was like he was possessed." When Marcel opens his eyes, they're vacant, not looking at what's in front of him, as if he's seeing the scene happening all over again. He takes a breath, and his voice is lighter, somehow. "Edward jumped up, screaming and cursing at our father, then punched him in the face. I don't know how he had the strength, but Edward tackled him to the ground, away from Harry. He struggled with him, and then he managed to grab the belt. I think Edward would've calmed down if things were different; I don't think he would've done it."

Louis gulps, his throat the driest he's ever felt. "What did he do?"

Marcel smiles at him with remorse. "I heard Edward telling you, that if you don't want us anymore after this, we're fine with it." He brings a hand up to caress Louis' cheek. "He means it, you know."

Louis growls, furious. "Tell me what happened, Marcel."

Marcel's eyes are so sad as he looks at Louis. "Edward used the belt, and strangled him."

Louis' mind goes blank for a second. He can't process this. Can't think of a little boy, a little Edward, already doing such violence at that age.

"I remember." Marcel whispers. "I remember how loud it was when his big hand slapped on the floor, trying to find release, trying to reach for something. I remember screaming at Edward to stop, that he's killing him." He scoffs softly, shaking his head with his eyes clenched tightly. "But I also remember that the only sound that mattered to me at that moment was how hard Harry was sobbing, his cries were the only thing I can hear in my head. It drowned out the sound of our father choking."

Louis sobs, burying his face into Marcel's neck and drenching his skin with his tears.

"I crawled over to Harry, and I held him while we cried together. All the while, Edward watched our father took his last breath." Marcel murmurs. "I know what Edward did was driven by the sound of Harry crying, and I probably would've done the same thing if Edward didn't. I _never_ want to hear Harry cry like that ever again."

"Oh God..." Louis chokes on a sob. "Oh my God."

"I can't ever forget the look on Edward's face when he realised that our father was lying there, _lifeless_. He quickly came over to me and Marcel, and he wrapped the both of us into his arms. We held each other until the sun came up, and Mum found us like that."

Louis stares up at Marcel, drying tears still damp on his face. Slowly, he starts to pull back, clamping his eyes close and taking in deep breaths. He begins to scoot off of the bed. "I think I need a moment."

Marcel doesn't say anything as he heads towards the door, so Louis leaves. He needs tea. He needs to sit down and let the new information sink in. He needs to think.

Louis goes down to the pantry and makes himself a mug of tea, then sits down at the counter and stares at the heap of steam appearing and fading away from the warm drink.

Edward killed his own father.

That itself is enough to make Louis shudder. He doesn't know what to think of it. What is he feeling? Is he scared? Horrified?

How does one deal with the fact that their significant other killed their own father at such age?

Of course, it's a normal thing for Alphas out there to be killing each other. But Louis feels like it's a different story to be killing your own father.

But then again, Louis knows that it's just Edward's Alpha instinct taking over and he just did what he had to do to protect his loved ones. If Edward hadn't done it, who knows what would have happened to Harry? To Marcel?

Louis presses a fist to his mouth, crying softly. The tears feel warm falling down his cheeks, but everything is so overwhelming. He did not expect this at all when he came home today.

His brain keeps forming images of Harry crying and screaming, a helpless Marcel, an outraged Edward. His own tears are almost unstoppable. He wonders how Harry got over that, if he ever did.

Louis frowns, body stilling as he suddenly recalls something Edward told him long ago.

_"Harry doesn't sleep well without me when we're under the same roof."_

_"I can't tell you yet."_

Louis sobs harder.

He thinks of Harry struggling to get over that, to get over the fact that his own father would've done that to him.

He thinks of Marcel witnessing that, unable to do anything.

He thinks of Edward, having to live with the guilt. It can't have been easy on him, he was a child!

In the end, Louis' tea goes cold, and he hasn't taken a single sip.

He dumps the mug in the sink. His eyes hurt.

When he enters the room with soft pads of his footsteps, Edward and Harry have returned. The eldest triplet is wiping Marcel's tears away, while Harry is hugging Marcel tightly.

Fresh tears spring in Louis' eyes at the sight.

He was a little shaken with what Marcel told him; but it changed nothing in his eyes. If anything, it just makes Louis' feelings stronger. Dear God, Louis loves them so much he feels like he's going to die with how overwhelming it is.

He approaches the bed with careful steps, taking a seat with a space between them, but close enough to touch them if Louis is to reach out.

Edward notices him, but he looks at Louis as if he sees through him.

"Thank you for telling me." He says softly, knows that it must not be easy for them to open up to him, and especially so that Marcel is the only one who has to carry the burden of telling Louis all by himself.

All of them slowly turn to stare at him with jaws slacked, eyes wide open. "You-you're not mad?" Marcel asks.

"Why would I be?"

Marcel ducks his head. "We've kept a piece of our past from you for too long."

"Are you fucking serious.." Louis huffs under his breath. "Whether you wanted to tell me or not, that's your right to decide. I don't _have_ to know."

"You should know before we bond." Edward says, a little coldly.

"And I appreciate that you feel so." Louis wipes his tears with trembling fingers. "But it's in the past. I don't care. It's who you are now that matters." Louis affirms, shifting closer and scowling at his Alphas.

Harry stares at him, insecurity written all over his face. "So, you're not leaving?"

Louis wants to tell them that he would cuff them all together to prove that he's not going anywhere, but that's just crossing the line. Louis likes his personal space sometimes, thank you very much.

"You three are idiots, I swear." Louis groans in exasperation. "Don't you get it?"

"What?"

Louis sighs heavily. "I'm in love with you, you bunch of idiot noodles."

Harry lets out a small, wet laugh.

"I can't believe you just insulted us at the same time you're professing your love to us." Edward snickers.

"Shut up." The Omega rolls his eyes, but a small smile tickles the edge of his mouth anyway. "Well? Are you in love with me too, or should I go bury myself in embarrassment now?" He looks down, avoiding their eyes as he tries to play it off as a joke.

In lieu of a reply, Harry untangles his limbs from Marcel's body to pounce onto the Omega until Louis is splayed out on the mattress with the Alpha on top of him. Soft, plush lips are covering his mouth before Louis could protest that Harry is crushing him.

"Of course we're in love with you too." Harry says regretfully once he's snogged the daylight out of Louis, as if it's a shame that Louis even has to ask. "I thought it was pretty obvious. We're arse over tits for you."

Louis chuckles. "Maybe I'm just oblivious."

Harry kisses him again as he helps pull Louis up. Marcel is quick to steal Louis from Harry after that, tugging Louis on his wrist and cradling him to his chest before claiming Louis' lips in a passionate kiss.

Edward has got his face in a taut expression, and Louis has a feeling that it's going to take a lot to convince Edward that Louis doesn't think badly of him; that it's in the past.

Louis knows that Edward is relieved but confused at the fact that Louis chose to stay, so he doesn't feel upset when Edward doesn't give him a kiss. Neither does he let it get to him when Edward says nothing at all.

They get the chance to talk when Harry and Marcel are softly snoring but Louis still can't sleep a blink.

When he sits up, he notices that Edward is staring up at the ceiling. He doesn't appear to be sleepy in the slightest.

Edward's eyes don't waver from his intense gaze upwards as Louis gets up and crawls over to him, but Louis knows his Alpha is aware of his movement.

Slowly and unsurely, Louis sits next to the Alpha, staring at him staring at the ceiling. "You're not satisfied about something." Louis starts, his voice low and quiet.

Edward doesn't move, doesn't even look at Louis. He says nothing.

"Did I do something wrong?" Louis questions, trying to persuade Edward to open up.

"I killed my own father, Louis." Edward says, as if that explains everything. His eyes finally fleet over to Louis.

Louis clears his throat to get rid of the big lump. "You did it to protect your brothers."

"That's no excuse, isn't it?"

Louis grits his teeth as tears start escaping his eyes again. "So? You killed your father. You're a killer? What do you want me to do, then?"

"I don't want you thinking of it as something that you can just put aside. It's a big issue."

"I'm not." Louis protests. "God, it's so hard to take in, Edward. It wasn't easy."

Edward sits up, anger filling his expression. "Then why do you still look at me like that?"

"Like what?" Louis snaps.

"Like nothing's changed!"

" _Why_ would anything change, Edward?" Louis raises his voice, wondering why his Alpha is behaving like a twat at arse hour in the morning.

"Lou..."

"For God's sake, Edward!" Louis is yelling through his tears. "I'm in love with you. What more do you want from me?"

"That's the thing." Edward huffs. "You're disregarding the fact that I killed my father because you love me."

"You bastard!" Louis balls up his hands into fists and drive them into Edward's chest. He doesn't care if he wakes Harry and Marcel up, Edward is being an arsehole. "I'm not disregarding it. I acknowledged that it happened but I choose to look over that because I love you, I don't care that you murdered your father! I still want to wake up next to you in the morning!"

Louis sobs, his fists hitting weakly on Edward's chest.

The Omega shifts closer, looking up at the Alpha. He shamelessly climbs onto Edward's lap, his arms cradling the Alpha's head before he's smashing their lips together.

Both of them are panting when Louis pulls back. "When I was sitting in the pantry.." Louis starts, snuggling into Edward's neck. "All I could think of was how you probably had a hard time dealing with the guilt."

"That's the problem." Edward whispers, pushing Louis back. "I don't feel guilty. He got what he deserved. I wish I have made him suffer before I finished him."

Louis sighs heavily. He can't pretend that what Edward said doesn't change a thing of what Louis thinks of the whole thing, but he's starting to grow tired of trying to prove to Edward that his feelings will still be the same.

"What do you want from me, Edward?" Louis' voice is soft when he asks that, pressing his face to Edward's pulse point, curling his limbs around the Alpha's torso. "You're making no sense at all."

Edward sighs heavily, and a few seconds later, Louis feels Edward pressing his face to Louis' shoulder.

"Do you not love me? Why do you want me to leave so much?" Louis asks, using his finger to draw random shapes on Edward's back.

"I never said that." Edward says against his skin. "I don't want you to leave."

"Then why are you trying so hard to prove to me that you are a bad guy?"

Edward pulls back, his hands resting on Louis' hips. From the Alpha's expression, Louis already knows that they're alright, even if Edward is stretching this tensed discussion between them. "I just want you to be realistic of the kind of person I am."

"You're not a villain, Edward Styles."

"I'm not a hero, either."

Louis kisses him. "You are." He kisses him again. "In Harry's eyes, you are."

"In Harry's eyes."

"Please stop looking at yourself as a bad guy. You said you don't feel guilty, but you see yourself that way. That means you do feel guilty." Louis murmurs. "You're not a bad person just because of one bad thing you did, baby."

Edward laughs quietly this time, making Louis glare at him.

"What?"

"You really love me, huh?"

Louis slaps his arm. "Actually, I take it back. I don't. In fact, I hate yo-"

Edward kisses him to shut him up, his hand cradling the back of Louis' head while his arm curls possessively around his waist.

"I love you, Edward."

"I love you too, Princess."

* * *

When Louis wakes up the next day, it's to the feeling that someone is staring at him. When he opens his eyes, his instinct is confirmed. Harry is sitting beside him on the bed, leaning against the headboard. He doesn't look away when their eyes meet, instead a smile appears on his face.

"Morning." He murmurs, slowly reaching out to toy with Louis' hair.

Louis grins although his eyes fall back shut. "Morning." He mumbles.

"We heard, you know?" Harry says, making Louis frown. His blue eyes appear again.

"Heard what?"

"Your conversation with Edward last night." Harry is looking at him intently, lips pressed together into a tight line. "You're right, you know?"

That wakes Louis up enough for him to sit up. "About what?"

"I do see Edward as my hero."

"Is that why you don't sleep well without him?" Louis asks.

Harry shakes his head. "Only when we're not sleeping at home, and only if he's there."

"So you do well when you're alone?"

"Yeah." Harry confirms. "When I travel, I have no problem at all."

"When you get the nightmares, are they bad?"

Harry shrugs in response, trying to recall. "Sometimes. I rarely get them anymore, to be honest. But Edward likes to spoil me."

Louis smiles at that. "He loves you so much."

"And I love him." Harry leans forward. "And I love you."

Louis giggles when Harry starts attacking his face with kisses, trapping Louis in his arms. "Harry!"

Harry dimples at him when they end up lying down on the bed again, limbs tangled together. "Thank you so much for staying, Lou."

"I'm not going anywhere." Louis cups the Alpha's face, kissing his nose.

* * *

**Perrie:** On our way!

Louis receives the text while the four of them are having breakfast.

He turns to his Alphas after sending back a reply. "Um..." He starts, and that is already enough to get the wanted three pairs of eyes on him. Louis' mouth quirks up at the attention, cheeks flushing slightly.

"What's up?" Edward inquires, putting down his fork and knife to wipe his mouth.

Louis bites his lower lip, mentally cursing himself for forgetting to bring it up. "I forgot to ask." He cringes. "I was wondering if I could go out with Eleanor and Perrie today? They're already on their way."

Edward frowns, the triplets sharing a look, their eyebrows knitted together.

"You do know that you don't have to ask, right?" Edward asks, his mouth tilted into a smirk with one eyebrow raised. He looks amused.

"Well, I should ask in case we have other plans." Louis tries to justify, pouting. "And I'm inviting them to your home, of course I'm asking."

They look like they don't believe him, and Louis wants to roll his eyes. He doesn't miss it when Marcel snickers into the back of his hand.

"It's your home too." Harry corrects him. "You are free to invite your friends over."

Louis beams. "Thank you."

"And we don't have any other plans today." Marcel says, tilting his head slightly as he tries to recall their agenda for the day. "The Betas need to talk to Edward about the garden, and Harry," he turns to the mentioned Alpha. "You need to tell the Betas what colours you want for the party. They're going bonkers."

Harry widens his eyes. "Oh shit! I forgot again."

"What's up with the garden?" Edward wonders aloud.

Marcel shrugs. "I'm not sure. They wanted to do some redecoration at the area around the fountain."

"I just realised that I've never been to the garden." Louis voices his internal thought.

"You should!" Harry chirps. "It's really beautiful."

"We can have a picnic tomorrow, if you want." Marcel suggests, winking at Louis and making the Omega giggle.

"That sounds nice." Edward agrees, nodding his head.

Louis is already excited at the thought of it.

His phone vibrates.

 **Perrie:** Are you sure this is the road to your house and not some stranded warehouse? Are you kidnapping us?

Louis rolls his eyes. Perrie loves to be dramatic.

_Yes, Perrie. Why would I want to kidnap you?_

Louis puts his phone down and a thought pops into his head. "Hey, you haven't officially met my friends yet, right?"

"What, Eleanor and Perrie?"

"Yeah, we haven't met them." Harry says.

"Well, maybe I'll tell them to come in for a while to meet you." Louis hums to himself, already grabbing his phone again to send another text to Perrie.

"Have you informed the guards about them coming?" Edward expresses his concern. "Otherwise they'd have to park outside the gate."

Louis' mouth falls open in dismay. "Oh no, I forgot."

"It's okay." Marcel assures him, sending Edward a look. The latter quickly calls for a Beta, and not long after, one of them steps into the dining room.

He stops near the table, bowing a little. "Yes, Sir?"

"Please let Albert and Houston know about Louis' friends coming over. They're in a..." Edward looks at Louis, silently questioning him with arched eyebrows.

"Mazda." Louis supplies, smiling at the Beta. "They're in a Mazda."

"Alright, Sir."

"Thank you." Edward and Louis say at the same time, and the Beta nods with a kind smile before leaving.

"Have your friends had breakfast? We should invite them for breakfast." Harry says all of a sudden, looking at Louis with a thoughtful frown.

"They've already eaten. Don't worry." He assures, popping the last bite of eggs into his mouth.

* * *

The doorbell rings, and Louis quickly jumps onto his feet. "I'll get that!" He announces, jogging out of the living room and running straight to the front door without waiting or looking at his Alphas' reactions.

He hears the faint sound of giggling as he approaches the front entrance, and his pace fastens in his excitement. Eleanor and Perrie quickly turn to him when he opens the door.

"Hi Lou!!" Perrie squeals, attacking him with a hug and kissing his cheek.

"Hello, love." Louis gives her a radiant smile as she pulls back before he gets Eleanor in his arms. "How was the drive?"

"It was alright." Eleanor replies, shrugging. "Was quite a journey, though. We did wonder if you're actually living in the middle of nowhere."

"Well, you're not completely wrong." Louis replies, leading them into the house. He closes the door behind them, then offers to help Perrie and Eleanor out of their coats. 

"Thanks!" Perrie grins, looking around while Louis carries their coats to the closet by the door.

The ladies observe the entrance hall, their eyes roaming over the walls, the decorations, even the ceilings.

"Quite a house they've got here." Eleanor comments, nodding approvingly.

Perrie nods too, pursing her lips. "Yeah. It's really big! I'm glad they provide you with a luxurious home to stay in."

Louis rolls his eyes. "I wouldn't care if we live in a hut." He tells his friends, looping an arm around each of their elbows and starting to lead them further into the house.

"Rubbish!" Eleanor scolds. "I will never let you choose someone who would not treat you like royalty."

Perrie cackles at that. Eleanor does love acting like Louis' mother sometimes. But the two of them always want to take good care of Louis.

He makes an annoyed sound. "Well, I guess your prayers have been answered. My Alphas have a mansion for a home."

"But on second thought, don't you ever get lost? It's ginormous." Perrie wonders, her eyes fleeting everywhere.

Louis shrugs, pondering too. "Haven't really been everywhere." He says. "They gave me a tour the other day, but I only remember the gaming room and the pools."

"Typical."

The Styles are in a conversation when they walk into the living room, but all of them quickly grow onto their feet the moment they notice Louis arriving with his friends.

"Oh my Gosh! He's even more gorgeous in real life!" Perrie gasps, her hands covering her mouth when she sees Harry. 

Eleanor stares at each of them up and down as they stop in front of them, her eyes judging and unforgiving. Marcel gulps.

"Lads, this is Eleanor, my best mate." He gestures to the brunette, then points at Perrie. "And this is Perrie, my best mate too!"

"Pleasure." Eleanor drawls, holding her hand out to Edward. She doesn't look pleased at all.

The Alpha raises an eyebrow, wondering what is up with her behaviour. But he grips her hand anyway, shaking it briefly. "Pleasure's all mine."

"Hi." Marcel smiles at Perrie, holding a hand out. "Marcel."

Perrie appears to try putting up the same facade Eleanor did, but she is defeated by the blinding smile Marcel gives her. She grins as she shakes his hand. "Nice to meet you, Marcel! I'm Perrie."

"Hi!" The middle sibling introduces himself, reaching out for Eleanor. "Harry."

"Pleasure." She repeats.

His face contorts. "But I thought you're Eleanor?"

Perrie bursts out laughing at the same time Harry does.

"That's not even remotely funny." Eleanor tells Louis, making an exasperated face.

"I know." His reply is full of regret and shame.

Harry and Perrie bond surprisingly easy. Harry claims that their names rhyme and somehow both of them are excited because of that; nobody wants to ask. Eleanor eventually warms up to Edward and Marcel. Though, it only happens after she threatened them if they ever hurt Louis. He thinks Marcel and Edward are not affected in the slightest by her threat.

Harry keeps offering them tea, but Eleanor and Perrie decline every time.

"Where are you going again?" Edward asks when they are sending Louis and his friends out after a short chat. Marcel helps pick out a coat for the Omega, putting it on for him.

"Shopping." Perrie says, as if it's obvious.

"Where, exactly?" Marcel cocks his eyebrow.

Perrie huffs. "Why does it matter? We're going to take good care of him. Don't worry."

"We haven't decided where to go, yet." Louis tells his Alphas, buttoning up his coat. He knows his Alphas should know where he is, just for safety precaution. Louis looks really cute and small. Marcel wants to cuddle him. "I'll let you know when we do."

"Alright, take care, yeah?" Marcel murmurs, bending down and kissing his cheek.

"Okay." Louis preens, walking over to a waiting Harry. He straight away goes into his arms, sharing a brief, goodbye kiss.

"Love you." Harry whispers, dimpling at him.

Louis blushes, the words affecting his bearing for a moment. "Love you too."

"You still have the card?" asks Edward when Louis approaches him.

Louis nods, patting his back pocket. "It's right here."

"Go and have fun, yeah?" Edward wraps him up in an embrace, spinning them around so the rest are facing Edward's back. The Alpha dips his face down to kiss Louis passionately, taking the Omega's breath away as they part. "Take care."

Louis' face is flushed when he finally walks over to Perrie and Eleanor again, the two of them giggling and giving him looks that make him want to poke their eyes out.

"Well, we'll be out." Perrie announces, taking Louis' hand and leading him out of the front door.

* * *

"What colour do you want, exactly?"

"I don't know!" Louis almost wants to cry.

"Why is this so hard?" Perrie pretends to wipe sweat off her forehead.

Eleanor sighs. "Come on, we've been here for an hour!"

"Red is just, too bright." Louis grimaces as he brings the cloth up again.

"And black is..." Perrie trails off. "Blergh, not black."

"Then just go for white. Or blue. It'd bring out your eye colour." Eleanor suggests, showing Louis one of the nearest garments in that colour.

Louis takes one look and his shakes his head, accentuating his grimace. "No, not that blue."

"And that white doesn't do it." Perrie makes a sad sound. "I'm hungry."

Eleanor wants to pull her hair out.

Louis walks over to another section, still browsing through. Eleanor and Perrie stay where they are, already on the verge of giving up.

Not longer than three minutes later, Louis walks back to them with two items in his hands. "What about this one? It's not too much, and it's white." He says, holding up the first one, then he brings up the other item. "I can pair it with this one."

"Aha!" Perrie grabs the first item, inspecting it more closely. "This has nice patterns!"

Eleanor brightens. "And they look good together!"

"Do you think I should buy them?"

"If you won't, I will!" Perrie claims.

"Buy the red ones too."

* * *

Louis thanks the Betas that offered to send his things upstairs, then he proceeds to skip off, looking for his Alphas. He halts in front of the lift; it's better to just contact them rather than trying to find them by himself.

He texts Marcel, wondering where he is.

 **Marcel:** At the library. Come on up.

Louis grins, entering the lift and going up to the third floor.

Marcel is indeed at the library, sitting at the sofa with his nose buried in a hardcover. Louis isn't sure what he is reading, but he couldn't really bring himself to care because all he wants to do right now is kiss his Alpha on his delicious lips.

"Hi." Louis murmurs softly, sliding onto Marcel's lap and smiling when Marcel straight away abandons his book to give the Omega his full attention.

"Hello, gorgeous." Marcel casts him a lazy grin, putting his book away in favour of wrapping his arms around Louis' waist and pulling him close. "Did you enjoy your shopping?"

Louis nods, leaning down to brush their lips together. "El and Pez helped me chose the things I wanted."

"What did you buy, then?" Marcel questions, a little curious.

Louis gives him a secretive look. "Can't tell you yet. It's a surprise."

Marcel raises his eyebrows and his lips curve in amusement. "Oh?"

"Yeah. I'll show them to you later." Louis tells him, pecking Marcel on the cheek.

"Alright, darling." Marcel complies with a fond expression.

"What are you reading?" Louis asks, stretching his neck to peek at the hardcover resting on the small table next to the sofa.

"It's a romance." Marcel sheepishly tells him.

Louis picks the book up, randomly flipping through the pages. "Would you mind if I join you?" Louis asks, shutting the book close and placing it back on the table.

"Of course not." Marcel replies, prompting Louis to climb off of him. "It'd be great to have company while I read."

"I'll go look for a book." Louis holds his pointer up. "Don't go anywhere."

"I'll be right here, babe."

Twenty minutes later, Louis is laid out on the sofa, reading a Sidney Sheldon novel. His head is resting on Marcel's lap. He's quite engrossed with the book, getting more and more curious with each event that happens within the words printed on the paperback.

A clicking sound is what distracts him from his reading, and he frowns while he tries to look for the source of the sound. Looking up, he finds Marcel holding his phone.

"Did you just take a picture of me?" Louis asks, scandalous.

Marcel brings his phone down, purposely making a guilty face. It's so petulant, and Louis has never been more in love. "Am I not allowed?" He asks, slightly alarmed.

Louis shakes his head. "Of course you are." He bites his lower lip. "It's just, you've never taken a picture of me before."

Marcel smirks in response to that. "Says who?"

Louis' mouth falls open as he scrambles to sit up. "You sneaky bastard!" He laughs in disbelief, playfully hitting Marcel's chest with the book.

"I thought you're fine with it." Marcel tries to reason, not even attempting to block Louis' attacks.

"What do you even do with those pictures?" Louis hides his face against the Alpha's shoulder, blushing.

Marcel chuckles. He pushes Louis back a little and shows his phone to him. The Omega nervously takes the device, wondering how he'd look like in those candid photos Marcel took of him.

He is surprised to find himself looking at Marcel's Instagram profile instead.

There are five posts of Louis among Marcel's recent ones. The first picture Marcel has ever posted of him was a picture of Louis sitting on the picnic mat, giggling. It was during their first date.

His blush grows more intense when he sees the caption.

_Your smile should be illegal._

The third one was when they were at Anne's. Louis himself isn't sure when exactly Marcel took that pic. There is no caption, and yet Louis' heart still skips a beat.

Louis gasps when he sees the fourth one. It's a picture of him snuggled up to Edward. The Alpha in the picture is clearly glaring disapprovingly at the camera, but Louis thinks that Edward looks really hot. Harry is beside Edward, throwing a peace sign and making a show of his dimples while Louis is sleeping with his head on Edward's chest.

_Blessed that these are the people I see the first thing in the morning._

"You're such a creep." Louis accuses, trying to glare but failing. "Don't take pictures of me when I'm sleeping!"

Marcel chuckles. "I wasn't! I wanted to take a picture of everyone, but you happened to be sleeping."

"Tosser." Louis grumbles, leaning down against Marcel's chest, his head tucked underneath the Alpha's chin again. He scrolls up, looking at the most recent picture Marcel posted of him just now. Louis cannot even deal with the intensity of his blush when he reads the caption.

_The love of my life._

The thing is, Louis is just reading in the picture; nose almost buried in the book while his eyes stare intently at the words. And yet he can feel how genuine the caption is, suddenly feeling truly loved all of a sudden.

Louis looks up at his Alpha, his eyes crinkling. "I love you." He whispers, as if afraid that Marcel would hear it although that was the point itself.

Marcel's eyes grow softer, and his arms slowly tighten around Louis. "I love you too, darling."

"It's not fair that only you are posting pictures of me. I want to post pictures of you too." Louis pouts, leaning forward and wrapping his arms around Marcel's neck. Their lips touch as he speaks, and he presses closer.

"So do it." Marcel suggests, tilting his head so their lips fit better.

Louis abandons his reply for a moment, content to let Marcel kiss him like this. He gets carried away, lost in the way Marcel guides him through the kiss, the Alpha's palms are warm on his back, roaming all over his skin through the fabric.

He pulls back before he gets too excited, retracting his arms and ignoring the tingling on his lips. "Okay, I'll take pictures of you, then."

Marcel gives him a bright smile, his dimples denting his cheeks and Louis melts momentarily before he manages to regain enough self control to take a picture instead of just staring at the ethereal beauty before him. The camera makes a repeated clicking sound as Louis presses the button again and again, Marcel changing his pose every time.

"Dork." Louis comments while he goes through all the pictures again, trying to choose one that he could post on his own account. He never really goes on Instagram. His profile probably only has three pictures.

Once Louis has made his choice, he opens up the app to log into his own account on Marcel's phone. As he had guessed, there are only pictures of his sisters and his Mum.

He stares at Marcel while he tries to figure out a caption.

"What?" Marcel asks, reaching out and pinching Louis' nose once he realises beaming blue eyes are on him.

Louis scrunches up his face, shaking his head. "Nothing." He smiles, his fingers typing away.

Once the picture is posted, Louis shows it to Marcel.

_If life is in black and white, you'll bring colours into mine._

"You're so cheesy." Marcel narrows his eyes, laughing when Louis smacks him.

" _Edward_ is cheesy. Not me." Louis huffs, crossing his arms.

"Of course not." Marcel complies, kissing Louis' cheek. "Edward is the king of cheesiness. I wonder how he doesn't cringe every time he says something cheesy."

"Sometimes cheesy is cute." Louis says, trying to defend Edward.

Marcel pretends to scowl. "That's because you like him." He points a finger at Louis, teasing the Omega's cheekbone with his fingertip.

Louis pushes Marcel's arm away, lifting his own index finger. "Correction." He says sternly. "I'm in love with him."

"So am I." Marcel claims.

"Are we cursed?" Louis asks, pretending to be frustrated.

Marcel snorts. "Edward will make us sleep on the couch if he hears that."

"We have twelve guest rooms." Louis reminds him.

"Right."

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel super guilty for not studying but at the same time I feel equally as bad for not updating. :') I feel like this chapter isn't really as good as the rest because I don't have time to edit it properly. I only managed to check for grammars and errors. That's all I can manage because my brain is literally dried up. I can't even anymore. What is English? Larry who? I cannot really put my emotions and all my effort into my writing because like I said, I rarely even relax at this point of semester, so I apologise greatly for all the mistakes I did wrong and the trash that I made you read just because I don't have time to actually sit down and write. I'm sorry. :'(
> 
> There was supposed to be smut in this one, but I wouldn't have much time to put effort into it if I included it in this chapter. So, maybe in the next one. ;) Sorry again for this trash. Wish me luck for my final exam! Thank you for reading! xoxo
> 
> Love,  
>  Rose.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My worst fear about writing fanfiction is when I'm trying to edit a chapter and instead of saving it, I'd accidentally post it instead. I don't know if any of you noticed, but it came true the other day. I was super freaked out cause I've only finished editing only half of the chapter and I haven't even started with proofreading yet, but thankfully I noticed it soon enough and I had it deleted.
> 
> You know how I've been moaning about my finals and not having time to write? Well, it turns out I was so sick and tired of reading law that I kept taking 'little' breaks to write so that I won't be too stressed out, and I guess I _was_ too stressed out that my brain vomited these 25k words out instead of trying to remember all the cases and sections.
> 
> I'm so sorry for this terribly long chapter. I am as horrified as you are. But interesting things happen in this chapter *cough* smut *cough*, so I think it could be excused...? There is also the party.. Um, quite a lot of things happen but I didn't want to separate it into two because I was hoping to minimise the number of chapters as much as I can.
> 
> And also, oh my God! I can't believe I reached 10k hits? I remember when I was about to reach 1k and I was so excited and now 10k? And 500 kudos? Thank you so so much! I don't think I ever made it clear how much I appreciate each and every one of you. Every single comment you left, the kudos that you gave, they all mean the world to me. I wish I could reach through the screen and give you a tight hug. I love you all so much! Thank you for the support that you have showed. It means a lot to me as a writer, and sometimes when I read your comments I feel like 'hey, I don't suck much'. So thank you for giving my fic a chance, and thank you for giving me the support that I need.
> 
> I've checked this chapter multiple times but it's so long!! If there's any mistake, feel free to point it out. I feel like I forgot something.
> 
> I hope you would enjoy this chapter. :)

Louis is proper excited that night, buzzing everywhere he goes. He's a little clingy after dinner, and if he's not hanging off of Edward, he has himself glued to Marcel or Harry, craving all of their attention more than usual. If none of them is paying attention to him, he would purposely climb onto one of his Alphas' lap and make sure they entertain him.

He's currently on Marcel's lap where all of them are seated in the top floor lounge; and every time Marcel tries to ask, Louis would just kiss him to shut him up. And well, Marcel is not going to complain anytime soon. Not when Louis' lips are so addictive and Marcel can't get enough. Louis is so petite and tiny in his embrace, the Omega's arms wrapped tightly around his neck with their chests pressed together and Marcel still has a hard time believing that he gets to have this; gets to have Louis looking soft and pliant like this, gets to have Louis kissing him with so much passion.

Louis' lips are swollen and his cheeks are flushed when he suddenly pulls back. There's a look of anticipation on his face that makes the triplets curious.

"Are you planning something?" Edward can't help but ask him, casting his eyes to the newspaper in his hands.

Louis narrows his eyes at the question, directing a warning look at the Alpha although Edward isn't even looking at him. "No." He responds, a little too defensively.

"You have something going on in your mind." Harry says, forehead creased as he stares at him.

Is Louis that easy to read?

"Only when you're excited," says Edward, not even sparing Louis a glance. The Omega didn't realise he said it out loud.

"What are you so excited about, then?" Marcel wonders, genuinely curious. "Does this have anything to do with what you bought with the girls?"

Louis nods, biting on his lower lip.

Hearing that, Edward folds the newspaper in two and puts it down. "Well, what did you buy?"

Louis giggles.

"Should I be scared?" Harry asks, just to make sure that he's not the only one who hears it.

"Don't worry Harry, I'm scared too." Edward replies. What he said completely contradicts his emotionless face.

Louis rolls his eyes, climbing off of Marcel's lap. The sad rumble in Marcel's chest is ignored. He grips his hips, glaring at Edward. "You're a meanie."

"Am I talking to a ten year old?"

Harry laughs, clapping his hand to his mouth. Usually he would be the receiving end of this conversation with Edward.

The Omega sighs, taking a hold of the hem of his shirt before pulling it over his head. He meets his Alphas' confused gazes when he's got it off, and the sultry side of him comes up. Louis smirks, tossing the garment towards Edward. It lands on the Alpha's head, covering his whole face. Edward hums pleasantly at the sweet scent of his Omega filling his senses.

"Meet me in our bedroom in ten." Louis winks, then escapes before what he said registers in the Alphas' head.

As he pads away to their room, Louis hears the sound of Harry's eager howl. He giggles, his pace fastening as he grows even more excited, his blood racing with thrill and arousal.

Louis is already half hard when he reaches their room and heads straight for their closet. He quickly starts digging away for the recent shopping bags. He's so excited he's almost bouncing up and down on his feet. At the same time he also can't sit still with how nervous he is. But Louis is going to focus on his attire first. The moment he finds the wanted garments, Louis quickly rids of the rest of his clothing and puts them on.

He is shaking with nerves and excitement as he stands in front of the floor length mirror, observing himself in the reflection. Louis has to admit that the garments do look nice on his skin.

He's so glad he asked for Eleanor and Perrie's help. He was worried he wouldn't make a good choice, but since he had brought the girls along, he pats himself on the back for the satisfying outcome.

He had put on the white corset he chose last minute earlier that day. It fits perfectly around him, accentuating the curve of his waist flowing out to his hips. The corset was a little expensive and Louis had been quite reluctant when they were at the cashier and he saw the price, but Eleanor had insisted that he takes it since he's using the triplets' card and he's buying this to put it on for them anyway. He's glad he listened to her. The fabric feels really comfortable on his skin and it smooths out whatever bulge that he has.

Other than that, Louis had matched it with a pair of translucent white stockings that reach his mid-thighs, clipping it on to an equally white garter belt and suspenders. The garter belt is accompanied with a short skirt that leaves absolutely nothing to the imagination.

But what tops the cake is the white, lacy knickers he has beneath the small skirt, his cock tucked at the front where he's already starting to leak pre-come onto the fabric.

Louis turns around, and he giggles to himself when he sees how good his arse looks in the knickers.

Regardless how appealing he sees himself in the reflection, Louis still can't help but feel insecure about dressing up for the triplets. He sure hopes they like it. He doesn't want to think about what would happen if they don't.

Louis faintly hears the sound of the door to their room opening, and then Marcel is calling out to him.

"In here." Louis replies, the nerves intensifying. "Don't come in!!" He shouts when he hears approaching footsteps.

The footsteps stop, and Louis sighs in relief.

"Are you okay?" Marcel asks, concerned.

"I'm fine. I'll be out in a minute."

"O-Okay..."

Louis takes a few deep breaths. He can do this. His Alphas love him. They would love his body too.

He shuts his eyes for a few seconds, calming himself down.

Once his heartbeat has been mollified, Louis makes his way out of the closet.

Edward is playing with his phone when Louis exits, and none of the Alphas sitting on the bed have noticed him yet. Marcel is talking to Harry, their conversation a little mute to his ears. All he can hear is his pounding heartbeat.

Louis sucks in another deep breath, then clears his throat.

When three pairs of eyes land on him again, his heart stops momentarily.

"Hi." Louis blushes at the attention, smiling shyly as he keeps his gaze on the floor.

Edward whistles low, dropping his phone and making Louis preen.

"Wow." Marcel sighs in awe.

"Jesus Christ."

"His name is Louis." Edward reminds his brother.

Louis gnaws on his bottom lip as he spares the Alphas a glance, and Edward is looking at him like he's going to pounce any second. It's turning Louis on, a lot.

His cock twitches in his knickers, and slick starts to form inside him, making Louis press his thighs together.

Harry and Marcel are too gobsmacked to react, staring at Louis with mouths fallen open and saying nothing.

"Is this okay?" Louis tilts his head to one side, wondering if the Alphas are fine that he initiated this. Tomorrow's a Saturday after all; they should be able to sleep in.

"Yes, baby." Edward approves, his phone long forgotten. He leans back onto his hands, raising his eyebrows. "Are you just going to stand there?"

Louis gulps, his throat suddenly dry. He carefully starts taking a step forward, keeping his eyes on Edward the whole time.

Edward looks so calm yet his eyes are burning with so much desire that it helps boost Louis' confidence a little, and the Omega fastens his steps until he reaches the edge of the bed.

"How do you want to do this, then?" Edward asks softly, unmoving.

Louis shakes his head. "I don't know. Teach me, Alpha."

Edward's jaw clenches, his breath coming out a little harsher.

Louis flutters his eyelashes when he sees the tent forming in his Alphas' trousers, suddenly loving this reaction he's receiving from them.

Edward blinks and regains his composure, his mouth tilting up. He nods towards his brothers. "Well, they look a little shaken, don't you think?" His smirk widens. "Why don't you give Harry a kiss and let Marcel touch you?"

Louis' breath hitches a little at the thought, his cock filling up even more as he climbs up onto the bed to comply with Edward's order. He crawls over to Harry, skin prickling with heat at the way Harry is staring at him. The Alpha watches him like a hawk as he follows Louis' every move. His eyes are wide open, pupils dilated where the green could barely be seen.

Louis almost jumps on him when he reaches Harry, stopping once he's seated in between the Alpha's spread out legs and crashing their lips without any hesitation. Harry places his hands on Louis' hips, pulling him close until their bodies are pressed together. Harry's hands start to slide down to cup beneath his thighs and lift him up until Louis is properly straddling him.

The taste of their tongues brushing together is driving Louis mad, and he clings to Harry, feels Harry's growing cock nudging his arse. As he slowly gets lost into the way Harry is kissing him, Louis faintly hears Edward encouraging Marcel to touch.

He almost doesn't hear it when Marcel says quietly, "May I, Lou?"

Louis pulls back from Harry. "Yes, please."

Harry chuckles at the needy tone, tugging him down again.

Louis feels another pair of hands on his lower thighs, sliding up slowly to his hips. A moment later another body is pressed up behind him, and Louis moans into Harry's mouth when Marcel starts showering his exposed shoulder with kisses.

Louis is dripping inside his knickers, his cock hurts with how hard he is and his slick almost soaking it up. When Harry rolls his hips up, Louis mewls at the contact.

"Gorgeous." Marcel whispers in his ear, hands returning to his thighs and running his hands all over the Omega's tanned skin. Every single touch sends sparks that travel straight to Louis' cock.

"Please." Louis begs, the touches and kisses are no longer enough.

"What do you want?" Edward asks him.

"More." Louis pleads, his hips unconsciously pushing down onto Harry's for more friction. The pleasured sound of Harry's gruff voice in his ear just burns him up even more.

Marcel cups his hand on one side of Louis' face, guiding Louis' face around to claim his swollen lips. The movement stretches Louis' neck back, the skin exposed to Harry and the Alpha takes no time getting his mouth onto him.

Louis doesn't even realise that his hips are moving on their own accords, rocking back and forth against his two Alphas. One of his arms is curled back around Marcel's neck while the other arm rests on Harry's shoulder. Louis' soft moans don't escape past their pressed lips, and the way Harry is sucking on his neck reminds Louis of what is to come when they mark him later. The multiple touches are nothing like Louis has ever felt, so it's no wonder that he can already feel the familiar tugging in his lower abdomen.

His eyes are blown wide when Louis pulls back from the kiss, their lips parting with a smacking sound, lust clouding his gaze and turning to Edward. "Alpha." He calls out, making grabby hands towards him.

Edward smiles at him kindly, beckoning him in. Louis wastes no time untangling himself from Harry and Marcel, quickly crawling over to him.

Before Louis can climb onto his lap, Edward grabs his arms and wrestles him down onto the mattress. Louis gasps, but it quickly turns into a moan when Edward presses himself in between Louis' thighs, their cocks pressing together against the layers of fabric. "Got me so hard, baby." He murmurs, brushing his lips on Louis' cheek as one of his hands start roaming the body pressed underneath him.

Louis parts his legs, wrapping them around Edward's waist, and the Alpha starts rocking down. "Kiss me." Louis pleads in between the pants coming out from his mouth.

Edward complies, kissing him feverishly, muffling the sounds the Omega releases whenever his hips rut down just right.

Suddenly Louis' hands are on Edward's chest, trying to push him back as he withdraws from the kiss with a choked moan, face contorted in pleasure. "Stop, please, I'm gonna come." His whines come together with his attempt to squirm away.

Edward chuckles, leaning down and licking his pulse point. Louis tries to push harder but the Alpha doesn't budge. "It's alright, Kitten. Come for me." He assures, rolling his hips faster.

Louis' whimpers grow higher as he lets himself succumb to it, hips stuttering before he freezes and letting out one long whine, his body shuddering beneath Edward as he comes, his eyes clenching shut and his mouth parting open.

"So good, love." Edward praises him, littering his face with kisses as his urgent thrusts slow into languid ones. "Look so good when you come."

Louis almost wants to melt into the mattress as he slowly regulates his breathing, chest heaving.

He gets a soft kiss on the lips, and then Edward is climbing off of him. Louis opens his mouth to protest, but it dies down in his throat because Harry and Marcel have undressed, their cocks hard and red against their stomachs. Louis' mouth waters, and he's slowly getting hard again from the sight.

"Alphas." Louis says with need. "Touch me."

Marcel is the first to move, reaching out and placing a big hand on Louis' tummy, rubbing him there. Shortly after, Louis feels a pair of hands on his calves, and then Harry is kissing his ankle. Marcel kisses him once, and then his hands brush lower as he moves down Louis' body until calloused hands are parting his thighs. He leans down, pressing his lips on the wet spot of the skirt. "Got yourself all dirty, baby." He murmurs, his lips traveling south to nibble gently against the line of Louis' growing erection.

Louis bites down onto his lips, fingers running through Marcel's hair and tugging gently when Marcel mouths at his bulge. "M-Marcel..."

Edward joins his brothers in the touching fest, moving to sit above Louis on the bed and leaning forward to kiss him upside down while his hands add up to the two pairs of hands stroking the petite body. Edward nudges one of Louis' nipple through the fabric, making him cry out. Louis subconsciously separate his legs even further when he feels Marcel starts to suck gently at his thigh.

The Omega is fully hard again, pressing uncomfortably against the material of the lacy knickers and starting to chafe.

Edward pulls back, and all of a sudden a ripping sound cuts through the air. Louis' eyes fly open, feeling the coldness of the air biting into his skin and causing goosebumps to rise all over his torso. It takes him a moment to realise that Edward has ripped his corset apart. "Edward!!" He shrieks in disbelief, sitting up and simultaneously pulling away from all the kisses he was receiving. "That was bloody expensive!" He turns around to scowl at his Alpha.

"I'll buy you ten more of them, Princess. Promise." Edward tosses the garment behind him before nudging Louis down again.

Louis pouts. "You could've just taken it off like a normal person."

"Where's the fun in that?" Edward grins, pecking him.

Louis sighs, pulling him down for another kiss.

Edward tugs on Louis' lower lip with his teeth as he pulls back before he goes down, closing his lips over one of Louis' nipples without any warning. The Omega gasps, gripping Edward's hair. He has always had sensitive nipples, and the way Edward's warm mouth wraps around it is making his toes curl.

"Oh God." Louis' pecs twitch when Edward teasingly bite onto the hardened bud, nudging it with his tongue. His hips jerk up when Marcel rubs him through the knickers, reaching down to cup his balls and stroking up his length again.

Meanwhile, Edward releases his nipple with a pop and moves on to the other one, his fingers pinching and toying with the one he just abandoned.

When they stop touching him, it happens all at once. The hands disappear from his body, and suddenly his knickers are being ripped apart.

"Stop doing that!" He exclaims, exasperated.

Harry giggles.

"How else do I take it off, then?" Edward questions, lifting the ruined garment to show it to Louis. "It'd be stuck under those suspenders."

Louis clutches his temple. "It's not stuck. I've worn the knickers over them."

"Well, how was I supposed to know? It looks complicated there, the easiest is just to rip it off." Edward retorts.

"You could have asked me."

"Yeah, because that would be so hot. 'Excuse me, hello, we're about to have sex and I don't know how to take your knickers off. A little help, maybe?' Brilliant, Lou." Edward retaliates, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Marcel and Harry start howling with laughter because Louis' cock is hanging out and Edward is still holding the knickers and they're about to have sex but the two still have the time to bicker.

Louis tries to keep his angry expression up, but he ends up laughing too. "Oh bollocks! I can't believe you, Edward."

"You're the one making a big deal out of ripping things." Edward grins in amusement, shaking his head.

Louis sighs. "You're such an idiot. I love you."

Edward raises one of his eyebrows. "Is this going to be a habit of yours, then? Insulting me before saying you love me?"

"Take what you can get."

Marcel has grown tired of their banter, so he grips Louis' ankles, then effortlessly flips the Omega over. Louis screams in surprise at the manhandling, but when he realises what happened, he mewls pleasantly where his face is pressed into the mattress, his arse hanging up high in the air. The position Marcel put him in is basically presenting him to all of them, exposing the most intimate part of his body.

"Fuck."

Marcel feels like he's going to get a heart attack.

Louis blushes, burying his face deeper into the bed. God, he's naked down there, free for all of them to see. He feels a little nervous, but he bundles his hands up on the bed sheet so that he won't do something like cover himself up. He had already gotten himself waxed so he's as smooth as a baby, but Louis isn't sure how his Alphas would think about his drenched hole.

"Gorgeous."

"Fuck, you're so beautiful." Marcel moans, a hand already wrapping around his cock and pumping slowly.

Louis takes a deep breath, heat creeping up onto his face. "Do you like what you see?" He hopes it isn't obvious from his voice how insecure he is.

"Very much." Edward confirms, reaching out and smacking one of Louis' arsecheeks, gripping the flesh and groaning. Louis squeals, his body jerking forward. Edward releases him, then shuffles back on the bed. "Go on then, Harry." Edward prompts his brother with a smirk and a gesture. "Put on a show for us."

Louis perks up, wondering what Edward means by that. His cock twitches painfully at the unknown excitement, and suddenly his body is hyper aware, waiting for the moment that Harry would start touching him. When Harry scoots closer, Louis can feel him moving on the bed from the way the mattress dips. The first thing he feels is Harry lifting up the fabric of the small skirt of the belt, fully exposing Louis although the skirt never accomplished anything to cover him up in the first place.

"Look so incredible like this. You're so fit." Harry murmurs, kissing Louis' thigh and gripping his arsecheeks. He hums appreciatively, spreading his legs even further and exposing his pink hole.

"Jesus." Marcel chokes out.

Louis sneaks a peek behind him, curious as to what is happening. He preens when he sees how flushed Marcel is, his cock disappearing into the hole his fist has formed around his length. Edward lazily observes the way Harry is still kissing Louis all over his bum, looking like he isn't interested, but the heavy erection pressing against his abs proves Louis otherwise.

The large hands holding him start to massage his flesh, kneading sensually while the pair of lips migrate up his leg to start kissing his balls. A quiet sound escapes Louis' lip at the light caress of soft lips brushing up slowly to his hole. He whines when Harry skips over the tight ring of muscles. Harry spends his time kissing all over Louis' arse but not where Louis wants him most, building the anticipation but all Louis wants is Harry's mouth on him.

"Harry." He pleads, pushing his arse back.

The mentioned Alpha chuckles, striking Louis' right cheek before petting the red skin. He repeats the same thing with Louis' left cheek, pulling another sigh out of the Omega. "What do you want, baby?"

"Want your mouth." Louis replies bashfully, hiding his face.

Harry hums. "Want me to taste you?"

Louis doesn't reply, too embarrassed to confirm nor deny.

He's lucky Harry finds him cute. The Alpha gives him mercy, finally parting the fat cheeks in his palms and dropping a kiss on the Omega's tiny, wet hole. Louis makes a pleased but embarrassed sound, wishing he could disappear into the mattress but pushing back for more at the same time. "Is this where you want me to kiss you, baby?" Harry teases, kissing all over his rim and getting slick on his lips.

Louis nods into the bed, his knuckles almost turning white where he's got the bed sheet clutched in his hold. He's already got a layer of sweat over his back, and his fringe is sticking to his forehead.

"Look at you, so wet." He licks his lips, extending his tongue to taste the slick that's leaked out. Louis pants out, his body quivering at the tender touch that's barely there and yet he could feel it, the pleasure running all over his body. Harry groans at the sweet taste of his Omega. "Fuck, you taste delicious, baby."

Harry starts giving kitten licks on his hole, his grip firm on Louis' arse to make sure he has all the easy access to eat his Omega out. If he intends to restrict Louis' movement by doing so, it would be pointless because the Omega is not going anywhere. He traces Louis' rim with the tip of his tongue, gently putting in force but not breaching him quite yet.

When he gets the first broad lick from his balls up to his crack, Louis squeals.

Harry does it again, and again, and again, until Louis is a quivering mess, shamelessly begging. Harry chuckles, pulling back to press his thumb against the puckered skin, watching Louis' muscles relaxing to take him in but he doesn't push further.

"God, look at you, Lou." Edward speaks up when Harry goes back to licking him, still teasing. Louis preens at being addressed by his other Alpha, spreading his legs wider. His cock hangs in between his legs, throbbing with arousal. Harry is driving him crazy taking his sweet time to tease.

"Harry. Harry, please. Please." Louis is not above begging, pushing his hips back to get Harry to do something, to give him more rather than continue licking across his rim that Louis can feel how wet he is from Harry's saliva mixed with his slick.

Edward chuckles, a deep rumble in his chest. "Should he really give you what you want? We love hearing you beg." If Louis can, he would've grabbed the nearest pillow and fling it over to Edward's pretty face. But Harry chooses that moment to start wriggling his tongue past Louis' entrance, moaning out loud at the overwhelming taste of pure Louis that explodes on his taste bud.

The vibration travels along Louis' nerves and one of his leg jerks out a little in pleasure, another throaty sound filling the air. After Harry recovers from the mind-boggling effect of tasting Louis' slick directly from the source, Harry begins to eat the Omega out with proper determination. He buries his face in between Louis' arsecheeks, breathing through his nose as he probes into Louis' inner walls, his tongue relentless in lapping up all the slick he could find within the Omega's hole.

Louis doesn't know how he manages, but he eventually finds himself with a hand reached out behind him, grabbing Harry by his hair to keep him where he is because he is doing all the wonders Louis never knew one could do with their tongue and he is embarrassingly close to coming.

"Enjoying yourself?" Edward teases, his voice strained. Louis' eyes are clouded and he could barely comprehend his sight when he sees Edward casually stroking his cock at the sight of Harry eating him out like a pro.

Tears spring in Louis' eyes when the familiar feeling inside him indicates that he's getting closer and closer, his balls already tightening up. "Fuck, oh fuck! Ha-Harry!"

He sobs into the mattress, screaming out when Harry doesn't stop licking into him. The Alpha holds him so tight that Louis is sure he would bruise but he doesn't care.

Louis' cock finally pulses and he comes across the mattress when Harry sucks lightly on his rim, making his head spin and he chokes out a cry, his hips trembling. His face is drenched with tears as he pressed his cheek onto the bed, boneless and spent.

Harry smacks his arse and drops one last kiss before he finally releases him.

Louis barely has the energy, but he manages to roll over onto his back, still panting.

He can see Edward kissing Harry with an eagerness of tasting Louis on his brother's tongue. It's strangely hot that Marcel tugs on Harry's shoulders to kiss him too after that. And Louis doesn't feel neglected at all even though his Alphas are kissing and touching each other and not him. He needs some time to recover.

Marcel crawls over to the edge of the bed, opening the drawer from the bedside table and pulling a small bottle out. He eyes Louis like a hawk as he takes Harry's previous spot in between Louis' thighs. His eyes are hooded, and he looks like a famished man presented with the most scrumptious meal his eyes have ever laid upon.

"Gonna open you up now." Marcel forces out, popping the bottle open with trembling fingers.

Louis hums his approval, bending his knees and spreading his legs again. His cock is flaccid on his stomach, but he's sure it'd get hard again in no time when Marcel fingers him. It's one of those times where he's thankful that an Omega can have consecutive orgasms. "You okay?" He focuses on the Alpha, wondering why Marcel looks shaken as he places a dollop of lube onto his fingers before placing the bottle down.

Marcel has to blink before he can answer him. "Just wondering how you can be real." He murmurs, reaching down and pressing a lubed finger against Louis' entrance.

Louis flinches at the contrast of the coldness of the lube against his heated skin.

"Sorry." Marcel says quickly, shaking his head as if reprimanding himself for not warming it up first.

"S'okay." Louis replies, cock twitching. "Am I doing okay?"

Marcel grunts at the question, rubbing the lube into his rim, circling the entrance with the pad of his finger. He leans forward, covering Louis' body with his own to kiss the precious Omega he gets to call his. "You're perfect. I swear to God you drive me crazy."

Louis smiles against his lips. "Glad I'm not disappointing you, then."

"You could never." Marcel breathes out, pushing his finger past his rim, slow and steady.

Since Harry's enthusiastic eating has opened him up a little, Louis swallows Marcel's finger without any resistance and he quickly accommodates the welcomed intrusion.

"Oh." Louis sucks in a deep breath, clenching down on the single digit to get used to the feeling of having someone else's finger inside him.

Marcel pulls out and pushes his finger back inside, pressing in until it reaches his knuckle. Louis throws his head back at how deep Marcel's finger is already reaching. His own fingers could never go that deep. "God..."

Marcel withdraws it again and adds another finger as he pushes back in. Louis groans at the slight burn, his chest heaving while Marcel scissors his fingers to stretch him out.

"Okay?" Edward is suddenly sitting beside him, stroking his hair to distract him.

Louis nods, smiling at the fact that Edward is checking up on him. "Yeah, okay." He inhales and exhales, only slightly aware of Marcel adding another finger, then another.

Marcel does something with his fingers, curling them while pressing deep inside him and Louis sees stars. "Ah, fuck!" He arches his back, his arse clenching.

"Found your spot, didn't he?" Edward smirks, unable to stop himself from kissing all over Louis' face.

Louis can't formulate a reply even if he wants to, because Marcel keeps rubbing him at his prostate as four of his fingers shove deep inside him. He is having a hard time remembering his own name. "Edward, Edward, please!" He gasps, trying to pull away from Marcel. "I'm ready, please, please. Don't want to come yet."

"Okay, baby. Want to come on my knot, yeah?" Edward nods at his brother and Marcel finally pulls his fingers out, wiping them against the bed sheet before moving away.

"Want it. Want your knot." Louis confirms, suddenly feeling desperate for it.

Edward kisses him, deep and slow as he climbs over Louis. His body smothers Louis' figure, their thighs warm when they touch. The Alpha reaches down and takes a hold of his shaft, guiding it over to where Louis is hot and wet, ready for him. "Gonna knot you, mark you up, make you mine."

"Yes, yes. Please!" Louis cries out in reply to everything he said, but also in response to Edward rubbing the head of his dick against his rim. He jerks his hips up, wanting the Alpha to get inside him already.

Edward tuts in disapproval. "Be patient, baby." He grips Louis' thigh, holding him down.

Louis bites his lower lip, staying still and holding his breath. Edward kisses him again, and slowly starts to push into him, putting force against his entrance until his head is pushing through.

"Holy fu-" Edward is barely inside but he's already stretching Louis out this much. Louis doesn't know how he's going to survive.

Edward continues pressing in until Louis is a flushed mess under him, whines and whimpers coming from his lips. "Are you okay, Kitten?" He asks, peppering Louis' face with kisses as he halts his hips.

"Don't stop." Louis says, spreading his legs even more so he could take him deeper.

Edward nods, obliging his request. He has a hard time breathing once he's bottomed out. Louis is so, so tight and warm around him and Edward is almost lightheaded every time slick walls clench onto his cock, trying to familiarise with the feeling. "God, Louis.." He grunts, grinding his hips in shallow thrusts.

Louis clutches onto his biceps, his mouth fallen open but no sound escaping him as Edward moves his hips in a small eight figure. "Edward, fuck, p-please."

The Alpha pulls out before snapping his hips forward again, burying himself to the hilt in one swift motion. Louis clenches his eyes shut as Edward repeats it again and again.

"So deep inside me." Louis breathes out, lost into it as Edward begins a steady rhythm. "So big."

Edward groans, stealing a look at his brothers. Harry and Marcel both are stroking themselves without an ounce of shame, patiently waiting for their turn but enjoying the sight at the same time. He glances back down to the Omega beneath him, face flushed and mouth gaping as endless sounds of pleasure come out from his sweet lips every time Edward pummels inside.

He pauses his thrusts, grabbing the Omega's ankles and pushing his knees up until they're pressed against Louis' chest before he dives back inside to fuck him properly. Louis screams when Edward pounds into him, the sound of their skin slapping filling the air. In this position, Edward feels much bigger, hitting all the right spots within him. The Omega is almost moving up the bed, his body bouncing every time Edward drives his cock deep inside him again and again.

"Edward! Oh Edward!" Louis sobs, unable to do anything but take every unforgiving thrust Edward gives him. He's hurtling closer and closer to his orgasm, can do nothing to soften the blow.

Whenever Louis clenches down onto him, Edward seems to take that as a sign to fuck him faster and faster, moving with rapid thrusts that his hips are almost a blur against Louis' own. He barely notices the dainty hands scratching down his back, only focused on all the sounds Louis makes.

"How does it feel, baby?" Edward mouths at his neck, licking the spot he'd bite on when he knots later.

The things Louis is aware of is very few. He's aware of the sticky tears drying on his face, of the ache in his throat. He's slightly aware of Edward's fingers gripping at his thighs. But when Edward fucks into his prostate, Louis is gone. All he could feel is the electricity jolting up his body.

And Louis screams.

He honest to God screams like he's being murdered as he comes all over the both of them, the unrelenting way Edward keeps pounding into him drawing more weak spurts of come onto his stomach.

"Oh shit." The Alpha grunts, his knot starting to grow when the angry sway of his hips diving into Louis' constricting warmth becomes too much.

Louis doesn't tell him to stop even though he's squirming with the sensitivity, whimpering through the rough way Edward is fucking him. It's the third time he came, and every single touch is intensified. Edward's knot finally pops and he shoves it deep inside the Omega, locking them together as his cock spills the first load of come.

"Oh. _Oh!_ " Louis arches his back, clutching onto the Alpha while his eyes roll into his head at the intense pleasure, exposing his neck, ready.

Edward doesn't waste any time, baring his canines and clamping his teeth down onto the spot that holds Louis' scent gland, cutting through the skin as he cradles Louis' head. The Omega shudders in his arms; tiny whines are the only sounds he make as he endures through the pain. Edward brings his hand up to rub up and down at Louis' arm, helping him stay calm while the bitter, metallic taste of blood implodes on Edward's tongue. The Omega's whimpers are almost inaudible, and when the pain has eased into pleasure, Louis doesn't make a sound while he comes again from the intense physical and emotional sensation of the bond and the mark, trembling in Edward's hold.

Edward pulls back and licks over the wound to seal it, nibbling lightly as he whispers soothing words to his Omega. "Mine." Is one of the thing he says, kissing all over Louis' throat but always going back to lap his tongue over the mark. He sneaks a glance at the Omega and finds him with his head hung back, eyes fluttering. Edward presses open mouthed kisses on his neck, trying to coax Louis to come down from his high. "Where are you, love?" He questions, quiet as to not to startle Louis.

"Hmmm." Louis responses half-heartedly, his eyes unfocused.

"Baby, are you with me? Can you come back to me? I miss you." Edward coaxes, nuzzling his face into Louis' neck. His knot is starting to go down, but he doesn't mind staying connected with his mate like this for a moment longer.

"Right here." Louis finally says after a good five minutes, a mere weak whisper. "'M right here."

Edward smiles fondly as Louis' eyes flutter open again, having to blink a few times before his vision clears. His eyes are still droopy, and Edward places a loving kiss on his lips, barely giving Louis time to respond. "I love you, Omega."

Louis' mouth twitches, and that's the closest thing to a smile he can manage. "Love you too, Alpha." He replies, his limbs finally working again and he brings his hand up to rest on Edward's arm.

Edward kisses him one last time, then reaches down to grip himself so he can pull out. Louis winces as he does so, but he looks very content to lie there, his hole red and used, Edward's come steadily leaking out of him.

Louis sighs, sated.

* * *

"Mmff - fuck!" Louis sobs weakly, his body thrown forward every time Harry and Marcel thrust back into him. He doesn't know how he even managed to get here with two huge cocks fucking up into him, but some time after Marcel inserted a few fingers when Harry was fucking him, the youngest Alpha had plastered himself on Louis' back before squeezing his cock in alongside Harry's. Louis has never felt more full, almost splitting into two and he's already came twice from the feeling of sitting on two impressive girths and lengths and yet he doesn't want it to end.

After Edward marked and bonded him, they gave him some water and food to snack on before letting him sleep. Louis loves that they wrapped him up and cuddled him. When he woke up half an hour later, Louis was more than ready to take Marcel and Harry. They've went soft while waiting for him to rest, and to get them excited again, Harry taught him how to suck Marcel off. He didn't expect that he would actually get Harry _and_ Marcel after that.

Harry reaches around Louis's body and start pinching his nipples, trying to get the Omega to come again. He's already close himself. The insistent way Marcel rubs up against him while the both of them are tucked inside Louis' tight and warm body would never allow an Alpha to last long. He hisses when Louis clenches down and he tugs at Harry's wrists, crying out and begging at his Alpha, hoping to get the Alpha's hands away from his sensitive nipples, but Harry's strength doesn't compare to his, and he continues toying with the hardened buds. The pornographic sounds Louis makes are music to his ear.

Edward chuckles from where he is sitting on the sofa, content to just watch. After all, he did have his satisfying turn before. He has nothing against letting his brother have theirs to cherish their sweet Omega. Besides, he's sure that there are more time for him to explore Louis' body again.

"Is something - fuck! - funny, Edward?" Louis snaps, his face contorted up in pleasure. The tears are streaming down his face and his hips are trembling where he's still bouncing up and down on two cocks but he still wants to call Edward out. He thrashes a bit when Harry rolls his nipples in between his thumbs.

"Wish I could take a picture, honestly." Edward says.

Marcel buries his face into Louis' shoulder, his hips snapping faster and faster, making the pitch of Louis' cries go higher and higher. "I'm so close." Marcel announces, shifting his legs so he could resume fucking into the Omega as if there is no tomorrow.

Louis is going to die. He's sure of it. Harry and Marcel are fucking him like they want to ruin him. He's already so sensitive but it hurts so good that Louis just wants to take whatever they give him. His throat is already starting to go sore again from all his screaming. He has lost count on how many times he'd came tonight.

Harry growls behind him, his cock still pumping into Louis with vigour. The Omega can't even make a sound any more, can only bite on his lip and embrace the endless tears streaming down his face from how heavenly it feels to have his Alphas taking turn fucking up into him so that he's never empty, driving their cock into his prostate over and over again.

Louis shudders, his legs giving out. Marcel growls, gripping his thighs and holding him up, spreading him open with his elbows tucked underneath Louis' knees, not slowing down.

"You're just taking it." Edward mutters, interested. "Bet if they want to make you come again before they knot you up, they can."

Louis doesn't know what his point is. He can barely hear what the Alpha says, let alone formulate a reply. His cock hurts with how much he needs to come, and yet Louis wants to wait until they knot him up first.

Marcel curses, his thrust wavering and he slams in one last time until he's locked inside the Omega, his knot popping and he starts coming with a loud shout. Louis shakes violently as he is pushed over the edge too, causing Harry to reach his peak as well when he tightens up around them that Harry sees stars, two knots finally buried deep inside Louis.

Harry bites him first without any warning, teeth sinking into his shoulder before Marcel follows suit, biting him at the crook of his neck and filling him up with steady loads of come.

Louis is barely breathing as he drowns in the abundance of stimulation being put on his body that he only manages to grip onto Marcel's shoulders before passing out.

* * *

"Morning." Harry murmurs in Louis' ear before his lips press against his hair. The Alpha knows Louis is awake before Louis is even aware of it. Louis hums, the action done with protests from his throat. He shifts closer to the warm body lying beside him. He's so comfortable with Harry's arm wrapped around his shoulder, and Louis sighs appreciatively as Harry tightens his hold.

"Mmmm." Is Louis' delayed, lazy reply. His eyes flutter but they haven't opened once.

Harry chuckles at the response, unable to stop himself from brushing his lips across Louis' cheek. "Sore?" His breath blows into Louis' skin as he asks, his tone teasing but he still sounds concerned.

Louis frowns with his eyes still shut. He hasn't even noticed the delicious ache all over his body until Harry pointed it out. His arse _is_ sore, and Louis instantly gets flashes of the things that happened last night. He whimpers in irritation, snuggling even closer to Harry's warmth.

"I'll take that as a yes." Harry chuckles, closing his eyes as he nuzzles their faces together before proceeding to kiss Louis all over his face.

The Omega huffs, shaking his head and blindly trying to push the Alpha off with his palm.

It makes Marcel chuckle from somewhere on the bed. The whole sight of Louis giggling quietly while he attempts to shove Harry away is making Marcel's heart do a lot of things. He crawls closer to his brother and his Omega, lying down behind Louis and kissing his hair. "Sleep in, baby." Marcel suggests, leaning down to kiss his bite mark on the junction of Louis' shoulder.

Louis shivers at the touch, his mouth forming a small smile. "Mmkay."

And then he falls back asleep to Marcel petting his hair and Harry still kissing his face.

When Louis rouses awake again, Harry has been replaced by Edward, and he can't feel the presence of the rest of the triplets in the room. Louis has got his face buried in Edward's neck, subconsciously inhaling the Alpha's scent with greed. He has no idea how he got into that position.

"Are you ready to wake up?" Edward asks him, his voice rumbling in his chest as he trails a finger down Louis' bare back.

The deep sound of his voice reminds Louis of last night's events, and it slightly arouses him in the midst of his grogginess. The idea of taking Edward again seems very appealing but Louis will kill someone before he gives up sleep at this point.

"Fuck off." He says, groaning as he pushes himself up onto all fours, not even bothering to open his eyes. He can feel Edward watching him in amusement as he climbs on top the Alpha, dropping down and making Edward his pillow. He finds the sound of Edward's heartbeat where his ear is pressed to his chest soothing. "I'm so tired. Want to sleep forever." He mumbles.

"Don't." Edward brings his arms up, cradling the body on top of his. "I'll miss you a lot."

"Will you?" Louis moves up along his warm mattress, tucking his head under Edward's chin.

"Very much." Edward nudges the top of Louis' head with his chin, laughing when Louis makes a complaining sound. "Not sure if I can live without you at this point."

Louis yawns. "Sap."

"I mean it."

Louis hums, kissing Edward's chest. "I get it. You love me." He squeals when a smack lands on his bum following his words.

"I love you." Edward pauses. "Although the whole purpose of your existence is to annoy me."

Why does Edward keep talking to him? Louis wants to sleep!

"That wasn't what you said when you were fucking me last night."

Edward chuckles, sighing softly as he brushes Louis' fringe to the side. "Sleep, baby."

"'s what I've been trying to do. Stop talking."

* * *

When Louis finally decides that he has had enough sleep and he should wake up, there is no one in the room. He rubs his eyes as he slowly sits up in the middle of the bed. The back of his palm presses to his mouth, stifling a timid yawn. When he glances at the bedside table, his eyes widen in surprise.

How is it already five in the evening?

Oh well, it's not like they have anything important to do today.

Maybe there's the picnic they planned, but that can be done any other day.

He flips the duvet over, surprised to see that he is still naked. He takes a look around the bed, blushing to himself when he notices that the bed sheet has been changed. He wonders how the triplets managed to do it after Louis was knocked out cold. His face grows hotter when he recalls how full he was being stuffed with two huge cocks inside him. Louis shakes his head when his own cock stirs a bit at the reminder, ignoring his growing length and getting off the bed to start padding away towards the bathroom.

He is _sore_. Louis can't believe this! He takes the first step and almost falls over when his arse protests at the movement.

He has a feeling that Edward would get a twisted, sick pleasure of seeing Louis limping everywhere.

The first thing he sees when he arrives at the bathroom is how much bruises are littered on his body. His eyes land on the marks on his shoulder and neck, and Louis can feel happy tears welling up in his eyes. He is _bonded_.

Louis has always been worried that he would never find someone to settle with. He could never have imagined that this day would come.

God, he was on cloud nine. The memory of having Edward marking and bonding him was like looking through a blurry vision. He couldn't recall much, he was that into it. And when Marcel and Harry marked him at the same time, Louis remembers being in heaven before he passed out.

He stares at himself in the mirror, unable to stop smiling at the sight of how happy he is. He almost doesn't recognise himself in the reflection. His hand reaches up, tracing his fingers over the marks embedded on his skin.

He's bonded.

He can't seem to wrap his head around it.

Louis spends almost half an hour running his fingers over every bruise the triplets left on his body, inspecting the contrast of the colours on his tanned skin. There are fingermarks wrapped around his thighs, and Louis can't even guess to whom they belong to, all of them having gripped him there last night.

The sound of his bones popping and the way his muscles are aching as he stretches out are strangely satisfying.

Once he's showered, Louis rushes to get dressed so he could go downstairs. He already misses the presence of his Alphas, probably caused by their recent bonding, but Louis is really hungry so his Alphas can wait. Food is priority.

The first place he heads to is the kitchen, his stomach growling loudly and he makes a silent wish to have eggs right now. An omelette would be great.

The Betas are relaxed when he arrives, wiping the counters and sorting the groceries while they talk and laugh. Some are cutting up vegetables, some are kneading the dough, some washing the dishes. He smiles, approaching a group of Betas sitting at the small table situated at the corner of the kitchen. It's probably a table for them to sit down and rest but the Betas there are peeling some potatoes. "Hello." He greets in a friendly voice, giving them his best smile.

They gasp when they see who he is, their chatter dying out and they waste no time growing to their feet to bow. "Good evening, Sir."

Louis cringes, laughing awkwardly. "Please don't do that. I'm not of royalty."

"Apologies, Sir." One of them replies, looking like it's taking her a lot not to bow again.

"How can we help you, Sir?"

Louis grins. "Well, firstly, you should stop calling me that. Just call me Louis." He shrugs. "Even my students don't call me that."

They chuckle softly.

"Would you like anything.." the Beta girl says, her face scrunching up. "..Louis?"

The Omega bursts out laughing. "Good try." He winks. "Could you fix me up with some omelettes? I'm quite hungry."

"Of course! Where would you like to have it?"

Louis swiftly takes a seat at the nearest seat. "Here, of course. Is it alright?"

The Betas look at each other.

"Um, yeah, sure."

"Omelettes will be ready in a few."

* * *

Edward had to ask one of the Betas about Louis since he can't find him anywhere and the Omega had left his phone in their bedroom. He thinks that it's quite weird to go and look for his mate in the kitchen, but when he arrives, it's inevitable that his mouth instantly curves upwards.

Louis is sitting at the table, a plate of half-eaten omelettes in front of him. His fork is in the air where he's holding it, but he hasn't bothered shoving the food into his mouth for a good while. He's too busy talking.

The sight of Louis eating isn't weird at all. Whatever Louis does is endearing to Edward, if he's honest to himself. But he's ten times more fond with the sight of the Betas crowding up around the table, some of them crouching down while listening intently to the story Louis is telling. If the Omega had stolen the Betas' heart while he has his breakfast, Edward wouldn't be surprised at all. The Omega has a pull in him that can attract anyone, as if he's a magnet.

"And then I said to them, 'What do you mean I have to pay? I thought it's already mine?'" Louis finishes his story, and the small crowd roars with laughter.

The Alpha smiles wider at the sight, wondering how a single person could bring in so much happiness just by being in the room. He approaches them and clears his throat, causing the laughter to fall silent as they glance up at him. The Betas have a slightly alarmed look on their faces, guilty at being caught not doing their job. But Edward can't be bothered; after all, it was his Omega that caused the distraction. He doesn't think he can get anything done if the Omega is around, either.

Slowly, the Betas start to disperse, murmuring words of apologies to him and bowing as they pass by, getting back to work and leaving the two of them alone.

"Hi." Louis brightens when Edward walks up to him, still trying to finish the meal the Betas have prepared. It has slightly gone cold, but Louis enjoys it anyway.

"Hi." Edward replies, placing a hand on his shoulder and leaning down to kiss the top of his head. "You've decided to be up, then." He comments, teasing.

"Well, someone can only sleep for so long." Louis makes a show of his row of white teeth, causing Edward to be even more endeared at how cute his mate is.

Edward grabs another chair, sitting down next to him. "How are you feeling?"

"Less hungry now."

The Alpha snickers. "I mean after last night."

Louis' face doesn't show any reaction, but Edward can see the slight blush spreading across his face, can hear his heartbeat fastens. "Um, fine."

"Are you sore?"

Louis turns to him with a blank face, though the blush is still prominent on his cheeks. "I'm eating."

"So..?"

"Stop disturbing me." Louis turns back to his food.

"Are you seriously shy after what happened last night?" Edward accuses, poking the Omega at his side.

His action tickles and Louis shrieks, slapping his hand away. "The Betas are here. You're making them uncomfortable." Louis grumbles, scowling disapprovingly at his Alpha.

Edward knows that that's not relevant at all because the Betas are not even listening, too caught up in their job. But he entertains the Omega anyway. "Alright, alright."

Edward scoots closer as Louis continues eating, burying his nose into the Omega's shoulder, sniffing and kissing him. Every contact on his body sends a shiver along Louis' spine, but he knows Edward loves such reactions coming from him.

"Katie, I'm done!" Louis quickly calls out at the Beta when he sees her passing by.

She smiles, heading straight to them and starting to pick up Louis' dish. "Was it good, then?"

"Delicious." Louis nods, patting his tummy. "Thank you."

"Of course, Louis." She says, then nods to Edward, bowing slightly before she leaves. "Sir."

"I'm so full." The Omega moans, growing to his feet and stretching out his limbs. Edward is giving him a weird look as he stands too, but Louis is currently being reminded of his state of walking and so he ignores Edward's intense stare. Instead he holds his arms out. "Piggy ride." He requests.

Edward rolls his eyes, but he turns around and crouches down to lower his body.

Louis cheers, climbing onto the Alpha and wrapping his limbs tightly around Edward's torso. He squeals when Edward stands up straight again.

"Go, go!" Louis says excitedly, pointing at the kitchen exit.

Edward complies, and it earns him a kiss on the cheek.

"Where are Harry and Marcel?" Louis questions, burying his face at the crook of Edward's neck as they walk down the hall. His Alpha smells so good. Louis should make this his permanent mode of transportation.

"Marcel's out for a while, and Harry's at the gym."

Louis makes a disgusted sound. "I can do without Harry for a moment."

"What's wrong with the gym?"

"I don't go to the gym."

"You don't have to. You're perfect."

"Shut up."

"Don't deny it when I compliment you. It's what I think of you." Edward reprimands him kindly, his hands reaching back to grip at Louis' thighs curled around his waist. "I love you, all parts of you. Don't think badly of yourself."

Louis sighs. "Okay." Then he presses his lips to Edward's skin before adding in a hushed voice, "I love you too."

Edward halts his steps. "Good. Now, where would you like to go?"

The question prompts a smirk from the Omega, and he loosens his arms around Edward to brush his hands up the Alpha's chest, purposely pulling his shirt up. "I've always had this fantasy of being fucked in an office.."

Louis giggles when Edward groans out, already heading for his office.

It's his first time entering Edward's office, but he'll spend his next visit to look around the room. For now, Edward is telling him to strip and bend over the table. And Louis is a good Omega, so he shall submit and obey his Alpha.

* * *

Now that they've went all the way, Louis doesn't hold himself back from demanding the pleasure his Alphas could provide him. But his constant need for sex is starting to be worrying.

The next morning, Louis gets up at the same time Edward does, already trailing behind the Alpha for the bathroom. Edward strictly says that they shouldn't have shower sex in the morning, but it ends up with Edward tugging on his hair and bending him over in the shower anyway, fucking him within an inch of his life.

The Omega is really persuasive, Edward doesn't think he stood a chance in the first place.

They start to skip dinner. Louis would always start tearing at his Alphas' clothes the moment they get home, and they always end up giving in because Louis finds out that they are completely at his mercy when he begs and he uses that to his own advantage.

Marcel and Edward would attempt to let him down whenever they're a little hungry or tired, but Louis' insistent persuasion beats them every time. The only person who would agree to his constant needs is Harry.

Harry is always up for it. To think of it, Harry has always been insatiable, and now they have Louis to add up to the equation. Marcel has a feeling that Edward and him would be dead by the end of the month if Harry encourages this kind of behaviour from their Omega.

"I'm quite sure this is a phase." Edward says on Wednesday, standing by the bed with his arms crossed while he watches Louis hungrily tugging Marcel's clothes off. Harry is undressing himself, and Edward ogles the sight of his brother's toned pecs without shame.

Marcel throws his head back when Louis starts mouthing at his cock through his pants, his trousers already pushed down past his ankles, dainty hands already working to get it off too. "Maybe." He replies to Edward, his stomach hollowing when Louis sucks teasingly on the head.

"Shut up." Louis finally says, kissing Marcel's growing bulge before sitting up. "I'm trying to make up for all the years I've been a virgin."

Edward laughs softly, amused. "Or you probably are just as insatiable as Harry is."

"Hey! I'm not insatiable." Harry complains, his bottom lip jutting out. It's a ridiculous sight. The Alpha is already naked as he stands, his cock half hard.

"You are." Marcel says, wiping his nose. "You would jump us everyday if you could."

"I wouldn't!" Harry protests, placing a hand on his chest. " _Louis_ is jumping _us_ everyday. What do you have to say about that?"

Edward sighs. "Can we just get on with it?"

Louis makes a sound of agreement, hooking his thumbs into Marcel's pants and licking his lips as he rids the last of Marcel's clothing.

"I'm still sure it's just a phase." Marcel says in reply to what Harry said.

Louis groans in annoyance. "Seriously? We're talking about this right now?"

"You beg for it _everyday_!" Harry reasons. "Even _I_ don't do that."

Louis blinks at him. "Would you rather I beg at someone else, then? I'm pretty sure a lot of Alphas would gladly let me hop on their dick anytime, any day."

"No!" Three Alphas growl at him simultaneously, and Louis smiles proudly.

"Show me who I belong to, then."

When Louis lies asleep curled up in Harry's arms after too many orgasms later, Edward thinks that this Omega has such brilliant ways to get what he wants from the three of them. He almost wants to scowl at Louis' sleeping figure.

He's hungry, and he's fairly sure that the rumbling noise he's been hearing for the past ten minutes is coming from Harry, but none of them makes any move to get some food regardless that they skipped dinner. It's mostly because Louis would wake up in a couple hours and all of them are going to the pantry to have cheese on toast that Louis would make. 

Their lives were normal before Louis came around. None of them had ever skipped a meal just for sex. Okay, maybe a few times. But not for three consecutive days. Then an Omega with thick thighs and an arse to die for came around and everything got turned upside down.

They wouldn't change a thing.

* * *

Louis almost falls over in surprise when instead of Edward waiting for him outside the nursery, it's Zayn.

"What are you doing here?" He asks, widening his eyes.

Zayn chuckles, tossing the cigarette he's been smoking and putting it out with the sole of his shoe. "Edward can't make it. Sent me instead."

Louis is slightly disappointed, but he tries not to let it show on his face. He was hoping he could suck Edward while they drive home. "Thank you." He says, still grateful that Zayn is willing to come and fetch him as he steps forward to hug him in greeting.

"I'm sorry that it's me and not him." Zayn murmurs, catching whim of what Louis is feeling and patting his back in comfort. "He's stuck in a meeting again."

The Omega doesn't reply, can only give him a sad smile as he pulls back. Besides his dirty fantasy of blowing his Alpha while driving, Louis also misses him a lot. It's ridiculous since Edward fucked him so hard that morning that Louis can still feel his dick coming out of his nose, but it's the effect of their still fresh bond. And Louis can't help the sadness inside him that he can't nuzzle into Edward's neck and inhale his scent.

"Cheer up, it's not like you won't see him again." Zayn teases, nudging Louis' shoulder.

"Eh, shut up."

Zayn grins, nodding his head towards the car. "Come on, then."

Louis complies, ready to follow him, but then he instantly gets the feeling that he left something. "Wait." He says, his steps halting.

"What's wrong?" Zayn asks him with concern, stopping too.

"I left the house keys in my office." Louis tells him, patting his pockets. Yup, they're empty.

"I have spare. And besides, Edward told me to take you to my house. Marcel's at the office too." Zayn reaches a hand out.

Louis pouts. "All my Alphas are abandoning me now, are they?" Recently this morning, Harry had woke up early and joined Edward and Louis for breakfast. He said that he has a photoshoot in Manchester, and he won't be back until dinner.

"They're not." Zayn chuckles, his outstretched hand lifting up to pinch Louis' cheek. "They're quite busy today. They'll see you tonight. Come on, babe."

Louis huffs. "Fine." He sulks, going up to Zayn and letting the Alpha wrap an arm around his shoulder. He's not Edward, but he'll do.

"Louis!" Someone calls out as they take their first step, stopping the both of them. Louis turns around, making Zayn do so as well. It's Jake, and he's walking towards them.

Jake's wide grin falters a bit at the sight of Zayn, and for a moment he looks confused, then his eyes widen. Louis wonders what the fuck is going through inside his head.

"Hey, Jake." Louis says, snapping the Alpha out of his thoughts. "What's up?"

Jake blinks. "Oh, yeah. I think you left this in my office. It was on the floor." Jake holds something out, and drops it into Louis' waiting palm.

It's the house keys.

"You didn't even leave it in your office." Zayn reprimands.

Louis ducks his head, blushing in embarrassment at his mistake. How could he be so careless? He pouts at Zayn. "I'm sorry. Please don't tell Edward."

Zayn snorts. "I'm not a snitch. Liam is."

"I'm telling Liam!"

The dark haired Alpha watches him blankly. "And so are you, apparently."

Louis turns back to Jake. "Thank you so much, mate! Edward would kill me if I lost this."

"Don't worry." Jake assures, still watching Zayn. He has this look of awe in his eyes, and Louis almost thinks Jake is attracted to Zayn. Who wouldn't, anyway?

That reminds Louis. "Um." He looks at Zayn again. "Zayn, this is Jake. Jake, this is Zayn."

"I know." Jake blurts out. "You're Zayn Malik."

Louis narrows his eyes. "You two have met?"

Zayn shifts from foot to foot, awkwardly avoiding Louis' gaze. Jake gapes for a moment at the question, and he looks surprised upon seeing Zayn' reaction.

"Lou... you don't know?" Jake is still gaping. "Zayn Malik? The model?"

Louis blinks. "Why is everyone famous?!" He freaks out, elbowing Zayn and crossing his arms as he storms off.

"Shit." Zayn panics a little, contemplating if he should say goodbye or dismiss Jake. In the end, he just runs off after Louis without even looking back. "Lou, wait!"

Zayn wonders how Louis walks so fast, he almost struggles to catch up with him. Almost.

Louis reaches the car and stands by the passenger door, waiting for Zayn to unlock it.

"Why are you even upset?" Zayn asks once they settle inside the car, Louis still huffing.

The Omega turns to him with a scowl. "It's already overwhelming to think that I can get papped just for walking side by side with my Alpha. And now I have to worry about people taking pictures of me with you, an Alpha that is not mine who is also famous." He rants. "Why can't Liam be the one who fetches me?"

Zayn's mouth drops open. "It's not my fault that I'm famous!"

"I'm not saying that it is!" Louis shoots back. The corner of his mouth twitched and he relaxes into his seat. "And I'm not really that upset. I'm just pissed that I didn't know sooner."

"You twat!" Zayn nudges him with his fist. "I thought you were going to make me walk home!"

"Don't make me laugh! Who would drive, then?"

Zayn grins, starting the engine. "Your friend probably just had one of the weirdest encounters."

"He'll live."

* * *

"Uncle Louis!!" Hana shrieks excitedly when she sees him, her little feet already carrying her across the room.

He beams at her, crouching down and opening his arms moments before she collides with him. "Hello, love!"

She hugs him tightly, then pulls back to hold him at arms' length. "What are you doing here?" The little girl asks, her big blue eyes filled with wonder.

"Hana." Zayn scolds gently. "That's not a nice thing to say when someone comes over."

She quickly casts her eyes down, pouting slightly. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright." He assures, kissing her cheek. "I'm here because your uncles won't let me go home."

"Why is that?"

Louis scoops her up, making her giggle excitedly. He plops down onto one of the couches and lets her sit on his lap. "Well, they were worried that I'd be bored if I'm alone, so they sent me here."

Hana makes a happy sound. "Of course, Uncle Lou! We can play together! You'll never be bored." She says, pressing her hands on his cheeks and smushing his face.

Zayn cackles in amusement watching the exchange, shaking his head. He disappears past the doorway, and then Louis hears him calling out for Niall.

"Thank you, Hana." Louis grins at her, booping her on the nose. "How's school?"

"It was okay." She shrugs. "There's this one boy who keeps pulling on my ponytail."

Louis frowns, already so protective of her albeit only knowing her for a short while. He's always loved kids and it makes him more fond of her that she's his best friend's. "Did you tell the teacher?"

"Yeah." She nods, giggling. "She said that he only does that because he likes me."

The Omega pales at that, wondering how such way of thinking still exists and why it is being passed down to the kids. He shifts her a little so he could look at her in the eye. "Hana, did you tell your Mum or your Papas about this?"

She shakes her head.

"Listen, love. Someone who likes you won't do that to you. Have you ever seen any of your Papas do that to your Mum?" He asks softly, and she shakes her head, watching him intently. "Right. So, the next time your teacher says that, you tell her that he's hurting you and it makes you uncomfortable. If she doesn't tell him off, you tell your parents about this, okay?"

Her eyes are almost sparkling as she nods. "Okay. You're so clever, Uncle Lou!"

"Thank you, love."

Niall appears from the door, grinning widely at his friend. "Heya, Lou!"

"Neil!" Louis smirks, gently putting Hana aside so he could hug his friend. "How have you been, mate?"

"Eh, same old." Niall shrugs, pursing his lips. "You'd like anything?"

"Just water, thanks."

Niall winks, then disappears through the door.

"Uncle Louis, do you want to see my drawing of Haziq?" Hana tugs at the hem of his shirt to get his attention again, holding up a piece of paper.

Louis takes it from her, moving to sit down. "Of course, love!" He looks at the drawing and hope he's not frowning in confusion, but he is having a hard time deciphering what he is seeing. "Um..."

Hana squeezes in under his arm, sitting on his lap before she's pointing at her drawing. "This is his head, and this is his tail." _His tail?_ "And these are his big teeth!"

"Are you sure you're drawing your brother and not some monster you saw in the telly?" Louis asks, staring intently at the image she's drawn using crayons.

Hana giggles. "Uncle Lou! Haziq is a dinosaurous!"

And how did Louis miss that?

"How come?" He asks, genuinely confused.

"We watched a story about dinosaurous. And t-rex likes to eat people! Haziq wants to be a t-rex too; that's why he bit me the other day!" She tells him with so much passion.

Louis bursts out laughing. Niall has such cute kids. "Did he?"

"Yeah." Hana nods, holding her arm up and pulling back the sleeve. She shoves it at his face. "See?"

There is a faint bite mark on her arm. "Aww, poor thing you. Let me kiss it better." Louis coos, pressing his lips to the mark and making her giggle. "But it's not right to bite other people, no matter how much you want to be a _dinosaur_. You should let Haziq know."

"I know." Hana tells him. "That's what Papa Zayn said. Haziq apologised to me after that. He promised he won't bite me anymore."

"What are you two talking about, then?" Niall comes back into the living room with a tray in his hands. There are two cups of tea, a small plate of biscuit, and a glass of water.

"I was telling Uncle Lou about Haziq!"

"Is it about Dino Haziq again?" When Hana nods, Niall laughs. "Stop telling everyone about it, you're embarrassing him."

* * *

The triplets come over for dinner at the Malik-Payne's later that night, and Louis honestly enjoys his time so much that he feels sad by the time they have to leave. He finally understands Harry's obsession with Heather. She's honestly such a cute baby. Louis is glad he got to play with her enough before Harry came over and stole her from him.

As they walk to the front door to go home, Louis promises Hana that he'll come over again to see her again, and even Haziq gives him a hug.

"How was your day?" Louis asks Edward while they were in the car heading home.

"Tiring." Marcel answers for his brother, heaving out a sigh. "That meeting was so long because we couldn't come to a decision."

"Was it settled, then?" Louis wonders.

Edward shakes his head. "Not really, we need to meet up again for that."

Edward and Marcel are knackered to their bones, and Louis and Harry watch in quiet amusement as all of them walk into the lift and Marcel is ready to fall asleep on his feet.

It must have been a long day for the two.

Edward takes a shower while Marcel claims he's too tired to do anything, so the latter changes his clothes and brushes his teeth then quickly buries himself beneath the duvet.

"I have a project in America, so I'll be going there next week." Harry announces after all of them are settled in bed.

Edward and Marcel look at him, too tired to form any expression that they just stare with a blank face. "How long?" Both of them ask at the same time.

"Just a week." Harry shrugs, then directs a smirk at Louis. "Do you want to come with me?"

Louis widens his eyes. "You're pulling my leg." He accuses.

Harry grins with a shake of his head. "I'm not."

"Are you serious?" Louis wants to scream.

"Of course."

Louis lets out a happy shriek, turning to Edward and Marcel. "Can I go?"

"We're not your Mum." Edward replies.

That's an answer enough, and Louis shrieks louder. "Oh my God!!!"

"You'd have to take a week long leave, though." Marcel snuggles close to Edward as he reminds Louis, hoping Louis would be okay with it. He really wants Louis to go and enjoy himself.

Louis falls quiet, thinking about it. "It'd be a non-paid one, though. Is that okay?"

Marcel and Harry sigh heavily.

"Lou, it's okay. We'll always take care of you, love." Marcel assures.

"You can quit your job if you want to, to be honest." Harry says. "You don't have to do anything."

"Bollocks! I'm not letting you guys be the only ones to work." He grumbles his protest, crossing his arms.

"We don't mind. In fact, I think Harry gets off on you using our money for your own pleasure." Edward interrupts.

Harry doesn't even deny it.

"I still want to contribute to our income, though I know it barely compares to what you three make. I want to feel like I'm doing my part." Louis says quietly, feeling very timid. God, they're so different in terms of their financial state. Louis doesn't want to be a leech that uses up his Alphas' money and not work for his own.

Edward hums. "It's up to you, kitten. But you know that you're our full responsibility. Many Omegas just relax at home once they're mated."

"I know. But staying at home sounds so boring." Louis scrunches up his face, complaining. "Besides, I won't have anything to do. The Betas do everything."

Marcel nods in agreement. "He has a point."

"But.." Louis blushes, hiding his face away. At such behaviour, his Alphas perk up with interest. "Maybe when we have kids.." He trails off, uncertain about bringing it up but all of them are staring at him expectantly.

Edward smirks. "We're listening."

Louis sees his suggestive face and throws him a pillow. "Maybe I'll quit my job, then. I want to be a full time mother."

The three of them are quiet, imagining Louis being pregnant with their children, waddling around with a bloated tummy, whining and waking them up at three AM for cravings and foot massage that would entail. Not to mention the sex.

"Are you three getting worked up imagining me knocked up with your pups?" Louis asks when he sees their eyes starting to cloud up, attacking each of them with another pillow.

"Ouch! Don't blame me." Marcel pretends to cry out, putting his hand up to block the attacks.

"Yeah. I mean, a pregnant you would be so hot." Edward tries to reason, then gets a smack to the face.

Louis narrows his eyes. "Let's see if you still say that when my mood would be all over the place and I'll be screaming at you because you forgot to close the door."

Harry makes a terrified face. "That sounds traumatising."

"It's not going to be if you don't forget to close the door." Edward reminds him.

"I never forget to close the door."

"Well good, make sure you don't do it or Louis will have your head on the wall."

"Why are we talking as if Louis is already knocked up?" Marcel asks aloud.

Three pairs of eyes shift to Louis' tummy and the Omega gasps, using the pillow to cover his body. "I'm not pregnant, fuck off!" He says in exasperation, an intense blush filling his cheeks.

"Well, too bad." Edward purses his lips.

"Babies are conceived during heats, even _I_ know that." Louis huffs.

"We know. We're just teasing you." Harry giggles, crawling over and kissing Louis' cheek.

"Arseholes." Louis mumbles, not responding when Harry kisses him on the lips.

"Baby.." Harry whines. "Don't ignore me."

Louis punches him on the arm, then pecks his lips. "Goodnight."

Harry grins, snuggling up to his Omega once they're lying down on the bed. "I love you." He murmurs, kissing the back of Louis' head.

They can already hear Marcel and Edward softly snoring, fatigued from the busy day.

Louis rolls over so that he's facing Harry, pressing his face into his chest and loving how Harry squeeze him into his embrace. "Love you too." 

* * *

"Are you sure these are the colours you want?" Edward asks Harry the next evening, both Louis and Edward had came home earlier to plan for the party. Marcel is dealing with the guest list, checking out the number of people that have confirmed their presence.

Harry nods. "I think they go well together. And it's too late to change them, anyway."

"Right. So, have we decided how we want it to go? What time should we have the dinner?"

"Maybe at six?" Louis suggests. "That way we can start early and the guests don't have to stay for too long, considering the next day's Monday."

Harry nods thoughtfully. "Yeah, Lou's right. Six should be fine. At least we'll put out the food then, and we can make our speech once everyone's settled down."

Edward hums, writing it down. "Did Marcel handle the cake?"

"Yeah."

"We're not missing anything, are we? There's no dress code, right?" Edward questions, flipping back through the small book in front of him.

"Not really. I think everyone would know what to wear."

"What time is Mum coming over tomorrow?"

"Noon, I think." Louis answers. "My Mum said that Anne offered them a ride, so it's possible that they're going to arrive together."

"Should we clear the garage?" Harry asks, concerned.

Edward frowns. "I don't think we have to. They can just park outside. Only Gems' and Zayn's car should be in the garage. And Robin's, if he decides to drive."

"Yeah, that sounds okay." Harry purses his lips. "I don't think he's driving, anyway."

"I can't wait." Louis grins, excited to see his family again.

"Me too. Can't wait to show you off." Edward smiles, kissing Louis' cheek.

* * *

Louis is still a little groggy on Saturday morning as he rubs his eyes when Marcel informs him that their families are arriving soon and he should shower.

"I love them, I do." Louis admits. "But can't I sleep in a little? It's a Saturday."

"Up." Marcel pats his thigh, not giving in.

Louis rolls over, groaning again. "Five minutes."

Marcel sighs. It should be dangerous how much control Louis has over him. "Ten minutes."

"You're the best." Louis mumbles, already halfway asleep.

Exactly ten minutes later, Marcel tugs the duvet off of him, exposing Louis to the coldness of the room. "Shower." He says, ignoring the Omega screeching in complaint.

"No." Louis rolls over when Marcel tries to touch him, so that Marcel can't reach him.

"Your Mum is going to be here soon. If you don't get up, I'll make her come up and wake your lazy arse up."

Louis has never sat up faster.

* * *

Edward feels Louis' presence before he sees him, his heartbeat faltering slightly before picking up pace when he sees the Omega trailing into the ballroom. "The Princess has finally decided to grant us with his presence." The Omega is wearing one of Edward's jumpers, the clothing swallowing his small body. Edward can't believe how cute and gorgeous his Omega is. The jumper is too big for him that the sleeves fall down his hands. And he's wearing tights; Edward couldn't imagine him up if he wants to. Louis is so soft.

Louis' eyes sweep over to him in a lazy motion, changing his direction and starting to head over to where Edward is sitting. "I wish Marcel didn't try to wake me up so early." He pouts.

"It's almost noon." Marcel says back.

Louis gives him a look that says he fully disagrees, then shamelessly climbs up onto Edward's lap. "I'm hungry." He says, his lower lip jutting out even more. "Feed me, Alpha."

Edward kisses his nose. "So demanding." He says, trying to disapprove, but no one can deny Louis when he pouts like _that_. "What do you want, Princess?"

"I want Yorkshire tea and sausages." His small hand settles on his tummy at the thought of food.

"The Betas can have those on the table in ten."

"I want to eat here." Louis says, patting Edward's thigh. "On my throne."

"Okay." Edward smirks, cupping Louis' face and kissing his lips. "Love sitting on your throne, don't you?"

Louis teasingly bites on Edward's lip, nodding in a sultry way. "Love riding it more."

"Tease." He scolds, pressing his lips to Louis' again. The Omega giggles as he pulls back, and Edward stares at him fondly before calling out for one of the Betas to inform him of Louis' request.

Once the Beta goes away, Edward gets on with whatever he was doing before Louis came down. Louis pulls back from where his cheek is pressed to Edward's chest to look around as he rests his chin on Edward's shoulder; Marcel is giving instructions to a group of Betas, explaining to them how to decorate the ballroom. His eyes sweep over to the entrance when he feels Harry's presence, and Louis has a moment of epiphany. _Oh_ , he's bonded.

Louis keeps forgetting that little fact.

He smiles to himself, bringing a hand up to press at his bite mark, the skin still bumpy under his touch. Fuck, how did he get here? How did he get so lucky?

"How long until they arrive?" He hears Edward ask Harry as the Alpha arrives.

"Fifteen minutes or so." Harry replies, and Louis' heart beats faster when Harry leans over him to kiss Edward before he bends down and greets Louis with a kiss as well. "Hey."

Louis kisses him again, unable to stop himself from doing so. Harry is just so gorgeous and wonderful as are his brothers, and Louis still has a hard time believing he's mated and bonded with this person in front of him, and the person he's sitting on, and the other person ordering the Betas around. "Hey." He finally says back.

"Have you had anything to eat?" Harry asks, brushing Louis' fringe out of his eyes.

"They're making me something." Louis tells him, shifting a little on Edward's lap to make himself more comfortable.

Harry nods, glad to know his Omega is not being left to starve. "Good."

"Hey, Haz." Marcel calls from where he's standing. "Could you please come over here for a second?"

"Yeah." Harry turns around, straightway heading for his brother.

"You're so small." Edward suddenly says, catching Louis' attention again.

Louis looks around to meet his eyes. "Excuse me?" He places a hand on his chest, mocked.

"You're so small and tiny." Edward repeats, putting down his phone and the file he is holding.

Louis narrows his eyes, but he leans into it when Edward places his palms on his hips. "I'm not."

"You are." Edward reaffirms, kissing his cheek before leaning in to whisper into the Omega's ear. "Could hold you up against a wall and fuck you until you cry right now."

Louis' body prickles with excitement at his words, and for a moment he forgets that Edward is insulting him. He's not small, for God's sake. He might be a little short, but most Omegas are short! "Then why are we still here?"

Edward pulls back and snorts. "Because your mother is arriving soon, honey."

"Being cockblocked by my own mother, unbelievable." Louis shakes his head, whispering in regret.

Marcel and Harry stifle their laughter from afar, making the Betas talking to them frown in confusion.

"Are you still desperate, then?"

"Fuck you, I'm not desperate." Louis retaliates, playfully elbowing his chest.

Edward looks at him like he's talking shit. "You were literally jumping on everyone every night."

Louis groans, his cheeks heating up. "It's not my fault my Alphas are too hot for me. Can't keep it in my pants."

Edward laughs. "Rubbish. You're a walking art."

"As if."

Edward sighs heavily, pressing his nose to Louis' jaw. "I'm serious. You have no idea the things you do to us just by existing."

"Enlighten me, then."

"I might end up taking you right here if we start bringing that up." Edward bites his skin gently, and Louis is suddenly reminded that there are still people around them. He is vaguely aware of how he has his legs wrapped tightly around Edward's waist, lost as to when he straddled the Alpha in the first place, and his arms are curled around Edward's neck.

"God, it's true." Louis says in shame. "I _am_ desperate."

Edward throws his head back and laughs again. "It's not a bad thing."

"It's going to die down soon." Louis promises. "I won't jump your bones everytime I see you anymore."

"I feel like that's still not going to happen."

"Sod off! Give me some credit." Louis glares.

Edward wants to kiss him even when he looks at Edward like that, so he does. Louis gasps into his mouth, but he immediately grows pliant in the Alpha's hold, melting against him.

"Please stop snogging and do your job, Edward." Marcel throws a piece of crumpled paper onto his brother's head.

Louis pulls back, rolling his eyes at Marcel. "Just come 'ere if you want a kiss too, you tit."

"Me! Me! I want a kiss!" Harry bounces on his feet excitedly, raising his hand.

Marcel narrows his eyes at Harry when he hears that, taking the first step out towards Louis. That sets Harry into a sprint.

"Why are your brothers like this?" Louis asks exasperatedly, watching both of them compete against each other to reach Louis first.

Edward has a sense of urgency to protect his Omega against the two idiots. "I don't know them."

Louis chuckles, leaning back to lay his head on Edward's shoulder while he waits for his petulant Alphas to arrive.

"Get off of me!"

"You're the one pushing up against me! Fuck off!"

Louis and Edward roll their eyes.

Marcel stumbles when they finally arrive to where Louis is sitting on Edward's lap; it may have happened because Harry tripped him but Harry would never admit that. It lands Marcel right into the Omega's arms.

"Desperate much?" Louis asks, grinning down at the Alpha.

Marcel laughs. "For you, yes."

"Hey!! I want a kiss too!" Harry complains when Louis leans down to kiss Marcel, his lips already parting to welcome the intrusion of his Alpha's tongue. Harry's plan completely backfired.

Edward expresses his irritation through a groan. "Please stop whining. I'll kiss you if it shuts you up."

Harry brightens, walking around so he could slot himself next to Edward and press their lips together.

The Betas want to be annoyed by the whole ordeal but the four of them are disgustingly cute that they can't even feel so.

* * *

"I'm home!"

"Mum, this is _our_ home." Edward drawls upon seeing his mother and Robin walk into the door with her making such a claim.

"It's still a home." She retorts, causing Robin to chuckle.

Louis doesn't have to wonder where Harry got it from.

"How have you been, love?" She questions, wrapping Edward into her arms like he's a little child. In her eyes, he probably still is.

Louis' mind flashes back to what the triplets told him about her late husband, and Louis wishes he could resurrect the arsehole just to kill him again for doing what he did to Anne, to his boys.

"I've been fine." Edward replies. He's a little taken aback, Louis' emotions are too intense that Edward could feel it. He releases his mother then watches his Omega warily as she approaches him.

The anger inside Louis dissipates in an instant, and Edward relaxes. Louis turns fond as he hugs Anne tightly, both of them exchanging happy greets.

"Where are Harry and Marcel?" Robin asks after Edward gave him a brief hug.

"They're inside." He answers. "Have you eaten?"

"Yeah, we already stopped by for lunch." Robin smiles, his eyes kind as he looks over to Louis. "How are you, Louis?"

Louis beams. "I've been well, thank you."

As Anne and Robin disappear further into the house to look for the other two boys, Edward steps up to his mate.

"You okay?" Edward questions.

Louis raises his eyebrow, amused. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Edward pulls him in with his hands pressed on Louis' back. "You were angry."

Louis looks alarmed, confused as to how Edward knows.

"Did you forget?" Edward whispers, leaning down and kissing the bite mark on Louis' neck.

Louis sags in his hold, defenseless when Edward nibbles on his mark like that. He keeps forgetting that they're bonded, and that the triplets could feel his emotions if they're intense enough.

"So, why were you angry?" Edward presses, tracing his tongue along the indents and bumps on the mark, making Louis weak in the knees.

"Was just reminded of something." Louis pants, pushing Edward off. He doesn't want to look desperate when his mother comes in later. "Stop trying to seduce me. Bad Alpha!"

Edward licks his lips, his wild eyes running up and down on Louis' body. "Stop being so ravishing, then."

"I'm wearing your jumper! How is that ravishing?"

"You have no idea, Princess."

Thankfully, Daisy and Phoebe run inside before Edward could elaborate on that. "Lou!"

"Hey babes!!" Louis opens his arms, happily embracing the girls. "I've missed you."

"We've missed you too!" They reply, tiptoeing to kiss his cheek.

"How was the drive?"

"We slept the whole way." Daisy says as both of them take a step back so they could greet Edward as well.

Louis chuckles. Daisy and Phoebe are almost every bit like himself when it comes to car rides.

"Lou!!!" Fizzy squeals when she walks in and sees him, starting to run. Louis almost falls over when she slams against his chest, hugging him tightly. "I missed you!"

Louis hugs her back as tight, probably almost crushing her but she doesn't complain, happy to inhale the familiar scent of her brother. "I missed you too, babe." He buries his face into her hair.

She kisses his cheek before her hold loosens and she holds him back. "You gained weight a little."

"Hey!!"

"It's a good thing!"

Louis glares but Fizzy just grins up at him, her feigned innocence is almost irritating.

"You're lucky I love you." Louis pokes her cheek with his eyes narrowed, causing her to giggle.

"I love you too!" She ducks down from his prodding finger to skip over to Edward.

Louis shakes his head, a smile forming on his lips. It widens when he sees Lottie strolling in, the girl trying to put an indifferent expression but he knows she's happy to see him.

"Hello, love." Louis says softly, already holding his arms out.

Lottie gives up her pretense immediately, a smile lighting up her face and she rushes into his embrace. "Missed your ugly face."

"His face is not ugly." Edward scolds.

Lottie sticks her tongue out from where she's pressing her cheek on her brother's shoulder.

"I'm so happy to have all of you here." Louis sighs.

"Me too!" She pulls back to give him an excited face. "I can't wait for the party! We're totally going shopping!" 

Louis' eyebrows shoot up across his forehead, creasing his skin. "What?"

"That sounds like a good idea." Edward agrees, an arm wrapped around Fizzy. Daisy and Phoebe have disappeared inside, probably looking for Anne.

"Yes!! We're taking Lou shopping!" Lottie says happily, running for Edward.

"I didn't agree yet!"

"You should go, find something nice to wear tomorrow." Edward says to him while he hugs Lottie.

"Are you insulting the clothes I have now?"

Lottie pulls back from Edward and turns around, rolling her eyes at the same time she crosses her arms. "For God's sake, Lou. Let your Alpha buy you new clothes. He's not incompetent."

"See? I knew the Tomlinsons are brilliant." Edward says, messing up Lottie's hair, causing her loud shriek to fill the room.

Louis is too fond of the sight of Lottie slapping Edward's hand away and starting to lecture him. He can hear her saying something about personal space and respect.

Fizzy rolls her eyes at the whole thing. "We don't have to buy anything fancy." She says to Louis, trying to get him to agree.

"Fine."

Louis hears a chuckle and his face brightens up, smiling so wide that his cheeks hurt. He turns around and there is his Mum, standing at the door and shaking her head. "Mum!!"

She hums when Louis is safely tucked under her chin, her arms wrapped tightly around him.

"How have you been, darling?" Her lips press to his hair. And if Louis was having a stressful week, all of his problems would be washed away by now, because nothing feels better than being in his mother's arms. When he's in her embrace, nothing could get to him. That's where he is safest, and parting from the warmth of her hug is one of the most difficult things to do. Louis forces himself to do so anyway, pulling back so he could look at her.

"I've been good." He gives her a toothy smile. "My Alphas take good care of me."

"I'm sure they did." Jay stares at him knowingly, and she uses her hand to tilt his chin up so she could see the marks on his skin. "I'm happy that you're happy, baby," says Jay, winking.

Louis blushes. "Thank you, Mum." He mumbles, nuzzling his face into her collarbone.

"Alright, Mama's boy. That's enough." Lottie snickers from where she is standing. "Get ready so we can go."

"Look at her, Mum! She's bossing me around!" Louis whines, not even bothering to look at his sister.

"But she's right, though. Find something for tomorrow." She stares at him. "You should wear a suit."

Louis raises his eyebrow. "A suit?" He turns to Edward with the questioning tone.

"A suit would look gorgeous on you." Edward agrees, subtly licking his lips. Louis rolls his eyes.

"But you three are wearing suits."

"Then there'd be four people wearing suits." Edward replies. 

"I can't see where this conversation is going. Can we just go inside?" Lottie huffs, already heading in as if it's not her first time here. 

* * *

"Buy your sisters something." Edward reminds him.

Louis nods. "I will, don't worry. I've got some savings." He grins.

Edward's eyebrows furrow in disapproval. "Lou."

The grin vanishes, replaced by an exasperated look. "Edward." He says back. "I've accepted that sometimes you want to spend money on me. I'm slowly getting over that." He sighs, taking a step forward and closing their distance. When they're close enough, his arms snake around Edward's neck, holding them loosely there. "But I can't let you do the same for my family."

"I want to. We want to." Edward replies, frustration written all over his face. Yet he still presses his hands on the dip of Louis' waist, indulging himself with the way the Omega is flushed against him.

"It always comes down to this." Louis groans, hanging his head. "Why can't we agree to disagree when it comes to money? I have money, you know. I work. I'm not entirely useless."

"Don't say that." Edward hisses softly. "You're not useless."

"I'll buy what I want for myself using your card." Louis starts, giving Edward a look when the Alpha tries to speak up and simultaneously shutting him down. "But I will use my own money to treat my sisters."

Edward stares at him, face still taut. Louis has to wait for a minute before his face softens and Louis gets a small smile. "I'm not going to win this one, am I?"

Louis shakes his head. "Nope. Not when I'm your Omega." He kisses Edward softly in thanks.

"I won't have it any other way." Edward's hands brush down until they're cupping his arse.

Louis rolls his eyes. "You only want me for my arse."

"I want you for you." Edward corrects him. "This," he accentuates his point by slowly starting to knead the Omega's supple flesh in his palms. "..is just a bonus. One that I'm very grateful for."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Louis smirks, kissing him again.

"Are you two done with your goodbye? Honestly, Lou, we're only going out, not leaving the country." Lottie steps in with her arms crossed, making a slightly disgusted face at seeing the Alpha grabbing her brother's arse like that. It's slightly disturbing.

Louis doesn't let her interrupt them; he continues kissing the Alpha as if she never stepped in.

"Honestly, stop snogging!" Lottie hisses.

Louis purposely moans into Edward's mouth, both of them stifling their laughter when Lottie lets out a gasp, as if she can't believe that Louis is not listening to her. "William!"

Edward's hands move down onto his thighs, hoisting him up so Louis could wrap his legs around Edward's torso and the Alpha kisses him feverishly, shamelessly letting his tongue brush past Louis' lips.

"Mum!!" Lottie screeches in horror.

Louis throws his head back and lets out a bark of laughter, almost falling over. Edward chuckles at Lottie's angry face.

"Don't be mad. We're just teasing you, love." Louis tells her, hopping down onto the floor.

"As if we'd ever get it on in front of you." Edward snorts.

"Prats." Her arms fall back to her sides as she turns around to get back to the living room, still glaring.

Louis and Edward follow her, the quiet laughter not stopping.

"What are you taking?" Marcel asks when he sees Louis and his brother.

Harry thinks momentarily then replies to Marcel although the question was directed to Louis. "He should take the Rover."

Louis panics. "No!"

Everyone turns to him with confusion, even their mothers.

"Why not?" Harry asks, his face contorted.

"I'm scared. What if I scratched the car?" He wonders in horror, already imagining it happening.

Lottie scoffs. "No way. You're a good driver. It won't happen."

"It's been a while since I drove." Louis admits.

Marcel walks over and places a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "You'll be fine."

"I'm not going to be responsible if anything happens to your beloved car." Louis warns.

"Nothing's going to happen." Harry says in amusement, handing him the car key. "Take care, yeah?"

Louis sighs, nodding and tilting his chin up, silently asking for a kiss. Harry complies with his request, pecking his lips before Marcel does the same.

"Have fun!" Anne and Jay say at the same time from where they're seated at the sofa, sipping their teas.

Daisy and Phoebe shriek in excitement, already running out from the living room. Fizzy and Lottie trail behind them, pretending they're not as excited but Louis knows better.

"Call if you need anything." Edward reminds him one last time.

"I will."

* * *

"Oh my Gosh. I'm scared." Daisy gushes, staring at the sleek, black Range Rover in front of them.

"Fuck. Me too." Louis cringes. "Let's just have Anne's driver take us."

"No way!" Lottie protests. "Unlock the car, Lou."

Louis sighs, doing as she said. He is not at all surprised when Lottie climbs into the passenger seat while she ignores Fizzy's complaints.

"Ready?" He asks reluctantly when all of them are seated with the seat belt on.

"Ready, Lou!" His sisters chorus back, and Louis has to smile at that. It makes him feel a little better. He can do this. He can take his sisters out.

Daisy presses her hand to her eyes when Louis shifts the gear. "Don't do that!" Louis rebukes. "You're making me nervous!"

"But _I'm_ nervous!" She replies.

They make it out of the garage safely, although Louis is driving at the speed of a snail.

"We'll never make it before nightfall, Lou." Lottie comments.

He doesn't look at her. "Do you want to drive, then?"

"No, thanks."

"Then shut it."

He starts to get used to driving again after they've left the compound, going through the straight road to head back to the city. At least he's starting to speed up at this point.

"You're doing good." Fizzy praises him, hoping to encourage her brother.

"Thanks, Fiz." He smiles into the rearview mirror. "I'm still nervous, though."

"Just get us there and back home in one piece." Lottie says.

* * *

"We're home!" Daisy and Phoebe call out after hanging up their coats, then run into the house carrying a handful of paper bags without waiting for the rest.

"Thank you for taking us out, Lou." Fizzy reaches up and kisses his cheek, and Louis can tell from her smile that she really appreciates that all of them got to spend some time together.

Louis pecks her forehead. "Of course. I've missed all of you."

"Thank you for paying for our stuff." Lottie chirps, blowing him a kiss.

"That's it? I don't get a real kiss?" Louis pouts.

Lottie ignores him.

Fizzy laughs at that, wrapping her arm around Louis' elbow as both of them start walking into the house. Anne and Jay are still there, engrossed in their conversation until they notice that the children are back. The triplets are nowhere to be seen.

"How was it, then?" Anne asks kindly.

"It was alright. I didn't scratch the car." He shrugs, slightly proud of himself.

Daisy steals all attention when she stands up, holding out the dress they just bought. "Mum! Look! Louis bought me and Phoebe this dress!"

Jay and Anne gasp in delight. "Oh honey, it's gorgeous!"

"That one was expensive." Lottie points out. "And he bought me a bracelet."

"He bought me a new palette!" Fizzy wants to show off too.

"Oh Jesus, you don't have to tell everyone that." Louis scolds, his face heating up when his Mum gives him a look of admiration.

Anne chuckles. "They're really happy, let them be."

"What about you? What did you buy?" Jay asks, curious about the lack of bags Louis is carrying.

"I bought a suit. The girls helped me choose that. I hope it's okay."

"Excuse me, are you saying you don't trust our judgement?" Lottie quips in.

He points his tongue out.

"Where is the suit, then?"

"It's still in the car. I'll get the Betas to fetch it because I need to get it ironed for tomorrow." Louis explains.

Jay watches him with a knowing look. "So we don't get to see it until tomorrow?"

"Cheeky!" Anne comments when a grin is the only reply.

* * *

Louis looks around him, the sound of happy chatters and high pitched giggling of his sisters filling his ears. It's clear that Jay and Anne are best friends by now; they're almost inseparable. They're even sitting together at the table in the dining hall.

Gemma had arrived with her family in the evening, and Louis can see that Adrian has taken a liking to Daisy and Phoebe, sitting in between Louis' sisters and laughing when any of them entertains him. Fizzy, Gemma, and Lottie are talking in hushed voices. It makes Louis wonder if they're planning a secret mission or if they're exchanging embarrassing stories about Louis and the triplets. He turns to his left and his Alphas are laughing with Robin and Michael.

Louis isn't engaged in any conversation with any of them, but he's never felt so happy that two families are united together in a gathering like this.

"You're very quiet." Harry suddenly whispers into his ear.

Louis raises his eyebrows at the acknowledgement. "Am I?"

"Yeah." He tilts his head. "What's up?"

"Nothing." Louis leans forward and kisses him assuringly. "I'm very happy."

Harry smiles, willing to believe him if he says so. "Okay, baby."

After dinner, all of them retreat to their rooms to freshen up. Louis comes back out to the lounge on the top floor and Daisy and Phoebe are chasing Adrian around, all of them in their pyjamas.

Anne and Jay have made hot chocolate for everyone, so all of them sit together like they're on a big sleepover after Edward suggested that they watch a movie.

Daisy and Phoebe want to watch Zootopia, and since they're basically Adrian's current favourite people, he enthusiastically agree with whatever Daisy and Phoebe said. Louis wants to indulge himself with a relaxed, happy cartoon so he also agrees.

Lottie and Fizzy don't mind and the rest of the adults could care less; Zootopia wins.

Louis sighs happily, leaning back into the strong chest where he is seated in between Marcel's legs.

"Well, someone's happy." Marcel comments, his lips brushing Louis' ear.

He nods, lips stretched wide across his face. "I am. Love it when everyone's here."

"Me too." Marcel smiles, kissing the spot behind his earlobe.

"How's the decoration going?" Louis asks, earning a hush from Lottie. For someone who was indifferent at the start of the movie, she sure looks like she's truly into it. Louis whispers his sorry, then turns back to Marcel.

"Everything's going fine. Have you decided what to wear?"

Louis nods. "Yeah, bought it with the girls."

"Bet it looks lovely on you." The Alpha presses his lips on the back of Louis' head, curling his arms around him.

Louis hums pleasantly. "They helped me choose. And I think that the suit looks good on me."

"You'd look lovely regardless of what you wear." Marcel kisses his neck. "But I can't wait to see it anyway."

* * *

"Goodnight, Mum." Louis bids her after a supressed yawn, kissing her cheek. "See you tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Boo Bear." She hugs him tightly, then leaves for the guest room she's staying in.

Louis watches her until she's no longer in sight before he retreats back to the master bedroom. Harry is already snuggling under the duvet while Edward is drying his hair and Marcel has just exited the closet wearing only joggers.

Louis heads straight for the bathroom, brushing his teeth and washing up. When he comes back, Edward is sitting on one of the couches, typing away on his phone while his brothers are cosied up on the bed.

The Omega walks over, climbing on to join his Alphas and happily letting Harry cage him in with his arms. "What's Edward doing?"

"Writing some emails." Marcel yawns.

"Be there in a bit." Edward says distractedly, his fingers still pressing on the screen.

It's quiet for a moment, Louis already getting sleepier by the seconds. And then Marcel speaks up.

"I just realised something."

"Do we want to hear it?"

Louis doesn't notice he had his eyes closed until he opens them and Marcel is glaring at Edward.

"What is it, then?" Harry voices.

Marcel huffs. "We went two whole days without sex."

"Oh no." Louis says, pressing his hands to his cheeks. "Am I being an incompetent Omega?"

"Is that the only thing you think about, Marcel? I thought Harry was the insatiable one." Edward sounds regretful, shaking his head.

Harry mirrors his brother, clicking his tongue as if disappointed. Louis bursts out into laughter.

"Fuck all of you." Marcel groans.

"Already did." All of them respond at the same time.

Louis laughs until his stomach hurts, and Harry sounds like he's seconds away from an asthma attack, but Marcel is struggling to not let a smile make an appearance, so Louis is sure that the Alpha isn't that mad.

"If you're up for it, I'm up for it." Louis says after a short silence following their laughter.

"Shut up and go to sleep." Edward grouses. "My cock is going to fall off if we do it everyday."

Harry hums, his hands already fondling Louis' arse. He's mulling it over, but says nothing in the end.

"I can't believe you rejected me." Louis says; he doesn't sound like he's upset at all.

He slightly feels the bed dip, and then the lights go out. "No one is penetrating anyone tonight."

"Jesus, you could've worded that better." Marcel reprimands, and Louis hears a slap.

"What even is going on in this conversation?" Louis face palms in the dark.

"It's a pointless one, go to sleep."

* * *

"I'm nervous!" Louis announces as he walks into the living room, startling Daisy and Phoebe who are on their phones, then he walks back out, not even bothering to look at their reaction.

"I'm nervous!!" He moans, walking around the whole floor telling everyone so.

"For God's sake, shut the fuck up!" Gemma yells at him from somewhere inside the house.

"I can't! I'm nervous!" Louis yells back.

He finds the triplets in the ballroom, and the place looks gorgeous that he forgets the sole purpose of him coming there. There are banquet tables everywhere, filling one part of the hall. The other part is left empty for dancing, so Louis is told. There are a row of tables against the wall where the food will be placed, and the decorations are already complete. Flowers fill every corner of the hall, on the tables, on the ceiling, on the walls. Louis feels like he's about to marry the triplets instead of just being introduced to their family.

Marcel is having a small discussion with a Beta who looks like the one of the chefs, and Harry has a checklist board in his hand while he speaks to a group of Betas that would be their waiters for the day.

Edward is standing near the double French doors, a male Beta standing next to him while he points at the tables and around the hall, the Beta nodding every now and then.

Louis waits patiently, and not long after, the Beta talking to Edward finally leaves, so Louis takes the chance to speak to his Alpha. "Hi."

"Hey, love. What's all the whining about?" Edward chuckles; he certainly heard his Omega announcing to the whole house about how nervous he is.

"I'm losing my mind." Louis says. "I'm going to die with all this nervousness."

"Don't be. They'll love you." Edward promises, placing a hand on Louis' arm and gently pulling him forward so he could dip down and kiss Louis' nose.

Louis sighs. "You sound so sure."

"Well, maybe Aunt Helga's children won't. But they don't like us either. So you're fine." Edward shrugs. "And even if they don't like you, it won't change a thing. We don't have to see them anymore after this."

"Okay." Louis relaxes a little at that. If they're not going to see those people again, Louis won't feel that bad if they happen to not like him. "Is everything ready?"

"Yeah." Edward nods. "How are you liking it?"

Louis' eyes almost twinkle. "It's beautiful."

"The guests would start arriving by 5, so we were thinking that you can come down after everyone is here." Edward tells him.

"Why is that?"

"Just to keep up the suspense."

Louis laughs. "You do know that Niall's family already know how I look like, right?"

Edward gives him a fond smile. "I know. It's for my family. They're going to be charmed off their socks."

"Such high expectations of me."

"I wish you see yourself the way I do." Edward mumbles, kissing the corner of Louis' mouth.

Louis sighs, pressing his lips onto Edward's cheek. "How would the party go, then?"

"Once everyone has arrived, we'll call you down, and by this time the guests would already be seated. We're just going to say something about celebrating our birthday, and we'll introduce you. Then we'll cut the cake. It'll be short and simple." Edward briefs him.

"I feel like we're getting married."

"Not yet."

Louis blushes, ducking his head and unable to stop the smile from spreading across his face.

"Go and get ready."

"But I thought I don't have to come down until everyone is here?"

"Then go bother someone else, I have things to finish." Edward kisses him one last time, then the Alpha is walking away.

Louis admits defeat, leaving the ballroom and looking for someone to disturb so he could take his mind off meeting the triplets' big family. He decides to go and talk to his sisters.

His family was given two rooms, his Mum and the twins are sharing while Fizzy shares with Lottie. Louis walks up to Fizzy and Lottie's room, knocking on the door.

"Come in." He faintly hears Fizzy calls out.

"Hello." Louis greets as he pushes the door open. Fizzy is sitting on the bed, playing with her phone while Lottie is sitting in front of the vanity and brushing her hair.

Lottie's eyes shift to him in the reflection of the mirror. "Hey, Lou!"

"Are you girls ready for the party, yet?" Louis asks, smiling when he sees how pretty Lottie is in her dress.

"Sort of." Fizzy turns off the screen of her phone, paying attention to her brother as he sits down next to her on the bed. "I don't want to change yet."

"The guests would start arriving in an hour and a half, you still have time." Louis tells her. "You look lovely, Lotts."

"Thanks." Lottie grins at him.

Fizzy stares at him quietly, contemplating whether or not to speak. She clearly notices that something's bothering him. "Is everything okay?"

Louis sighs heavily. "Okay.."

Lottie stops brushing her hair at that, placing the brush down and getting up to approach the bed. "What's up? You know you can talk to us about anything."

He stares at his sisters for a moment, not sure if he should unload his burden onto them or not. "I'm super nervous about the party."

"Why's that?"

"Well, I don't know how their family would react."

Fizzy scoffs. "Lou, Anne loves you. I'm sure their uncles and aunts would do too. Besides, the whole point of this party itself is to show you off, not ask them to help decide whether or not they should accept you. Besides, you're already bonded. You don't have to be too worried."

"I know." Louis exhales, digging the heels of his hands into his eyes.

"Then what are you worrying so much about?" Lottie narrows her eyes.

"Don't you think that somehow, they're too good for me?" Louis whispers out.

"Bollocks!"

"Bullshit!"

Louis wants to scold them for their language, but he himself curses too much, so he's mostly just amused.

Lottie clutches her temples, sitting down on the bed. "No, Lou. That is such a negative thing to think about. Toxic! Get rid of it from your mind. Destroy it. Whatever you do, don't think about it like that." Her hands start flying everywhere as she talks. "You are one amazing Omega. You're handsome, and you're kind, you're generous, you always help us whenever we need you and you took care of me and Fizzy when Mum wasn't around. And you still sent us money even when you were struggling yourself. So don't say that you don't deserve them. You love so much, and you're always bringing joy everywhere you go. You deserve the triplets, they make you really happy. There is so much more to you than trying to fit with whatever image the society is putting on Omegas these days, so if they can't see that about you, then they can choke."

"Lottie!" Louis reprimands, laughing softly though his eyes burn a little.

She ignores him. "And they're not the ones you're mated with, it's the triplets. And they love you. I know they do, they look at you as if you hung the fucking sun. So it shouldn't matter what their family is going to think. If they say anything bad, you can just throw them out of the house." Lottie huffs.

Louis smiles, tears threatening to fill his eyes. He's so touched with what she said. Normally he would be the one to say those kind of things to her, to convince her that she's more than what people see. He's so used to holding his sisters when they cried because other Omegas insulted them for not living up to the expected Omega behaviours at school, he used to tell them that regardless what people say about them, Louis believes his sisters are the best people and if they can't see that about them, then it's their loss. He can't believe he's getting back what he said long ago.

"Thank you, Lotts."

"I agree with everything that she said." Fizzy adds in, already scooting closer to Louis to pull him into a hug. Lottie joins in shortly after, not wanting to miss out from the group hug.

"I love you two." Louis kisses the top of their heads, holding them tightly.

"And we love you." They chime back.

* * *

Louis is sitting on the edge of the bed, clad in his dark blue suit that he bought yesterday with his sisters. His hands are pressed together, hoping he's not sweating too much from his nerves. He's been ready for ten minutes now, waiting for everyone to arrive and Marcel would come up to fetch him. His hair has been styled into a slight quiff, and Louis would've put on a pair of aviators had the party been outside, but it's indoor, so he decided to abandon it.

Marcel comes in a few minutes later, and he's smiling really brightly. It eases the butterflies in Louis' stomach a little. Marcel's face changes when he eyes Louis up and down and the Alpha has to take another look. "Wow. You look..." He shakes his head. "Fuck, Lou."

Louis blushes at the fact that his Alpha can't even form a coherent sentence. "What?" He asks, slowly standing up.

"If it weren't for my uncle and aunts waiting downstairs, I'd bend you over right now." Marcel sucks in air using his nose, his nostrils flaring.

Louis giggles. "You like the suit?" He smooths the jacket down.

Marcel bites his lip, nodding. He reaches down to grip Louis' thigh, the pants are so tight on his arse and legs that he looks even more sinful than he usually does. Get a grip, Marcel! "I'm going to die."

"You're not." Louis rolls his eyes, though he's nothing if not fond. "You look handsome."

"Well, you look stunning." His hands slowly brush up to cup Louis' arse. They feel even more amazing in his touch, and Marcel doesn't know how but he completely doesn't mind that an Omega has this kind of effect on him.

Louis chuckles, pushing his hands away. "Stop. We won't get anywhere if you keep touching me."

"I wish that would happen." He grins.

Louis shakes his head. "Edward will kill us if we don't come down now."

"Alright, alright." Marcel gives up, wrapping an arm around his waist as they both start to head out.

Marcel steps into his space while they're in the lift, kissing him deep. "You'll be fine." He assures, his thumb stroking small circles on the back of his hand.

"Thank you." Louis feels his mouth twitching. "I love you."

"I love you too."

The ballroom is buzzing with chatters as Marcel leads him to the doors, stopping them before they could cross the threshold to give time for Louis to breathe before they enter.

Louis appreciates the gesture, and he send a grateful smile to his Alpha. He sucks in one last deep breath, then nods.

Harry and Edward are the first ones to notice him as Marcel leads him over to his brothers, and Louis blushes when their jaws drop and Harry starts eyeing him like he wants to take Louis right there and then.

The guests are slowly settling down, most of them too busy getting the food, some already seated at their tables, and some have already noticed Louis' presence. He doesn't have to look around to find his family; his Mum and sisters are already seated on the front table with Gemma and her family. Anne and Robin are at the table next to them with a few empty spots for Louis and the triplets later on. And behind them is the Malik-Payne clan. He can see Hana lighting up upon seeing him, raising her little hand to give him a small wave.

Louis grins, waving back.

"You look ravishing, as always." Edward says. The way the Alpha is looking at him makes Louis feel like presenting.

"God, I suddenly regret this party." Harry complains, his hands itching to touch his Omega.

Edward clears his throat. "Control yourself, Haz."

Harry sighs heavily. "I know." Then he whines. "God."

"Go on, Edward." Marcel prompts, knows that people must be dying to eat the mouthwatering food they have in front of them.

Edward nods. Then all of them turn to where the guests are seated, Edward clearing his throat once again, louder this time, getting their attention. Slowly, a hushed silence starts to fill the room, the chatters dying out and all eyes are on them.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. Thank you so much for being here today. We appreciate that you have honoured us with your presence on this fine evening." Edward pauses briefly for the murmured replies of excitement. "The reason we have invited you today is for a little celebration of me and my brothers recently turning twenty-five, and also because we have finally found our mate."

A loud cheer carries through the room, some even giving out wolf-whistles.

Edward grins, waiting for it to die down again before continuing. "Turning twenty-five has been no different than turning twenty-four, except that we're now halfway to thirty and I'm pretty sure Marcel is freaking out." Marcel glares at Edward, and the guests chuckle. "It's only been a year, but we've grown to be better people than we were last year, and we would like to thank all of you for being here for this celebration."

"Without further ado, I would like to introduce our lovely mate who we found shortly after our birthday. He's the best present any of us could ask for." Edward takes Louis' hand, and leads him forward a little, presenting him to the audience. "Ladies and gentlemen, Louis Tomlinson. The love of our life."

Louis is flushed red at being introduced as such in front of the triplets' family and their friends. He is sure that his face is a scarlet shade especially when they start giving a round of applause.

Louis quickly steps back, shy. Edward chuckles, but he quickly signals for the Beta to bring their cakes to the front. "We've got cakes to celebrate, and we'll make sure everyone gets a slice. Thank you for being here again, I hope you'd enjoy the food."

With that, everybody starts to dig in.

The triplets lead Louis over to their seats, letting the Omega sit down before they follow suit.

"How are you feeling?" Anne asks, placing a hand on top of his.

Louis shrugs. "Fine, mostly. I didn't realise how much this feels like a party of the Victorian aristocracy until I was at the front." He cringes.

Anne laughs softly. "My sons are pretentious like that, but we're just here to have fun today."

* * *

After they eat, the Betas put on some music that's a little upbeat so people could dance if they want to but everyone can still talk without having to yell. Louis' twin sisters are already on the dance floor, giggling as they try to move according to the beat of the song.

"Do you want to go and meet everybody?" Edward leans into Louis to ask, a hand placed at the small of his back.

"Yeah, let's do that."

Edward smiles, giving his brothers an affirmative gesture, all of them standing up.

"Do you want me to come with?" Anne offers, putting her napkin away.

Marcel shakes his head. "It's alright, we've got this."

"Thank you, Mum." Harry walks over and drops a kiss on her cheek.

"Be nice to your beloved cousins!" Anne reminds them as they start leaving the table. She receives groans and disgusted sounds of disagreement.

"We'll be nice if they are nice." Edward mutters under his breath, causing Louis to laugh.

They lead him to the first table that holds one of their aunts and her family. Based on the triplets' relaxed, cheerful faces, Louis can tell that these cousins are not those of Aunt Helga's children.

The people at the table are delighted when they see them approaching and one of them stands up as they arrive.

"Well, if it isn't the famous cousin." The person says to Harry, raising his eyebrows with a teasing smirk.

Harry honks out a laugh. "Marcel's famous too."

"Yeah well, happy birthday." The cousin reaches forward and gives Harry a brief hug before doing the same with Marcel and nodding at Edward. Louis is a little weirded out at that.

"Thank you." Edward nods back. "Matthew, let me introduce you to Louis." He says, gesturing from the cousin to the Omega.

Louis puts on a bright smile. He's still a little nervous, but most of it has seeped away during his whining earlier. "Hello, nice to meet you." Louis holds out a hand, and Matthew takes it firmly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Louis." Matthew's smile is friendly, and he releases Louis' hand shortly after that.

Harry spins around slightly, beaming at his aunt. "Aunt Maggie! Meet Louis."

Aunt Maggie stands up with a bright smile on her face, rushing over to Louis and grabbing his face before kissing both of his cheeks. The young Omega blushes, giggling. "You're such a handsome young man!" She coos, then turns to her nephews. "You boys did a great job at choosing your Omega."

"He's perfect, isn't he?" Marcel sighs, a bit dreamy. Louis pretends his face doesn't heat up even more.

"Thank you." Louis says quietly, flustered.

Aunt Maggie places a hand on Louis' arm, leading him away from Edward and closer to the table. She gestures towards the occupants. "These are my children." She starts pointing. "That's Gary, and that's his wife."

He's starting to loosen up, genuinely enjoying Aunt Maggie's attention on him and the conversation they've got going on with her children joining in. It's probably why he barely notices how proud his Alphas look while they stare at him, he's doing well in getting to know their big family after all.

Louis is still smiling brightly even after Edward finally stole him from Aunt Maggie because they won't stop talking. "She's nice." He comments when the four of them are slowly heading over to another table.

"She is. She's lovely." Marcel confirms. "She used to give us money every time we visited. Mum never knew."

"Actually she did, she just never mentioned it." Edward informs his brothers.

Louis grins. "She's probably my favourite Aunt."

"She's the only one you've met."

"What's up with Matthew, though? Why didn't he hug Edward?" Louis wonders.

"He's scared of Edward."

"Ah, there are the boys!" Someone is saying as they reach the next table before Louis could reply, and Louis quickly schools his expression again. It's probably one of their uncles, and Louis can already tell that he'd get along well with him. He looks really friendly.

"Uncle Henry!" Edward cheers, opening his arms and they share a brief hug. "Glad you made it!"

Uncle Henry chuckles. "Of course, my boy. I wouldn't miss it for the world!" His twinkling eyes shift over to Louis and - if possible - they brighten even more. "Louis, right?"

"Yes, sir." Louis cracks a smile, extending his hand. "Pleasure to meet you."

"And you too, son." His eyes almost disappear as he smiles, taking Louis' hand and shaking it. "How are they treating you? Good?"

Louis shrugs. "They've been good boys." He says, and both of them share a laugh.

"Good, good. You tell me if they get up to no good." He murmurs, playfully giving Harry a warning look.

"I will, don't worry." Louis winks.

"Ah, what a charming young lad you are." Uncle Henry says, pleased. He turns around and beckoned a woman, possibly his wife, to come over and join them. "Come here, Angela. You have to meet this boy."

Aunt Angela looks so excited to see him as she stands next to her husband, making Louis feel as if he's not meeting her for the first time. "Oh, Henry, he's so precious!"

The triplets are ready to start shining light beams out of their faces at hearing such compliments from others about their Omega.

"He is. I'm so proud of you boys. You make a good match."

"Thank you so much." They chorus back, Edward coming over to place a hand on Louis' waist.

Louis is very pleased to find how friendly and lovely Uncle Henry's and Aunt Angela's children are. Each of them even stands up to give him a hug, welcoming him to the family.

The triplets are clearly close with Uncle Henry, and they spend a little bit longer at that table, caught up with happy chatters and laughter. Louis almost forgets that they still have to meet up with the rest of their cousins, and it isn't until Marcel excuses them that he remembers again.

"Oh shit." Edward mumbles under his breath when they are on the way to the next table.

Louis is alarmed by that, and he starts getting anxious. "What? What's up?"

"Be prepared for Aunt Helga's children."

That's the only warning Louis gets, and suddenly Harry is happily crying out for Aunt Helga's name. The woman herself is smiling fondly as she stands up, letting Harry dive into her arms.

"You've grown so much since I last saw you!" She grins, letting Marcel and Edward hug her too.

"How have you been, Aunt Helga?" Marcel asks politely.

While they exchange their greetings, Louis observes the people sitting at the table. One thing he notices is that they're staring at the Styles as if they've already planned the triplets' murder hundreds of times in their heads.

"So this is Louis?" Aunt Helga directs her smile at him, snapping his attention back to the conversation at hand. "You're so lovely. You're perfect for these boys."

"Thank you." He says, touched. Louis can barely keep the smile off of his face when she grabs his face to kiss his forehead.

Aunt Helga's face morphs into a strict expression as she points at the triplets. "You take care of him."

"You don't even have to remind us." Harry grins.

Aunt Helga's smile returns. "Good. Now that I've finally met your mate, I'm going to the loo. Been holding it in just so that I won't miss meeting him."

Louis laughs out loud at that, and she pats his shoulder before excusing herself. His laughter doesn't last long because Aunt Helga's children grow to their feet and start approaching Louis and the triplets, acting as if they're superior than everyone else.

"Hello." Louis holds out a hand, telling himself that he's going to play nice regardless of all the things he's heard from his Alphas. Earlier this week, Louis had requested that his Alphas tell him about them. They told him there was Natasha, the eldest, followed by Aaron, then Lydia. They've described Natasha as the one who loves power, she's always been controlling since they were kids. She and her siblings were furious when they found out that Edward inherited the company. They love wealth. They wanted it. They were hoping - despite the slim chances - that Natasha would inherit it. Natasha is exactly as Edward told him; intimidating, and she has a bad vibe.

Louis guesses that the woman who is currently standing in front of him now is Natasha, Aunt Helga's first. She's exactly as how the triplets have described her.

Instead of replying to Louis' greeting and taking his hand, she leers at him up and down, her eyes unkind. Her lips curl back as if she's disgusted, and Louis hears Edward's low growl, but he doesn't let her expression affect his composure.

His eyes fleet over to Natasha's siblings, Lydia and Aaron. Honestly, Louis doesn't like how Aaron is looking at him, and all of a sudden he can feel annoyance rising up inside him like a bile in his throat.

"I believe he said 'hello', Natasha." Edward says, tension starting to seep into the muscles on his face. He will not approve of anyone disrespecting Louis like that.

She pulls a face, but her hand reluctantly reaches out and shakes Louis' briefly. She releases him after a second, as if it burns her skin to be touching him.

"How's the company?" Lydia suddenly asks, casting a look at Edward as if she's expecting him to say that he's going bankrupt.

"It's doing wonderful. We've got a new project going on." Edward says, his voice lighter and excited as if it's his most favourite topic.

Marcel nods vigorously. "Yeah. We recently had a conference call with representatives from Italy and China. There are still more people we need to reach out to to establish more foundations in other countries so we could secure a place. The progress is going really good." Marcel elaborates.

Louis doesn't want to be too amused, but he can't help it when their cousins' faces grow more and more sullen with each word that comes out of Marcel's mouth.

"Interesting." Natasha says. She doesn't look interested at all.

Harry stifles his laughter into the back of his palm, then clears his throat. "How are you three doing?"

Lydia scoffs. "We're okay. Do you even care?"

Louis is a little taken aback. Why is she so bitter?

"What do you do, Lydia?" Louis questions, his interest genuine.

She raises her eyebrows, then a smug expression takes over. "I'm a model." She crosses her arms, her stance shifting.

"That's nice. Do you travel a lot too, then?" Louis wonders. No matter who it is, he loves to know the experience of the people who gets to hop from one country to another even if it is for work.

"Sometimes." She shrugs, then nods her head at Louis. "What do you do, then?"

Louis brightens up. He loves to talk about his job. His career is something that he truly enjoys doing. "I teach at the nursery."

Natasha and Aaron burst out laughing.

"That's all that you do?" Lydia scoffs. "How much can you even earn in a month?"

Louis frowns. There are still people who think like this? "It doesn't really matter to me. I love to teach." He says, keeping his voice in line.

"It doesn't matter to us, either." Harry cuts in. "I mean, at this point, Louis can go to the nursery to teach without being paid a single cent and it won't affect him or any of us."

"That's all he is, then? A gold digger?" Natasha snorts.

Louis' mouth falls open. Did she really just say that? Anger prickles at his skin and Louis has to take a deep breath. "I'm not a gold digger."

"Sounds like something a gold digger would say."

"Natasha." Marcel warns.

Lydia laughs haughtily. "I'm sorry? Did she hurt your precious little Omega's feelings?"

"No, you didn't." Louis says. "I pity you that you have to bring another person down like that just to make you feel better about yourself." He tilts his head to the side.

Her cool facade drops. "How dare you say that to me? You're just a disgusting Omega they probably picked up at the sidewalk."

Edward growls again, and this time, Harry and Marcel join in.

"Are you angry, Edward? Because it's true?" Aaron challenges, the tone of his voice causing Louis to narrow his eyes. He doesn't look like a person who'd take it up if people challenge him up for a fight. Does he really want to push it with the triplets?

"I honestly don't see the appeal with him." Natasha purses her lips, her eyes running up and down his figure again. Louis can tell that she's lying. She's an Alpha, and Louis has lived through many years of having Alphas gaze down his body like how she's currently doing. He wants to vomit. "His thighs look like they're going to rip through those trousers anytime."

Before Louis can take a breath, Edward is suddenly in front of him, his hand curled around Natasha's throat. He makes a rumbling sound deep within his chest, and Natasha growls in response.

"Edward!" Louis hears Anne's horrified voice in the distant.

"You dare body-shame my Omega in my own home?"

Louis reaches out, tentatively touching his Alpha. "Edward..."

Edward hisses in warning to Natasha, shoving her back. "I want you three gone. Or I'll have security throw you out myself." He warns, hands curled into fists.

"Your Omega is that helpless, then?" Lydia challenges. Louis admires her bravery; daring to speak as such to the Head Alpha of the house even when her voice is almost shaking with fear. "Can't even stand up for himself?"

Louis places a hand on Edward's chest, holding him back as he steps forward. He gives Lydia a small smile. "The thing is, _babe_." He enjoys the way she contorts her face up when he calls her that. "Even if I say anything, I doubt it'd make it through your thick skull anyway."

She breathes out a scandalous gasp. "Are you calling me dumb?"

Louis places a finger on his chin. "Not exactly the word I would use. But the fact that you even have to ask speaks for itself." He shrugs, then walks away without waiting for a reply.

Louis uses the back door to escape, and even if it makes him slightly better that the Betas are laughing too because of what he said, Louis has a hard time fighting back tears. He doesn't want them to see him in his weakness, so he quickly exits the ballroom until he's in the kitchen. Only then he buries his face into his hands and cries.

Someone tries pulling on his wrist to see his face, and when Louis looks up, it's the last person he'd expect to come and comfort him.

Louis wipes his tears away, but new ones keep squeezing out. When he speaks, his voice cracks a bit. "I'm sorry I didn't behave."

Anne gives him a small smile. Her dainty hand reaches out, and she nudges his away so she could brush the tears off his cheek with her thumb. "They crossed the line, anyway. Never knew what their problem was."

"I'm not a gold digger." Louis says, suddenly having the urge to make sure that she knows that. He doesn't want her sons for money. He can get them on his own, regardless of how little it is compared to the amount they gain on monthly basis. The lump grows in his throat again and his vision blurs.

"Come with me, Lou." She prompts, moving to stand beside him to place a hand on his back. Louis follows where she leads.

For the first time since Louis moved in, he finally steps out into the garden. It's so magnificent that for a moment, his tears stop and Louis feels like he's in a castle compound that comes out of Disney fantasies.

The land is spread out hundreds of metres ahead of them. Even though the sun has been replaced by the moon, taking away the light with it, the garden is still bright from the rays that come from the scattered lamps all over the corners of the land.

There is a huge water fountain in the middle of the garden, surrounded by neatly trimmed shrubs forming semi circles around it. There are a few tables and chairs near the fountain, and ahead of the area is filled with tall, shady trees that Louis knows would be a perfect napping spot during the day. He can hear the sound of the water, and the sight of various kinds of flowers planted along the pathways makes a dreamy sight to Louis' eyes. He wonders why he never stepped outside.

Anne leads him to the fountain, sitting him down on one of the benches there. She stares at him silently, and when he thinks that she's not going to say anything, she finally speaks up. "I know you're not a gold digger." Her voice is soft, careful, as if she's worried Louis might flee to refuse listening to what she wants to say. "I've never once thought so, and I still don't think so. And neither does Harry, or Marcel, or Edward."

Louis bites his lower lip. "I never ever once think about money."

"Louis, honey." She reaches out and touches his knee. "You don't have to prove yourself to me. You don't have to prove yourself to anyone."

"I know." Louis nods in regret.

"I'm sorry they said that. I'd never expect they'd behave like that in such an event."

Louis doesn't have a response for that, so he keeps himself quiet.

"They got to you, didn't they?" He would've feel threatened by that question, but the way she puts it is so gentle, motherly and reassuring.

Louis' bottom lip quivers again. "I meet them once, and they got to me."

"What did they say?"

Louis lifts his head, looking at her after the whole time they've been sitting there. "They said things about my thighs." His head drops again. "I've always hated how big my thighs are."

"Can I ask you a question, love?"

Louis sniffs, millions of thoughts running through his head. He does wonder what her question could be. "Okay." He says anyway.

"Why does it matter even if your thighs are big?"

Louis can't answer that. He didn't expect that. Why is he insecure about his thick thighs? Why did it get to him when Natasha pointed it out? "It means I'm not appealing." He mutters, squeezing his eyes shut. He can't look at her when he admits that.

"Says who?" She wonders. "Did my sons cower back in disgust when they saw your thighs?" The tone in her voice says that she would slaughter them one by one if he says yes, and Louis smiles a little.

"No." Louis shakes his head, his body starting to relax.

"Then there's no need for you to worry about it." She murmurs.

"It's just.." Louis trails off, but upon seeing her encouraging look, he continues. "Sometimes I look in the mirror, and I see myself, and it makes me sick of how big my thighs are. And I'd feel so ugly, so insecure."

"Would you say the same thing if it was one of your sisters?" Anne asks again. "If she has big thighs too, would you look at her and tell her that she's ugly, and that she won't be appealing?"

"No!" Louis quickly says, shaking his head repeatedly. "No, God, no." He'd never do that to Lottie or Fizzy, or even the twins. He won't do that to anyone.

"Then why are you doing it to yourself?"

Louis doesn't have an answer.

Anne scoots closer, slowly hugging him. "Are you not comfortable in your own skin, Louis?"

Louis tells her that he loves who he is, loves being himself. But he can't help to despise the Omega part of himself. It makes him sick and angry that he's subjected to the things he had to go through just because he's an Omega. And he knows that he shouldn't ever feel the need to fulfill what the society laid out the characteristics that an Omega should be, but sometimes he can't help but feel like he _should_ be what the society said. And sometimes that makes him upset because he's not thin and perfect, unlike the image they've set. He doesn't have a flat tummy, and his thighs are too big.

Anne lets out a sad, heavy sigh. She reaches up and touches his cheek. "Oh honey, Gemma used to be just like you." She sounds so dejected with the information Louis just told her. Tears start welling up in her eyes. "You know, it used to break my heart so much that she feels that what she is would never be enough. And my heart is breaking all over again."

"Love yourself, Lou." She starts. "Who you are, what you have now is all that you're ever going to have. And my sons love you so much, _I_ love you like you're one of my own children. You are beautiful inside and out, and I want you to be happy. Embrace every part of yourself that you have, it belongs to you for a reason. And when you learn to accept all of you, no one can ever use it against you. That's a part of you, and when you love who you are, no word anybody says is going to matter." She hugs him again, her arms tighter around him this time.

Louis clutches onto her, burying his face into her shoulder. "Thank you, Anne."

"I hope you'd soon learn that our worth is not placed in our appearance." Anne kisses his cheek. "It's how we carry ourselves, who we are inside."

* * *

When Louis returns with Anne, both of them are laughing and joking around. She truly is an amazing woman and mother. It's no wonder she's managed to raise her children to be as amazing as she is.

They come across an alarmed Edward in the entrance hall.

"Where were you?" Edward asks, walking up to him with relief. "I was worried."

Louis smiles. "Anne and I were having a talk."

Edward kisses his forehead, his lips lingering slightly on his skin. "You okay?" He asks, genuine concern written all over his face.

Anne is right. The triplets do love him. He has nothing to worry about.

"I'm fine." Louis murmurs, not wanting to discuss it yet. They can do it later. Or not at all. "We should get back to the party. I haven't met our friends yet."

"He's right." Anne agrees, helping him out of this one.

Edward gives him a look that says this isn't over, and Louis replies with a small grin. After pecking him on the mouth, Edward gives in and they walk back to the ballroom.

Marcel and Harry are at the doors. They immediately relax upon seeing Louis with their brother and mother, smiling and laughing again. The moment Louis left the ballroom after the whole scene with Aunt Helga's children, Edward made sure that the three of them left with their partners at that moment. All the while Marcel apologised over and over again to Aunt Helga who seemed barely affected by the idea of her children being kicked out. After that only they realised that Louis wasn't around, and the three of them had panicked, sending one of the Betas to do damage control and keep the guests entertained while they find Louis.

They were worried sick that the Omega was hurt by the words thrown at him, and it became worse that they couldn't find him anywhere. Seeing the twinkle back in Louis' eyes again promises the triplets that Louis is fine.

"Hey, love." Marcel smiles, and Louis goes straight into his arms. "Missed you, babe. Where did you go?"

"My bad, boys." Anne winks. "Kidnapped him for a moment."

Louis giggles. "We went out to talk."

"Are you ready to get back to the party then?" Harry questions, kissing the side of Louis' head.

"Yeah. Are Eleanor and Perrie here? They said that they were going to be late."

Harry nods, taking his hand when Marcel releases him. "Perrie is here with her Alpha, Jesy."

Louis excitedly drags Harry inside, wanting to see his friends. And he knows Alex is around too. He can't wait to introduce Hailey to Harry.

"Louis!!" Perrie and Eleanor call out in delight upon seeing him enter.

He can see Jesy standing next to Perrie, and Eleanor is alone since her Alpha is unable to make it. Louis entertains them for a moment, thanking them for coming and chatting about the party. Perrie and Eleanor try to bring up the whole issue with the bad cousins, but he subtly shuts it down. They get the message and give him hugs, instead. Louis appreciates it.

Louis realises that they still have other guests to entertain, so he excuses himself and pulls Harry along as he looks for Alex and Hailey.

Hailey is speechless that she gets to meet Harry Styles in real life. Louis and Alex share a good laugh when she squeaks at the hug Harry gives her in greeting, the squeak transitioning into full on crying real quick. They spend ten minutes trying to calm her down. Once she gets over it, she manages to have a conversation with Harry. Though, Louis can see that every now and then, her face would still flicker with disbelief. 

Despite what happened, Louis genuinely enjoyed the party. Some of the triplets' cousins had even walked up to him and started telling him how much they hate Aunt Helga's children too and that they never even liked them even when they were kids. One of them said that Aunt Helga did her best in raising them, but they were a lost cause.

Edward had steered him away from that conversation because he thought that it was too 'negative'. Louis felt so too, but he loves a good gossip. So as soon as Edward was distracted, Louis found himself sitting with the cousins again and listening to all the things they did to Aunt Helga's children as pranks just to get at them when they were little.

By the time they were sending everyone out, Louis felt like he did a good job socialising with the triplets' family. He didn't spend much time with Niall and his family and apologised for that, but Liam waved his hand and said that they didn't mind. After all, they will still see each other every now and then. And the sole purpose of the party itself was to announce Louis as a new addition to the triplets' big family and it was more important that Louis spent more time getting used to being with them anyway.

"I know I didn't even do much, but I'm knackered to me bones." Louis sighs in pleasure when he's changed into his joggers and is safely snuggling into their comfy mattress.

Edward chuckles. "Maybe it's from all the talking. You won't shut up when you talked to Aunt Maggie."

Harry climbs on the bed and drops a kiss on the back of his head. "We're so glad the party went well."

"Not as well as it could've been." Louis sighs at that.

"It's not your fault. They were arseholes." Edward rolls his eyes.

"Yeah. Besides, Aunt Helga herself looked like she didn't want to admit that they're her children if anyone asked. She was so embarrassed that she excused herself early." Marcel tells them.

Louis rolls over, lying on his back. "I actually like her."

"Aunt Helga is nice. It's just her children..." Harry trails off.

We don't have to see them ever again." Edward supplies, hoping it'd make them all feel better. He's changed into a t-shirt and a pair of shorts, looking very soft as he places his phone on the desk against the wall and walks over to get onto the bed.

"Yeah.."

"What did you talk about with Mum, by the way?" Edward asks in suspicion, bringing up the topic they dropped earlier that day.

Louis smiles at the memory of the words Anne said, knowing that he could take it to the heart and it'd just make him a better person. "Nothing."

Edward reaches out and swats his bum. "You're lying, Tomlinson." He proceeds to settle himself next to Harry, letting his brother rest his head on his arm.

Louis' smile widens, and he sits back up on the bed to look at all of his Alphas. "I am."

Something changes in Edward's face. "Is it about what Natasha said?"

Louis' smile falls, and he keeps his head down.

Marcel growls. "I will kill her, one day."

"We love your thighs." Edward says. "I hope you know that."

"Scratch that. We love every part of you." Harry hums. "But your thighs and arse deserve a shrine."

Louis bites on his lower lip, blushing. "Prove it, then. Let me sit on your face."

"I volunteer!" Harry gets up on the bed, already trying to crawl over to where Louis is sitting but Edward clutches the front of his shirt and holds him back.

"Harry, Mum taught us to respect the elderly." Louis throws his head back to laugh at Edward's strict expression. "I should go first."

"No." Marcel cuts in. "You should love the youngest. So _I_ should go first."

Louis laughs louder. He's secretly very pleased that his Alphas wouldn't oppose the idea of being buried in between his thighs, but he's honestly really tired. "You know, on second thought, I'm very sleepy. Let's just sleep."

"Now you've done it." Edward smacks his brother.

"Hey!!" Harry frowns, pushing at Edward's arm. "Didn't even do anything." He says through a pout.

Marcel shrugs, not really bothered. He fluffs up the pillow, then pulls the duvet up so he could lie down. Louis crawls over to join him, laying his head on the Alpha's chest. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Lou."

"Love you, Lou."

The lights go out, and Louis falls asleep not long after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOW WAS THE SMUT?! I'm super nervous about it. I don't know how to write smut I'm helpless!!! :((( Do tell me what you think about it in the comments! Please be nice to me, I already know I suck huhuhu. But why are there too many things happening in this chapter? I can't even keep up with it myself askjfhskhjgfksdff
> 
> And I don't even know shit about corporate things or business things let's just pretend that Marcel and Edward are making sense :>
> 
> _Anyway,_
> 
> Thank you for reading! And if you read it at the earlier notes at the beginning of my story, I mentioned something about not wanting to have any conflict for plot purposes or climax whatsoever. But well..... I think I've changed my mind. So from now on, things would probably get interesting (??). ;)
> 
> Leave a comment and a kudo if you liked it. Thank you!
> 
> Also, why I gotta sell my soul and family to be able to afford Harry's album I'm so poor yall hahah
> 
> Love, Rose xx


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I'm sorry this took so long. My creative juice ran out. :( Even the editing took ages. Sorry.
> 
> There's.... so much words... and so much smut..... I don't know what happened or why I even included them in... I still suck at writing them, but yeah. Enjoy.
> 
> I'm not going to lie. This chapter is bad. Like, I'm not sure I'm even half satisfied about it. Maybe one day I'll come back and rewrite it, at least.
> 
> I checked this a few times already, but there is so much in my head, and I'm feeling poorly, again, so I'm sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> By the way, I know this is a little late, but I hope you'd take some time from your day to pray for all the people that have been affected by the recent tragedies that happened lately, Manchester, Marawi, Afghanistan, and the others. Let us also pray that the world would eventually become peaceful one day. And remember what Harry said, choose love, give love. <3
> 
> Also, Happy Ramadhan to those who are celebrating. xx

Louis rouses awake when he is being peppered with kisses all over his face, the caress of Harry's soft lips against his skin ticklish. A small giggle escapes his mouth, and his first instinct is to scrunch up his face, prompting Harry to shower him with even more kisses. He finally grips the Alpha's face, trying to push him away, both of them giggling. "Harry." He scolds, his sleepy voice making Harry press closer. The kisses start edging towards his lips, and Louis sighs softly before Harry's mouth covers his. "Hmm."

Harry pecks him again before finally pulling back, a wide smile on his stretched lips. "You're finally up." He notes, as if he's only realised that fact. Both of them are still cradling each other's face, barely inches between their noses.

"Of course I'm up!" Louis makes a sound of disbelief. "Someone thought it'd be funny to wake me up with kisses." He retorts, scowling up at the Alpha as his fingers release Harry's cheeks in favour of wrapping his arms around his neck. "That someone better have a damn good reason."

Harry grins to show his innocence. "Well, since we are landing soon, I hope that'd be a good enough reason to wake the Princess up." He leans forward, pressing their foreheads together. His hands travel down, until his palms are gripping Louis' hips.

He watches as Louis' face brightens and light seems to reflect in his eyes after he said that. "We are?" Louis' hold loosens, and he quickly unbuckles his seatbelt. Harry moves back to give him space as he rises to look out of the window. "We're in America?"

Harry nods, fondly gazing at his mate. "We are, babe." He kisses Louis' shoulder, dropping another kiss to the crook of his neck. "Are you excited?"

"Harry, I'm buzzing." Louis says happily, his smile so wide that it sacrifices his eyes to express his excitement. "I can't believe you're taking me to New York!"

Louis reaches out and connects their lips. He curls into himself against Harry's chest, as if trying to make himself smaller, as if he's not petite, as if he isn't already a perfect fit in Harry's arms. Whenever their lips touch like this, it's always hard for them to pay attention to their surrounding. Louis' lips mould perfectly against Harry's, and none of them could think when the brush of their lips make their hearts beat faster, their breathings laboured; time passes and they wouldn't even notice, too caught up in their kiss.

Harry pulls back. "Are you happy?"

"I am." Louis whispers. "I still can't believe this."

The Alpha shrugs. "Had to sacrifice a few of my people to make this happen, but I guess you're worth it."

Louis rolls his eyes, pulling Harry in again.

Being here, sitting with Harry and giggling as their teeth clash while they try to kiss like a couple of fools, makes Louis feel young. Harry makes Louis feel carefree, like nothing can ever come to get him when he's with Harry. It's sort of a distinctive feature that Harry has compared to his brothers, but Edward and Marcel complete him; they complete each other. Louis would never choose any of his Alphas above the other.

The pilot announces that they're about to land soon, and Louis ignores Harry's complaints when he gets off to buckle up in his seat again. He does give Harry a flying kiss, though.

* * *

It's already dark when they arrive at the hotel in a posh limo van. Louis spent ten minutes just staring at the interior when he first climbed in. The seats are comfortable and lush, the ambiance grand and relaxed. It's even got a mini bar inside.

Their check in goes smoothly, and in twenty minutes, they're already standing in front of the door to their hotel room. Harry unlocks the door and pushes it open, letting Louis step in first.

The Omega's eyes grow wide to the size of saucers as he looks around. They're into a foyer upon entrance that leads to a modern living room. The carpet is soft under his feet as he travels across the room to look out the wide window glass that takes up almost the whole wall to give them the perfect view to the city of New York.

"It's so beautiful." Louis says in awe, continuing his tour of the suite. He briefly goes into the dining room and the kitchen before finally making his way to the bedroom. It's wide and spacious, with a king sized bed pressed to the wall in the middle, and a flat screen on the wall opposite it. A desk sat in the corner facing out of the clear window, and three couches are placed in a circle around a tiny coffee table at the other corner.

Harry says nothing, just watching quietly while his Omega looks around.

Louis steps out of the bathroom once he's satisfied, teeth buried in his lower lip. "It's so extravagant." He finally says as he walks up to Harry.

"You like it?" He asks, raising his eyebrow and tilting his mouth.

"I do." Louis nods.

"Good, all for you." Harry bends down and pecks his lips.

Louis preens, blushing faintly. "Thank you."

The bellboy finally comes with their luggage, and after giving him a very generous tip, Harry and Louis start unpacking for their six days stay.

By the time they're done, Harry calls room service for dinner. Louis is so knackered that he can barely swallow down the food, so Harry finishes everything, and then they get ready for bed.

* * *

When Louis wakes up the next day, Harry isn't there. But there's a trolley full of breakfast in the middle of the room, and also a small card for Louis.

The Omega trudges out of the bed, wrapping the duvet around his body as he picks up the folded paper. Inside is Harry's scrawl with a message.

_Will be back after lunch. Enjoy your breakfast._

_Love you, H._

Louis grins, glancing at the clock. It's not even breakfast anymore.

Louis enjoys his brunch, anyway.

* * *

"Honey, I'm home!" Harry playfully announces as he kicks the door shut behind him. His hands are full some things they could have for tea. He goes past the door that leads to the bedroom and makes a confused sound when Louis isn't there.

Harry puts the paper bags down on the dining table, wondering where his Omega is. He goes to the bathroom, frowning when he finds out that it's empty. Where could Louis be?

"Lou? Baby?" He calls out, walking back to their room and checking the closet. Just in case.

Harry walks out to the balcony to see if the Omega is there. It's empty, and Harry's heart starts kicking in his chest.

Walking back inside, Harry quickly pulls out his phone. His thumbs move with languid movements as he searches for Louis' contact.

The call rings for too long, but eventually Harry breathes out a sigh of relief when Louis answers. "Baby, where are you?"

"I'm at the pool." Louis chirps back.

Harry relaxes in his stance, a smile slowly taking over his lips. "Did you have a swim?"

"No, was just watching people while I wait for you." Louis replies. "Are you back?"

"Yeah, I'm at the room. But I'll come down and get you." Harry says, already making his way to the front door again.

"Alright, I'll be by the pool, yeah?"

"Okay." Harry cuts off the call and shoves his phone back into his pocket, rushing out of the hotel room and running to the lift.

Once he reaches the destined level, Harry quickly exits and looks for the pool area. He finds Louis sitting on one of the lounge chairs, wearing one of his t-shirts that sticks to his body and shows off his curves. The Alpha licks his lips at the sight of his gorgeous, tanned Omega. Louis is laughing, and Harry is ready to melt into a puddle on the floor at such a happy sight on his Omega's face.

Wait, why is he laughing?

Blinking, Harry finally notices a man standing over Louis beside the chair. Both of them are talking, and every now and then both of them burst into laughter.

Jealousy rises in his chest, but Harry pushes it down for now. Maybe it's just another Omega. Harry's inner Alpha begs to differ, though. The man's stance looks like it belongs to an Alpha.

He doesn't waste a second to start heading to where Louis is seated. His blood boils a little when he arrives and the lad is indeed an Alpha. How come Louis looks so cosy talking to him?

"Yeah, they're lovely. Wouldn't mind having a few of my own." The unknown Alpha is saying.

Louis sighs happily. "Aren't they? I can't wait until I have them too." His British accent is distinct from the Alpha's American one.

Harry clears his throat once he arrives, shoving his hands into his pockets, his face taut. "Hello."

Louis and the unknown Alpha turn around at the same time, and the Omega brightens up upon seeing Harry standing there. "Harry!"

The unknown Alpha's eyes widen in surprise and disbelief.

Louis grins, climbing off the lounge chair. "Harry, this is Ian." He says excitedly, pressing himself to Harry's front.

Harry doesn't spare Ian a glance, doesn't even care that the friendly smile on Ian's face falls. He keeps his eyes on his Omega. "Let's go."

Louis frowns. "Harry." He warns.

"Louis." Harry says back through gritted teeth.

Louis turns to Ian with an apologetic smile. "I'll see you soon, yeah?"

"Of course." Ian nods, his smile awkward.

"I'll call you about it tonight." Louis tells him, already grabbing Harry's hand in a too tight grip as a telltale that he's beyond mad at his Alpha.

Harry can almost feel steam blowing off through his ears at the fact that Louis is talking about calling another _Alpha_ in front of him.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll wait for it." Ian sends a hopeful look at Harry's way, and the model almost punches him right there and then.

Louis casts a small, close lipped smile at his newly made friend before he's tugging Harry away. Once they're far away where Ian cannot see, Louis drops his hand and leaves him there, hurrying away.

"Lou. Louis." Harry tries to grab Louis' arm as he catches up with him in the lift. He manages to curl his fingers around Louis' biceps but the Omega angrily shakes his hold off. "Louis."

The Omega doesn't reply, crossing his arms and glaring at the floor while the doors close.

Harry's jaw clenches, but he says nothing else and presses the button to their floor.

The tension is so thick in the lift. Louis refuses to look at him, dodging his hand again when he tries to touch Louis as they exit.

Louis is still glowering when they stop in front of their hotel room, Harry pulling out the key card and unlocking the door. Louis nudges past him without another word, putting so much force that Harry stumbles back.

"What was that, Harry!?" Louis finally asks once the door falls shut behind Harry, his voice almost hysterical. His shoulders are heaving as he turns around to direct his glare at the equally upset Alpha.

"What do you mean what was that? What were you doing with another Alpha?" Harry barks back.

"We were _talking_. That's what people do when they go out sometimes. They socialise! He was a nice company! You didn't have to be a dick!"

"You sure looked like you were having such a good time talking to him!"

Louis shuts his eyes, kicking his trainers off. "He was a fan of yours! We were talking about you!" He growls in frustration.

Harry falls quiet for a moment. The crease in his forehead stays, though. "Doesn't erase the fact that he's a bloody Alpha."

Harry walks further into the room when Louis ignores him, trailing behind his Omega. "Don't walk away from this conversation, Tomlinson."

"I don't want to talk to you until you calm down." Louis says, flopping down onto the bed.

Harry grips the bridge of his nose. "I'm sorry, okay? I was jealous when I saw you with another Alpha."

"I am allowed to speak to whoever that I want." Louis says.

"I know."

"You don't have the right to tell me what to do and who to talk to."

"I know. I'm sorry." He exhales a heavy sigh. "Baby, please." Harry takes a step forward, his expression relaxing into regret.

Louis huffs. "I don't want to look at your face right now. You were bloody rude. You embarrassed me _and_ yourself, to your own fan, even!"

"What can I do to make it right?"

Louis doesn't reply.

"Baby, talk to me please. Don't ignore me."

Louis takes a deep breath. "We're meeting him tonight, and you are going to apologise."

"Fuck no!"

Louis almost snaps his neck turning around to kill Harry with his look. "Then you can get stuffed."

"Louis."

Louis grows back to his feet, panting with anger. "For fuck's sake, Harry! Can you stop for a moment and not put your brain in your knee?"

"What do you mean, Lou? I can't just feel nothing when I see you with another Alpha. You even said you were going to call him!"

"I told you, he's your fan! I wanted us to have dinner with him because he wanted to see you." Louis tries to explain.

"Is that one of his ways to get your number?" Harry asks back.

"He likes Alphas!" Louis screams.

Harry blinks, stunned by the information.

"Fuck you, Harry." Louis grits out, breath stuttering as he walks out of the room. He picks up his trainers and leaves the hotel room before Harry can react.

"Bloody hell." Harry whispers, burying his face in his hand.

* * *

Edward holds up a hand at the talking Alpha in front of him, simultaneously cutting off whatever the Alpha is saying. His other hand quickly reaches out for the ringing phone, the picture of a soft Louis on the screen. "I need to take this." He says to his staff, not even bothering to send him out as he spins on his chair.

"Edward." Louis sobs into the line and the Alpha sits up straight, alarmed. Is his Omega in danger? Did something happen?

"Baby, what's going on?"

"Harry, Harry's an arsehole."

Edward sighs, relaxing into his seat. "You don't mean that, baby. What did he do?"

"I went to the pool. And then an Alpha came up to me. He's Harry's fan and he knows me from the pap pictures." Louis sniffs. "He was hoping to meet Harry, so we talked for a while."

Edward nods, listening to him intently. "What happened then, baby?"

"And then Harry called me because he was looking for me so I told him to come down to the pool. I really wanted him to meet Ian. And Harry was so rude. He didn't even look at Ian!" Louis sobs harder. "He's such a twat, Edward! If I want to talk to another Alpha and laugh or giggle with him, I bloody will! I am mated and bonded to you! I don't want anyone else."

"Baby.."

Louis gasps for breath in between his sobs. "I know I get jealous too, but I don't make you feel like shit about it, do I?"

"Princess..." Edward tries again, hoping it'd calm the Omega down.

"I hate Harry." Louis croaks out petulantly.

"No baby, you don't." Edward says into the phone, amused. "But you're right. Harry was being an arsehole. Where are you now, love?"

"I'm outside the hotel." Louis sniffs.

Edward sighs again. Harry's going to get it the moment he touches down in England. "Lou, love. You should go back to Harry. What if you get lost? And I'm sure he's worried about you. Won't you let him apologise?"

"No." Louis grumbles. "I want him to trip and fall on his face."

Edward chuckles. "We all want that, Princess."

Louis giggles quietly on the other end.

"Lou, I'm sure Harry was just shocked. I mean, to think of it, he's rarely seen you with another Alpha. It's always just you and me or the four of us for dinner. He needs time getting used to it. Harry's a caveman, he loses his head whenever he's jealous." Edward tries to explain. "And we know he's petty. He hissed at a woman for even looking at Marcel once."

"I know." Louis mumbles. "But I'm still angry."

Edward hums. "What can cause you not to be angry anymore?"

"I don't know." Louis groans in annoyance. "I just can't look at his face right now. It'd make me feel like bursting into flames."

"Alright. Then you should stay where you are until you're calm. But promise me you'll go back to him right after, okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

"You're such an idiot."

"I know."

"He deserves to be angry. Even _I_ wouldn't want to look at your face right now."

A desperate sigh. "I know."

"I should hang up."

"Marcelllll." Harry whines. "Help me."

Marcel sighs this time. "You're an idiot."

"You already said that."

"I'm going to say it again and again until you realise how much of an idiot you are." Marcel tells him. "Louis can do whatever he wants. He's not your plaything, Harry. He's a human being."

"I know...."

"Don't be insecure. He's our mate. We're bonded. That wouldn't have happened if he doesn't want us. He loves us."

"I was just jealous."

"And then you do things you regret. You always do whenever you're jealous. I wouldn't even be surprised if Louis comes back and hits you around the head with a chair before he forgives you."

"Marcellll."

"Harry, you need to trust him. He trusts you to go for your photo shoot with God knows how many sexy, nude models you have around you. We've always trusted you to travel for work without eloping somewhere with a random person you'd meet. So you need to trust him."

"But I don't want to share him with anyone else."

"I was wrong." Marcel drawls. " _I_ would be hitting you around the head with a chair if you were in front of me right now."

* * *

"Fuck off."

"I'm sorry." Harry whimpers, nuzzling his face into Louis' neck. It's a silent beg of forgiveness.

Louis harrumphs, turning his face away from Harry.

"Baby.." Harry drags the word out, starting to kiss down Louis' neck to his collarbone.

He shivers, then shoves the Alpha off. "For fuck's sake, Harry."

"I'm sorry." Harry says again. "I'll meet Ian and apologise. I promise."

Still glaring, Louis crosses his arms. "You have to promise not to do this again. You don't trust me. And I hate that."

"I know, baby. I'm sorry." Harry lowers his face, pouting. "I wasn't thinking."

Huff. "Arsehole."

"I'm sorry." He repeats, leaning forward and starting to shower Louis' shoulder with kisses. "I was being immature. I know that I was wrong. Forgive me, baby please? I love you so much."

The Omega rolls his eyes.

"Louis..." Harry exhales heavily, knows that he should just give up. After all, he is at fault. Louis would eventually cool down anyway.

But Harry isn't the brightest at making decisions when it comes to moments like this, so he reaches out and tickles the furious Omega.

* * *

They're seated at one of the tables at the hotel's restaurant, all four of them wearing casual despite the luxurious setting. Louis has lost all the tensed elements in the muscles that make up his face. Instead, he's relaxed and happy. He's chatting quite animatedly with Ian and his Alpha, Jeremy. Harry sits beside him, watching the interaction with a calm, contented expression on his face. His arm is rested on Louis' chair, and the Omega sits leaning into him.

"So, what happened to your face?" Jeremy finally asks, addressing Harry. It brings everyone's attention to the long haired Alpha.

Louis blushes.

"I fell." Harry holds a hand up to cover one side of his face, embarrassed. He clears his throat. "It's nothing bad."

"That looks painful, though." Jeremy comments.

Harry spreads his fingers a bit, hoping covering the developing bruise on his cheek would take their attention away from his heating face. "It hurts a bit, but I'm fine." He assures, smiling.

Louis sniggers. "He'll live."

When Harry went and tickled Louis, he had hoped that it would end up with Louis giggling and begging for mercy, and maybe it'd unravel the tension. Wrong.

The Omega had thrashed and flailed, demanding that Harry unhand him. When his Alpha refused to, Louis struggled even harder. In the midst of his attempt, he'd accidentally elbowed Harry in the face. Harry can still remember how loud the sound was when Louis' elbow hit his cheek, and then the next thing he knew, he was on the floor and clutching at his face, groaning in pain.

Louis had gasped, immediately sitting up and climbing off the bed to attend to his 'wounded' Alpha. He'd panicked as if Harry was dying, calling the front desk for a doctor. While they waited, Louis pressed a couple of ice wrapped in a towel to the spot where he hurt Harry. Once the doctor left, Louis pounced on Harry and showered his face with kisses, apologising for hitting him.

Harry is still a little bitter that he's not picture perfect anymore, but he's relieved that Louis has forgiven him; even though he had to sacrifice his face for the price.

"I think that's going to be a bitch trying to hide for your photo shoot." Ian says, staring in concern.

Harry shrugs. "It's going to be nothing that make up couldn't hide." He grins.

"Right."

Louis hums softly, staring at their vacant table. Their dinner has already been finished and taken away. They've stayed for fifteen minutes now. "I could use some wine right now." He admits.

Harry perks up at his suggestion, his arm sliding down until he has a large hand pressed to the middle of Louis' back. "We can have it, if you want to."

"That sounds great." Ian agrees.

"Well, I wouldn't oppose to it." Jeremy shrugs, laughing.

The wine arrives shortly after they ordered it, and Louis is already tipsy with a red face after a few sips.

"I mean, it's obviously the most absurd thing ever." Louis giggles out after his non-decipherable story, his accent thicker and difficult to understand. Harry watches in amusement as Louis hiccups, his face flushed and eyes crinkled. He's only downed three glasses.

Ian presses his fist to his lips. "He's such a lightweight." He murmurs to Harry, laughing.

"He is." Harry replies with an amused smirk, wrapping an arm around his Omega and pulling him close. "We should go back to our room."

"But whyyyy?" Louis slurs, giggling again. Jeremy and Ian struggle to stifle their laughter. "We're having so _much_ FUN right now."

"You're drunk." Harry chortles, already pulling the Omega to his feet.

"Harryyyy."

"Thank you for this dinner, lads." Harry holds out his hand, and Ian pulls himself to his height before taking Harry's hand and shaking it briefly. Jeremy copies him after. "I'm sorry again, for my behaviour this afternoon."

"Apology accepted." Ian assures.

"I'll pick up the bill." Harry says, gripping Louis' arm to stabilise him when he stumbles into his chest.

"Don't worry about it." Jeremy shakes his head, smiling. "It's on us."

"Are you sure?" Harry furrows his eyebrows, wanting them to be certain. Louis had chosen quite an expensive wine since they thought Harry would be paying.

"Yeah."

Harry looks at him with a grateful smile. "Thank you."

Harry holds his hand up to give a slight wave, and then he's already dragging Louis away.

"Babyyyy.." Louis sing songs as he stumbles into the lift after Harry. He quickly crowds up into Harry's space, his lips latching onto Harry's jaw while the Alpha chuckles and reaches out to press the button to their floor. "You're so fucking hot, Harry." Louis whispers, entranced as he shamelessly stares.

"My God, you only had three glasses and you're already this pissed." Harry crinkles up his nose, too fond.

Louis pouts.

"What's up with that?" Harry asks, kissing his jutted out lips.

"You're so hot." Louis moans, stepping forward and pressing his whole body against Harry's. All of a sudden, the lift is reeking of Louis' arousal and Harry's cock twitches in interest. "Fuck me, Alpha."

"Lou." Harry chokes out, his hands going down to grip at Louis' waist when he starts grinding against Harry.

"So delicious." Louis mumbles, hungrily reaching for Harry's buttons.

"Lou, no." Harry cackles when he finally grabs at the little wrists, three of his buttons undone. "We can't do it here."

"But why?" Louis whines, impatiently driving his hips forward until their cocks brush together and he moans.

"Jesus Christ." Harry gasps, gathering Louis into his arms and walking out the moment the doors open. He hurries along the hallway, Louis' legs wrapped tightly around his torso while he tries to find their room. It's quite difficult since Louis is humping him like the horny little bugger he is and Harry is having a hard time trying to even walk straight when Louis is so needy like this. He almost cries when he finally stops in front of their room, shoving his hand in his back pocket and pulling out the card.

They make it inside safely, and Harry lets the door fall close behind him, not even bothering to make sure it shuts properly. He dashes into the bedroom, dumping the Omega on the bed.

"Fuck, you're a horny drunk, aren't you?" He teases at the lust filled eyes staring up at him from the bed.

Louis holds his arms out. "Fuck me, fuck me."

He sounds like a kid asking for a toy.

Harry blinks, and suddenly he's uncertain. "Lou, are you sure? You're drunk."

"Harryy." Louis groans, this time in frustration. "We're bonded. And as your Omega, I demand you fuck me right now."

Harry almost falls over laughing. He spends almost five minutes on the floor cackling at Louis' ridiculous demand. By the time he's standing up again, Louis looks like he won't hesitate to stab Harry if he isn't so desperate for his cock.

Ten minutes later, Harry finds himself underneath Louis with his wrists pressed together above his head. Louis has used the bathrobe belt to tie him up. It's extremely ironic to him, an Alpha tied up while an Omega is in control. Maybe Marcel is right, maybe Harry does let an Omega dominate him.

Louis is sitting with his back facing Harry, his body bent forward and his arm reaching behind him. Harry can feel how hard he is in between his thigh, his cock throbbing at the sight of his Omega pumping three slender fingers into himself, prepping his hole for Harry later.

Louis is making these tiny sounds that are close to whimpers, teeth biting down on his lip as he curls his fingers inside and shivers. "Hmm, oh God."

"Baby, please." Harry pleads, his legs flexing out as he holds himself back from reaching out to touch the pretty Omega sitting on him. Not that he can, his arms are locked above him.

Louis decides to give him mercy, his body relaxing as he pulls his fingers out and straightens up. His arm is starting to cramp, anyway. He gets up, and Harry's eyes are locked on his thighs as he turns around until he's straddling Harry properly. Before the Alpha can register it, Louis is pressing his fingers against his lips. Groaning, the Alpha opens his mouth and happily sucks on them. The delicious taste of Louis' slick melts in his mouth and he closes his eyes, hungrily lapping up for more.

The Omega moans, unable to wait. He snatches his hand back, ignoring the wounded sound Harry makes as he reaches back to grip at the cock pressing against his bum. Louis rises on his knees, guiding Harry's cock until the head finds his hole.

He sits down in one swift motion.

"FUCK!" It feels like air is being punched out of his lungs when Louis' tight heat envelops his length and Harry shuts his eyes until his head hurts.

"Oh! Oh God!" Louis' walls contract around him, more pleasured sounds leaving Louis' mouth and then the Omega is coming on Harry's stomach.

Harry doesn't even have time to comprehend the fact that his Omega just came from sitting on his cock alone, because Louis is already starting to move his hips to ride him properly. More heavenly sounds fill the room, along with the noise of their skins slapping together everytime Louis drops down.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." Harry grunts out. Louis is riding him as if he gives no rat's arse about Harry's pleasure. The Omega is clearly only concerned about himself and working for his orgasm. Harry thinks it's really fucking hot.

"I'm yours. I'm yours." Louis starts chanting as he places his hands on Harry's stomach, leaning forward and fastening the roll of his hips. Harry chokes. "I'm yours, Harry Styles."

"Lou.." Harry pants out, his legs tensing to keep from thrusting up, knows Louis would probably get off of him and refuse to let him come if he does that.

"I am yours. Never will be anyone else's." Louis moans out, his hips rotating in an eight figure. Harry is positively dying. He could only grasp it after a while; Louis is punishing him in the best way possible for what happened this afternoon. "Do you understand, Mr Styles?"

"Fuck, yes." Harry nods, feeling his lower stomach tightening up. His knot is already starting to swell, and Louis seems to notice it too.

"Will any other Alpha get to fuck me like this, Harry?"

Harry is too caught up in the pleasure to answer.

"I asked you a question." The Omega purposely clenches down on him to get his attention.

Harry shakes his head. "No, no."

"Whose Omega am I?"

"Mine."

"Whose am I?"

"Mine!"

"Yours." Louis finally gasps, dropping down one last time before Harry's knot pops and Harry shoves it inside him. Louis mewls as he collapses on top of Harry, his fingers curled on the bed sheet while he quivers through his orgasm from the sensation of come spilling inside him. The Alpha is still growling through it, his hips jerking up slightly to ride it out before he finally stills, melting into the mattress with a long sigh.

* * *

Louis lazes around after breakfast with Harry. He'd woke Harry up with a blowjob, which led to morning sex before they finally ate their breakfast. Harry's already left for work an hour ago.

He mostly sits in front of the TV and goes through the available channels. He's not sure if he even watches them. If he's quite honest with himself, he grabs his phone three minutes into whatever show he's supposed to be watching.

It's already day three and Harry keeps coming back in the evening. Louis is starting to get bored of staying at the hotel and waiting for his Alpha. He looks at the time and sighs. It's half past ten, and he's not going to take it anymore.

Louis is going out. Finally.

He turns the telly off, then proceeds to the bathroom for a shower.

When he leaves the suite, his clock reads 11:04 in the morning. He's dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and a grey jumper, his fringe styled to the side with a beanie nestled on his head. Louis makes sure he has everything before he heads to the lift.

The commissionaire greets him with a smile while he opens the door for Louis, and the Omega smiles back just as brightly. He doesn't really know where he wants to go, so he decides to just walk around the area. If he gets lost, he'll take an Uber to get back to the hotel.

He ignores Harry's voice nagging at the back of his head to take the Rolls Royce, courtesy of the hotel.

He goes to find souvenirs he can buy for his Mum and his sisters. Maybe he'll get them key chains. That would surely drive Lottie up the wall. She'd probably be screaming at him for going to America and only getting her a key chain.

Louis chuckles to himself.

Since most expenses are covered by his Alphas, he's managed to save up some money. It's not exactly much but he's pretty certain that it's enough to buy him some things for his beloved friends and family. Maybe he'll get a t-shirt for Alex.

Louis still has the card that Edward gave him, but he's not entirely sure if he wants to use it. He has given it a thought, though. He would use the card if he's buying anything for the triplets, and maybe for himself, but not for buying things for his family and friends.

Louis is in awe as he walks. This is his first time abroad, and he is still having a hard time believing that he's in New York.

He spends a lot of time walking through the streets, and he eventually ends up buying a pair of aviators for Lottie, a jumper for Fizzy, and matching blouses for the twins. Not forgetting his two girls, he buys Eleanor and Perrie a bracelet each. Like he had planned, he bought Alex a t-shirt and a decoration for his flat. As a last minute decision, he includes some chocolates for Hailey.

He still has yet to find something for his Mum.

* * *

"You're home." Marcel says in a clipped tone when Edward enters the room, loosening his tie. The older Alpha looks at him with an amused tilt of his mouth, closing the door behind him and shrugging.

"It's late." Edward replies, putting his bag down before continuing his path towards where Marcel is seated on the bed, a book opened on his lap. "Why are you still up?" He asks.

Marcel shuts the book, reaching out to put it away on the bedside table. He looks at Edward, running his eyes up and down his figure. "Was waiting for you."

Edward's smirk widens as he finally takes off his tie and discards it. "Were you?"

Marcel makes an annoyed sound. "Go change and get in bed." He rolls his eyes.

"Alright, alright." Edward chuckles, already spinning on his heels to make his way towards the bathroom. He really, really needs a shower.

Marcel waits quietly while Edward freshens up, and by the time his brother climbs into bed in only his pants, he is already half asleep. He feels Edward kissing his hair before a pair of arms encircle his body. "Sleepy, babe?"

The youngest triplet nods, shifting in Edward's embrace so he could be facing his brother. "The house is really quiet without them." He sighs, closing his eyes and leaning back into the comfortable pillow. "It gets a bit lonely."

"It's just a week." Edward reminds him, using his index finger to groom Marcel's eyebrow. Marcel has to hold back from asking what the fuck he is doing.

"Yeah.." He says instead, exhaling.

Edward lets his fingers brush up until he's gently running them through Marcel's hair. "You should've gone along with them."

Upon hearing that, Marcel hums his disapproval before his eyes are blinking open and he tilts his head back so he could gaze into Edward's eyes. "Didn't want to leave you all alone."

Edward leans down and kisses him softly. "But _you_ are left alone."

"I still get to sleep in your arms." Marcel shrugs, laughing when Edward pecks him on the nose.

"What a sap." Edward accuses, but his mouth is quick to claim Marcel's lips again.

The Alpha's glasses shift when he scrunches up his nose. "You're starting to sound like Louis."

Edward ducks down to nose along Marcel's jaw, sharply inhaling his scent and pressing their bodies closer. "Your point?"

Marcel grabs Edward's face and guides him up so he could kiss him again. "You're such an idiot." He grins, their lips barely touching.

"Now _you_ sound like him." Edward accuses.

"I miss him." Marcel admits. "I don't miss Harry much."

Edward makes a face that says he doesn't believe Marcel at all. "Don't lie. You miss him."

Marcel sighs. "It's bloody annoying how we have two people to miss now."

"Pull yourself together. It's only a week."

"As if you don't miss them." Marcel grumbles, playfully punching at Edward's bare chest.

"I have you." Edward replies, peppering Marcel's face with kisses.

Marcel groans in irritation, struggling to push Edward away. "God, you're just as bad as Harry." He presses his palm flat on his brother's face, holding him back so he's saved from another wave of kisses.

Edward grabs his wrist, holding his hand away while he continues his assault. "Stop pretending you don't like it."

"I'm not pretending." Marcel laughs when the touch of Edward's lips across his face starts to tickle.

Edward rolls over, his mouth covering Marcel's as he pins both of his brother's wrists above his head. Whatever protest that Marcel has is muffled, and eventually it quiets down as he starts kissing Edward back, parting his lips. His hips jerk up when Edward sucks on his tongue, and the Head Alpha pulls back to boom his laughter. "You're so easy."

Marcel pouts. "It's not always that you pay attention to me."

Edward grunts, leaning down and kissing his brother deeply. "I hate when you pout." He says, not letting Marcel reply as he parts his lips again and his brother's tongue meets his halfway.

Marcel gasps for breath when their lips separate with a smacking sound. "Edward.." he moans, hips bucking up. He's already half hard in between his thighs. And Edward clearly knows this, if the smirk on his face is any indication.

He kisses Marcel one last time. "Goodnight, Marcel."

The young Alpha cries out in anguish when Edward rolls off of him. "Edward." His groan of frustration causes his brother to laugh.

"We need to sleep." Edward reminds him.

"Fuck you." Marcel grunts, rolling away from his brother to sulk.

Edward laughs, crawling over until he's close enough to drape his leg over Marcel's thigh. "Aww, is Marcy sulking?"

"Go away."

"You don't mean that." Edward nibbles on his earlobe, his hand already creeping down until he's squeezing Marcel's cock through the joggers his brother is wearing.

"Edward." Marcel gasps, his hips jerking. "Fucking tease."

Edward cackles again, already pushing down Marcel's joggers and unable to contain his pleased smirk when Marcel hisses at the cold pricking at his cock. "Want me to fuck you, yeah?"

Marcel rolls his eyes. "Insufferable." He sits up and takes off his shirt, anyway.

* * *

Louis blinks, slowly waking up as he continues lying on Harry's chest, his pillow for the night. He brings his palm up to stifle his yawn and pushes himself into a sitting position. Harry is still sleeping soundly, unbothered by the movement Louis is making.

Harry joins him in the toilet ten minutes later while Louis brushes his teeth, his strong arms curling around Louis' tiny waist before his face is pressed to the Omega's neck. "The bed is cold without you." He mumbles.

Louis only replies after he spits. "Time to wake up, sleepyhead." He retorts, rinsing his toothbrush and putting it away. Then he spins around in Harry's arms.

"Do you want to go out?" Harry asks, his grogginess slurring his speech. He basks in the way Louis' face lights up like the sun.

"Where would we go?" Louis wonders, his breath fresh of mint as he kisses Harry on the cheek.

Harry almost wants to tell Louis that they should just stay in, that he's changed his mind. Because being here, having Louis in his arms and they're both only in their pants, standing in the bathroom, is already enough to make him happy for the rest of the day. It's moments like this that always reminds Harry how much he loves Louis, how content he is with his life. And to think that they didn't even know each other a few months ago, it's bizarre.

But Harry knows it'd make Louis really happy if Harry takes him out. So he kisses his beloved Omega, knows how Louis doesn't give a slightest arse about morning breath, and tells him, "Let's go and be tourists."

Louis laughs, and Harry can't hold back from kissing him again.

* * *

They go to Madam Tussauds, and Harry scowls and grumbles as he takes pictures of Louis posing with David Beckham.

"If you ever really pose like that with another Alpha, I'll spank you until you cry." He warns his Omega.

Louis points his tongue out at him, continuing to snuggle up to wax David Beckham's side while Harry takes pictures.

"Honestly, Lou. Victoria is right beside him." Harry grumbles. "And I'm right here."

He is ignored, his Omega skipping away to other wax figures while Harry grumpily trails behind him.

After that, they go for lunch, then proceeds to do some shopping.

"I don't know what to get for my Mum." Louis admits as they walk pass all the stores, Harry leading the way since Louis doesn't really have anything else to buy.

Harry ponders for a moment, his face contorting a bit as they continue to walk. "What about a handbag?" He suggests.

"I'm not sure. I don't really think it's a suitable gift. Besides, I don't know much about those. That's Lottie's area of expertise."

Harry hums in response, his eyes scanning the row of stores they're walking by. Suddenly he's pulling Louis into one of them. The Omega follows him without a sound. "They have nice jewelleries." He says.

Louis is still silent, letting Harry pull him in. There are various of sparkly jewelleries placed safely inside the glass display arranged in the store. The decorations give the area a perfect posh look, but welcoming at the same time. Louis is slightly intimidated at the display, but he's willing to browse through while he's here.

"This one's nice." Harry pauses at one counter, bending over slightly to inspect the one that has caught his eyes.

Louis joins him by his side, peeking at the one Harry mentioned and he makes a face of disagreement. The pair of earrings Harry chose is surely charming, but Louis is thinking of getting something of different sort for his mother.

He leaves Harry there, venturing further into the store as he looks at all the different types on display. Louis eventually ends up by the counter that holds a few pendants with embedded gemstones. One really stands out from the others, captivating Louis with its bright, blue colour, one that reminds him of the ocean. He pictures his Mum wearing it, and Louis falls in love with the precious sparkler.

A warm body presses up against him. "That one's gorgeous."

Louis grins. "Isn't it?"

"Get it for her." Harry says, nodding approvingly. Clearly he can see how suitable it'd be for Jay.

The Omega's face falls a little. "I don't know if I can afford it right now."

The obvious disagreement is etched on Harry's face, but he doesn't say anything about Louis not wanting to use whatever the triplets can provide him. Instead, he thinks for a moment before relaxing, a mischievous smile taking over his expression. "Let's just have a look first. Then we'll figure it out."

Louis wants to protest, but Harry looks like he's not going to leave until Louis gets the jewel, so he gives in. "Fine."

"Hi, how are you two today?" A sales associate comes over in her professional, neat attire, perfectly accompanied with a brilliant smile.

"We're good, thank you." Harry beams back. "Would you mind if we take a look at that one?" He points at the one Louis was looking at.

Her smile widens even more, if that's possible. "Of course not. Let me just take that out for you." She brings it up onto the counter, letting them have access to it.

Harry picks it up, inspecting it closely. "It's so pretty, Lou." He tells his Omega, then turns to the associate. "Does it come with a chain?"

"Yes, we have a selection of chains you could choose from." She informs him, already standing up to retrieve it.

"What do you think?" He offers it to Louis who takes the item from him.

"It looks expensive."

Harry sighs. "You can afford it."

"You don't know that." Louis narrows his eyes.

Harry only winks in response.

The associate returns, showing the chains of different colours and metal they could choose from to match with the pendant.

Harry watches Louis' expression while the Omega assesses each and every one of them. Once done, he takes a look too, taking note of which ones Louis' gaze lingered on. He points at a rose gold chain. "How much could you give us for this?"

She explains to him the material of the metal, and the weight, and all other things which Louis has no idea what they mean. And then she tells him the price.

"$1,455."

Louis blinks, the figure taking him a little off guard but not surprising. He turns to Harry, and the Alpha is watching him. 

"What do you think?"

"I don't know..."

Harry purses his lips, placing the chain down. "What about the platinum?"

She calculates it for a moment. "It'd be $1,655."

Harry can sense Louis' discomfort, and he reaches out to place a hand on the Omega's thigh. "Could you leave us to discuss for a moment?" He says to the associate. She nods with a smile, getting up and deserting them as requested.

"Harry, I can't."

"You can. How much more do you need to buy it?"

"Four hundreds." Louis mumbles out.

Harry leans closer. "I have an idea."

Louis straightens up with curiosity. "What is it?"

"I'll help you pay." He wriggles his eyebrows. "And you can pay me back in other terms."

The Omega's jaw drops before he overcomes his shock and giggles, lightly punching Harry's arm. "You perverted arse!"

Harry makes an offended face, placing a hand on his chest. "I didn't say you should pay me back with sex, you horny little thing."

Louis laughs louder. "Okay, okay, what is it, then?"

"I've been really tired lately, a massage would be absolutely perfect tonight." He pouts, pretending to grip his shoulder.

The Omega rolls his eyes; it does nothing to hide his fondness. "That's it?"

"A blowjob would be good too."

"Told you, pervert."

"Deal?"

"Fine, deal."

* * *

"Oh, oh! Look at that!" Louis pats at Harry's arms with excitement, his eyes stuck on the jumper that a mannequin inside the store is wearing. Harry grins at such enthusiasm from his Omega, then turns to look at where Louis is pointing. 

"It's a nice jumper, yeah." Harry agrees.

Louis huffs, making Harry laugh. "Of course it's a nice jumper." He rolls his eyes. "It'd look extremely good for Edward, though."

Harry rubs his chin while he thinks, humming. "You're right. It'd be perfect for Edward."

"Come on, then." Louis prompts, already trying to tug at Harry's arm to lead him in.

Harry pauses his strides when his phone rings, and Louis pouts. "Sorry, love. Gotta take this." He says after he sees the caller, leaning down and kissing Louis' cheek. "Why don't you go inside first? I'll be with you right away."

He sighs, but smiles up at him when Harry drops another kiss on his cheek. "Fine." He replies, already walking away. Harry brings Louis' hand up to kiss it as he answers the call before Louis' fingers slip away from his and the Omega disappears into the store.

There are not much people, so Louis is content to look round first. He takes a look at the other jumpers they have on sale, browsing through to see if there are any other ones that are better than the one they saw outside. He peeks out of the window and Harry is still talking on the phone, so Louis shrugs and continues looking.

After a good five minutes and Harry is still on that bloody phone, Louis gives in. He glances to left and right, trying to see if there are any free sales associates to help him. Three of them are standing at a corner, having a chat. He glances around again, not wanting to disturb their conversation. Unfortunately, all the other associates are busy attending to other customers, so Louis resigns with a sigh, walking over to where the three are.

The group consists of two Beta men and a Beta girl, laughing in their immersion of an animated conversation. Louis feels really bad about interrupting, but he wants to get the jumper for Edward. He wants Edward to put it on, and maybe take pictures before he'd peel it off his Alpha and ride him.

No, Louis. Focus.

"Excuse me." Louis puts on a really bright smile as he approaches them. Their chatters stop and three pairs of eyes turn to him. "I'm so sorry, but would you mind helping me? I'd like to take a look at the jumper outside, the black one."

The three of them stare at him like he's grown another head, and for a moment Louis wants to reach for a mirror to see if that had happened. Then the girl clears her throat, blinking as if she didn't hear him properly. "I'm sorry, did you just say you're interested in that black sweater?"

Louis nods. "Yeah."

She presses a hand to her mouth, and it takes Louis some time to realise that she's laughing. "Forgive me, but I'm not sure you could afford it."

Then the three of them burst into laughter.

Louis gapes for a moment. It feels like a smack to his face. He knows he can't afford it. Hell, the sales associates probably knew that the second they saw him. But that doesn't mean that they have the right to be disrespectful to him.

He schools his expression, maintaining his smile. "I'd really like to take a look at the jumper, please."

The Beta man sighs heavily, crossing his arms and shaking his head. His amused look is a bit condescending and Louis doesn't know if he should feel ashamed or angry. "Look, man, that sweater is going to cost you twenty five hundred dollars. It's really expensive."

Louis swallows. "I'll buy it." The card that Edward gave him burns in his back pocket.

"Maybe you should check out other stores, they might have something you can actually afford." The other man sniggers, looking at Louis up and down.

The Omega wants to open his mouth to reaffirm that he _can_ afford that jumper, which he really wants to buy, because he hasn't even gotten Edward anything yet. But before he could do so, the three Betas glance at something behind him and widen their eyes, making excited sounds and slapping at each other's arm. And then they're trotting away, leaving him to stand alone.

He turns around to see the cause that got them behaving like that, then rolls his eyes and his body slumps. The three of them are heading over to where Harry has just stepped into the store. Since they're the only free ones, they're being extra giddy to assist Mr. Harry Styles. Harry, however, barely acknowledges what is being said to him, instead his green eyes search the store until they land on the petite figure of his Omega at the corner.

The lovely smile on Harry's face upon seeing his Omega disappears the moment he notices how upset Louis looks. Instantly, he realises that nobody is attending to Louis and he can feel anger slowly filling his veins.

Harry finally acknowledges the Betas' existence, making them brighten up even when he looks displeased. "Why is no one helping him?" He gestures over to his Omega.

The three of them glance over to where he's pointing and laugh, assuming he's one of the Alphas who taunt Omegas on daily basis and is just trying to find a victim for the day. "Oh, Sir, there's no use wasting time attending to someone who can't afford anything here."

Harry takes a second to absorb that in, and then his fist is fast to curl around one of the Beta's throat. "Say that again."

Louis widens his eyes the moment Harry grabs the Beta, promptly making his way over to them at the wrath on Harry's face.

"I'm.." The Beta man stutters while his colleagues stand there frozen, floored in agitation. "I said.."

"Yes, I dare you to say it again." Harry growls.

Louis reaches the group, trying to ignore the way the other customers are staring at the exchange. "Harry.." He calls out gently, placing a hand on the Alpha's arm. "Let him go, love."

"Do you know who this Omega is?" Harry hisses at the Beta.

"N-No, Sir."

"This Omega is just a human being like you, like me. He doesn't deserve any less respect than I do." Harry barks in his face. "Am I understood?"

"Harry, baby, please." Louis pleads, worried that Harry might hurt the Beta. He just wants to shop in peace.

The Alpha growls, knocking the Beta until he stumbles back onto the floor. "Disrespectful twats." His eyes look up to the other ones. "You are a pathetic excuse for a living."

"Honey, relax. It's fine."

"What else did they say?" Harry finally turns to Louis, his hard gaze urging Louis to tell the truth.

Louis stares at him, then casts his eyes to the sales associates. At this point, it's going to be his words against theirs, and if Louis wants to exaggerate, Harry would believe him with no questions asked. Louis is mad, but he's not evil. He turns back to Harry, shaking his head. "They just suggested that I go to another store." He replies, his voice quiet.

Harry is proper furious as he turns to them again. "Well, they're right." He scoffs. "Let's spend money somewhere else." He watches the three cower back with regrets on their faces. He points at the one talking shit about his Omega. "In any other circumstances, I would not hesitate to kill you. Understand?"

Louis shivers, not sure whether to be flattered or frightened that his Alpha would mindlessly kill someone just because they disrespected him. In times like this, Harry reminds him a lot of Edward. But something tells him Edward would probably have no mercy at all.

"Yes, Sir." The Beta croaks.

Harry reaches out and wraps an arm around Louis' waist, pulling him flushed against his side. "Let's go."

"But, I want that jumper for Edward." The Omega whines.

"Love.."

"Please?" Louis pouts. "We can ask for someone else. I really want to get that jumper for Edward. Please."

Harry sighs heavily, all tension leaving his body. He can never feel anything but fond when Louis pouts like this. "Fine, fine."

"Thank you." Louis grins, hopping up to kiss him on the cheek.

The Alpha turns to the associates still standing there. "Get me someone to help my Omega!" He bellows, causing them to scramble into action.

Louis smiles in victory, snuggling into Harry's side. "You didn't have to do that."

Harry frowns at him. "They were so rude, Lou!"

"They're right, though." Louis replies, shrugging. "I can't afford anything here."

"You know if you want anything, you just have to ask, right?" Harry mumbles, brushing his nose across Louis' cheek.

"I know." Louis retorts. "Honestly, do you really get off on me spending your money?"

Harry's answer is a cheeky grin. "You could say that. I'm really happy whenever you use our money."

"You're so weird. What if I spend your money to buy a house and leave you?"

He hums, his lips finding Louis'. "That won't happen. You love us too much."

"So full of yourself."

"And of course we can afford it!" Harry reaffirms.

Louis' eyebrow rises at that. "So, we're one entity now?"

"Excuse me, Sir?" Someone calls before Harry could reply, and both of them turn around to see a girl standing there with a smile. "How may I help you?"

"Yeah, get my Omega whatever he wants." Harry says, placing a hand on the middle of Louis' back and guiding him forward. "Let's start with the black jumper he really wants to see."

She smiles wide at Louis, friendly and warm. "Of course! Let's go, Sir."

* * *

"I can't believe, the nerve of them!" Harry hisses. His face is pulled taut into a big scowl as they hurry along the pavement. Louis struggles a bit to keep up with him, but eventually he manages to walk beside Harry. He's slightly amused at the way the Alpha is behaving, but he understands where Harry is coming from. "So fucking rude! He should be glad Edward isn't here. He would've slapped those low lives with money!"

At that, Louis bursts out laughing. "Why didn't you do it, then?"

"I don't have enough cash for it to hurt." Harry replies, dead serious.

Louis' laughter rings in the air once again. At such sight, Harry slows down his pace, unable to take his eyes away from how beautiful Louis is. "Stop being so upset. You threatened the lad, poor thing."

"He doesn't deserve your sympathy." Harry tells him, pressing his lips together and shaking his head.

"Hush. I got the jumper in the end. That's what matters." Louis replies, still grinning. "Let's go. I want ice cream."

* * *

"Fuck, how much did we spend?" Louis wonders aloud as he stares at the number of paper bags on the floor, his hands on his hips. Harry is stood right next to him, his arms crossed with his lips jutted out.

"I'm...not sure." Harry replies in full honesty. "What did we even buy?"

Louis lowers himself down onto the floor until he's seated with legs crossed. "Alright, let's see. I bought that jumper for Edward, the scarf for Marcel, new trousers, and a pair of shoes. And that necklace for Mum." He glances at Harry as the Alpha moves to sit down too. "I think that's all."

"I got two jumpers, that hoodie for you, new trackies, new boots.." He trails off, listing the items away on his fingers and pausing as he tries to recall. "What else did I buy?"

"You also got those sunglasses." Louis reminds him.

Harry claps his hands. "Right." He nods, looking back at the bags. "Why are there so many, then?"

Louis yawns. "Let's figure it out tomorrow." He grows to his feet and holds his hands out towards the Alpha. "Sleep now."

When Harry grins and places his hands onto Louis' waiting palms, the Omega pulls him up to his feet and tugs him forward until their lips are pressed together. Harry makes a happy sound of surprise, his lips stretching wide into the kiss.

"I had a really great day. Thank you." Louis murmurs, wrapping his arms around Harry's neck.

"Me too." Their foreheads press together, Harry enclosing Louis into his embrace with his hands spread wide on Louis' back. "I'm always happy whenever I'm with you."

"Hmmm, am I supposed to be flattered?" Louis retorts, giggling upon the smack delivered to his arse.

"Mean." Harry scrunches up his face in what happens to be disapproval. Louis absolutely refuses to be endeared.

He sighs softly, happily, pecking Harry's lips once again. "Let's get ready for bed."

"Actually, I think you owe me a massage." Harry reminds him as he carries Louis all the way to the bathroom.

"Right." Louis nods. "And the blowjob."

"Yes, the blowjob." Harry whistles excitedly. "Can't wait."

* * *

Louis' heart skips a beat when he sees Marcel waiting as they exit the plane, and his heartbeat becomes faster the closer he gets to the Alpha. His pace increases, and he knows Harry won't mind that he's almost running now and leaving him behind to get to Marcel.

It's only been a week, but he feels like he's coming home to his missing puzzle piece.

When he slams into Marcel's chest, the Alpha barely stumbles back. His arms wrap around Louis tightly, and the Omega wants to cry with the euphoria that comes with it as he inhales Marcel's scent.

"Fuck, I've missed you." He whispers, burying his face in Marcel's neck. His little hands are clutching the Alpha's back, trying to hold him closer but distance doesn't exist between them.

"Missed you too." Marcel murmurs against his forehead, his lips pressing over and over again on the Omega's skin. He pulls back to stare at Louis' face, his lips barely stretching to accommodate a smile. "How was America?"

"Good." Louis shrugs. "But not without you and Edward." He frowns when he realises that only Marcel is here. "Where is he?"

Marcel's expression falters. "I'm sorry, babe. He couldn't make it. He'll see you tonight."

"Oh.." Louis can't help the disappointment in his chest, but he is quick to shut the emotion away. "Okay."

Marcel wants to comfort his mate, knows that Louis must be feeling upset. But Harry's on him before he could say anything.

"Marcy!!" The lanky Alpha drapes himself over his brother, kissing all over his face.

Marcel chuckles, hugging Harry as tight as he hugged Louis. "I missed you too." He grins, pressing his face into Harry's neck briefly before kissing Harry's cheek.

They share a sweet, greeting kiss, and Harry's smile is blinding as they pull away, it's clear that he's genuinely happy to see Marcel again. "Can't wait to show you what I bought."

"Harry..." Marcel drags out. "I told you not to buy anything for me."

The Alpha pouts. "But it would look so good on you!" He reaches back and grabs at Louis' arm. "He bought a jumper for Edward, and a scarf for you!"

Marcel's eyes narrow until they're a slit and he's judging his brother and his mate. Louis at least has the audacity to look embarrassed. "How much did you two spend?"

Harry and Louis share a look before turning to Marcel and grinning cheekily.

"Oi!" Marcel widens his eyes at such reactions.

"I swear it didn't reach twenty." Harry holds up a palm, his face innocent.

Marcel's eyes widen even more. "You spent more than ten?!"

"Run!" Louis smacks Harry's side before taking off towards the car. Harry giggles, following suit and leaving Marcel behind to yell at them.

"Idiots." Marcel shakes his head, amused.

* * *

The house is dark when Edward climbs up from the garage to the entrance hall, no sign of life at all in the quiet. He sheds the coat he wore to the office, pulling the cupboard open and hanging the coat up. He toes off his shoes, arranging them neatly in row on the rack. The hinge creaks slightly as the cupboard door swings shut. Edward checks the time and sighs; 1.20AM.

He starts walking along the hallway, already having their comfortable bed in mind. If he's lucky tonight, he can't wait to sleep with Louis in his arms. He hopes Harry doesn't hog the Omega. He's had Louis all to himself for a week, after all. Edward has been missing the Omega's scent and warmth.

As he passes the living room, a sweet smell pierces his nose and his steps halt. Is he making up things now? Does he really miss Louis that much? He retraces his steps until he's standing at the doorway to the living room again. The smell is strong, unfading.

Edward doesn't bother turning the light on as he steps inside, his heart hammering in his rib cage at the sight of Louis curled up on the sofa, hugging a jumper to his chest. It's still got a tag on it; a new jumper.

He's careful as he slides his arms under the Omega and picks him up bridal style. Louis shifts at the disturbance, pulling the jumper closer to himself and blinking awake. "Edward?" His soft voice asks, already leaning into the Alpha's touch.

"What were you doing down here, baby?" Edward questions, leaving a lingering kiss on his forehead as he carries him away.

Louis snuggles into his embrace, his cheek pressing at a firm shoulder. "Was waiting for you."

"Should've done that in bed."

"What time is it?" The Omega croaks, lifting his head and squinting around to see where they are. There is no clock for him to refer to.

"Almost half past one."

Louis stiffens in his arms. "You're back really late." He murmurs, just an observation.

"I'm sorry, love. We had a late meeting, and then I had more work to settle." Edward apologises, making his way into the lift and leaning down to press the button to the top floor.

The petite body in his embrace twists around, trying to get down. "I'm heavy." Louis claims.

"Nonsense." Edward snorts, tightening his hold. "You're light as a feather. Harry is a lot heavier."

His comment makes the Omega chuckle, the sound weak from his sleepy state. He brings the jumper up to his face, brushing his cheek across the comfy fabric. Then he frowns, realising why he had it with him in the first place. "I got this for you." He says, holding it up for Edward to inspect. "Saw it and the first thing I thought was how good you'd look in it."

The lift opens and Edward steps out. "Really?" He raises his eyebrows. "Finally, you're spending our money like the sugar baby that you are."

Louis giggles, slapping at his chest. "I'm older than you. Have some respect."

Edward chuckles as he pushes the door to their bedroom open, letting it fall shut behind him and carrying Louis to the bed. Marcel and Harry are already sound asleep, limbs tangled together. He places his mate on the mattress, then takes the jumper from Louis' hand to hold it up. A wide smile spreads across his face. "I like it, baby. Thank you."

Louis smiles, tired and groggy. He reaches out sleepily, demanding a kiss. Edward obliges, feels the fatigue in his bones seeping out at the contented look on Louis' face.

"Wait." Louis gasps when he tries to slide his fingers into Edward's hair. He pulls back, blinking repeatedly. Edward bites his lower lip, trying to suppress his smirk. "What did you do to your hair?!"

Edward laughs, reaching forward and pressing a hand to Louis' mouth. "Quiet, baby." He reprimands, glancing over to see that his brothers are barely disturbed by Louis' unexpected outburst. Louis grabs his wrist and tugs his palm off. "I cut my hair." He explains, as if is isn't obvious enough for Louis. 

"But.." Louis stammers. "Your precious curls!"

"I know." Edward nods. "But I felt like it's time to start fresh." He kisses Louis once. "How do I look?"

Louis exhales softly. "You always look handsome."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." He reaffirms, pressing close to connect their lips again. Edward hums pleasantly at the familiar taste of Louis on his tongue.

He licks his lips as he pulls back, loving how swollen Louis' own are. "Go to sleep, baby. I'll join you in a bit."

Louis lets him go, snuggling into the duvet while Edward takes the jumper into the closet to hang it up. When he exits to head to the bathroom, Louis is already in deep sleep.

Edward climbs into bed five minutes later, Louis instantly crowding into his space the moment he settles beside him. He turns off the light, then is instantly consumed by the night.

* * *

When Louis wakes up the next day, Edward is already dressed for work. His watch is carefully clasped around his wrist, tie looped perfectly where it rests on his chest. His hair is already combed back, and even in the midst of his grogginess, Louis still has the time to appreciate how hot his Alpha looks with his short hair.

"You're wearing it." Is the first thing Louis says. Edward has put on the jumper Louis got him. And fuck, Louis was right. His Alpha looks so delicious. Louis should pull him back to bed.

Edward smiles. "I am. It's very comfortable. Thank you."

Louis rubs his eyes, yawning into his fist. "What time is it?" He asks, stretching his arms out and feeling a little bit awake once he's done.

"Half past five." Edward replies, picking up his briefcase.

That confuses the Omega. "Um, why are you already dressed for work?" Harry rolls over next to him, his arm unconsciously curling around Louis' torso.

"I need to leave early. We have a meeting at seven." Edward tells him. "Are you working today?" When Louis nods, he adds, "Could you ask Marcel to drive you?"

Louis frowns. "Who the hell holds a meeting at seven in the morning?"

"I do."

"Why?"

Edward shoots him an amused look. The Omega is asking too many questions at such hour. "Because I have another meeting at nine." He replies, walking over to the bed.

"What time are you coming home?" Louis asks again. The Alpha isn't willing to respond, instead he ducks down to kiss his Omega on the lips.

The Omega pulls back, a hand on Edward's chest. "You're disgusting." He scrunches up his nose. "Morning breath."

Edward chuckles, already pressing his hand to Louis' jaw and guiding him forward again. "I don't care, baby." Their lips meet, and Louis' protest dies in his throat.

"What time are you coming home?" Louis brings up his previously abandoned question.

Edward stands up straight, fixing his tie that has been messed up from Louis' touch. "I can't promise." He murmurs, his face apologetic.

Louis blinks, can already feel himself pouting. "Are you going to be able to make it for dinner at least?"

"I'm not sure." Edward's tone holds another note of apology.

Louis sighs, lowering his face. "Okay. Drive safe."

Edward sits down on the bed, placing his fingers beneath Louis' chin and tilting his face up until green meets blue. "Baby..."

"No, it's fine." Louis shakes his head, shrugging.

"I'm sorry." Edward mutters, drawing Louis into his embrace.

"Don't be." Louis replies, burying his face against the Alpha's neck. "I understand. You have to work."

Edward kisses the top of his head. "Thank you." His lips linger there, and he breathes in the intoxicating scent of his mate. "I'll make it up to you later, yeah? We'll go on a date."

Louis brightens, pulling back and nodding with a smile. "That's a promise, Mr Styles."

"It is, Mr Tomlinson." He kisses Louis again, and again, and again. God, it's always hard for him to part from Louis' lips. Kissing Louis is a pleasure on another level. "Fuck, can never get enough of kissing you." He groans, claiming Louis' lips again.

"Mff-God!" Louis pushes him back and giggles. "Go to work, you animal."

Edward smiles. "I'll see you tonight."

"I love you." Louis kisses his cheek.

"I love you too."

Edward leans over and drops a kiss on Harry's forehead, then purposely puts his weight on Harry while he tries to reach for Marcel.

"Get off!!"

* * *

Louis sighs as he finishes his last work for the day. God, he can't wait to go home and see his Alphas. Cuddles would be perfect right now.

He packs up his things right away, locking the door behind him before he leaves.

He finds Marcel already waiting for him as he exits the building. The Alpha has brought the Porsche today. Louis wonders if he will ever get used to this.

"Hello." He greets as he enters the car, tossing his bag and pulling the seatbelt on.

"Hi." Marcel replies, putting the car into motion. "How was your day?"

Louis sags into his seat. "Tiring." He moans. "I think I'm still a bit jet lagged."

Marcel frowns at that although his eyes are on the road. "You should have taken the day off."

"Couldn't do that. I've already been away for a week."

Marcel sighs. "Well, when we get home you better rest."

Louis pouts. "Actually, I was wondering if you want to go on a date."

"Now?"

"Now."

Marcel turns fond. "Are you sure, though? We can go tomorrow. You need more rest."

"I'll sleep tomorrow. Let's go on a date!"

"Alright." Marcel grins, excited. "Where to, then, my lovely Louis?"

"I want to watch a movie." Louis voices out. "There's a new Disney one."

Marcel bursts into a fit of laughter, raspy voice filling the car. "Alright. Disney movie, here we come!"

"Should we tell Harry about it?"

"Don't worry. Harry is having a meeting with his manager. It'd just be the two of us for dinner, anyway." Marcel shrugs.

"Oh. Alright, then."

* * *

Louis pants, the metal cold under his cheek. Marcel's hand is big on his back, pressing him down onto the car. His own hands are by his sides, curled up into nothing while every little sound he makes escapes into the night.

He's never expected he'd ever agree to this. He had never entertained the thought of getting it on in public, but now here he is; his trousers pooling around his ankles with his shirt bundled up and a fully dressed Marcel is pummeling into him from behind.

It all started so innocent and sweet. Marcel brought him to the clearing where they had their first date to look at the stars after their movie and dinner. Somewhere during their snogging session, Louis had gotten hard and then Marcel was touching him, and here they are.

"Fuck! Marcel, there!" Louis screams when the Alpha drills his prostate, his hand clutching at Louis' hip as he thrusts into him faster. The warmth enclosing around Marcel's cock is so good that he should be coming by yesterday. But he wants it to last.

"Shit." Marcel groans, pushing Louis' shirt up even more and dropping a few kisses on the Omega's smooth back. "You're so gorgeous."

Louis lifts himself up onto his elbows, hissing at the contrast in temperature between his skin and the bonnet. His legs are already shaking, his balls tightening. Louis has a feeling that his Alpha won't last long. His thrusts are already getting sloppy, and his heartbeat keeps picking up. "Marcel, I'm so close." He grits out, a loud wail escaping his mouth when Marcel finds his prostate again.

"Fuck! Me too, babe." He moans, draping himself over Louis' back and playfully biting on his mark.

Louis' vision goes white as he comes, shuddering beneath Marcel's chest.

"Holy fuck!" Marcel slaps his hand on the bonnet, thrusting into Louis once, twice, and then he's locked up inside his Omega, dumping the first load of come with his knot plugging Louis up. "Louis." He sighs, collapsing onto the petite body.

Louis feels his legs go wonky, almost slipping down from the smooth surface if Marcel hasn't caught him. He flinches at the tug on his used rim from their movement, his cock twitching. "Oh God."

Marcel shifts them until he's sitting down on the ground with Louis on his lap, his knot still swollen and come spilling inside his Omega. "This wasn't the brightest thing to do."

"Nope." Louis agrees. "We just had sex in a jungle."

"Well, it's not that deep in the jungle." Marcel protests.

"That's the point!" Louis laughs. "What if someone saw?"

Marcel bites Edward's mark on his neck. "Then they're lucky they had a view of a good show."

Louis shivers at the warm breath on his skin, curling further into Marcel's embrace. "I don't think anyone would enjoy it that much."

"Harry would."

"Pfft, Harry enjoys everything."

"True."

Marcel's knot goes down a few minutes later, and both of them cringe at the squelching sound it makes as Marcel slides out. His hand quickly goes to cover Louis' rim, preventing his come from dripping out. He looks at Louis hotly. "I have an idea."

Louis bites on his lower lip. He's certain Marcel's idea won't involve them getting McDonald on the way home.

He presses a hand on Louis' chest, pushing him back until he's laid out on the grass. His fingers are still pressing at Louis' entrance, the rim clenching and unclenching against his touch. "I'm going to plug you up." Marcel says, hearing the hitch in Louis' breath. "Then, when we get home, you'd be all prepped and ready to take Edward or Harry." He blinks. "Or maybe Edward _and_ Harry. How does that sound?"

Louis whines.

Marcel chuckles. "That would be really beautiful." He murmurs. "But we don't have any plug, so I think I'm just going to make you come once again, and then we'll go home so you can rest."

Before Louis could say anything, Marcel is already slipping two fingers inside the Omega, curling them so he could hear the howl Louis makes.

"M-Marcel! Oh! Oh fuck!" Louis claws at his arm, his thighs trembling as Marcel fucks him with his fingers. His biceps bulge every time he shoves his fingers back into Louis' warmth, his hand moving at a frantic speed.

Louis is coming fast, and he's doing it very loudly. His cock throbs and pulses, come spurting all over his stomach. And when Marcel bends him in two to clean him up using his mouth, Louis lets him do it.

* * *

"What did you do to him?"

Louis shifts in Marcel's embrace at the voice. He whimpers, then yawns as he opens his eyes to see Edward and Harry staring at Marcel disapprovingly.

"What's going on?" He mumbles.

"He asked me out on a date." Marcel explains to his brothers.

"You know he's still jet lagged. He needs more rest." Edward scolds.

Marcel rolls his eyes. "Well, try telling _him_ that."

"Don't talk as if I'm not here." Louis groans, pressing himself closer to Marcel's chest.

His statement causes all eyes to be on him. "You're awake." Harry says in relief.

"Can't a lad sleep in peace, honestly?" The Omega rolls his eyes. "What's going on?"

"We were just wondering where Marcel took you. You should be sleeping and having enough rest." Edward crosses his arms, his eyebrows furrowed. "You look tired."

Louis scoffs. "My God, he's my Alpha too. He can take me anywhere and do whatever he wants with me. And _I_ wanted to go on that date with him. Stop over-reacting."

"See?" Marcel laughs.

Harry holds his hands up, giving in. "Alright, alright."

"Someone take a bath with me." Louis requests. "That'd be really lovely."

Edward's face is full of affection. "I'll do that." He takes a step forward and holds his arms out. Louis feels like a baby as Marcel transfers him into Edward's hold.

Louis sighs as Edward carries him up to their room and gets the water running while Louis undresses.

"You take my breath away every time I look at you." Edward exhales when Louis walks into the shower without a string of cloth covering his body.

His comment makes Louis blush, and he shyly steps further into the bathroom to head over to the jacuzzi beside the shower room. "I'm already yours. You can cut down on the compliments."

Edward clicks his tongue in disagreement, peeling his top off and pushing his trousers down. "You deserve it." He shrugs, helping Louis climb into the tub before following suit.

"Do you really think that?" Louis asks as he settles himself in between Edward's legs, leaning back against the strong chest.

"Think what, baby?" Edward questions, reaching out for a sponge and lathering it with soap before starting to rub Louis' shoulder with it.

Louis tilts his head when Edward cleans his neck. "That I'm beautiful?"

The motion against his skin pauses. "Is that even a question?"

"Was just wondering."

Edward's hand resumes its work. "Do you really think we're lying?"

Louis shrugs. "I don't know. It doesn't make sense."

"I wish you could see yourself from my eyes." Edward murmurs into his ear, his hand reaching forward and washing Louis' chest. "You're the prettiest thing I've ever seen. I could live ten lifetimes and not find anyone as beautiful as you."

"Ugh, sap!" Louis laughs. "I suppose you're glad then, that you're stuck with me?"

Edward echoes his sentiment. "Very much. I would probably die if I ever have to live without you."

"Drama Queen."

"Honestly, though." Edward's voice turns serious. "It hasn't been that much of a while, but I think I forgot how life was without you."

Louis falls quiet. "Me too."

"You mean a lot to me, Lou." Edward kisses his temple. "Too much."

"I love you." Louis says, closing his eyes and leaning into it when Edward's lips linger.

"I love you too." Edward cuddles him properly. "My lovely Omega. So gorgeous. So hot."

Louis giggles, pressing back until Edward hisses at the contact between his cock and Louis' arse. "You're only saying that because of my arse."

"Well.." Edward trails off, cocking his head. "It's a God's gift, honestly."

"Touch me." Louis breathes, grinning seductively as he glances behind his shoulder.

"So demanding." Edward comments, but his hand sneaks down to touch Louis' rim, making the Omega sigh. "You two were shagging, didn't you?"

"Yeah." Louis admits, pressing back. He wants Edward right now. He knows he should be resting and sleeping, but he's missed his Alpha a lot. He turns around and grins as Edward looks up at him. Louis shamelessly straddles his Alpha, grinding on him to make him hard.

"God, you should be illegal." Edward groans, his hands settling on the dip of Louis' waist as the Omega writhes on top of him.

Louis pants at the way Edward's cock rubs up against his hole, not breaching him yet but it feels good all the same. Once Edward is fully erect, Louis wastes no time reaching back and taking a hold of his shaft, his nimble fingers guiding him until the tip is pressing at his rim.

Edward lets his eyes flutter shut as Louis' heat slowly engulf his length, going down, down, down until the Omega is fully seated on his lap, Louis' bum pressed against his thighs. "You're going to kill me." He squeezes out.

"Ugh, fuck." Louis mewls when he shifts, impatient to get up and start working himself up and down. "God!" He huffs, the air leaving his lungs every time he drops down and Edward is buried deep inside him.

"That's it, baby. Come on." Edward squeezes his arse as Louis properly bounces up and down, riding Edward's cock like a pro. "Fuck, you're unreal."

The water splashes everywhere in the tub, the sound mixing with Louis' high pitched whimpers and Edward's low grunts, creating the perfect melody to accompany the languid way Louis is moving above the Alpha.

Louis' thighs are already starting to ache but the pain is delicious. He moves even faster, angling his hips so Edward gets his spot whenever he drops down. Every single thrust sends him closer and closer to where he wants to be, and when Edward pounds up into him, it tightens the coil in Louis' lower stomach even more, a cry escaping his lips.

"So close! Fuck, fuck! Please!" He begs, desperate. "Edward, please, please."

"S'okay, baby. That's it." Edward soothes him, holding him down while he fucks up into the tender heat. "So gorgeous, falling apart for me like this."

Louis grips on his shoulders for leverage, throwing his head back as he rocks down whenever Edward pummels up.

Louis doesn't make a sound when he comes, just shudders and shakes above the Alpha as he makes a white mess all over their bodies, his walls clenching onto Edward's length that the Alpha chokes out.

"Fucking hell." He exclaims, fucking into Louis one, two, three more times and he comes undone, popping his knot into the Omega and clutching him close while his cock pulses. "Fuck."

Louis hums softly, his lips nibbling on Edward's skin. "We should have more bath sex." He pants out, thighs still shaking with sensitivity.

Edward stares at him, making a face as if Louis had just made a ridiculous statement. Both of them burst out laughing.

"What's funny?" Louis asks, still laughing.

"I don't know, why are _you_ laughing?"

"Because you made that face!"

A knock at the door startles them both. "Hey, you two! It's late! Get out of there!"

"Okay, Mum!" Louis yells back to Marcel, making Edward laugh again.

He shifts on Edward's lap, moaning into pressed lips when his knot pulls at his rim. He snuggles into Edward, trying to get more comfortable while they wait for his knot to go down.

"You okay?" Edward asks when he tucks his head beneath Edward's chin.

"'m fine." He replies.

"Okay." His Alpha whispers, stroking his hand down Louis' naked back. "Lou, I need to talk to you about something."

"What is it?"

Edward hesitates. "Our rut is coming in a few days."

"Okay.. so?"

The Alpha is quiet, and when Louis pulls back, Edward is staring at him in surprise. "You want to spend it with us?"

Louis frowns in confusion. "I'm your Omega, am I not supposed to?"

Edward shakes his head. "No, I don't mean that. I'm just... We get very violent, especially me." He leans forward and captures Louis' lips. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't." Louis assures him. "How do you usually spend your rut?" His heart clenches a little at the thought of them spending it with any other Omega.

Edward is possibly reading his mind since he smirks, brushing his thumb across Louis' lip. "It's always been just the three of us."

Louis relaxes, and a tiny giggle escapes his lips.

"Sometimes it's Marcel, but usually it's Harry. He loves being the centre of attention."

"You've never spent it with an Omega before?" Louis asks, timid and insecure.

Edward shakes his head, kissing his cheek. "Never." He blinks once he realises that his knot has deflated. He reaches down to grip himself, and when he nods at the Omega, Louis sits up and his eyes rolls back into his head at the feeling of Edward's come dripping out of him and into the water.

"Got yourself dirty again." Edward shakes his head, looking at the spot of come on Louis' chest.

"It doesn't exactly take a bleach to remove it, stop being so dramatic." Louis rolls his eyes, cupping the water to bring it up to his chest but Edward slaps his hand away before he could make it. "What did you do that for, you dolt?!"

Edward puts his hand to the side, gathering Louis close again before he starts licking the come off of Louis' chest.

"Jesus, you're filthy." Louis scrunches up his face, giggling when the way Edward's tongue licking at his skin tickles.

"There, you're clean now." Edward says proudly.

"God, I mated with a primitive Alpha."

* * *

"So, how was America?" Perrie asks him teasingly, giving him a smirk.

"It was fun." Louis replies, smiling wide. He blinks when he remembers what he's brought. "I got you two something."

"You know you didn't have to." Eleanor says, making Louis chuckle from the slight frown in her expression.

"It's alright, I got everyone something."

Perrie clasps her hands together, grinning at a still frowning Eleanor. "Yeay!"

Eleanor rolls her eyes, but a small smile finally appears. "Let's have it, then."

Louis pulls out the velvet boxes containing the bracelets he bought for his girls. The girls widen their eyes as he places the box on their palm each. 

"Louis! Oh my God!" Eleanor slaps a hand to her mouth once she opens it to reveal a sparkly bracelet. "It's gorgeous!"

Perrie's eyes are already brimming with tears, staring in awe at the James Avery in her hand. "I can't believe you got us this."

He looks from one of his best friends to the other, then makes a confused sound. "Why the fuck are you crying? It's the only thing I could think of to buy for you."

"It's perfect, Lou." Eleanor says, pulling the bracelet out and staring at it.

Perrie nudges the box to him. "Help me put it on?" She asks, hopeful.

"Of course, darling."

Perrie can't take her eyes off of the shiny accessory as Louis clasps it on around her wrist. "Gosh, it's so beautiful." She looks at Louis and coos. "Thank you so much, Lou!"

Eleanor holds her bracelet out, silently requesting that he helps her too. Louis grins, already getting on with it.

"There you go." He pats at her hand, smiling until his eyes disappear. Suddenly he's being attacked with hugs and kisses on his cheeks. "Jesus!"

"Thank you!"

"You're the best!"

"I know." He laughs.

* * *

It's a Saturday. Louis is in the gaming room, sitting alone on the bean bag and focusing on his game of FIFA when Harry strolls into the room with an air of uneasiness around him. The Omega instantly pauses the game upon seeing his Alpha like that. "Hey, Harry. What's wrong?"

Harry shifts from foot to foot, his hands clasped behind his back. The fact that he's so anxious makes Louis nervous as well. "Lou.." He bites on his lower lip, eyes anywhere but Louis. "Can we talk?"

That's how Louis finds himself in the lounge, sitting opposite all three of his Alphas who look like they've just murdered someone and is trying to tell Louis that the dead body belongs to his sister.

"Someone better tell me what's going on before I slaughter each one of you." Louis warns, glaring at them one by one.

All three of them wince at the threat.

"Okay, I'll start." Harry gulps.

The Omega blinks, taking a deep breath. "You're killing me. You're not spending your rut without me, are you?"

The triplets look at each other, confused.

"That's a discussion for another day." Marcel waves his hand. "We need to talk, right now."

"Okay, so tell me what we are talking about!"

"I'm leaving for a month and a half." Harry blurts out, then pauses. "Most likely two."

Louis freezes in his seat. Two months without Harry? "Why?"

"Work." Harry mumbles out, clearly despising the idea as much as Louis does.

"Okay." Louis trails off, turning to Marcel. "What else?"

The Alpha sighs. "I'm leaving as well. Off to Asia for three weeks, then Germany."

Tears prick at Louis' eyes. "You're leaving me?"

"Just for that long. We'll be back after that. Promise." Harry says, standing up and walking over to Louis. The Omega pulls back from him when he tries to touch him, and Harry's shoulders sag.

"Edward will stay with you." Marcel tells him, trying to reassure him. "I'll try to come back before I go to Germany, but I can't promise that it'll be for long."

Louis scowls at the floor, ignoring Harry who's perched up on the arm rest. "Are you leaving for work, too?" He directs the question to Marcel.

"Yeah... Remember the meetings Edward and I attended? They're all involving this project we're working on." Marcel explains to him, slightly worried that Louis is upset.

"Can't someone else go?" Louis wonders.

Edward shakes his head. "At this stage, it's either Marcel or me. We're just starting, and it's important that we lay out everything first. After that, then we can have other people take over."

"Are you going to come back at all during those two months?" Louis asks Harry.

"Yeah. I'll try to come back every two weeks."

Louis' lower lip trembles and his tears fall down even when he tries holding them back, so places his palms over his face. Harry is sliding into his seat and Louis is suddenly on his lap, strong arms holding him hostage. He feels Harry kissing his hair, whispering soothing things, apologising, but none of them really registers in his head. All he can think about is how to live without two of his Alphas for two months. _Two months._

He was already a right mess leaving Edward and Marcel behind for a week. How is he going to deal with two months?

His hands are wet when he pulls his head back, his face drenched with tears. He's still sniffing, his little sobs fading away. He glances at Edward, and the Alpha doesn't look happy at all with the situation.

"I don't want to be without you." His voice cracks as he pleads at Harry.

The Alpha hushes him, hugging him tightly. Louis buries his face into Harry's neck, clutching onto him. "Me neither, baby. Me neither."

"When?" Louis croaks when his tears have ceased, pulling from the middle triplet to look at the rest of them.

"In two weeks." Harry responds.

"Me too." Marcel adds in regret.

Louis sighs heavily, curling up and hugging his knees to his chest on Harry's lap. "Is there nothing I can do?"

None of them says anything.

"Hey, come on." Edward says, growing to his feet and walking over to Louis and Harry. "We still have two weeks. Let's make the most of it, yeah?"

Marcel glares at his brother.

"Okay." Louis shrugs, oblivious to the look Marcel is giving Edward.

Harry's expression is a little wary too, his eyebrows slightly furrowed together while he stares at Edward. It's as if he has something on the tip of his tongue to say, but chooses not to at the last second.

Louis wipes his tears, climbing off of Harry's lap and fixing his shirt. Even with his blotted face and puffy eyes, Louis still puts on a smile. "Let's go on a date?"

* * *

"Harry!!" Louis shrieks just seconds away from crashing into him, sending the both of them tumbling down.

Edward and Marcel grimace from the distance. That must have hurt.

"Ow.." Louis whimpers, rubbing at his elbow where he's sitting on the ice, Harry sprawled out beside him.

"Why didn't you slow down?" Harry asks, holding his head. He's slow to sit up, the crash making him a bit disoriented.

Louis slaps his arm. "If I knew how to do that, I would have!" He protests. "You're not supposed to just leave me in the middle like that!"

Harry laughs, getting on his feet and brushing his arse. "Come on, up." Louis pouts as Harry helps pull him up, so the Alpha tugs him close until he bumps into Harry's chest, then kisses the pout off of him.

"Cheeky." Louis pretends to complain, but he's smiling as Harry holds his hands and guides him along the ice ring. Most of the people around them skate around freely, gliding from one spot to another with practised ease. It makes Louis a little jealous, especially that he's trying really hard not to fall every two centimetres. There are only two or three people who are like Louis, but it makes him feel a little better.

People had stared when they first appeared, even whispering excitedly while they talk about Harry and Marcel. But now they mostly leave them alone other than occasional fond glances whenever Louis whines and Harry laughs at him.

Marcel and Edward skate together side by side, and Louis almost wants to throw his blade at their heads. How dare they leave him just like that for Harry to handle?

"It's okay, babe. Slowly." Harry tells him, still pulling him along the ring.

Louis moans in frustration. "This is stupid. Who the hell thought it was a good idea to do this?!"

Marcel and Edward skid to a stop next to him. "You suggested it, Einstein." Edward points out.

"My past self can sod off." Louis grumbles.

"Come on, you're not that bad." Marcel says, taking Louis hands. "You just have to believe that you can do it."

" _You just have to believe that you can do it_." Louis mocks, squealing when Edward reprimands him with a spank.

"Try to skate on your own. Let us see." Edward suggests, skating over to stand next to Harry.

"I can't. I'll fall." Louis complains.

"Just try, yeah?" Marcel tries to persuade.

Louis glares at him. "Fine."

Marcel slowly releases his hands, moving back a bit to give Louis space. "Okay, spin around first."

Louis huffs, but the annoyance on his face quickly disappears to be replaced with fear as he wobbles a bit. He manages to do as Marcel told, facing his other Alphas. Edward has got this smirk on his face, while Harry just looks proud. Louis is definitely throwing his skating blade at Edward's face.

"Okay, now try to go to Edward and Harry." Marcel instructs him.

Louis huffs again, but he doesn't disobey. He leans forward a little, screaming when he slips. His Alphas are all reaching for him, but thankfully, he doesn't fall. His heart is beating wildly in his chest when he stands upright, and Louis tries again. He keeps his eyes on Edward, trying to move his body how he saw Edward and Marcel did. He manages to travel a short distance before slipping again, but he's fortunately close enough to land his face against Edward's chest instead of the cold, hard ice.

"Fuck this." Louis groans, clutching on the front of Edward's shirt to fix his posture.

"No, you did really good, Princess." Edward awards him with a kiss on the cheek, curling his arm around Louis' waist to help him stand. "Do you want to continue skating?"

Louis pouts, shaking his head. "I'm tired, and my bum hurts."

"Want me to kiss it better?" Edward smirks, his lips trailing across Louis' cheek until he can nibble on Louis' earlobe, making the Omega giggle.

He gives Edward's arm a playful smirk. "Naughty Alpha!"

Edward chuckles. "Come on now, do you want to ride on my back?"

Louis' face lights up. "Yes! Piggyback!"

"What a child." Marcel pretends insults when he sees Louis draped over Edward's back like a koala, his smile says otherwise.

"Shut up, peasant."

"I want a piggyback too, Marcel!" Harry whimpers.

Louis giggles when Marcel swats at Harry's offending hands reaching out to him. They quarrel for a bit, but then Marcel is lowering his body with a pissed off face. He giggles louder as Harry climbs onto his little brother and Marcel starts skating along beside Edward.

"I can't believe we're on a date with a couple of five-year-olds." Edward drawls, looking at Marcel with an amused expression.

"You love these five-year-olds." Marcel points out, his mouth still tilted up. "Though, this is not what I signed up for when I agreed to this date." He adds, purposely flinching his body, hoping Harry would fall. But the Alpha has such a strong grip that he barely moves an inch, giggling. Marcel sighs, exasperated.

Louis pats at Edward's chest, making him slow down. "I'm hungry."

"The Princess has spoken. Time for food."

* * *

"Are you sure about it?"

"God, this is the fifteenth time you asked me that question."

"We just want you to be sure."

"I am. 400% sure." Louis urges, crossing his arms. "Honestly, how many times do I have to say it?"

Marcel exhales. "Okay, okay. It's just, if you don't want to, it's completely fine. We can get away for a while."

Louis groans out loud, frustrated beyond compare. He scowls at Edward, gripping his hips. "Are you going to knock some sense into your brother or do I have to?"

"Have at it, Princess." Edward widens his eyes, gesturing at Marcel.

The Omega rolls his eyes. "I told you I want to do this. What's the use of having an Omega if he's not going to spend your rut with you? Honestly, are you going to lock me into a room and throw knotted toys at me when I get my heat?"

"Of course not!"

"Exactly." Louis flails his arms. "I want to spend your rut with you. If you're going to destroy my arse, do it."

Harry starts cackling.

"Do you even know what happens to an Alpha in rut?" Edward wonders from where he's leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

Louis makes a face, then shakes his head.

Harry smacks a hand to his own face, howling with laughter now.

"Shut up!" Marcel growls, sending a cushion flying to Harry's head. It hit him right on target, but the laughter doesn't cease.

Edward focuses on his Omega. "In a rut, Alphas mostly go out of control. It's highly possible that any of us could hurt you without meaning to. Everything is usually clouded, and we're not really aware of what we are doing."

"That's why we're worried if we do anything you don't consent to." Marcel adds.

"Like what?"

"Like triple-teaming you." Harry says, quiet now that he knows they're having a serious conversation.

Louis stares at the floor. "That wouldn't be unwanted, to be honest."

"It's just an example." Edward points out. "What if we take you one by one, take you over and over again? Pass you around? Even if you say anything at that point, I don't think any of us would really have self control. It's risky."

Louis squirms in his seat.

Marcel eyes the movement in disbelief. "Are you seriously getting hot over that thought?"

"Don't blame me!" Louis objects. "I'd want that." He grumbles.

"You like the idea of being used?"

Louis blushes, clamping his thighs closer. "Shut up."

"And if we hurt you, who's going to be responsible for that?" Edward asks.

"You're not going to hurt me." Louis says. "We're bonded!"

"We don't know if we'd want to take that risk, Lou." Marcel admits.

"For fuck's sake." The Omega stands up, all dirty thoughts completely abandoned. "You're not seriously going to deny me from being with my own Alphas during their rut?"

"Think about it, Lou." Edward persuades. "We've only ever been with Alphas in our rut our whole life. Even Harry gets hurt, who's to say you won't?"

Louis buries his face in his hands, letting out an anguished sound before he looks at them again. "Don't you trust your inner Alpha? Do you really think they would let you hurt me?"

"Not in a million years..."

"Then?"

Edward stares right into his eyes, his gaze hard and angry. He doesn't approve of it, and Louis wants to cry at the fact that he'd have to be away from his Alphas on their rut. Until the Alpha closes his eyes and his gaze has softened when he opens them again. "If you are hurt, or even think you're about to be hurt, try everything to escape. Punch us, scratch us, get away."

Louis rolls his eyes. "It won't get to that. Don't be dramatic."

"You haven't been there."

* * *

Something happens three days later. Louis is going through the luggage that he took when he went to America with Harry. He's supposed to unpack long ago, but Louis has been putting it off that he hadn't unpack at all. The only thing he's done was took out the dirty laundry. He's currently seated in the closet, getting his clothes out one by one, folding them and separating them. He's almost finished when he hears the small rattling sound after he nudges a tiny bag in the bottom of the luggage.

Confused, Louis folds the jacket he just took out before peeking into the luggage. He retrieves the small bag, wondering what it is. He has troubles recalling what it contains and why he brought it along. He doesn't remember taking the bag out while he was in New York. Louis loosens the knot and unloads the contents onto his palm.

The blood drains from his face and he almost passes out.

He drops the suppressants, gasping out loud as he shoves himself back from being near the bottles.

Sweat begins to form on his forehead.

Fuck. When was the last time he took his suppressants? Why did he even forget to take it?

Truthfully, he can't even remember the last time he took it. Alex always reminded him to take it during their breakfast. The triplets don't know about it, so he doesn't have anyone but himself to remember. But of course he didn't.

Louis frowns to himself; he remembers grabbing the bag to bring it with him because he knows it's important. But it didn't come up in his head to look what's inside. Oh God.

Louis curls up into himself, hugging his knees to his chest and rocking back and forth while he tries to think about what to do.

He can't remember how it was like the last time he got his heat. It was years ago. He'd never stopped taking his suppressants since then. His doctor told him that suppressants would have its side effects, but it would differ from one Omega to another. Louis hadn't cared years back. He just didn't want to put himself in a vulnerable position.

But now, he's got his Alphas. Of course he trusts them. But he's scared.

It took him a lot to get the courage to even have sex with them. But to give them all of him when his heat comes?

God, what is Louis thinking? Of course his Alphas won't take advantage of him. They take care of him, they always do. And they have Louis' consent, because he knows they won't do anything he wouldn't want to.

He sits there, lost in his own thoughts with the clothes still on the floor. He doesn't even notice Edward calling for him until the Alpha is beside him, frowning at how lost Louis looks.

"Baby? Are you okay?" He whispers, placing a hand on Louis' shoulder.

The Omega startles, blinking repeatedly. He turns to Edward, his eyes searching Edward's face. "Edward."

"What's wrong?"

Louis moves, plastering himself to Edward's chest. "You'll take care of me, won't you?"

To say that Edward is confused would be the understatement of the year. But he doesn't question it. "Of course, baby. Always." He squeezes the man in his arms.

The Omega smiles, pulling back and kissing him passionately. "Okay."

"All right?"

He nods. "Yeah."

* * *

It happens on Tuesday.

Louis jerks awake drenched in sweat, the moisture covering him front and back, plastering his shirt to his body. Even his hair is wet, sticking to his forehead. He glances at the clock, wondering what time it is and why he's sweating so profusely. It's four in the morning, and his Alphas are still in deep sleep.

A second later he realises that he's burning up, his body in high temperature all over. Louis is about to panic, wondering if he's dying; he's so young. He doesn't deserve death yet! But then he feels the sharp arousal spiking through his whole body, and he freezes in his place. Oh fuck, is he in heat?

The Omega starts sobbing, grabbing at Edward and shaking him violently with hope to wake him up. "Edward! Edward!" He wails.

"What? What?" Edward sits up in alert, trying to identify any danger in the room. When there's none other than his weeping Omega, he frowns. "What's going o-"

"I think I'm in heat." He sobs loudly, burying his face into his hands.

Edward grabs his arms, pulling him close. "Then why are you crying?"

"I don't know what to do."

"It's okay, I'll take care of you. What do you need right now?" He asks gently, pushing Louis' damp hair back. The Omega is flushed, sweating all over, and it's too damn early to even think about anything other than sleep, but Edward still thinks that Louis is the most magnificent thing life can ever give him.

Louis bites on his lower lip, not sitting still in his place. "I need you." He pleads. Now that the Alpha is up and he's being taken care of, it's like the hunger takes over his body and the only thing he can think of is having a cock inside him. "Now."

Edward chuckles, helping Louis out of his shirt when he sees how impatient the precious Omega is being. "Why don't you take off your clothes first, and I'll wake Harry and Marcel up?" Louis doesn't reply to his suggestion, but he continues peeling the offending garments off of his body, so Edward takes that as a yes. He reaches over to Marcel and slaps at his chest. "Marcel, wake up."

The Alpha shakes his head, blinking awake. "Wha-" He takes a whiff and moans. "Is Lou in heat?"

"Yep." Edward nudges at Harry with his foot. "Harry, up."

Harry mumbles incoherent words in his sleep, rolling over and continuing to snore.

"Edward." Louis begs, and when Edward and Marcel look over, he's already got two fingers inside himself, naked as the day he was born.

Marcel's jaw drops, his cock twitching in his pants at the sight. "Oh Lou."

"Take care of him, I'll wake Harry up."

Louis moans once he's got three fingers pumping in himself, looking over at Marcel in frustration. He can't reach that deep with the angle limiting his movements. "Marcel!" He whines, prompting the Alpha into action. Marcel quickly rids of his pants and shirt, crawling over to the Omega. He's already half hard.

"What do you need, baby?" He questions, reaching forward and taking a hold of Louis' cock, red and angry.

The Omega shudders at the pleasure. "Need you. Fuck me. Please. Want your knot."

Marcel obliges his request, manhandling him on the mattress until Louis is lying on his stomach, face pressed onto the bed. Marcel slides into him without any warning and Louis tenses up, his walls clenching down onto the length sheathed deep inside him, causing Marcel to howl in pleasure.

"Did you just..?"

"Please, fuck me!"

He starts to thrust into the delicious body pliant and submissive underneath him, low mewls and moans filling the room as he carefully pushes into his lover with increasing strength. Marcel doesn't hold himself back as Louis' cries grow louder, putting more strain on his muscles as he fucks the Omega faster, their skin slapping loudly in the silence of the night.

"Fuck, yes!" Louis moans when Marcel pounds harder into him, making Louis' arsecheeks jiggle every time he's buried balls deep inside. "Oh God, please!"

Louis' next orgasm comes very fast, barely warning Marcel about its presence. One moment he's rocking down, another moment Louis is thrashing beneath him before going lax.

Marcel pulls out with a groan, stroking himself while he checks on the Omega. "Baby?"

"More." Louis moans, lifting up onto all four.

"Fuck." Marcel grunts, already gripping Louis' hip and guiding himself into Louis' entrance yet again. He resumes his pace, basking in the way Louis screams every time Marcel abuses his prostate.

Soon enough, the pleasure affects Louis' whole body until he's unable to hold himself up. His torso falls back onto the bed but Marcel keeps his arse up with a hand on each hip, pulling him back as he thrusts forward.

"I'm close, baby. Gonna come. Gonna knot you up." Marcel utters the words low in his breath, his thrusts already faltering.

"Want it, please. Want your knot, Alpha!" Louis sobs into the mattress, ready for the part he's been waiting for ever since he woke up. He's going to get his Alpha's knot. Finally.

Marcel growls out loud as he knots, and he doesn't hesitate to push it deep inside Louis, making the Omega shake and come all over the mattress again. He collapses onto him, his mouth finding his bite mark and sinking his teeth into the bumps and ridges where he put them before.

Louis' knuckles are white as he fists the bed sheet, endless sounds parting his lips while he comes over and over again from Marcel's knot and the teeth clamping over his mark.

He only relaxes once Marcel's knot has gone down. His body sags on the bed, a small sigh coming from his lips.

Marcel kisses the back of his head, pulling off and out of him before rolling over. "God." He heaves out, his muscles sore.

Louis slowly sits up, a sated smile on his face even though his joints are screaming at him. His head is still a little cloudy, the burn still alight inside him but not as intense. His cock doesn't even get a chance to go down because he's met with the sight of Edward coming on Harry's face.

Oh. He's sort of forgotten about them two. He was so caught up in taking Marcel's cock.

"Alphas." He whines, making grabby hands at them.

Edward looks over, his face still contorted in pleasure. "Baby, want to help Harry come?"

Louis nods, licking his lips with his eyes glued to Harry's hard cock as the Alpha sits up. He quickly crawls over Marcel to reach the Alpha, lying down in between Harry's legs and taking the Alpha into his mouth within one go.

"Jesus fucking he-" Harry gasps, stars erupting behind his eyes at the surprising warmth engulfing him.

Louis moans, the vibrations travelling along Harry's whole body. He grips the base of Harry's length, his blue eyes glancing up and locking with Harry's as he pulls off and starts bobbing up and down. Since Harry is already worked up from watching Marcel fucking Louis within an inch of his life, it doesn't take him long until he's filling his come down Louis' throat.

The Omega pulls off in satisfaction after licking every single drop clean. He sits up with a smile, happy that he's got Harry half dead on the bed from sucking him off.

"Don't look so happy, Mister. You have a few questions to answer before your next wave comes around." Edward pops his happy bubble.

Louis pouts, but he goes over to where Edward has got his arms opened. He flops down on Edward's chest, grabbing at Edward's wrists and guiding them until the Alpha's hands are on his tummy.

Edward kisses the top of his head, his hands getting to work already, awarding Louis with his demanded tummy rub. "Did you know that you were going to get your heat?"

"Yeah. But I didn't know when." Louis replies, his core still burning with desire but it's not that strong so he ignores it for the moment.

"How come?"

Louis sighs heavily. "I forgot to take my suppressant. So I expected this."

"Why do you take suppressants?"

"Been taking them ever since I got my first heat." Louis mumbles.

Harry and Marcel are so worn out that they've fallen back asleep in the exact position.

Edward makes a confused sound. "Does that mean this is your second heat?"

"Sort of."

"Lou, our rut comes tomorrow. All of us are going to lose control. Are you sure you want to do this?"

Louis sits up, turning around with a glare. "I don't want to spend my heat without my Alphas, if that's what you are implying."

Edward rolls his eyes. "That's not what I mean." Edward exhales in frustration, as if he's lost as to what he should do. "I won't ever forgive myself or any of us if we hurt you, accident or not."

"You won't. Stop it." Louis retorts. "I trust you. You'll take care of me. Please, don't take this away from me."

The Alpha throws his head back, a thumping sound echoing in the room when he hits the headboard. "Fine. Okay." He sighs, righting his head again. "Do you want to sleep now before your heat fully comes in a few hours?"

Louis' eyes are already glazed over, so Edward feels really stupid for even asking.

"Want to sit on my face?" Edward offers, watching Louis' eyes grow even darker and the Omega nods. "Okay, come on."

Louis scoots back to give Edward space, and the Alpha wastes no time lying on his back. He looks at Louis and motions him over. "Alpha." He whimpers, already crawling up Edward's body.

The Alpha has to take a moment to recollect himself, his cock growing rapidly at the strong, sweet scent that is all _Louis_ once he's trapped in between Louis' thighs. "Lou, you smell so good." He moans, his tongue darting out to give kitten licks at Louis' hole.

The Omega falls forward onto the headboard, clutching on for dear life eventhough Edward has just started.

Edward grips his thighs, locking him into place as he starts cleaning up Marcel's come slowly starting to drip out. Louis' mewls are still soft, so Edward takes his time swirling his tongue around Louis' rim, not breaching him yet.

"Edward." Louis complains with a whine, one hand reaching down to pump himself. "Oh, fuck."

The Alpha begins to replace his kitten licks with widespread, long ones. Louis shivers above him. "Okay?" He pauses to ask.

"Good, don't stop!" Louis gasps, pushing his hips down.

Edward widens his eyes, continuing to tease the Omega. Usually, Louis would be pulling at his hair and demanding that Edward eats him out properly. But his heat makes him so desperate that he'll take anything.

He decides that Louis is wet enough, so Edward easily pokes his tongue inside, making through with ease since he's already stretched open from Marcel's knot. The Omega jerks forward with a loud cry, causing Edward to start fucking him with his tongue in determination.

"Oh fuck!" His shout is muffled against the headboard where his face is pressed against. He grinds against Edward's face, feeling tears springing in his eyes at the overwhelming pleasure heightened by his heat.

Edward releases him, using his hands to slap at Louis' arse, squeezing both cheeks in his palm while his tongue works wonders on Louis' hole. He hums at how delicious his Omega is, loving Louis' taste in his mouth.

Louis can't breathe, every single movement Edward makes inside him tugs harder at his abdomen, squeezing his lungs and making his head go dizzy. He closes the grip he has on his cock even more, rocking himself to his orgasm. He gasps, sobbing when his body tenses up and he finally comes with Edward still licking at his walls, slick gushing inside him and come spilling on his fist.

Edward greedily sucks on Louis' dripping slick, moaning loudly. His cock is already leaking, hard and red and abandoned. His tongue collects every single drop of the precious elixir, until Louis is only wet with his saliva.

The Omega's arousal prevents him from relaxing even after his intense orgasm, and when Edward grips him and flips them around so that the Alpha is on top, it only spikes his hunger even more. "Edward!" He begs, even when Edward puts him on his belly, pressing him down on the mattress. "Alpha, please." Louis nods vigorously upon feeling Edward's cock nudging in between his arsecheeks.

The Alpha doesn't waste any time, finding his way home and growling at the constricting heat. He can feel himself slowly losing control, the need to take Louis however he'd like already making a show. He tries not to think too much about his rut, focusing on his trembling, needy Omega. Edward starts thrusting right away, knows Louis doesn't need anymore prepping.

Louis presses his face into the mattress, muffling all his shouts as Edward fucks him so hard he's moving up the bed. Edward has to grip his hips to make him stay in place. "Ed- Edward, fuck!"

He feels the Alpha's hand twisting in his hair, tugging hard until Louis' neck is stretched and he's curved like a bow. His skin is on fire as Edward continues pounding into him with everything he has. "Ah! Ye-Yes, Edward. Mmm, fuck!"

He forgets who he is for a moment when Edward nails his prostate. He does it again and again, until Louis' high is stripped off of him in the form of warm white splattering on the bed. And even then, Edward keeps going on as if Louis isn't squirming on his cock.

Louis is crying again with the sensitivity, his thighs tensing up at the rapid approach of his next climax.

Edward's knot pops all of a sudden, stretching Louis up before he's filling him with what he needs.

Louis comes undone instantly, and they fall asleep stuck together.

* * *

The next morning, after another busy round, the Alphas call for the Betas to drop some breakfast at their door. Harry and Marcel strip the bed to change the sheets and then all of them enjoy the food.

They manage to get a few hours of rest. By noon, the Alphas get their rut and all hell breaks loose.

Twelve hours later, with his heat and the Alphas' rut had fully kicked in, Louis understands where Edward is coming from with his concern. The Alphas grip him so firmly and the way they fuck him is borderline painful. But Louis can't lie, he comes so hard he forgets who he is when they fuck him like that. His inner Omega is living, if he's honest. In the moment of his clouded mind, Louis tucks somewhere in his brain that he should really have a talk about them getting rougher with him in bed next time. He loves it.

There comes a time where they sit in circle, passing him around. Apparently Louis suggested it. He can't recall that, but all he knows that he is having a great time. Harry is fucking up into him where he's straddling the Alpha. Louis' throat is already sore with how much he was screaming from their previous banging, but he can't not make any sound when Harry moves his hips like that.

Harry tosses Louis to Marcel after Louis's came, and Marcel bends him over on the bed, mounting him and lets him scream Marcel's name until he paints the sheets white again. It's only after Edward makes him come again that they finally knot into him, one by one. Edward goes first, emptying his seed inside the Omega. Marcel and Harry play with his nipples until he comes again while they wait for Edward's knot to go down. And once it does, Edward pulls out and Marcel is inside him next.

Louis can feel every single drop of their mixed come dripping down all over his thighs when Harry pulls out of him after his turn, and he has never felt more sated.

They lose their sense of time, not caring what is going on outside their bedroom. All they ever do is sleep, eat, and then fuck until they're too tired to go on.

Louis wakes up the next day with a cock inside him. It turns out that the cock belongs to Marcel, and the Alpha has been trying to wake him up.

Louis takes all three of them after that.

* * *

He feels like an animal when he wakes up and it's over four days later. He's filthy. His hair is greasy and the room reeks of sex, and there are come everywhere. His body feels like he's just been hit by a truck, every single muscle protesting as he tries to sit up. God, his hole feels so loose that he thinks they could fit a whole fist in there and it probably won't be a stretch.

A wheelchair. That's what he needs. He can't even walk to the bathroom. Louis positively has to limp his way across. It feels like their first time all over again. Who thought three Alphas would be a good idea? Louis is going to punch Niall in the face. He was the one who introduced Louis to it.

He takes a shower, then indulges himself with a bath. By the time he climbs out of the tub, he's already feeling better. He wipes down his body, then ties the towel around his waist.

His body is bruised all over, mainly on his arms, his hips, and his thighs. They’re much worse compared to the ones they left on him during their first time, and they hurt, but Louis loves them. Loves his reminders. His arse is still sore, but Louis knows he'd grow to love it. As he gets dressed, Louis wonders if he'd ever be satisfied with their usual sex after all the 'fun' they had.

When he exits the closet, Edward is sitting on the bed, staring at the floor. He looks up when he hears Louis' footsteps.

"Show me." Edward says, regret and anger painted in his expression.

"I'm fine." Louis assures him, walking over to stand in front of him. "I had a good time."

"Louis." Edward hisses through gritted teeth. "Show me."

The Omega rolls his eyes, pushing his joggers down a little and taking off his shirt.

Edward clamps his eyes shut, and for a second Louis thinks the Alpha is going to cry. "I did that to you. We did that."

Louis quickly puts on his shirt again, shaking his head. "No, stop."

"I hurt you."

"Could you please shut up?!" Louis snaps, his voice bouncing off the walls of their room when he yells. Edward stiffens up, his eyes widening. "Don't ruin this for me, please." He pleads. "I loved every second of it."

"Bu-"

Louis presses a finger to Edward's lips. "No, before you say anything, look at your back."

Edward frowns, standing up and walking to the mirror. He turns around and his face blanks out at the red marks along his back, some of them are healing, some are still tender with drying blood.

"I did that to you." Louis bites his lip. "We're even, okay?"

"You're unbelievable." Edward dashes over to him, scooping him up and kissing him all over his face.

The Omega giggles, his legs kicking up and down as he struggles to get away from Edward's ticklish ministration.

"God, shut it!" Marcel lifts his head and groans before falling back asleep.

Edward chuckles, kissing Louis' cheek before putting him down. "I'm going to take a shower now."

"You'll be okay, right?" Louis asks in concern.

"A few scratches are not going to kill me, Lou."

"Just asking, you git."

They mostly spend the whole day sleeping, restoring their energy. Louis takes another shower to freshen up when all of them are finally fully awake later that evening. The Betas serve them various of food since none of them bothered too much about eating during the previous few days, and they gobble up everything the Betas put on the table. Louis can barely take a breath in once he's done eating.

Overall, Louis can say that his first official heat went quite well.

* * *

"Louis, wake up."

"No!" Louis protests, rolling over and hugging the pillow.

Marcel sighs, but he doesn't leave. Instead, he scoots over to where Louis is and lies down behind him, his arm wrapping around the Omega. "I'll miss you."

Louis buries his face further into the fluffy pillow, willing himself not to cry.

"I love you a lot." Marcel whispers, pressing his lips to Louis' back.

Louis turns around, abandoning his pillow so he could snuggle up to his Alpha. "I love you too."

"I promise I'll call." Marcel murmurs, kissing Louis in between his eyebrows.

"You better." Louis warns, his eyes already pricking with tears.

"I promise." Marcel repeats. "Will you take a shower now?"

"Okay." Louis nods, getting up and climbing off of the bed. He notices that Marcel is already dressed up. His and Harry's luggage are probably in the entrance hall, waiting to be carried away.

"We'll be downstairs waiting for you." Marcel tells him, getting off and walking over to kiss him on the cheek before walking out.

Louis cries in the shower, but he doesn't tell any of his Alphas that.

Breakfast is filled with silence, Louis snuggling up to Harry while he eats. The Alpha offers him a smile every now and then, kissing him whenever he feels like it.

Louis knows he's just overreacting. It's not like his Alphas are going to war. They'll be back soon. He'll see Harry next week if he's lucky, but he still dreads the time he has to spend without them.

They get a driver to drive them to the airport. Marcel and Harry are going to take separate private planes. They plan for the same departure so Louis doesn't have to go through his heartbreak twice.

He sits on Marcel's lap the whole way, pressing his face into his neck to engrave Marcel's scent into his brain.

The closer they are to the airport, the harder Louis tries not to cry.

The car stops, and Louis' releases a shaky breath. He peeks out the window and stares emptily at the air crafts waiting for Harry and Marcel.

The door opens, courtesy of the driver, and Harry hops out first, followed by Edward. Marcel takes Louis' hand, lacing their fingers together before leading him out of the Mercedes.

Louis bursts into tears the moment his feet hit the ground.

"Shh, shh." Marcel is immediately hugging him tight, until Louis feels like he can't breathe, but somehow that's better than the thought of his future days without him.

"Don't go." He pleads.

"Oh love, I'll be back soon. I promise." He kisses Louis' cheek, tasting the salty tears on his skin.

Louis wraps his arms around Marcel's neck, holding him hostage as their lips collide. He kisses Marcel with everything that he has, his tongue tangling with Marcel's own while they say their silent goodbyes.

They pull back, and Marcel kisses him on the forehead. His lips linger, as does his warmth. Louis can still feel him even when he's stepped away and Harry takes his place.

He clings to Harry, cherishing the hug, making use of the time they have left to kiss Harry with the same passion he gave to Marcel.

Marcel clings to Edward the same way Louis does to Harry. Louis can see that Edward is hesitant to let his brothers go, if the way he's gripping at Marcel's waist and the way he keeps looking at Harry are any indications.

Harry and Louis walk over to where Edward and Marcel are standing, Harry replacing Marcel in Edward's arms.

It happens so fast. All of a sudden he's already in the car, cuddled close to Edward while they head home. He doesn't cry, but neither does he say a word.

He only cries before he goes to sleep. Edward comforts him with his warm embrace, lets him cry. He kisses each of Louis' tears away, running his fingers through his hair and hushing him.

"You'll be fine. We'll be fine." Edward murmurs, kissing his nose and smiling fondly at Louis' flushed face. "You still have me."

Louis dives in, burying his face at Edward's chest.

He falls asleep not long after.

* * *

Edward has a concerned look on his face as he stops in front of the nursery the next morning. "You'll be fine?"

Louis nods. "I'm okay, Edward." He assures, leaning forward to kiss him.

"Call me if you need anything, yeah?" The Alpha murmurs against his lips.

"I will. Don't worry about me." Louis feels alright enough to give him a tiny smile. "I'll call you later."

Edward brightens at the sight. "Okay. I love you, Kitten."

"I love you too, Alpha." Louis replies as he pushes the door open and hops out. "Drive safe."

"See you, baby."

* * *

Louis had expected it, but he's still let down when he walks out of the nursery and _Zayn_ is standing there. Honestly, at this point, people would probably think that Zayn is his Alpha since he's the only one always making an appearance. His Alphas like to wait in the car.

"Hey." Zayn greets, nodding up at him. "Ready to go?"

"Where is he?" Is the only thing he offers in reply.

"Office." Zayn murmurs, hating the answer himself.

Louis sighs, fixing the strap of his bag before letting Zayn wrap an arm around his shoulders and they head to the car.

"Do you know what time he'll be home?" Louis asks as they're on the way.

Zayn shrugs. "He said he'll text you. But I think he'd be home late. He is a very important person in this project, so I'm not surprised if he works a lot."

Louis nods, staring down at his hands clasped together on his lap.

At the upset look on the Omega's face, Zayn quickly tries to come up with something as a distraction. "Do you want to go and get ice cream?"

Louis ponders for a moment. Does he want to? Would an ice cream sound good?

To be honest, nothing sounds good when he doesn't have his Alphas around. God, get a grip. He doesn't even know why the separation anxiety is getting too much to him.

But he can't let it go on. He can't be too dependent. Louis knows how to have fun on his own, thank you very much.

"Ice cream sounds lovely."

* * *

Louis wakes up alone in bed.

The clock reads 1.45AM. Is Edward not home yet? He knows Zayn said Edward would be home late, but it's way past midnight.

Curious, Louis reaches for his phone and dials up Edward's number. It rings for a long time, and he almost worries that Edward is not going to pick up. There's a click and Edward answers right before he's about to cancel the call.

"'Lo?" Edward's raspy voice says into the phone, making Louis shiver.

"Where are you?" Louis asks softly.

There are some shuffling before Edward questions, "What time is it? Oh, fuck!" The Alpha groans. "I fell asleep."

"Are you coming home?"

"I am. I'll be home in half an hour." Edward tells him, yawning. It already sounds like he's packing up his things.

Louis hums. "Are you sure? Is it okay for you to drive?" Louis worries. "You should just stay there." He knows it'd be easy for Edward to get a room at one of the hotels owned by the company.

"And who'd be driving you to work tomorrow?" Edward retorts even in his sleepy state.

"I'll get one of the Betas to drive me. Or I'll even take a car myself." Louis voices out. He's certain he saw a Honda among the luxurious cars they have.

There's silence for a moment. But then, "No, it's alright. Don't want to sleep without you tonight."

"Okay. I'll be waiting."

Edward does slide into bed half an hour later, his socks still on and his tie still intact. He's warm when he wraps Louis up in his embrace, burying his face in Louis' neck and kissing his pulse. "Hey, sorry I'm late."

"You're working too much." Louis says, leaning into him.

Edward hums, too lazy to mumble a reply. After a moment, he changes his mind. "It's a really important project."

"Your health is most important." Louis murmurs.

The Alpha nuzzles closer. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember when I said that I'm going to include conflicts? Buckle up, children.
> 
> Hope this chapter is decent, at least. I hate it whenever I have a block and the passion to write just disappears. To persuade it to come back is so difficult. I'm not sure if it's even here yet. Ah, another trash. I promise I'll come back and edit some more. Forgive me. Pray that I'd wake up creative again.
> 
> Oh, by the way, should I apologise for the long chapter too? Eeek, I'm sorry. Hahahah.
> 
> Leave me some constructive criticism for comments. :) xx
> 
> Love, Rose.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm really excited to share this chapter with you. I actually finished this earlier. But I was having a tough time proofreading because my brain can't focus and the chapter is quite long. Checked it a few times, but I apologise if there are any mistakes. I also took some time to make sure everything is where it needs to be.
> 
> Thank you so much for all the lovely comments you left for me!!! I love reading everything you have to say, especially when you share your thoughts. Thank you for taking the time to write those lovely messages. <3
> 
> There are a lot of reactions to the upcoming conflict, and all of a sudden I feel really insecure. Like, what if the conflict is not good enough and you get really disappointed? But I'll try my best!
> 
> Oh, and thank you so much for 12k hits?!?!?! I never expected that I'd ever get here with this fic. I'm so happy!! Ahhh, I love you guys so much. ❤️❤️❤️❤️
> 
> And if you haven't noticed, I add the tags as the story goes. I think it's sort of a privilege to have that element of surprise you have following this story while it's not complete hahahaha. But I'm going to add some tags at the start of the chapter instead of the story in the future chapters so that there wouldn't be spoilers. :p
> 
> Hope you'd enjoy this. :) xx

The wind carries itself through the luxurious compound with a quiet howl. The bright leaves hanging by thin branches shake in a gentle motion as the wind passes through in greeting, filling the small pitch with the sound of muted shuffling in its path. Beneath the shady tree, a wide picnic blanket is laid out on the grass. Its light-blue colour is a beautiful contrast to the green of the surface of the earth.

It's where two people are resting, limbs tangled together with bodies pressed close. Delicious smell of food is still faintly in the air, coming from the picnic basket left open. The lawn is quiet, with only the barely audible sound of the fountain meters away.

Louis giggles as his mouth parts from Edward’s, the Alpha ducking down to latch his lips to Louis’ jaws. He carefully nips and sucks, determined to leave marks all over the tan skin. The Omega’s slender fingers slide into short, messy hair that he already tugged and pulled at before, and he throws his head back to release a soft moan when Edward licks at his bond mark.

It was Louis’ idea to go for the picnic. Edward had promised him a date, after all. Coming back past midnight had become a routine now. It's not uncommon for Louis to wake up in the middle of the night from Edward climbing into bed. Louis certainly isn’t pleased; he hates falling asleep all on his own on such a huge bed with no one to hold him. It’s cold, and it’s empty. However, he’s very happy that Edward is making it up to him when he brought up the promise for a date earlier this morning.

The Betas helped them prepare a few things for the evening, and Louis arranged them neatly in the basket before Edward carried him all the way out to their lawn and find a comfortable spot to rest under a tree. They fed each other, popping a bite of what they’re having into the other’s mouth before their lips would clasp together.

He was guilty for their position now; both of them horizontal with Edward on top of him, kissing down his neck and Louis’ arms wrapped around his head. Eating has never been more unappealing when he has something more delicious in front of him. They snogged for so long, Louis wonders if he still has lips.

Edward certainly hasn’t got tired of putting his mouth on Louis yet, since he’s unrelenting with the way he’s sucking bruises all over Louis’ collarbones, marking him up with various sizes of love bites. The Omega is writhing with pleasure, letting Edward do whatever he wants to. Once the Alpha is satisfied with the amount of colours on Louis’ skin, he moves back up so he could suck on those addictive lips again.

"Hmm, aren’t you sick of kissing me yet?" Louis laughs into his mouth, but responds when Edward coaxes his lips open.

"Never." Edward says with a smirk, unable to take his eyes off of Louis’ red, swollen lips. "It’s my favourite thing to do."

"Oh?" Louis cocks his head, raising his eyebrows. "Someone’s got an obsession."

The short haired Alpha chuckles, leaning down and nuzzling into Louis’ neck. "Only a fool would not be obsessed with you."

"Now _that_ would be worrisome." Louis retorts. "It’s already too much having three idiots groping my arse every time I walk past."

Edward shakes his head in amusement, as if Louis has no idea the effect his arse has on them. "I could talk about your arse for days."

"Please don’t." Louis huffs out a laugh, bringing his hands up to cover his face.

Edward chuckles, then tugs at Louis’ wrist so he could peck his mouth. He pulls back to straighten up, looking at the abandoned food beside them. They probably have gone cold. After all, Edward could never keep up with the time whenever he's caught up with Louis. "Let’s finish these."

Louis sits up as well, brushing his hair to the side and smiling at Edward when he notices the Alpha's eyes on him.

A big hand reaches out until Edward is cupping his face, his thumb brushing over the corner of Louis’ eyes where the skin is crinkled. "I love when you smile like that. It’s my favourite sight."

Louis brightens up even more, and Edward swears his heart is about to explode in his chest.

They finish every single meal they have brought out, and Louis pouts when Edward suggests they go back inside.

"But we’ve been out here for two hours." Edward says, already starting to toss the containers back into the basket. Louis helps him stack them up before handing them over so Edward could pack those up too.

"But I love it out here." Louis reasons.

Edward closes the basket and pushes it off the blanket. Then he turns to the - still - pouting Omega. "Okay, what do you want to do if we stay here?"

"Let’s just relax, and talk." Louis’ pout disappears to be replaced with an eager smile. He starts crawling over towards Edward. "No snogging, no funny business. Just talk." He sits back onto his folded legs. "I miss talking to you."

Edward sighs, realising that throughout the week, they’ve barely had time for a proper conversation other than the occasional banter on the phone whenever Louis calls to check up on him or vice versa. "Alright, we can talk."

"Yeay!" Louis throws his hands up in glee, and Edward grins unwillingly. The Alpha parts his legs and Louis wastes no time settling in between them, leaning back against the firm chest. He nudges Edward’s chin. "Hi."

"Hi." Edward kisses the top of his head, his hands starting to rub all over Louis' tummy. He loves giving Louis tummy rubs, somehow. The first time he did it, Louis was insecure about his pudge and nudged Edward's hands away. But now he's used to it, and sometimes he's the one asking for it.

Louis sighs in contentment. "I wonder what Harry and Marcel are doing right now."

"Missing you, definitely." It’s been a week since his brothers left. Louis stopped crying about it after two days, but he still gets sad. Truthfully, Edward misses his brothers too. He’s used to them leaving him, but somehow he can never learn how to not miss them.

"And you." Louis adds, tucking his head at Edward’s neck and kissing his jawline. "I can’t wait for them to come back home."

He stops the tummy rub, wrapping his arms around Louis’ chest. "Me too. But for now, I’m fine having you all to myself."

"So greedy." Louis teases, then purrs. "Are you going to fuck me tonight?" His tone is suggestive, letting his fingers dance along Edward’s arm and prompting goosebumps to the surface.

"For sure." Edward mutters in his ear, nibbling at his earlobe. "Going to knot you and make you cry."

Louis giggles excitedly at the promise. "I can’t wait."

Edward buries his face at Louis’ neck, inhaling his scent deeply. "What would you like to do tomorrow?"

Louis hums, pondering. "I actually want to go out. Can we?"

"What's your plan?"

He shrugs. "I just want to get out of the house and do something with you."

"Why don't we go to the mall?" Edward suggests. "We’ll buy you pretty knickers, and then we'll come back so you can model them for me. I’ll make sure to send Harry and Marcel pictures."

Louis’ laughter fills the air. "Is that all you ever think about?"

"Well, not _all_." Edward defends himself. "It’s not my fault you’re fit as fuck."

"That does sound like a good idea, though." His eyes is full of mischief when he looks at Edward, referring to the knickers thing. Then his face twists into a frown. "But you are not allowed to rip any of them ever again!"

Edward’s mouth falls open, feeling attacked. "That was our first time! Forgive me for being excited." He rolls his eyes.

"Too excited to get in my pants." Louis huffs, his tone accusing.

"More like, too excited to get in _you_."

The momentary silence that takes over them is inevitable.

"God, are you sure you and Harry didn’t accidentally change place?"

* * *

Louis plasters himself at the window, full of excitement while he watches the buildings as they pass and a gleeful sound escapes his mouth. Plane rides still excite him.

It’s a short flight, barely an hour before they’re landing. Edward has some meetings to attend to in Manchester, so he had asked Louis to come along. They’re going to spend two nights there, and then drive to Doncaster to stay one night at Jay’s. Since they’re already close, Edward suggested that they go and see Louis’ family. He knows how much Louis misses his mum and sisters.

By the time they’re checked in at the hotel, it’s already six in the evening. The suite is gorgeous, but as Louis puts their small luggage by the wall, he only has eyes for the bed. "So comfortable." He sighs happily once he's sprawled out on the mattress, sending Edward a small, sleepy smile. "Do you have anywhere to be tonight?"

Edward shrugs off his coat, shaking his head as he goes to hang it up. "No, not really. The meeting is tomorrow at 10." He walks over to the bed and climbs on top of Louis, his palms pressing at the mattress at each side of Louis’ head. "What do you want to do tonight?"

The Omega doesn’t say anything, instead he bites onto his lower lip with a sultry, teasing grin.

"That's an interesting idea." Edward puts his weight onto one hand, using the other one to tilt his chin up and start kissing down his neck.

"I didn’t say anything." Louis denies, shaking his head. That causes Edward to pinch him, making him laugh. "Don’t pinch me, you tit!"

The Alpha kneels up on the bed, rolling his eyes before he’s attacking Louis with tickles, no warning whatsoever. Loud giggles ring in the room as Louis thrashes wildly to escape from fingers digging at his sides. "Edward, no! Release me!" He laughs out, trying to push the Alpha off.

Edward chuckles, letting Louis squirm on the bed longer before he obeys, dropping down next to the panting, still-laughing Omega. "You are such a tease."

Louis’ laughter stops, and he scowls at him. "As if you're not."

"Tell me what you want to do tonight." Edward urges, surging forward and kissing his nose.

The tiny tip scrunches up at the touch. "Right now, a kip would sound perfect. And then, maybe we can call room service for dinner? You can eat ice cream out of my arse."

Edward would absolutely be fine dying from a heart attack right there and then. Louis says it so casually, as if they’re having tea and are discussing about changing wallpapers. "Oh." The Alpha chokes out.

"Yeah." Louis appears to have victorious glint in his eyes at such reaction from his Alpha. "Sleep now! Goodnight!" He cheers, scooting closer and shutting his eyes once his face is pressed at Edward’s shoulder.

Edward sighs, shifting them both on the bed with zero effort. Once they’re comfortable, he presses his cheek to Louis’ head and falls asleep too.

* * *

They never manage to have dinner, because by the time Louis wakes up, it’s already midnight. He’s still safe in Edward’s arms, and both of them are still in the clothes they were wearing when they got off the plane.

He yawns, slowly removing himself from Edward’s hold and climbing off the bed. After opening the luggage and pulling the toiletries bag out, Louis takes a shower to freshen up. He doesn't dry himself properly before he leaves the bathroom, and he finds Edward awake as well. "Hi." He grins, water dripping down his hair.

The Alpha raises his eyebrows, impressed at the wet sight in front of him. "Hello, sexy."

Louis guffaws. "Keep your hands off me." He curves his body away when Edward reaches for him. "I just showered, don’t want to get dirty again."

Edward narrows his eyes.

"Don’t look at me like that." He scolds, giggling as he escapes Edward’s reach again, struggling to keep his towel on. "If you get your hands on me, we’re not going back to sleep, that’s for sure."

Edward roars with laughter when Louis shrieks as he starts chasing him around the suite. "Come here, you naughty minx!"

Both of them are laughing, and it gets louder when Edward chases him back into the room, tackling him to the bed. Louis playfully punches at his ribs. "Get off me, you giant." After a few tries, he manages to succeed with his escape.

Edward watches him while he gets dressed, no word coming out of his mouth but his eyes follow Louis' every movement. Louis blushes at such attention, but he says nothing as he pulls up his joggers. "What are you staring at, you pervert?" He pretends to bark.

"I’m looking at my future."

"Jesus, Edward. It’s too late at night for you to say such things." Louis whimpers, burying his face in his hands. He’s smiling too wide that his cheeks hurt, though. His blood is racing in his veins, and he almost wants to do star jumps to shake off all the nerves in his bloodstream.

The Alpha chuckles, climbing off of the bed as well. He walks over to Louis, pressing a kiss to his lips. "I’m going to take a shower now."

Louis blushes, still affected by what Edward said. "Okay. I might be asleep by the time you get back, though." 

"It’s alright." The Alpha kisses him again, and then he’s disappearing into the bathroom.

Despite what he said, Louis holds himself back from giving in to sleep, he wants to wait for Edward. He’s spent too many nights falling asleep alone. He doesn’t want that to happen tonight. But he’s exhausted, somehow, and his eyes are already drooping. He listens carefully to the sound of Edward opening the bathroom door, then sighs in relief. His wait is over now. He does what Edward did when he was getting dressed, his gaze following the Alpha's figure while Edward dries himself up and puts on his pants before climbing back next to him.

"You’re not asleep yet." Edward says in surprise when he collects Louis into his embrace and the Omega is still awake.

"Wanted to wait for you."

Edward smiles. "Goodnight, love."

Edward kisses his forehead, and only then Louis lets himself succumb to the darkness.

* * *

His Alpha leaves half an hour before ten for his meeting. So Louis hangs around in the hotel room, watching the TV and spending two hours of his morning on a show he’s never watched before. Eventually, he decides to go out for lunch instead of calling for room service.

He walks for around fifteen minutes until he finds a restaurant that he deems interesting enough to go inside. The waiters welcome him as he walks in, making Louis smile before he picks a table near the window. One of them comes up to him right away, taking his order. The doors open and close again and again as more people keep coming in. It is lunch time, after all.

"Louis?" A voice calls out and he jumps in his seat. He looks up to see Anne staring at him in surprise and disbelief. "What are you doing here?"

"Uncle Louis!!" Adrian shrieks out excitedly, already running over to where he’s sitting. The Omega beams as he quickly gets off his chair and crouches down so Adrian could hug him properly.

"Hey, there, chap." He greets, ruffling the little boy's hair. Adrian steps back with a grin, so Louis grows back to his height and shares a greeting hug with Anne. "I’m here with Edward."

Anne brightens, searching around after they separate. "Oh? Where is he, then?"

Louis shakes his head, chuckling. "He’s got a meeting. We’re here for work." Louis frowns. "Didn’t he tell you?"

"I think he said something about it, but I wasn’t really paying attention to the group chat." She shrugs, making a face.

"You’re here for lunch, then?" Louis asks, already helping Adrian to climb onto a seat.

"Yeah, mind if we join you?" She grins cheekily.

"Of course not!"

Louis calls for a waiter again so Anne and Adrian could order. Once done, she focus on him again. Louis takes the chance to ask her what she’s doing here.

"Oh, I was visiting my cousin. She just got another grandchild, so I brought Adrian along as company." She smiles at her grandson, fondly running her hand through his hair.

"I’m really glad you’re here." Louis tells her with full honesty. "Having lunch on my own would make me feel really lonely and lame."

"Edward couldn’t make it?" Anne wonders.

"Yeah. He has a lot of meetings today. But he'll be done by dinner time."

She scrunches her face up. "That’s expected."

"Are you going home right away?" He questions, desperately hoping she’d linger. He’d love to spend the day with her. At least he won't be alone.

Anne hums. "That was the actual plan." She settles him with a knowing look. "What are your plans for the day?"

"Nothing, really." Louis chuckles half-heartedly. "I’m probably going back to the hotel after this."

She purses her lips, about to reply, but is interrupted by their food arriving. They thank the waiter once the meals are on the table, and Anne waits until they’re left alone again before she speaks up. "And stay in until dinner?" At his shrug, Anne rolls her eyes in mock annoyance. "If you want me and Adrian to stay, just say so."

Louis giggles , ducking his head. "If it’s not too much trouble..." He trails off, embarrassed.

"Of course it’s not!" Her scowl is playful, making him grin. "I'm taking Adrian shopping, anyway. He needs new clothes. He grows so fast!"

"They all do, don't they?" He turns to the little boy. "What do you think, love? You want to go to the mall?"

Adrian stares at him. "Can we go and get ice cream after?"

"Of course, little one."

Anne shifts in her seat, picking up her cutlery as they start eating. "So, how are things at home? Are you doing well?"

Louis’ face must have done something when her expression changes into disapproval. "I guess. It’s really quiet."

"Do they call?" asks Anne, clearly referring to Harry and Marcel.

"Always." Louis smiles. "I let them talk me to sleep sometimes. It makes me feel like they’re there too."

It's a sad one when she smiles at him. "Well, they’ll be back soon. So I hope you’ll be strong." The woman reaches out and pats his hand. Louis appreciates the gesture.

"Don’t worry. I will be." Louis assures her. "Besides, they’re doing their job. I'm trying my best to support them."

"I know that." She sighs, shaking her head. "But your bond is still recent, yeah? The separation anxiety is always bad in our part at times like this."

"Have you been there?" Louis questions, curious.

She nods. "Robin had to go away for a long time when we first bonded, and I got sick a week after he left." She looks worried as her eyes fleet over to him. "I hope it won't come to that with you."

"I don’t think it will." He replies, honest. "Edward being with me helps a little." He looks down and frowns. "It feels incomplete. But his presence helps me deal with Harry and Marcel being away."

Anne doesn’t reply for a moment, and when Louis looks at her, she’s staring at him, eyes sad. "You’re not happy."

Louis' frown deepens, and he shakes his head. "No, I _am_ happy. I’ve never been happier my whole life." He looks at her, not knowing what to feel. "It’s really hard. But I'll be fine." It sounds weak even in his own ears. "Harry's coming back this weekend."

"Isn’t there anything any of you can do?" She asks.

"I don’t think so…" Louis mumbles. "Even if I take a long break from my job and go with Harry, or Marcel, Edward would be left alone at home."

Her expression turns slightly bitter, and for a moment he thought it was because of him. "Is Edward even home?" The woman scoffs, something in her eyes tells Louis that he shouldn’t lie about Edward, regardless of how protective he feels of him.

"He’s just doing his job." Is what he says. "They’re just doing their job." It's what he keeps repeating. 

"You’re such an understanding one." Anne replies, her face has turned soft again. "My sons are so lucky."

Louis shows a row of his white teeth. " _I’m_ the lucky one."

* * *

Since Anne’s driver took her to Manchester, he's able to drive the three to the mall so they could shop for Adrian.

Currently, the boy is trying to get Louis to buy him a new toy car while Anne scolds the both of them. She tells Louis not to do it, because Adrian is already spoiled rotten by Gemma and Anne herself, while Adrian is reminded again and again that he has too many toy cars back at home.

"Okay, okay." Louis laughs. "Since Nana said that you already have a lot of cars, why don’t you look for something that you _don’t_ have?" He suggests.

"Louis!"

He puts on a charming smile. "It’s alright."

Anne rolls her eyes, but gives in. "My God, you’re just like Harry, always buying him things."

Louis pats Adrian’s back twice. "Go and look for toys with Nana."

Adrian looks up at him hopefully. "And you’ll get it for me?"

The Omega nods. "As long as you don't have it yet."

Adrian cheers, tugging at Anne’s arm to lead her away.

Louis watches them go with a wide smile on his lips. He startles when he feels a vibration in his pocket, and blinks at the incoming call once the phone is in his hand. Seeing Edward’s face on the screen causes butterflies in his stomach, and he doesn’t hesitate to answer. "Hello!" He chirps.

"Someone’s having fun." Edward retorts in amusement, taken aback.

"Of course." He replies, walking along the aisle to find any area where he can take the call without blocking the way. "How was the meeting?"

"Productive, thankfully." Edward groans. "I really wish I was back at the hotel with you."

"Finish your work and you can do that." Louis reminds him.

"I’ll be back by six." He informs, sounding like he wishes time would pass faster. "They suggested a restaurant to me. How does dinner sound?"

"Wonderful." Louis nods while he says it. He’s about to propose having Anne join them, but Adrian is calling his name before he could voice his thoughts.

"Are you with someone?" Edward wonders, suspicious.

"Uncle Louis! Nana said I could have this!" Adrian tells him, almost bouncing up and down on the floor. He holds the packaging up so Louis could have a look. It’s a train set, complete with the carriages and railway. "Can I have it?"

"Alright. You don’t have any trains yet, do you?" He asks, just to be sure.

"Nope." Adrian replies back, popping the p. "Will you buy it for me?"

"Yeah. Just give me a moment, and we'll pay for it, okay?"

"Yeay! Thank you, Uncle Louis!" Adrian cheers, surging forward and hugging Louis’ leg.

Louis grins, patting his head.

"Is that Adrian?" Edward asks in disbelief. "Where are you?"

He bursts out laughing. "Yeah. I’m treating him to a toy." He pauses. "You don’t mind, right?"

"Of course not." Edward scoffs. "Why is he with you?"

"Oh, right." His eyes shift to Anne. "I had lunch with Anne."

"What?"

"She was visiting her cousin, and stopped by for lunch at the same restaurant I was at." Louis tells him.

Edward makes a sound to indicate that he’s listening. "You went shopping and had lunch with my mother.. without me?"

Louis shrugs. "Eh."

"Invite her to dinner." Edward requests.

"Was just about to do that." Louis responds in glee. "Now, if you will excuse me. I have a child to get back to."

Edward groans. "My own nephew is stealing my Omega from me."

"Don’t be so dramatic. I’ll see you tonight."

"Fine."

"Bye, I love you."

"Love you too."

Anne is beaming at him as he pockets the phone again. "Was it Edward?"

He nods his head to affirm. "Yeah, he wants you to join us for dinner."

Anne turns to Adrian. "You want to stay for dinner with Uncle Louis and Uncle Edward?" She asks, just in case he wants to go back early.

Adrian brightens up. "Uncle Edward! Oh, yeay!"

"Guess we are, then."

* * *

"Hello." Edward says as he arrives at the table. He’s still wearing his suit for work.

"Hello, love." Anne is the first to stand up, quickly embracing her son and kissing him on both of his cheeks. Her smile is really wide, genuinely happy to see him again.

Edward kisses her forehead. "How are you, Mum?"

"Just fine, honey." She responds, stepping back to her seat.

Edward turns to Louis, and a long, contented sigh escapes him. Seeing Louis standing there, smiling at him like that, makes Edward realise how much he’s missed the Omega, even if they were only separated for a few hours. He is reminded every single time that all his exhaustion would just fade away when he looks at a happy Louis waiting for him. "Hi, beautiful."

Louis’ eyes fleet to Anne briefly, and he flushes when she laughs at his reaction. "Hi, handsome." He beats back, lips pressing together as Edward’s arms snake around him. They pull back enough just to share a greeting kiss.

"Hello, there." Edward acknowledges the little boy after he’s pulled Louis’ chair back and lets him sit before following suit beside him. He looks at Adrian’s excited face and pretends to ponder. "And who might you be?"

"Uncle Edward, it’s me! I’m Adrian!" The little boy urges, patting his chest and hoping his uncle would remember him.

The Alpha laughs. "Of course I know it’s you. How has my favourite boy been?"

"I learnt how to count at school!"

"Really?" Edward widens his eyes, showing that he’s impressed.

"Mmhmm." Adrian nods, a little smug that he knows how to count now.

"Okay, why don't you try counting up to your uncle's age?" Louis suggests.

The little boy bounces eagerly in his seat. "Yeah, I can do that! How old is Uncle Edward?"

"Oh, he’s not that old. Can you count up to forty?"

"Excuse me?" Edward turns to Louis in disbelief, crossing his arms. He looks so offended.

Louis and Anne cackle with laughter while Adrian sits there wondering what’s funny.

"You’re one to talk, old man." Edward grumbles, opening the menu to see what he’d like to have for dinner. His stomach is already growling.

"Aww, don’t be upset, baby. I was just kidding." Louis puckers his lips, placing a hand on Edward’s shoulder and leaning forward to kiss him.

Adrian presses his hands to his mouth when Louis drops more sloppy kisses on the - supposedly - upset Alpha’s cheek. His counting matter is absolutely forgotten as he giggles at the couple's antics.

"That’s enough, now, boys. We don’t want you to start snogging here. I’m famished." Anne says without a single glimpse their way. Louis is just pecking Edward at the edge of his lips when she said that. Her comment makes him blush, causing him to pull away.

"Cockblock." Edward mutters.

"Language!" Anne and Louis gasp, their eyes flying to Adrian who didn't even hear what Edward said.

"We have a child in our presence, Eddy." Louis reprimands, pretending to be disappointed, shaking his head and tutting.

"Don’t call me that." Edward complains. If he is Harry, he would be pouting by now.

Anne is endeared by the two's interaction, but she's hungry and it's time to feed the child. "What do you want to eat, Adrian?" She prompts, peeking at what Adrian is looking at on his menu.

"I don't know." The little boy replies.

"I heard the pasta’s good here." Edward says, recalling what his colleague said about the restaurant.

"I think I'll have steak." Louis hums, already having picked his meal as he puts the menu down. He can already imagine how the meat would taste in his mouth, excited.

Edward stares at his Omega weirdly upon hearing him say that. "You don't like steak." He notes.

"I don't...." Louis agrees, stopping halfway through his nod. He blinks, realising that too. Wait, why is he ordering steak, then? "That's curious." Louis' eyebrows furrow together as he stares at the menu.

"Maybe you're changing taste." Anne voices her opinions. She hums as she takes another look at the menu, flipping over until she comes to a decision. "I think I’ll try the pasta."

They make up their minds, and Edward calls up the waiter to place their orders.

* * *

"Are you sure you don’t want to stay the night? I can get you a room." Edward asks his mother, his eyes narrowing down to the little boy hanging on Anne’s arm and rubbing his eyes. It’s clearly past Adrian’s bed time, and Edward remembers how the boy almost fell asleep into his plate. The adults were so excited to see each other again that they didn't notice the time.

Anne shakes her head with a smile. "It’s alright. It'd be more comfortable back at home."

"Right." Louis agrees.

"I’m glad you joined us. Missed you a lot." Edward breathes as he pulls his mother into a tight hug, burying his face at her neck.

"Me too. You don’t call as often anymore." Anne says it casually, just a comment, but they note the hint of sadness in her voice.

Edward’s mouth curves down. "I’m sorry. I’ve been busy."

"I know, with your hotel projects and all." She cups both of his cheeks, staring up at him. "You're so successful now. I'm proud."

Edward offers her a smile of gratitude. "Thank you, Mum."

They release each other, and Anne goes over to Louis, leaving Adrian to say goodbye to his uncle. She immediately wraps the younger Omega in her motherly hold, and Louis loves it. It reminds him a lot of his Mum.

"Thank you for spending the day with me." He offers her a toothy smile.

"And thank you for taking us shopping. I believe Adrian had a great time." She brushes Louis' hair back, like the mother she is. "You take care, alright? If there’s anything, you know you can give me a call."

"Yeah, I’ll keep that in mind." He nods, pecking her cheek.

Adrian gives Louis a sleepy hug, and Edward helps carry the boy to the car. Anne offers to send them back to the hotel, but they refuse, wanting some time alone.

"I’m sorry." Is what Edward says the moment they climb into the back seat of an Uber.

Surprise fills Louis' expression, but it's quick to be replaced by confusion. "For what, exactly?"

"I took you along with me, but all you get is empty hotel room." He sighs, reaching for Louis’ hand and rubbing his thumb back and forth over his skin. "You must be bored."

Louis shakes his head. "I don’t mind, yeah?" Louis says, scooting closer until he can kiss his lips. "Of course it gets boring. And I wish you’re with me most of the time, but I understand."

"But..."

"Edward, you’re working. And there’s nothing wrong with it." The Omega assures, leaning on Edward's shoulder. "I don’t feel abandoned, if that’s what you’re implying."

Edward presses his cheek to Louis’ hair.

"I still get this." Louis proves his point by squeezing the hand in his. "And you’ll be right beside me when I fall asleep tonight. And when I wake up, you’re still the first thing I see. That’s what I need."

"But it's not enough."

"No, it's not enough." Louis parrots. "But we make sacrifices in relationships. That's how we compromise." He brings Edward's hand up to kiss the back of his palm. "I'm not happy when I eat dinner alone, or when I go to sleep in an empty bed. I don't blame you for it, though. You're just carrying out your responsibilities."

"I still feel like you deserve better."

Louis pulls back from his shoulder, searching Edward's eyes. "I love you, so much. More than anything." His fingers skim over the Alpha's cheek, gazes still connected. "This is just temporary."

Edward kisses him, deep and passionate. "You're the most perfect person ever."

Both of them sigh, their eyes nowhere but on each other's face. Then Louis nudges his shoulder. "I'd appreciate it if you could come home earlier. Would want to see you before I sleep, at least."

"I'll try, baby."

That's good enough for him.

* * *

Louis is almost jumping up and down on the street, excited as he waits for Edward to climb out of the car. The Alpha looks at him in amusement, shaking his head as he opens the boot to get their bag out.

They've rented a car to drive from Manchester to Doncaster, and they'll return it before their flight back. The Jaguar is ostentatious where it's parked in front of the Tomlinsons' household. But that isn't what Louis is excited about. He's buzzing with the fact that he's seeing his family again.

Edward takes his hand, carrying the bag on his other side as they walk up to the front door. Louis rings the bell, and he gets more excited as they wait.

Not long after, the door clicks before it opens and Jay appears. Her face brightens and then she's throwing herself into Louis' arms with a squeal.

"I missed you, darling." She says, squeezing him tightly but Louis feels nothing but safe and protected.

"Missed you too." He grins.

She turns to Edward with the same excitement. "Hello, love. How have you been?"

Edward doesn't hesitate to hug her. "Great. Quite busy with work, but I'm trying." He says honestly, glancing at the Omega and exchanging fond smiles.

"Alright, I know it was quite a drive, so come on in. I'll make you tea." She ushers them in, opening the door wider and stepping back to give them space.

Edward motions for Louis to enter first, so the Omega obliges. Jay tells the Alpha to put the bag in Louis' room where they'd be staying, so Edward disappears upstairs while Louis helps his mother to make tea.

His sisters are ecstatic as always to have him back, and Daisy and Phoebe fought to have him braid their hair. In the end, Louis does Daisy's hair and Edward does Phoebe's.

Edward retreats early after dinner, apparently having some emails he needs to look at. Louis knows that he's mostly just finding reasons to leave Louis alone with his mother.

"So, how's things?" She questions as they both settle down on the sofa, sitting facing each other.

"Things are okay." Louis nods.

Jay stares at him. "You know you can tell me anything, Boo." She prompts softly, knows he's hiding something. She knows him so well, can read by the lines on his face whenever he's lying.

Louis huffs out a small chuckle. "Okay.." He trails off. "It's just, Edward's been working a lot lately."

Jay doesn't say anything, waiting for him to elaborate.

"Whenever he gets home, it's always past midnight." Louis starts softly. He knows he told Edward that he doesn't mind. He doesn't, not that much anyway. But he still feels like he can talk to his mother about it. "It's not an abandonment. I don't feel that way..." Louis quickly says when he sees Jay's expression.

"But you're alone, aren't you?" She asks.

"Well, I mean.. yeah, I'm alone most of the time when I'm at home." He exhales, deciding to just tell the truth. "And it gets lonely, a bit."

She still says nothing.

Louis blinks. "Blimey, I don't know Mum. I don't know if I'm complaining, or if I'm just venting. I don't think that I'm unhappy."

"Yeah.. you do look happy." She agrees. "But there's something bothering you. I can see it."

"I don't want to complain, Mum." He croaks out. "I miss them, all three of them. But I don't want to complain. I don't want to take things for granted." He blinks again and suddenly his eyes are watery. "God knows how hard it is to fall asleep alone in that big bed when I'm supposed to have three Alphas holding me and keep me warm. But they're out there doing their job, doing what they love, and it's for our family, even if it's only the four of us. So I don't want to jinx it. Because I _am_ happy. I'm happiest I've been in the years of my life. They make me feel things I never knew I could feel."

"Oh, baby.."

"I told Edward I'm okay with how we are now. I just want to support him and what he does." Louis looks at his mother, helpless and confused. "Am I doing the right thing? I just want to be a good Omega."

Jay moves closer, putting her mug away and pulling him to her chest. "But you're hurting."

"Maybe." He says. "I don't want to call it that."

"You're still new to this. There are a lot of things that you need to learn about relationships, Lou. And you learn best when you go through them yourself." She strokes down his hair. "You know you could always just talk to them about it."

"I'm always torn between these two feelings. I want to be good for them, and support them in what they do. But at the same time, there's this tiny part of me that feels like they're choosing their work over me." He shrugs. "But that's not that bad, because when they're home, they give me their full attention, and they're not working _all_ the time." He falls quiet, thinking back to what he said and whines. "I'm complaining, aren't I?"

Jay cuddles him close. "Just venting."

* * *

When Louis walks into the room, the Alpha is sitting up against the headboard, holding his phone up in his hand and his earpods are in.

"Okay, fine. I missed you too." Edward rolls his eyes, huffing out in annoyance at whoever it is he's facetiming with.

Louis knows that eye roll. He's done that all the time; Marcel too. There could only be one person at the receiving end of that kind of eye roll. "Harry!!" Louis shrieks excitedly, jumping on the bed and crawling over to sit on Edward's lap.

The Alpha chuckles, pulling out the earpods so Louis could hear Harry too.

"Hello, Lou!!" Harry brightens up at the sight of his Omega. They've talked yesterday and this morning, but somehow Louis still couldn't get rid of the fluttery feeling in his chest at the sight of his Alpha again.

The two of them listen to Harry rambling about his day, complaining about a hairdresser that was telling him to cut his hair but he refused to. Louis agrees with him. Edward's hair is enough sacrifice, Louis will hold on to Harry's curls for a little longer.

Somehow they end up breaching dirty topics, and Louis finds himself with Edward's palm pressed to his mouth, muffling his moans every time Edward slides back in. His thrusts are slow but hard, knocking the wind out of Louis whenever he rams into his prostate. All the while, Edward continues the facetime with Harry, letting him see the way Edward's cock opens Louis up, how Louis' rim swallows the Alpha's length with greed. Louis is crying when he comes, and Edward knots him up with a bite to his bond mark, almost sending Louis under while Harry comes into his fist at the other side of the world.

Edward lets Louis and Harry talk while he cleans Louis up with a towel. Then he crawls back into bed, holding Louis close while Harry sings them to sleep.

The call is still going on even when Louis woke up.

* * *

"Oh my Gosh, thank you, Lou!!" Lottie squeals, attacking him with a hug and kissing him all over his face while she attempts to strangle him to death.

"Get. Off. Me!" Louis groans, his desperation obvious as he tries to push her off, but she holds on tightly to his neck.

Edward chuckles at the sight, but makes no move to help his struggling Omega. Louis is going to stab him in his sleep.

"Lottie, stop trying to kill your brother." Jay scolds, but she looks equally as amused as Edward. Louis can't believe this, everyone is turning their back on him.

His sister finally releases him, making him gasp for air before kissing his cheek one last time. Louis coughs, glaring at the blond girl the whole time. "Bloody Hell."

Lottie ignores him, staring at the aviators he got her in adoration.

"We love the blouse! Thank you, Lou!" Daisy and Phoebe chorus, hugging him in a gentle way unlike their older sister who is on a mission to kill him.

The Omega kisses their heads. "You're welcome." He turns to Fizzy with a smile, tilting his head. "How do you like your jumper, Fizzy?"

"I love it, Lou." She gushes, already putting it on over the shirt she's wearing."Thank you."

Louis' smile widens, and he goes over to give her a kiss on the forehead. "You're welcome, love." Then he looks over at Jay who is watching her daughters gush over the things their brother got them.

Edward catches his eyes, and both of them share a smirk. The Alpha quickly gets up after that, fetching the paper bag that holds the necklace Louis bought for Jay.

He passes it over to Louis, kissing his cheek while he does so. Louis gives him a fond look, and Edward drops a chaste kiss on his lips.

Louis turns to his mother, clearing his throat as he gets up to approach her. She looks at him questioningly once he's settled on the floor opposite her. "I got you something too, Mum." He murmurs, holding out the bag. His siblings fall silent, wondering what he got. They drop their own stuff, shuffling close in curiosity.

"What's this, Lou?" She asks, keeping her eyes on the bag as she takes it from him.

Louis is unable to stop smiling, shrugging just to be cheeky. "Open it and see." He prompts, biting his lip anxiously.

Jay watches him with a reprimanding look, though affection still fills her expression. "Lou, what did you get me now?" She asks, pouring the content of the bag into her hand and gasping when the velvet box comes into view. It's not too big, and it's in deep, dark blue colour. It looks extremely luxurious, the size already hinting of what hides inside. When Jay looks up at him, her eyes are already full of tears. "Lou?" She asks, clasping her palm to her mouth.

Louis says nothing, nodding to prompt her to open it.

His mother obliges, her slender fingers peeling the top of the velvet box open. "Oh my God." She gasps at the gemstone sparkling at her in greeting.

"Do you like it?" He asks softly, reaching out and tracing his finger along the box.

Jay hands over the box to Lottie, then surges forward to hug her only son. "Thank you so much." Emotion is thick in her voice, and she clings to him tightly. "You didn't have to."

"I want to." Louis replies, holding her just as tight. "You're my mother. You deserve lovely things."

"Put it on her, Lou!" Lottie gushes, her eyes shifting from the necklace to her brother. "It's so beautiful!"

Louis nods, already releasing his mother. He takes the box from his sister, carefully removing the chain and moving to kneel behind the woman who birthed him. She pulls her hair to the side, still crying as Louis clasps it around her neck. He goes back to sit in front of her, and his eyes prickle with tears at how perfect the aquamarine looks hanging around her neck.

"Oh, Mum." He whispers. "You look magnificent."

Jay goes to hug him again, and this time, his sisters join in.

* * *

"I miss you." Louis pouts at the camera, knowing that Marcel could see him clearly.

Marcel groans. "I know, baby. I miss you more." He sighs out. "It gets harder and harder every day."

"Can't wait for you to come home." Louis whispers, resting his chin on his arm while he lies on his belly. "I miss your smell."

Marcel chuckles, eyes going soft. "I miss yours too." He bites his lower lip. "That's why I brought one of your jumpers with me."

Louis' eyes widen. "Excuse me? Which one?"

"Hold on, I'll get it." Marcel puts his phone down, and Louis gets the picture of the ceiling until Marcel picks it back up. He holds up a dark blue jumper, and Louis gasps like the drama queen he is.

"That's my favourite jumper!" He accuses, narrowing his eyes. "No wonder I can't find it!"

"I know." Marcel wriggles his eyebrows. "That's why I took it. Your scent is strongest."

Louis' lower lip trembles. "One more week, yeah?" He asks, voice cracking.

"One more week." Marcel confirms, nodding. "And then I don't have to feel like an idiot anymore, hugging a jumper to my chest while I sleep." He laughs. "Love does make us stupid."

"It does." Louis agrees.

Marcel cradles the jumper close to his chest. "Harry almost cried trying to make me let him take this one. I'm glad I didn't give in."

Louis frowns. "Did Harry want to take a jumper too?"

"Yeah. He took Edward's peach one that you always wear." Marcel tells him casually.

Louis' jaw drops and he scoffs in disbelief. "That's another one of my favourites too!"

Marcel doesn't look affected at all by his outburst. Instead he winks. "Trust me, babe. We know."

"Bunch of thieves." Louis grumbles.

The Alpha suddenly pauses, looking at the time. "Isn't it late? Shouldn't you be sleeping?" He asks, concerned. He doesn't want to keep the Omega up for too long, Louis still has work to get to in the morning. He'd rather let him rest.

Louis sighs, watching the numbers on the digital clock indicate that it's half past midnight. "Yeah. It's late. But I want to talk to you." He smiles weakly. "And I was hoping Edward would come home early, but I guess he still has some things to do."

What he said causes Marcel to frown. "What time is it there?"

"Half past midnight." Louis mumbles.

Marcel's frown deepens. "And Edward's not home?" When Louis shakes his head, he asks again. "What time does he usually come home?"

Louis pretends to try and recall. "I'm not sure. Most of the time I'm asleep. But it's always quite late. I guess he's really busy."

"Lou.." Marcel starts.

He knows it would come to this, so he quickly finds a way to change the topic. "Did I tell you that I saw your mother when we were in Manchester?"

Marcel glares at him, holding his gaze for a long time. The Omega silently pleads with his eyes, hoping Marcel would just let it go. The Alpha rolls his eyes, but he sighs. "You saw my Mum?"

* * *

Harry almost falls over upon being attacked by an Omega jumping onto him and immediately clutching at his torso. Louis' sweet scent overwhelms him, and Harry drops whatever he's carrying to hold on to Louis. His fingernails dig into the Omega's back, but Louis doesn't complain.

"Fuck." Is what Harry says, his heart doing wild things in his chest that makes his knees weak. "Fuck."

Louis pulls back from his neck, his smile uncontrollable. "Hi."

"Hi." Harry smiles back, not even caring if his face splits into two. "You have no idea how much I've missed you."

The Omega chuckles. "I reckon I do."

It almost feels like they're kissing for the first time all over again when their lips touch. Louis' lower lip is trembling as he presses it against Harry's, but Harry holds him tightly, slowly guiding him through the kiss until Louis melts in his embrace and properly kisses him back.

Louis presses his forehead against Harry's when they pull back for air, both of them giggling slightly. It should be funny how giddy they are to see each other again. "Hi." He whispers, their eyes meeting before another giggle comes from their lips.

"Hi." Harry laughs.

Edward clears his throat. "Well, if you're done being idiots." He mumbles, obviously anxious to meet his brother too.

"Oh." Louis blushes when he realises he's been hogging Harry. He drops another kiss on Harry's cheek, then steps back to give Edward space to get to him.

Edward sidles up in front of the dimpled Alpha, his own cheeks starting to dent. "Hello, you gorgeous little bugger."

Harry barks up a loud laugh. "We look the same, you narcissistic fucker."

The older Alpha smirks, his hands reaching out to grip Harry's waist and pull him flushed against his body. "I've missed you." He mutters, losing all elements of playfulness as he searches Harry's face.

"You always do." Harry says before he surges forward and connects their mouths.

Louis bites his lip, cooing at the sight.

Harry squeaks when Edward squeezes his arse, giving it a single slap before he releases his brother. Louis laughs at the sight.

"Let's go home."

* * *

Louis wakes up squished in between his two Alphas; and although he can't breathe, he'd never want to move.

Harry wraps Louis up in his arms, dragging him close to his chest and greedily seeking for his scent. He finds it when he buries his face at Louis' neck, sucking in deep breaths as much as he can.

"Fuck, missed waking up next to you." Harry expresses, his lips latching onto Louis' jaw. "I love you."

Louis hums, pleased. He tilts his head to the side, allowing him more access as he rubs his palm up and down Harry's arm. "I love you too."

Harry's hand flattens on Louis' lower tummy, starting to brush up his torso and Louis' eyes flutter close. "After I have my way with you, what would you like to do today?" He questions into his ear, his thumb pressing at the Omega's nipple. He traps Louis' earlobe in between his teeth when he hears the soft mewl Louis makes.

"Wanna spend the day with yo- ah!" The Omega squeals when another hand starts palming at his cock. He opens his eyes and Edward is wide awake, staring at him while his hand continues rubbing him.

"Hello." Edward murmurs nonchalantly, as if he is not currently shoving his hand inside Louis' joggers.

The Omega has trouble breathing when Harry's hand disappears past his waistband too, his finger tapping at Louis' slick soaked hole before pushing in.

It's a good way to start the day.

* * *

"Wey hey, the motherfuckers are here!"

"Niall, you have children in this house. Please watch your language." Harry says disapprovingly as he goes to hug Niall at the front door.

The blond Omega shrugs. "They're upstairs." He pats at Harry's back, kissing his cheek. "Missed you, sexy beast."

"Stop flirting with my Alpha." Louis scolds, but he's smiling. Louis waits until Harry has stepped away, then goes to greet Niall with a hug too. "Ah, missed your ugly face."

Niall lets out a loud gasp, placing a hand on his chest. "Excuse me."

"What a shitty host, won't even let us in." Edward drawls, crossing his arms. Despite his words, Harry has already disappeared inside.

The mentioned host grins as he slaps at Louis' arse while he sends the Omega past the door before turning to the grumpy Alpha. "Now, what do you have stuck up your arse? I thought you never bottom."

Edward glares, not even hesitating to smack Niall at the back of his head and prompting the Omega to cackle.

"I don't tolerate grumpy giants in my house. Give me a smile, come on." Niall grins, making a weird face and hoping that Edward would be amused.

Edward rolls his eyes. "Let me in, blondie."

"You're hopeless." The Omega is still cackling. "Come on, carry me inside."

"What is wrong with your legs?"

"Nothing. Carry me inside, please. Or I'll annoy you forever."

"That's what you're already doing."

Louis and Harry burst out laughing when Edward appears in the living room with a very smug Niall plastered on his back. Liam and Zayn enter from the kitchen, watching them in amusement.

"Thank you, peasant." Niall says, smacking a sloppy kiss to his cheek before he hops down, gleeful.

Edward turns to Zayn with a blank face. "I will murder your Omega one day."

Zayn snorts. "And I won't be surprised."

Niall leaves for the kitchen, and Edward gets comfortable on the sofa with Zayn joining him before he glances at the stairs. "Where are the kids?"

"Taking a bath." Liam answers his question. "They were excited knowing you were coming. Wanted to get clean and dress properly."

"I think I'm going to check up on them. They should be down by now." Zayn says, growing to his feet. "Dinner's almost ready."

"Don't forget Heather!" Harry reminds him while he walks up the stairs.

Zayn's reply is a non-committal sound, but they know he'd be coming down with her anyway.

Half an hour later, all of them are seated at the dining table. There are loud chatters in the room while Hana shrieks and giggles whenever Edward and Louis tease her. Haziq is slightly quiet, sad that Marcel is not around. Though, he brightens up when Edward engages him into a small talk about school. Heather gurgles in her non-decipherable language while she watches everyone's animated conversations.

When Zayn stands up to refill his glass, Louis quickly reaches out to place a hand on his arm. His other hand holds his empty glass that he shoves at Zayn. "Could you help with mine, too?"

"Sure, babe." He takes it with a smile.

Louis turns back to his dinner, then focuses on Haziq and Hana's story about them going to a friend's birthday party. The two keep talking over each other, but Louis and Edward might get the gist of what is being said.

"Here you go, babe." Zayn places Louis' glass in place before retaking his seat next to the Omega.

"Thanks."

"How's the project going, Edward?" Liam asks when the children finish with their story.

"It's going well." Edward grins. "The progress is brilliant so far, but I still need to have more look."

"You've been quite busy, yeah?" Niall asks. "Zayn keeps disappearing in the evening to fetch Louis."

Harry blinks, giving Edward a look that they are unable to understand.

Louis ducks his head. "I was thinking of driving myself. That way I won't have to keep stealing your husband." He points his tongue out at Niall.

Niall places his cutlery down, barking out a laugh. "I don't mind, don't worry, mate."

Edward looks a little uneasy, but he quickly schools his expression to be unreadable as well. He ignores the way Harry is staring at him. "Yeah, I'm a bit busy. There's always something to do."

"No worries, mate." Zayn cuts in, reassuring his best friend. "Lou's fun to spend time with."

"That's true!" Niall agrees. "I'd be the one in Zayn's place if it wasn't for the kids."

Louis' flattered beam shines at everybody at the table.

* * *

"Thank you so much for dinner. I'm still impressed that you actually know how to cook." Louis says as he hugs Niall.

Niall pulls back with an offended face. "The disrespect! I'm not you."

"Fuck off!" Louis exclaims, prompting them to share a good laugh.

Louis pats his shoulder before he proceeds to say goodbye to Zayn. "Thank you for tonight. I'll see you."

"See you Monday." Zayn nods, his lips briefly pressing at Louis' cheek.

Louis moves on to Liam and happily lets the Alpha embrace him. He's grown so comfortable with Niall's family, and it makes him so happy how relaxed he is around Zayn and Liam eventhough they're Alphas. He knows the two love Niall to bits and won't ever put their relationship in jeopardy.

Liam kisses his cheek with a smile, but then he frowns as he pulls back. His nose twitches and he starts sniffing the Omega. "Your scent is a bit different."

Louis pouts. "Are you saying that I smell?"

"No!" Liam bursts out laughing at the accusation. "Just, your scent has something else in it. But it's quite faint."

Bright, blue eyes grow in size, then Louis' mouth curves downward. "Should I be worried?"

"No, you're fine. If you're concerned about it, we can have you checked up." Liam offers.

Louis nods. "Alright. Thank you, Li."

"What were you and Liam talking about just now?" Harry wonders while they're in the car. All three of them are seated at the back, the driver carefully steering through the road that'll lead them back home.

"Hm? Oh, nothing, really. He said I smell a bit different. Maybe it's the cologne? I used Marcel's this evening." Louis hums.

Harry leans down to sniff him, but Louis is sure one doesn't have to lick at another one's neck to get a scent, but whatever floats Harry's boat. "I hope that's not how you sniff other people."

"I _don't_ sniff other people." Harry denies.

"You better not." Edward pipes in even as he continues typing on his phone, his eyes skimming through the words that appear with every tap of his fingers.

"You do smell a bit like Marcel when you wear his cologne." Harry's nose crinkles. "You miss him?"

Louis instantly turns sad. "Too much."

Upon hearing that, Edward quickly abandon his work to comfort his Omega. He presses closer to where Louis is already cuddled against Harry. "He'll be back next week. Just six more days, yeah?"

Louis smiles, nodding. "Yeah."

* * *

"Stop that!" Louis laughs, nudging at Harry's stomach with his feet. "It's disgusting!"

Harry shakes his head in denial, continuing to push down onto the banana before he slides his mouth up and takes a bite.

"Disgusting." Louis repeats.

"Edward said it's obscene." Harry protests, taking another bite.

The Omega scrunches up his face in mock irritation. "Well, I'm not Edward."

Harry smirks. "You sure you find it disgusting?" He asks in a suggestive tone. Without waiting for Louis' response, he proceeds to start deepthroating the poor fruit again.

Loud laughter rings in the living room where Louis is throwing his head back, clutching at his stomach. The Omega grabs a wrapping paper and crumples it up, throwing it at Harry's head. "Stop it!"

Harry pulls off, and the action produces a weird, slurping sound. It makes them hysterical, and by the time Edward finds them, Louis is flat on the floor and clutching his tummy while Harry is choking on the banana. The head Alpha walks back out, not wanting to be involved with whatever that is.

* * *

Louis stays in the room after they came back from the airport. It's just him and Edward again. He sits on the bed with his knees pressed to his chest, mindlessly watching the TV.

"Hey.." Edward says softly, sliding next to him. "Are you okay?"

Louis bites his quivering lower lip, shaking his head. "I'm sorry. But I wish they're home."

Edward wastes no time pulling him close when the waterworks start. "It'd be over soon." He reassures the Omega, rubbing his hand up and down Louis' back.

"I miss them so much." Louis croaks out, his eyes clenched tightly to try to control his crying. "Two days are not enough."

"I know." Edward sighs, holding Louis tighter. "Just a few more weeks. Can you do that?"

Louis shakes his head. "I don't know."

"It's bothering you a lot, isn't it?"

"Anne says it's the separation anxiety." Louis laughs, feeling ridiculous. "Said that it's usually bad this early."

Edward is silent for a moment, and when Louis looks up, there's something in Edward's eyes that tells him he was probably refreshing his memories of Anne when Robin left for work. "You should take a long leave, then." Edward mutters. "You can go with Harry, then Marcel."

"And you?"

"I'm working most of the time. It's not fair to you."

"I'm sure Harry and Marcel would be the same." Louis tries to reason. "I just need all three of you in one place, with me." He pulls away from Edward, shaking his head. "Oh God, I'm sorry. I know I said I was fine."

"But you're clearly not."

"I'm just trying to figure out how to deal with this." Louis' sigh is heavy, hugging his middle.

"It's not your fault." Edward reaches back for him. Louis goes willingly. "It'll be alright."

The Omega lets his mate wrap him up in a tight embrace, nuzzling his face into Edward's neck. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." He admits, kissing Louis on the lips.

Louis looks up into his face. "Make love to me?"

Edward gives him what he wants. He takes his time worshipping every single inch of Louis' body, holding his hands while he eats Louis out. And when he's inside, Edward makes sure to be gentle, loving. He tells Louis to hold on until he knots, and they come together.

* * *

"Hello, darling!" Perrie chirps at him from the phone.

"Heya, Pez. How's things?"

"They're alright." She replies. "Are you? You don't sound well."

Louis nods, then remembers she can't see him. "I'm fine. Just been feeling more tired lately, not sure why."

"You might be stressed out. Have you been thinking too much about the boys again?" Perrie and Eleanor had taken the initiative to refer to his Alphas as the boys. They prefer it over 'your Alphas', and saying their names one by one apparently takes too much time.

Louis heaves out a sigh, knows he could never lie to Perrie. She would always know. "Yeah."

"Lou, stop doing that. It's going to take a toll on your health." She scolds. "Just focus on your work, and try to do things to get your mind off it. Have someone come over in the evening!"

"I don't know, Pez. Whenever I get home, I just want to mope and eat ice cream."

"Well, if you keep doing that, it's going to make you stressed, all right." She nags at him. "Get a company. It'll help."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course! I'll be back soon, so whenever I'm free, I'll be there!" She tells him. Perrie is currently back up north to see her mother. Louis is great to hear her offer. He can't wait to see her and have her slap his sadness out of him.

"Thank you, Perrie. Love you."

"Love you too, sweetheart."

* * *

Louis barely bats an eyelash as he steps out of the building and Zayn is standing there, waiting for him as usual. The Alpha looks like he belongs in an art gallery, with a cigarette nestled in between his lips, and his jaws coated with neatly trimmed beard.

"Let's go." He prompts.

Zayn nods, discarding the cigarette and wrapping his arm around the Omega while they walk back to the car. "All right?"

"Yeah."

The Alpha snorts. "You're even a worse liar than Niall."

"Hey!!" Louis cracks a smile at that, playfully slapping at Zayn's stomach. "Niall is the worst liar ever. He can't lie to save his life."

"Did you know that Hana doesn't believe in Santa because Niall ran out of the room when she asked him if Santa's real?"

Both of them burst out laughing. "Ah, Niall. The most precious human being."

"That's right." Zayn confirms, turning fond.

They chat the whole way home. Zayn finds it quite surprising since Louis would usually sit in his seat and sulk. But he's happy that Louis is making this progress. He's starting to miss the happy, loud Louis.

"You want to hang out? We could play FIFA." Louis offers when they're approaching the gate. He didn't forget what Perrie said.

Zayn shrugs. "Cool."

* * *

They spend hours in the gaming room, playing all sorts of games on the Xbox. Zayn gets really loud when Louis starts cheating, and the Alpha even makes the effort to try and knock the controller out of Louis' hands. The Omega feels so much better with how much he's laughing. He's glad Zayn agreed to come in.

"Yes! Yes!!! I am the champion!!"

"That's because you cheated, you bastard." Zayn retorts, his feet reaching out and kicking at Louis' shin.

Louis retaliates by kicking him back. "I didn't cheat!" He laughs.

"My God, you're the worst!" Zayn shouts in frustration at Louis' character in the game while Louis cackles next to him.

"What time is it?" Louis wonders after they finish the round, glancing at the clock and gasping. "It's almost dinner!"

"No wonder I'm getting hungry." Zayn pats his stomach.

"Come on, then. I'm sure the Betas already had the table set." Louis grows to his feet, offering Zayn a hand and pulling him up as well. They make their way out, but Louis watches him warily. "Are you going home for dinner?"

The raven haired man shakes his head. "Nah, already told Niall I'll be staying." He raises one eyebrow at Louis. "Unless you're kicking me out."

"I'm not cruel." He makes a face, offended. "A company would be lovely. Food doesn't even appeal anymore when you're eating alone."

"Hey, Lou?" Zayn suddenly speaks up after a quiet moment while they head downstairs.

"Yeah?"

"How late does Edward come back at night?"

Louis falls silent, his face turned away as they step into the dining room. Like Louis said, the table is already set with various types of meals in front of them. Louis makes a mental note to remember to talk to the Betas about it later. He doesn't really eat this much, so there's no need at all for them to cook so many things.

"Lou?" Zayn calls again after they sat down. When Louis hums in reply, he continues. "You didn't answer my question."

The Omega sighs, knows Zayn is going to keep pushing so he might as well just tell him. "Usually at 1. Sometimes later than that. I don't know, most of the time I'm already asleep."

"That's really late! When do you even see each other?" Zayn narrows his eyes after he gets over the surprise.

Louis reaches out to grab a banana. "In the morning, during the weekend."

"Are you telling me that you only get your Alpha's attention in the _weekend_?"

"We call each other during lunch." Louis reasons. "Besides, he has to work. What do you want me to do?"

"Other Alphas work too, Lou."

Louis breathes, looking over to Zayn. "I think this project is important to him. Or else he wouldn't put so much effort into it. It's just this project."

Zayn makes a weird sound like he disagrees. "But he's leaving you behind, and he's -" His hands flail towards Louis, hoping it's enough to convey whatever he's struggling to say.

Louis' face grows tense. "It's not abandonment, Zayn."

"Are you going to wait until it gets to that?" Zayn asks. "Louis, the thing is, I don't think he realises what he's doing to you. Edward is a workaholic. You need to talk to him."

"Zayn, the company is his years before I came into the picture. I can't just take that away from him.

"Louis, you are comparing yourself, his Omega, to the company!" Zayn grips his temple. "I get it. He's busy. He's the boss, of course he's the busiest person. But if you are being left behind, that should be a problem. You should be his top priority."

Louis scoffs in disbelief. "Okay, why is Edward the only one being discussed? Marcel and Harry aren't even in the country."

"If you forget, I've known them for a long time. If you call for Harry and Marcel to come back, they'd drop everything and take that flight home right away." Zayn tells him. "Like I said, Edward works hard. He likes working, he loves the company. Don't let him get to the point where he's too deep with that project that he'd just shrug you off if you call for him."

Louis buries his face into his hands, frustrated. "Should I be worried that you're trying to ruin my relationship?" He snaps once he's looking at Zayn again.

Zayn rolls his eyes. So dramatic. "There's nothing I can gain if I do that." He exhales, his eyes turning soft, concerned. "I'm just looking out for you, Lou. Please talk to him. Don't let him abandon you."

"He's not going to abandon me, Zayn. He loves me."

* * *

"What?" Louis sits up, completely awake although he'd still be sleeping if it wasn't for the incoming call.

"I'm so sorry." Edward rasps back to him, sounding distracted. Louis can hear the noise of pages flipping in the background. "I already asked Zayn, he'll drive you to work."

Louis sits there with his jaws slacked, unable to comprehend this. It's two in the morning, and he's having a hard time believing his ears. Edward just told him that he won't be coming home for the night, having a lot of work to settle.

"Lou?" Edward calls when there is no reply, distressed.

"Um." Louis breathes out. "I can drive myself."

"Are you sure? Zayn said he wouldn't mind." Edward replies. "I'd be at ease if he's driving you."

Louis frowns. "Are you saying you don't trust my driving skills?" He says into the call.

Edward chuckles softly. "I didn't say that."

At his teasing tone, Louis gets a little ache in his chest. God, he misses Edward. "I can drive. I'll be fine."

"If you're certain." Edward relents, a hint of smirk in his voice. "You should take the Ghibli."

Louis racks his brain. "Ghibli?"

"The black Maserati Harry took for a drive with you the other day." Edward replies.

"That one?!" Louis shrieks. "Absolutely not!"

"Why not?"

"I'll take the Honda."

Edward is quiet for a moment. "Lou, we don't have any Honda."

"But... I thought I saw a Honda the other day?" Louis grimaces to himself. Was it even a Honda?

Edward bursts into laughter at the other end. "Are you talking about the Hyundai?"

"Hyundai, Honda, whatever." Louis joins his laughter. "Yeah, I'll take the Hyundai."

"Alright, whatever you're comfortable with." Edward says fondly.

Louis is desperately wishes Edward is cuddling him. "What are you doing?" He wonders curiously, getting back under the duvet.

"I'm looking at the progress of things in Dubai. And you?"

"Hopefully going back to sleep." Louis rubs at his eyes. He's still sleepy, but not enough to fall back asleep.

"I'm sorry I woke you up. Should've done it earlier." Edward sounds regretful.

Louis smiles. "It's alright."

"You want me to stay on the phone?"

The Omega makes himself comfortable, pulling the duvet up to his shoulder and putting the phone on loudspeaker. "Would you?"

"Of course. It's getting boring anyway. I'll have to go and get some coffee later." Edward makes a miserable sound.

"You should give yourself a break. Take an hour or two." Louis mumbles, already slowly being lulled into sleep by Edward's deep voice.

Edward disagrees. "No time for that."

"Edward." Louis opens his eyes, wondering when he closed them. "Have a little rest, promise me, please."

The Alpha hums like he's considering it, and Louis hears another page flipping.

"Edward." Louis urges.

"Alright, Princess." He finally gives in. "I promise."

"Good." Louis yawns. "Are you going to come home early tomorrow?"

"Probably..." Edward trails off. "Depends on how tired I am. But I promise I'll be there for dinner."

Louis groans internally. Zayn was right. Edward works too much. "I don't care about dinner. I want you to get enough sleep."

"And I will, baby. Just not today."

"You're so stubborn."

"So I've been told."

Louis grunts in frustration, then his voice grows soft. "Come home early tomorrow, promise me."

"Louis."

"Edward."

"Fine."

"Thank you." Louis grins in victory to himself. He yawns again, longer this time.

"Go to sleep, love."

"Stay on the phone?"

"Will do."

* * *

Louis wakes up to the mumbled noise of Edward talking to someone. Guess he hadn't cut off the call yet, then. He rubs at his eyes, glancing at the time. It's six in the morning. Why would anyone work at such hour? What is wrong with Edward's employees?

He listens carefully, and they're talking about venues and structures and stuff Louis couldn't understand. He abandons the phone on his night stand while he goes to take a shower, and after getting dressed, he picks it up and sees that the call is still going on.

"Edward?" He calls out, hoping Edward is listening.

There is some shuffling. "Good morning, gorgeous."

Louis bites his lower lip, giddy. "Morning, lover. Have you had breakfast?"

"Uh, not yet."

An idea pops up in his head. "Do you want to have breakfast together?"

"You're going to come meet me?" Edward smirks, interested.

Louis picks his bag up and rushes out of the door. "Where do you want to meet?"

"I'll send you the location."

"Alright."

"Drive carefully." Edward reminds him.

"Will do. See you."

"You too."

He shoves his phone inside his pocket just as the lifts open. Once downstairs, Louis goes up to the electronic cupboard that holds all the car keys. He punches in the triplets' birthday and it opens up. He almost didn't find the key with the Hyundai logo on it. He snatches it up, then makes sure the cupboard is safely locked again before heading straight for the garage.

He's unable to contain his excitement of seeing his Alpha again as he starts the car. The Omega carefully drives out, slowing down when he reaches the gate. The guards smile at him as he passes, and it's not until ten minutes into his driving that he realises that he forgot to tell the Betas he's not having breakfast today.

He feels bad throughout his whole journey.

* * *

Louis has just finished packing for the day when his phone rings and Marcel's face comes up on his screen. He drops whatever he is doing and dashes to his table to answer the call. "Hey!"

"Hi, baby." Marcel's smooth voice greets and Louis wants to melt. "Is this a good time to talk?"

"Yeah. I'm just finishing up at the nursery. About to go back now." He presses up the phone to his ear, picking up the books he just dropped and putting them up on the shelf.

"Are you sure? I could call back later."

"No!" Louis quickly says, making his Alpha chuckle.

"Clingy." Marcel teases. "Who's picking you up today?"

Louis grabs his bag and hurries out to lock the door. "I'm actually driving today."

"Really? Why's that?"

Louis chuckles. "Edward had to leave early." The lie smoothly goes through his teeth.

"Ah, what did you take then?" Marcel asks, eager to imagine his Omega driving one of their cars.

Louis arrives at the vehicle he took this morning just in time to reply, "the Hyundai."

Marcel starts coughing. "Why did you take that one?" He asks in disbelief. "Why do we even have that car still?"

"How would I know?" Louis opens the door, tossing his bag and climbing in.

"You should've taken the Audi. It's been sitting too long in the garage."

Louis rolls his eyes. Marcel talks about his cars as if they're his children. Louis isn't much into cars, so he can't relate. "I'll take that one if I'm driving again tomorrow."

He connects the phone to the car so he could drive without cutting off the call.

"Thank you, love." Marcel replies. "I can't wait to see you this Friday."

Louis turns to mush as he remembers that his Alpha is coming back this weekend. "Me too. How long are you staying?"

"Only three days. But I think I'm going to push for four."

"Please do." Louis sighs. "I've missed you so much."

"I missed you too, baby."

* * *

Louis wakes up on Saturday morning with his head on Marcel's chest, his limbs clutching onto the Alpha like a koala. He wonders if that was his sleeping position throughout the night. Marcel doesn't look like he minds. In fact, he's holding onto Louis just as tightly.

Since Edward came home a bit early yesterday, he picked Marcel up on his way home so that Louis won't have to go through the trouble of going to the airport. The Omega had jumped on Marcel the moment he walked past the door.

He trails his fingers down Marcel's bare chest, the events of their activity last night still fresh in his mind. He's a little sore, but Louis loved the attention Marcel and Edward showered him with.

"Breakfast?" He hears Edward ask, and when he rolls over, the Alpha is standing beside the bed with a tray in his hands.

Louis sits up, grinning in all his naked glory. "What's the special occasion?" He inquires as Edward climbs on and sits in front of him.

Edward shrugs, placing the tray on his lap after crossing his legs. "Just thought you deserve it."

"Thank you." Louis murmurs, leaning forward and kissing his cheek. Edward cups his jaw, holding him in place so he could kiss him properly on the mouth.

"We've got salmon on toast with scrambled eggs." Edward announces after they've pulled back, gesturing to the breakfast. "And I made you tea."

"A man after my own heart." Louis pretends to sigh in admiration, flattening a hand on his chest.

Edward shakes his head in amusement, peeling the banana he's brought for himself. "He's still sleeping, then?" He gestures towards Marcel.

Louis nods, picking up the mug and sipping on his tea. "I guess he's tired."

"Let him sleep." Edward says, biting onto his fruit. "I'm thinking of taking a swim today, would you join me?"

Louis brightens at the idea. "Of course!"

* * *

Edward groans as he watches Louis climb out of the pool, his pair of shorts sticking to his arse. It's basically a second skin. He thought this would be a good idea; they'll take a swim, relax, and maybe Marcel will find them in here and join them, and they'll all have a good time. But now he's half hard from eyeing the delicious sight of Louis swaying his hips while he walks. Edward hates him.

"Lou, where are you going?"

"Going to the loo." Louis replies, disappearing out the door with a wet trail on the floor.

As Edward had expected, Marcel appears not long after, his eyes barely opened with his hair sticking everywhere. "Why are you two in the pool on a Saturday morning?"

Edward suppresses his smirk, swimming over to the edge of the pool and beckons Marcel forward. "Come join us."

Marcel yawns, covering his mouth. "I just woke up."

"Tired?"

"A little." He replies, smiling faintly at his brother.

Edward tilts his head up in a silent request for a kiss. Marcel's smile widens, and he bends down to peck Edward's lips.

Except that a kiss is not the only thing he gets.

He feels Edward's hands gripping at his shirt, and suddenly Marcel is tumbling forward and into the water. Thankfully, the pool is warm, but it still shocks him awake.

Marcel sputters as he breaks through the surface, brushing down his face and listening to the sound of Edward's loud cackle. "Edward!"

Louis returns to find Marcel holding Edward's head below the water.

* * *

"Marcel, you're going to spill that on my shoe. Marcel, watch it!"

"It's not going to spill, shut up."

"Excuse me, I thought I was on a date with two matured Alphas, not babysitting two boys!" Louis snaps at the pair of brothers bickering.

Edward huffs. "Marcel started it."

"Fuck you."

Louis quickly apologises to woman passing by with her kid for his Alpha's language. He turns to Edward and Marcel again and rolls his eyes. "Just kiss and make up. I don't have time for you to be fighting about ice cream."

Edward crosses his arms, glaring at his brother.

Marcel groans in annoyance, but throws his ice cream away into the nearest bin. "Fine. I'm sorry."

"I haven't got a kiss yet." Edward retorts.

"Wanker." Marcel grits out, gripping Edward's collar and pulling him forward until they're kissing.

Louis stifles his giggles when the two Alphas relax once their lips touch, and Edward has zero shame to crowd into Marcel's space. "Okay, okay, that's enough. We are surrounded by children and babies." Louis says.

"Let them watch."

"If we want to spend our date snogging, we should've just stayed home." Louis complains.

Edward rolls his eyes, but pushes his brother off. "So bossy."

"And yet you still love me." Louis grins at him with utmost innocence. "Come on, let's rent some bicycles."

"There's no lake around, is it?" Edward voices, giving Marcel a taunting look.

Marcel blushes at that, making Louis laugh again. "Fuck you, Edward. That was ages ago!"

"Still the most idiotic thing you and Harry did." Is Edward's response.

"No. No lake." Louis confirms, then turns to Marcel. "Don't worry, sweetie. I won't let you fall in."

"I hate both of you."

Louis throws his head back and laughs until his stomach hurts.

They rent three bicycles, and Louis laughs so hard while he cycles because of Marcel and Edward bickering that he almost ran over someone. He laughs louder after that, having to stop at the side just so he wouldn't fall over laughing. His Alphas have never been more fond of him.

* * *

Louis shifts in between Marcel's legs, trying to get more comfortable before he's leaning back onto the Alpha's chest again. Marcel has just finished reading him a few poems from one of the books in the library. It seems to have become their secret haven, a place only the two of them usually go. Edward and Harry rarely come here.

"Lou, can we talk?"

"Okay, what do you want to talk about?"

Marcel shifts, pulling him closer. "About Edward and you."

Louis tenses up, and Marcel's grip tightens. "Why do we need to talk about this again?"

"Zayn told me." Marcel mutters. "Lou, please. If you won't talk to him, I will. And I don't know if that's going to be pretty."

"Marcel, I let you leave. You're leaving again and I'm letting you. Because you are working. Edward works too. That's his responsibility as an adult, as the Head of the house, to provide for us. That's what _you_ do, provide for us. I'm working too, and I may contribute very little, but I work too. You can't complain that he's doing his job." He tells his Alpha.

"Lou, I spent most of the days home. Harry is home too whenever he's not working. Edward works. I get it. It doesn't mean he should leave at the crack of dawn and come back in the middle of the night. Especially since he's _always_ working."

"Marcel, I don't want to talk about this. Why are you trying to have me resent my Alpha? He's your brother."

"I'm not trying to have you hate him. I want you to realise what he's doing is wrong." Marcel says. "You need the attention and care. And he was supposed to stay and provide you with that."

"I do get attention and care." Louis protests. "He might not be here but he cares. And he's fully mine in the weekend. There is not one time that he doesn't answer my call. Whenever I ask for his attention, he's there to provide it."

"Baby, please. I just don't want you to feel abandoned. I don't want Edward to fuck up." Marcel's tone almost hold a whimper to it. "You're everything to us right now. Everything."

Louis sighs. "I don't feel abandoned. I promise. If I ever feel so, I'll talk to him about it. Just, let's drop it, please."

"Alright, fine."

* * *

Everything feels wrong after Marcel leaves for Germany. It's like, after the talk with Zayn and Marcel, Louis is starting to realise just how little he sees Edward on daily basis.

When Louis wakes up on Tuesday, Edward has already left. There's a good morning text on his phone, telling him that Edward has to leave early and that he hopes Louis is fine driving himself to work again. There's also an apology.

Edward comes back at ten that night, a little early, but Louis is tired from the day that he barely manages to hold a conversation with his Alpha before he's sleeping.

He wakes up at the same time Edward does the next day, so he joins Edward in the shower. It's rushed, but Louis is satisfied.

When they sit down for breakfast, the eggs bother Louis so much he almost yelled at the Beta to take it away. Since he doesn't really feel like eating anything after that, Louis forces some cereal down.

Edward drives him to work, and they spend almost ten minutes snogging before Edward lets him go. It doesn't make Louis feel as bad when Zayn is the one waiting for him that evening, even when he had desperately hoped that it'd be Edward.

"Did you wear a new cologne or something?" Zayn asks, his nose twitching when they settle inside the car.

Louis shakes his head with a confused frown. "No, why?"

"You smell a bit different." Zayn shrugs.

"Liam said the same thing." Louis ponders at that. "I don't know. I'm too knackered to think, to be honest."

"Straight home, then?"

"Yes, please."

Louis is extremely confused when he wakes up and Zayn is driving past the gate to the triplet's house. He didn't even notice when he fell asleep.

"What happened?" He asks.

Zayn chuckles. "I don't know, one moment you were talking, and the next you're passed out. I guess you're really tired." He stops the car and stares at his friend. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know. I think I'm fine." Louis rolls his shoulders back. "I just feel exhausted lately. Maybe I'm moping too much."

The Alpha's gaze twists into disapproval. "You should really take care of yourself. Do you need company today?"

Louis shakes his head. "I don't think so. I'm just going to lie down and sleep, probably." He smiles weakly at Zayn, leaning forward and kissing his cheek. "Thank you for taking me home."

"No problem." Zayn watches while Louis climbs out of the car, and he makes sure that the Omega is past the threshold at the entrance before he drives away.

* * *

When Louis wakes up, it's the next day. And Edward's left. It's already half past six. Louis is going to be late.

But that's not why he's jumping out of bed. His muscles ache as he dashes across the room to get to the bathroom, stumbling in front of the toilet before he's retching and emptying his stomach into the bowl. His body heaves, and his head hurts when he clamps his eyes shut so hard he's seeing stars. The first wave leaves a bitter taste in his throat, and Louis doesn't have time to wonder what's going on when he's gagging again and his knuckles turn white gripping at the edge of the toilet while his energy is being used up to vomit whatever is inside him.

Louis is crying by the third time, his body is weak and the pain is almost torturous. Nothing is coming out because he didn't have dinner but he's still gagging. He coughs slightly once he's done, going limp as he tries to blink so that he'd get a grip of what's going on.

His knees shake when he tries to stand, going to the sink to wash his mouth. He looks at the reflection staring back at him, and if Louis isn't too exhausted, he'd flinch back in surprise. He looks so pale.

Is he not well? Maybe he should take the day off.

After showering, Louis puts on Marcel's jumper and a pair of leggings. He sits on his bed and rings the nursery, telling them that he's not well and he won't be coming in today. He apologises for the inconvenience, glad that it's Nancy who answered the call, she's one of the people he's close with. She told him to rest and hoped that he'd get well soon.

Louis doesn't think he has the energy to go downstairs for breakfast, but that's what he needs. Maybe it's just gas. After all, he did skip dinner.

He calls for one of the Betas, and she gasps when she sees him.

"Louis, are you alright?" She asks, alarmed at the sight of his pale face.

The Omega shakes his head. "I don't feel well. Could you help bring my breakfast to the pantry?"

"Of course, do you have anything specific in mind?"

"Nothing with egg, please." Just thinking about it is enough to make him gag.

She looks at him worriedly. "Alright. Would you like some pills too?"

"Yeah, that'd be wonderful."

She helps him to the pantry before leaving him there so she could go downstairs to get his breakfast.

While Louis waits, he grabs for a mug and makes himself some tea. He sighs, taking a seat at the counter and sipping once. The moment the liquid hits his taste buds, Louis spits it out and drops the ceramic.

"What the fuck?" He voices to himself, wondering if he's gone crazy.

He's always taken tea with milk and no sugar. It's always been enough for him, he loves the taste of it. But now... It tasted bland. Like leaf water, nothing same of what Louis used to taste. He needs sugar in his tea all of a sudden...

Louis buries his face in his hands, willing himself not to cry. Okay, he's just having a bad day. Nothing to worry about. Just a bad day.

He leaves the broken mug and spilled tea where it is, ignoring the guilt. Going to the cupboard, he grabs another mug, fills it with water, the teabag, milk, and after a great reluctance, two spoonfuls of sugar.

He takes a seat at the counter again, his thumb toying with the handle as he stares at the mug. What is this day coming to?

Bringing the drink up to his mouth, Louis shuts his eyes and takes a sip. His blue eyes blink open when he actually likes it.

Somehow _that_ makes him burst into tears.

The Betas find him sobbing in the pantry, occasionally sipping on his tea before he continues crying. They put his breakfast on the counter, then attempt to comfort him. Two of them are already cleaning up the broken mess.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what's happening." He says in honesty, wiping at his tears. "Thank you."

They wish him well, then get going to continue doing their job. Louis is grateful for that. As much as he appreciates the comfort, he's a little embarrassed with his breakdown.

He finishes his meal quickly, then goes out to the balcony to get some air. His eyes sweep over the land, loving how green and beautiful their lawn is. He cherishes the view, grateful that he gets to have this. His gaze goes past the garden, smiling while he looks at the spot where he and Edward had their little picnic. He can't wait until the Alphas finish with their projects so he could have them all to himself again.

Louis takes a seat at one of the lounge chairs, enjoying the relaxing ambiance. He leans his head back, and all of a sudden he's asleep.

The time reads ten in the morning when he wakes up, and Louis feels a little better as he gets up from the chair.

He walks inside, intending to head to the library to read a book. He just wants to get some rest, and more sleep. Hopefully he'll feel better by tomorrow.

Louis barely makes it two steps down the stairs before he gets attacked with another wave of nausea. His foot slips, and he almost fell as he dashes away to the nearest toilet.

The sound is horrible when he retches, his breakfast spilling down into the bowl. Tears spring to his eyes, his gut wrenching while his body heaves to push its contents out.

Louis is unable to move after he empties the last bit, slumping against the wall and panting. He's spent and tired, the fatigue holding him down. A loud groan passes his throat before he's throwing his head back and curling his arms around himself.

He's always hated it when he's sick. All he wants to do is sleep and sleep until he wakes up feeling better. Maybe that's what he should do.

With a lot of struggle, Louis makes his way to the lift. He drags himself back to their room, climbing onto the bed and getting under the cover. The pillow smells heavenly as he cuddles up to it, burying his face there. The triplets' scents have somehow blended together, embedded on the bed. His body relaxes into the mattress, and Louis willingly gives in to sleep.

* * *

Louis cries for half an hour straight after he got sick again in the evening. He sits down on the cold, tiled floor and presses his face to his knees, sobbing his heart out.

Crying doesn't make him feel any better this time, even when his tears dry. And usually when he's sick, Louis would always want his mother. But she's so far away. Besides, he's now mated and bonded, so he craves his Alphas. He wishes any of his Alphas is here. Being held and listening to their soothing voice would be perfect right now.

Louis feels like crawling as he exits the bathroom, picking up his phone. The call rings for too long, but Edward eventually answers. "Hello?"

Hearing his voice instantly makes Louis burst into tears.

"Baby? Baby, what's wrong?"

"I need you. Come home, please." Louis sobs into the line, feeling all the strength he tried putting up to get through the day crumbling just like that.

Edward makes a faint, distressed sound. "Baby, I can't. I-"

"Please." He begs, ignoring the way his heart aches at the fact that Edward is trying to say no.

Silence meets him for a good five seconds.

"I'll be home right away."

Louis places the phone back onto the bedside table, wiping his tears away and snuggling under the covers while he waits.

He isn't exactly asleep, but he doesn't hear it when the door opens. His head is heavy as he feels the mattress dip, but Louis manages to gather the strength to open his eyes.

Edward is looking at him worriedly, his hand reaching out to touch Louis' forehead. He frowns when Louis' skin is cold, pale. It's not fever, then. "Hey, baby. Are you okay?"

Louis weakly shakes his head. He barely moves; he hopes Edward sees it.

"Why didn't you call sooner?" Edward gently reprimands, feeling bad for even attempting to deny the Omega his request earlier.

Louis sighs. "Was hoping I'd feel better."

Edward brushes his hair back, hating that his Omega isn't feeling well. He wishes he could make the pain go away. "Do you want to go to the doctor?"

The Omega is silent for a moment, not responding while he mulls it over. Then his eyes flicker to Edward's face again and he lifts an arm. "Just want you to hold me."

"Alright. I can do that." He bends down to kiss Louis' forehead, then gets off the bed. "Do you want some water?"

"Yes, please."

Edward disappears into the closet, his suit replaced by a loose t-shirt and a pair of shorts. He leaves the room, then reappears with a glass of water in his hand.

While Louis takes a few sips, Edward climbs on beside him. The Omega finishes half of the water, then reaches out to put it away before turning around and cuddles up to his Alpha.

"You look horrible." Edward comments while Louis presses close. He brings a hand up, brushing a finger along Louis' cheek.

Louis makes a soft sound, presumably a chuckle. "Way to flatter your Omega."

Edward smiles. "Have you taken anything?"

"The Betas gave me some pills, but I didn't take it." Louis grimaces when he remembers all the toilet trips. "I couldn't hold anything in."

Edward frowns at that. "Have you had lunch?"

"I don't feel like eating."

"Baby, you have to eat. It's dinner time now."

Louis groans. "It'll just come out again. And it hurts when I throw up. My throat hurts. I hate it." He pouts.

"But you still have to eat something." Edward sighs, his lips pressing at Louis' cheek. "Would you eat, please?"

"Okay."

Edward has the Betas make some chicken porridge for Louis and insists on feeding the Omega. Louis pouts but he opens his mouth every time Edward presses the spoonful of porridge against his lips.

Louis finishes half of it before he shakes his head. Edward stares at him with a wary look, but he complies. He goes to send the bowl and glasses to the pantry, and when he comes back, Louis is under the covers again.

"We should go to the hospital." Edward suggests as he settles next to Louis, embracing the Omega.

"I'll be fine." Louis murmurs. "I'm already feeling better with you here."

Edward kisses his forehead, lingering for a long time. "Sleep, get some rest."

Louis nods, humming. He loves the way Edward holds him. "Thank you for coming home."

"I'm sorry I didn't do it earlier."

"It wasn't your fault. You didn't know."

Edward shifts a bit, burying his face into Louis' hair. "I should've known."

"Thank you. I love you." Louis says, his arms wrapping around Edward.

"I love you too."

* * *

The Omega jerks up in bed, his feet touching the floor moments before he's already at the other side of the room, dropping onto his knees.

He is panting on the floor after that, forehead pressed against his arm when he feels warmth next to him and then Edward is rubbing up and down his back.

Having Edward there lessens the pain, and when he starts heaving again, he knows Edward is with him, and it feels slightly bearable.

The Alpha carries him back to bed later on. If Louis has the energy, he would laugh at the expression on Edward's face. He looks as if Louis is on the verge of death.

"Hospital, please." The Alpha sounds like he's begging.

"No, I'll be fine. Please, I promise." Louis croaks. "What time is it?"

Edward grunts. "Five."

"You need to get ready for work."

"No fucking way."

Louis chuckles, somehow managing to sit after pushing himself up on trembling arms. He cups Edward's face, kissing his cheek. "Baby, I'll be okay."

"Lou, I don't want to leave you like this."

"I promise I'll call if I need anything." Louis says, his hands sliding down to Edward's neck. "Don't worry too much."

Edward kisses him on the mouth, gentle and loving. "I love you so much. You know that, right?"

He does. "I do."

"Right, so I'm staying with you today."

"The faster you finish your work, the faster you can come home to me." Louis tries to reason. He doesn't want to hold Edward back. He's not dying.

"You're so stubborn." Edward sighs.

Louis nods. "That's why I'm your Omega."

"Promise me you'll call right away if there's anything." Edward 's green eyes burn into his own, urging him.

He kisses the Alpha, nodding. "I will."

"Alright. I'll be back by five."

"I'm probably just going to sleep the whole day." Louis says, already getting comfortable on the bed.

"Get enough rest." Edward pinches his nose, chuckling when Louis whines. "I love you."

* * *

When Louis wakes up, he's still a little nauseous. But there aren't any urges to get sick, so Louis lets himself relax in bed.

Five minutes later, he's ready to start the day. Louis climbs off and does some stretching, already feeling better but he's still uneasy. He's bending down to pick up his phone when he sees it, and the device almost drops from his grip.

There's red on the bed. Blood. Actual blood.

It's a tiny spot, smudged at the sheet but it is still visible. Louis is confused for a moment. Why is there blood? Where did it come from?

He finds more on his pants, and at his hole. And for a moment Louis is scared, but it's only a little blood. It couldn't be anything serious, can it?

He doesn't think about it, focusing on taking a shower. Right as he steps out of the shower cubicle, Louis makes a run for the toilet bowl. His body is already starting to get used to it, but it's still unpleasant as he gags and fills the bowl with disgusting contents of his insides.

Louis is more annoyed than tired at this point, but he's still affected by the fatigue. He makes his way out and puts his clothes on, walking back to the bed with his hands on his hips.

He'll need to clean the blood before Edward sees it.

Louis strips the fitted sheet off the mattress, getting a Beta to help him clean it and making her swear to secrecy. She doesn't seem like she can't keep a secret, so Louis is assured that Edward won't know. She also helps him put on a new one, and Louis is thankful for her.

He's more energetic this morning, so he manages to go down to the dining room for his breakfast.

"Louis?" One of the Betas calls for him as he sits down at the table.

He looks up and smiles. It's Aly, one of the girls he's made friends with. "Yeah?"

The Beta holds a mug in her hold. "We heard you're not well. You kept getting sick, didn't you?"

"Yeah, love. Wasn't pleasant at all. I feel like I'm gonna have to be ready to make a trip to the loo at any point of the day."

"Well, when my sister was pregnant, she got really bad morning sickness. And drinking tea with ginger helps." She puts the mug down on the table. "Maybe you could give it a try? I hope it'd make you feel better."

"Thank you, Aly. I hope this works. I don't think I can do this much longer." He chuckles, reaching for the mug.

Aly smiles.

Louis doesn't wait to take a sip. The ginger is quite strong, but it's not bad. "It's refreshing." He murmurs, taking another sip and feeling his insides settling down. "I appreciate this. Thank you."

"Enjoy your breakfast." She chirps, already leaving him to it.

Louis finds it easier for him to swallow down the food after drinking the tea. He'll have to ask her to make it again if his nausea keeps occurring.

He could only squeeze in a half toast and more tea before he feels full. Louis sighs, taking the last sip of his ginger tea and leans back in his chair.

His phone lights up, and he sees that it's a notification from Instagram. Apparently, Harry has posted a story and tagged him. Louis grins, replying with an "I miss you" and a heart emoji before he decides to scroll down his feed.

He comes across a picture of a baby and coos. Apparently, his friend's sister just gave birth. Louis can't wait to have one of his own.

He stares.

" _When my sister was pregnant, she got really bad morning sickness._ "

Louis feels his head spinning. It feels like the world has come to a halt.

Is he pregnant? Louis feels a lump in his throat at the question alone.

He got his heat, he didn't take his suppressant, and birth control was never in the question. Recently he started getting sick. And he's always tired, not to mention the spotting this morning.

Louis gets up, almost falling over but steadying himself by gripping onto the chair. He drags himself to the living room, making sure he's comfortable on the couch before pulling up his phone.

His fingers tremble while he looks up pregnancy symptoms.

* * *

Louis tiptoes along the aisle, looking around and hoping that nobody he knows is here. It'd be really awkward to explain, and he doesn't want anyone to find out what he's doing yet.

After making sure the coast is clear, Louis starts assessing the types of pregnancy test they have to sell. He spends ten minutes in front of the shelf. But eventually, he ends up buying three different kinds.

He chose a really expensive one, then one with a normal price, and a cheap one.

Louis pays with cash, not wanting the triplets to track the transaction.

The drive home is careful, but he's still speeding in his rush. The radio is not even on. He's too busy listening to the sound of his racing heartbeat to notice.

When the engine dies, the car is not parked properly, but Louis doesn't care. The Omega throws himself out of the door, running up the stairs before heading straight for the lift.

Louis makes sure that the door is locked although it's highly positive that no one is going to come in. Then he sits in the bathroom, ignoring how cold the floor is beneath his skin as he stares at the three packages in front of him.

He's still having a hard time trying to comprehend that he's seated in the bathroom, about to be taking three pregnancy tests that are probably going to change his life forever.

He's just one step away from knowing whether or not there is a life growing inside him. Minutes from this point, he might find out that they're going to have a baby.

If he happens to be pregnant, then in nine months he's going to be a mother. The triplets are going to be fathers. And if he's not, then surely it's going to be hard to get over the disappointment. After all, they've never really sat and talked about their family planning.

Whatever, he should just take the tests first.

He trembles as he unpacks all three.

Louis follows the instructions with his heart thundering in his chest the whole time. He's restless as he waits after he's done. It says to allow fifteen minutes before checking, but Louis gives it twenty just to be sure.

When his phone rings to sign that the time is up, Louis almost has a heart attack.

He feels like he can't breathe as he checks the cheapest one first. It doesn't quite register yet that there are two lines there staring back at him. His eyes stick to the lines for so long that his vision goes out of focus.

Louis' eyes water as he puts it down, moving on to check the next one.

There's a positive sign in the indicator, bright and clear as it can be. Louis almost drops it, feeling his heart kick-starting in his chest.

'Pregnant,' the last one says.

The stick hits the floor at the same time Louis bursts into tears.

* * *

"Lou?" He hears Zayn's faint voice calling, and Louis sobs harder, already growing to his feet the moment Zayn appears.

"What's wrong?" Zayn asks, panicked. He rushes towards the Omega, tugging at Louis' arm and pulling him into his embrace the moment he reaches him.

Louis' body heaves in his hold. "I'm pregnant, Zayn. I'm pregnant." He pauses for a moment to breathe, then his wails get louder.

The Alpha is torn between his feelings. He's happy to hear the news, but confused as to why the Omega sounds so devastated. "Isn't that a good news...?" He trails off, peeking down at Louis. "But these aren't happy tears, are they?"

Louis pulls back and his nose is red, face flushed and wet. "My Alphas are not even here! Two of them are out of the country! What's the use?" He weeps some more, his hands curled up against Zayn's chest. "You're the first person I told!"

The Alpha presses his lips together. He remembers how emotional Niall was during his pregnancy, but he can't afford to have Louis see him laughing. The Omega would probably behead him. Instead, he clears his throat and tightens his embrace. "Hey, come on. Don't be sad."

"How could I not?" Louis croaks, using Zayn's shirt to wipe his snot. He ignores the Alpha's disgusted sounds. "I don't want Edward to know before the others. I want them to find out at the same time. I want to look at their faces and cry because I'm so happy, and they'll hold me and tell me that they can't wait to be fathers-"

Zayn hushes him as the Omega's emotions overcome him until he's unable to speak. "It's alright, it's alright." He flattens his hand on Louis' back, using his free hand to brush down Louis' hair. "The day will come. You just have to wait a little."

"What if they don't want kids yet?" Louis wonders aloud, then proceeds to soak Zayn's shirt with more tears.

The Alpha feels really bad for wanting to laugh, but there's no way those three won't want kids. "Of course they'd want kids. They love you so much. They want to start a family with you."

"You don't know that."

"Edward's my best friend, yeah? I know him." Zayn pats his back, trying to persuade him to stop crying. "Everything will be fine."

Louis nods, his sobs ceasing before he's completely quiet except for occasional sniffs. It's uncomfortable how wet the fabric is, but he rests his cheek on Zayn's shoulder anyway. "What did it feel like, knowing you were going to be a father?"

Zayn chuckles. "I felt like I was the luckiest man on Earth. I was so happy that I felt like nothing could bring me down at that moment."

Louis smiles at that. "How did Niall tell you?"

"He didn't. During dinner, the table was empty. And when Liam asked, Niall dropped like, five positive pregnancy tests on the table." Zayn laughs. "Me and Liam thought they were thermometers, and we were worried our Omega had gone bonkers. But after we took a look, I swear Liam was sobbing."

The Omega pulls back. "That's cute."

"Yeah. I'm sure your story will be better. So don't worry." He assures, grinning as he helps fix Louis' hair before wiping at his tears. "You should see a doctor soon."

Louis hesitates, biting on his lips. He's scared. God, he's so scared. The result will just further confirm how real this is. And he's scared of that, because it's not certain how his life would be affected. But right now, he has to go and get whatever help that he needs. Louis looks up at Zayn, feeling bad for wanting to ask. But he does it, anyway. "Could you come with me?"

* * *

"Congratulations, you are indeed pregnant."

Louis had expected that, secretly he probably had been hoping for that, but upon hearing the confirmation, from a doctor nonetheless, he starts crying again. His eyes hurt from how much he's cried in the past hours, yet he can't stop.

Zayn places a hand on his shoulder, a silent comfort and support. "I'm sorry, he's a little emotional right now."

The doctor smiles. "I understand. Are you the father, then?"

"No. God, no." Zayn laughs. "I'm just a family friend. His Alphas are unable to come."

Louis seems to be sobbing harder at that, causing the doctor to give him a look of sympathy.

Once Louis has calmed down enough to pay attention to what she's saying, the doctor prescribes him with vitamins and medications to strengthen his womb and provide him with the energy and nutrients that he needs at this stage of the pregnancy.

"If we're counting it right, you're already at four weeks." She says, lowering her glasses as she reads at her notes. "So, I'd recommend you to start finding someone and schedule your first visit. That'd be at your eighth week."

The rest of the meeting goes by like a dream, as if he can only see what's happening but he's not there. He hears Zayn thanking the doctor, yet he can't bring himself to say anything. There's no protest at all when Zayn gently touches his arm, prompting him to stand up so he could lead Louis away.

The waterworks start again in the car.

"It should be my Alphas that come with me." Louis sobs as Zayn pulls the car out of the parking space. "They should be here, they should be the first ones to know. You're not even my Alpha. You don't deserve to deal with me being an emotional mess. All I do is cry!"

Zayn laughs. "It's okay, babe. Niall was worse than you." He reaches out and pats at Louis' thigh. "Edward is my best friend, and you're close to it. Of course I'll take care of you."

"Thank you, Zayn."

"You're welcome, babe."

"Zayn?" Louis croaks, his eyes still red and tears still running down his face.

"Yeah?"

"Can we go to your house?" Louis asks, reaching for a tissue and wiping at his face.

Zayn looks away from the road to give him a smile. "Of course."

"Thank you."

"No problem." Zayn murmurs. "So, when do you think you're going to tell them?"

"When they're all here." Louis responds, reaching for more tissues.

"Are you sure?" Zayn asks. He knows that that's what Louis said. But he didn't think the Omega would go through with it. "Marcel still doesn't have an exact date, and Harry would be gone for a few more weeks."

"Then I'll wait."

"What if Edward finds out?"

Louis smiles sadly. "It'd be a miracle if he does."

* * *

Surprisingly, Louis doesn't cry as he tells Niall. But he's not exactly smiling either. So Zayn helps him out, telling Niall about the whole situation, and Louis appreciates being surrounded by Niall's comforting scent and arms. Niall raises his eyebrows when Louis tells him that he takes tea with sugar now that he's pregnant, and Louis cracks a genuine smile for the first time since he found out he's pregnant.

After some cookies and laughter that Niall managed to pull out of him to cheer him up, Zayn sends him home.

Edward keeps his promise. By quarter past five, he's already climbing up into the entrance hall. He's quiet as he does so, not expecting Louis to be anywhere but in bed.

He opens the door to the bedroom and finds Louis sitting at the edge of the mattress, his face buried in his hands. He closes the door, dropping his bag and strolling over to his Omega. "Hey." He says softly.

Louis lets out an exhale, smiling as he looks up at him. "Hi." He still doesn't look well, weak from all the vomiting and tired from all the crying. He hopes Edward doesn't ask.

"Feeling better?" Edward wonders, his eyes following Louis' eyes as the Omega grows to his feet in front of Edward. Louis lets out a soft sigh of relief. His Alpha just thinks he's not well.

Louis nods, his body relaxing as his arms wrap around Edward's neck. "I took some pills, and Aly gave me ginger tea. It helped a lot."

The Alpha kisses him, softly, sweetly. It makes Louis relax, his lips stretching into the kiss. "That's great. I was just about to bite everyone's head off in the office. Can't stop thinking about you."

"Hmm, did you?" Louis teases, connecting their lips again. "I'm fine, I promise."

Edward nods, his hands holding at Louis' sides. "Good."

"I'm happy you're back early." He leans forward into his chest. "We can have dinner together."

The Alpha's hand runs through his hair, stroking it back while his free arm curls around Louis' petite figure.

"Do you want to go freshen up first?" Louis wonders, pulling back slightly.

He receives a grin. "Yes, but only if you join me."

Louis rolls his eyes at that. "I might get sick on you."

"Should I take my chances?"

"I don't think so."

Edward sighs. "Fine. I won't be long."

* * *

"I'm sorry, what?" Louis is going to get a headache.

Edward ducks his head, embarrassed. "I'm really sorry, but it's important."

Louis needs a moment to brain this. No, actually, he needs a whole day until he can properly brain this. "Italy?"

"Yeah..." The Alpha trails off, nodding.

"How long?"

"Just two days." Edward says. "Do you think they would mind if you take another leave?"

Louis blinks in surprise. "Wait, what?"

Edward pauses, his cutlery hanging in mid-air. "You're coming with me, right?"

Is it safe for him to travel? He's heard that some people discourages flight travel during the first trimester. Louis has never really known if that's true or not. Maybe he should talk to Liam about it. "Can I have time to think first?"

Edward raises his eyebrows, as if he hasn't been expecting that answer. But he gives Louis a reassuring smile regardless. "Of course."

"Thank you."

Louis' thoughts quietly go back to what Zayn said. Can Edward tell if he's pregnant? Will he find out before Louis tells them?

He's already discarded all the pregnancy tests, not wanting to risk keeping it anywhere just in case Edward finds it. But he's just wondering. Zayn and Liam said his smell was different last week, and if they can detect the change in his scent, why can't his Alphas?

But Edward doesn't look like he notices anything different.

Louis doesn't know if that's better or worse.

* * *

"Congratulations, mate! I knew it!"

Louis has a tiny grin on his face. "Thank you, Li!" He clears his throat. "None of my Alphas knows yet, so I hope you can keep quiet for now."

Liam falls silent. "Oh. Why?"

"Won't feel right to tell them over the phone." He thinks of Harry and Marcel. "And I want all of them to find out at the same time."

"Right. I understand." Liam replies. "Your secret is safe with me."

"I do have a question, though."

"Shoot. I'll be happy to help you with anything. You just have to say it." Of course he would. Liam, the puppy with a heart too big.

"Edward is asking me to come with him to Italy. Is it safe for me? I mean, the flight isn't that long, and we're going by a private jet." He asks, genuinely curious.

Liam makes a pondering sound. "What are your symptoms so far?"

"Well, other than spending half of the day trying to vomit my intestines out, I'm really exhausted for no reason." Louis tries to think of other things he went through. "And I drink tea with sugar. Unbelievable."

The Alpha on the line laughs quietly. "Are those all?"

"Mood swings." Louis regretfully says. "It's probably the worst."

Liam laughs louder. "Well, it's entirely up to you." He finally says. "Most people avoid flight travel during the first trimester because their nausea and fatigue is too much to handle. But if you could, then just go for it."

"Oh. So, there's no risk for miscarriage and stuff?"

"No, not unless you have problems with your womb, if it's weak or if there are any serious complications, then maybe you need to be careful. But other than that, you're okay."

Louis brightens, that means he can go with Edward to Italy.

* * *

Louis can _not_ go. He's been throwing up so much that he doesn't think there's anything for him to throw up, but his body continues heaving and his throat hurts and it's so tiring; Louis is ready to die.

"I think it's food poisoning." Louis tries to tell Edward when the Alpha urges him for hospital. That one is a big no. If they go, then Edward is absolutely going to find out. "Maybe we should have Liam come over and check up on me?" The Omega suggests. Liam promised to keep his secret.

"Okay, let's do that. I'll call him now."

* * *

"Food poisoning." Liam confirms, giving Louis a death glare when Edward looks away from him. Louis is certain he's going to receive a lecture once Edward leaves. "Louis needs a lot of rest, and a lot of water."

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Edward asks the Omega. "I can try and postpone the meeting."

His heart flutters at the thought of Edward doing that for him. "No, you don't have to. It's just two days, yeah?" It'd be miserable, but Louis can survive two days.

"Fine, fine." Edward groans. "Just please, take care. I'm going to ask Zayn to take care of you."

"Um.." Liam says, but Edward ignores him.

"Or Liam can." The Alpha turns back to his friend. "You'd do that, won't you, Liam?" Liam only glares in response, but Edward seems to take that as a yes. "See?"

Louis presses a hand to his mouth to hide his smile when Liam makes the action of choking Edward from behind. "Alright."

"I'll be back soon." Edward walks over, kissing his forehead and pressing their lips together. "I love you."

"I love you too."

The Alpha gives his mate another longing look, then shares a departing hug with Liam before he kisses Louis one last time and leaves.

Liam waits at least three minutes to make sure that Edward's really gone before he points an accusing finger at the grinning Omega. "You!" He scolds, making Louis giggle. "What kind of a mess did you just pull me into?"

"Oh come on, Liam." Louis pouts. "He can't know yet."

Liam sits at the edge of the bed, exasperated. "What an idiot! He didn't even notice how you smell!"

"Is it obvious?" Louis wonders.

"Not yet, it's not strong enough. But it's there if an Alpha pays attention." Liam counts something on his fingers. "By next week, people who know how a pregnant Omega smells like are going to start noticing."

"The other day, you said I smell different. Did you know by then?"

Liam grins. "I suspected it. But none of you look like you're hiding anything, so I sort of figured out that maybe you didn't find out yet."

Louis places a hand on his lower tummy, still as flat as ever with only his tiny pudge there. It feels weird to be doing that. "How did you feel when Niall first told you that you were going to be a father?"

The Alpha makes a weird sound, pure happiness on his face. "You can't imagine how happy I was." He brings his legs up so he could cross them on the bed. "For a moment, I swear my heart stopped beating, and I can't hear anything else. And then I was crying. I remember wanting to kiss Niall's feet."

Louis' eyes are shiny with tears as he smiles at the story. "I hope I can make my Alphas that happy." He whispers, heart already stuttering at the thought.

"I'm pretty sure Marcel is going to cry." Liam says. "Zayn and I had a bet."

Louis bursts into quiet laughter. "I can't wait to tell them."

"Are you going to tell your Mum, at least?"

Louis hesitates. "I think I'll do that once it gets past the risky stage." It sounds like a question. "And I'd want my Alphas to know first."

"Right, that's a wise choice. Niall was like that too. Said he didn't want to jinx it." Liam shrugs. "So, have you thought about choosing your practitioner? You have four more weeks before your first visit."

"I don't know..." Louis trails off. "I have a feeling that my Alphas would only settle for the best for their pup."

Liam sniggers. "You're right. I can already see Edward going berserk if you don't get the best practitioner in the country."

Both of them cackle.

"Would you help me?"

"Of course, Lou."

* * *

It doesn't truly dawn on him how alone he is until two hours after Liam left. The house is so quiet.

He follows Liam's advice to lessen the severity of his nausea. The Betas are taken off guard when he refuses all extravagant food they usually serve him, and instead demands bread and water. They fuss around him a bit, wondering if he's okay and why is he eating so little.

Louis tells them that he's not too well, and the questions and concern seem to settle down. Though, he notices how they still look at him weird. It's mostly amusing.

When he's too bored after resting to recover his energy from getting sick, he goes down to the kitchen where he's closest with most of the Betas there. They accept him with open arms, letting him sit there while they work. Louis listens to their stories about the things that happen during their daily tasks, and how sometimes they'd forget to do something Edward told them to and the chaos that ensued because they only had an hour before the Alpha would return. Louis laughs when they tell him the stories of the triplets in the past years before Louis came around. The things that he heard only made him love them even more, and he misses them so much it physically hurts.

The moment comes when a group of Betas suddenly starts to approach Louis where he's sitting. And then the ones he's talking to fall silent too, just sharing an apprehensive look with each other before they stare at Louis.

"What's going on?" He asks, curious as to why they are behaving like this.

"Um, sir.." One of the Betas says, worry etched upon his face. He's looking at Louis as if he's a little scared of bringing it up, but it seems like all of them have something in mind. Louis bites back his tongue from correcting the Beta to just call him by his name. "Mary was cleaning the other day."

Mary herself steps up to continue. "I was a little clumsy, and I dropped the plastic bag before I could tie it up." She presses her lips together. "And, I found some pregnancy tests."

Louis silently curses his past self. He didn't think that the Betas would find it. In his hurry to get rid of the evidences, Louis had just discarded them in the garbage bin in one of the guest rooms. Edward would never find it there, but apparently the Betas did.

"Please don't tell them." Louis bites his lower lip.

"So, you're pregnant?"

Louis nods.

A loud cheer carries through the kitchen, startling the Omega.

"But they don't know yet!" Louis quickly says to quiet them down, hoping none of them would accidentally blurt out to his Alphas. "So, don't say anything. I'm going to tell them once all of them are home."

They agree to keep his secret. And then each of them gives him a hug, congratulating him. Louis' day is a little better when they give him ice cream too.

"You knew, didn't you?" Louis asks when Aly sits down next to him, his eyes narrowed.

She shrugs, her innocence clearly feigned. "Your morning sickness is really bad. I already suspected the moment we knew you kept getting sick."

"Well, thank you. Your ginger tea really helped. It made me feel less like dying." He sends her a grateful smile.

"It's going to get worse before it completely goes away." She snorts.

Louis groans. "Please don't scare me. It's already too much trying to get through this day. How do people do this?"

"Don't be so dramatic. You'll be fine. The first trimester is always the worst. But it'll die down in your second one." Ingrid, one of the senior Betas cuts in from her counter.

"Well, I followed Liam's advice and I already feel better. I hope it doesn't get worse for the week."

* * *

Louis pads into the bedroom, his eyes falling onto the empty bed. Something like pain grips at his heart, and he tries not to feel too emotional at the fact that he's alone again. He's slowly starting to get used to falling asleep on his own regardless how lonely he feels. But he doesn't know how it'd be not to have Edward sliding into bed later.

As he climbs on, Louis pushes away the heavy feeling in his chest. He grabs his phone and opens up Harry's contact name. He wonders what his Alpha is doing.

Harry doesn't answer, so Louis tries again. He sighs when it goes into voicemail.

It only takes three rings for Marcel to pick up the phone when Louis calls him. "Hey, baby."

"Hello." Louis replies, already feeling better upon hearing his Alpha's voice. "How was your day?"

"It was fine. One day closer to coming back to you."

Louis' nose crinkles in amusement. "That's so corny, Marcel."

The Alpha laughs. "How was yours?"

"It was fine. Quite boring." Louis makes a dismissive sound. "What are you doing, then?"

"Just watching the telly. I think I'm going to turn in a bit early tonight. I don't even understand this show I'm watching." Marcel complains.

"I miss you." Louis says after he quiets down from his giggle.

"I miss you too, baby." Marcel laments. "Can't wait to have you in my arms."

"Do you have a confirmed date?"

"I'm not really sure. It depends on how fast I can get the matters settled here. If they get things right, I can leave early." Marcel tells him. "This project is quite a big one, but I really hate how involved we are in it."

Louis feels the same too. "I know. I can't wait until you'll be home again."

"Yeah, me too."

Louis hears a door closing in the background, and then a faint voice speaks up. "I expected you to be naked." He barely heard it.

The Omega feels his heart stops beating. Someone is with Marcel in his hotel room. "Marcel?" He calls, trying not to jump to conclusion. "Is someone with you?"

The silence stretches for too long before Marcel replies, guilty and nervous. "Yeah."

Louis feels like passing out all of a sudden. He's thankful that he's already in bed. If he was standing up, surely his knees would have given out. "Wha-? I don't.."

"It's not what you think, I promise." Marcel rushes out the words. Louis hears a soft chuckle, and he feels taunted.

"Marcel, I.." The Omega wants to cry.

"Baby, come on. Whatever you're thinking, it's rubbish. I promise, I swear."

There is some shuffling where Marcel makes an offended, angry sound and then Louis can tell that the phone has changed hands. "Got you, baby."

Louis gasps, holding a hand to his mouth. "Edward?"

"Told you whatever you were thinking is rubbish." The Alpha laughs while Marcel complains in the background.

"You idiot!" The Omega shouts into the phone. For a split second, it felt like the world was crumbling on him. His hands are still trembling. He doesn't know whether to laugh or cry. "I was so scared!" He settles for the latter, bursting into tears.

"Oh shit." Edward breathes, guilty. "I'm sorry, baby. I was just teasing you."

"Well, it's not funny!" He snaps, his voice breaking. He's sure in any other circumstances, it'd be something they can laugh about. But he's feeling really lonely and the thought of his Alpha being in another country while having another person in his hotel room really bothered him. Not to mention he's already feeling shitty about getting sick every three seconds.

"I'm so sorry." Edward says quietly, full of regret. "I didn't think you'd react like this."

"Now you've done it." Louis hears Marcel mutters.

Louis doesn't talk for a minute or two, just crying.

"Louis." Edward sounds like he's struggling not to hit himself. "That was a dick move. Please stop crying, baby? You know none of us would ever cheat on you. That would be the biggest mistake any of us could ever make."

"How would I know that, you dick? You just put the idea in my head!"

"Well, that was stupid. I'm an idiot. I'm sorry." Edward sighs. "You know you're the only person for us, right?"

Louis sniffs, his tears starting to dry. "Hmm." He says.

"I'm sorry, yeah?" Edward says, softer this time, another genuine apology.

"Okay." He mumbles. "I'm sorry for over reacting. It's really hard being away from you."

"No, baby, don't apologise. You weren't." Edward replies. "I hate being away from you too."

Hearing him say that just makes Louis miss him even more.

"I'll pass you back to Marcel, yeah?"

"Okay."

"I love you." Edward whispers.

Louis smiles at his tone. "I love you too." And then the phone has switched hands again

"My brother is such a twat." Marcel grumbles, pissed that Louis was upset. The Omega can guess that the two Alphas are probably glaring at each other.

"I know." Louis sighs. "Why is he with you, anyway?"

"Apparently he misses me."

"Well, lucky him." Louis pouts.

"And lucky me." Marcel teases. "The flight's not that long, you know? Don't you want to come over to Germany?"

"You're talking as if I don't have responsibilities to get to." Louis drawls, thinking about his job. "So, what, how does Edward go to work?"

Marcel snorts. "You would never believe. He's going to leave early, and then come back to me after he's done."

"He really misses you, then."

"I do not!" Edward protests.

"Your meeting tomorrow is in Italy, and you're with me in Germany." Marcel responds to Edward.

"Doesn't prove anything."

The Omega giggles. For a moment, it feels like his Alphas are here with him, and it's just another night before they go to sleep. "Stop bickering."

"I actually don't have any meeting on Sunday. So I might be coming home this weekend." Marcel tells Louis.

"Really?" Louis' heart soars at that.

"Yeah. At least you won't be alone when Edward goes to Dubai."

Louis tenses up. "What?"

A faint smack.

"Oh.. He hasn't told you yet..." Marcel trails off, suffering through the slap Edward delivered to his arm.

Of course. What are the odds? One of his Alphas comes back, another one leaves.

"I'm going to sleep." Louis whispers instead, all energy sucked out of him at the news. "I'm tired. Goodnight, Marcel."

"Lou."

"I love you."

He doesn't wait for Marcel's response before cutting off the call and dropping his phone aimlessly on the bed. Louis gets comfortable under the duvet, his cheek pressed against the pillow before he starts soaking it with his tears.

Why do his Alphas keep leaving him?

His phone vibrates. Once. Twice. It doesn't stop.

He wishes he could ignore it. He knows those notifications are from Edward, and in another universe, Louis would probably have more strength to ignore him.

**Edward:** I wanted to tell you. 

**Edward:** I didn't know how to. You were already upset. 

**Edward:** I'm sorry. 

**Edward:** I fucked things up, didn't I? 

**Edward:** Lou 

**Edward:** Baby, please. 

**Edward:** Baby, I'm sorry. 

Louis types out a reply, then turns off his phone so he could cry himself to sleep without any distraction.

_Let's talk when you get back. Goodnight._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sort of hate how much crying happened in this, but meh. What did you think about the chapter? Leave me a comment and a kudo if you haven't! Love you! Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> Love, Rose xx


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was hoping I could make it for this story's birthday, but nope. You know me, I always take too long to proofread and still end up with tons of mistakes. Yeah, I'm trying to embrace that part of myself. And I'll be honest, I've checked this three times, but my mind keeps going elsewhere. So I'm sorry for the mistakes that go unnoticed. Feel free to point them out.
> 
> I updated this in a rush. Hope everything's well!
> 
> I still haven't replied to a single comment but thank you so much for the lovely words. I love you guys so much! I'll try to reply to them later ❤️
> 
> Anyway, enjoy this chapter! Sorry for the late update!

**a·ban·don**

_/əˈbandən/_

to cease to support or look after (someone); desert. 

  


  


  


"Mr Tomlinson?" A tiny voice calls as Louis settles down in his chair.

He puts on a sweet smile before he even turns to the little girl standing by his table, almost hiding at the corner of it. "Lux, what's up, love?" Louis asks in a quiet, gentle tone. He subtly beckons her to come forward.

Her guarded demeanour falls away as she takes a step towards him, leaving the corner of the table that shielded her from his view. She still looks uncertain as she stops in front of him, her tiny foot poking at the floor and she keeps her head down when she speaks. "Are you not well?"

The Omega beams at her concern. He did have a few toilet trips here and there during class when he needed to get sick, but overall he's fine. He needs to ask Liam for some pills to help with his nausea. He can't have his students thinking he's fallen ill. "I'm alright. My stomach just feels funny, that's it." He reassures her, almost wanting to chuckle at how worried she looks. She's a very thoughtful child.

"Would you like a hug? Mummy always give me hugs whenever I'm not well." She wonders, genuinely upset that her teacher is not in his best condition.

Louis coos. "Of course you can, dear." He bends down a little in his chair, opening his arms wide. Lux brightens, already running into his embrace with her tiny hands wrapped tightly around his neck.

"Get well soon, Mr Tomlinson." She grins when she pulls back, a tooth missing at the front.

"Thank you, love. I already feel better." He kisses her forehead, then nods at the door. "Go on, now. Your mother might be worried."

Lux pats his wrist twice before she leaves with a big smile and a small wave. The Omega watches her go and imagines if his first child is a girl. It'd be so cute to have a little one with green eyes and a beautiful smile like her fathers. Her tiny voice would fill the house whenever she'd giggle during their playtime, and he already knows that she'd have the triplets wrapped tightly around her finger and have them get her whatever she wants. She'd be spoiled rotten.

Louis shivers to himself, eager at the thought of seeing his Alphas being fathers. He can't wait to let them know about his pregnancy and see their reactions.

When the clock signals that it's almost five in the evening, Louis finishes whatever work he has left before starting to pack up. He makes sure he doesn't leave anything behind before locking up as usual.

"Hi." Louis greets the waiting Alpha the moment he arrives outside.

"Done already?" The Alpha responds with a raise of his eyebrow, lifting his arm to look at his watch. "You're early today."

"Not really in the mood to stay for too long." Louis shrugs, staying where he is with an appointed stare at the white shaft trapped in between the Alpha's lips.

"Right, sorry." Zayn shakes his head, finally realising his mistake once he noticed that Louis is making no move to approach him. Sometimes Zayn forgets that Louis is pregnant and still smokes around him. The Alpha gives him an apologetic face, taking one last drag before he rids the cigarette.

"S'alright." Louis says, waiting until the last puff of smoke has disappeared before he walks up to Zayn. "Can we go and get ice cream? I want cookie dough." He requests as he links his arm with the Alpha's, his action prompting both of them to start heading to the car.

The Alpha's face lights up at the mention of ice cream. "Yeah? Could do with those too."

"Yes!" Louis cheers, releasing him so he could run to the car with excitement.

They chat the whole way to the parlour, laughter filling the car every now and then to drown the faint sound of the radio. Zayn isn't particularly a funny person, but often when they share their thoughts, the Alpha could come up with some hilarious jokes that can make Louis laugh until he cries.

The Omega is currently laughing so hard that he almost feels like he can't stop. He places a hand on his belly as he wipes his tears. Zayn looks extremely proud for the joke he just made.

"That's the funniest thing you have ever said!" Louis sputters, pressing a hand to his mouth in hope to muffle his laughter.

"Why, thank you." Zayn grins, his eyes locked on the road again as they near their destination.

Louis sighs heavily when he's finally calmed, and Zayn gives him an amused look before he focus on driving to find parking.

Once the car is properly parked inside the provided space, Zayn cuts off the engine and both of them climb out. The Alpha makes sure that the doors are locked, then he walks up to Louis, wrapping an arm around his shoulders before they head over to the parlour.

The bell rings when they enter, and Louis proceeds to take a seat while Zayn goes straight for the counter.

"How's your morning sickness?" Zayn asks later once they're settled down with a cup of ice cream in their hands.

Louis doesn't respond yet, enjoying the sweet taste in his mouth. Then he looks at Zayn and groans. "Don't even remind me. It's the worst in the morning and in the evening." He grumbles. "But at least it's not that bad during the day. I could still get some work done. I want to ask Liam for those pills that help."

"If it gets too much, you should just stay home and rest." Zayn advises.

Louis pokes at his ice cream with his spoon. "I was planning to quit my job, actually."

Zayn doesn't even bat an eyelash. "Cool. About time, anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"It means that you can finally get some break from responsibilities and just focus on taking care of yourself. You need a lot of rest." Zayn puts down his cup to wipe at his mouth. "You look like you're three minutes from death every time I see you."

Louis' mouth drops open. "That's not true! Do I look like I'm dying right now?"

"Yes." There was absolutely no hesitation on Zayn's part.

Louis throws him a crumpled tissue, but Zayn catches it with ease. "But I don't know." Louis sags into the chair. "I told them I'll quit when we have kids. But there are no kids yet."

"But you're too tired to do anything." Zayn points out. "It's better for you to stay home. There are a lot of risks you're taking if you keep working."

"But staying at home would kill me! What is there to do? I would die from boredom!"

Zayn is already used to how dramatic Louis is, so he isn't even fazed. "Find a hobby, or something. I don't know, ask Niall."

Louis leans forward curiously. "Did Niall quit his job when he was pregnant too?"

"Yeah. We didn't want anything to happen to him." Zayn explains. "It was his choice too. There's nothing wrong with it."

"I know. I just don't like the idea of fully relying on them, especially when I still can work."

"Excuse me." Zayn waves his hands to Louis as if the Omega couldn't see him. "You become a useless human after you get sick. You _can't_ work."

Louis scowls at him. "I do not!" His outburst makes Zayn laugh, and the Omega pouts again.

* * *

Edward tried calling him this morning, but Louis rejected i. He wasn't ready to speak with his Alpha yet.

He's not ready now, either, but what choice does he have? Edward is coming home regardless, so he might as well just go and pick him up.

The drive to the airport is quiet, with Louis sitting quietly at the back. He's trying to think of all the things he wants to say to Edward. There are so many of them, that Louis is quite lost as to where he should start and where he should end.

But the moment the car stops and Edward slides into the back seat, Louis silently curses the Alpha in his head for that fond, gentle look on his handsome face. He can't do that. That's not fair, how can Louis remember what he wanted to say when Edward looks like that and is looking at him like _that_?

Louis can tell that Edward is glad he came along to fetch him. Louis also knows that Edward knows he's upset, but he looks so happy to see Louis again.

Louis lets his thoughts disappear.

As Edward gently tugs him into a tight hug, Louis knows how upset he is with Edward and he wants to smash someone's face just to ease the feelings a little. But being in the Alpha's embrace right now, knowing he hasn't got much days before Edward will be leaving for Dubai, Louis decides he's more in love with his Alpha than he is upset with him.

He presses his forehead to Edward's cheek, his body melting completely against the strong figure engulfing him with warmth, safety. He pulls back and an inevitable smile tugs at his lips. "Hi."

Edward kisses his forehead, lingering for so long that Louis wonders if he's ever going to pull away. And then he drops a kiss to Louis' cheek. "Hi." He finally replies.

"Did you know.." Louis starts, his hand reaching up to trace his fingers across Edward's lips. "..how much in love with you I am?"

Edward's right eyebrow shoots up. "Certainly not as much as I am in love with you."

Louis blushes, balling his hand into a fist and knocking at Edward's chest. A quiet giggle escapes his mouth, and Louis is quick in hiding his face into the Alpha's shoulder. Louis has slowly gotten used to their exchanged 'I love yous' although his heart never fails to skip a beat every time Edward says it to him. But being reminded that they are also _in love_ , it makes Louis extremely giddy.

Edward grins in confusion upon seeing his reaction. "Why are you laughing?"

Louis shakes his head, his arms curling around Edward's body. "Nothing. Just me being silly."

Edward pushes him back to look at his face, cupping his chin and tilting it up until they're eye to eye. There's still a faint blush tinting Louis' skin. "Like it, then?" He asks, teasing.

"What?" Louis counters back weakly, unable to stop the spreading smile on his face.

"I'm in love with you, Louis Tomlinson."

"I hate you." The Omega mumbles, slapping Edward's wrist away so he could bury his face at the Alpha's neck again, not wanting Edward to taunt him with how much heat is rising to his skin.

Edward chuckles, and a comfortable silence follows for the rest of the journey. Louis sticks to his position where he's plastered against Edward's side, unmoving. The ride isn't that long, but Louis wishes it won't end yet.

This feels like their safe haven for a moment. Like their problems are pushed aside for this little reunion, and Louis desperately wants to hold on to it. Because by the time they get home, the unspoken things between them are going to catch up, and Louis doesn't want to face those yet.

Edward's hand looks for his as the car rolls to a stop in front of their house, and their fingers slide together before palms are clasped. He helps Louis out of the car, closing the door and watching the vehicle drive away before he's turning to Louis again.

He awards Louis with a kiss on the side of his head, and it makes the Omega relax a little.

Louis helps Edward out of his coat, hanging it and his own coat up on the cupboard. The Alpha is waiting for him as he closes the door, a quiet creak in the silence.

Edward holds out a hand. "Sleep?" He asks, tilting his head.

Louis ignores his outstretched palm, going straight for an embrace before their lips meet. He feels Edward retracts his arm to attach it around Louis, and his heart does a cartwheel when the Alpha kisses him back.

He wants more. He wants Edward to run his hands up and down his body, along his thighs, wants Edward to mark him up and kiss him all over. He wants them to make love again.

But things are not alright between them, and it'd just feel _wrong_.

Louis is not mad, is the thing. If he was furious, then maybe they could incorporate that angst into bed. But he's upset, and he doesn't think it'd be pretty if he adds it to the equation.

Edward seems to be reading his mind, because his palms stay on Louis' waist, making no sign to edge further down. There's also no urgency in their kiss; they're just snogging to pass the time.

"Sleep." Louis finally says after he pulls away, then he presses their lips together again.

The Alpha nods, and they release each other.

Edward nudges Louis' shoulder on the way to the lift, playful. The Omega scowls, then nudges back. Edward barely moves.

"Not fair." Louis huffs, nudging him again, harder this time. "How come you're so strong?"

Edward chuckles at how dissatisfied Louis is with that fact, wrapping him in a one armed hug as they enter the lift. "How else would I protect you, then?"

Louis looks at him as if he's talking shit. "From what, exactly?"

"From aliens."

The Omega rolls his eyes. And if anyone points out that he did it fondly, he would deny it until his deathbed. "You can never seem to protect me from your brother's knock knock jokes."

Edward deadpans. "No one can be protected against that."

They share a laugh over that as they exit the lift together, Edward taking his hand while they walk to their bedroom.

Louis feels like shit, but he still pretends that nothing's wrong.

* * *

"Hi, love." Marcel shifts on the bed until he's comfortably lying on his belly before he smiles at the screen.

"Hey, baby." Harry coos from the other side of the world. "You look tired."

"Busy day." The younger Alpha explains, sighing. "How was yours?"

Harry brightens. "It was amazing. They're really considering it."

"That's great, Harry."

Suddenly Harry is overcame with solemness, all happy vibes disappearing from his air and it shows on his face.

"What's up with that, then?"

Harry sighs heavily, his eyes lowering down until he's not looking at Marcel anymore. "I'm starting to question if I really want to do this, Marcel."

"Why so? You've always wanted to start your own clothing line. What changed?"

His brother gives him a look. "We have an Omega waiting at home now."

Ah, that ought to be brought up soon enough.

Marcel clears his throat, holding the phone firmly as he changes position until he's sitting up and leaning against the headboard. "I wanted to talk to you about that too."

"Well, I'm listening."

Marcel stares at him. "Louis is hurting. You realise that, yeah?"

Harry's mouth curves down, and he's regretful when he nods.

"I want to go back." Marcel blurts out.

Harry's identical green eyes are full of questions. "Go back, as in.."

"What's the use of billions of profits if the person we love is unhappy?" He scoffs, making a sound of disbelief at what he's saying. "Hell, _we_ are unhappy!" Marcel shakes his head, disappointed that they realised this too late.

"You're right.." The way Harry's shoulders sag is visible. "The separation makes me exhausted. And I can't put all of my efforts into my work. It's so hard to focus sometimes."

Marcel presses his fist to his lips. "That's what you feel, Haz. Try to think about how Louis must be feeling. I'm sure it's worse. We should be taking care of him."

The elder Alpha's face scrunches up and he looks pained all of a sudden. "Remember what happened to Mum?"

"Fuck." Marcel's fist loosens up until he's clutching at the bridge of his nose. The memory he's recalling is far from pleasant, and he silently curses Harry for reminding him. "We can't let that happen."

"We have to go back." Harry reaffirms Marcel's suggestion.

Marcel exhales through his nose, relaxing on the bed. "I think the fastest I can make it is at the end of this month. I still need to get a few things fixed before I can leave."

"I'm going home next weekend, but I don't think I can get a sooner date. So I think I'll be home with you at the end of the month as well."

"Another month." Marcel groans. "I hope Louis would be okay. He doesn't look well lately."

Harry agrees with a hard look on his face. "He's always so tired and weak whenever we call."

"But what's Edward doing? I thought he said he won't go to some of the trips? And yet he's going to Dubai. For a week." Marcel questions, angry when he thinks about the eldest brother. "Did he talk to you about that? Every time we call, he'd always keep it short." 

"I don't know. He didn't really say anything. He's at the office whenever I call him, so we don't talk much either." Harry doesn't even try to hide how disappointed he is with Edward.

Marcel groans again. "That idiot! He needs to start sorting out his priorities. It's like he's getting too much into work all over again."

"He gets like this every time there is a project, Marcel." Harry reminds him with a sigh, already too use to Edward's behaviour. He's had years of experience to know that Edward gets like this. "But I don't think we can let this go on. What would happen if there's another project in the future, when we have kids? Is he going to put work first, still?"

"Scratch that, Harry. Let's look at the things happening now. What happens if Louis has had enough?" Marcel shuts his eyes, unable to even think about the possibilities. "I don't know, Haz. It's happening again. And this time, Louis is the victim."

Harry is silent for a moment. "I think Edward keeps forgetting that we have Louis to get back to at home now. You know, he's always started a project when it's confirmed that none of us is going to be home. So it was always fine that all of us are hopping from one country to another."

"And now it's different." Marcel continues. "Because we have Louis."

Harry nods. "Exactly."

* * *

Turns out it's not just Louis who's pretending. The whole three days that pass after Edward came back are filled with usual laughter, tender touches, and kisses, as if nothing happened in the first place. Louis enjoys it, loves that those days are spent without them being upset at each other.

They ignore the elephant in the room.

Until Friday.

It should've happened earlier, so Louis has been bracing himself for it when Edward finally brings it up after dinner. But he can't say that he's ready.

"I'm leaving tomorrow." The Alpha says once he's wiped his mouth with his napkin, placing it down on the table. He only looks at Louis after a great hesitation.

Louis stares at his plate, nodding without a single word. His face shows nothing of his emotion; and after he's looked at the food for too long, Louis continues eating.

They could hear a pin drop with how quiet it is in the dining room. Louis can feel the burning gaze on his face, but he doesn't give in to it. Suddenly the chicken he's swallowing down feels like a pebble instead of the savoury, juicy flesh he should be expecting.

"Lou." Edward whispers, reaching out to touch him, but he changes his mind in the last minute and retracts his arm. His face contorts up, wanting a reaction out of the Omega.

"Do you have to go?" Louis asks as a response, his voice almost muted.

"Lou..."

"How long?" He still hasn't looked at Edward once.

The Alpha sighs. "A week."

"A week?" Louis echoes in shock, his gaze finally settling on him.

Edward shuts his eyes, turning his face away. He's unwilling to see how much betrayal lives in those eyes that lost their light after he heard that. "Yes, a week." He breathes out.

Louis puts his cutlery down, having lost his appetite. How is he going to survive sleeping a whole week alone? He presses the heels of his palm into his eyes, hoping it'd help him to do something so he wouldn't cry. But the tears fight their way through anyway. "Why do you keep leaving me?" His voice breaks as he asks, making Edward restless in his seat.

"No, babe. I never wanted to leave you." Edward tries to explain. "You were supposed to come with me."

"According to whom?" Louis snaps. "According to you? You said nothing to me about it, Edward!"

The Alpha knows that, tensing up in his seat. "You're right. That was a mistake on my part. I thought you'd be able to come with me on every trip."

"Well, I can, if you've told me earlier." Louis grumbles back, crossing his arms and looking away.

"I know. I'm sorry." Edward sighs. "I assumed-"

Louis widens his eyes, turning back to him. "You _assumed_?" He scoffs in disbelief. "Edward, I am your bond mate, your partner, not your slave. I'm not someone you can drag along wherever you go. You should talk to me about any decision that involves me, not decide for me."

Edward ducks his head. "I'm sorry, Lou."

Louis makes a disgusted sound. "Is this one of your sick ways to establish your dominance over me? You know I struggle to be without you."

Edward's eyes snap up, his face hardening but Louis can see that the Alpha is devastated. "Louis, I will _never_ do that." He shakes his head. "I'm not a weak Alpha that needs his ego to be reassured. I love our relationship, I don't care about dominance and submission."

Louis knows that Edward isn't like that, but for a moment he was worried.

"Louis, would you come with me, please?"

"I can't, Edward." Louis already has submitted his resignation letter. He has a lot of things he needs to settle before he can quit at the end of this month. "I told you, if you've talked to me earlier, maybe I can."

Edward stares at him, face unreadable as always. "Is there anything I can do?"

"You could stay."

But judging from the way Edward's expression changes when he said that, Louis knows that won't happen.

* * *

Louis doesn't blink, his eyes never leaving the sausages on his plate as he chews the bit of food he just shoved into his mouth. His face twitches when it tastes salty, not at all what he expects when he ate it, and it takes him a while to realise that it's just his tears.

He spent last night crying into Edward's chest, feeling so helpless where gentle hands rub up and down on his back to soothe him. And yet those touches did nothing to calm him down. No matter how tight Edward held him last night, how long he kissed Louis on the mouth, how much words of love he whispered against Louis' skin, it still didn't change the fact that Louis is having his breakfast alone just hours later.

Edward left half an hour ago; Louis didn't want to send him to the airport, couldn't do it.

He can still feel the way Edward's lips brushed his, how he lingered when he kissed Louis' forehead too, his fingers tangled in Louis' hair. Edward's scent is still strong in his nose, and Louis can't imagine sleeping those five days without any of his Alphas with him.

The thought of Marcel coming back today puts him a bit at ease, but everything is just going to start again when he leaves as well. Louis doesn't know how he could hold on this long, if he could hold on much longer.

He drops the fork, the metal clanking loudly against the expensive china.

He hears sobbing before he realises that it's him. The Omega pulls his legs up onto the chair he's sitting on, hugging his arms around his middle.

Louis clings to whoever it is when a pair of arms wraps around him, and another pair, and another, and another. He couldn't even speak to thank the Betas for the comfort, lost in the waves of his emotions. They say nothing, hushing him and rubbing his arm, stroking his hair back from his wet face.

Despite how much better he feels after he cried, he still feels really embarrassed for his break down. He pulls away from their hugs once he's calmed enough, making them release him to step back. "Thank you." He whispers, clearing his throat from his sore voice.

"Don't worry. We're always here for you, Louis." One of them reminds him with a sad voice. After making sure that he's really alright, they pat his shoulder before making their way back to work.

Louis finds it hilarious how the Betas are here to be the ones to comfort him instead of his Alphas, but he doesn't have it in him to laugh.

* * *

Louis manages to hold it together, taking his mind off everything by having a full body massage, then a facial treatment. He even did some yoga with the help of one of the Betas. He's quite relaxed by noon, his emotions stable and he is smiling again.

Well, that is, until Marcel walks past the front door. It seems like the pregnancy does things to his hormones that make him burst into tears at the simplest things, but somehow add one of his Alphas to the situation, and it gets worse. It's as if his body is trying to scream at them, "look at me! Notice me! I'm pregnant!" And yet his Alphas would just think that he's emotional because they're gone.

Louis wants to kick his own backside when he has another breakdown the moment he's wrapped in Marcel's arms. He's so tired, so tired of crying, so tired of hurting and yet he's stuck with it.

"Shhh, it's alright, it's alright." Marcel hushes him, kissing all over his face to get him to stop crying. It suddenly registers in Louis' head how ugly he must look with his face flushed and his hair everywhere and there are snots and tears all over, and that makes him sob harder.

Marcel scoops him up into his strong arms, walking up the stairs to the lounge on the second floor. He puts Louis down, and by then, the Omega's tears have reduced to sniffing. Most of his snots are on Marcel's Gucci shirt, but the Alpha barely gives it a glance. "You okay?" He asks instead, concerned about Louis' wellbeing.

Louis shakes his head, hugging his knees to his chest.

"Do you want some water?" Marcel offers. He receives a nod. "Okay, stay here. I'll get you water." He bends down, kissing Louis' cheek before he leaves to fetch Louis what he wants.

Louis is almost asleep when Marcel returns, his cheek pressed to his knees and his eyes drooping. Marcel gently touches his back, causing him to jerk up in surprise. The Omega widens his eyes as he straightens up, then relaxes when he sees that it's just his Alpha.

Marcel passes Louis the water, taking a seat next to him. He keeps a hand on Louis' back while Louis drinks, watching how cute his Omega looks when he takes tiny sips from the rim of the glass.

It isn't long until it's empty, so Marcel grabs it and puts it away on the coffee table. Then he pats at his lap. "Come here, baby." He murmurs.

Louis obeys without a single word, cautiously climbing onto Marcel's thighs and making himself comfortable as he sits facing him.

The Alpha takes Louis' face in between his hands, gentle when he tugs Louis down until their lips meet. "Hi." He says after the greeting kiss he gives Louis.

"Hi." Louis breathes out, stealing another kiss.

Marcel cradles Louis close to him, pressing their fronts together while he lets his hand rest on Louis' back. "I want to tell you something."

"Hmm? What is it?" Louis wonders, pressing his forehead to Marcel's shoulder.

"Harry and I had a talk." He pauses, frowning. No, that's not right. "We had a lot of talks, actually. And we've come to a decision."

He doesn't blame Louis at how confused he looks as he pulls back. "About what, exactly?" What Marcel told him is too vague for him to guess anything.

Marcel pecks his lips, then does it again, and again, until Louis is giggling and kissing him back. He leans back to stare at Louis' face where a bright smile is stretching across the Omega's lips, and yet the glint in his eyes are held back by the sadness he seems to conceal behind those cerulean blue eyes. "We're coming back, back for you."

Louis freezes, trying to understand what Marcel is telling him. There is a dash of hope in his expression, and Marcel tightens his hold on the petite body in his arms. "Are you, are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Yeah." Marcel grins, nodding.

Louis gives an excited squeal at that, his arms curling around Marcel's neck. "Oh my God!! You're not pulling my leg, are you?"

"No." Marcel laughs. "But.." He trails off.

Louis pouts. "But..?"

"We can only come back at the end of the month. Can't really drop everything just like that now, can we?" He taps Louis' nose with his finger. "Actually, we can. But Harry didn't want us to be cruel to the people we're working with."

Louis' smile returns, and he brushes their noses together. "I understand." He bites his lower lip, giddy. "So you'll be back to stay at the end of the month?"

"Yeah." Marcel confirms. "Harry's back for the weekend next week, right?"

"Yeah."

"Could you do 19 days? We'll be back on the 29th." Marcel asks, trailing his finger down Louis' jaw. "Or you could find a date that you'll be free, come and stay with me until that day comes."

Louis shakes his head. "I can't." But he mulls it over. "19 days."

"19 days." Marcel parrots. "Do you think you'll be okay?"

"Yeah. Okay." Louis smiles, nuzzling their faces together. He slightly feels bad about taking their work away from them, but he should be their top priority. Not to mention he is now carrying their child.

"I'm sorry that we keep leaving." Marcel strokes his face, brushing his fingers along Louis' skin. "We'll come back, and we'll never leave you again."

Louis hums happily, feeling like everything is starting to fall back into their places. Harry and Marcel would be back at the end of the month, which would mark somewhere in the start of the ninth week of Louis' pregnancy. That means his Alphas could come with him to the first visit.

"Thank you." Louis mutters, latching his lips on the skin under Marcel's jaw. The Alpha hisses in pleasure when Louis starts marking his neck. His palms find the ample cheeks sitting on him, and Louis takes that as a sign to start grinding on him. He pulls back and grins at the red spot forming on Marcel's throat.

"Fuck." Marcel moans when Louis' arse brushes across his covered cock. It's never exactly difficult for him to get it up when it comes to Louis, and he's already growing in his trousers.

"Someone's excited." Louis teases with a sultry smirk.

Marcel growls in response, gripping Louis' thighs and standing up. The Omega screams at the sudden movement, clinging onto the Alpha as he is taken to their bedroom.

Louis giggles upon being playfully thrown to the bed, watching Marcel eyeing him like a predator would a prey. His skin is prickling with excitement, and he's already hard in his joggers.

Marcel is impatient to rid Louis of his clothing, only calming slightly once the Omega is naked on the bed. He steps back to appreciate the view, making Louis preen.

"Stop staring and get naked." The Omega scolds, tugging at the duvet to cover himself eventhough Marcel has seen every single inch of him.

Marcel rolls his eyes, but he obliges with Louis' request. He dumps his clothes on the floor, his cock red and hard against his stomach. The sight of his Alpha makes Louis needy.

"Marcel." He whines, already parting his legs where his hole is soaked with slick.

The Alpha settles himself in between Louis' thighs, a hand reaching down to press a finger past the tight ring of muscles.

Louis arches his back, his eyes falling shut as Marcel takes his time opening him up.

The Alpha manages up to three fingers before Louis is a begging mess.

"Alright, alright." Marcel chuckles, pulling his fingers out and letting Louis watch as he licks them dry. After he's done and Louis is begging again, he finally reaches down to guide his cock until it's pointing at Louis' entrance.

Louis jerks backwards when Marcel slams inside. A cry escapes his mouth, followed by another, the sounds not stopping when Marcel doesn't bother starting slow. He moves his hips according to his liking, their skin slapping repeatedly where he buries his length inside the heavenly warmth he's missed so much.

Louis holds on to the firm biceps as Marcel pounds into him in an unrelenting pace, causing Louis to sob out with how good it feels. His fingernails dig into the Alpha's skin, probably piercing through but the pleasure numbs the pain.

"M-Marcel! Oh, fuck!" Louis moans, his thighs already trembling with his approaching orgasm. It's only been minutes, and yet he's already close. "Please, please."

Marcel pulls out of him all of a sudden, the room filling with a disappointed cry as Louis is deprived from the fullness he craves for. The Alpha ignores him, flipping him over until he's on his belly. He slides inside with a smooth glide, Louis' protest dying in his throat the moment Marcel fills him up again.

Louis comes unexpectedly, his body tensing up and a high pitched squeal escaping his mouth before he shudders beneath the Alpha. Marcel presses his lips to Louis' cheek, his thrusts undeterred.

"Love when I fuck you like this?" Marcel breathes into his ear, running a shiver down Louis' spine.

"Marcel!" He pleads, his hips weakly pushing back for more. "Fuck me."

The Alpha straightens up, smacking a palm across one cheek, watching it jiggles and redden from his touch. He delivers another slap to the other cheek, then grips both as he pulls Louis up onto his hands and knees. He gives Louis what he wants, his hips almost uncontrollable as he fucks into Louis.

"I'm close, baby." Marcel tells him, leaning forward so he's plastered over Louis' back.

Louis gasps when Marcel's huge palm flattens on his tummy, his heart skipping a beat.

"Can't wait until you're pregnant. Going to fill you up with my pups." Marcel buries his face at Louis' neck, his knot already growing inside the Omega.

Louis relaxes, resisting the urge to let out a relieved sigh. 'I already am, you idiot,' he bites his lips in amusement.

Marcel's teeth clamps down on Edward's mark, and that's all it takes until Louis shakes beneath him, clenching and unclenching on Marcel's length as he comes, causing the Alpha to pop his knot and starts filling him up.

Louis wants to join Zayn and Liam's bet; he thinks Marcel would cry too.

* * *

Sunday is filled with lazy kisses, more sex, movies, books, and laughter. All in all, Louis had a great weekend.

Currently, he's sliding up and down on Marcel's cock in the library, feeling really naughty with how Marcel is fully dressed and he's all starkers. It's probably an obscene view, how his hole swallows up Marcel's girth and length. He can never get enough of this, because it feels so good every single time.

After their rough sex last night, Louis had a bit of spotting. He was worried but after calling Liam, the doctor assured him that it's normal for that to happen after sex, especially at this stage of pregnancy. So Louis was at ease, knowing he doesn't have to cut back from sex. But he knows that he at least have to slow things down a little.

He has his eyes shut as he grips Marcel's shoulders, rocking his hips up and down. He's slightly tired but his muscles be damned. When he opens his eyes, Louis almost falls over at the sight of Marcel holding his phone.

"Are you recording me?" He scolds, but makes no move to stop him.

"Harry and Edward would appreciate this." Marcel replies, angling the phone until he gets the view of Louis' hole swallowing up his cock on the screen. "Make some noise, baby."

Louis starts by moaning, shifting his hips and angling them so Marcel would hit him in the right places every time he drops down. An obscene sound escapes his mouth, and Louis thrives on the knowledge that Edward would definitely curse his name when he sees the video, and Harry would probably spill something.

He focuses on putting up a show, calling out for Harry and Edward just to be a fucking tease, moving with earnest until Marcel is grunting in his ear, their voices mixing well together as they grow closer to their peak. He feels Marcel's arm wrapping around his waist, and then the Alpha is holding him still.

Louis widens his eyes, his mouth dropping open when Marcel starts thrusting up into him. His hips move so fast that it's almost a blur against Louis' arse, and Louis takes a moment to appreciate how strong Marcel is to fuck up into him like that while his other hand is still holding the phone.

"I'm close, I'm close." Louis starts chanting, his fingers gripping and relaxing on Marcel's shirt. He leans down, biting on the Alpha's neck as he comes.

Marcel moans, tossing the phone away before he grips Louis' hips to chase his own orgasm.

* * *

"Morning." Zayn greets as Louis enters the car. The Omega doesn't reply to him, his face lacks of any elements that hint of happiness. Zayn doesn't let it kill his spirit, though. "How's my favourite Omega doing today?" He teases, hoping he'd get a reaction out of Louis.

Silence is the only thing he gets.

"Come on, mate." Zayn sighs, reaching out to nudge at Louis' arm with his fist. "You could at least not ignore me. I'm driving you to work."

That causes Louis to glare at him. "I could drive myself if it's too much trouble for you."

Zayn brightens at the amount of venom in Louis' voice. "There's the Louis that I know!"

"Fuck you."

"No, thank you very much." Zayn shakes his head. "I'd rather not have three idiots coming after my arse."

Louis knows Zayn is trying from the way the Alpha peeks at his face, hoping he'd at least smile. But Louis can't even do that.

He had a wonderful weekend, but when Marcel left, it's as if he took away the happiness with him. All that Louis is left with is nausea, back pain, and mood swings.

"Niall's invited you to dinner." Zayn tries again.

Louis rolls his eyes. It's clear from Zayn's tone that Niall didn't, and he just wants Louis to be around people so that he won't spend too many hours moping. He'd probably call Niall later if Louis says yes.

"It's alright. I just want to be home right away after work." Louis replies. Truthfully, he doesn't want to burden Niall and his family too much. Zayn is already helping him a lot with driving him to and back from work.

Zayn stares at him, but he knows he can't make Louis change his mind. The rest of the drive is quiet.

* * *

Louis leans forward, kissing Zayn on the cheek before thanking him and exiting the car. It's Tuesday, and time feels like it's barely passing. Three more days until Edward is home.

He doesn't watch Zayn drive off, knows that the Alpha won't do so until he's inside, anyway.

His phone rings in the silence of the hall, so Louis moves to the living room, taking a seat before he looks at the screen. His heart skips a beat at Edward's face staring back at him.

Edward wants to facetime.

Louis knows he would regret it later if he doesn't take the call. It's one thing to ignore his voice calls, but he'd be stupid not to take the chance to see Edward.

Edward looks as sad as Louis feels. "Hi."

Louis' throat feels dry. "Hi." The word barely comes out, but he's sure Edward heard him anyway.

"How have you been holding up?" Edward asks, eyes gentle and loving.

Louis doesn't trust his voice, so he shakes his head to signal that he is _not_ holding up. He's pretty sure that he's going to cry if he talks.

"I'm sorry." Edward frowns to himself. "I wish you're with me right now. I miss you."

Louis wants to say that he misses Edward too. But a lump is already growing in his throat, so he stays quiet.

Edward looks down for a moment, knows Louis is still upset. When he looks up again, he tries putting on a smile. "So, someone mistook me for Harry today. She started screaming at my face."

Louis' mouth twitches at that. He can imagine how alarmed Edward is with his shocked face and awkwardly trying to run away from the fan. He doesn't have anything in his mind to say other than imissyouimissyouiloveyoucomeback, but he knows it won't help the situation if he says that.

"I told her I'm not Harry, but she was too busy screaming to even hear me." Edward chuckles to himself as he recalls the event. "And when she finally heard what I was saying, she got so scared and ran away."

Louis smiles, amused. If he was with Edward when that happened, he would've been on the floor laughing.

"I think the only thing she can remember about Edward Styles is how he almost ran over a pap before." He makes a face as if it's ridiculous. "Well, I wasn't going to run her over. I wasn't even in a car!"

The Omega finally giggles at how confused Edward is.

The sound makes Edward forget what they're talking about, and all of a sudden he can't focus on anything other than how lovely Louis is when he giggles like that. He openly stares with an immeasurable amount of fondness on his face.

Louis blushes when he sees the way Edward is looking at him, ducking his head.

"I miss you." Edward says, his eyebrows furrowed together as if he's in pain. "All I do is think of you."

Louis feels a little bitter at that. That doesn't seems to be what Edward is thinking when he leaves Louis behind to be alone. Edward doesn't really think of him when he's with Louis, just thinks of him when they're not together. "Come home." Louis finally speaks for the first time since their video call started.

"Friday, yeah? I'll see you then?" Edward murmurs.

Louis takes a deep breath so he won't be angry, and when he has the strength to stay calm, he nods. "Okay."

Edward clears his throat. "I... uh." His face is flushed all of a sudden. "I saw the video Marcel sent me."

Louis recalls riding Marcel's cock like there was no tomorrow, recalls calling out Edward and Harry's name as if they're there too. And he almost drops the phone to hide. He uses his free hand to cover his face, making embarrassed sounds.

"It was so hot." Edward groans, his eyes shut. When he opens them, his eyes are not focus, as if he's imagining the scene happening in front of him.

"Stop thinking about it!!" Louis scolds, his face hot. He didn't think Marcel would actually send them the video.

Edward laughs. "It's the number one video in my wank material now."

Louis bites his lower lip.

"Can't wait to go home." Edward mumbles, staring at Louis on the screen. "I miss you."

"You already said that three times. Do you miss me or do you miss my arse?"

"Both."

They continue to chat, laughing while they talk. Louis is still guarded, and Edward is careful with what he says, but Louis enjoys it, feels a pang in his heart every time Edward laughs.

By the time they're saying their goodbyes, Louis is close to tears again. He doesn't cry, though, holding them back while they exchange their 'I love you's.

He starts crying only after the call has ended.

Louis fumbles with his phone as he struggles to see through the tears, dialling for Eleanor's number. She answers within the first ring. "Hello?"

"Can you come over?" Louis sniffs into the line, wiping angrily at his cheeks.

"Babe, are you okay?" She asks with concern, already sounding like she's in a rush to get to him. Louis feels grateful.

He coughs to get rid of the uncomfortable feeling in his throat. "Not really. Come soon, please?"

"I'll be over with Pez as soon as I can."

* * *

The moment the door opens and the girls appear with worry etched on their faces, Perrie takes him into her arms. Louis feels relieved with the touch, even though he's probably clutching her too hard, but he buries his face at her neck, and before he knows it, her skin is wet with his tears. His sobs echo in the entrance hall. 

Eleanor has a hand on his back, trying to comfort him while Perrie hushes him. Once he's a bit calmed, they take his hands to lead him inside until they're seated on the couch. Perrie pulls him back into her arms, and Eleanor drapes over him so that they're merged together in a group hug. He cries and cries and cries, and Perrie's jumper is soaked with salty tears, but she says nothing, just continues holding him, waiting for him to cry it out. 

It takes too long for him to calm down, but eventually his tears stop, and he's left with nothing but quiet sniffs and puffy eyes. 

"What's wrong?" Eleanor asks, her voice barely audible as she strokes her fingers through his hair.

Louis clears his throat, inhaling deeply as he pulls back from Perrie. "I miss my Alphas."

His friends pause in confusion. Perrie reaches out to wipe his tears away, then she cups his face so he would look at her. "Are you sure that's it?"

Louis nods, then he frowns. Then he shakes his head.

"What is it, Lou?" Eleanor prompts softly, her fingers still in his hair. It's comforting, somehow. "You know you can tell us anything."

"We won't judge." Perrie adds.

The male Omega sighs, a heavy sound that shifts his whole body. "I'm pregnant."

Eleanor and Perrie look like they've just walked into their own surprise birthday party.

"What!?" Both of them chorus in shock.

Louis starts crying again. "I'm pregnant." He repeats.

Eleanor leans forward to sniff him, then she gasps. "Oh my God, you do smell different!"

Perrie's lower lip trembles the longer she looks at Louis crying, and she takes him back into a hug. "Do they know?" She asks in a broken voice.

"No." Louis cries harder. "W-Want to wait."

"Oh, darling." Eleanor's mouth curves down, and she starts tearing up too.

They hold Louis until he stops crying.

* * *

"Have you thought about what you want to do today?" Zayn wonders when Louis climbs into the car the next evening.

Louis frowns at his friend, his hands slowing down where he's putting the seat belt on. "Um.., not really. Why?"

"Harry told me to take you to see Alex." The car smoothly transitions into its movement.

"Oh my God, yes! Please!" Louis almost jumps in his seat, his face lighting up like the Sun. "God, I haven't seen him since forever!"

Zayn laughs, happy that he got the reaction he was expecting. "Alright, then. Next stop, Alex."

Louis could barely contain his excitement as Zayn drives them to Louis' old flat. The building is as ugly as ever, but Louis holds the nostalgia fondly in his heart. It's only been five months, but Louis has always been quite sentimental when it comes to something that had been with him for a long time.

The Alpha chuckles when Louis chooses to run along the hall that leads to Alex's door instead of walk beside him. Zayn doesn't follow suit, not changing his pace, but he does keep an eye on the Omega. He's sort of worried if Louis falls over or anything, that'd be quite risky for him since his pregnancy is still early.

"Fucking hell!" Alex's voice can be heard from the outside when Louis starts pounding at the door as if he wants to knock the entrance down.

"You're scaring him, twat." Zayn scolds as he arrives where Louis is standing, tugging at his wrist so that he would stop his abuse on the poor wooden door.

Louis gives him a toothy grin, bouncing on the balls of his feet while they wait for Alex to open up.

The lock clicks. "Who the fuc-"

"Alex!!!" Louis shouts, not even waiting until the door has fully opened before he's already throwing himself at his best mate and almost making them fall over.

"Fucking Hell!"

"Louis!" Zayn rebukes while reaching out and gripping the Omega's arm so that he won't topple them both onto the floor.

Louis giggles, letting Zayn pull him up.

"Look, I get it. You missed me, no need to try and kill us all." Alex drawls, scowling at him.

The Omega dashes forward and hugs him again, this time properly. The Beta chuckles, holding on to Louis just as tightly as Louis is holding on to him.

Alex pulls back with a thoughtful hum and a frown, reaching out and touching Louis' belly. "See? I told you not to use the lift! Now your abs are gone!"

"Uh oh." Zayn says just as Louis freezes.

Louis's arms fall back from around Alex, and he looks so offended; as if Alex had just insulted his grandmother. The Omega huffs, stepping back and fitting himself at Zayn's side with his arms crossed.

Zayn laughs at the panicked look on Alex's face, placing his hand around Louis' waist while he uses his free hand to give a dismissive wave. "Let's talk inside." He suggests before the situation could get awkward.

Alex nods, still panicked and confused as he opens the door wider and steps back.

Zayn carefully guides Louis past the door, crinkling his nose at the tiny flat. He says nothing, though, afraid to have Louis feeling more insulted if Zayn makes a bad comment about anything involving him, past or present.

"Okay, what's going on?" Alex asks when all of them are seated.

Zayn looks at Louis in expectancy, and the Omega huffs again. He shuffles closer to Zayn.

"I'm not fat!" Louis suddenly bursts, glaring at his former flatmate. Zayn turns his head as he presses a fist to his mouth, trying to cover his chuckle with a cough.

Alex's mouth falls open. "I didn't say you were!"

"You implied it!"

"I was kidding! Did you leave for a few months and forgot what joking is?" Alex retorts.

Zayn places a hand on Louis' shoulder, signalling that Louis should just tell him instead of picking a fight with the lost Beta. He also doesn't want to risk Louis saying more ridiculous things that would make him laugh. It'd just make Louis upset and that won't be pretty for anyone.

Louis pouts, his blue eyes still glaring at Alex with an amount of petulance that makes Zayn feel like he's babysitting.

"I'm pregnant, you dickhead."

Alex bursts out laughing, thinking that it's a joke. It sure is funny.

But when he sees that Zayn and Louis are staring at him with stricken faces, he pauses, eyes widening. "Oh shit, you're serious!" Then he laughs again, this time in delight. "Lou, that's great!"

Louis doesn't lose his pout even when Alex comes to hug him. "Told you I'm not fat."

"Told you I didn't say you were." Alex rolls his eyes. "And even if you were, there's nothing wrong with it."

"Lou is a little emotional now that he's pregnant." Zayn tells Alex with a grin, playfully punching at Louis' arm. "Always have to be careful with what you say."

Louis harrumphs in annoyance, rolling his eyes but he doesn't look too angry.

Alex grins. "What did your boys say?" He wonders, eager to hear the triplets' reactions upon finding out that their Omega has got a bun in the oven.

Zayn and Louis fall silent, their expressions morphing into a mixture of sadness and disappointment.

"They don't, they don't know yet." Louis stammers, unwilling to look at Alex in the eye. 

Alex frowns, his gaze fleeting to Zayn. "Why not?"

Zayn scratches his forehead. "Um..." He hesitates, sneaking a peek at Louis' face to make sure that it's okay for him to say something about it. When he's certain that Louis has no objection to him being the one telling Alex, Zayn continues. "They haven't really been home."

"Where do they go?" Alex asks, his frown lingering on his face. He already looks a little angry although Zayn had only said a sentence. 

"Harry's in America, Marcel is in Germany. And Edward has to go away a lot. He's now in Dubai." Louis mumbles, eyes still casted down. 

"What?!" Alex booms, making Louis flinch back in surprise. The Beta quickly holds out a hand, reassuring his friend. "Sorry, didn't mean to do that." His expression softens, then his anger resurfaces again. "That's so fucking stupid. Don't they realise that they have you now? Why are they leaving?!"

Louis shakes his head, a silent gesture that says he doesn't have the slightest idea. 

"What a bunch of dicks!" Alex almost shouts, his hands already curled into fists. That tells Louis a lot about how mad the Beta is. And yet, Louis feels like he can never be as angry at his Alphas as other people are.

Zayn is proud that Alex is protective of the Omega as much as he is, but he doesn't want Louis to feel bad by talking about the triplets too much. He was planning to have Louis see Alex so that it'd cheer him up, so he gives Alex a look. "Louis came over to see you. Let's keep him a happy, pregnant Omega."

"Right." Alex sighs. "Do you want anything to drink to start with that?"

Louis thinks about it. "Make me tea."

"Alright." Alex smiles, clapping him on the shoulder. Then he turns to Zayn. "You want anything, mate?"

"Just water will do, thanks."

Alex stands up, ready to leave for the kitchen. But Zayn holding out a hand stops him from walking away.

"Make sure to add sugar in Lou's tea. Pregnancy changed his taste." Zayn reminds him.

Alex raises his eyebrows, but thankfully he says nothing. He gives Zayn a nod as an affirmation, then continues with his short journey to the kitchen.

Louis is no longer beside him when Zayn turns to look at him, instead the Omega is up and bending over the other couch while he tries to look for the remote. He's mumbling something about how Alex is watching stupid shows on the telly, and how it probably happened because Alex can't find the remote and only Louis can find it. Zayn chuckles to himself, but then he calls out to the Omega for his attention. "Hey, you want to have dinner later on?"

Louis brightens up, momentarily forgetting the lost remote upon the offer Zayn made. "Yeah, sure! I really want to have some Thai."

"Alright. I'll book a table." Zayn nods, pulling out his phone.

Louis returns to his seat beside the Alpha, placing a hand on Zayn's thigh while he leans forward to kiss his cheek. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, babe." He smiles, then an idea crosses his mind. "We should ask Alex to join us."

"Join you for what?" Alex questions, having reappeared with a tray of two mugs and a glass. He passes the water to Zayn, then warily gives Louis the tea.

"Zayn and I are having Thai tonight." Louis tells him, carefully bringing the mug up to his mouth before he starts to take a tiny sip on his tea. The Beta and the Alpha watch him quietly, waiting for his reaction with bated breath. Zayn almost wants to run in case Alex made it wrong. "Thank you, Alex. You made it perfectly!"

Zayn sighs in relief, brushing his hand down his chest.

"You're welcome." Alex replies, clearly more relieved than he thought he would be after he sees how Zayn reacted. "Thai?" He asks, turning to Zayn.

Zayn holds up his phone. "Yeah, I'm going to make a booking now if you want to come along."

Alex grins but shakes his head. "It's alright, mate. Hailey promised me her lasagna tonight."

The Beta doesn't look offended at all when Louis scoffs, knows it was done in a teasing manner. "You've always been obsessed with that."

"Well, it's bloody good. Don't blame me."

Zayn squeezes Louis' knee, a silent gesture before he stands up to leave for the phone call. He wants to let Louis and Alex talk while he makes the booking for their dinner.

"Your Alphas are shitty, mate." Alex says the moment Zayn disappears out of the front door.

Louis puts the mug down, glaring. "What makes you say that?"

"Well, first of all, you're here, and they're.... not even in the country." Alex drawls, pointing at his index finger, then his middle finger. "Second of all, you look like shit. You're fucking brooding, for fuck's sake, so that tells me a lot about how your Alphas have been treating you lately."

"Suddenly you know everything about me?" Louis cuts in before Alex could continue.

"I've lived with you for years, I know how you are when you're sad." Alex doesn't even blink. Then his face softens. "What happened, Lou?"

Louis shrugs, his little hands reaching out to place the mug on the table as he looks up at his former flatmate. "I don't know, Al. One moment I had it all, I was so happy. And suddenly Harry and Marcel left. And Edward started leaving too. They were all slipping away from me, day by day. And now I'm all alone in that mansion, and I don't know what's happening anymore."

Alex scoots closer, wrapping an arm around Louis. "I'm sorry." He murmurs, pressing their heads together. "Why haven't you told them yet?"

Louis' lips twitch into a slight smile. "I want to see their faces. It won't exactly be as meaningful if they're not in front of me."

"Well, when do you plan to tell them, then? You said none of them would be home?"

"Marcel told me that he and Harry didn't want to leave anymore. They knew it was affecting me. So they're coming back by the end of this month. I hope Edward isn't going anywhere; I'd really like to tell them as soon as possible." Louis shrugs, and even that action is half-hearted.

Alex relaxes a little upon hearing that, but he's still in disapproval. He can't imagine Louis having to stay alone in that ginormous place they call home while he's pregnant. It'd definitely affect him, and the outcome won't be a positive one.

"Things would be okay, soon." Louis says, trying to convince himself. Alex can see that his friend is struggling to even get by another day, and he admires how strong Louis is.

Alex hugs him properly. "If they can't see how bad you have it and get their shit together soon, I'll have their heads." The Beta promises, squeezing the Omega in his arms.

Louis laughs, knows that it's impossible. But he appreciates it anyway.

* * *

Zayn is relieved that Louis is in a good mood after last night. He was even chatty and loud when they had dinner. Seeing Alex had successfully cheered him up, and Zayn is happy to see his best friend happy again. "Have you had breakfast?" He asks Louis as he drove out of the compound.

"Yeah." Louis nods, though his unfocused eyes show that he's currently thinking. "But can we stop by Starbucks later? I want coffee."

"Sure."

"Would you like anything?" Louis wonders to the Alpha when they arrive and the car is parked. They can see the Starbucks sign from inside the car.

"No, it's alright."

Louis doesn't spend too long in the store, not wanting to be late. He does add a stop to buy a newspaper, though. Louis scans the titles, trying to decide which one he's interested on reading for today.

He freezes when he sees his face on the front page. Louis shakes his head, blinking again to make sure that he's not seeing things. There he is, on front page.

**Zayn Malik and Styles' Omega?**

Louis frowns at the title. He tilts his head as he looks at the pictures. There is a big one where he and Zayn went to dinner last night, both of them laughing, and a smaller one that holds a photo of when Louis and Zayn went for ice cream, then a few other ones of them being seen when Zayn was driving him.

The Sun is a pretty shitty paper, so Louis doesn't want to waste his money on such piece of trash. He heads back to the car, fuming.

"What's up?" Zayn wonders when he sees the look on Louis' face as he climbs back inside the passenger seat. He worked to have Louis happy again, and now it's already going wrong.

"Did you see the news?" Louis asks, his good mood ruined.

Zayn frowns, shaking his head. "Why? Was Harry seen with a pretty model again?"

In another day, Louis would threaten Zayn with murder so he would explain what he means with 'again', but today is not that day. "No. I was, apparently."

Zayn raises his eyebrows, already pulling his phone out at the expression on Louis' face. "Is the pretty model you're talking about, me?"

Louis doesn't say a word, nodding to the phone in Zayn's hold. "Look up your name."

The Alpha types it down, waiting for a moment, then he scrolls, and taps.

Zayn bursts out laughing after he reads the first line. "They called you a twink!"

Louis' mouth drops open. "Not again!"

"Listen to this." Zayn says, holding up a finger as he starts reading the content out loud. "Supermodel Zayn Malik was seen having a romantic dinner with the pretty twink, lover of the famous Styles triplets. This is not the first time the two are seen together. Last week, Malik and the Omega had a cosy time getting some ice cream. Both looked extremely happy when they're around each other. Should Harry Styles and his brothers be worried?"

Louis rolls his eyes. "Bullshit."

"They love making stories out of nothing." Zayn shrugs, putting his phone down and pulling the car out of the parking. "You know the Sun is a fucking joke. Don't worry about it."

Louis sips on his Starbucks. "How did they even find us?" He asks in disbelief. He can't recall seeing any paps.

Zayn shrugs again. "Maybe there was another celebrity nearby, and a pap saw us and took the chance."

"Doesn't explain how they got pictures when we went for ice cream."

"Hey.." Zayn mutters, placing a hand on Louis' thigh to comfort him. "There's nothing to worry, yeah? _We_ know those rumours aren't true."

"I know." Louis sighs. "But I don't want to be seen as unfaithful." He grumbles. "This is all your fault."

"My fault?!"

"If you weren't famous too, this wouldn't have happened!" Louis blames him.

Zayn stares at him, then cackles out loud. "Oh my God, you're actually serious!"

Louis would pour his coffee on Zayn if the Alpha isn't driving.

* * *

Louis stares out of the window as the Audi rolls to a stop. His heart aches, yearning for the person in that plane. He can already feel his Alpha's presence, wanting nothing more than to run out and hold him tight. But he tells himself to be patient, to wait.

He watches as Edward steps out of the plane, and after taking a few deep breaths, Louis finally has the courage to make a move to climb out of the car.

The moment Edward glances his way, Louis' heart kick-starts.

The Omega doesn't trust his limbs, which is why he stays rooted to his spot after he slams the door shut, all the while his eyes follow Edward's figure as he makes his way towards the car. If his knee wouldn't give out within the first step, Louis would already be running towards his Alpha.

The wind blows, gentle in the open area. It carries Louis' favourite scent with it as the breeze brushes across his cheek, and Louis closes his eyes to inhale deeply. When his blue eyes open again, Edward is standing in front of him. Close, but not close enough.

"Hi." Edward says carefully, his eyes searching Louis' eyes. His stance is a little guarded, and Louis understands why. It wasn't exactly a clean, peaceful parting they had when Edward departed.

Louis closes their distance, burying his face into the scent he's missed so much. It's been seven days, and it was one hundred and sixty eight hours of Hell without him. "Hi." He whispers, relaxing against the strong chest when Edward's hand presses onto his back.

Edward kisses the top of his head, his forehead, down to his cheek, before his mouth closes upon Louis'.

The Omega almost wants to laugh at the absurdity of the whole situation when his knees buckle underneath him the moment Edward's lips touch his. He clings tightly to the Alpha, strong arms the only thing holding him up.

Edward pulls back, a small, contented smile plastered across his lips as he stares at Louis' face. He opens the car door with one hand, his other arm holding Louis tightly to his side. After helping the Omega slide into the backseat, Edward climbs in as well.

No words are spoken during the whole ride home. The couple is happy with the comfortable silence, none of them moving even a bit from their position. Louis is tucked beneath Edward's arm, his head resting on his shoulder while Edward presses his cheek to Louis' hair.

Edward holds his hand while they walk to the front door after their driver dropped them off. They help each other out of their coats, occasionally sharing a kiss here and there before they enter the house further.

Their dinner is silent, but Louis knows that whatever they have to say, it can wait. They're comfortable with it, and they know that even though things are not at their best, they're okay. That's the only thing that matters.

Edward waits up with him for Harry to come back.

The younger Alpha walks inside after one in the morning, but despite how sleepy and tired he is, Louis has never felt more content than when he's hugging Harry tightly and Edward holds them both from behind him. Louis wishes that Marcel is here too, but he knows that in a few weeks, he'll have his Alphas again, so this is good enough for now.

He sleeps with his face buried in Edward's chest and Harry draped over his back. Louis doesn't even twitch throughout the night.

* * *

"Good morning, Princess." Harry chirps, peppering Louis' face with kisses to wake him up.

Louis smiles, turning his head right and left to avoid the ticklish touch of lips against his skin. "Harry." He scolds in a playful tone. 

Harry grips his cheek, holding him in place so he could kiss him on the mouth. Louis instantly relaxes, moving his lips according to Harry's pace as his arms curl around the Alpha's body. 

"Good morning." Louis finally replies, kissing him again. 

"Did you miss me?" Harry asks. His fingers pinch and nudge at Louis' cheek, just to annoy the Omega. 

Louis holds his Alpha tight in lieu of a reply, bringing his legs up to wrap around Harry as well.

"I'll take that as a yes, then." He smirks, stroking Louis' hair as he rests his body on top of the Omega's without crushing him. Every inch of their fronts press together that Louis can feel Harry's warmth seeping into his skin.

There is something in Louis' chest at the thought that his Alpha is so close to the seed they've planted inside his womb. He doesn't know if he can wait any longer, but he wants it to be special for them. "Missed you so, so, so much."

"Missed you so, so, so much too." Harry replies, dimpling as he drops a kiss on the tip of Louis' nose.

Louis tilts his chin up so their mouths slot together, smiling when Harry licks across his bottom lip.

Harry gets off of him, leaving Louis to lie there a little bit longer while he gets up to do some stretching. The Omega grins, copying him and stretching out all his limbs until he feels his joints popping and relieving his muscles. He rolls over to find Edward seated next to him, his eyes fixed on his phone while he leans against the headboard.

Louis lights up with delight, sitting up and beaming at his Alpha. "Hi." He says, placing a hand on Edward's thigh as he crawls over to sit in between his legs.

Edward's eyes briefly glance at him, then a smile forms on the Alpha's face as he refocus on his phone again. "Morning, baby."

Louis pouts, hoping to get his attention. He scoots closer, wanting Edward to abandon his phone. "Babe.." He whines.

"What, love?" Edward asks, still not taking his eyes away from his screen. He can feel Harry watching him.

"Stop being on your phone." Louis requests.

"Mm, okay." Edward replies, clearly hasn't properly heard what Louis said.

Louis clicks his tongue, ducking down so he could come up in the loop Edward's formed with his arms where he's holding the device Louis is starting to hate. "Edward." He calls, nudging one of the Alpha's arms off so he'd only hold the phone in one hand.

"Lou." Edward's voice holds a warning tone.

The Omega sighs, burying his face into Edward's neck and inhaling his scent. He feels a palm on his waist and smiles at the touch from his Alpha. "Let's go have breakfast." Louis suggests.

"Okay." Edward nods, still not looking at Louis.

Louis feels his face falls, and when he glances at Harry, the Alpha is glaring at his brother.

The Omega purses his lips, then without a second thought, he snatches the phone away from Edward's grip. "Breakfast." He enthusiastically says when Edward stares at him in disbelief.

Edward's jaws clench. "Lou, give me back my phone." He warns.

"Let's have breakfast, first. Then you can get back to work." Louis clutches the phone to his chest as he pleads.

Harry makes a sound of agreement. "Work can wait."

"Louis." Edward groans, already trying to reach for it again. The Omega holds onto it tightly. "Louis, my phone!" Edward barks, his voice causing Louis to flinch. Tears sprang in the Omega's eyes, not from being yelled at, but at the fact that Edward is yelling at him because Louis is trying to have them spend time together instead of letting him work.

"Fine." Louis breathes, crawling away from Edward before throwing the phone at him. The device hits him on the chest, then flops onto the mattress.

Harry growls low in his throat, and Edward's eyes snap up. He snarls back, louder.

"Harry, let's go have breakfast, _please_." Louis offers Harry a smile, holding his hand out. Tears have ran down his face, his voice cracking when he speaks. It's enough to make Harry drop his disagreement with his brother to attend to his Omega.

He walks over to Louis, wrapping him up with one arm before they start to walk out of the room. Edward says nothing as they leave, and it's what makes Louis bury his face at Harry's neck and starts sobbing the moment the door closes.

"Fucking idiot." Harry mutters low in his breath as he rubs his hand up and down the Omega's back.

* * *

Edward looks up when his office door is thrown open, a furious Harry walking in. He rolls his eyes when the door slams shut, Harry stopping in front of his table with his hands on his hips. "What?"

"What's your problem?" Harry asks, despising the sight of Edward still working. It's a Sunday, and even after he's made Louis cry yesterday, Edward still won't think to stop and give his Omega attention. He made Louis cry again last night, when the Omega was laughing at the telly. Edward was trying to work do some work in the bedroom, but Louis was apparently too loud. The Alpha had yelled at him again, then proceeded to continue his work in his office. Harry came out of the bathroom to another crying Louis.

Edward pinches the bridge of his nose, huffing in irritation. "If you want something, just spit it out. I have work to settle."

"Did you forget that you have an Omega now?" Harry crosses his arms, raising his voice. He's so angry. Edward was so insecure at their early point of relationship, not wanting to fuck things up and make them lose Louis. But now his brother is doing exactly the opposite.

"No, I didn't." Edward replies, calm and collected. "What do you have against me, Harry?"

"You've made him cry twice in the past twenty four hours." Harry growls through gritted teeth. "Is that not a problem to you?"

Edward looks regretful, and for a second Harry is thankful that his brother still has human feelings. "He's become so emotional these days, Haz. It's not my fault he keeps crying."

"Fucking Hell, Edward!" Harry storms over to the table, slamming his fist down. "Maybe if you'd stop abandoning him, he won't be so emotional! You promised us you'd stay with him."

"I said I would _if_ I didn't have to travel." Edward protests.

Harry wants to punch him across the face. "You could've just asked for someone else. We made a pact, Edward. You knew that Marcel and I were leaving. You _could_ have rearranged your meetings."

"Harry."

"No, fuck you, Edward. You kept leaving him, and when you're home, you don't even spend time with him." Harry shakes his head, furious. "You're leaving him." His words are full of regret. "Like you left _me_."

Edward shoots up, reaching out for his brother but his hand is slapped away the moment he moves it. "You know that was a mistake."

"And you're doing it again." Harry spits, pushing away from the table as he turns around. "Marcel and I are coming back at the end of the month. Whatever you want to do then, it's up to you."

"Harry, please."

Harry ignores him, slamming the door close on his way out.

* * *

Louis is a little surprised when he sees Edward's face staring at him from the screen. It's lunch time, the hour they'd usually spend to talk before, but since there was a time difference when Edward left for Dubai last week, Louis had gotten used to having lunch without his Alpha's voice filling his break.

"Hi." Louis' voice is quiet when he answers, clipped. He's still upset with what Edward did that weekend, and they've barely talked after Harry left. The Omega will rush to get ready in the morning so that he can have breakfast while Edward is still getting dressed. They also had a fight because Louis didn't want Edward to drive him to work anymore and Edward insisted, but Louis gave in just because both of them were already late.

"Hello." Edward sounds awkward. "Are you having lunch?"

"Yeah, just about to." Louis murmurs, leaning back in his seat. He was about to leave, but food is so irrelevant compared to Edward's voice.

Edward clears his throat. "Do you want to have lunch with me, instead?"

Louis pauses, wondering if Edward is being serious. There's no way he's asking Louis out for lunch. He's usually too busy. "Um, what?"

"I'm outside your building right now...." Edward trails off, making Louis widen his eyes.

"Edward!" He scolds, already jumping to his feet and running out. "You can't do that!"

"But I did." Edward replies, amused.

Louis rolls his eyes, slowing down when he leaves the entrance and Edward's in his Bugatti and indeed, waiting for him. Rich bastard and his luxurious car, insufferable. "You're an idiot."

"I know." Edward replies, then cuts off the call.

The Alpha tugs at his arm the moment he climbs inside, and suddenly his lips are on Louis' thin ones, his hands going to clutch at Louis' face.

"Hi." Louis breathes, unable to stop his grin when Edward pulls back, his hands still holding Louis' cheeks.

"Baby." Edward searches his eyes, stroking his cheek with a thumb. "I'm sorry."

Louis peels one of Edward's hands off his face, turning it over and kissing it. Then he gives Edward a reassuring smile, but he says nothing about it. "Lunch now?"

Edward ducks his head, knows that Louis accepts his apology, but chooses not to forgive him yet. He nods, understands. "Alright, okay. Let's go." He leans forward, kissing Louis one more time before he finally releases the Omega and turns back to the road. Then he pauses. "I almost forgot."

Louis watches him quietly as Edward reaches into the back, and suddenly a huge bouquet of roses is in his face. "For me?" The Omega asks in disbelief.

Edward nods, biting on his lower lip as Louis takes it from his hold.

Louis blushes, his face doing weird things as he struggles to control his expression. His heart is growing, and he appreciates the gift. "Thank you."

The Alpha puts the car into motion as he smiles in reply. "What would you like to eat?"

Louis touches his tummy with his free hand, pursing his lips. "I've never had oyster before."

That takes Edward by surprise, and he widens his eyes. "Oyster?" He repeats, chuckling. "You'd like to have oyster?"

The Omega pouts, nodding. "Can we have oyster?"

"Of course, babe. Anything for you." Edward speeds up the car, wanting to save as much time as possible.

Louis cheers, leaning back in his seat. He turns to Edward, his heart skipping a beat at the sight of his Alpha driving. Such weird, simple things that keep reminding him that he's in love. Louis exchanges the bouquet into his other arm so he could hold one out to Edward. "Give me your hand."

Edward doesn't waste a second, taking one of his hands off the steering wheel. His fingers find Louis' slender ones, and then their palms mould together while Edward drives.

Louis sighs, his thumb rubbing small circles on Edward's skin. "I love you, Edward Styles."

"I love you too, Louis Tomlinson."

* * *

"This is so good!" Louis moans, gripping at the table cloth.

"Princess, stop making those sounds." Edward ducks his head to hiss at his Omega, then his back straightens again, growling low in his throat when other unmated Alphas glance their way. Then he whispers at Louis again. "You're drawing attention to yourself."

Louis looks up at him, eyes glazed over. "Why didn't you ever let me eat oyster?" He asks, betrayed.

Edward deadpans, dragging his palm down his face. He smiles in the midst of his exasperation, reaching out and cleaning a smudge on Louis' cheek. "You're so annoying." He murmurs.

Louis grins, squirming in his seat. He's read somewhere that oysters increase sex drive, especially in Omega. But he can't afford to let his thoughts travel there, or he won't get back to work at all. They've only got forty five minutes left, and Louis would rather finish his oyster than have a quickie.

Louis takes another bite of the fried oyster, then another mewl escapes his mouth. "God, it's so good." He throws his head back, his fingers gripping at Edward's sleeve.

"The sounds you make are obscene, Omega." Edward mutters low in his throat, his eyes following the motion of Louis leaning forward and swallowing another one.

Louis presses his lips together this time, suppressing the pleased sound his body is in the urge to make.

"Finish this and I'll drive you back to the nursery." Edward shakes his head in amusement.

"Okay." Louis preens at the way Edward is looking at him.

Thankfully, Louis only has a couple more of oysters to finish before he's done. Edward has never really liked those, so he can't say he understands the appeal. But he's happy to see how content Louis looks as he leads the petite Omega out of the restaurant twenty minutes later.

Louis releases his hand, full of glee as he skips ahead of Edward. He's unaware of the Alpha's eyes scanning down his figure while he does so.

Edward loves how thick Louis has gotten since he moved in, and he can't wait until they get home in the evening so he can ravish his sweet Omega.

* * *

"Thank you for taking me to lunch." Louis says quietly as the car slows to a stop in front of the nursery. Edward puts the car into park, then turns to his Omega with a grin.

"Was quite a sight seeing you like that." He teases, making Louis blush scarlet.

"I didn't do it on purpose!" He huffs.

The Alpha leans into the passenger side, dropping a kiss on his cheek. "I know, baby. Was hot, though." Then he scowls. "Though, other Alphas were quite eager to see you behaving in such ways."

"You don't have to worry, you know that." Louis hums, tilting his face so that Edward's lips would enclose upon his. Then he presses their foreheads together as their mouths part. "I'm yours."

"I know." Edward breathes, pecking him again.

Louis sighs when Edward returns to his seat. "I'll see you tonight."

"I'm picking you up." Edward tells him, smirking when Louis lights up like a Christmas tree.

"Really?" Louis squeals when the Alpha nods, surging forward to wrap his arms around Edward's neck, peppering his face with kisses. "Yes, yes!"

Edward chuckles, letting Louis press his lips to his cheek longer. "I'll see you, pretty boy."

"See you, my strong Alpha." Louis teases, leaning down to bite on Edward's earlobe.

Edward groans, his palm flattening on Louis' back. "Don't tease me like this, baby." His palm slides down until he's cupping at Louis' arse.

Louis grabs at Edward's wrist, tossing it away and pulling back. He reaches back for the bouquet of roses before throwing the door open, then blows Edward a kiss. "See you, baby."

Edward throws his head back, groaning as he watches the way Louis sways his hips as he walks back into the nursery.

* * *

Edward tangles his fingers into Louis' hair, cursing loudly as the car swerves a little but he quickly regains control. "Fuck." He gasps, his arm flexing as he grips at the steering wheel tightly. "Fucking minx."

Louis hums, causing the Alpha to curse again. His mouth is full of his Alpha's cock, sliding up and down happily. He's bent over the console, hand gripping at Edward's thigh. The angle is a little uncomfortable, but the way Edward is losing his mind makes up for it.

Louis' mouth is full of come by the time the car is parked in the garage, badly if he says so. Edward usually makes sure that every car is parked perfectly, but today seems not to be the day because the Alpha is already cutting off the engine. Louis doesn't even manage to close the car door after he exits when Edward does it for him, then takes him into his arms.

Louis screams as he holds on to Edward's neck, his thighs wrapping at his waist while Edward carries him up.

They make it to the nearest guest room on the second floor before Edward is shoving him down onto the bed, pushing his trousers down and Louis gets a tongue in his arse.

* * *

Louis has been falling asleep and waking up smiling for the past five days, always in his Alpha's embrace. He can't describe how happy he feels to be woken up by Edward kissing at his hair, at his cheek, or tickling him. On Thursday, both of them are late to work because Louis woke up with two fingers in his arse and a tongue on his nipple.

On top of that, Harry and Marcel are going to come home in two more weeks. Louis is smiling where ever he goes.

He wakes up alone on Saturday, the bed cold around him. Louis rubs his eyes, then goes to grab his phone to see what time it is. The clock shows that it's only ten in the morning.

He doesn't have to wonder where Edward is, because ten seconds later the Alpha walks into the door with a tray of breakfast in his hands.

Edward beams when he sees that Louis is already awake. "Good morning, Princess."

Louis sprawls out on the bed, blinking lazily at Edward when the Alpha stops by the bed. "Morning."

"Made you breakfast." Edward is careful as he sits down, making sure not to spill anything.

Louis' eyes widen, and he quickly sits up. "You _made_ breakfast?!"

"Yeah." Edward is sheepish as he replies. "I'm not as good as Harry and Marcel, but I'm not that bad with food, either." He shrugs.

Louis is positively melting. "You cooked for me." It's not a question.

"I did." Edward smiles to confirm.

Louis can't be more in love with Edward even if the Gods try. The knowledge that his Alpha cooked for him makes him so happy that he's unable to stop smiling.

He coos, grabbing Edward's face so he could kiss him on the cheek. "Aw baby, you cooked for me." He repeats, more excited this time.

"It's just cooking." Edward rolls his eyes.

Louis shrugs. "Still."

"Come on now, I almost burned myself trying to make pancakes for you." He says, nodding at the pancakes sitting nicely on the plate. They look brown and fluffy, but Edward still worries about the taste.

"It's just pancakes." Louis assures him. "How do you even fuck pancakes up?"

Edward cocks his head. "Don't talk as if you've ever tried making pancakes in your life."

"I'll burn the whole house down, you know that." Louis retorts, already reaching for the fork to spear a bit of the food.

Edward doesn't reply, distracted by Louis trying to taste his cooking. He appears nervous as the Omega pops the bit of pancake into his mouth. Louis purses his lips as he chews, humming. "Well?" The Alpha frowns, impatient.

Instead of replying, Louis takes another bit of the pancake and presses it against Edward's lips. The Alpha opens up, then relaxes when the pancake doesn't taste like shit. "It's delicious. Thank you, darling." Louis is fond when he says that, and he quickly takes another bite to prove what he said.

"I love you." Edward whispers, unable to take his eyes off of Louis' face. The Omega blushes, but he doesn't look away from Edward's eyes. "You're the most important thing to me." He says, cupping Louis' face.

Louis' face falls a little, his smile getting smaller. "I think it's time you start acting like it."

Edward says nothing.

* * *

Louis' muscles ache a little with fatigue, though there are hints of satisfaction hiding within his bones. His hole is sore as he's used to, and it's delicious.

They've had sex for so many times that Louis can't keep count anymore. Honestly, it's all his fault. It's really hard to stop himself from jumping on Edward now that his Alpha is always in front of him.

Edward actually complained about his cock 'falling off' but Louis heard nothing of that sort when he was riding Edward in their tub this morning, so the Omega knows that his Alpha likes it.

Louis has so many bruises on his body that it reminds him of their heat and rut, and he's as pregnant as he can be with how much come he took in his arse.

"Are you thinking about my cock again?" Edward asks from where he is sitting, peeking from behind the newspaper in his hands.

Louis points out his tongue. "It's mine. I can do what I want with it."

"Stop objectifying me."

The Omega rolls his eyes. "Your cock is safe." He smirks. "For now."

"Jesus." Edward shakes his head. "Aren't you sore?"

Louis raises his eyebrows. "Is that supposed to stop me?"

"I know I shouldn't have given in." Edward says in mock regret. "Now I'm a sex slave."

"Stop being so dramatic."

Louis hums, pulling up his phone and scrolling through his Instagram. He sees a picture of Harry on set, being his goofy self as usual. Fondness spreads in his chest, and Louis quickly double taps to like it.

He gets off the sofa he's sitting on, then walks over to Edward, flopping on to his lap and crumpling the newspaper Edward is reading. "Let's take a selfie."

"Why?" Is what Edward replies, looking at his newspaper Louis just sat on. It's all destroyed now. Sad.

"Because, you look really handsome." Louis shows his teeth, wrapping an arm around Edward's neck.

"Hmm."

"Please." Louis pouts, slapping at Edward's chest.

The Alpha sighs, pecking his lips. "Fine."

"Yeay!" Louis shifts on the Alpha's lap, turning around so that his back is pressed to Edward's chest. The Alpha rests his chin on Louis' shoulder, fitting their heads together while Louis opens up the camera app. The Omega tugs at the sleeve of his Alpha's jumper that he's wearing, making sure it covers his hand before he brings it up to press it under his jaw. "Smile, babe." He tells Edward before taking a photo.

"You look beautiful." Edward murmurs when they look back at the photo, kissing Louis' hair.

"We look so good together." Louis coos.

"We should get it printed and framed."

"We should!" Louis agrees. "We need more pictures of me in this house!"

"Oh Lord, I'm already getting tired of looking at your face."

"Liar."

* * *

Louis stands sideways in front of the mirror, his shirt pulled up until it's bundled above his chest. His nipples are slightly darker now, a bit sore but other than that they look the same. His belly is no longer soft, now firm and a little stretched. His little pudge has grown, and Louis bites his lip to contain his happiness that he's already starting to show despite that he's only in his seventh weeks. He's read online that there's a possibility for twins if a mother starts to show earlier than usual. The fact that his Alphas are triplets and he also has twins in his family makes it possible that he's probably carrying twins.

He gently caresses the skin, feeling his heart grows. "Hello, love." He says quietly, staring down at his own belly. "I hope you're comfortable in there." The Omega giggles, a bit giddy as he talks to his child. He knows that he can't be heard yet, but he has the urge to do so, wants his baby to be familiar with his voice before they can even hear. "You're still so tiny, just a little raspberry from what I've read. We have a long way to go, and we've only just started, but I know that this will be quite a journey."

Louis doesn't worry about Edward accidentally finding him like this. The Alpha is taking a nap, and Louis knows he would only wake up when it's time for dinner.

"Your Papas don't know about you, yet. But I'll tell them soon enough. Though, I don't know if they're ready for you." He pauses, still smiling. "But I am. You are my main priority now, my number one importance. I hope I'll be a good mother to you."

"I was a little scared at first, when I found out about you. But now I know that I have nothing to be afraid of. I still can't believe that you are growing inside me." He strokes his thumb over his skin, his palm splayed over the slight curve. "I already love you so much, and I'm sure your Papas will love you too."

His smile widens. "Papa Harry and Papa Marcel are coming back soon. And Papa Edward is staying more now. I can't wait to tell them about you. Let's hope Papa Edward won't go anywhere again so he can take care of us." Louis hums. "But whatever happens, you'll always have me, yeah?"

Louis pulls his shirt down, amused when his belly can't really be seen when the clothing covers his body. But he knows that he's showing.

* * *

"Fuck you, Edward!"

"Louis!"

The Omega sobs, ignoring Edward's voice calling for his name. He dashes straight for one of the guest rooms, throwing the door close and locking it straight away.

"Louis." Edward knocks on the door. "Louis, baby, please. Open the door."

The Omega clutches his phone to his chest, one of the only things he managed to bring with him when ran out of their room, unable to see or breathe with how hard he's crying.

"Louis, please. I'm sorry." Edward begs, his knuckles still knocking. "Baby, you know why I did that."

"No." Louis protests. "I don't know, Edward."

"We were happy. _You_ were happy. I didn't want to ruin that." Edward tells him, pausing his knocking so he can be heard.

"You ruined it the moment you keep something like that away from me. You're leaving me again." Louis accuses, his voice slightly muffled with the door standing in between them.

Edward restarts the knocking. "Please open the door, Lou. I know I messed up. Please let me in."

Louis places a hand on his belly, tears non stop as they run down his face. "Five days, Edward. You're leaving me for five more days." He wails.

"Lou, please. I'm leaving tomorrow. I don't want to leave with you being mad at me."

"And I don't want you to leave."

"Louis, please. I don't know what to do, baby."

"You know what you should do. You should stay."

"Louis, I know it feels like I'm putting the company first right now, but it'll be over soon."

Louis' brain racks as he curls into himself, wondering if he's truly just over reacting. Partners make sacrifices, and Louis quietly asks himself if he's just refusing to make one. Is he being selfish?

But Edward is the one who won't sacrifice from his end. Louis had already went through a month with Edward being distant and focused on his work. No, Louis has the right to ask him to stay.

"How many times are you going to say that until you left me abandoned, Edward?"

"Lou, I'm not abandoning you."

"Leave me alone."

It's silent for a moment, and after a few minutes have passed, Louis is certain that Edward has left. He grabs a pillow, shoving his face into the fluffy material before crying himself to sleep.

* * *

Louis wakes up when Edward knocks at the door again the next morning.

"Lou, I have to leave soon." The Alpha says quietly behind the door. "Wouldn't you come out and see me first?"

Louis sits up on the bed, rubbing at his eyes. He was too tired from all the crying that he slept through the whole night.

He stares at the door, not knowing what he's feeling. He doesn't know if it's better to see him before he leaves or not to see him at all. "You're really leaving." Is what he says. It happened too many times before and yet Louis still has troubles believing it.

"I'm sorry, Lou. But I'd like to see you before I go."

"I can't." Louis whispers, hugging his knees close to his chest. It's already so painful, knowing he's going to fall asleep alone again tonight, wake up alone, have dinner alone, drive home alone. "Just go, Edward."

No reply meets him, and for a moment Louis almost thinks that Edward has already gone. But then the Alpha starts knocking again. "Lou, please. Don't do this. I don't want to go without seeing you."

"And I don't want to see you go."

"Louis, please don't make this difficult." Edward says in exasperation.

The Omega gives in, hopping off of the bed in anger and pulling the door open. "Difficult? _I_ make this difficult?" Louis asks, furious. "How could you say that, Edward? I'm-" _pregnant with your child_ "- lonely every time you go, and you don't think about that."

"Then come with me."

Louis scoffs in disbelief. "And do what, exactly? Sit around like a fool waiting for you to come home?" He challenges, crossing his arms.

"Well, what do you want me to do, then?" Edward asks back impatiently, his voice slightly rising. At his tone, Louis glares at him and offers him no reply. The Alpha sighs then. "You can wait for me at the hotel, or you could wait for me here, home."

Louis recognises his tone. It says that his decision is final, and Louis shall not push it anymore. But Louis softly speaks up with a crack in his voice. "My home is _you_."

"Lou.."

"You made the promise to take care of me when you bonded me. You're my Alpha, you're supposed to care for me." He starts, unable to stop the tears from brimming at his eyes. "I should not wake up every day and feel like I'm feeling ungrateful for wishing that my Alpha would be with me. Marcel said you'd stay with me."

"Lou.." Edward tries again, but Louis cuts him off.

"I shouldn't have to eat dinner alone every single night, wondering when things went wrong! You probably don't care about how I'm feeling, you get to sleep in peace in your hotel room knowing that you did your job but your Omega is left alone."

"Louis-"

"Do you even think about me? Do you even ca-"

"Will you shut the fuck up?!" Edward finally bellows, his voice echoing in the house.

Louis flinches back violently, staring at his Alpha in shock. He gapes at Edward for a few seconds before his lower lip quivers and he's shaking, his vision blurring.

"Lou..." Edward immediately softens, remorse filling his expression as he tries to reach for Louis to comfort him and apologise. But the Omega winces the moment Edward takes a step, and Edward feels like he's been punched.

Louis sobs quietly, burying his face in his hands. He manages to squeeze some tears out to compose himself again. When he looks up at Edward, his tears are still fresh on his flushed face, and his voice is hoarse, but he acts like his Alpha had not just shaken him with fear. "Um.." He starts reluctantly, taking a step back from him.

"Louis.. I'm sorry."

Louis doesn't look at him as he wipes his tears and starts to back away into the room. "Have a safe flight." He says, frowning and then nodding to himself, pointing randomly into the room. "I'll just be here. Yeah."

Edward doesn't get a chance to move before Louis slams the door in his face. "Louis, please. I'm sorry."

"Leave, Edward. Your work is waiting for you."

"Lou, I'm sorry." Edward repeats. "I love you."

The Omega doesn't say it back for the first time. Because Edward doesn't deserve that, because Louis doesn't believe him. Because if he loves Louis, he would stay.

* * *

Louis ignores his vibrating phone. He doesn't even offer it a glance. Instead, he focus on the screen that's showing the movie he can't even focus on.

Zayn grunts, annoyed at the sound of the vibration that's been going on for the past thirty minutes. He finally goes and rejects the call.

"Why won't you answer him?" The Alpha asks.

Edward has been calling for the past half an hour.

"I have nothing to say to him, and I don't want to hear anything he has to say to me." Louis shrugs, his eyes on the screen.

Zayn sighs, putting the phone back down. He's sure that it's going to start vibrating again soon, but he does it anyway. "You two need to sit down and talk."

"Maybe if he isn't too busy leaving me behind, that can actually be done."

Zayn shakes his head, knows that Louis would reject anything he says involving Edward right now. He scoots closer, wrapping his arm around him. Louis leans his head on Zayn's shoulder, trying not to think about his Alpha. Zayn came over so that they can help Louis takes his mind off things, so that's what Louis should be doing.

Zayn startles a little when Louis is snoring a few minutes later. But he understands, Louis must have been tired from his pregnancy, from stressing out, from crying. He's probably getting dehydrated too.

Zayn makes a mental note to remind Louis to drink more water.

The Alpha reaches for the remote, shifting a bit but he's unable to move when Louis clings to him.

"Edward." He mumbles in his sleep, grabbing a hold of Zayn's shirt.

Zayn's heart breaks at how clearly Louis craves for Edward's attention and care, and yet the Alpha is getting more and more ignorant each day. He doesn't know how much Louis can take until he gives up, and he hopes Edward would stop being so careless.

He holds Louis tightly, wishing Edward is here so he could break his best friend's face. Zayn uses his free hand to pull out his phone, then orders Siri to dial for Niall's number.

"Hewo." Haziq's voice greets him.

Zayn chuckles at his son's cute voice. "Haziq, Papa here."

"Papa Zayn!" The little boy replies in excitement.

"Hi, love. Could you please pass the phone to Mummy?"

"Okay." Haziq says, then he starts screaming. "Mummy!! Papa Zayn wanna walk!"

He smiles when he hears Niall cackling at the mistake Haziq made. "No, silly bunny. It's talk, not walk."

"Walk." Haziq tries to echo his mum, making Zayn laugh.

"Talk." Niall repeats, slower this time.

"Walk."

"You're hopeless." Niall laughs. "Give me the phone."

Zayn snorts, waiting until the phone has been handed to Niall. "Hey babe."

"Hey babe!" Niall greets back. "Is Lou okay?"

Zayn hesitates. "Not really. I think they had a big fight before Edward left. Louis won't take any of his call."

"Ouch." Niall lets out a low noise. "That sounds bad."

"Yeah."

"Where's Lou now?" Niall asks, worried about his friend.

Zayn sighs, looking down at the sleeping Omega in his arms. "He fell asleep on me. I tried to move, but he won't let me, thought I was Edward."

Niall makes a sad sound. "Poor Lou, he must miss Edward a lot."

"Of course he does. They've only bonded recently. Can't imagine why Edward would do this." Zayn shakes his head. "Marcel told me he was supposed to stay."

"Shit, I hope Edward gets his shit together." He groans. "But at least Harry and Marcel are coming back soon."

Zayn hums. "Yeah. I don't think it's good for Louis to be left alone so much. He keeps crying every time I see him."

"I would be too if you and Li left me alone when I'm pregnant!" Niall scolds.

Zayn glances at the screen as he grins, the TV is showing an ad about a vacation. "We'll never leave you, you know that."

"I bet Edward said that to Lou." Niall says, annoyed. "Are you going to be home for dinner?"

"I don't think I'll make it, but I'll be home after that."

"Babe, you probably should just stay the night." Niall tells him thoughtfully. "I bet Louis gets really lonely."

Zayn cocks his head. "Are you sure? How about I bring him to ours? He could sleep over. We can keep our eyes on him that way, at least."

"Yeah, that's brilliant!" Zayn could hear from his Omega's voice how much he loves that idea. "I'll get the guest room ready."

"Alright, babe. See you at home."

"You too, bye."

Zayn cuts off the call, then he looks at the time. It's almost half past six, so they better get going. He gently shakes Louis awake. "Lou, babe. Wake up."

Louis whimpers in protest, burying his face at Zayn's neck. Then he freezes, pulling back. The Alpha can see it in his eyes, how the light leaves those beautiful blue and the way Louis' face falls. "Oh." Louis whispers, his body slumping again.

"I'm sorry." Zayn murmurs, knows that Louis thought he was Edward. He leans forward and kisses his forehead. "Do you want to stay the night?"

At the question, Louis raises his eyebrow. "You're in _my_ house, and you're inviting _me_ to stay the night?"

Zayn bursts out laughing. "No, you idiot!" He huffs, crossing his arms. "Niall wants you to spend the night at ours. He invited you to dinner."

Louis purses his lips. "Are you sure? Won't I be a bother?"

"Of course not, you twat. We want you there."

"If this is just you pitying me, I'm alright, Zayn."

The Alpha rolls his eyes. "Niall missed you. Stop thinking so highly of yourself."

Louis scoffs in response. "Excuse me, _you_ are one to talk."

"What does that mean?"

"As if I haven't caught you in front of a mirror a thousand times."

"Stop exaggerating!"

* * *

"Uncle Louis, that's not how you do it!" Hana scolds him, already trying to fix the Legos he just put together in his hands. It looks alright to him, but apparently it's a disgrace to the little girl since she's frowning so hard at it that he almost expects to see laser beam coming out of her eyes.

"I'm sorry, dear. How do you think it should be, then?" He pouts. "Why don't you show me?"

She huffs, grabbing the whole thing. "I'll show you."

Louis tries to focus as she explains to him, but he's distracted by the giggling sounds Heather is making. He looks up, and a smile instantly forms on his face. Niall is holding the little girl at arm length while his husbands sit at either side of him. They're all making weird faces and sounds that becomes the source of Heather's happiness.

It warms Louis' heart at the sight of pure joy on the married trio's faces, how they seem to light up even more each time Heather giggles. It's even cuter when Zayn chuckles and kisses Niall's cheek passionately.

Louis is extremely happy for them, but he also can't help but feel jealous. He wants that with the triplets too.

He wants to be pampered, to be fussed over by his Alphas and have them overreact to everything that he does. But it seems so far away now. Things are horrendous between him and Edward, and with Harry and Marcel away, Louis feels like things are worse than they actually are because he has none of them with him to convince him that they are not falling apart.

"Uncle Louis! Are you paying attention?"

* * *

Louis picks up his phone, looking at the face he's missed so much yet is the one who keeps hurting him. The phone is silent except for the vibrating sound, and Louis turns it over and puts it down.

He leaves for lunch, and comes back to ten missed calls from Edward.

* * *

Edward calls again on Sunday, the third day that he's gone. Louis still doesn't answer.

On the other hand, he talks to Harry and Marcel every day.

No matter what they talk about, it always comes back to discussing the fact that they'll be home by next Saturday. Louis is really excited about having his Alphas home again. Harry keeps giggling at the thought of them seeing each other again and how excited he is because he hasn't seen Marcel in a while. All of them need the 29th to come soon; they're going crazy.

He has Eleanor and Perrie over today, unable to be alone or else he'd drive himself mad with how much he's brooding. They've agreed to sleep over, eager to provide Louis with their company if that's what would make him happy.

"She's so stupid, that's not what you do in real life!" Perrie yells at the telly. It was Louis' idea to watch the horror; maybe it'd make him forget about things.

Eleanor barely blinks from beside her, hugging the cushion to her chest. "This whole movie itself is ridiculous. Who picked it?"

Perrie pouts. "I thought it'd be scary."

"It's a little scary, but there's no actual, relevant plot." Louis comments.

Eleanor yawns. "Can we watch The Book of Life after this?"

"Ooh! Let's watch it now!" Perrie jumps out of her seat, already going to change the DVD. Eleanor and Louis laugh at how excited she is, but they say nothing as Perrie lays back and they wait for the movie to start.

"What do you want to do after this?" Louis asks, glancing at his phone. It's only eleven in the morning, and they still have no plan on what to do after lunch.

Eleanor hums. "Let's go out and buy baby clothes." She suggests.

Louis widens his eyes. "It's still too early!" He says, amused. "I haven't even met my OB yet."

Eleanor's face clears. "Have you chosen someone yet?" She wonders, bringing it up since they're on the topic.

"Liam got in touch with someone at the private birth center in town, and I'll be seeing her tomorrow with Zayn to see if we're compatible." Louis grabs his phone, trying to recall what Liam said. "She's apparently one of the best, so I think I'll just go with whatever Liam says."

"If anything comes up, you can just change practitioner. There'd be no troubles." Perrie adds.

"You've been with Zayn an awful lot lately, haven't you?" Eleanor suddenly asks, voice timid and full of hesitation. She shares a look with Perrie. "Is there something going on?"

"I mean, we saw the article...." Perrie trails off, awkward.

Louis alternates his stares between Eleanor and Perrie's face, then he bursts out laughing. "Of course not! He's Niall's husband! And I still love my Alphas, thank you very much."

Perrie sighs in relief. "Thank God! I wasn't really sure I want to be involved in that much drama."

"Excuse me?" Louis' jaws drop open in disbelief. "I'm your best friend! My drama is your drama!"

"Not necessarily!"

* * *

Louis giggles as Eleanor and Perrie argue about who gets to sleep at which side of the bed. He is still in the en suite, washing his face, but their voices can be heard.

"But I always sleep on the right, El!"

"So do I!"

Louis exits the bathroom and shakes his head at the sight of both women crossing their arms and glaring at each other.

"Alright, fine!" Eleanor finally gives in. "Take the right side, you bitchy baby."

"That's the lamest insult you've ever came up with." Perrie scoffs at her.

"Well, take it or I'm sleeping on that side."

Louis sits on the bed with an amused smile on his face. "I don't know how you two are best friends. All you do is fight."

"Perrie is lovely when she isn't annoying, aren't you Pez?" Eleanor grins, blowing her a kiss.

Perrie winks, pretending to catch the kiss. "And El's the best when she isn't bossing you around."

Louis pretends to roll his eyes, betrayed by the smile on his lips. "Both of you are intolerable to me." He enjoys the gasps they let out. "Can we sleep now? Mummy and baby need rest." He pats his tummy.

Perrie shifts on the king bed, patting the middle space where Louis would be. Eleanor sits on the other side, already leaning against the headboard. The male Omega climbs up in between them, lying back and sighing.

Perrie is all over him within seconds, poking at his tummy. "Hello, baby! This is your Aunty Pez. I'm the best aunt, so make sure that I am your favourite, yeah?" Then she kisses the small bump.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Eleanor protests, moving to talk to the bump too. "Don't listen to her, she'll buy you the wrong sized clothes. I am your favourite aunt. When your parents are too busy being in love, I'll be the one to take care of you. I'll give you anything you want, and if your Mummy won't give you ice cream, I'll be here."

"No, you're not!" Louis cackles.

Perrie stares at his middle, ducking down to look at it from another angle. "You're already showing!" She exclaims, pushing up his shirt to look at his exposed skin as she flattens a palm on the spot. "Awwww."

"Your bump is so cute!" Eleanor coos, placing a hand next to Perrie's.

Louis scrunches up his nose. "You're going to be the worst aunts ever."

* * *

Louis pushes the door open, running inside and heading straight for the toilet. His retching reminds him of the first time his nausea occurred, and somehow that makes it worse. His palms slap at the toilet bowl, hoping to get some release from the way his body is heaving.

Zayn looks at him with eyes full of sympathy as he bends down and rubs at Louis' back while the tiny Omega heaves.

Louis whimpers when he's done, letting Zayn help him to the sink to wash his mouth before he's collapsing into the Alpha's arms, sighing heavily.

Zayn helps him to the living room, then succeeds in obtaining a ginger tea from the Betas that he brings back to Louis, only to find the Omega soundly asleep.

He places the tea on the coffee table, fixing Louis' position so that he'd be more comfortable on the sofa. Then Zayn takes a seat at the other end, with Louis' feet on his lap.

The tea has gone cold when Louis rouses awake, and he appears a bit disoriented and lost. "Did I fall asleep?" He asks Zayn, rubbing his eyes. His question receives a nod. "Sorry, I'm so tired."

"S'alright." Zayn smiles, then he nods at the mug. "Your tea's got a bit cold, though. Want me to ask for a new one?"

Louis waves his hand, dismissing the offer. "No, thanks." He reaches for the mug, and even when it's cold, it still helps.

"What do you think about her?" Zayn asks, bringing up the OB they just saw at the birthing center.

"I think she's okay." Louis shrugs. "She's very friendly."

"And patient." Zayn adds, amused. He recalls Louis already asking weird questions that involve his pregnancy, and the OB didn't even blink.

"Yeah." Louis nods, sipping at his tea again. "What time is it?" He wonders, then sees that it's already way past dinner.

"I should probably go home soon." Zayn murmurs, pulling out his phone.

"Zee?" Louis calls out, but his voice is so soft that it's almost inaudible. Zayn looks over to him with a questioning look, and he ducks his head. "Could you stay the night? I don't want to sleep alone."

Zayn's face softens, feeling hurt that Louis looks so ashamed to request that. "Of course. I'll call Niall and tell him."

Louis nods. "Thank you."

"Sure, babe." Zayn leans over, kissing his cheek before stepping out into the patio to call his Omega.

"Hey, darling. How was the meeting with the OB?" Niall asks right after he answers the call.

"It was alright. I think Louis likes her. He's already set the date, anyway."

"Ooh, when is it?"

"Next Wednesday. Marcel and Harry are coming home this Saturday, so Louis would already let them know by then." Zayn tells him.

Niall makes a sound to signal that he's listening. "I hope everything goes well for him."

"Yeah. Um, babe?"

"Hmm?"

"Lou's asked me to sleep over, said that he didn't want to spend the night alone. What do you think?"

"Are you crazy?" Niall scolds him. "Don't you dare leave him. God, I wish I could be with him instead bu-"

"But Heather's unwell." Zayn continues for him.

"Yeah."

"So you don't mind?" Zayn wonders, worried if Niall feels jealous or anything. After all, he did spend a lot of time helping Louis. And regardless that they're best friends, one can never guess.

"Of course not!" Niall laughs. "You're not exactly Lou's taste. And I know you love me."

Zayn chuckles. "Yeah, I do. The most."

"Say hi to Lou for me. Cuddle him on my behalf!"

"Alright, baby."

"Love you!"

"I love you too."

Zayn is still smiling as he cuts off the call, and Louis looks a little alive by the time he's gone back inside. "I'm staying the night." He confirms to Louis, and he can see that the Omega relaxes at the thought that he won't be left alone.

"Thank you, Zayn." Louis says as Zayn sits back down in front of him. "You've done so much for me, and I really don't know how to pay you back."

"I know how." Zayn murmurs. "I want to see you happy again, Lou."

Louis' mouth twitches. "I'll try."

* * *

Louis is disturbed awake at the ringing noise, scrunching up his face and making an irritated sound. He's sleeping on a very firm chest, but the scent in his nose is not of Edward and neither does it belong to any of his Alphas. And the god damned phone is still ringing.

Before Louis can freak out about having an Alpha that doesn't belong to him in bed, the body he's using as his pillow moves and suddenly he hears Zayn's voice croaking into the phone. "'Lo?"

Right. Zayn.

Not Edward.

The Alpha rubs his back the moment he sees Louis' face, his expression apologetic.

"Spent the night." Zayn says into the call, yawning. He pauses, then his eyes fleet to Louis again. "He's right here."

"Who is it?" Louis whispers quietly.

Zayn offers him the phone. "He wants to talk to you."

Louis peeks at the screen and his mouth curves downward, shaking his head. He's already getting up, and Zayn immediately feels bad for asking. "Have fun talking to him." The Omega stretches out to kiss Zayn on the cheek, and then he climbs off of the bed to leave for the bathroom.

"He doesn't want to talk." The Alpha murmurs into the phone. "Sorry, mate."

Edward makes a miserable sound, and then Zayn hears a pen cluttering in the background. "Fuck."

"Yeah..."

"So, you spent the night? Did anything happen?" Edward wonders. Zayn can hear how the Alpha is trying to act cool, but he knows his best friend. Edward is jealous.

He has no reason to be.

Zayn stretches his limbs, starfishing on the bed. "Not really. He wanted me to." He sits up and runs his fingers through his hair.

"Oh..." Edward trails off.

"He told me it's hard to sleep when he's in bed alone." Zayn hums thoughtfully. "He didn't move once last night. So I think it helped."

Edward scoffs softly. "So, you're a knight in shining armour now?"

Zayn knows he's not joking. "I'm trying to pick up your mess, Edward."

"And that requires sleeping with my Omega?"

Zayn doesn't know which one to tackle first. "Now he's your Omega? What about all those times you left without a single care of how he'd be feeling, or all the times you've made him cry?" He eyes the bathroom door, then lowers his voice again. "And I was just trying to help him get enough sleep. Honestly, do you not see how bad your Omega's condition is when you come home?"

"Zee, you don't want to start." Edward warns.

Zayn sighs, anger simmering inside of him. "He misses you."

There's a short silence while Edward tries to process that to respond.

The longer the silence stretch, the angrier Zayn feels.

"I miss him too." Edward mumbles, regret filling his tone.

"Come home, mate. He needs you." Zayn thinks of the fact that Louis is pregnant and Edward doesn't even know. It proves how ignorant his best friend is.

Edward grunts. "I can't, Malik. You know that. This project is really important for the company. It's not just myself I have to think about."

"Do you value the company over Louis?" Zayn snaps. "Because right now, that's how Louis sees it. That's how _I_ see it."

"Zayn."

"You're doing it again, Edward." Zayn mutters, putting as much disappointment as he can muster into his tone. "Harry might have forgiven you just like that, he worships the ground you walk on. But just because someone forgave you once, doesn't mean Louis will."

Edward growls. "I'm just doing my job."

"That's what you said to Harry too. Remember what happened." Zayn reminds him.

"I gotta go." Edward says, rushing. "Tell Louis I love him."

"If you didn't fuck up, you could've told him yourself."

Edward hangs up.

* * *

Louis stares at the food in his plate in sorrow, his fork pushing and poking the bits of sausages around. He barely took three bites of the food, and now he has lost his appetite.

Zayn stares from across the table, his eyes paying attention to the fact that Louis' fork hasn't moved at all from his plate. "Louis, you have to eat."

Louis sighs. "I don't feel like it, Zayn."

"You need to. You barely eat in a day. Think of your health, babe. Think of your baby." Zayn reminds him gently, not wanting to say the wrong thing and upset the Omega.

Louis puts his fork down, his gaze shifting to his friend. "Why do you care about me, Zayn?" He asks, another heavy sigh escaping him. "Even my Alphas don't care about me."

"Don't say that. They do care about you. They love you."

"Do they, though?" Louis spits, his voice shaky.

Zayn abandons his cutlery too, not feeling like eating anymore. "Lou.."

"Why are you here instead of them, Zayn? I'm pregnant with their child, and.." Louis takes a deep breath so he won't start crying. His attempt is a bit futile since the tears have already gathered at his waterline. "None of them knows about it. Edward won't even stay."

"Just tell him, Lou. He'd surely forsake everything else and take care of you."

Louis buries his face into his hands and sobs. "He won't stay for me, Zayn. Does it really have to take a baby for him to care for me?"

Zayn's eyes soften, and he slowly grows onto his feet. He walks over to Louis and engulfs the Omega in a hug. "Edward loves you more than anything." He barely blinks when Louis clutches on him. "But he's always had a problem of sorting out his priorities when it comes to work." He moves to sit down next to Louis, letting Louis back into his embrace once he's settled on the chair. "Ever since he took over the company, he put himself so much into it. It used to be a big issue. He and Harry fought a lot because what he is doing to you now, he once did to Harry. And there was a point that Harry kicked Edward out of the house. He told Edward to leave, to start a new life without them since he was so obsessed with work. Harry was so upset."

Louis pulls back slightly, paying attention to the story with his red rimmed eyes.

"Edward stayed with us for weeks, because Harry would go berserk every time Edward tried to come back and apologise. He didn't even want to see Edward's face. At first, Edward was fine, he felt bad, but he tried not to let it get to him. But by the second week, he was already a mess. He knew he fucked up. And it took a lot of time and begging and sorries before Harry forgave him. Harry only let him move back in after a month, and it still took longer before they went back like they used to be." Zayn brushes his fringe to the side. "I think he doesn't realise that he's doing it again."

"What do I do, Zayn? Do I have to leave for him to realise?" Louis bites his trembling lip. "What if it doesn't matter? What if he doesn't love me anymore? And that's why he doesn't care about leaving me."

Zayn hushes him while he cries, wishing Edward is here so he could fling his best friend against the wall for being such an idiot. "Don't think about it like that. Edward obviously loves you very much. He does. But he's a workaholic, and when it comes to his job, he often forgets the people he has to care for."

"Why does he keep leaving me, Zayn?" Louis asks, his voice heartbreaking. "Am I not good enough anymore?"

Zayn holds him tighter. "No, babe, of course not."

"I can't do this anymore, Zayn. I'm so tired." Louis complains in a sore voice, angrily wiping at his tears. "It's always you who has to comfort me when I cry." He looks so upset by that. "I need to stop being so emotional."

Zayn chuckles, using his thumbs to wipe Louis' tears away. "I don't mind." He shrugs. "Lou, please don't think that Edward doesn't love you. He does."

"I'm starting to doubt that, to be honest." Louis chuckles dryly. "I think I'm not good enough for him, maybe that's why he keeps leaving." He mumbles, using his finger to poke and pull at a strand of Zayn's shirt.

"Lou." Zayn frowns, reprimanding gently with his tone. "You know that's not true."

"But do I, Zayn? All he does is leave, and leave." Louis shakes his head. "He's acting as if he doesn't have a choice." The Omega chuckles bitterly. "Maybe it's just me."

Zayn doesn't know what to say. He knows he can never convince Louis with words at this point.

"I miss him. So much. It hurts, Zayn." Louis starts sobbing, his body heaving and shaking. "I want him here, I want Edward."

Tears prick at Zayn's eyes at how much Louis is hurting, but he can do nothing except hold the Omega tighter, hushing him. Louis ignores the soothing sounds he makes, wailing that he wants Edward. He sounds like a toddler screaming and crying for a toy, but it's heartbreaking.

Zayn sees the Betas peeking into the dining room, placing a hand on their mouth and looking at Louis sadly. He can relate, watching Louis breaking down like this hurts more than they can ever imagine.

The crying only stops when Louis is too tired from his crying that he has fallen asleep in Zayn's arms. Zayn strokes his hair, wishing Edward would get his shit together.

"Mr Malik.." A group of Betas steps into the room. They exchange uncertain looks with each other, as if still contemplating whether or not to tell Zayn what they want to say.

"What is it?" Zayn asks, clearing his throat.

Finally, one of them speaks up. "This isn't the first time he broke down like this."

"He had a random burst in the library the other day." Another Beta says.

"I found him sobbing by the piano too." Another one adds in, looking close to tears herself.

"You have to tell Sir Edward about his pregnancy!" The first one urges him. "He's hurting so much. It's going to get worse if we don't do something."

Zayn sighs heavily, cradling Louis closer to his chest. "He doesn't want the baby to be the sole reason Edward would come back."

"But it's going to affect his health." They remind him.

"I know." Zayn groans in frustration.

They sigh too, bowing slightly at him before they start to leave.

Zayn scoops the petite Omega into his arms, carrying him up to the Master bedroom. The room smells so much like the triplets, and it's visible how Louis is instantly more relaxed in his arms. As he places Louis onto the bed, Louis rolls over and nuzzles his face into the pillow, sighing contentedly.

Zayn doesn't want to think of how disappointed Louis is going to be when he wakes up and he'd be alone. He drops a kiss on the side of Louis' head, then heads out.

He rings his husband.

"Hello, babe." Liam's voice greets him.

"Li, Louis misses him so much."

Liam is quiet for a few seconds. "Have you tried talking to Edward?"

"I did. He's so fucking stubborn." He sighed, going to the lounge and taking a seat.

Liam echoes his sentiment with a sigh of his own. "How is he holding up?"

"I'm not sure if he is, at this point. It's been, what, two weeks? And Edward has only been home for around fours days." Zayn clicks his tongue, irritated. "I mean, Louis needs full attention."

"I know. Remember when we were busy when Niall was pregnant?"

"He almost lost the baby." Zayn grips his hair. "I don't want that to happen to Lou."

"At least you're there to keep him company." Liam notes.

Zayn nods. "I think he feels better that I'm here, at least. But I know he misses them."

"Poor Lou."

* * *

Louis keeps his hands on his lap, his eyes locked on to the figure walking towards the car where Louis is seated in the back. Personally, Louis thinks Edward looks good. He's always so gorgeous. It's really not fair. Sometimes Louis feels like he doesn't deserve the triplets. They're so beautiful, magnificent. And he doesn't compare to that.

Edward startles when he opens the door to see Louis sitting there waiting for him, as if he hasn't been expecting Louis to come along to fetch him.

He slides in silently beside the Omega, placing his bag on the floor. Turning to Louis, a smile spreads across his face that his Omega is still the first person he sees the moment he gets off the plane.

Edward scoots closer, pressing his forehead to Louis' shoulder even though Louis sits facing away. "Hi." He murmurs, kissing Louis there. His lips start to travel across his shoulder blades, kissing the Omega's neck, then to his jaw. "I've missed you."

Louis doesn't offer a reply, let alone a glance. But he doesn't push Edward away, so maybe the Alpha still has a chance.

"I'm sorry." Edward whispers, nudging Louis' chin with the top of his head.

Louis makes a dismissive sound, still unmoving.

"How long are you going to be mad at me?" Edward asks softly, can't help but be amused at how petulant Louis looks when he's upset.

Louis shrugs. "Until you start listening to me."

"I do listen to you."

"No, you don't. If you do, you wouldn't have left." Louis says through gritted teeth, turning his head just slightly.

Edward sighs, straightening up before wrapping his arms around the Omega. "Baby, don't be like this, please." He begs.

Louis frowns at the tone of Edward's voice. He shuts his eyes as he tenses up in the half embrace. "You're leaving again." It's not a question.

"Harry and Marcel are coming back." Edward tries to reason.

Louis finally turns to him in disbelief. "So that's an excuse for you to leave?"

"It's not." Edward denies. "But at least you won't be alone."

Louis shakes his head, using his elbow to push Edward off. "Just, stay away from me."

"Lou, please."

"Save it."

* * *

Louis knows it'd go wrong the moment he decides to do it, but he still refuses to sleep close to his Alpha. He's still upset. Edward can leave him for those many days, Louis damn well _can_ refuse to sleep within an arm length away from him.

"You can't sleep." Edward points out from where he's lying on his side facing Louis, head propped up on his elbow. Louis will not acknowledge that his Alpha is smirking. "Just come here, babe."

"Well, you're still awake. So that means you can't sleep, either." Louis retorts, huffing and rolling over until his back is turned to Edward.

The Alpha sighs. "You're so stubborn."

Louis gasps when there are arms circling him, dragging him against a strong chest. "What are you doing? Let me go!" He shrieks, struggling against Edward's hold.

The Alpha releases him in an instant at the order, and Louis shuffles back to his spot, away from Edward. "Louis, you're being really childish right now." He says, exasperated.

"And?"

"We both have work tomorrow, love. I don't want you going out all tired." He tries to persuade.

Louis stays unmoving. "I can't really sleep when I'm alone, either. Have you considered that?"

"Lou, let's not fight." Edward groans.

The Omega sits up with a huff, turning to look at him. "We're not fighting, Edward. I don't want to fight you. I just want to talk. Do you really think that we're going to end up fighting every time I bring an issue up?"

"No."

Louis takes a deep breath to calm himself. "I can't believe that I can't even talk to you."

"No, Lou. I'm sorry." Edward reaches out a hand. "Of course we can talk."

"Forget it." Louis scoffs, crawling over to him and lying down before pressing himself close. Though, he does lie facing away from Edward. "This is what you want, isn't it? You got it. Just shut up and sleep."

Edward hesitates before his arms are curled around Louis. He nuzzles into Louis' neck, holding him tightly. "I'm sorry, baby."

No reply.

Edward closes his eyes, savouring the warmth in his embrace. "Goodnight."

* * *

Louis sleeps so well that he wakes up before Edward does, before his alarm goes off, exactly in the position they were in the night before. Edward's arm is slung over his middle, squeezing him lightly even in the Alpha's slumber.

The Omega sighs, allowing himself to stay how they are longer. He looks down, then gently grabs Edward's hand before guiding it to flatten the Alpha's huge palm on his abdomen. Louis smiles at the sight, his heart skipping a beat as he imagines his Alphas touching belly when he's further into the pregnancy.

Just two more days, and Harry and Marcel would be home. And then Louis can finally tell them about it.

Edward stirs in his sleep and Louis panics, releasing his wrist and trying to relax. The Alpha hums lowly, tightening his hold around Louis and pressing closer. "Love you." He mumbles.

"Edward?" He calls out, confused as to whether the Alpha is awake or not. There is no reply, and Edward's breathing is even. Louis rolls his eyes, prying Edward's arms off of him.

The Alpha rolls onto his back when Louis leaves his arms, then continues snoring. Louis pads away to the bathroom, deciding to take a shower and get ready for work since he's already fully awake.

He's shampooing his hair when he hears Edward's alarm going off before it quiets down. It means his Alpha is up, then.

Louis is lathering his body with the body wash when a hand touches his hip. He flinches in surprise, then his lips curves downward. Edward starts mouthing at his shoulder, and Louis feels his traitor of a cock twitching with interest.

He shakes his head, shrugging Edward off before he finishes rinsing his body and hurries out.

He ignores how disappointed and sad Edward looks.

* * *

"I'll see you in the evening." Edward says as he stops the car.

"Okay." Louis nods, ready to get out. Edward grabs his arm before he could move, holding him in place as he leans forward. The Omega feels like turning away, but he lets Edward kiss him, let himself be coaxed into the mirage that things are fine. If he doesn't, he'd be pushing Edward off. He instantly relaxes, giving his everything into the kiss.

"I love you." Edward murmurs when they separate.

Louis blinks, his lips tingling. "You too."

Edward is smiling as Louis climbs out, and the Omega can't resist offering him a small one in reply. It brightens the Alpha up, and Louis is in a good mood by the time he is in the building.

Edward calls him during lunch, and it's out of habit that he rejects it. He stares at the phone, still unsure whether he is going to answer or not when Edward calls again.

Sure enough, a second later the screen lights up again with Edward's face on. He's looking at the camera in the picture, his mouth formed into a smirk while his head is slightly tilted back. Louis appreciates how good he looks in it.

He answers after the third time Edward calls.

"Hi."

"What's up?" Louis asks.

"Uh, should I not call?"

Louis purses his lips. "I didn't say that."

Edward makes an annoyed sound, but then he inhales and asks, "do you want to go out for dinner tonight? I'll make a booking."

"Okay."

"Okay." Edward parrots. "Right. I'll just, get back to work."

"Okay." Louis repeats.

Then Edward hangs up. Louis frowns, his fingers quickly working to call his Alpha back.

"You forgot something." He accuses once Edward answers.

The Alpha makes a confused sound, then he gets it. "Right, sorry." He chuckles. "Love you, baby."

Louis allows himself to keen since Edward isn't here to see it. "You too. Bye."

Jake catches him smiling when he passes by, then stops at the door to grin at him in amusement. "Someone's happy."

"Go away." Louis waves his hand, blushing.

Jake does the otherwise, stepping into the room and taking a seat in front of Louis. "Your Alphas are back, then?"

"Just Edward. Harry and Marcel will arrive on Saturday." Louis tells him.

"Are you finally going to tell them?" Jake guesses. He's one of the people that immediately knew he's pregnant the moment his smell was noticeable. Louis got an excited hug and a congratulation, but Jake's smile was wiped away when Louis made him swear to keep it quiet. But his friend is still happy for him.

Louis nods. "Yeah. My appointment is on Wednesday."

"How far along are you?"

"Almost in my ninth week." Louis tells him. "I'm already showing a bit, though. I think I'm carrying twins."

Jake scoffs, still amused. "That won't be impossible, considering your own Alphas are triplets."

"Exactly." Louis laughs.

"So," Jake starts again. "How am I going to see you again after this?"

It's Louis' last day, but he'll come back to get his stuff only after he's told the triplets about it. He's a little sad about leaving what he loves to do, and all his colleagues and the children, but he has more important people to pay attention to.

"We could have lunch." Louis shrugs, laughing. "I'm sure we'll find a way."

* * *

Edward takes him to an expensive dinner date, letting Louis order whatever he wants. While they wait for their meals, Edward tells Louis about his day. Louis mostly listens, but he does add a comment every now and then.

Louis feels like they're stuck in a cycle now. A cycle where Edward will leave and Louis will hurt, and he'll come back and things are tensed but they'll try and pretend that everything is okay even though it's not, and Louis holds a little grudge, and Edward knows that Louis does but they'll be too busy restarting the cycle to do anything about that. It's not healthy, and Louis knows it. He's hoping things will chance when Harry and Marcel get back. So he'll hold on until then.

Edward still looks at him the same way he did when they first admitted that they were in love, and Louis' heart still skips a beat when Edward holds his hand. Louis thinks that they're not falling out, it's just things are going wrong at the moment. And he'd be stupid to let what they have go just like that.

As Edward drives with one hand so he could hold Louis' on the way home, Louis tells himself that things will get better.

As Edward wraps an arm around him while they head to the lift and he gets a kiss in his hair, Louis wonders when.

But as he falls asleep with his face pressed at Edward's chest, Louis just wants his Alphas with him.

* * *

It is after dinner on Friday that Louis goes up to find Edward in the closet with a suitcase opened. His blood drain from his face and Louis should've gotten immune to this since he faced it so many times already, but he still feels his heart break.

Edward sees him standing there and he pales a bit, but they need to face it sooner or later. "I'm leaving tomorrow."

Louis looks at the suitcase with sorrow, a lump growing in his throat but no tears prick at his eyes. "But you just came back three days ago." He manages to squeak out.

"I know, I'm sorry." Edward says, continuing to pack.

"Can't you stay?" Louis asks quietly. Edward is walking around the closet, essential things he needs for his travel cradled in his arm as he picks them up. The Omega's eyes follow him everywhere he goes, trailing over his figure no matter his whereabouts.

At hearing his mate's request, Edward sighs heavily. "Come on, Lou. We've been over that." His steps don't falter as he says it, throwing the stuff he's carrying into the luggage he's got opened.

Louis folds his arms over his middle, silent as he continues watching Edward pack. He suddenly feels lost. "How long will you be gone for?"

Edward doesn't even falter from his fast steps taking him around the closet. "Three nights."

"Edward." Louis is begging now. "Please."

That makes the Alpha stop, and he looks at Louis in frustration. "Babe..." He sighs heavily, making Louis' shoulders sag. "I have to go for this one. And then I'll be back to Dubai for two nights, and that's it. No more travelling."

Would it even matter anymore at that point?

Louis thinks of telling Edward right now, but he doesn't want to use his baby as a tool just to make his Alpha stay. "Okay." He relents, nodding his head.

Edward smiles at him. "Thank you."

"I'll sleep in the guest room tonight." Louis announces, already turning around so he doesn't have to see it when Edward's face falls.

He barely manages to take the first step before a hand is curled around his arm. "Lou, why?"

"Let me go, Edward!" Louis snaps, shrugging his touch off. "You might as well get used to sleeping alone again."

"Louis, don't go." Edward pleads.

The Omega shakes his head, walking out of the closet. "That's what I keep telling you, but you never listen." Edward tries to reach for him again, but Louis quickly walks out until he's past the door.

It hurts with every step that Louis walks away from their room. It hurts when he reaches one of the guest rooms and there is no sign at all that Edward has followed him. It hurts even more when he gets onto the bed and waits for fifteen minutes, hoping Edward would slip in with him and he'd fall asleep to the sound of his Alpha's heartbeat. It hurts the most when Louis wakes up in the middle of the night after falling asleep with tears on the pillow and he's still alone as ever in one of the rooms he'd probably never stepped a foot in before. He'd never felt so distant from Edward.

Louis walks down the next day feeling like shit even though he is with the knowledge that Harry and Marcel are coming back today. That feeling grows when he sees Edward standing in the entrance hall, fixing his cufflinks with his jacket already on and the cupboard door open. He's ready to go, his suitcase standing beside him, taunting Louis with the fact that Edward is leaving.

There's not even a hint of surprise in Louis' tone when he asks right as he steps off the stairs. "You're leaving without seeing me."

Edward's eyes snap to him, and there's slightly guilt in those green orbs, but it doesn't affect Louis at all. "Don't know if you'd want me to." His reply is void of emotions, as if trying to reprimand Louis for what he did last night.

"Since when you care about what I want?" Louis replies scornfully.

"Of course I do." Edward dissents with a frown.

Louis shakes his head. "I want you to stay."

"Lou, don't do this." Edward's eyebrows furrow together, finishing with his cufflinks and his hands fall to his sides.

"No, Edward, _you_ don't do this. I can't stand this anymore. I'm tired! I can't even remember the last time I sleep having all three of you in the same bed. And the person who I was told would stay with me kept leaving. Do you know how hard it is for me to fall asleep, alone?" Louis asks, trying to keep his voice steady. He feels so timid all of a sudden, standing here in his joggers and an old jumper and bed hair while Edward is there in his suit and hair combed and styled. Louis feels insignificant.

Edward stares back at him. "Do you think it's easy for me to sleep alone, either?"

Seriously, he's going to make it a competition? Louis lifts his head up again, snarling. "Well, then clearly you are not as affected by it as I am."

Edward sighs heavily, gripping the bridge of his nose. "Lou, I'm working hard to give you what we have. Do you think we could've stayed the way we are right now if I don't work? Do you think I could've afford to give you the amount that you have in your card now?"

"That's bullshit, Edward!" Louis exclaims, taking a step closer. If he has the card with him, he'd have flung it at the Alpha's face. "You have fortune to last us more than three lifetimes!" The Omega clamps his eyes shut when he feels the burn of pending tears. His voice croaks as he speaks. "You said you love me."

"Did I give you the impression that I don't?" Edward glares at him.

"Money and luxury don't mean love, Edward." Louis says softly, shaking his head.

"What do you want, then? When are things going to be enough for you?"

Louis is so frustrated that he finally starts crying. "Don't you get it?" His throat is almost sore when he gets that one out. "I don't need luxury, I don't need maids. I don't even care if we live in a small house by the dump! I want _you_. I love _you_. I just want you."

And Louis can't maintain their eye contact anymore, ducking his head and sobbing loudly. "You were so lovely before, when we first met. So good to me." Louis croaks in between his wails. "And now you don't even care how much I miss you."

Edward's face is stoic, hands twitching to comfort his Omega, but millions of thoughts are running through his head.

Louis cries so hard he couldn't speak, and he has to take a few deep breaths before he could continue. "It's hard for me to get through the nights. I keep losing sleep, I need you with me. The house feels so empty when I'm alone."

Something flickers across Edward's features before he glowers down at Louis. "I thought you wouldn't have a problem with none of us home, considering the Betas told me Zayn keeps coming over." He blinks as he recalls something. "Not to mention when Zayn spent the night; that's not that first time is it?"

A betrayed look spread across Louis' face and he gasps. "Edward!"

"And there are also those pap pics of you with him. There are quite a lot." Edward tells him, crossing his arms. "I thought you would be alright since it's easy for you to find entertainment when we're not here."

Louis feels anger surging through him. "He was just trying to cheer me up. I was so depressed about all of you being gone!"

"Cheer you up? With his cock?"

Louis freezes in place, his jaws slacked. "You really think I'd cheat on you? With Zayn, of all people? My best friend's husband? Your own best friend?"

Edward shrugs, the nonchalant facade making Louis fume even more.

"For fuck's sake, Edward, he's a mated Alpha! I'm a mated Omega!"

"Well, just because an Alpha's mated, doesn't mean that he won't think of fucking another Omega!"

Louis doesn't even flinch when Edward screams, the words he said strike Louis even harder than his loud voice.

"Oh.." His shoulders slump. "Is that how you feel, Edward?" He whispers quietly.

Edward says nothing, his gaze hard as ever, giving nothing away from his expression.

Louis closes his eyes, so he doesn't see it when Edward flinches from the hurt he can feel through their bond.

"Is that what you do, Edward?" Louis asks helplessly. "Do you leave me here, and you look for another Omega?" His eyes focus on something else instead of his Alpha as his body starts heaving. "Were you fucking another Omega when I'm sat here missing you?"

Edward's body sags. "Lou. No." He reaches out to grab at Louis' arm but the Omega moves back.

"Don't touch me!" He shouts as he slaps Edward's hand away. Louis sobs, taking a step back and gasping repeatedly as if he can't breathe. "I, I want to leave."

"Lou, please..."

"I can't stay right now." Louis cups his mouth, ready to go.

Edward lets his hand drop, a scowl taking over his face. "Fine, go to your Zayn. He makes everything better, doesn't he?"

_Smack!_

"Fuck you, Edward." Louis yells, his palm throbbing with the pain after he slapped Edward across the face.

And before the Alpha knows it, Louis has disappeared out the door.

Louis runs out, heading straight for the exit. It takes some time before he finally nears the gate. The Betas look alarmed at the sight of him approaching, but Louis ignores them, heading for the small entrance by the side. He pauses when he reaches there, looking back, hoping Edward would come after him. The Alpha is nowhere in sight, and Louis can almost hear the sound of his own heart breaking. Once he's out of the compound, Louis takes off without any last glance.

* * *

Edward buries his face in his hands, taking too many deep breaths that he lost count. His thoughts slowly start to settle, but it's already too late when he realises what he just did. His Omega had just ran away from home, from him. And it's his fault.

"Louis!" Edward dashes out of the door, cursing loudly when he's drenched with water from the pouring rain. He heads straight for the gate, yelling at the Betas about Louis.

They start telling him things, each of them speaking above the other in panic. But Edward only hears one thing. "He ran out."

Edward sees red, his hand already grabbing the collar of the one who said that, his fist pulling back to punch the Beta across the face. "WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP HIM!?" He roars at the poor staff, then throws the Beta to the floor before he takes off back to the house. Edward grabs a key and jumps into the car. He slams the horn a few times as he accelerates out of the garage so that the gates are opened wide by the time he speeds out.

It's lost to him how long he's been driving, but with each minute that passes and no sight of Louis, Edward begins to grow more and more desperate.

He left Louis too many times these past few weeks, maybe now Louis had finally made the decision to leave him.

And Edward doesn't know if Louis would ever want to come back.

* * *

His legs are growing tired by the minutes but Louis doesn't let himself stop. The hurt in his heart overpowers everything that's inside him and every single one of his muscles aches along with the pain. He runs along the road, not even knowing where he's going. All that he knows is that he has to get away from there, he needs to leave.

The road stretches in front of him, and Louis feels like he's barely moving but he has to keep going. He runs, taking turns he doesn't know where they would lead him to.

He stops crying eventually, but he's still running.

He runs, and runs.

He still runs when lightning strikes and thunders start rumbling. Louis is determined, so he doesn't stop even when the rain comes pouring down. Even when he's drenched and shivering, even when he can't see where he's going.

He only stops when he doesn't see the car coming and then he's thrown down, head hitting the pavement. He sees the headlights in the dark, glaring through the pouring rain, body shivering where he lies and the wipers are the last thing he hears before his vision goes black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think and please don't hate me? Love you!
> 
> \- Rose xx


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg hello love, I'm so sorry that this took so long, again!! This month have been quite busy and I kept having trouble to write, :( Anyway, it's here now! Though, this chapter is the shortest I've written in a while, it's less than 15k but I hope you're not too disappointed about that. :p
> 
> Thank you so, so much for waiting, and for all the lovely comments! Sorry I haven't replied to all of them yet. I'm still working on it, there were so many!!
> 
> Sorry if this chapter is a little bad! I haven't really been able to write lately.
> 
>  **Warning:** Please be aware that this chapter contains miscarriage. If you are easily affected by it, you can choose to skip the part where I'll star it, skip the chapter, or proceed with caution.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter, darling! Xxx

  


  


_"A flower bloomed already wilting. Beginning its life with an early ending."_

\- R. J. Gonzales

  


  


It's still pouring, the rain barely ceasing, and Edward is still driving. He's been in the car for an hour now, and he's starting to lose hope. He takes one of his hands off the wheel and reaches for his phone. Edward slows the car down before stopping by the roadside, pulling up Zayn's contact and dialling for him.

It takes a while before Zayn answers. "'Lo."

"Zayn." Edward says, quiet. "I fucked up."

He gets a scoff. "And you've only just realised that?"

"Can I come over?" Edward asks, hoping that somehow Louis is there. It's a miracle he desperately needs right now, even though he doesn't like the possibility of Louis _really_ running away to Zayn.

He needs to sit down and rethink his life choices.

Zayn doesn't reply right away, so it's not a no. "The door's not locked." He mutters a minute later, and then he hangs up.

Edward drops his phone and wastes no time to put the car into drive and speeds away.

He arrives at the Malik-Payne's within five minutes, cutting the engine and throwing the door open once the car stops. Rain instantly pours on him the moment he climbs out, and Edward is drenched by the time he's under the roof.

Zayn opens the door in silence, staring at him warily. It's a little surprising to Edward that Zayn hasn't strangled him yet. Though, Edward makes no move to go inside, and Zayn stands by the frame as if he won't let him come in, anyway.

"What did you do, now?" Zayn asks, his arms crossed. It's clear that Edward is not wanted inside or anywhere on the compound.

"Is he here?" Edward questions back instead of answering what Zayn enquired.

The black haired Alpha frowns, his arms falling to his side as he pulls away from the frame and saunters towards him. "What?"

"Is he here?" Edward repeats, waiting with bated breath.

"Why would he be here, Edward!?" Zayn snaps, his hand coming up to point a finger at Edward. "What happened? What did you do?"

Edward stays unmoving from his spot, letting Zayn approach him with that deadly look in his eyes. "He ran away from home." He explains in a quiet voice.

Zayn sees red, his arm already pulling back and then his fist collides with Edward's cheek, no word or any warning whatsoever. Edward lets the punch forces his face to the side. Zayn does it again, punching him until he is thrown to the floor. In any other situation, Edward would never let any other Alpha get away from laying a single finger on him like this. But the person behind his fall is Zayn, his own best friend who was there for his Omega when he wasn't. Zayn's knuckles probably hurt.

"You don't deserve him." Zayn spits, anger and disgust filling his expression. "He deserves so much better."

Edward makes no move to get up, staying where he is on his arse on the ground. Zayn looms over him, gritting his teeth and wishing he could deliver another punch to his best friend's face. "I know." Edward says.

"Get up, Edward." Zayn orders in a low voice.

Edward obeys, climbing onto his feet. The moment he stands on his height, Zayn grips his collar and drags him close.

"You will go home, and you will wait for your brothers to be back. Then call me. I'll be right over with Liam and Niall." Zayn hisses, then shoves him back. "Am I understood?"

"Zayn.." Edward calls softly. "I'm sorry."

"Save all your apologies for the person who deserves them the most." Zayn turns his back to Edward, starting to head back into the house. "And even then, I hope he won't forgive you."

* * *

  


"Did he say anything to you?" Harry wonders to his brother, unable to sit still in the car with how anxious he is to see Louis again. He's been calling the Omega since he landed, but there was no answer for every single call. Louis was supposed to come and fetch them, but he wasn't in the back seat when the car arrived. Harry had been disappointed, but now he's slightly worried.

Marcel frowns, fishing his phone out of his pocket and unlocking it to see if there's any new message from Louis. The last thing he got was Louis telling him he and Edward were about to have dinner last night. "No. He didn't say anything."

"Maybe something came up." Harry says, shrugging. "Can you call Edward, just in case?"

"I think he's already on the flight to Dubai." Marcel murmurs, but he does as Harry requested. The call rings, but there's no answer. Marcel tries again, and it rings for a few seconds before going into voicemail. "He's not answering, either."

Harry's forehead creases, wondering if something happened. It's rare that Edward doesn't answer his phone. It's always with him when he's supposed to be working.

Marcel clasps a palm onto his shoulder as a gesture of reassurance. "Don't think too much about it, babe. I'm sure Louis will be waiting for us at home."

Something inside Harry makes him doubt Marcel's words.

When they arrive home, the door is not locked. Marcel frowns at the handle and the parted door, then looks at Harry worriedly.

 _Did someone break in?_ The question is clear on each of their faces.

Marcel's face clears, his eyes shifting back to the door before he looks at his brother again. Harry understands the look even without a single word said, and he crouches down to place his bag on the floor, making sure it doesn't thud as it touches down.

As he pushes the door open, Marcel makes sure it doesn't make any noise as to not alert anyone if the house is indeed broken in.

He toes off his shoes, Harry doing the same next to him. They push the footwear to the side before listening intently for any unusual sound.

Marcel leads the way as they walk further into the house, optimising their stealth so their footsteps are silent.

The youngest triplet stiffens when he detects Edward's scent near the living room. He's slightly confused now, wondering why Edward's scent is still so strong although he should've left hours ago. Harry seems to notice it too, and they both slowly make their way towards the scent.

They find Edward in the living room, taken aback by the sight of him sitting at the sofa with his face buried in his hands.

Marcel carefully approaches him, already having a bad feeling in his gut at the fact that Edward is here and regret is radiating off of his hunched figure. "Edward..?" He calls softly, exchanging worried glances with Harry as he takes a seat next to the Alpha. "I thought you've left for Dubai?"

Harry moves with quick strides to kneel down in front of Edward, gentle when he grabs his brother's wrists. "Edward? What happened?"

Edward takes a deep breath, then he lifts his face up.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Marcel whispers, reaching his hand out to cup Edward's jaw and guiding him until their eyes meet. Horror fills his expression at the bruise forming on Edward's cheek. "What happened to you? Where's Louis?"

Edward stares at him.

"Louis left."

* * *

"Jesy, come on. Please." Perrie pouts, her arms hanging off of her Alpha's neck while she begs. She's came to visit Jesy at the hospital, wanting to be with her when she's free from any work she needs to do. She's currently trying to have Jesy to agree to a tropical vacation. It's a conversation they've been having since the past two months. They haven't had one in ages, and Perrie missed having Jesy to herself.

"Alright, fine, you cheeky girl." The Alpha finally gives in, grinning and kissing Perrie on the lips. "We'll go."

"Yeay!!!" Perrie cheers, pulling back and doing a happy dance. A moment too late, she notices where they are, and quickly halts her movement to latch herself to Jesy's side so she can hide her face at her Alpha's shoulder in embarrassment.

Jesy laughs, patting her back while she grins at the people watching.

It should be a bit inappropriate for them to be so loud and happy at the emergency department, but the people waiting in the hall can't help but be amused at Perrie's antics. They could use the enlightenment, they need it.

All of a sudden, a loud buzz sounds in the hall, and a shiver goes down Perrie's spine at the noise. Then two nurses appeare around the corner, pushing a bed along while shouting at people to make way so they could come through.

Jesy moves without wasting another beat, her and a few other nurses hurrying to help the escort. "What happened?" Perrie hears her ask.

"Pregnant Omega, accident." Is the only thing her colleague tells her.

Perrie watches from the side as they pass, her eyes falling to the face that belongs to the person on the bed, covered in blood. She almost fainted. "Louis!!"

* * *

"Niall's coming over." Marcel grumbles to his brothers.

They're seated at the living room, the one nearest to the entrance hall. Harry is crying, while Edward is pacing back and forth in guilt. Marcel watches them, and he feels so much anger at Edward for putting them in this situation. And yet, he knows that he and Harry are to blame too. None of them should have left in the first place. Louis leaving is a fault of them all.

It doesn't take long before the doorbell rings.

Marcel leaves to open the door with a brooding expression, his posture weak and slumping. It's different from how he usually is, that it takes Edward back in time to when Marcel used to be introverted and quiet, fading in the background. He's become such a better man now; and Edward will curse himself to death if Marcel goes back to how he used to be because of what Edward did.

He took Louis away from them.

He pushed Louis away when Louis wanted to stay, and left him for abandonment when he was begged to stay.

Edward doesn't think he can ever forgive himself.

Harry looks up when Niall and his husbands walk in, wondering why exactly they're here. But then again, he doesn't really have to.

It's the first time the triplets see a furious expression on Niall's face. The Omega looks really scary with venom in his eyes, as if he's only a few seconds away from tearing the triplets limb by limb.

"Niall, what is it?" Edward asks, wondering if the Omega has got any information involving Louis.

Niall blinks, shifting his gaze to Edward. "I don't know, Edward. Why don't you tell me?"

Edward's expression hardens, as if Niall had just breached sensitive topic.

"What actually happened, Marcel?" Liam tries to keep his voice steady as he addresses the Alpha, hoping Marcel would start explaining.

The youngest triplet crosses his arms. "Edward and Lou had a fight."

"What did you say, Edward?" Zayn's angry eyes flash over to the mentioned Alpha. "What could you say to make Louis run away like that?"

Edward blinks, remembering the slap Louis left on his cheek. He deserved that too. He deserved worse. "I.. I accused him of sleeping with you."

There is a momentary silence in the room.

And in a flash, Zayn is all over Edward, ready to beat him to a pulp. "You fucking bastard! How dare you have the nerve to say such things?"

"Za-" Harry tries to warn, worried about the way Zayn is holding his brother, but Marcel stops him from saying anything.

" _I_ took care of him when you didn't. You left him when he begged for you. Do you even know how much he missed you when he's with me? Do you know how much he cried because of you?" Zayn couldn't take it anymore, so he delivers another punch to his friend.

"Zayn!" Harry finally calls out, horrified.

"He calls for your name every time he sleeps." Zayn clutches his temple, as if he's having a hard time believing that Edward honestly thought Louis would do that to him. "He was so in love with you, but you took him for granted, Edward."

Edward isn't even trying to fight when Zayn tugged at his collar again.

Liam and Niall are quiet, but Niall looks like he would jump on Edward and kill him once Zayn is done with him.

"Which car did he take?" Zayn growls, ready to go out and look for Louis. Edward is useless when he's like this.

Edward shuts his eyes, as if he's in pain. "He didn't."

It takes a moment for that to sink in.

"He _literally_ ran away? In the rain?" Zayn snarls.

Edward has never looked so helpless. "I tried looking for him, but he's nowhere to be found. That's why I called you."

Zayn snarls again, but the sound stops halfway through. And then he's pushing Edward down. Zayn steps back, beckoning Niall to have at it.

The Omega is panting with how angry he is, his hands twitching. "You mean to tell me, that Louis is out there, with no phone, no car, and probably dying somewhere in the rain?"

Harry starts crying.

"I'm going to kill you. I'll kill you!"

Zayn and Liam widen their eyes, quickly moving in when Niall attacks all of a sudden. The Omega has leaped onto Edward, securing his arms around the Alpha's neck.

Harry screams as he rushes over to grip at Niall when his brother starts choking. "No, Niall!"

Marcel is so shocked by what's happening that he doesn't move.

They succeed peeling Niall away, but even then, the Omega is thrashing and screaming. He's also crying as he struggles against Zayn and Liam's hold who are gripping him tightly to make sure he doesn't try to attack again. Only then does Marcel move, getting to his brother to check on him.

Harry is sitting next to Edward, crying in relief when his brother can breathe again. His arms are wrapped around him, and Marcel kneels at the other side with an undecided face.

"How dare you! How could you do that to him!" The Omega sobs, his attempts getting weaker and weaker. "Louis deserves everything. He deserves better. How could you?"

Edward looks down, clearly disappointed at himself.

"If anything happens to Louis or the baby, I won't forgive you. You hear me?!" Niall shouts.

The triplets widen their eyes as their gazes snap over to Niall. Edward jumps onto his feet, gaping. "Wha-What baby?"

Liam shakes his head, wondering how they could be this oblivious. "You seriously hadn't the slightest idea?"

Zayn almost wants to laugh at the absurdity of the whole situation.

"Lou's pregnant."

Edward looks like he's been slapped. "He-He didn't tell me."

"He wanted to wait until you three are home." Zayn says coldly, wanting to pour salt all over Edward's wounds. The Alpha deserves it. "But of course, you're never home when he needs you to be, aren't you, Edward?"

"Li.." Edward looks up at his friend, trying not to let what Zayn said get to him. "When he was throwing up so much... was it..?"

Liam nods. "He already found out by then. Made every one of us swear not to say a word. Even the Betas know."

"Even the Betas know.." Marcel repeats in exasperation, throwing his hands up.

Edward says nothing, still in shock.

Niall has calmed a little, but he still looks like he'd kill the triplets if they come too close to him. "Get out there. Right now. Don't come back until you have Louis with you."

* * *

Click. "Hello." Niall speaks into the phone.

"Hi, Niall, right?" A shaky voice asks.

He falls silent for a moment. "Yes, it is him speaking. Who is this?"

Perrie sniffs, wiping her tears when they fall. "It's Perrie. I, I don't know if his Alphas are in the country or not. That's why I called you." She takes a deep breath, then starts sobbing.

"Hey, hey, come on. What's wrong? Perrie, right? Aren't you one of Lou's friends?"

"Yeah." She croaks, pushing her hair back from her face. "Um, Lou, Lou's been in an accident. Could you come?"

* * *

Louis' head is pounding when he rouses awake. The touch of consciousness makes him hyper aware of the pain gripping everywhere on his body, causing a small whimper to escape from his mouth before his eyes even flutter.

"Doctor!" Someone calls. Though, the sound is getting farther away, letting Louis know that the person is leaving the room.

His eyes feel so heavy but Louis fights to let his lids open. The first thing he sees is blinding light, and he groans, quickly shutting his eyes again. He blinks slowly, trying to make his vision clear after the abuse in his eyes.

After a few tries, he's finally able to take in his surrounding. The room is fairly quiet, everything is white and there's a beeping sound somewhere to his left. Other than that, he only hears faint sounds of voices and ruckus somewhere in the distance.

Louis lets his eyes fall shut for a few seconds before opening them again, his vision becoming crystal clear and he slowly lifts his head. He stares at the room, but only for a moment before he has to rest his head back again. The pain overwhelms him and he whines, gripping his temple.

Slowly, the ache subsides and he carefully blinks in the room again.

He's in the hospital.

Louis lies there, trying to think of what happened and why he is there. His breathing is shallow, and it hurts every time he inhales.

The memory of the recent events hits him hard, as if someone just dumped a bucket of iced water all over him. He wishes he doesn't remember.

He shuts his eyes, all the pain in his body feels nothing compared to the one in his heart.

Someone knocks on the door, and his sad, blue eyes shoot straight to the source of the sound in time for a middle aged Beta woman to step in. Trailing behind her is a blond girl who is very familiar to Louis.

"Perrie." He croaks weakly, his voice coming out rougher than he expected.

There's also an unmated Alpha in the room with the two and Louis frowns, immediately feeling uncomfortable. It must have shown on his face because Perrie immediately walks to his side and turns to the Alpha.

"Could you please wait outside?" She's polite when she asks, giving him a professional smile. Louis visibly relaxes once the door closes after the Alpha's departure, melting into the bed and giving Perrie a tired smile. "You have five seconds to tell me why you're here, Tomlinson." She threatens him.

Louis laughs quietly, his throat a little sore. His chest tightens and he starts coughing, making the pain even worse. "Well, I think I got hit by a car." He squeaks, a hand placed on his chest once he's able to speak.

"Yeah, at least you remember." She sighs, bending down to drop a kiss on his forehead. "What happened?"

Louis glances at the doctor who is yet to say a word, just standing by his bed and staring at him. He's glad that Perrie is here with him. It puts him a bit at ease, knowing that he has a familiar face. Louis wants to answer her question, but he has other things to make sure of before he can sit still where he is. "Did you tell my A- .. them?" He questions, slightly panicked. No, he doesn't want them to come. He doesn't want to see their faces, doesn't even want to think about them. But first he needs to be certain that his Alphas have no knowledge of him being here.

Perrie's face is taut, and she slowly climbs on to sit next to him. She knows who he is talking about. "No." She shakes her head, reaching out to wrap an arm around him and pull him close. It's obvious how Louis is much more relaxed after hearing that, and all signs of anxiety leave his body.

Louis lets out a sigh of relief, eyes cast down.

"Thought so." Perrie whispers. "They wanted me to, though." She shares a look with the doctor when Louis flinches upon her mentioning them. "But I told them not to."

Louis listens with a nod, then he grabs her hand. "Thank you."

"Would you like us to contact your Alphas now, then?" The doctor finally speaks up.

He pales, shaking his head repeatedly. "No."

The doctor frowns. "Are you trying not to be found by them?"

"You can say that."

The doctor glances at Perrie, then she's looking at him again. "Are you in an abusive relationship, Mr Tomlinson?"

"No!" Louis grimaces, as if the idea itself disturbs him. "They would never."

"Mr Tomlinson, we are trying to help. You can tell us anything." The doctor tells him, hoping he would open up so they can take the action they need.

"I'm telling the truth." Louis urges, his heartbeat rising.

"It's alright, we won't contact anyone." Perrie speaks up to distract him so that he won't start panicking about his Alphas again, her hand rubbing up and down on his shoulder. "I did call your mother, though. And Niall."

Louis turns to her and smiles.

His friend stares at him, her head slightly tilted. "Would you tell me what happened, please?"

He shuts his eyes, not wanting to be reminded. "I was running, in the rain." He manages to stutter out.

Her thumb rubs against his skin, soothing. "Why were you running in the rain, love?"

Tears start to gather at his waterline. "I ran from home." He sniffs, pressing a fist to his eyes as he keeps his head down.

"Wh-Why?" Perrie asks in disbelief.

"He was leaving again, Perrie." Louis takes a deep breath, and it succeeds in stalling his tears from falling. "He accused me of sleeping with Zayn."

- ***** -

The female Omega gasps, shocked. "Lou..."

"I was so hurt, I just wanted to get away. I didn't even want to take one of their cars. I wanted to leave without anything of theirs." He loses in the battle against his tears. "I only have..." Louis' hand goes to his belly, and he finally remembers. "My baby." His eyes open wide, and they snap over to his friend as he tenses up. "Is, am I, is my baby okay?"

Perrie's face falls, and her teeth has her lower lip in hostage. "Lou..." Her hand not around him reaches over and clasps over his palm. "I'm so, so sorry..."

"No!" Louis slowly shakes his head, disbelieving. There is denial in his eyes, unwilling to take her answer. "No." He repeats, the tears that are already falling down his face getting faster and fatter.

"They didn't make it, Lou." Perrie's voice cracks.

Louis is already sobbing, the pain in his chest be damned. He wills himself to glance at the doctor, hoping for a different answer. "Please." He pleads, wanting her to tell him that it's just a joke. He'd take the joke, he'll take it any day over the truth. He can't lose his baby. He _can't_.

"I'm sorry, Mr Tomlinson." She ducks her head, sighing heavily. "You were carrying triplets."

The Omega makes a high sound in his throat, close to a whimper. His lower lip is trembling, eyes stung with more tears. _Three_ , three babies. That's three times the loss. For a moment the shock and heartache overcomes him that he almost can't breathe.

The doctor remains calm even though Louis has started heaving on the bed, Perrie holding him and trying to keep him still. "Triplets have always had higher risks compared to a single baby." She pressed her lips into a tight line. "You took a big impact. They didn't make it. I'm really sorry."

"No. No no no." He sobs, pressing his hands to his face while Perrie tries to hush him. Her arms curl around him, holding him, hoping to give him what he needs to be calm. But he starts crying so hard that his whole body is shaking. "No!" The Omega shouts in agony.

One moment he's thrashing in her arms, screaming and crying at his loss, and the next second his screaming stops and he's limp against Perrie.

"Louis!"

- ***** -

* * *

When Louis comes to again, someone is stroking his hair, making him hum - despite his sore throat - and lean into the touch. The gesture reminds him of his mother; how she'd always do this when he was a child. He remembers how it felt like to be resting his head on her lap, her hand in his hair while he cried. Whenever things used to go bad, that's one of the ways she'd use to comfort him. Although it's not that significant of a gesture, it'd always make him feel better, make things better.

He also remembers Perrie and Eleanor's tendencies to play with his hair. In uni, they've always hung out on the grass whenever they don't have class, and he'll have his head on Eleanor's lap and she'd complain about the amount of product he put in his hair, but her fingers will always toy at his strands. And Perrie was that annoying person who'd playfully tug at his hair and it hurt but the way she'd laugh when Louis scolded her never failed to put a smile on his lips.

But he also remembers how it'd send a shiver down his spine when Harry played with his hair to wake him up, or how he always acted nonchalant despite his racing heartbeat whenever Marcel did the same when they're in the library. And how gentle Edward's hand that loved pushing his hair back, just to have a reason to touch him, how loving his eyes were whenever he looked at Louis.

Louis stiffens, his eyes slowly fluttering open.

He doesn't know who he wants to hope for.

It's inevitable to be a little disappointed when no green eyes meet him, but there are identical blue eyes staring back at him; so Louis isn't let down at all.

"Hi, honey." His mother greets softly, dropping a kiss on the crown of his head.

"Hi, Mum." He croaks, reaching up to grip her arm as her lips linger.

"How are you feeling?" She asks once she's pulled back, resuming her touch in his hair.

Louis doesn't even have the energy to shrug. "Like shit."

Her reply is a small, sad smile.

He seems to realise something, and jerks up. He hisses when it affects his chest. "Who's taking care of the girls?" Louis wonders, frowning. "Shit, I'm sorry you have to come down here."

"Lou, don't worry about it. The girls are with Perrie. I didn't want them to come see you yet, might be a handful."

Louis nods, understanding. "I'm sorry you had to travel so far."

"I'm here, that's what matters, yeah?"

"Mum.." He says carefully, his lower lip quivering as he stares into the loving eyes of his mother. "Could you give me a hug, please?"

"Oh, my Louis. My lovely Louis." She says with a little crack in her voice. In less than a minute, she has him wrapped up in her thin arms, holding him close. Louis has never felt more loved, never felt safer.

He isn't ashamed to bury his face at his mother's neck and starts sobbing quietly. He clings to her shirt, his body shaking with all the sadness and pain inside he's letting out, turning them into salty tears that shower down his face and smear across his mother's skin.

"Oh baby." She coos, voice laced with tears of her own.

"I.. I-I just.." He tries to speak but his emotions take over again, yanking him under the waves of his tears.

"Shhh, it's okay, baby. It's okay. I'm here."

He spends a few minutes just crying and sobbing in his mother's embrace, grateful for her presence.

She pulls back when his tears subside, wiping at his cheek even as he's sniffling, struggling to breathe. "My baby, I love you so much."

"I'm sorry, Mum." Louis says again, keeping his head down.

"Whatever for, Louis?" She asks, shocked that he keeps apologising.

Louis focuses on his breathing for the moment, inhaling and exhaling until he's calm enough to handle the pain and speak without bursting out crying again. "I.. I should've never quit my job and leave everything for them. I'm so stupid Mum. And now.." He sucks in a huge breath. "And now I have nothing to give you anymore. I can't help you anymore."

Jay hugs him again, careful not to be too tight. "My darling William, you didn't leave everything. You never left me, baby. Not once. Even when you're with your mates, you never forget me Lou. You're the best thing to ever happen to me and you haven't stopped being one." She shifts a little on the bed so that she could be closer. "Please stop feeling that way."

She can't say anything about the lack of reply she receives from him, knowing that it's going to take so much more to convince him. So she lets it slide, trying to convey how much he means to her in the form of gentle touches and passionate embrace instead.

"Do you want to tell me what happened, baby?" She asks softly, leaning back against the bed and letting Louis curl into a ball and fitting himself by her side. The weight of his head on her shoulder is barely felt and she pulls him closer. 

Louis whimpers.

She hums softly, letting him take his time while her fingers run gently across his hair, barely touching the light strands but her presence is there.

Louis knows he could never hide anything from his mother if she's there in front of him, ready to see through all of his bullshit. So he can't lie. And as much as he doesn't want to burden her with his problems, he desperately needs to talk to someone about it. And there's nobody else he would want to have the conversation with except the woman who birthed him. A person who knows him inside out, who's never spent a minute not letting him know how much he's loved, someone who could never disappoint him.

So he reluctantly opens his mouth and starts talking. He tells her everything, right from the start. About how Harry and Marcel left, and how Edward kept leaving, and how he's left all alone. He tells her how much he hurt when he's the only one in the huge house, and how Zayn took care of him. He told her how Edward and him kept fighting and what happened before Louis ran, what Edward said.

And she listens to every word without anything to add while he talks. She listens intently, giving every bit of her attention and Louis is reminded how much he had missed her.

By the time he's finished talking, he's crying again but his tears are silent this time. And Jay wastes no minute to get him into her arms again, wishing she could whisk him away from all the troubles and pains of the world.

"I'm so sorry, baby." She says quietly. "I can't believe he said that. You would never do something like that Boo, I know you." She squeezes him once. "But it's not your fault that they left."

"It doesn't feel so."

"Darling."

"I already lost them, anyway, Mum." He protests weakly, an exasperated breath heaving out of him. "I don't know where I'm going to go anymore."

Jay tsks softly. "Don't say that. I'm sure the triplets are worried sick of you right now." She says, both hands on his cheeks.

"I don't think so. I don't think they're even looking for me right now." He sighs, shrugging.

"What makes you think that?" She prompts, patient with her child's behaviour.

Louis expresses his disappointment in the shake of his head, his fringe swaying side to side on his forehead. "What Alpha would want an Omega whom he thought slept with another Alpha?" His voice shakes, his body shuddering in his desperate attempt to fight off another wave of tears. He succeeds, mostly, but it all goes to waste when he pauses before sobbing. "God, I lost my Alphas."

Jay is at loss for words, so she presses her cheek to his head, hushing him.

Louis pulls back and starts wiping his tears away, his eyes too red and swollen to hide the fact that he's been mourning too much under such a short time. No sight has ever broke Jay's heart this much.

- ***** -

"Mum...?" He calls slowly, the single word breaking her heart with how much he's hurting.

"Yes, darling."

"I was pregnant."

Jay's mouth drops open. "Was pregnant? Was... as in..." She trails off.

"I lost them." Louis whispers. "I lost my babies."

Jay's eyes start watering too. "Honey.."

"I lost my babies. I lost everything." His voice almost doesn't sound even in the quiet room.

"That's not true. You didn't lose everything, baby." She tries to comfort him, but it's not exactly working since both of them are crying. "But Lou, I'm so sorry."

Louis shakes his head repeatedly, muttering over and over again under his breath. "I lost my babies. I lost my babies."

Jay pulls him close, until his face is pressed at her neck, and he's still muttering those words against her wet skin drenched with his tears. She holds him until he doesn't make any more sound, until he's fallen back asleep. Only then, she lets her tears fall freely and sobs at the thought of Louis' loss, at the thought of her own loss.

- ***** -

* * *

There is a knock on the door, and before Louis could even guess who it'd be, the room is already filled with three more people.

"How did you find me?" Is the first thing Louis asks, mouth dropping open.

Niall's eyes tear up, and he rushes his steps towards the bed. "Perrie called me."

"Lou..." Zayn sighs, looking at the bandage on Louis' head, the wounds he has on his arms. "How are you feeling?"

Louis shrugs, trying to lighten the situation but he can't even bring himself to smile.

Niall reaches out to hug him, and Louis clutches onto his friend, trying hard not to cry again. He appreciates that his friends are here, giving him the support and love that he needs. But at the same time, Louis knows he wants nothing more than to be in one of his Alphas' arms.

Louis is hurt. He is hurt beyond words that nothing could describe how much pain Edward inflicted upon him with what he said. And not to mention what Louis went through with his Alphas leaving him. But the loss of his babies is affecting him the most, and there's no one he would rather have to grieve with him than the triplets.

But Louis can't do that. He can't simply just let them get away with what they did. Louis can't put himself in that position. He's weak, vulnerable. If his Alphas make an appearance and offer him comfort, Louis would surely just take them back with no questions asked. He can't see them, not yet.

"Did you, did you tell them?" Louis asks, a little panicked. What if they did? How would Louis protect himself, then?

"No." Liam replies, shaking his head while he gives Louis a sad look.

"We wanted to come and see you first." Niall explains, brushing Louis' hair back.

Louis relaxes in Niall's arms. "Thank you."

"What happened?" Zayn asks, worry plastered all over his face as he walks closer to the bed. Even Liam looks concerned.

Louis shrugs again, this time with a smile, though humour doesn't exist in his expression. "Got hit by a car. Yeah, not exactly the best day of my life."

Zayn frowns disapprovingly, and Liam just looks horrified. "Where did you get hit?" Zayn asks, curious.

"Not really sure." Louis tries to recall. "The last thing I remember is running past that signage with that big smiley on it."

Niall gasps. "Lou, that's quite far from home!"

Louis stares at him, void of emotions.

"What did the doctor say?"

"Broken ribs. It was quite a hit. And my head has a little cut, not to mention the wounds." Louis sighs.

Liam looks even more worried now, shuffling closer to Louis. "Is your baby.." He trails off.

Grief overcomes the wounded Omega, and Louis shakes his head as he avoids their gaze. It's so easy to start crying when it comes to the fact that Louis lost three lives that were growing inside him, ones he took so little time to fall in love with.

Niall makes a sound of disbelief, and he turns to Jay for confirmation. The woman shakes her head too. "Lou." He blurts out, and then he's crying too. Niall has already gathered Louis in his arms, almost sitting on the bed to hold his friend tight.

"Shit." Zayn whispers.

Liam closes his eyes and lowers his head, taking a deep breath.

"The-They were triplets." Louis stutters through his sobs, his hands gripping onto Niall. "I was going to have triplets, Ni."

"Oh, Louis." Niall whimpers, feeling his own heart clench for Louis' loss too.

Liam buries his face in his hands, saddened as if they were his own children.

Zayn huffs in anger. "I'll kill him. I'll fucking KILL HIM!"

"Zayn." Niall calls out disapprovingly, his tear stained eyes glaring at his husband. "Lou is already upset."

Zayn looks like he wants to continue throwing dirt at Edward's name, but he doesn't, for Louis' sake. "Sorry." He says instead, though his hands are still clenching and unclenching by his sides.

"What did the doctor say?" Liam repeats, this time referring to the babies, and his voice breaks a little. It makes Louis cry harder, needing more time to calm down before he can speak.

The Omega wipes at his eyes regardless of the fresh tears determined to pour down his face. "The pregnancy is more risky, cause they're triplets." He presses his lips together. "And now they're gone, Li. My babies, my babies are gone."

Niall engulfs him into a tighter hug, and then he feels so much warmer. It takes him a second to realise that there are two extra pairs of arms around him, drawing him into a group hug. And he cries harder, because he wishes the embrace he's being held in belongs to the three people that had stolen his heart and broke it all apart.

* * *

"I told you."

"Harry."

"I told you, Edward. I TOLD YOU!"

"Harry, please! Calm down!" Marcel raises his voice, giving his brother a stern look, one that Harry ignores. The middle triplet's gaze is set on Edward.

The eldest Alpha has his hands clasped with his elbows rested on his knees, head facing down. He's in deep thinking, grieving and dwelling on regret.

"How can I calm down, Marcel? Louis is out there, alone! Who knows what would happen to him?" Harry protests, looking at Edward as if he's ready to attack his brother.

Marcel sighs. "I know, Harry. But-"

"He's pregnant, Marcel." Harry reminds him, his voice cracking. "He's carrying our children, and he's out there, _alone_."

Marcel falls silent, as if he has only remembered now, the truth slapping at him.

"How could you, Edward?" Harry starts crying, trying to storm over to him but Marcel holds him back. "How could you say that to him?"

Edward doesn't move an inch regardless of how loud Harry is screaming at him, he doesn't even look like he's breathing. He's as still as a statute, locking himself in within his thoughts.

"He's the greatest thing to ever happen to us, and now he's left, and it's _your_ fault!"

That pulls a reaction out of Edward. His head snaps up, and he grows to his feet. " _My fault_?!" He glares at Harry. "Don't speak as if you didn't leave when he begged you to stay, too."

Harry pauses, and horror fills his eyes when it finally occurs to him. "I did." He whispers, growing weak against Marcel. "I left him. I left him when he wanted me to stay." He buries his face into his hands. "He probably just wanted our attention because he's pregnant, and we _abandoned_ him."

"Harry.." Edward sighs, disliking the sight of his brother being upset. "We didn't know he was pregnant."

Marcel releases Harry and turns to give Edward a disapproving look. "He deserves attention whether or not he's pregnant, Edward. He's our Omega, his happiness is our responsibility."

"And we failed to carry that out." Harry says.

Edward stares at his brothers, then he takes a deep breath. "I'm going to look for him."

"Again?" Harry asks.

"Edward, we've looked for hours."

After Niall and his husbands left, the triplets went out to look for Louis even though deep down they know how useless it would be, and yet they didn't want to sit around and do nothing. Each of them had taken a different car. They drove around asking people if they've seen Louis, and yet every single answer they received was negative.

"I know." Edward mutters, starting to walk away. He'll look for Louis, just in case he decides to come back.

"Don't leave, please." Harry pleads, not wanting them to be separated while all of them are vulnerable like this.

Edward's body slumps, and he regrets every single moment he walked away when Louis asked him to stay.

The Alpha drops to the ground onto his knees, body shaking with anger and sadness. He hears crying, and for a moment he thinks it's himself, but then Harry is wrapped around him, and tears start soaking into his shirt. Marcel joins them a second later, and Edward has never felt more like a disappointment to his brothers.

* * *

"Zayn talked to the guy that hit you." Niall says.

They're both on the bed. Jay had left with Liam and Zayn to get some food. Niall wanted to stay, to keep him company. Louis is really grateful for this, a time just for them both to talk. He hadn't really got the time to sit down and have a heart to heart with him.

Niall had shamelessly patted his hip and urged him to move so he could climb on and cuddle Louis. No one really stands a chance against Niall.

"And?"

"His name was Ben Winston." Niall murmurs, wrapping an arm around him. "He brought you here right after he hit you. Perrie told me the man looked so worried. He probably felt really guilty." He looks over to Louis. "He already talked to the police. You should probably think about getting a lawyer for this matter, to make a claim, you know."

Louis nods. "Okay." He lets out a heavy sigh. "I'll talk with my mum about it, later."

"I'll help you. I'm sure Liam has a lawyer friend."

Louis nods again, laying his head against Niall's shoulder. "Thank you, Ni."

"No problem, Lou." He pats Louis' shoulder, then stiffens up. "We should talk."

"About what?"

Niall nudges him back gently so he could look Louis in the eye. "About what happened."

"I don't-"

"What Edward said was out of line." Niall cuts him off. "He's an idiot."

Louis shrugs half-heartedly, already tearing up again. "Maybe _I'm_ the idiot."

"Why are you saying that?" The blond asks, confused.

"I let them do that to me, Niall. I let them hurt me." He shakes his head, as if in disbelief of his own previous actions. "I should've tried harder to do something."

"Like what?"

"I don't know."

"Lou, it's not your fault." Niall tries to say.

The wounded Omega blinks. "I know it's not my fault, Ni." He snaps.

"Louis.."

"This wouldn't have happened if Edward would just listen to me and stay. I only wanted him to stay, so I could have them all together, and I can tell them that they're going to be fathers." Louis' vision starts blurring again, and he can't even see the worry etched on Niall's face anymore. "And now," He gasps through his tears. "And now my babies are gone. It's his fault. It's all his fault."

Louis starts sobbing, repeating that it's all Edward's fault.

Niall stares at him without making a sound, at loss for words. He doesn't know what he can say that would make Louis feel better.

Edward is to blame for Louis running away, but it wasn't Edward's fault that Louis got hit. And he understands that Louis is greatly hurt by the loss of his babies, and he needs a person to point a finger at for it happening, and that person just happens to be Edward.

"He doesn't love me anymore, Ni." Louis wails, hugging his arms around himself.

That snaps Niall out of his reverie. "Of course he still loves you, Lou." He murmurs, using his fingers to brush Louis' hair back.

"Well, then he has a shitty way of showing it to me."

* * *

Louis' flinch is violent on the bed when Jay walks in. It isn't her that caused him to reach like that, but it's the person who steps in after his mum. It's Anne. He hasn't expected her presence at all.

For a moment, he's almost scared that the triplets are going to appear too. That would do horrible things to his emotions.

"They don't know I'm here." Is the first thing Anne says to him. "I don't know what happened, but Jay told me not to contact them."

Jay takes a seat on the sofa, and Anne heads straight to his side. Louis has relaxed at her words, but he's still apprehensive, especially when she sits on the bed and touches his hand. "What happened, Lou?"

At first, Louis doesn't really want to tell her about it. The triplets are her children, after all. She might not believe him, or she might take their side. But Jay urges him to, and with a heavy heart, Louis opens his mouth. 

Jay helps him tell the story, and by the time they're finished, all of them are crying.

"He said that?" Anne whispers in disbelief, referring to Edward.

"I wish he didn't." Louis' voice is too quiet, but Anne heard him anyway.

The woman gives him a sad look, already reaching out to hug him. "I'm so sorry."

"You weren't the one to break my heart." Louis shakes his head, but he buries his face into her neck.

She holds him tighter, can't even think of the fact that her own child had hurt this Omega. Even Harry and Marcel kept leaving him, and Anne feels like she's failed.

"Anne..." Jay starts, looking at Louis before she glances to her friend. When Anne is looking at her again, she takes a deep breath and drops the bomb. "The babies didn't make it.."

The woman almost faints. She weakly turns to Louis, a devastated expression on her face. "Yo-You were pregnant?"

Louis keeps his head down as he nods, unable to bear even more sadness.

Anne bursts into sobs, and Louis is taken aback by the action that he's unable to do anything but gape at her. When the situation catches up with him, he gently pulls her back into his embrace. He can't cry anymore, exhausted and worn out, but the pain is still as fresh as ever.

"Oh, Lou." She pulls back to cup his face, her wet eyes searching his face as her lower lip trembles. "Was it because of the accident?"

He grasps her hand, squeezing it once in confirmation. She sobs louder, pressing her palm to her eyes.

"Anne..." He calls in a soft voice, hoping to comfort her.

"My son caused this." She mumbles, sniffing.

Louis offers no reply to those words, but he silently agrees in his mind. His heart clenches in his chest, hands curling into fists. "I don't know if I can ever forgive him, Anne."

Jay watches quietly as Anne shares another hug with Louis, concern written all over her face; not for her son, not for Anne, but for Edward.

* * *

Nothing can describe the amount of shock Harry has on his face when he opens the front door and his Mum is standing there.

Strangely, she doesn't seem to be in the urge to greet him or even acknowledge him. She walks right in without waiting for his invitation. Harry shuts the door, locking it up before he rushes to follow her.

"Mum..?" He tries calling, his tone suggesting that he's wondering why she's here.

"Who is it, Ha-" Marcel stops in his track the moment he exits the living room, eyes widening when he sees Anne. "Mum?"

"Mum?" Edward parrots in confusion, appearing at the top of the staircase that leads down to the entrance hall.

Anne still hasn't said a word, staring at each of her sons' face. She eyes Edward the longest as he walks down to join them.

Marcel clears his throat when she's been staring at Edward for too long. "What are you doing here, Mum?"

"I'm here to get Louis' stuff."

The triplets stiffen up, crowding up to her. "You know where he is." Edward accuses.

She offers no response, but that's enough for them to figure out that she does.

"Mum, please." Harry begs, desperate. "I need to see him."

"I'm sorry, Harry." She sighs heavily, her face apologetic as she looks at him. "You can't. Not yet."

The despair is so obvious on Harry's face as he latches himself to Marcel, hiding his disappointment into his brother's shoulder where his face is buried. Marcel doesn't hesitate to wrap his arm around Harry, turning to Anne again. "Could we at least know where he is?"

Anne shakes her head.

"Mum..." Edward breathes out, and then he's on his knees. "Please. Please tell me where he is. I need to see him. I need to tell him I'm sorry."

The woman shuts her eyes, knows that he's sorry. But it's too late now. It's not going to change anything.

She almost wants to shove it in his face that his Omega was pregnant, and he's lost his children. But Edward is still her son, and that is between him and Louis. Anne shall not interfere. "I'm sorry, Edward." She bends down, grabbing his shoulder to guide him up onto his feet again. He looks so regretful, and Anne pities him. "He told me not to tell you. And even if you find out where he is, please don't go and see him yet."

"He's my Omega." Edward whispers, longing. "I miss him."

Anne believes Edward is terribly sorry for what he did, and he'd probably do anything he can to redeem himself. She knows her son, he always makes a lot of mistakes, but he's genuine when he's sorry. Though, it's up to Louis to decide, and for now, Louis doesn't want to consider anything yet. He needs time for himself, Anne hopes her children would understand that.

"Give him time." Is all she says before she kisses his cheek, then pulls him into a hug. She offers her free arm to Marcel, and he drags Harry along with him.

* * *

Harry watches as Anne moves around the closet to pick up most of Louis' clothes, as much as the bag that she chose can hold. Marcel is stood next to him, both of them have their arms crossed, disgruntled.

She folds up everything and shoves them inside. She's about to zip the bag up when she pauses, and then she grows to her feet again.

Anne goes through each of the triplets' section and picks up three jumpers, each belonging to the respective triplets. "In case he misses you." She explains when Harry gives her a questioning look. She puts them inside and finally zips the bag up.

"Mum..." Marcel says as she's about to walk past them to head out.

"Take care, Marcel." She murmurs, kissing his forehead. And then does the same to Harry. "I'm sorry things turned out this way."

When Anne walks out of the closet, Edward is sitting on the bed with his face buried in his hands. Once he hears her come out, he lifts it up to look at her. "Did you take everything?"

"Almost."

"Is he not going to come back? At all?" He sounds horrified by his own words.

She shrugs. "It's up to him, Edward." Anne sets the bag on the floor and moves to stand in front of him, wrapping her arms around his head. Edward shamelessly buries his face at her tummy, sniffing. "I love you a lot, my son. But you need to realise what you're about to lose. Please think about what you've done."

"He means everything to me." Edward's words are muffled against her shirt.

Anne pushes him back a little. "Words mean nothing against your actions."

"I know." He shuts his eyes.

"If he ever feels ready to see you again, you better do anything to make him forgive you. Do it for yourself, Edward." She murmurs, brushing his hair back and staring at his welled up eyes. "I know he means everything to you, so when you have the chance, make sure he knows it."

Edward reaches out for something on the bedside table, and when he hands it over to Anne, she sees that it's a phone. "It's his." He murmurs, letting her pocket the phone.

"Mum?"

"Yes, honey?"

"Tell him that I'm sorry."

Anne nods, kissing the crown of his head before she releases him. And then she's grabbing the bag again and dragging it out of the room.

Marcel and Harry have appeared again by the time the door shuts, and they make their way over to the bed. Marcel looks full of thoughts as he helps Harry climb on, and then he settles in front of Edward, still thinking.

"I'm sorry." Edward says.

"We're not Louis." Marcel replies.

Edward is about to get snappy, but then he takes a deep breath and remembers that Marcel is right. "I'm sorry that Lou ran away, because of _me_."

"It's no use dwelling on that, Edward." Marcel shakes his head.

"Mum said she knows where Lou is. At least he's safe." Harry mumbles. "I don't think he'd ever want to come back."

Marcel tenses up. "We're bonded." He tries reasoning. "It'll hurt us all."

"We hurt him first, Marcel." Harry shakes his head, bad thoughts trying to overcome him again. "It's not impossible for him to want to break the bond."

His brothers flinch.

Edward slumps even more. "I hurt him the most."

Harry and Marcel don't know where he is going with this, so they stare at him in expectance, waiting for him to continue.

Edward meets their eyes, and then he sighs. "It might be easier for him to forgive you two. But not for me." He presses his lips together to contain his emotions. "I accused him of sleeping with Zayn. I don't think he'll ever forgive me for that."

"He loves you, Edward." Marcel reminds him. "He loves us. It might be hard, but I don't think he won't ever forgive you."

The eldest brother clearly doesn't believe it. He takes a deep breath, and makes up his mind. "I'll leave."

Harry straightens up, his eyebrows furrowing. "What does that mean?"

"I've hurt you before, Harry." He murmurs, reaching out and tucking a strand of hair behind Harry's ear. His eyes scan his brother's face, still feeling guilty for what he did to him, even if it's been years. "And I hurt Louis, the same way, even worse. I might do it again."

"Edward, stop." Marcel groans.

"You can change."

"I can." Edward agrees. "But I don't want to take the risk of hurting anyone again."

"So, what are you going to do?"

"You two and Louis could be happier without me."

"That's fucking stupid!" Marcel bursts. "That's an easy way out, Edward!" He points a finger at his brother, fuming. "The three of us are to blame for leaving him, but _you_ brought us into this mess."

Edward opens up his mouth to speak but Marcel continues, cutting him off.

"Leaving so that you wouldn't hurt anyone, my arse. If you leave, you'll hurt Harry, you'll hurt Louis! You'll hurt _me_." He blinks. "You'll hurt our children, Edward." Marcel ignores how affected Edward looks. "So, God help me, don't you fucking dare leave."

"He's right." Harry nods thoughtfully, voice timid and quiet. "What we need to do is find the solution to fix this problem, not run away."

"You're a coward." Marcel hisses. Harry gasps at that, and Edward freezes. "If you hurt Louis and you leave without fighting for him and own up to what you did, you're a coward, a worthless Alpha. You're just like those low lives out there."

Edward growls, moving in a dash and grabbing Marcel's arm. "Don't you dare talk about me like that. I'm nothing like them."

"So prove it to us, to Louis. Fix this mess, Edward."

* * *

Louis is discharged after spending four days in the hospital. He's glad that despite the fact that the triplets kept pestering Anne about him, she still hasn't given in. Louis appreciates that she'd do as such for him.

He silently thanks the man who hit him for bringing him to an expensive, private hospital where privacy is guaranteed. It's mainly because it was the nearest one, but thankfully it does have its benefit. He did worry about how he's going to pay for the expenses before he could make a claim, but Liam told him that it's already been taken care of. Louis flipped out because he can't make Liam do that, but the Alpha convinced him that he wanted to, that Louis is someone he loves dearly in his life. The Omega doesn't know how to repay him.

His sisters cry when they see him and Lottie hugs him a little too tight that it hurts his chest, but Louis feels slightly better to be surrounded by his family again.

Louis is silent the whole journey back to Doncaster with his mother and siblings; all he does is stare out of the window, not really looking at anything in particular. He isn't thinking about anything, either.

When they reach their home, Louis already misses the one he stayed at with the triplets. Not because of the size, but because of the memories and the people. And yet, as he steps in past the threshold, he knows no other home could make him feel as welcomed as his mother's.

Walking up the stairs is a little bit of a struggle, he's wheezing about halfway up. His chest still hurts, and it's a bummer that the doctor said it will take almost a month to heal. But he'll have to deal with it.

The first thing he does when he arrives in his room is to climb on the bed and sleep. He doesn't wake up until the next morning.

When he rouses awake, he has ten messages from Edward, two from Marcel, and two from Harry.

He doesn't read them.

Louis takes a shower, and then he gets dressed, and sits on his bed.

He hugs his knees to his chest, and wishes he could cry. Maybe he'd feel so much better after that, at least it would take some of the pain away. But no, he has no more tears left to shed. So he's left to feel empty and yet his heart is far from void of emotions at the same time.

"Louis, are you up?" Jay knocks softly on the door, and when he doesn't answer, she pushes it open. A small smile carves onto her face when she sees him, not too wide, but genuine.

Louis stares at the tray of food in her hands.

"Have some breakfast, and then you can take your medications." She tells him, placing the tray on the table by the window. And then she moves to sit next to him. "How are you feeling, darling?"

He shrugs. "Okay. I guess."

"Do you need to talk?" She wonders, wanting to have a way to help ease his pain.

Louis shakes his head.

"Do you need anything?"

"I don't know." He breathes. "I don't even know what I'm feeling, Mum."

"Come here, baby." She murmurs, already opening her arms wide.

Louis doesn't protest, willingly going into her embrace. Regardless of how he's feeling, things are alright when he's in her arms.

She wraps him up in warmth, stroking his hair and humming softly. It makes Louis close his eyes and lean on her shoulder, relaxed.

"I can't say that I understand how you feel, because I've never lost a child." She starts, making sure to be gentle. "But I'll be here for you. I'll help you cope, darling. Just hold on, yeah?"

Louis' heart aches, but he slowly nods.

"Just don't shut me out, let me help you."

"I won't." He says. "I just need time."

"Alright, baby." Jay pats his back, kissing his forehead.

Louis sighs, loving it when his mother rocks them side to side, as if putting him to sleep.

He feels a little better after that, and Jay stays with him while he eats before she reminds him to take his medicine. And then Louis goes back to sleep.

* * *

It's been a week since Louis came back to stay with his mother.

His Alphas still don't know where he is. He's a little amazed that the people who know about it haven't blabbered off to his Alphas yet, but he's grateful. Louis is far from ready to have a desperate Alpha at his door step.

Louis isn't exactly doing okay, he has to admit that. Every time he opens his eyes, he's always so cold and the bed feels so empty. His bed lacks of any warmth, and he's never felt so alone.

He misses his Alphas, he can't deny that. His mark burns every night, almost like a reminder of what he doesn't have. He longs for their strong arms and their comforting scent. But he needs the distance, needs time and space for himself.

If he truly wants them here, all he has to do is say the word, and Louis is certain his Alphas would be on the first flight and arrive at his doorstep within an hour. Anne said that they were pretty desperate, and Louis doesn't know if that makes him feel better or worse. At least he knows that they still care for him.

He's a little doubtful of Edward, though.

What Edward said hurt, even thinking about it now still hurts. Louis doesn't know if he can ever look at Edward and not think of what he said.

He hasn't even read a single text they sent him ever since he came back to Doncaster. Harry and Marcel have tried calling him, and Louis is considering blocking their calls just so that his phone wouldn't ring every three seconds.

Louis feels the loss of his babies every single moment. There isn't a time where he's not thinking about them, of how his children could've been, what kind of people they'd grow up to be. Although he wasn't that far along, the absence has punched a hole inside him, one that feels prominent and he cannot try to ignore.

The days feel like they're barely passing. Sometimes, he wonders if he's stuck in a loop of one day, never moving on to the next sunrise.

His family understands that he needs time and space to recover, so they don't mind when he doesn't even smile at the joke Lottie makes during dinner, or when their questions directed towards him are left unanswered. He sees the concern in their eyes, especially from Fizzy and Lottie, and his mum, but Louis can't bring himself to assure them that he's fine. Because he's not.

* * *

"Hey..." Jay says, soft as to not to break the comfortable silence the room has. She closes the door behind her and approaches him with slow steps. He doesn't look like he minds that she's here, so she moves to take a seat next to him. "How are you feeling?"

The shrug he gives her is barely half-hearted. "Okay, I guess."

"Do you miss them?" She asks, nervous to anticipate his response. There hasn't been that much progress with him, but Jay doesn't want to make it worse.

Louis hesitates, but then he nods. "Every day, Mum." He sighs, his hand dropping to his tummy. "I feel so....empty.."

"Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" Her question almost sounds desperate, like she can't stand seeing him like this anymore.

He turns to her in remorse. "I'm sorry, Mum."

"For what, baby?"

"That you're hurting because I am."

Tears spring in her eyes. "Oh, darling." She reaches out and pulls him close. "Never apologise for that. You're my best friend."

"It hurts so much, that I almost feel nothing, Mum." He grits out, his body tensing up. "I've never met them, but it's killing me that they're gone."

Jay tightens her hold, hoping to squeeze his sadness out of him. "I'm sure they would've been lovely."

Louis chuckles, dry but genuine. It's the first time he's laughed in three weeks. Jay squeezes her lips together so the sob she's holding in won't escape. "You would be the worst grandmother, ever."

It's clear that she's crying when she chuckles too. "I would. I'll spoil them rotten."

"You and Anne both." He says.

They fall silent then, but Jay is unable to stop her tears. So she nudges him back gently, wrapping her palm over his cheek. "Lou... I'm worried about you. _Anne_ 's worried about you." Her free hand grips his arm. "You don't eat. You don't even smile anymore. I miss your smile."

Louis looks down. "I'm sorry, Mum." He can't keep track of the number of times he'd apologised to her.

"Please don't be." She hushes him. "I just want you to be happy."

"Give me time. I'll be fine."

"How long, Lou?"

"I don't know."

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a comment and a kudo if you haven't! Please don't kill me.
> 
> Much love,
> 
> Rose, xx


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This author's note will be a bit long because I have things to say hehehe. Feel free to skip it, though! <3
> 
> First of all, I'm so sorry for the late update, I feel so guilty ahhh! I was supposed to update last night but I fell asleep in the middle of editing. I'm terrible. But it's here now! So I can take some time off from worrying about this chapter and focus on starting my bachelor's degree! <3 It's still hard trying to get used to the new environment and all. I'm still not satisfied with this chapter, but I don't want to hold off updating much longer. So here you go.
> 
> As you can see, I've estimated the amount of chapters left for this story. It's making me sad that it's close to the ending now. :( But I'm also excited for it to end because I can finally start with new stories!
> 
> Also, I just want to say that sometimes I feel like I take you for granted and I want to apologise. Thank you for all the support that you've shown me, no matter in what ways. For my silent readers, that never let me notice your presence, the active readers that love to leave comments and make my day, those who only leave a kudo but never commented, even those who bookmarked my story, and even if you didn't do any of this but you are reading this, I'd like to thank you from the bottom of my heart. Thank you, thank you thank you so so much. I'm so sorry if I've never directly addressed you or thank you personally. I honestly wanted to send each of you a personal message as a thank, but there are so much of you and I could never really find the time to do it. So, I hope this would be sufficient. I know this thank is more generic but I just want you to know that I appreciate and love each and every one of you that read my story, thank you so much. ahhhh I love you guys so much!
> 
> And I'm terribly sorry for all the messages I haven't got to reply to yet! They're all so lovely. Some of you were crying in my inbox and I feel so bad but I also thrive on your sufferings, I'm so sorry. I will try to slowly reply to them all, but knowing me I'm probably going to give up halfway through. But don't worry, I'll do my best for you! Maybe I'll hire a friend to type for me hehehehe xxxx
> 
> And how could I forget?! Thank you so much for 16k?!?!? I'm literally crying as I type this I'm so touched and happy and I never thought I would get to this point and I can't thank you guys enough! Love love love for all of you! Have a lovely day ahead my babies!!! xxxxx
> 
> I feel like this chapter would somehow be an emotional roller-coaster. So get ready for it. And one of the reason this is super late is because I really wanted to reach 20k words. I'm the worst, sorry :p
> 
> I've never been to any session involving getting help when it comes to mental or emotional issues, so please don't come at me if I get anything wrong *cries
> 
>  **Warning!** There are still mentions of miscarriage at the early part of the chapter. Proceed with caution my loves. 

  


_"When all is said and done, grief is the price we pay for love."_

\- E.A. Bucchianeri

  


  


"How is he holding up?" Anne asks into the phone.

Jay sighs upon hearing the question, heavy with regret. "I'm not really sure how to say it, Anne. He's barely eating. He doesn't come out of his room. Daisy told me she heard him cry at night."

"That sounds bad." Anne chokes up with emotions, upset to think of Louis in that condition when he had always been the one to make people happy wherever he goes. "Has he said anything about his Alphas?"

"No. Not really." Jay replies, shaking her head. "He does talk about them in his sleep, though. But he doesn't know that. I went to check up on him the other night, and he kept saying their names. I don't know how to bring it up to him, if I even should. He's hurting so much."

Anne sniffs quietly from the other line. "Does he still think it's Edward's fault? That the babies...?"

"Yeah.."

"I know my sons are to blame for hurting him, abandoning him. But I sat and thought about it, and it's not their fault that Louis lost the babies, Jay.." Anne says. "I heard Edward's story of what happened too, and I felt horrible for even thinking that he's to blame."

Jay relaxes in relief, glad that Anne isn't going to point the finger to Edward anymore. Maybe she was emotional from knowing she lost her unborn grandchildren, and that's why she made the hasty decision to blame Edward for it at first. At least Jay won't have to talk her out of that one. "Yeah, you're right."

"How are we going to make Louis realise that?"

"We can't, Anne." Jay's eyes fleet to the door, checking if there's anyone awake and wandering about the house. She wouldn't want Louis to accidentally eavesdrop on their conversation. It'd make him more upset than he already is. "We have to let him heal first. I think he was really shocked about his miscarriage, and he was scared. That's the reason why he's blaming Edward, just to have someone else take the blame. Most mothers don't want to feel like it's their fault that they lost their babies."

Anne makes a sad sound. "But it's not Edward's fault, and it's not his fault. It's none of their faults. Things were just not meant to be."

"I believe it's going to be really hard to convince Louis that, love. His anger for his abandonment fuelled his anger for his miscarriage."

"I just hope he wouldn't want to break the bond." Anne says after a great deal of hesitation, not wanting to bring it up but they have to talk about it. She can't imagine how that situation would be like. She doesn't want to. "It'd destroy all of them."

Jay agrees. Jay knows that. She knows how much Louis loves them, and how much they love Louis. It's always been clear in their eyes, so transparent. She also knows that sometimes people hurt the ones they love most. "I don't.. I don't think it'd come to that. I _hope_ it doesn't come to that." She breathes out. "God, please."

"I guess time will be the one to tell."

"We'll just have to wait."

  


* * *

  


It's been three weeks since Louis moved back to Jay's house, keeping himself in his room and not going out unless someone coaxes him to. And even then, it wouldn't be for too long. He'd stay out for fifteen minutes, and if he's not needed anymore, he'd disappear back into his room. It's three long weeks that allowed him to think, and at the end, it made him feel that maybe he should start considering to give in to the fact that his babies are gone and there's nothing else he can do. What happened had happened. And yet there is always that little part of him that wants to hold on to the grief a little longer.

He _should_. He should grieve a little longer. His babies deserve more than that. Three weeks is too soon. He can't move on so fast, he can't forget his babies just like that. Even if Louis had never met them, he will always love them, remember them. It's their lack of meeting that breaks Louis' heart over and over again when he thinks of how he'll never get to touch them, never hold them in his arms. He can never put them to sleep, kiss them goodnight, watch them grow. And he feels like he should give them his time to grieve, at least.

There are days when he would be hysterical, and Jay would have to come in and hold him. She'd always cry with him, but she'd still whisper soothing things to him, words that he'd never hear because he's too caught up with his emotions. She'd do that, until fatigue takes over his body, until he's limp in her arms after he gave up to sleep. The pain in his heart is beyond anything he had ever felt, and Louis could never imagine having to go through such a great loss like this.

He's barely getting any better. And it makes it worse that sometimes he'd forget that he's no longer pregnant and he'll put his hand on his lower belly whenever he takes the wrong step or lose his balance; his reflex to protect. But then he'd remember, and it would take him back to square one with his recovery. He's taking a step forward, then two steps backwards.

Louis can't express with words how grateful he is to have his mother around. She'll constantly remind him to eat and take his medicine. If she isn't around, Louis is pretty sure his ribs would take longer to heal. They're almost healed now, but his emotional wounds barely have progress. She's the only one who keeps him sane, though.

He doesn't really cry during the days anymore. He doesn't really want to, either. His family is extremely worried about him keeping too much to himself, he wouldn't want to give them any more reasons to be worried.

He only lets his tears fall at night, when the house is quiet, when everybody is asleep. Only in that time he would cry his heart out, clutching his hand to his chest.

He has nothing that could remind him of his babies. He's never taken the ultrasound scan yet, so he doesn't have any image to help him remember them. And he's bought no baby related things or products since he was still so early, and now Louis regrets not doing it.

The only things he has are his Alphas' jumpers Anne had brought along for him. Louis hugs them every night when he sleeps. It helps a little, or else he doesn't think he'll be able to have a good sleep. Somehow their scents put him at ease, even when they keep refreshing his hurt.

His Alphas keep calling him, texting him, leaving him voice messages that he never listens to.

Things are much more overwhelming for him since he has to deal with two things at once; losing his babies, and being apart from his Alphas. Maybe even losing them. But it's worse because he's missing the people who hurt him the most. He feels stupid for it.

Louis isn't exactly sure how he's missing them. Does he miss seeing them, talking to them, or having them by his side? Does he miss their voices, their touches, their sweet words, and affection? Or is he just missing them because there's a big vacancy in his days, a missing part that messes up the whole picture?

He has no idea, and he's not too keen to think about it.

  


* * *

  


The house doesn't show a single sign of life. But she knows they're inside.

She doesn't bother calling out to them. She doesn't bother phoning them. She knows where they'd be.

A Beta passing by flinches violently in surprise upon seeing her. And for a moment she feels bad. The Beta recomposes herself, holding a palm to her chest before she bowed slightly and left.

She watches the Beta leaving, then continues her way inside.

There is a slight hesitation in her footsteps as she heads towards her destination. Her hand pauses when she reaches for the door handle, but after a deep breath, her fingers curl around the handle.

The room feels solemn the moment she steps inside, barely a speckle of desire to live detected within. Her heart falls, and she is already overpowered by the need to cry when she sees them.

"Mum?" A hoarse voice whispers, one that probably hasn't been heard for a long time. "You're here."

The words said prompt the other two people to sit up, surprised.

Anne stares at the faces of her sons, wondering where the light in Harry's eyes went, wondering why Edward is thinner than he used to be, wondering if she's going to see Marcel smile again. "Oh, my babies."

Harry reaches for her first when she walks up to them, letting her wrap him up in a tight hug.

She kisses their foreheads one by one, making sure each one of them gets a tight hug she knows they desperately need.

"How long have you been like this?" Anne wonders when they're all properly seated. Harry has his head on her lap, her fingers tangled in his locks.

Edward stares at her, not looking like he's going to reply to her anytime soon.

"Edward hasn't been to work ever since _he_ left." Marcel tells her, almost inaudible. It makes Edward scowl, but then the Alpha looks away.

Anne gasps.

Harry shuts his eyes. "He let someone else take over the project."

"Darling." She whispers, her heart sinking even more as she's touching Edward's arm. "Edward."

"What's the use, Mum?" He asks her bitterly, but his eyes won't meet hers. "Everything can crash and burn for all I care."

"Oh, honey." She sighs, pulling him close so she could hug him again. It's a bit lost to her, how to help them. How to help Louis.

"How is _he_ , Mum?" Marcel wonders, distant.

She swallows the lump in her throat, then shrugs. She doesn't know what would be easier; pretending she doesn't know how Louis is doing, or tell them he's doing okay, when the truth is that he's not doing better at all.

  


* * *

  


Louis wakes up early on Saturday, then spends five minutes staring at himself in the mirror after he dragged himself to the bathroom. Louis doesn't recognise the man staring back at him from the reflection. His beard has gotten thick, yet he's gotten thinner. It makes him look older than he actually is. It's clear that he hasn't been taking care of himself. No wonder his Mum kept fussing over him. She deserves a better son, honestly.

The light in his eyes have dimmed, leaving a solemn look in his features.

Louis shifts his eyes down, not wanting to look at himself anymore. He does try carrying on with his activity, though. His hand grabs the razor and starts shaving his jaws to clean his skin off of the facial hair. Maybe he'll start to look alive again if he cleans up well, look more human.

By the time he's done, his face is smooth and clean. He's reverted back to his age. He just needs to start eating more and regain the light in his eyes again, then maybe he'll go back to his old self.

His shower is short, but he feels much fresher when he re-enters his room and starts getting dressed. It's the most productive he's been so far, and yet the day still feels empty, meaningless. He can't even feel proud of himself for getting out of bed earlier than usual.

Louis makes his way down the stairs, his footsteps soundless as he walks.

He finds his mother in the kitchen.

Since it's the weekend, his sisters are sleeping in. It's just them.

It's obvious how surprised she is to see him out of his room when the sun had just rose. Usually he won't consider getting out of bed even when it's past noon. "Morning, BooBear." She smiles at him, picking up where she left off with preparing breakfast. Clearly, she doesn't want to make it a big deal, knows he wouldn't like it. It makes him feel better when he sees her struggling to stop smiling.

"Morning, Mum." He whispers, staring at the scrambled eggs she's making. Louis turns around, his movements slow and hesitant as he takes a seat at the small kitchen table.

"Would you like a cuppa?" His mum asks after she's done with the eggs, staring attentively at him. She's been more concerned ever since he moved back, always ready to attend to him. It's mostly because of what he just went through, but then again she's always cared so much for him. Louis loves her to the moon and back, honestly.

He feels bad. She's been doing that for too long. "I'll make it." He says, already climbing to his feet. He can be useful, at least for himself.

She stares at him, then pays attention to the eggs again. "Alright, then."

Louis gets on with it, grabbing two mugs and the teabags after he puts the kettle on. Not long after, he finds himself at the table sitting opposite his Mum, each of them with a mug of tea in front of them. Breakfast is put aside for now.

He takes a small sip of his tea, then sighs after the warm liquid has flowed down his throat.

He's started taking tea without sugar again, leaving him with the harsh truth that he doesn't have a single pregnancy hormone running in his blood anymore.

The warmth of the tea helps, though. It halts whatever emotions playing within his chest to trigger his tears.

"Lou.." Jay speaks up after a while. "I was thinking..." She observes his reaction, and when it doesn't appear like he's not interested, she continues. "Maybe you should see a counsellor."

He doesn't reply straight away, sitting there and trying to digest what she's telling him.

"It might help." She adds, keeping a light tone so that he knows that it's just a suggestion. After all, she'd want the best for him.

Jay has to hold her breath as she eyes him. She only releases it when he nods. "Okay."

  


* * *

  


His counsellor is an Omega old enough to be his mother with the name Bertha. In fact, she's probably even older than his Mum. She looks friendly, comforting, and yet professional. Louis doesn't feel uncomfortable the first time he meets her.

His session starts with Bertha asking him to tell her about himself. He tells her his full name, his age, his hobbies, and his favourite songs. And then she digs even more, wanting to know how many siblings he has and which child he is. He doesn't even question it when she asks what he likes to eat.

Louis bursts into tears the moment she asks if he's mated.

"It's okay, you don't have to talk about it right now." She says, giving him a reassuring look to convince him that it's alright.

Bertha allows him to take his time calming down, and she even helps him with breathing exercise to ease him faster. "Are you feeling okay now?"

Louis nods, wiping at his cheeks.

"Would you be comfortable to tell me why you made the decision to come for counselling?"

"My Mum suggested it." He mumbles.

She hums a sound of affirmation, then gives him a small smile. "There must be a reason that you agreed, though, isn't it?"

"Because of her." Louis takes a longer breath. "I don't want to be such a burden to her anymore."

"So, you want to get better because of her? Not for yourself?"

Louis shrugs. "I won't exactly put it that way."

Bertha shifts in her seat, moving into a more relaxed position before she pays full attention to him. "Tell me, Louis. What happened? Why are you here?"

Louis stares at his hands, contemplating whether or not he's ready to open up about it. It's not easy, but eventually his mouth parts and he starts telling her about his loss. "I had a miscarriage." Fuck, saying that out loud already hurts. Hurts even more than it did when the doctor told him that his womb was empty of life.

Louis gathers the will to get himself together so he could proceed with his story.

The session ends so fast, but Louis is crying again when his fifty minutes are up. He managed to tell her a lot, and Louis feels embarrassed for crying so much, but Bertha assures him that it's alright, that she's here to listen, to help.

Bertha also tells him that she'll see him again on the next two days. Louis thanks her, then leaves.

  


* * *

  


The house almost feels dead as Edward makes his way out of the lift. He was taking a shower when Marcel called for him to have dinner together. Edward made sure to rush, not wanting to miss dinner time with his brothers.

They've slowly improved themselves. They try to eat more now, get out of the room and try to function like a normal human being. Most of the time they succeed, but more often than not, they don't. Their attempts are mostly half-hearted, because it's hard to feel like they have any reason to try anymore.

He finds Marcel and Harry already halfway through their meal when he reaches the dining room. Well, Marcel is. He's quietly chewing on his food, staring into his plate and yet he's looking at nothing. But Harry, Harry is just pushing bits of his food around on the plate, but he's not eating any of it. He's been doing that an awful lot, lately.

Edward walks over to his seat, dropping down without greeting his brothers eventhough his eyes are glued to them. He starts putting some chicken onto his plate, still shifting his gaze back and forth from the table to Harry and Marcel.

"Harry, stop playing with your food." He finally says when Harry keeps pushing his fork forward and backward but bringing them nowhere near his mouth. Edward's tone is stern but kind. It stops Harry right away, and he sighs before giving Edward a sad look.

"Sorry."

"Finish it, please." Edward nods to his brother's plate, hoping Harry would indeed finish his food today. The middle triplet has been losing his appetite lately, and Edward can't stand seeing his brother getting thinner and thinner. It hasn't been that long, but he noticed how Harry is losing weight.

Harry nods, but somehow they know that there will be leftovers in his plate once they're done.

Marcel stares at the exchange, but he doesn't utter a word. He continues chewing in silence.

Dinner has been like this ever since Louis left, at least when they wanted to have dinner. Edward wonders if their life would continue to be this way as long as Louis is absent. He hopes not. It wouldn't just affect their relationship as brothers and lovers, it'd also be harder for them to get back on their feet.

"We should get out of the house and do something." Edward suggests after he takes his first bite. It makes Harry and Marcel pause, focusing on him. "Just, spend time together again."

Harry shrugs. "Okay, sounds like a good idea." He murmurs.

Marcel nods, hesitant. "Um, I'm alright with that."

"How does Riviera Maya sound?"

"We're leaving the country?" Marcel frowns.

Edward blinks, taken aback by the question. "Well, we don't have to."

"Let's just not." Harry says. "I want to be able to get to Louis if he ever changes his mind."

Marcel agrees with his brother. "Harry's right."

"Okay..." Edward trails off. "Let's just watch a movie, then."

  


* * *

  


Edward keeps his arm tightly around Harry, glad to see his brothers smiling again. He's thankful that Marcel chose a comedic film. It helped cheer all of them up, and Edward finally remembers how much he's missed his brothers' smiles.

"What do you want to do next?" Edward asks them, ready to go and do whatever his brothers would suggest.

"I don't know." Harry tells him, honest. "But.."

"Yeah?" Marcel prompts when Harry trails off instead of continuing with his request.

He sighs. "Can we spend the night somewhere else? I don't really feel like going home yet."

Edward smiles, kissing him on the lips, brief and gentle. "Okay, let's do whatever you want."

Harry gives him a tiny smile, and Edward promises to himself that they will have a good time today.

  


* * *

  


Edward stands on the balcony, looking out into the city. It doesn't necessarily offer him serenity or anything of that sort, but it does capture him in the moment; how the city continues to move even when various of other things are happening inside the buildings that hold so much story one can never find the time to tell.

After the movie, Marcel requested that they do a relaxing activity next, which made Edward rent a boat so they could ride it along the river. It helped put Marcel and Harry a bit at ease, so they went for dinner after that. And then Edward booked them a suite at one of the fancy hotels which is where they would be staying for the night since Harry wanted them to lengthen their outing.

A quiet shuffling causes him to turn around, and he finds himself looking at a half naked Harry. His brother is dripping wet, clearly had just finished his shower since he's still got his towel wrapped loosely around his waist. Edward wonders why he wouldn't dry himself up before leaving the bathroom. He doesn't complain though, appreciating his view in silence.

"You're dripping all over the place." He finally tells his brother after a moment, one side of his mouth tilting up in amusement.

Harry pouts when he hears the accusation, pulling up the pyjamas they just bought. Since their decision to stay overnight was made without any planning, they had to shop for clothes before they checked in at the hotel. "Marcel was pounding at the door for a shower."

His response makes Edward roll his eyes. "Of course he did." He leaves his spot at the balcony, walking over to Harry.

Harry grabs the shirt he's put out on the bed, but he doesn't move any further. He glances at Edward, then offers him a sweet curve of his lips. "Thank you for insisting that we go out today."

"Yeah." Edward nods, his eyes fleeting down to Harry's stretched lips. He shifts in slowly, watching Harry's face as he cups his brother's jaw. When Harry doesn't push him away or give any sign of rejection, Edward presses closer until their lips meet.

Harry kisses him back softly, gently. His lips move in slow motion as his hand goes up to cup the back of Edward's neck. His entire body relaxes, and he moulds himself to his brother's front.

Both of them are smiling when they pull back, and Harry is blushing. He doesn't drop his hand or step back, though, content to let Edward hold him longer.

"Been so long since I've kissed you." Edward murmurs, his thumb brushing across Harry's bottom lip. "I've missed you."

"I know." Harry's smile disappears. "I've missed you too."

Edward sighs, can do nothing but pulls Harry into a hug. "I'm sorry. I'll fix this soon."

"Okay." Harry nods against his shoulder.

Edward kisses his hair, then nudges him back. "Put on your clothes now."

Harry groans, preferring to stay in the nude much longer.

  


* * *

  


**Edward:** Can I come over?

Niall stares at the message, sighing heavily as he glances at Heather where she is on the carpet surrounded by her toys. "What do you say, babe? Should we let your uncle come over?"

Heather giggles at being addressed, but she makes no other sound, content to continue playing.

_Sure._

It's been more than a month after Louis left. Niall hasn't seen him since. But they still talk sometimes, whenever Louis feels like replying to him. Mostly Louis just keeps to himself. Niall doesn't push him. He understands. Louis needs time.

For the most part, Niall's anger towards Edward has calmed to a simmer and he's not as angry anymore. But it's easier for him because he's not at the receiving end of what Edward did. Even as a spectator, Niall was so angry. He couldn't imagine how Louis must be feeling.

Niall doesn't try to help Edward contact Louis or anything. He doesn't bring up a single name of any of the Alphas whenever he talks to Louis. And Louis never bothers asking him about them.

Sometimes Edward comes over to play with Heather, it makes the Alpha calm and happy. But although Niall still holds a grudge over him, for Louis, he knows it's not his place to punish Edward. So he tries to help him resolve the conflicts within himself instead.

Niall isn't as angry anymore. Just disappointed. He can't say the same for Zayn, though.

Zayn leaves the room whenever Edward appears, disgusted and livid. He gets annoyed even hearing Edward's name.

Liam just wants to keep himself out of drama, so he doesn't pick a side. But of course he's on Louis' side even if he said that. It wasn't fair what the triplets did to him. But Liam doesn't show his contempt towards them, still as friendly and welcoming as ever.

Niall just hopes the four of them would get their shit together soon because he knows how much all of them are hurting. They hurt each other, but he knows it'd be themselves that would have to heal each other at the same time.

Niall looks up when he hears the front door closes. He's given Edward a copy of their key since he'd always get too lazy to open the door for him. That must be the Alpha, then.

Edward does appear a second later. He's not smiling, but he doesn't look like he's too sad either.

"Hi." Niall says, raising his eyebrows as he watches while Edward makes his way even further into the house.

"Hey." Edward greets him back, his eyes fleeting from Heather to Niall.

"You want something to drink?" Niall offers, not forsaking the courtesy of receiving a guest.

"No, it's fine." Edward shakes his head, moving to take a seat next to his friend. Niall scoots up a little to give him space.

"You okay?"

Edward shrugs. "I think so."

The Omega stares at him. "What about Harry and Marcel?" Niall asks, trying another approach. If Edward doesn't want to talk about himself, then he can talk about his brothers.

"They're okay, mostly." Edward shrugs. "Harry still waits for Louis to reply, all he does is stare at his phone. And I know Marcel has started reading again. He's mostly in the library. They're not themselves, but they're better now. So that's good enough, I think."

"That doesn't sound good, Edward."

The Alpha sighs. "It was worse. Harry didn't even want to speak."

"Has Harry started eating again?"

Edward nods. "I just, want one more chance to see Louis. I want to tell him how sorry I am." He exhales heavily, miserable. "The thing is, I don't care if he wants to punish me. I know I deserve it. But Harry and Marcel don't."

Niall frowns. "That's not fair, Edward. Harry and Marcel left him too."

"I know." Edward snaps. "But they didn't accuse him of sleeping with your husband, did they?"

The Omega rolls his eyes. Edward is just as dramatic as Louis is. "It's up to Louis to decide that, isn't it? The three of you hurt him, period. That's for sure. But how Louis wants to handle this is up to him." Niall crosses his arms. "Besides, it's unfair to Louis that you think he is punishing you when he's probably just trying to deal with things. He has the right to keep to himself while he heals."

Edward's mouth drops open like he's never thought of that, and for a moment he feels really stupid. "You're right." He murmurs. "He deserves that, at least."

"There's no use for you moping around, to be honest. What you need to do is pick your brothers and yourself up again, and work to be better Alphas if Louis ever decides to take you back again."

"What if he doesn't want to?" Edward whispers. "What if this is it? What if we've already lost him?"

Niall falls silent for a moment. Then he takes a deep breath. "You've made him very happy. But if the day comes that Louis feels like you can't do it anymore, even after how much you've fought for him. Just let him go, Edward."

Edward shuts his eyes. "You mean, break the bond?"

"If that's what he asks for."

"I can't. I can't lose him, Ni."

"Edward." Niall says sternly, grabbing the Alpha's face so they're eye to eye. "You've already lost him the day you decided work was more important, do you realise that?"

The Alpha clamps his lips together, and when Niall releases him, he presses his face at the Omega's neck.

Niall does well with his attempt not to cry, but it all goes to Hell the moment he feels Edward's tears on his skin.

  


* * *

  


"So let's talk about your Alphas." Bertha prompts, staring at him with her kind eyes he's starting to get familiar with.

"What about them?"

"You never really told me much." She shrugs. "All I know is their names, and that they're triplets. And you hate them."

Louis opens his mouth, but then he pauses his words, no sound coming out. Louis blinks, trying to put his thoughts better before saying them out loud. Then he tries again. "I don't _hate_ them. Hate is a very strong word."

"Well, you act like you do."

Louis shrugs. "It's easy to pretend."

"Want to talk about them?"

"They left me." Louis whispers, his heart rate picking up as he recalls the memories, almost reliving them all over again as they flash in his mind. "It started a few months ago."

Louis tells her every single thing that happened, even what Edward said. When he finishes, he's crying so hard that he can't breathe, gasping his breaths in. Bertha has to get up from her seat to give him a hug.

It's probably not really professional for her to do that, but she feels the need to comfort him. A vulnerable child; that's what he is in her eyes.

"It's completely okay for you to feel what you feel for them because they left you." She starts once he's breathing normally again. "It wasn't fair."

Louis nods.

"But I can't help to notice that you are extremely angry at Edward, but it's not as much as that at the others when in fact, they left too. Why is that, Louis?"

Louis curls into himself, as if she's just threatened to hurt him. He looks so offended. "How could you ask me that? Edward took my children away from me!"

Bertha stares at him, a little confused. Then she understands. "You're blaming him for what happened to your babies."

"It _was_ his fault!"

Bertha takes a deep breath. They still have a long way to go.

  


* * *

  


Time is indeed the best healer. Louis no longer mopes around, but he's still grieving. There are times when Jay would find him staring at nothing. Although Louis is more himself now, there are still parts of him he hasn't gained back. Jay wonders if he ever will.

There have always been time where he'd feel guilty and start crying the moment he notices he's not grieving enough about his children. But now, he's slowly eased into acceptance.

Louis knows he'll start seeing the speckle of light at the end of the tunnel soon enough.

He's started smiling again, laughing at Lottie's jokes and even making his own. Jay had to leave the dining room when Louis tickled Daisy during dinner and the house is filled with his laughter for the first time in a long while, she didn't want her son to see it when she cries.

He still calls his Alphas' names in his sleep. Jay doesn't think he knows about that.

And Louis, Louis himself knows that he's making progress. But sometimes, when he's alone at night, he feels like nothing's change. Everything still hurts the same way, and he's still so angry. But he finds it easier to fall asleep now.

He still can't let go. It's one of the hardest thing to do. But he's trying, and yet it doesn't feel like he's trying at all.

Bertha said it might help him if he gets closure for his loss. It can be in any form, a letter, a funeral. But Louis knows the latter would destroy him more than it'd help him let go.

He doesn't exactly have any idea of what his closure might be. He doesn't know how to let it go, when to do it. He doesn't even want to. And maybe that's the whole problem in itself. He's holding on tightly, because he felt like he hasn't mourned enough.

Louis is afraid of letting go, because only about five people knew that he was pregnant. And he has nothing to remind himself and others about his babies, and Louis is afraid that letting go would make him forget about his babies. And people would forget too. And he doesn't want that. He'd be a terrible mum if he let that happen.

_"Letting go doesn't mean you have to forget, Louis. It just gives you the opportunity to move on, to open up space for something better to come."_

Bertha's words keep playing in his head, but somehow he doesn't think it's that easy for him to take it into heart.

His mother finds him in the living room where he's currently seated, curled up into himself with a mug of tea that's gone cold. She's smiling, happy to see him as she takes a seat beside him. "Hi."

"Hi, Mum." He offers her a small smile in reply. Louis shifts closer, leaning his head against her shoulder.

She wraps her arm around him, then kisses his forehead. "Can I talk to you about something, honey?"

"Yeah, sure."

Jay clears her throat, and there is obvious hesitation on her part. "Remember when you told me about what Bertha said? About your closure?"

"Mmhm."

"Have you ever thought about telling _them_?"

Louis tenses up in her hold.

"They have the right to know." Jay says, gentle, not wanting to push him. "Maybe it'll help. Maybe it'll be the closure that you need."

Louis swallows, and it's evident that there's a huge lump in his throat. "I don't know..." He croaks, his hands trembling.

Jay is careful as she peels his fingers off the porcelain, then grabs the mug and puts it away before embracing him properly. "They might not feel it to the same decree, but they're the fathers."

Louis buries his face in his hands when the tears make their way through despite his best effort to stop them. "It's so hard. I don't know if I can say it out loud, to their faces."

"Then you don't have to say it."

"But I'm not ready to see them." Louis tries to reason.

Jay thinks for a moment, a little bit lost. "I just want you to be happy again. It's been months, Lou."

"I know." Louis' voice fades into a whisper. "I'll try."

That's good enough for her.

"Mum?"

"Hmm?"

"I want to start taking suppressants again."

Jay nods, unable to reply.

  


* * *

  


The house is quiet since his Mum is working and Lottie has taken his sisters out. It's already ten in the morning, but Louis has just started his day.

The breakfast his Mum left for him had already been finished. Right now he's seated in front of the TV with his tea on the table. There isn't really anything for him to watch, so Louis just settles on the most interesting programme he can find.

He is placing the remote down when he hears the bell ring.

Confused, Louis glances at the door. Who could it be? His Mum didn't say anything about anyone coming to visit.

Regardless, Louis lowers the volume before he climbs to his feet to head for the front door.

Blood drains from his face when he opens it up to see the person he hasn't been expecting, a person he even dreads to see. Louis reacts instantly, his movements quick and rushed as he attempts to close the door.

"No, Lou. Louis, please!" Edward pleads, using his hand to try and stop it from closing. Louis' strength obviously couldn't compare to Edward's but the Omega does put up quite the effort. "Lou, please."

Louis makes a miserable sound, but he does give in at the end. Edward couldn't describe how relieved he is as he's pushing the door open and stepping inside. The Omega has backed away even more, leaving a big distance between them. He looks scared, as if Edward is a random Alpha who came to hurt him. It takes Edward a little by surprise to see Louis reacting so strongly towards him.

"Leave! Get out!" Louis orders, hands shaking. How dare Edward shows up just like this! He absolutely has no right.

"Louis, please. Let's talk." Edward is gentle as he says his words of persuasion, hoping the Omega would calm down. He can see how much Louis is trying to put up a strong image, but it's betrayed by the vulnerability hiding within his eyes no matter how much he's trying to use his anger to mask his fear.

"There's nothing to talk about, Edward." Louis struggles to keep his voice steady, his eyes already prickling with tears. "There's no more room for us to talk."

"I'm sorry." Edward's voice is quiet as he is taking slow but sure steps towards Louis. Thankfully, Louis doesn't move away even when Edward stops in front of him. And then he reaches for his Omega. His sweet, beautiful, perfect Omega that he's missed so much. The person he should've treasured the most, yet the one he took the most for granted. He was stupid for never addressing the ache in his heart whenever he's away from Louis, how it clenches around him like a fist. And now he's not going to ignore it anymore, he can't, he won't.

"Get out!" Louis' eyes are already shedding the welled up tears when he starts yelling. He points at the door, glowering up at Edward. He can't help but be reminded of what happened, of the ones he's lost. Contempt is painted on his face without him having to express it. "Get out!!" Louis yells again, his voice loud and clear that he even shocks himself with its volume.

Edward shakes his head. "No." He says firmly, reaching out to place his palm on Louis' shoulder. "Louis, Louis, please."

"Don't touch me! Let go of me! Let go of me!" Louis thrashes around as Edward puts an insistent grip on him, dragging him across the distance until he's struggling against Edward's chest, the Alpha's scent filling Louis' head and he starts sobbing. He's still protesting, but his protests are getting weaker, overcame by his tears. "Don't touch me..." Louis' body heaves even when Edward holds him tightly, burying his face in the Omega's hair and kissing his forehead over and over again. Louis wails, shameless in the warm embrace he's missed the most, wet tears soaking the shirt Edward is wearing.

"I'm sorry." Is what Edward whispers, repeating it as Louis cries. He's holding Louis so tightly that it should be suffocating, but in this moment, it helps ground him down.

The house is quiet save for Louis' sobs that are slowly dying down, and he sniffs every now and then. His tears are drying, but his cheeks are still hot and damp. For a moment, being in Edward's arms makes Louis feel calm. Like everything is right in the world and he doesn't have to care about anything other than solely being here. But it's all a mirage the sly touch conjured up, and Louis won't fall to its victim.

Louis wipes his face, then gathers all his strength before he's placing his hands on Edward's chest and pushing him with all his might. The Alpha isn't expecting that, so he stumbles back, his arms dropping from around Louis. When Edward meets his eyes, Louis glares at him. "Are you satisfied now? I don't know what makes you think you have the right to come here and touch me as if I'm still yours, but you need to know that if I could, I don't want to have anything to do with you anymore."

"Louis.." Edward is sad as he calls out, wishing the Omega would hear what he wants to say. But truthfully, he doesn't know what to say. There is nothing that he could tell the Omega that could excuse what he did. Edward abandoned him when he needed Edward the most. And then he accused Louis of doing what Louis would never do. And he thinks those are some of the worst things an Alpha could do to an Omega that loves him with all their might.

"You should leave." He says, voice quiet now but Edward knows that Louis is beyond furious.

"Would you at least hear me out before I leave?" Edward asks.

Louis shakes his head, and Edward's body go lax with disappointment. "I can't, Edward." He replies, voice cracking again and a silent tear rolls down his face as he shuts his eyes. Somehow that strikes Edward much more than having Louis sobbing in his arms. "I can't listen to you right now. I can't even look at you. I feel so, so angry." Louis whispers, his low voice harsh.

Edward stares at the floor for a moment. His brain racks to work. It's hard to function when the person he loves so much just told him that he doesn't want to even look at him. He takes a deep breath. "I just need to do something first, may I? Please. Then I'll go."

Louis is scared for a moment, wondering what Edward is going to do? Is he going to kiss him? Is he going to hug him again, fool him again with his gentle touches?

Louis waits with bated breath as Edward steps forward when he doesn't say anything; and Louis doesn't know whether or not to say no. The Alpha's eyes are locked on his lips, and if Edward is going for a kiss, Louis definitely has to deny him. He can't afford to allow Edward to have that. He can't allow Edward to have anything, but Louis is rooted to his spot, still thinking, still wondering.

Edward finally stops in front of him, close enough for his scent to surround Louis. He looks up into his Alpha's eyes, trying to peek into the window of his thoughts. He doesn't know what he sees.

And then Edward is dropping onto his knees without another word. Confusion fills Louis' mind as his eyes follow the motion, quiet while Edward moves closer.

Edward spares him no glance as he brings his hands up, and very, _very_ gently places them on Louis' belly.

The Omega's eyes prick with tears once again when Edward leans forward, pressing his lips lightly against him there. He almost doesn't feel the touch, but it's there. Edward kisses his belly again before nuzzling into it, and Louis' knees almost give out underneath him.

The situation almost felt pure, a bliss.

And then he remembers.

And it feels like his world shatters right in front of his eyes once again, tugging forcefully on his heart with its downfall. Louis' lower lip trembles in the grip of his teeth as he looks down and Edward is staring at his middle so fondly, so lovingly that for a moment he feels guilt overcome him that he is about to let Edward know that he is kissing nothing. Louis' womb is empty as ever.

But it's because of Edward that they are here in the first place.

A sob leaves his lips; the hands on his middle burn him all of a sudden. Louis wastes no time pushing at Edward's shoulders until the Alpha tumbles back onto his arse. "Get off me!" He yells, watching the way Edward's face contorts up in surprise.

"I'm so-"

"There's no baby!" There, Louis said it.

A defeaning silence takes over the house, and Louis could almost hear Edward's heartbeat with how quiet it is. Horror and shock stare at him from where they are plastered across the Alpha's face.

"Niall said, he said..." Edward stammers, not knowing what to say. He's confused, extremely confused.

Louis becomes hysterical, shaking his head repeatedly. His body is shaking so much that Edward's heart is in his throat with how much he wants to hold the Omega in his arms, calm him down.

"They were triplets." Louis sobs out. "I was carrying triplets."

Edward looks the same as he was when Louis slapped him, even worse. "W- _Was_."

Hearing that from his Alpha validates his loss even more. "I lost them, Edward. I lost my babies."

"Lou." Edward's voice cracks, and within seconds he's collecting Louis into his arms. Louis finds himself buried in Edward's chest again before he knows it, and the moment it registers in his head how tightly the Alpha is holding him, he loses it. His crying worsens, and his tiny hands start punching at Edward's chest.

"Let me go." It's weak even to Louis' own ears. He couldn't focus on releasing himself when Edward's presence just tore open the wounds he was trying to stitch up. But he continues his struggle until he's managed to push Edward back. It's not fair that Edward can take advantage of Louis like this, take advantage of his weakness like this.

Edward looks devastated, not knowing what to do.

"Get out!" Louis starts screaming again.

"Louis."

"You're the reason my babies are gone." He accuses without a second thought, pointing his finger at Edward and pressing a palm to his belly. "You took my babies away from me!"

Edward's face contorts up even more in pain. "Louis, I..."

"Leave, just fucking leave, Edward!" Louis dashes forward, gripping Edward's arm and trying to drag him out. Edward doesn't want to leave, he wants to stay and apologise. He'll beg on his knees, he'll do anything. But the news Louis dropped on him made everything disappear in his head. He stumbles along where Louis is tugging him. When they reach the door, Edward realises that Louis is really trying to throw him out. "Louis, please."

"I can't do this, Edward. I don't want to see you right now." Louis drops his hand, turning his wet face away. "It still hurts. You hurt me."

Edward falls silent.

"Please leave. Please." He whispers. " _Please_."

Louis doesn't look until he hears the soft click of the door shutting close.

  


* * *

  


Jay gasps when she walks past the door and Louis is curled up on the couch, crying his heart out. His face is red and flushed, drenched with salty tears. He has his knees pressed to his chest, too caught up with his crying that he doesn't notice his mother coming home.

"Darling.." Jay murmurs, reaching to touch him gently. Louis looks like he's been there for a long time. His eyes are red and swollen. It breaks her heart to see him like this when he's been getting better. He hasn't cried this hard for a long time. "What happened?"

Louis wipes his tears, but they keep coming down. "Edward." He chokes out, taking in a deep breath. "Edward was here."

Jay's eyes widen. "How did he get in?"

"I opened the door. I didn't know it was him."

"What happened then?" Jay asks, not wanting to push Louis but she needs to know what happened between them.

Louis cries harder. "He thought I was still pregnant. He kissed my belly."

The woman presses her lips together, the pain affecting her as well to imagine it. "Oh honey.." She pulls him into her arms. "I'm so sorry."

"Now he knows, Mum. Now he knows."

  


* * *

  


"Hello."

"Jay, please. Tell me it's not true. Please, tell me it's not true." Harry begs from the other end, shaky, his breaths harsh. His voice cracks at the end, and Jay feels the need to sit down. "Please."

She finds a stool, regulating her breathing. "Harry..." She says. "I'm sorry."

There's a tiny whimper, and then Harry is sobbing. "L-Louis, is he... Did he..?" He's crying too hard to be comprehendable, and somehow it brings tears to Jay's eyes too.

"It was bad." Jay's voice is thick with emotions, and she has to clear her throat. "He didn't want to eat, all he did was cry.."

That makes Harry cry harder. "This is our fault."

"No, Harry." She shakes her head. "It's no one's fault. Sometimes, things just don't go the way we feel we deserve."

"I should've just stayed."

"There's no use complaining for things out of our reach, Harry." Jay murmurs. "Things have already happened."

"Is he better now?" Harry asks, concerned about his Omega. He misses Louis, more than anything. If he could have it, he'd wish for Louis to be back in his arms.

Jay sighs. "Yeah, a bit. He's better."

The Alpha makes a miserable sound. "I don't know how to do this anymore, Jay. I miss him."

"He misses you too." She knows Louis won't exactly like it if she tells Harry that, but at least it'd put Harry a bit at ease.

"I don't know how to fix this. I don't know if we can."

"Time is the only healer right now, Harry." Jay breathes. "When it's time, then it'll be your turn to make it right."

"I just hope it'll come faster. I don't want to be without him."

"He didn't want to be without you, either."

  


* * *

  


Louis' phone is silent for one whole week, not a single message, not a call, neither a voicemail. Nothing.

He's quite content with the silence, for once a bit relieved not to have his phone light up every night.

By the second week after Edward came, Louis feels empty. He still laughs around his family, genuinely feels happy when he's with them. But when he sits by himself in his room, palm over his marks and alone, he'd feel nothing.

He doesn't even know if he still misses his Alphas. His phone is still silent, and in a way, Louis can say that he doesn't wish for it to light up.

So after he climbs into bed on Saturday, Louis picks up his phone. He hasn't tried to reach anyone lately. The last time he talked to Niall was weeks ago.

It's not like Louis is trying to cut off ties with him or anything; they just have nothing to talk about.

Liam and Zayn ask him how he's doing once in a while, and Louis would reply if he feels like it. But there has been nothing for the past two weeks.

He hasn't even tried contacting Alex or the girls.

Louis stares at the screen, then leans back against the headboard.

He thumbs up the contact for Edward's name, and then proceeds to send a message he'd never thought he'd ever think of.

_I think we should end this. No more waiting. Let's break things off... the bond._

Barely five seconds passed after he sent that when his phone starts ringing.

Edward is calling him.

Louis stares at his name until the phone goes silent again.

His Alpha doesn't give up.

He sighs, deciding to answer when Edward calls him again.

"Lou."

"Just think about it." Louis mutters.

Edward grunts. "No. I don't need to think about it, and I don't want to. My answer is no."

"That's not fair, is it?"

"Louis, please. Give me another chance, please. I can't live without you."

"Don't lie to me, Edward."

The Alpha takes a deep breath, desperate. "I _don't want_ to live without you. Please, give me a chance."

Louis sighs heavily, wrapping his arm around himself. He offers no reply.

"Would you.... Do you really want to break the bond?" Edward whispers. "Would you really not let us even try?"

"I don't know." Louis can't be more honest than he is right now.

The Alpha falls silent. "I love you, Louis. We love you. Do you not love us anymore?"

"I don't know."

And that just, that breaks Edward's heart. Because there was never a time that Edward doubted whether Louis loved him or not, and now he's in the place he'd never want to be. The place he'd never imagined exist, where it's dark no matter which direction he turns to.

"Oh."

"I just." Louis inhales, a sharp sound. "I feel nothing, Edward."

"Let me fix this, baby. I'll try. I'll do everything. Please, don't give up on us. I'm sorry, baby. I'm sorry." Edward pleads, shameless to do so to his Omega. He would, he would do anything. He'll stick to his words this time, he'll work for Louis. He'll give eveything.

Louis sniffs. "Do you love me, Edward?" He asks, voice tiny and quiet.

"With everything that I am, that I have, Louis. _I love you_."

Louis stares at nothing, thinking. He doesn't know what exactly is going through his head, but his inner Omega is yearning for his Alphas. It's a tiny cry, something that he hasn't felt for a long time since he left home. He feels something to hear Edward confess his love again like this.

"Time."

"Time?"

"Time, I need more time."

"Okay."

"Okay." Louis echoes, then he cuts off the call.

  


* * *

  


Three months. Three months after the accident, after the heartbreak.

It's safe to say that Louis is slowly moving on. He still goes for his sessions with Bertha, and she's happy with his progress. He had grown back onto his feet, not quite yet who he was before everything happened. But he's happier now, more alive.

He had gotten a job. It's at one of the cafes near his mother's house. It doesn't exactly pay as much as it did back south, but Louis just wants something to do.

Besides, he can't keep lying around in the house moping all day long. At least he'll have something to distract him, and be a useful son again to help his Mum.

His colleagues are made up of six people including himself. He's gotten really close to another Omega named Jade, she's a really petite lady who's shy at first, but she's very lovely once he gets to know her.

Then there's Leigh-Anne, another waitress who intimidates Louis a bit but she's wonderful. She's really sassy and sarcastic, and Louis admires the way she'd sass out annoying customers without a care in the world. Somehow she always gets away with it.

Then there are two Betas and one Alpha. The Betas are Archie and Lucas who work in the kitchen while the Alpha is the manager who is called Matty.

Louis is comfortable with Matty, surprisingly. Maybe he's gotten used to being around Alphas so much that he no longer flinches if Matty stands close to him or makes any sudden move.

In fact, Louis has gotten really close to all of them. They've put him in a group chat so they could talk outside of work hours. Lucas and Jade are the loudest in the group. There's always something she's talking about and Lucas is the only one who's willing to pay attention to her. Secretly, Louis thinks Lucas likes her.

Being around people like them reminds Louis of Alex, and he realises how much people he shut out when he was grieving.

He can barely recall the last time he had a significant conversation with Perrie, or Eleanor, and even Alex.

Louis makes a mental note to send them a text later.

"Hey, Lou! Could you grab me a rag from the back? Table 2's kid dropped a glass."

"Sure." Louis replies, already walking towards the back.

Matty thanks him when he returns with the rag in hand, tossing it over to the Alpha. He attends another table after that, taking their orders before giving them to Archie.

It's hectic during breakfast and lunch, that's the only time the cafe is packed. It's actually quite vacant after three. Louis can even sit around and play on his phone.

"Hey, Lou!" His head snaps up at the sound of Leigh-Anne's voice calling him. He finds her by the cashier counter, staring at him with glee.

"Yeah?"

"We're going out this Friday night. Up for it?"

Louis raises his eyebrow. "Really? Who's _we_?"

She rolls her eyes, making him chuckle. "All of us. Do you know Benny's pub?"

"Of course!" Louis scoffs. "It's where everybody is on Friday night, isn't it?"

She grins. "Exactly. So?"

"I'll be there."

"Yeay!" Leigh-Anne cheers. She's been trying to get him to join them on Friday night, but he's always said no.

What could happen, anyway?

"Lou, someone's asked for you." Jade appears as she tells him with a smirk. "I think an Alpha has got the hots for you."

Louis frowns. That makes him uncomfortable. He's mated, bonded. But he can't blame her. He hasn't exactly been open with them about the status of his relationship. They know that he's mated, it's obvious by the marks on his throat. But since he never talks about his Alpha, or Alphas, it's understandable why they'd assume things.

"What do you mean they asked for me?"

"They won't order unless you're the one taking them." She shrugs. "Are you okay with that?"

Louis takes a deep breath. Although he's a little hesitant, Louis does wonder who it could be. How does the Alpha know about him, anyway? Well, only one way to find out. "It's alright, I got this."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, thank you."

"They're at table 5." Jade pats his arm before she continues to the back.

Louis nervously walks over to the table she mentioned, trying to sneak a peek at the waiting Alpha. He only gets to have a look once he arrives. "Hello, my name is Louis, and I'm your waiter for today. What can I get you?"

The tiny notepad in his hand drops the moment the Alpha lifts his head to look at him. Louis' heart skips a beat, and he gapes at his own Alpha.

"M-Marcel." He breathes, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

Marcel gives him a small smile. Louis can see that the Alpha is nervous. "I came to see you, but Jay said you're working. She told me where you are."

Louis shakes his head, regaining his composure as he bends down to retrieve his fallen notepad. He clears his throat, straightening up and going back into his professional mode. "Are you ready to order, then?"

"Louis..."

"Then I'll give you more time to look at our menu." The Omega tells him, pocketing his notepad before walking away.

Louis goes straight to the back, making a beeline for the broom cupboard. He closes the door, then sits down on the floor before he rests his chin on his palms and lets out a heavy sigh.

He doesn't know what he really felt when he saw Marcel. To be honest, he's still in shock that he just saw his Alpha after weeks of not seeing him, the days of shutting out the thought of any of his Alphas.

He wraps his arms around himself, trying to calm his breathing.

There isn't much in his head other than the constant chant of Marcel's name as he gets his self together and climbs onto his feet before he goes to the front again.

Marcel is going through the menu once again when Louis returns, still hasn't noticed that Louis is approaching. The Omega takes the time to stare.

His Alpha looks like _shit_. That's what Louis can say. Marcel still looks good, but to compare with how he'd usually look, he looks like shit.

"You look like shit." Louis says when he stops by the table again.

Marcel pauses, then looks up. "Thank you?"

"Are you here alone?"

The Alpha nods. "They didn't know I was coming here."

Louis hums in acknowledgement. "Would you like to order now?"

Marcel stares at him. "Yeah."

Louis' little hand picks up the notepad from his pocket once again. "Well?" He prompts, impatient when Marcel says nothing after he's been staring at the Alpha in expectance.

"Oh." He snaps out of his trance with a blush, embarrassed to be caught staring. "Just tea. And maybe some chips."

Louis jots them down.

"Is that all?"

"Can we talk?" Marcel manages to gather the courage to ask. "Please."

"I'm working."

"What time do you get off?"

Louis doesn't reply just yet, assessing the desperate Alpha. He's not _that_ angry anymore, not at Harry and Marcel at least. So Louis feels like it's not fair for them that he's shutting them out the same way he's doing to Edward. They're still bonded, whether Louis likes it or not.

The Omega places a hand on his hip, tilting it slightly to the side. "Why? Are you going to take me out on a date?" He raises his eyebrow. There's a slight teasing in his tone, too light it's barely noticeable.

Marcel's eyes widen, Louis' words having stunned him. For a moment, he looks ridiculous just sitting there and gaping like a fish. And then he has a grasp of what Louis is doing, and he quickly gets himself together again. "Um, yeah. If you want to."

"Do _you_ want to take me out on a date, Marcel?" Louis presses.

"Yeah, I do."

Louis nods, satisfied. "I get off at eight." He murmurs, then leaves without giving Marcel a chance to say anything else.

When he gets back in the kitchen, Leigh-Anne crowds up against him with a suspicious look in her eyes. "Jade told me. So.... how did it go?"

"What do you mean _how did it go_? I took his order and he wants chips." Louis says, feigning an eye roll. He looks behind her at Archie. "Chips, Arch!"

Leigh-Anne narrows her eyes. "Did you get his number?"

Louis throws his hands up in desperation. "Why would I get his number? We're not supposed to flirt with our customer!"

"Nobody said that." She laughs, crossing her arms. "He looks like he's very into you."

The Omega feels a blush rising onto his face. "You have no idea."

"So he _is_ into you?"

Louis shrugs. "Maybe, maybe not. I don't care."

"Really?" The sly expression has shown up on her face, and it makes Louis uneasy. "You wouldn't care if Jade goes and tries to get in his pants, then?"

The Omega falls silent, not knowing what to say. He doesn't care that Jade is his friend. He'd claw her eyes out if she dares lay a finger on his Alpha.

And..

That just says a lot, doesn't it? The fact that he still feels jealous at the thought of another Omega trying for his Alpha.

"Lou? Louis?" Leigh-Anne frowns, waving her hands in front of Louis.

He blinks. "What?"

"Where did you go?" She cries out in frustration. "What's wrong with you today?"

"Nothing." He shakes his head. "Nothing."

Nothing except the Alpha out there that still holds Louis' heart, no matter how angry he is at him.

  


* * *

  


Louis finds it extremely distracting to have a pair of eyes on him wherever he goes. It's been an hour since Marcel ordered and finished his tea and the chips, but the Alpha is still sitting there. All he does is stare at Louis, and it's starting to get on the Omega's nerves. If this is really one of Marcel's ways to woo someone, Louis wonders how he fell for the Alpha in the first place. Lame.

"Please stop staring at me." Louis sighs when he stops by Marcel's table to complain. "It's distracting, and annoying. I can feel you staring at my arse."

Marcel ducks his head. "Sorry."

"You're not going to stay here and wait until I get off, are you?"

The Alpha's reaction shows that that was his original plan.

"No." Marcel shakes his head, scoffing as if the idea sounds absurd. "Of course not."

Louis clearly doesn't believe him, but he has no time to point it out. Instead, he rolls his eyes. "Go take a walk or something. Wait for me at my Mum's, I don't know. Don't stay here."

"Should I pick you up later?" The Alpha asks, unsure.

"If you want to." Louis shrugs.

Marcel offers a small smile. "I'll see you then?"

"Okay."

Louis stares at him expectantly, and Marcel squirms uncomfortably in his seat.

"Well?"

"What?"

"Aren't you going to pay?"

"You want me to leave now?"

"Yeah, you're distracting me."

Marcel sighs, pulling his wallet out. Louis watches his movement as he pulls a few notes out, but something else catches his eyes.

"You keep a picture of me in your wallet." It's not a question.

Marcel looks down and blushes, realising that he's been caught. "Yeah, I, um. I missed you a lot when I went away."

Louis is a little taken aback. "You've had that since before?"

His Alpha nods, closing his wallet and tucking it back inside his pocket before he hands the notes to Louis.

He smiles at Louis as he stands up, ready to leave.

"Marcel..." Louis calls before he could turn away.

"Yes, darling?" He replies, then freezes when Louis does. "Sorry, force of habit."

Louis stares up at him, searching his face. "Tonight is your chance."

"I know. I won't let it go to waste." Marcel promises him, then he gives Louis a curt nod before he leaves. Louis doesn't let himself stare at Marcel's back.

He starts cleaning the table, getting his mind off it as he carries the dishes to the back before he goes to put the cash in the register. The Omega groans when he sees the amount of money in his hand. Why couldn't Marcel carry smaller notes?

Stupid, rich Alpha with his stupidly handsome face.

"Somebody's in loveeee." Jade sing song as she hip-checks him by the counter.

"Shut up."

"He's really cute. And rich, too." She notes, eyeing the money in his hand.

"Go away." Louis laughs.

"Did he ask you on a date?"

"Yes, he did."

Jade frowns. "But aren't you like, mated?"

Louis grins, shrugging just to be a little shit.

"Naughty." Jade narrows her eyes, amused. "But then again, he does look an awful lot like Harry Styles. So, I understand."

He doesn't cringe. He doesn't.

  


* * *

  


Louis exits the back door to see Marcel already waiting for him, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and looking like he just stepped out of a magazine. He lets the door fall shut behind him, coming to a stop in front of the Alpha.

"Hi." The Alpha greets him quietly, a smile already stretching his lips.

"Hi." Louis greets back, less enthusiastic.

It doesn't deter Marcel's smile. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah."

  


* * *

  


Louis falls asleep five minutes through the journey. And when he wakes up, they've already arrived at the destination for their date.... which is a hotel. Louis hasn't the slightest idea about where they are.

"What the fuck!" He exclaims as he sits up straight, eyes gawking at the ostentatious decorations shining at him from behind the front glass door.

"We're here." Marcel tells him, not giving Louis space to say anything else before he's climbing out of the car. Someone else opens the door for Louis, and he barely has enough time to wipe his face in worry of any spilled saliva while he slept.

"I'm underdressed!" Louis complains to his Alpha as they meet in the middle.

Marcel smiles at him, fond. "You're not. You look lovely as always."

And Louis just.,.. He just _melts_. His brain falls silent and his mouth clamps shut.

It's been months, and Louis forgot how it felt like to have his Alpha say things like that to him that make him feel good about himself.

He blushes, shifting his eyes down and making no sound. Marcel reaches for his hand, not without a great deal of hesitation, nudging Louis' pinky finger with his to see if Louis would let Marcel take his hand or not. When the Omega doesn't protest, Marcel tangles their fingers together.

They fit together like puzzle pieces, and Louis sighs in contentment. Marcel's hand is so big compared to his own, engulfing him in warmth that feels like home.

Marcel leads him away into the hotel, walking past the entrance and heading straight for the lift.

"You've already checked in?" He asks, staring at the reception counter that they're passing by.

Marcel nods, slowing down once they reach the lift. He presses the button to go up, then gives Louis a small smile.

The Omega is unable to resist replying with a smile of his own. He knows it's really up to him whether or not he wants to open up to Marcel or not, but it's quite hard to keep up the act of resistance when Marcel's presence itself has already done enough to deliver a big impact down Louis' walls he's worked too hard to put up. Another blow and they'd be destroyed.

As they stand in the lift, Louis allows his hand to squeeze Marcel's. It's a brief gesture, just for a split second. But it makes Marcel smile so wide that Louis feels like he just accomplished a life goal.

His heart starts hammering in his chest the moment the doors open and Marcel tugs him out.

Why is Marcel taking him here?

He gets the answer when Marcel opens the door and there's a fucking candlelight dinner waiting for them in the middle of the suite.

"What the fuck?" Louis repeats as he pauses in his step, stopping Marcel too. "Marcel!"

Marcel looks at the set table, then at the Omega. "What's wrong? You don't like it?"

"I'm wearing trackies!" He complains, gesturing down to his bottom.

Marcel frowns. "And?"

Louis rolls his eyes. "I give up with you."

The Alpha releases his hand, then brings his palms up to cup Louis' face. His eyes looks for something in the Omega's expression, and Louis doesn't know what he's hoping to find. But then he gets that expression on his face, one that's only reserved for Louis. A look that reassures Louis of how little words come to mean even if they come in the form of a love declaration, because he knows how Marcel feels about him when the Alpha has that look on his face.

"I'm sorry, Louis." He mutters, his thumbs stroking at Louis' skin. "I'm so sorry."

Louis shakes his head, leaning forward and pressing his forehead at Marcel's shoulder. "I know, Marcel." He murmurs, his arms slowly sliding around the Alpha's body.

"I'm sorry. Baby, please." He whispers, his lips brushing against Louis' cheek. "Let me make it up to you. Please."

Louis nods. "Okay."

Marcel nudges him back gently, then leans forward to kiss him. But Louis places a hand on his chest before their lips could touch, preventing him from doing so.

Marcel's face falls, and he blushes in embarrassment. "Forgive me."

"I'll decide if you deserve a kiss by the end of this date." Louis grins, trying to lighten up the situation.

Marcel brightens, and he nods. "Well, then, what are we waiting for?"

  


* * *

  


Louis truly enjoys their dinner date. It's so simple, and yet wonderful at the same time.

Marcel tries really hard to win him back, and Louis embraces how defenceless he is against the Alpha's charming smile. And it's hard not to be flustered with the way he looks at Louis.

Louis doesn't need Marcel to say it. It's clear on Marcel's face for the rest of the night. The Alpha might as well have a huge signage on his forehead saying I LOVE LOUIS TOMLINSON.

The Alpha also keeps touching his hand as they talk over dinner. Louis lets him do it, lets him stroke his fingers over his skin. They chat as if it's their first date all over again.

Louis doesn't know if he's choosing the right thing to do, but he can't deny that Marcel is making him really happy tonight. Call him an idiot; maybe he is.

After they finish their meal, Marcel invites him out to the balcony where there is a deck for them to sit on.

Somehow Louis finds himself leaning against Marcel's chest while they look at the stars. His strong arm is curled around Louis' waist, and the Omega cherishes the moment to its fullest.

And then Marcel's hand slides down to press at Louis' belly, and he freezes.

He feels Marcel burying his face at Louis' neck, his other arm holding him tightly. "I'm sorry."

Louis doesn't want to cry. But he knows he will, and he'll probably do it again when he sees Harry. So he straightens up, leaving Marcel's arms.

He turns around, eyes already brimming with tears. It's blurry, but he can see how regretful Marcel is. "They were triplets." He murmurs, voice cracking. "It was so short, but I told them about you. About your brothers. About us."

Marcel stares at him, his own eyes starting to shine.

"I loved them so much, so so much." Louis' releases a shaky breath. "It was so hard for me to get over it."

The Alpha couldn't stand being so far from him, so he pulls Louis close again.

"It was Hell." He starts sobbing. "I lost my babies, and I lost my Alphas. And it was the worst moments of my life."

Marcel hugs him tightly, kissing the side of his head over and over again. "You don't have to lose both."

Louis takes a deep breath, then he stares up at Marcel. "I'm angry at you. I hate you for leaving me. I needed you."

"I know." Marcel doesn't dare shut his eyes despite the remorse filling his chest. "And I failed to fulfil my duty as your Alpha."

"I hate what you did to me." Louis says. "I hate you."

"I know, baby, I know." Marcel is miserable, exasperated, desperate. "Let us fix this, baby. Let us fix it. Give us another chance."

Louis kisses him. Just a touch of their lips for less than a second that Marcel doesn't even have the time to comprehend the touch, let alone the chance to kiss him back.

Louis ducks his head. "You. Just you." He pauses. "For now."

Marcel nods, and pecks the edge of his mouth. "I want to kiss you again."

The Omega leans forward to connect their lips, his arms wrapping tightly around Marcel's neck as he presses close until there's no space between them.

"I love you." Marcel murmurs against his lips.

"I know."

  


* * *

  


"Thank you for tonight." Marcel says once the car stops in front of Jay's house.

"Thank you for taking me out." Louis replies, glancing down at their clasped hands.

"I'm sorry I came over without any warning." Marcel apologises, squeezing his hand.

Louis shrugs.

"Harry wants to see you. He misses you a lot. He's really sorry." Marcel tells him.

Louis blinks at him. "Tell him to say that to my face."

Marcel nods, bringing Louis' hand up to kiss the back of it. He knows Louis is still a little wary of opening up to him, which is why the Omega keeps up the indifference pretense. But he also slips up a lot, and Marcel knows that that is where his chance makes appearance. He'll take it and he won't let it go to waste again.

"You'll be okay with that? If he comes to see you?"

"You came to see me." Louis shrugs again.

"I'm glad I did."

Louis looks out the window, and the house is already dark. "I haven't forgiven you yet." He makes sure Marcel knows, not looking at him. He doesn't want to see the way Marcel's eyes lose their light.

"Take your time." Marcel uses his free hand to press at the back of Louis'. "I deserve your anger."

Louis retracts his hand, opening the door. "I'll see you soon."

Marcel lets him go.

  


* * *

  


Jade is being weird. Louis is sure of it.

Leigh-Anne too.

They keep glancing at him, and then an excited expression would take over their faces, but then it'd just disappear and they'd pretend they never saw him in the first place.

Louis knows something is up.

He just can't put a finger on what it could be.

He gets his answer after lunch hour is over when Jade and Leigh-Anne finally come running to him and squealing and screaming at his face. They're talking over each other about how excited they are for him and they're so happy but Louis doesn't have a clue about what's going on.

"What?" He asks, confused once they've quieted down. He didn't register a single thing they said.

"Harry Styles!" Jade says, struggling to keep her voice down.

Louis' heart skips a beat, and he blinks while he hopes his face is not doing anything stupid. "What?" He repeats.

Leigh-Anne deadpans, and she grabs his arm before proceeding to drag him to the back.

"What is going on with you two!?" Louis complains as Jade takes a hold on his shirt to help Leigh-Anne escort him past the door. Archie looks at them, then decides that they're not worth his time before he turns to his phone again.

"Okay." Leigh-Anne says, pushing him down onto a stool before they loom over him with their arms crossed as if they're trying to interrogate him. Louis won't be surprised if they are after they mentioned Harry's name. "How did you know Harry Styles?"

Louis rolls his eyes, then glares up at his friends. "Why?"

"Just answer the question." Jade urges.

The male Omega shrugs. "We met at the restaurant I was working in." Not a lie.

"Okay...." Jade trails off, sharing a look with Leigh-Anne before tilting her head. "Did you two shag?"

Louis almost wants to scoff. What should he answer? Yes? He fucked me so many times I can still feel his cock up my lungs? "Maybe."

"He's looking for you." Leigh-Anne tells him. "He looks desperate."

"Clearly someone is attached." Jade teases.

He can't focus on what Jade said when Leigh-Anne just told him that Harry is looking for him. "Wait, he was here?"

Jade bites her lip and nods vigorously, looking like she wants to jump and down on her spot. "Yes! He's so gorgeous, Louis. And he clearly likes you, how could you not want to climb him up like a tree?!"

_Because he hurt me._

Louis huffs, distressed. It was Marcel on Monday, and now it's Harry.

They're starting to pursue him again. It's clear that they are determined to try and fix things between them.

Louis doesn't know if he should let himself see Harry today. It's already tiring for him to deal with the emotional burden he had to go through after he saw Marcel. But at the same time he has to admit that meeting the Alpha had helped him fix a little bit of himself.

And maybe his Mum was right. Maybe he needs to grieve with them about his loss. Maybe he needs to open up to them again before he can stitch up the wounds they've caused him, and maybe they can help him with it, if he lets them.

"Lou? Are you okay?"

Louis snaps out of it, shaking his head. "What?" He blinks, then nods. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine."

They look concerned, but Jade is willing to let it go.

"He wants to see you."

Louis shakes his head again. "When exactly did he tell you this?"

"He was here during breakfast." Jade replies.

"He talked to you?" Louis asks.

They nod. "Said that you looked busy and he didn't want to disturb you then, so he told us to tell you about it."

Louis' heart skips a beat. All of a sudden, his blood starts to race at the thought of seeing Harry again.

"Are you going to see him?" Jade wonders, taking a seat next to him and nudging at his shoulder.

He makes a face. "I don't know."

"Are you crazy?" Leigh-Anne shrieks in disbelief. "We're talking about Harry Styles!"

Louis wants to laugh at her reaction. If only she knows that Harry is actually his Alpha.

"Go and see him, Lou." Jade whines. "I want to get a picture with him."

In a flash, Louis' amused expression is gone to be replaced with a scowl. "No."

"Oooh, someone's jealous!" Leigh-Anne points out.

Louis is going to get a headache with the amount of times he's rolled his eyes.

"Are you really sure you don't want to see him?"

He's starting to get tired of being interrogated like this. "Fine, I'll see him."

"Great! He's waiting for you at the back door." Leigh-Anne chirps.

"What?!"

  


* * *

  


Louis is going to murder the two of them. How dare they set him up like this? They better sleep with one eye opened from now on, because Louis is going to plot his revenge.

He's standing by the back entrance, hand on the door knob and trying to calm his breathing. Jade and Leigh-Anne are clearly attempting to be subtle as they watch him to see if he would open the door or not, but they're failing at it quite horribly since Louis can see the top of their heads over the counter. What a bunch of idiots.

With one final deep breath, Louis twists the door handle and pushes the door open.

Within beats, the damp smell of the back alley enters his nose. And Louis' face scrunches up, but then he detects the faint scent of the person he's expecting.

Harry stands there gazing at him, and Louis is hit with the sudden emotional epiphany of how much he's actually missed his Alpha.

Harry is here. Harry is actually here, and he has a bouquet of flowers in his hand.

"Hi." He greets Louis shyly, his eyes shifting down.

Louis lets the door swing back to its frame behind him, but he doesn't hear the sound of it shutting.

Nosy twats.

"Hi." He focus on his Alpha, taking in the sight of him.

Harry is not Harry. He's not the happy, bubbly Harry that Louis knows. This Harry is unrecognisable. This Harry is a sad, quiet Harry that is uncomfortable with himself because he's not him.

Louis feels his feet carry him across the distance until he's standing in front of the Alpha, and he doesn't stop himself when his arms gently pull Harry into his embrace.

Harry bursts into tears the moment their skins make contact, burying his face at Louis' neck and dropping the flowers in favour of clutching onto his Omega. "I'm sorry." He sobs into Louis' skin, his broken voice bringing tears to Louis' eyes. "Baby, I'm so sorry."

It's so easy to hate his Alphas when they're not in front of him. It's easy to blame them when he doesn't have to look at their sad and regretful faces. But it's so hard to keep his walls up when Harry does this, when he's crying in Louis' arms. Marcel had shaken up his walls when he came, and Harry is here to knock all of them tumbling down.

Harry pulls back, cupping Louis' cheeks and searching his face. Both of them are crying, and Louis can feel how much Harry missed him, can feel how Harry's Alpha is begging for Louis' Omega through their bond, begging him for forgiveness, begging for him.

"Lou." Harry whispers, biting on his lower lip. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Louis. I'll never leave again. Never again. I'm so sorry, baby. Please, forgive me, please."

Louis lets Harry wipe his tears away. He closes his eyes, and sniffs. "Never again?" He asks quietly.

"Never." Harry promises. "Never."

His heart is doing things in his chest Louis can't register. He's feeling too many things. There's still a little grudge he holds over Harry, but at the same time he accepts Harry's apology and he wants to forgive him.

"If I tell you to beg for me, for my forgiveness, would you?"

Harry doesn't say a word, his hands fall from Louis' face. And then he's lowering down onto his knees, placing his hands on his thighs and keeping his head bowed.

He hears Jade and Leigh-Anne gasping.

Louis starts laughing at the sight of the Alpha before him, kneeling for him, for his forgiveness. It's funny, because Louis didn't actually want Harry to do it. He's not yet ready to forgive the Alpha. But he won't need Harry to do it to forgive him, yet the Alpha would still do it, to prove how sincere he is.

"Get up and kiss me, you fool." He reaches down to grip a handful of Harry's shirt and tugs him up onto his feet.

Harry's eyes widen, but he follows where Louis pulls him and before he knows it, their lips meet and Louis is being surrounded by Harry.

Harry is kissing him with everything that he has, conveying his emotions through the passionate motion of their lips. His arms are tight around Louis, afraid to let him go.

"I love you. Please don't leave me." Harry begs once they've pulled back, still holding onto him.

"Only if you won't leave me again." Louis replies, his hands touching Harry's cheeks, gentle and loving. His eyes search Harry's green ones and he knows he won't find anything else but love, regret, sincerity, and hope.

"I won't. I promise."

"Good." Louis nods.

"I love you." Harry repeats as he presses their foreheads together.

"I know."

Louis lets them stay like that, wrapped up in each other's embrace for a while. But he knows Jade and Leigh-Anne are probably watching, and he still has work to get back to, so with a heavy heart, he starts pulling back.

"I need to work." He tells Harry.

The Alpha's face falls, but he doesn't stop Louis from releasing him. "When will you come home?"

"I don't know yet." Louis replies, honest.

"Oh." Harry doesn't hide his disappointment.

"Give me more time. I'll be home soon."

Harry nods, taking a step back before he bends down to retrieve the fallen bouquet he dropped. "It's ruined." He pouts down at the flowers. Louis feels fond spreading inside his chest.

"The thought counts." Louis murmurs, expectantly staring at the bouquet.

Harry notices, and he holds it out towards the Omega. "For you."

Louis smiles at him as he takes it. "Thank you, Harry."

"I've missed you." Harry says as Louis fixes the flowers that have gone out of place from the fall. "I almost forgot how you smell."

Louis understands how he feels. The jumpers Anne brought for him are also losing the triplets' scents they used to hold. "I'll be back soon, I promise."

"Okay."

They slip into silence, just staring at each other, drinking each other in, enjoying the time they have left before Harry has to leave.

But then someone clears their throat, and Louis swears he is going to kill Jade and Leigh-Anne later. He swears.

"Um." He starts when Harry's eyes widen upon glancing behind Louis. He turns around and Jade and Leigh-Anne have their heads peeking out between the slit of the door. Louis wants to bash their fucking heads in, he swears on his Mum.

"Hi?" Harry waves timidly, unsurely.

"They're fans. And my friends." Louis rolls his eyes. "Insufferable."

Harry brightens. "Oh. Hi! I'm Harry."

"Leave." Louis shoos at him. "Don't encourage them, you tit." His friends make sad sounds behind him.

"But I want to get to know your friends." Harry protests.

"They're not my friends, I take it back. Go. We have work to do."

Of course they're bickering at a back alley about something like this.

Harry gives in to his request, although he looks dejected and sad that Louis won't introduce him to his friends. "You'll call?"

"I will." Louis nods, his face softening.

"Can I kiss you again before I go?" Harry requests, looking all cute when he's hopeful like this. Louis had missed him so much.

"Just do it, Curly."

Jade and Leigh-Anne coo when Harry steps forward to circle his arms around Louis' waist before he drops a short, sweet kiss on Louis' lips.

"I love you." He whispers, kissing him again.

"Mmmhmm, go home." Louis replies, grinning.

Harry giggles as they kiss again, but he finally takes a step back again. He waves at the girls as he starts walking away, but it's Louis who gets the flying kiss and a wink.

Louis waits until Harry has gone from view before he spins on his heels. Jade and Leigh-Anne shriek in fear upon seeing his face, and they quickly run for escape when Louis starts dashing for the door.

"Come here you imbeciles!"

  


* * *

  


"So... how long have you been sneaking around your Alpha's back to shag Harry Styles?" Leigh-Anne asks, a little bit bitterly.

They're currently closing down. Matty and the Betas have already left since it's the Omegas' turn today.

Jade is at the back, cleaning the kitchen while Louis and Leigh-Anne clear the front.

After Harry left, Louis was about to attack his friends when Matty scolded all of them for slacking off. So they've had to put off their discussion.

"Why is your tone like that?" Louis asks, a bit amused.

She huffs, annoyed that Louis has the nerves to ask. "You're cheating on your Alpha."

Louis bursts out laughing, dropping the rag he's using to wipe the tables. His hands clutch at his stomach as he laughs louder at the look on Leigh-Anne's face.

"Stop laughing! It's not funny!" She hissed, glaring at him from where she's standing across the room.

"Bloody Hell, it is!" He chokes out, pretending to wipe his tears. "He _is_ my Alpha, for fuck's sake."

Leigh-Anne widens her eyes, shocked. "What?!"

"Yeah.." His laughter slowly fades. "He's my Alpha."

She stares at him, still in disbelief. "You have Harry Styles for an Alpha." Her eyes widen even more, her voice rising. "YOU HAVE HARRY STYLES FOR AN ALPHA! OH MY GOD!"

Louis sputters even more, making his run towards the back.

"Louis! You have Harry Styles for an Alpha!!!"

"Stop yelling at me, I know!"

  


* * *

  


"What do you mean he's not home yet?" Edward asks with his eyebrows furrowed together.

"He went out to the pub with his friends after work." She tells him, shrugging. "Maybe you can find him there."

Edward nods, already pulling his phone out. "Where is it?"

"He said that they're going to Benny's, so maybe you should try and look for him there. But if he's not there, then they'd probably be at the club three blocks away." Jay frowns a bit. "I tried calling him, but it went straight to voicemail."

"It's alright. I'll call you when I find him."

"Okay." Jay nods, reaching out to grab his shoulders before kissing his cheek. "Take care."

Edward smiles, pecking her cheek too before he makes his way out of the door.

It doesn't take long for him to find the pub Jay mentioned. It's got "Benny's" written as big as it could get on the building with multicoloured lights tracing the letters. It's not difficult for him to get a parking, so Edward doesn't linger once he's got the car parked.

Although finding a parking was easy, the pub is indeed packed since it's a Friday night, but there doesn't seem to be any sign of Louis. Edward doesn't want to be such a pessimist, so he rounds the pub twice before he finally comes to a definite conclusion that Louis is not here.

He goes back to his car, starting the engine and revving away to find the club Jay mentioned. It takes him little time before he's parked again.

The bouncer holds a hand out to stop him when Edward skips the line, but the Alpha merely places a few notes in his palm and walks inside.

Bodies are grinding where the music is the loudest at the dance floor. There is barely any space to move and breathe but drunken minds pay attention to that as much as they do to a fly on the wall. Edward has a hard time trying to look at their faces since there are so many figures blurred together.

He doesn't let it deter him, taking a deep breath before starting to push through the ocean of alcoholic breaths and sweat. He spends fifteen minutes trying not to fall whenever someone accidentally elbows him or bumps against him before he escapes the crowd to breathe again. And yet he's still not one step closer to finding Louis.

Edward goes to the bar, unsure if he should have a drink. He hasn't had a drink for a long time. It probably won't be good to start again tonight.

He decides that Coke will do, and voices his thoughts to the bartender.

A hand gently lands on his shoulder, and Edward smirks in amusement at the sweet smell of an unmated Omega surrounding him.

"Hello, handsome." The girl greets, giving him a sultry smile when he turns around.

Edward chuckles, grabbing the coke the bartender puts forward and sliding a tenner across the counter. "I'm mated." He tells her, still smiling.

She eyes over his shoulders, then raises her eyebrows as she steps closer. "I don't see your mate anywhere."

Edward chuckles again, shrugging. "Doesn't erase the fact that I'm taken." The can hisses as he pops it open, then proceeds with taking small sips. He can see the Omega eyeing his throat as he drinks.

"Well, can I at least get one dance?" She offers, a hand already touching his chest.

Edward finishes the drink, then places the empty can back on the counter. He wonders what Louis would do if he was to see this. He'd probably flip the bar upside down. Or would he even care at all? It makes Edward a little sad that the possibility exists where Louis might not bat an eyelash at seeing Edward with another Omega. "I don't think so." He smiles at her, wishing he could be apologetic that he has to make the rejection. "I don't think my Omega would like that."

She sighs. "You're very loyal." Then she calls the bartender over and asks for a pen. Once she's acquired it, she grabs Edward's arm, ignoring the confused look he sends her as she starts writing her number on his skin.

Edward is already thinking of ways to erase them.

"Just in case you change your mind." She winks, then tosses the pen before she disappears into the crowd.

He looks down at the numbers, then shakes his head. She's gorgeous, beautiful body and a lovely smile. But he'd rather have a certain feisty and curvy Omega in his arms.

Edward continues his search in the sea of warm bodies, getting more and more desperate when he can't find Louis. Should he call Jay and ask her if there's another place Louis would possibly go?

But then his eyes catch the movement. It's like the crowd has parted for him to see, giving him way. He sees Louis.

And his blood boils.

Louis is dancing. He's clearly drunk, if the way he's giggling and how flushed his face is are any sign. But what makes Edward furious is the Alpha draped over his back, shamelessly grinding against Louis with his hands on the Omega's hips.

And Louis is clearly enjoying it.

For a moment Edward's heartbeat falters, wondering if he should just leave instead. But he knows Louis would never do that to him, to his brothers; he won't. Besides, what if the Alpha is just taking advantage of Louis? After all, the Omega looks pissed.

Edward feels his anger fully take over, and before he knows it, he's standing by the dancing couple. His hands clench into fists, but Edward takes a deep breath so he can hold himself back from doing something stupid like punch the Alpha, or kill him.

Thankfully, he doesn't do any of the violent things he's got going on in his head. Instead, he grips the Alpha's shoulder, quite tight to hurt but not too much that it'll break his bone. A low growl resonates in his chest, and it's loud enough for people around him to hear over the sound of the music. The crowd suffocating them slowly backs away in fear of an angry, dominant Alpha trying to stake his claim.

Edward tries not to say anything, because he's sure he'd just make sure his words are the last thing the other Alpha would hear before he'd burst and murder the bloke right there and then if he opens his mouth. So he glares down at unknown Alpha and hopes he would take the sign and leave.

Louis' company gets the message once he sees the expression on Edward's face, his hands dropping from Louis' hips in a flash and before Edward knows it, the Alpha is gone. It is clear how much the Alpha fears Edward. At times like this, Edward's thankful for the scary vibes he carries around everywhere.

The absence of warmth makes Louis turn around, and instead of the shocked face Edward is expecting from his Omega upon seeing him, he gets a delighted one instead.

"Edward!" Louis cheers, as if seeing his Alpha here is the best surprise he's gotten.

And then the Omega is all over him.

Wait, what?

"Lou?" His eyes are wide open as he stares down at the drunk Omega clinging onto him with dazed eyes and a huge grin.

"Baby..." Louis slurs, his arms moving in lazy motions as he wraps them around Edward's neck. "I'm drunk."

Every ounce of anger and jealousy within his blood dissipates at his Omega's pout. "I can see that." He replies, hesitant to touch the Omega.

"Are you drunk too?" Louis wonders, pressing his chin at Edward's chest. His eyes are a bit hooded, and Edward can smell the trace of alcohol in his breath. "You smell so nice."

Edward chuckles. "No, I'm not." He shakes his head, his hands moving to rest on Louis' waist. "Let's go home, darling."

"But I want to dance!" Louis protests, pulling back and jutting his lip out even more. Edward desperately wants to kiss him.

He doesn't. "I'm taking you home, baby. You're pissed."

"We'll dance at home?" Louis' excitement makes his voice go higher in pitch, eyes widening. His question pulls a laughter out of Edward.

"We'll dance at home if that's what you want." Edward agrees, his arm holding Louis up as he struggles to drag him out towards the exit.

The Omega whimpers. "Can't walk. Carry me, Alpha." He complains even though he's not even trying to move his legs. He's limp by Edward's side, letting him do all the work.

"Come here." Edward is ready to carry him bridal style, but Louis jumps up to cling onto his torso like a koala before he could even pull back.

"Move." Louis mumbles, his lips latching onto Edward's neck and starting to suck on his skin.

"How pissed are you?" Edward asks, continuing their journey out of the building as if he doesn't have an Omega stuck on him.

"I took a few shots." Louis says without straightening his back, holding up three fingers.

Edward laughs. "Oh, Lou."

He unlocks the car the moment they reach it, and Louis starts protesting when Edward tries to deposit him into the passenger seat.

"No!!!" He wails, refusing to let go of his Alpha.

"Louis, I need to drive home."

"Okay."

No movement.

"Louis, I can't drive if you're attached to me like this."

Louis doesn't budge. "No!" He reaffirms.

Edward sighs, peeling Louis' limbs off despite the Omega's screech and wrestling him into the seat. He manages to buckle him up, and the Omega is too drunk to take off the seat belt himself. Edward takes the opportunity to close the door and jogs around the car to get to the driver's side.

"Alpha..." Louis whines when he climbs in, his hands making grabby actions towards him.

Edward ignores him for a moment, focusing on starting the engine and only turning to him once it's done. "What is it?"

"Let's fuck." Louis says with so much need that Edward almost chokes on his own spit.

"Excuse me?"

"Fuck me." Louis pleads, his hands reaching out to roam over Edward's body.

The Alpha throws his head back and howls with laughter. "You're a horny drunk." He shakes his head at the realisation, shifting the gear into drive and trying to ignore Louis' insistent hands peeling his buttons off.

"Edward." Louis moans, a desperate sound. The air is starting to get heavy, engulfed by the smell of Louis' arousal. It makes the Alpha's cock twitches in his trousers.

"Louis." Edward reprimands when he feels a small hand palming at his bulge.

Louis ignores him, making tiny whimpers that contribute greatly to the rush of blood towards Edward's traitorous cock.

He takes a deep breath, using one hand to grip at Louis' wrist and removing his arm from anywhere near his crotch. "Behave, Omega." He warns, trying to be stern.

"Alpha, please." Louis begs.

Edward is thankful that the club is near, so it doesn't take long before they reach Jay's. It's quite a task to be driving with one hand and the other making sure Louis doesn't try to touch him again. He releases Louis' wrist when they arrive, cutting off the engine and climbing out.

Louis is still pouting when Edward goes to fetch him. Edward places his hands on his hips, shaking his head at how obvious Louis' scent is. His Omega is so horny that Edward almost feel the need to give him whatever he wants.

But he can't. Louis is not in his proper state, and Edward would not give in to his needs in his unsound mind.

"Let's change you and tuck you in, yeah?" He asks as he unbuckles the seat belt, scooping Louis up into his arms afterwards.

"No. Want to fuck." Louis continues with his action of giving his Alpha as many love bites as he can place on the Alpha's throat.

Edward struggles a bit to open the door with Louis humping against him, but he manages to make it inside safely, almost tumbling over. He makes sure to lock the door behind him before trudging up the stairs.

"You're so fucking hot." Louis moans. "Miss your cock. Want it inside me."

Edward sighs. His cock is so hard that it's painful, and Louis' sweet smell is overpowering him that Edward almost falls over with how worked up he is.

It's taking him everything to not give in as he brings Louis to his room, approaching the bed to put him down.

Louis cheers as Edward starts tugging at his trousers, freeing his hard cock. "Fuck, yes!"

Edward's breath hitches and his mouth waters at the sight of Louis' wet entrance. No, Edward. No.

He goes to grab a pair of trackies, ignoring Louis' disappointed mewls when he starts pulling it up Louis' legs.

"You don't love me anymore." Louis cries as Edward fits the band around his waist.

"Baby, don't say that. Of course I love you." Edward hushes him, brushing his hair back.

"But you won't fuck me." He sobs, like it's a horrible realisation. "Why won't you fuck me? I'm your Omega! Do you have someone else?"

Louis sounds so horrified that Edward can't help but laugh. "No, darling. I don't have someone else." He kisses Louis' cheek. "You'd regret it in the morning."

"It's been months, Edward!!" He complains, his hand cupping himself. Always so dramatic.

Edward bites his lips, his eyes glued to Louis' tiny hand touching himself through the fabric. "Go to sleep, Lou."

"Can't. 'M horny."

"You'll be the death of me."

Edward sighs, leaving the bed to search for a t-shirt Louis can wear to sleep. He helps Louis out of the one he's currently wearing, but when he tries to put the clean one on, Louis protests.

"No shirt!"

Edward rolls his eyes, but he complies. He abandons Louis on the bed, going to put the shirt back in the cupboard. "Go to sleep, baby."

Louis yawns, rubbing at his eye. All of a sudden he has zero interest in fucking. "Sleep with me."

"You wouldn't want that." Edward shakes his head, leaning down to kiss his cheek again, unable to stop himself.

"Please. Stay."

And how the fuck would Edward be able to say no to that? He's left too many times.

He'll deal with it in the morning.

Edward sheds his clothes, finding a pair of shorts in Louis' drawer and grabbing one of the big jumpers that he suspects is his before he climbs in beside the Omega. His heart is already beating faster at the thought of sleeping in the same bed with Louis again, and it's more overwhelming to be surrounded with so much of his scent.

Louis is all over him in seconds, crowding up into his space and curling his arms around Edward. It's making it even worse, and Edward has the strong feeling to wrap Louis up in his embrace and never let him go ever again. "Mmmm, love your smell." Louis mumbles. Of course he's oblivious to the emotions going crazy inside Edward's chest right now.

Edward presses his face to Louis' hair as he holds Louis tight, loving the feeling of having Louis' leg draped over his waist again. "I've missed you so much. You have no idea." He murmurs, kissing the Omega's dark strands and feeling his chest tightening.

"Mmm." Louis mumbles back, sleepy.

"I love you so much." Edward adds. "I was an idiot."

But Louis' breaths are already even.

  


* * *

  


Louis mumbles softly to himself as he rouses awake, his eyelids fluttering open. He yawns into the back of his hand, then freezes when he notices something is off.

One, there's an Alpha in bed with him, if the heavy arm around him is any indication. Two, Louis can't remember what happened last night. Three, Louis fucking took an Alpha home?!

In reflex, he's jumping off the bed and backing up against the wall to see who the fuck he's decided to take home. Why was he so stupid? Was it Matty? Fuck.

He's plastered against the wall with his arms stretched out at his sides, and his alarmed face changes into confusion when instead of seeing Matty or a random Alpha he took home, he sees Edward - out of all people - sprawled out on the bed and staring at him in bewilderment.

"What are you doing?" Edward asks awkwardly, scratching his head. 

"What happened?" Louis blurts out, but last night's events start flashing through his mind the moment the question leaves his mouth.

Louis remembers taking as much shots as he can before the room flipped upside down and he's fully pissed. He remembers laughing so much because apparently he thought that dancing was funny. Well, everything was funny. Then he remembers Edward coming and claiming him from Matty, remembers being all over Edward, remembers himself beggi-

"Oh fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck." Louis groans in embarrassment, cupping his face while Edward stifles an amused sound from the bed when he figures Louis has recalled what happened. "Shut up." Louis warns, glaring at him.

"I didn't say anything." Edward widens his eyes to feign his innocence, holding his hands up. Louis wants to punch him in the face. "I think Harry told me once about you being a horny drunk. Didn't think I'd forget."

The Omega makes an annoyed sound, rolling his eyes as he starts walking to the cupboard to pull out the clothes he'd be wearing for today. He ignores the sound of Edward's laughter filling his room. 

"Don't be embarrassed." Edward says, Edward says, unable to stop his eyes from running down Louis' tanned back.

"Whatever."

"Who was he?" Edward wonders, curious as well as a bit jealous. He must have been a close friend if Louis was willing to dance with him even in his drunken state.

"A colleague." Louis replies without turning around. It sounds dismissive.

Edward hums. "You two close?"

"He's not trying to shag me if that's what you're going for." Louis kills whatever thought is in his mind.

"You couldn't know that. He looked like he's very into you."

Louis huffs, slamming the drawer close. "Well, I'm not into him. I'm into the people I'm in a relationship with."

Edward falls silent.

"Maybe I _would_ have fucked him if you didn't come. Maybe I _should_ have." Louis says just to rile him up as he finally spins on his heel to look at Edward. "So what? It'd prove your point that maybe I'm a whore after all, fucking another Alpha when my own are not with me. That's the kind of Omega I am, right?"

Edward sighs, guilt heavy in his eyes. "Lou, I'm sorry. I never meant that."

"But you did. Or you wouldn't have said it in the first place." Louis shakes his head. "I saw your face when you said it, Edward. You genuinely thought I'd have slept with Zayn."

Well, Edward can't say anything in reply to that. Because it's true. At that moment, it crossed his mind. And that's already enough to prove that he really thought Louis would do something like that, would sleep with his own best friend.

"I'm going to take a shower." Louis announces, grabbing his towel and leaving Edward sitting up on the bed. It's not exactly the end of their talk, but he isn't willing to let Edward argue, because he's already slammed the door shut before Edward could take a breath.

When Louis re-enters the bedroom, Edward is still on the bed. He's on his back, staring at the ceiling.

He ignores the Alpha, proceeding to put on his clothes as if Edward isn't there. The Alpha doesn't dare take a peek even when Louis drops his towel. Once Louis is dressed, he dries his hair. Then he hangs it up before he turns to give Edward his attention.

"Tell me what you're going to do."

Edward sits up. "About what?"

"About us. About me and you." Louis uses his pointer finger to motion between them.

"I had an idea of it when I was driving here. But now, I'm not so sure anymore." Edward shrugs weakly. "I mean, I still love you. I don't think I'll ever stop."

Louis is affected hearing Edward saying such a confession so easily, but he'll be damned before he would let Edward know.

"But do _you_ still love me? Because if you don't, I wouldn't want to waste your time."

Louis grits his teeth at the question, not liking it. He doesn't want to answer that. "Let's say I don't. What would you do, then?"

He feels Edward's hurt through their bond and immediately feels bad. But Edward does a good job pretending it doesn't affect him. "I'm..." He frowns to himself, then silence continues.

That makes Louis so fucking angry, that he just grabs the nearest thing to him which is a pillow that's fallen down when Louis was jumping like a ninja out of bed earlier. He uses the fluffy object and starts hitting his Alpha with it. It's pointless to do any damage, but Louis doesn't really intend for it to hurt in the first place. He just wants to beat the shit out of Edward. God, he's so angry. "How fucking dare you?!" He yells with every smack. Edward appears very confused, but his attempt to block Louis' hits is barely half-hearted, so maybe he understands. "You. Fucking. Idiot!" Louis cries out every word with each hit.

Louis drops the pillow, then he curls his fingers around Edward's shirt. "Am I that unworthy of an Omega that you wouldn't fight for me? You said you'd do anything! Where's your promise, Edward?"

"I'm..."

"Fuck you." Louis slams him back, tears gathering in his eyes. "I'm tired. Whatever. Do whatever you want, Edward."

"Louis.."

But the Omega has already stepped out.

  


* * *

  


"Have you two made up?"

"No."

Jay looks up at him, and he can see her thinking. "But I thought I heard you last night? You were quite.... insistent."

Louis blushes. "I was drunk. That's all."

"You were desperate." Lottie corrects him.

Jay nods, completely agreeing. "Yeah. But nothing happened?"

"No!" Louis groans. "Why are you asking me this?"

"Just curious. No need to get snappy." Jay laughs.

"Your Alpha has really good self-control." Lottie notes. "I mean, I didn't have to look to know how desperate you were. Keep him."

Louis rolls his eyes.

"Where is he, anyway?" Jay wonders, stretching her neck to peek out of the doorway.

Louis shrugs. "Taking a shower, probably."

His sister stares him down. "You're so stubborn."

"Shut up."

"I mean.." Lottie ignores him. "I understand he hurt you. But it feels like you're not even giving him a chance to make it up to you. If you don't want to get back with him, tell him. Don't keep him on his toes."

"Lottie." Jay says in a warning tone.

The girl puts her hands up. "Just saying." She mutters before leaving, but not without casting a look at her brother, silently telling him to mull it over.

"She's right, in a way." Jay doesn't look at him when she says that.

Louis sighs.

"Good morning."

The topic is dropped the moment Edward enters the kitchen, halting their attempt to talk about it. His hair is drying, and he's wearing his clothes from last night but he looks fresher. Louis lets himself appreciate the view.

"Morning, Edward." Jay smiles at him. "Did you sleep well?"

Louis glares down at his phone when Edward looks at him, angry at himself for letting his guard down. Who cares if Edward is attractive as fuck? Not Louis.

The Alpha turns back to Jay and gives her a small smile. "Yeah, thank you."

"You got down just in time for breakfast." She tells him, then addresses Louis. "Go and call your sisters down."

Edward raises his eyebrows and holds up a hand. "I'll do it."

Before Louis could protest, he is already leaving, smiling at Louis in reassurement.

"Such a lovely lad." Jay comments.

"I hate him."

"Of course."

Louis glares at nothing, crossing his arms. "He's always so fucking kind and sometimes it makes me so angry that it just seems unbelievable that he'd do what he did, hurt me. But he did!"

"Nobody said he didn't, Lou." Jay walks over to kiss the top of his head. "He has so much room to change, to improve. And I know you see that, and that's why you're angry."

Louis releases a loud sigh. "Sometimes I wish he's a right dickhead, would make it easier to really hate him."

She smiles. "You have the right to hate him, but I know your big heart will always make the most room for love."

"You raised me like that, so this is all your fault." Louis glares at her.

It makes his mother laugh, and she kisses his hair again. "My lovely Louis." Jay gives him a proper hug, then. "The best thing to ever happen to me."

Louis grins upon hearing that, hugging her back tightly.

  


* * *

  


Edward helps washing the dishes while Louis cleans the table. It's tensed every time Louis steps into the kitchen to deliver more dirty dishes, especially so that they're the only ones around. It was Lottie who set the whole thing up, shooing their sisters out of the dining room the moment they finish eating, and then dragging their mother out before yelling at the couple to clean up. At least she said 'please' and 'thank you', but Louis is going to kill her anyway.

The Alpha nods when Louis sends another batch to him, not flinching even if Louis purposely knocks the dishware together just to be annoying.

Edward dries his hand once he's done with his task, then he turns around and leans against the counter. Louis is opposite him, hanging up the rags. "You're worth it." He says.

The Omega pauses his motion, then continues as if Edward has said nothing.

"I promised I'll do anything. I'll be a man of my words. And I'll do it, not because it's a promise. I'll do it because I love you."

Louis clears his throat in response. It's not clear how exactly he's taking it, but at least Edward knows that he acknowledged it.

Edward pushes away from the counter as Louis makes to leave, following him into the living room. They find Jay sitting on the floor in front of the TV with Daisy in between her legs, the woman's fingers are working with the girl's strands of hair into a braid. Jay takes her attention off of Daisy's locks to smile at them when they enter.

Louis drops down next to his mother, making it clear with his body language that Edward can sit anywhere but beside him. The Alpha pauses, then eyes the empty space beside Fizzy on the couch. She notices him looking, brightening and patting the spot. He gives her a smile, one that she returns as he goes to sit down.

It's a very calm and quiet morning, but Louis is sure it'd get loud when everyone's more awake. It's a Saturday morning, after all.

Lottie enters the living room and scowls at Louis for taking her seat. It didn't matter that he didn't know she was sitting there, she's still offended. Though, as immatured as she could come off whenever she's being playful with her siblings, Lottie isn't going to start picking fights because of it. She turns around, trying to see if there's any spot for her.

Phoebe perks up, but she doesn't move from where she is.

Lottie huffs, walking over to the sofa and landing on Edward's lap. The Alpha lets out a quiet laugh but he doesn't stop her from sitting there.

She sees Louis glancing at them and tensing up, but when he glares at her, Lottie flips her hair back and pretends she's watching the TV.

Fizzy notices the exchange and snickers, nudging her sister before they share a sly smile.

"What's this?" Lottie asks when her eyes catch the numbers on Edward's arm. She grabs his wrist to hold it closer as she inspects the ink.

"Oh. Nothing." Edward shakes his head, but he doesn't try to pull away. "A girl asked me to dance. Wasn't interested, so she gave me her number."

Lottie obnoxiously turns over to her brother. "Huh."

"What." Louis hisses.

"Did you hear that, Lou?" Lottie teases. "Another Omega was trying to snatch up your Alpha. Aren't you jealous?"

Edward frowns. "Lottie."

Louis rolls his eyes, climbing to his feet and leaving the scene.

"Why did you do that?" Edward groans, already trying to get up.

"Sorry." Lottie apologises, moving off of him in a flash.

Edward finds Louis in his room, clearly upset. He walks up to him, grabbing his arm. "Hey, Lou. Louis, nothing happened." He says, making the frustrated Omega face him. "I wasn't even thinking about doing anything with her."

"I don't care, Edward! You can do what you want. Fuck other Omegas. Marry them, impregnate them. I don't fucking care."

Edward takes a deep breath, his hands cupping Louis' face and he forces the Omega to meet his eye. "Listen." He orders, voice authoritative. "I've only ever loved a few Omegas in my life."

Louis glares at him.

"You. My mum. My sister. Yours." Edward tells him. "I would never ever touch another Omega, or want them. I would only want you." He presses forward, wishing he could kiss him. "So please, tell me you care. Tell me you care, because you're the only Omega that I want, the only one I would be in love with."

Louis stares at him, trying to find any untruthful hints in his eyes. When he doesn't, he relaxes. Then he tugs off Edward's hold on him and turns around. "I want to go home."

"You do?" Edward can't keep the hopeful element out of his tone, happy to hear that Louis is coming back home.

"But not for you." Louis tells him, honest. He can't bear to look at Edward's face, though. "Not for you."

Edward slumps behind him, but he doesn't see. "You'll be back. It's good enough for me."

  


* * *

  


Louis told Edward that he'll be ready to go home the next week, since he still has a lot of things he'd need to settle before he can leave. He had given Edward the choice to leave and come back later, but the Alpha wanted to stay. Louis can't really decide what he feels about that.

For now, his Mum had sent him and Edward out to take Daisy and Phoebe shopping since they have been pestering her for new dresses lately. The twins are growing so fast!

He wasn't really certain about taking Edward along, but his Mum literally pushed him out of the door and slammed it shut behind him.

He's currently seated next to Edward with the twins in front of him in an expensive restaurant that Edward insisted they go to since they still haven't had lunch. Louis still has an uninterested expression on his face even as he orders.

"So, have you girls thought about what kind of dresses you'd want?" Edward asks, leaning onto his arms where they are resting on the table.

Daisy shrugs. "Just something we could wear to school. The principal said we were showing too much arms."

That makes Edward frown, and he glances at Louis to find him with a disapproving scowl on his face.

"Too much arms?" Louis says. "You only have two arms!" It makes the twins giggle, and Louis narrows his eyes. "Unless you have another pair that you're hiding!"

"That's not what she means, Lou!" Phoebe tells him.

"I know what she meant, darling." Louis turns soft. "Tell your principal that unless you have four, two arms are not too much."

"That doesn't even make sense!!" The twins point out, causing him to huff.

"What's your principal's name?" Edward asks, tilting his head.

Louis turns to him with a glare. "Edward, don't you dare."

"What? I just want to know his name." Edward says, too quickly to not be suspicious. Louis doesn't trust him, he's got that fake innocence painted all over his face.

"Really? And what would you do with his name?"

"Store it for future use." Edward waves his hand, trying to dismiss the topic.

Daisy has this thoughtful look on her face as she tries to recall what her principal is called. "His name is something about a cow."

"What?"

"Yeah, he's got cow in his name. Simon. Simon Cow!" Daisy recalls with glee, proud with herself that she remembers.

Phoebe deadpans, then slaps her twin's arm with a shake of her head. "His name is Simon Cowell."

Edward and Louis share a look before bursting out laughing.

"Simon Cow!" Louis sputters between laughter.

Edward is even slapping the table as the two clutch at their stomachs.

It takes a minute before they are able to get themselves together, taking deep breaths and straightening up in their seats.

"Listen." Edward clears his throat. "If your principal pulls that dress code thing again, tell him to give me a call."

The twins widen their eyes. "Really? What should we say?"

"Edward." Louis scolds.

The Omega is ignored. "Just tell him to call me."

"You're misusing the power you have as a person of big influence." Louis scoffs before rolling his eyes.

"I haven't done anything yet." The Alpha reasons. And yeah, he's right, in a way.

Louis turns to his sisters. "Don't listen to him."

* * *

"Louis, help me!" Daisy calls from her fitting room. "I'm stuck!"

Louis groans, but he does get up from his seat to assist her. She only managed to get one arm out while the other one is still stuck in the shirt along with her head. "How did you even get stuck?!" He asks in exasperation as he helps pull the cloth off. Daisy is finally able to breathe and she throws the shirt a dirty look.

"Thank you." She says, shooing him out to try the other shirts and dresses.

Edward is back on the waiting couch when Louis walks out. He left the store a few minutes ago to get them something to drink since they've been shopping for quite a while and the girls were getting thirsty. Louis can see a plastic bag by his feet. He's watching Louis in amusement, but Louis ignores him.

"Louis!" Phoebe calls out just as he is about to land his arse down.

Edward chuckles, but he grows to his feet as he holds out a hand to Louis to signal that he stays down. "I'll help her."

Louis sighs, nodding. "Thanks."

While Edward attends to Phoebe, Louis reaches for the plastic and pulls out a bottle of water Edward bought. It feels refreshing to drink after an hour of walking through stores.

The twins finally come out ten minutes later, and they look happy despite the incidents.

"So?" Louis prompts. "Got the ones you like?"

They nod.

"Okay, come on." He stands up, already reaching to his back pocket for his wallet.

"I'll get it." Edward has already got his wallet out.

Louis scowls. "They're my sisters. I have money."

"I didn't say you don't." Edward responds calmly. "I just want to."

"It's fine." Louis urges, grabbing his sisters and nudging them towards the cashier counter so that Edward won't get the chance to have another say.

The Alpha watches him quietly, sighing when he notices how Daisy and Phoebe are pouting. It makes him a little divided that the twins are upset, mostly because Louis and Edward are not on the same wavelength. No kids like it when the adults are arguing.

He follows the three a second later, keeping his wallet before shoving his hands into his pockets. Daisy and Phoebe are quiet, grabbing the paper bags that the cashier holds out towards them. They look sullen, but Louis doesn't notice, too caught up with pulling the notes out of his wallet and handing them over to pay.

"Come on." Louis prompts once he's done, holding one hand out to Daisy. She looks at him, then takes it.

Phoebe pouts as she walks up to Edward and takes his hand before they start following where Louis leads. She slows them down a little, tugging at Edward's hand so both of them linger at the back. "Are you and Lou breaking up?" She asks, sad.

Edward shrugs. "I don't know, Phoebe. I hope not."

"Please don't." She pleads. "I'll miss you."

He smiles, fond but sad. "I'll try to fix this problem between us. I don't want to lose him, and you, all of you."

She seems to accept his answer, even if he doesn't promise that things would be like how it was.

Edward hopes he can achieve that.

* * *

Bertha blinks up at Louis in surprise when she sees an unknown Alpha beside him. "Oh, who's this, then?"

Edward glances at his Omega, then clears his throat before holding out a hand towards her. "Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Edward Styles."

" _Oh_." Recognition fills her eyes, and then Edward sees a flash of anger within her gaze before it slowly morphs into empathy.

"I hope you don't mind that I brought him along?" Louis asks, tilting his head. For a moment, he's anxious if Bertha would be uncomfortable or anything.

She smiles, gesturing towards the three-seaters couch that had been Louis' seat for the past weeks. "I'm alright if you are, Louis."

"Thank you." Louis breathes, glancing at Edward before he proceeds to take a seat. Edward follows suit, slow and uncertain, but he lands beside Louis nonetheless.

Edward is interested in the session right from the start. He's quiet from the moment Louis and Bertha start talking. There isn't any sign that he is uneasy with the fact that Louis dragged him along to his last counselling session. He hangs to every single word Louis and Bertha said, not even taking any breath to interrupt.

"Do you think you're making the right decision to go back?" Bertha asks when Louis tells her why he's stopping the sessions.

Louis shrugs, side-eyeing his Alpha. "Maybe. Maybe not. I guess we'll have to see."

Bertha stares at him. "There has to be a reason why you have brought Edward along with you today. And I think you want me to know as much as you want him to know."

The Omega's breath hitches, like she's hit the jackpot with her guess.

"Would you share, Louis?" She prompts, leaning back in her seat and keeping her eye on Edward when Louis starts squirming as he always does whenever her questions make him feel uncomfortable in the sense that he's needed to open up. "What do you feel?"

Edward reaches a hand out to place on the Omega's knee, keeping a light touch to notify him that Edward's there. It's just a small gesture, just to let Louis know that he doesn't have to if he doesn't want to.

All of a sudden Louis is grabbing his wrist and shoving his hand off. "I'm angry. I'm so angry." Louis breathes out, releasing Edward and keeping his fists resting on his thighs. Louis looks up at Bertha. "I don't think words will do justice to my feelings, I can't even say how angry I am, Bertha. I'm angry."

"Why are you angry?"

"Because he left me. And he hurt me. He hurt me so much." Louis forces through gritted teeth, his body starting to shake. "He's the reason my babies are gone."

Edward freezes beside him, and all of a sudden the room is heavy with the palpable tension.

"I don't know how to deal with my anger, because I've never felt it this much. And I'm scared of how intense it is."

Bertha stays calm where she is. "Do you think he knows? How much he hurt you?"

Louis' body sags. "I don't know."

"How do you want him to fix this? Do you even want him to fix this?"

He shakes his head. "I want it as much as I don't want it."

"You said you're angry." Bertha repeats. "If you want things to work out between the two of you, you need to channel that anger out, channel it in a healthy way. You can't keep it pent up inside you, because it'll be the toxic poison that would ruin you as a person, and might affect the relationship you have with people around you." She studies his reaction. "You can't hold on to too many things at once, they would cancel each other out. You need to learn to let go of things that don't benefit you, and hold on to ones that really matter. If you make the wrong choice, then you'd have to learn to live with your loss."

Louis goes quiet.

"I think that would be all for today."

* * *

"I know."

Louis pauses his strides, feeling Edward slowing to a stop beside him too. He takes a deep breath, then offers Edward his confused expression.

"I know." Edward says it again. "I know how much I hurt you."

He stares at his Alpha.

There is so much tension between them, so strong, so tangible that Louis can taste it on his tongue with how insistent it is. The only tension that used to occur between them only existed in the form of sexual elements, prickling their skin with the needs to be all over each other, to touch and kiss and hold and love, to have each other destroy the idea of personal space and get inside each other's heads and feel the other beneath their skin. But now... Now, the tension drains them of the yearning of affection Louis was growing familiar with. Instead the air is filled with an uneasiness that seeps into their bones, forcing them to walk on thin ice and weighed by the need to rethink the words they want to say in case it'd be the wrong thing. It had never felt right since the very start for Louis to be throwing Edward accusations that he'd purposely say just to get at him, and yet at the same time there's this part inside him that would be the loudest whisper in his ear to do it. That part is the only one within his being that loves the tension, soaks it up.

Louis hates this tension. He knows Edward does too. It makes him feel so alien to stand here and not feel the love he'd want to wrap Edward up with. It's so strange that the strongest feeling in his chest is anger, dusted with a bit of hatred, so strong that it'd drown out the desperate screams of his true feelings to coax himself to grant Edward forgiveness and love again.

"Okay." Louis replies.

"I hope one day, I'll make you happy more than I hurt you."

He breathes out through his mouth. "Okay." Then he moves to walk away.

But Edward grabs his arm, gentle. "I know you brought me along to let me know, to rub it in that I wronged you." He doesn't force Louis to look at him, continues talking even when Louis avoids his eyes. "You didn't have to. I know. And I'm sorry." He steps closer, hesitantly brushing Louis' hair to the side; Louis is still not looking at him. "I know you're giving my brothers another chance, because you're coming back, and I'm not getting that same chance. At least I hope not _yet_. But I'll try, I promise I'll try."

Louis shrugs him off.

* * *

"What?!"

Louis flinches as Leigh-Anne's shrill voice screams at him in disbelief. He gives her a lopsided smile. "Yeah...."

"What do you mean you're quitting?!"

"Well.." He trails off, hand rubbing awkwardly at the back of his neck. "I'm going back south."

Jade pouts from beside Leigh-Anne, huffing. "But why?"

Louis moves to take a seat. He pats another stool beside him. "Sit down."

Jade leaps forward into motion, slamming herself down on the seat. "Okay, spill."

Leigh-Anne stands in front of them, still glaring at Louis. "What's going on?"

"Okay." Louis takes a deep breath. "Do you know who that Alpha out there is?" He asks, referring to Edward waiting for him outside.

Jade and Leigh-Anne try to peek at the Alpha, then turn back to him. "That's Harry Styles." Then Jade does a double take. "He cut his hair?"

Louis chuckles, shaking his head. "No, it's not. It's Edward Styles."

"Edward Styles?" Jade tilts her head in confusion.

"Who?" Leigh-Anne blinks at him.

He almost wants to cackle. "Edward Styles. He's Harry's triplet brother."

"Ahh..." Jade nods, recalling the information she supposedly already knows. "Right, he's one of the triplets."

Louis nods. "Yeah... And they're all my Alphas."

Leigh-Anne chokes on her spit.

"Shit!" Jade gasps, patting her back to help her breathe again.

"Say that again?" Leigh-Anne coughs, her eyes widening at Louis.

Louis blushes at her reaction, bashful. "Yeah.. They're my Alphas."

"All three of them?!"

He grins.

Leigh-Anne holds up a finger, walking away to grab a mug and filling it with water. She takes a few sips before returning to her spot. "Three. Three Alphas."

"Yes."

Jade stares at him in awe and wonder. "Must be nice."

Louis scoffs, rolling his eyes. "It's Hell."

"Boy, you get two extra cocks. Be grateful."

Louis sends Leigh-Anne a threatening look and the girls burst into giggles. "Extra drama too."

"What happened, exactly? If they're your Alphas, why are you staying with your Mum?" Jade wonders, curious.

He shrugs, half-hearted. "We had some problems, so I needed to be away from them for a while."

"But they've come to win your heart again?" Leigh-Anne asks, excited at the mere thought of a sweet love story involving her friend.

Louis huffs, but he shrugs again. "If you want to call it that."

"So, you're quitting because you're going back home with them?"

"Yeah."

Jade takes another peek at Edward. He's now in a guarded stance where he's standing by the counter, glaring at Matty. The other Alpha is trying very hard to pretend as if Edward is not there. "Well, you sure are lucky, Lou. I mean, he's so fit!"

"And the hot Alpha that took you out on that date was the other brother?" Leigh-Anne looks like she has just gotten an epiphany. "Dear God, Lou. You've mated with sex Gods."

So dramatic. Louis feels like telling them all the troubles he went through from being their Omega. "Oh, please."

Jade hums. "I think there should be no problem for you to quit. We're not exactly in much need of someone, so there's no rush to start hiring after you leave."

"So that means I can leave by Monday?"

"Uh... Maybe you should discuss with Matty about that." Jade says. "It's up to him, really."

"Right." Louis agrees. Matty is the manager, after all. He grows onto his feet, brushing off the dust from his arse as Leigh-Anne and Jade stand up too. They start walking back to the front where Edward and Matty are.

The tension is instantly felt the moment they reach the scene. Edward looks like he's struggling not to start attacking Matty.

"Hey, Matty." Louis greets him, pretending that Edward is not ready to kill the Alpha at one wrong move.

Matty gives him a small, nervous smile. "Hey, Lou. What's up?"

Edward growls, a low sound, barely audible. Louis internally rolls his eyes, and he does it again when he feels a possessive arm curling around his waist before he's pulled to Edward's side. What a caveman. Louis is fine having to talk to his manager from where he is.

"I'll have to quit by this Monday. Is that okay or do you still need me for a few more days?" Louis asks, ignoring the tingling in his skin at the way Edward is gripping him.

Surprise fills Matty's expression. "Oh?" He blinks to regain himself. "Um, you're leaving?"

"I'm going back south."

Matty looks a little dejected, but he nods. "Right. Well, you don't have to come in on Monday. It's fine."

"Thank you!" Louis nudges Edward off and skips forward to give Matty a tight hug.

Edward glares at the sight, then he sighs and shuts his eyes. Maybe he should start getting used to Louis being this passive agressive little fucker on a mission to make Edward feel shitty.

The hug lasts for three seconds before Louis pulls back, but Edward still feels jealousy beating inside him.

"I guess this is it, then." Louis murmurs, looking at his friends. He's got a pout on his lips. "Who knows when we'll see each other again."

"Louis." Jade starts wailing, running straight into him so she could wrap her limbs around his figure. "I'm going to miss you so much."

He chuckles, but Edward can see him tearing up too.

Leigh-Anne sighs, but she joins Jade and Louis, forming a group hug. One that Matty doesn't dare be a part of.

  


* * *

  


"Are you sure this would be a good idea? Are you ready?"

Louis shakes his head, solemn. "I don't know, Mum. I hope so."

"You don't have to rush this." She tells him, touching his cheek. "It's okay if you're not ready yet."

He shrugs. "I don't know when I'm going to be ready, honestly. But I want to do this now."

"Okay, darling." She stretches up to his forehead. "I hope things would turn out alright for you soon."

"Thank you, Mum." He smiles, hugging her tightly. "For taking care of me, for being so patient. I love you."

She chuckles. "Of course, Lou. You're my son, silly!" The woman pulls back and pinches his nose. "I love you too."

Each of his sister hugs him tightly after that, taking their time in his embrace. None of them are willing to let him go, yet. But they understand.

Daisy and Phoebe start crying as they say their goodbyes, making Louis tear up too.

"I'm sorry, Jay." Edward murmurs as he walks up to her, yet his eyes are glued to the siblings. "Things should've never got to this."

She shakes her head once he looks at her. "Everything happens for a reason, Edward. Maybe your relationship is going to get stronger once you get past this. Have faith in it."

"Thank you." He sighs. "For not shutting me out."

"You used to make my son very happy. I hope you will again."

"I'll try. I promise."

  


* * *

  


The silence in the car is undeniably awkward. Edward can see how tensed Louis is in the passenger seat, but he doesn't blame the Omega. He himself is having a hard time trying to focus on his driving. After all, they're not fighting, but they're not talking. They can't. Not after what happened. It won't take a snap of fingers to dive back into what they used to be. Things are bound to get awkward.

Though, something tells him that Louis is simply tensed because he's probably thinking about how things would go when they get home.

How would Harry and Marcel react?

It can't be easy for Louis to go through this. There's only one him, and there are three of them. It's going to be more overwhelming on Louis' part.

"Hey." Edward murmurs, making Louis flinch in surprise. "Sorry." He turns back to the road. "You okay?"

Louis looks at him, hesitant. "Yeah. I'm fine."

"Do you need anything?" Edward offers. He'll stop by anywhere, Louis just has to say the word.

The Omega shakes his head. "No, it's okay. I think I'll just go to sleep."

"Alright. Just tell me if there's anything you'd like."

"Okay." That's the only thing Edward gets before Louis tilts his seat back and lies down facing away from him.

Edward knows a dismissal when he comes across one. If Louis doesn't feel like talking, Edward won't push him.

Only the radio makes a sound for the rest of the ride. But Edward knows Louis hasn't slept a blink when the car rolls to a stop in the parking lot of the garage to their home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are a mess for now but I swear it's going to start getting better soon.
> 
> And this chapter is really far from how I would like it to be, so I'm definitely going to come back and do a lot of editing. Feel free to point out any mistakes!
> 
> I made a Twitter account so if you're willing, do follow me and send hate, or love, or complain. Though let me tell you, I suck at being active. But I'll reply to you! Find me at @anosutesto!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!! Leave me a comment and a kudo if you haven't! Love you lots! ♥️♥️
> 
> By the way, I'm thinking of writing one shots after I finish this story. But I'm not sure what to write yet, so if you have any prompts you'd like me to do or you think I'd enjoy doing, just hit me up on Twitter and maybe I'll do it? xxx 


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I’m so sorry for the late chapter again! I understand if you guys hate me now. I've been caught up with a lot of things. I’m so sorry. :(
> 
> I’ve probably gone through this chapter like, thirty times, and that’s most likely not even an exaggeration. I tried so hard to put a lot of thoughts into this chapter, but it’s so hard to be satisfied with it, I think it could be so much better. There has been quite a lot of problems lately, and I could never fully focus to write because of the things I kept thinking about. So, sorry for this trash.
> 
> I don't know what's wrong, but I've been having a bad case of flu for the last two weeks and proofreading is hard when you can barely get oxygen into your brain hahahahah. I'm sorry if there are any mistakes. As usual, feel free to point them out!
> 
> The short poem below was written by my friend for this chapter. I made a special request. I don’t think she’ll ever read this story, but thank you, Yaya! You can find her at @yymrx_ on Twitter. She has a poetry book out, Serenity. She writes lovely things. I love her. 
> 
> I also used some of the lines from Niall's song Flicker and LM's, Love Me Or Leave Me, and a line from Happier by Ed. I was trying to find lines or quotes I could put inside the story, and then these songs came up and I was like, why not? They sound fitting. Hope you feel the same way too!
> 
> Before you start reading, I just want you to know that you won't like me nor Louis very much after you finish with this chapter. Okay, that's all. Continue.
> 
> And thank you for being so patient, I love all of you so much! xxxxx

  


  


" _I know the veins decorating your arms_  
_Like the road leading me back home_  
_Yet now I’m constantly lost_  
_Stuck in the labyrinth of us_  
_Feet stuck in an endless march_  
_Not knowing if there is a beautiful end._ " 

_\- Amira Shafiqah_

  


  


  


Louis sits up, no trace of sleep whatsoever in his features as he reaches back to grab his bag. It proves to Edward that Louis has been awake this whole time. He doesn't point it out, though, giving Louis a tight smile when the Omega looks at him.

Edward exits the car first, rushing over to open Louis' door for him.

"Thank you." Louis mumbles, but his eyes don't look at Edward once.

"Here. Let me carry that for you." The Alpha offers, extending his arms towards the bag Louis is holding.

"It's fine."

Edward presses his lips together, nodding.

Both of them make their way up to the entrance hall. Their footsteps echo in the space, making Louis cringe with how silent the house actually is.

After putting away their shoes, Louis continues inside the house, not waiting for Edward.

He doesn't even bother holding the lift door open when Edward catches up a bit late, running in hope to make it. He could have made it, if only Louis didn't let the doors slip shut. It leaves the Alpha to either use the stairs or wait.

He feels a little bad about it when he reaches the top floor, but he shakes his head and goes straight to their room.

A shiver runs down his spine when he nudges the door open, the smell of the triplets' scents mixed together with the natural scent of the room welcomes him. It makes him truly feel like coming home.

His mouth inevitably curves into a small smile.

The bed is unmade, but it's not that messy. There's a t-shirt hanging on the sofa where Edward always sits to use his phone before bed, and Louis can see two romance novels on the bedside table that clearly belong to Marcel. The sight, the smell; they put him at ease.

"It's really messy. I'm sorry." Edward rasps from behind him. He's fast; probably used the stairs rather than wait for the lift.

Louis lets his face turn sour. After all, Edward just ruined his moment. "It's fine." He replies. "I'm going to put my clothes up."

"Do you need any help?" Edward asks as Louis walks off into the closet.

"No."

"Okay." Edward looks back at the room, deciding that it’s somewhat decent enough.

Despite what Louis said, Edward can't help but want to join him. He doesn't want to hover, but at the same time, he's curious to see how Louis is fitting in again. The truth is that he just wants to look at Louis, as creepy as that sounds.

The Omega is hanging up his clothes when Edward walks in, leaning against the nearest cabinet to watch Louis quietly. Deep inside, he hopes Louis doesn't notice him there.

"What do you want?" Louis' clipped voice demands to know.

"Just trying to see how you're doing." The excuse almost takes too long to roll off his tongue.

Louis continues with his task. His shoulders are careful not to tilt even a little bit towards Edward's direction. He stays where he's facing until he's done. Once the bag is empty, Louis shoves it inside the lower compartment before finally turning around. He sends Edward an annoyed look. "Are you done?"

Edward stares at his face, his body slumping. "You really do hate me, don't you?"

Louis is taken aback by the accusation, blinking rapidly. "What?"

"I'm sorry." Regret is heavy in his tone when Edward breathes that out. "Lou, I'm sorry."

Louis shuts his eyes for a few seconds, then his blue eyes appear again. "That's all you keep saying ever since you came to see me, Edward." He looks down, then meets the Alpha's eyes again. "It won't change a thing, though, would it? It won't bring my babies back."

Louis' words strike him like lightning that Edward is left there, stunned while the Omega shoulders past him. They hit straight deep into his heart, sheathed within his flesh. And God, it hurts.

And as Louis walks away, Edward feels lost. Feels like the chance he thought he had was merely an imagination, something he desperately wanted that his mind conjured up so he'd be at ease even when it doesn't exist.

  


  


_When you feel your love's been taken_  
_When you know there's something missing_  
_In the dark, we're barely hangin' on..._  


  


  


* * *

  


  


"Louis?!" Harry gasps when he enters the lounge, the paper bag he’s holding dropping onto the floor. Louis’ eyes flicker down to see milk seeping out and apples rolling away. He wonders why Harry had gone grocery shopping. It’s not like they don’t have those in the pantry. Weird, weird Alpha.

He manages to recollect himself again after a moment, recalling that Harry is still in deep shock to see him here. So he lets his body relax before he offers Harry a small smile. “Hi."

In a matter of seconds, Harry has crossed the room within few long strides, and then Louis is in his arms, Harry’s face buried in his hair. Louis presses close, inhaling the familiar scent that is all Harry, letting it fill his lungs until he can’t breathe anything but his Alpha.

"You’re back." Harry whispers, the reality only dawning on him now. He pushes Louis back and stares at him with inexplicable excitement. “You’re back!!"

Louis nods, giggling. “Yeah."

Harry hugs him tightly. “God, thank you. Thank you for coming back." He whispers into Louis’ ear, holding onto the Omega like he won’t ever let go. “We don’t deserve it." His arms loosen so he could gaze into Louis’ eyes. “Thank you for giving us another chance."

Louis reaches for his face, cupping Harry’s cheeks and pulling him down. The Alpha sighs into his mouth when their lips meet, and Louis takes his time kissing his Alpha softly, gently.

"I love you." Harry murmurs, his lips claiming Louis’ over and over again.

Louis doesn’t say it back, only hums in response. He can’t afford to willingly give all of him again, even though he knows that the triplets will try their hardest to not fuck things up again. He wants to at least learn from his own mistake.

Harry notices his lack of reply to the love declaration, but he says nothing as he pulls back. Though, Louis sees the way Harry’s smile falters a little.

"Edward drove you home?" Harry asks, trying not to let silence surround them.

"Yeah." Louis shifts back, pulling Harry with him so they can take a seat on the sofa Louis occupied. “The drive was alright."

"Lou- what the fuck?!"

The couple turns around to see Marcel standing over the paper bag Harry dropped, one of his feet inside the puddle of milk that has spilt. His face is sour, and Louis knows the Alpha is contemplating murdering his brother.

"Oh no." Harry whispers in horror.

Louis bursts out laughing.

"What's all this, Harry?" Marcel looks at his brother in disapproval. "Go get a rag and clean this up."

Harry groans, but he gets up and does as told anyway, mumbling complaints under his breath the whole way.

Marcel huffs as he waits with his arms crossed, causing Louis to chuckle at the sight. The Alpha still has his foot in the puddle, refusing to step out just in case he makes more mess.

"I’m waiting for you to come and kiss me." Louis finally says to get his Alpha's attention again, a hint of blush on his cheeks.

"Darling." Marcel coos, and Louis’ heart flutters at the name. “You know I was about to. But _someone_ just had to fuck things up for me." He raises his voice to let Harry hear, eyes trailing to the direction where Harry disappeared.

Louis grins, allowing himself to stare. He’s missed this, the stupid things that would always happen in this house and the laughter that would entail.

He’s missed Marcel a lot. Right now, when he’s across the room and not pressed up against Louis, it’s so easy to act as if they’re picking up where they left off. But Louis knows it’s wouldn't be that easy once Marcel is in his space later on.

Harry reappears with the rag in hand, and he’s still grumbling. He glares at Marcel, and his brother glares right back.

"Give me." Marcel holds a hand out for the rag.

Harry pouts, but he passes it to his brother without a sound.

Marcel finally brings his foot up, a grimace twisting his face when the milk drips down. “For God’s sake, Harry."

"I’m sorry." Harry’s pout grows, and Marcel rolls his eyes.

Marcel wipes his foot clean, and then tosses the rag back to him. “Clean it up."

"Fine."

Harry drops to his knees to start wiping the milk, making disgusted sounds that Louis and Marcel ignore when the puddle is disturbed and the milk starts spreading.

Meanwhile, Marcel is already making his way towards Louis. The way he’s looking at the Omega makes him giggle.

But when Marcel tugs him up and into his embrace, Louis falls silent, his heart hammering in his chest as their lips slot together.

His hands wrap around Marcel’s torso, holding him tightly. The Alpha kisses him slow. It’s so different from how he usually would kiss Louis, but right now, being in his arms and knowing that they will have to work to shape their future again after a bad fallout, this kiss is perfect.

"I’ve missed you." Marcel breathes out, then kisses him again.

"I’ve missed you too." Louis closes his eyes, letting his cheek press against Marcel’s shoulder.

"Thank you, Lou."

He gets no reply.

  


* * *

  


Dinner is awkward.

Harry and Marcel try quite hard to have a lively atmosphere in the dining room, and Louis entertains them, replying and giving his input to whatever the two are saying. But they know that Louis’ retaliation is merely half-hearted.

It’s like being dumped into ice cold water for Harry and Marcel. It wakes them up, that Louis still needs time to fit in again, that it's going to take so much more than their simple reunion for things to get back to how they used to be, even if the triplets were all that Louis knew merely months before.

They eventually fall silent, exhausted for more attempts. It makes it worse that Edward has been quiet the whole time.

"Mum called." The eldest Alpha says after too many minutes filled with the clanking of china and cutleries but lack of voices. “Wanted to know how Louis is doing." 

The Omega looks up upon his name being said, but Edward is staring at his own plate.

Marcel and Harry share a look when Louis says nothing and turns back to his food too. Marcel clears his throat, forcing a smile and trying to keep the conversation going. They don’t need things to be more awkward than they already are. “She did? What did you tell her?"

"I told her he’s doing okay. She was thinking of visiting."

"Really?!" Harry gets excited upon hearing that, his face brightening up that it affects the whole table. Even Edward offers him a small smile.

"Yeah." Edward nods. “She’ll be here when she can."

"Well, it’ll be good to see Anne again." Louis shrugs, avoiding Edward’s eyes when the Alpha looks at him.

"I can’t wait until Mum is here. Maybe we should go to the spa together." Harry ponders to himself.

It takes Edward’s attention off Louis, and Marcel throws his brother his napkin. “Mum would be here to see us, not just you."

"Doesn’t mean we can’t go to the spa!!"

Louis and Edward sigh.

  


* * *

  


Louis takes his time in the bathroom, standing longer than necessary under the shower. He remembers the first time Edward touched him, remembers being pressed against the glass wall, remembers all the times he took a shower with his Alphas in here, especially Edward. All the laughter and love they whispered into each other’s skin, the smiles and giggles they shared while they washed each other’s hair. And somehow that makes him sad, and before he knows it, he’s crying under the water.

When he emerges into the room wearing his bathrobe fifteen minutes later, his Alphas stare at him. All of them hold an apologetic expression on their faces, but Edward looks like he would be willing to kneel right there and then if Louis would let him. They must have heard him in the shower. Louis quickly turns away, disappearing into the closet.

He reappears wearing one of Harry’s t-shirts and a pair of track bottoms. Edward is sitting on his sofa again, dealing with his emails. Marcel and Harry lie on the bed, the latter cuddling close to his brother. It’s a familiar picture, and it would be more significant if things weren’t so tensed between them.

Harry smiles at him when he climbs on, and Louis willingly goes into his arms, burying his face in Harry’s neck. 

He falls asleep like that.

  


* * *

  


  


_Do you remember when you loved me once?_  
_What happened, what happened?_  


  


  


It's been a week since Louis moved back in with the triplets.

Things between him and Harry, and him and Marcel are going well. Everything is awkward at first, but slowly it dissipates. They’re slowly stitching up their wounds.

Harry makes Louis laugh all the time. The Omega knows that Harry does that because they’re trying to fix things between them, but the way Harry stares at him when he has his head thrown back and disgusting snorts coming out of him makes Louis think that Harry just loves the sight of him laughing. Sometimes Harry tickles him, and Louis wonders if he will ever learn not to do that because in the end, Harry would always end up injured. They’d share a good laugh over that, so everything’s good.

Marcel is trying to rebuild their relationship by flirting with Louis all over again, and the Omega finds the situation hilarious. Marcel leaves him notes everywhere, having lame pick up lines written that would make Louis go hysterical. Louis thinks it’s a talent to be able to insult him while he’s dying of laughter. Occasionally Marcel asks him if his method is working, and Louis just laughs harder and kisses him.

It’s so easy to remember why he fell in love with them in the first place, and Louis can’t lie to himself. He’s missed them so much, too much. But it’s entertaining and flattering to have them woo him again.

Things are picking up fast between him and the two Alphas, but not with Edward.

It’s effortless for him to walk up to Harry or Marcel and kiss them, and he’d always keep himself close to them. He lets himself laugh around them, always touching them even with the most subtle way. He is himself.

And yet it’s entirely different with Edward.

Louis keeps his distance, and Edward doesn’t try to change that. He knows Edward doesn’t feel like he deserves a chance yet, and Louis wants to keep him feeling that way for now.

They barely talk, is the thing. Louis doesn’t even bother glancing at Edward whenever he steps into the room and Edward’s there. It’s not like he’s ignoring him altogether, but he doesn’t speak to him unless it’s necessary.

He replies when Edward talks to him, say thanks where needed, and gives his answer whenever Edward asks him a question, but other than that, it’s like Edward doesn’t exist, as if he’s invisible.

Edward tries not to take it to heart. He knows that Louis needs time before they can try again.

He just prays that it would happen sooner than later.

  


* * *

  


"Are you going somewhere?" Edward asks when Louis walks past him in the hallway. He turns around, trailing after the Omega instead of heading to his office like he planned to.

Louis has put on a pair of slacks and one of Harry’s jumpers. It’s really big that Louis is swimming in it, but Edward’s heart just bursts with fond. But he knows that Louis won’t really appreciate his expression, so he keeps quiet. Instead, he wonders why his Omega is all dressed up with his hair done.

Louis rolls his eyes, as if it’s not obvious enough. “Out."

”Oh.” Edward mutters, surprised. "You’re not having lunch with us?"

"Obviously."

Edward doesn’t reply, following him out into the entrance hall. “Who are you going out with?" He’s just asking because he wants to know, how he usually was. But Louis disagrees.

“How is that any of your business?" Louis opens up the shoe cupboard and grabs the pair he’s looking for.

"I was just wondering." Edward replies. Louis turns to see his jaws clenching, and he feels a sense of satisfaction upon pissing his Alpha off.

He realises something and closes the cupboard before he frowns at Edward. “Are you not working?"

Edward watches him bend down to put his shoes on. “Haven’t really been to the office ever since you left."

Louis pauses, his foot half-shoved into the shoe. He clears his throat, then puts it on properly. “Right." He does the same with the other one, then straightens up to look at him again. “I’m going out with El and Pez.” He finally says, so that his Alphas will know who to call if anything happens.

"Be safe." Edward replies, clipped and monotoned. And then he’s turning around and heading back into the house.

Louis walks out of the door as if he’s on autopilot. Eleanor and Perrie haven’t arrived yet, and he doesn’t really know why he’s waiting out here, but he stays where he is.

When the Mazda rolls to a stop in front of him, Louis expects that he’d smile and greet his friends with laughter, but once he climbs into the backseat, the first thing he does is burst into tears.

  


* * *

  


"Lou..." Perrie says, reaching out and grabbing his hand. “It’s okay that you’re feeling this way. You’re still confused."

"I don’t know, Pez." He sighs out. “I love him so much, but every time I look at his face, I keep remembering what he did, and I can’t get rid of this anger inside me."

“Do you still blame him?" Eleanor asks, then pauses when he looks at her. “Do you still blame him about the babies?"

Louis shrugs, then he shakes his head. “I don’t know... but every time I think about it, it’s so hard to convince myself otherwise."

"Lou.." Perrie squeezes his hand. “You can’t keep doing this. I know you were hurt, and I know it was a really great loss. But it wasn’t his fault."

"It’s not fair to both of you. You’re not just hurting him, you’re hurting yourself too." Eleanor adds, grabbing his other hand. Louis knows they mean well, they’re genuine and caring.

"It’s hard." He mutters out. “It’s not easy."

"I know, babe. And you’re not making it any easier."

"I thought I’ve had enough time. We were already apart for too long, and yet, when I see him, I just want him to pay for what happened." Louis squeezes the hands he’s holding. “It’s bothering me a lot."

Perrie and Eleanor frown. “Just remember that he’s your Alpha, Lou. He loves you."

”But, I...”

”You need to give him a chance too, and you need to mean it.”

Louis stares down at their clasped hands. The way they’re looking at him makes him squirm, and he knows that they know that it’s transparent how not ready Louis actually is.

  


* * *

  


The nightmares start on the week after. The triplets are woken up by Louis’ loud cries; screaming as if something horrible is happening and he can do nothing to stop it. The three of them rush to sit up on the bed, circling their mate. The sounds Louis is making break their heart, and for a moment they’re lost on what to do.

Edward looks at his brothers when Louis starts crying like he’s being tortured, and then the Alpha is grabbing both of Louis’ arms and holding him still. “Louis!" He calls, the low timbre of his Alpha voice sending a shiver down the Omega’s spine before his lids flutter open and he freezes. His cries immediately halt. Edward’s face softens, and he carefully observes Louis’ reaction. “Lou..?"

Louis’ red, wet eyes are wide, and he stares at Edward in horror. He’s panting, unable to focus and his body is still shaking. The room is quiet, filled with his distressed breathing, and the Alphas can hear his booming heartbeat.

Louis finally sits up, pushing Edward’s hands off of him and scrambling backwards. He starts sobbing again, pulling his knees to his chest.

"Lou..." Marcel starts, reaching for him.

But Louis shakes his head, inching away from reach. “No."

The triplets try to touch him, wanting to offer him comfort, but he doesn’t even let them land a finger on his skin. He’s crying so hard, and the sight is the worst thing the triplets have ever witnessed.

They let him cry, unable to do anything but watch while Louis wails his heart out.

It feels like hours later before Edward moves to reach for him again, hesitant and wary. When Louis doesn’t flinch away, he shifts closer.

He’s careful as he wraps the Omega up in his embrace, feeling the warmth of Louis’ tears heating his skin when Louis cries into his neck. Edward clutches onto him, wishing he could know what Louis dreamed of so he could convince him that it’s not real. Though, he fears that Louis was just reliving the events of his life within the past few months. 

Harry and Marcel surround them, and it helps to calm Louis down. The group hug feels a bit suffocating after a while, but none of the Alphas moves. If this is calming for Louis, then they will let him have it until he’s okay again.

It takes half an hour for Louis’ tears to subside, and he’s too exhausted from all the crying that he finally falls back asleep.

Louis pretends nothing happened the next morning, changing the topic or leaving the room whenever the Alphas try to bring it up. They eventually get the message and leave him alone, trying to pretend they didn’t witness the most heart-shattering thing the night before.

  


* * *

  


When he hears the tiny whimper, Edward knows Louis’ nightmare has started. He sits up quickly, placing a hand on Louis’ arm. “Babe..."

Louis’ head turns, his face pale and he’s breathing in distress. “N-No." He gasps in his sleep.

"Louis." Edward calls again, and his voice wakes his brothers up. “Baby, wake up."

"Please, please." Louis is begging, heartbroken.

"Wake him up, Edward." Marcel says, frowning. Edward looks over to see his brothers seated, legs crossed on the bed while they stare at him.

Harry nods, face scrunched up as if he's in pain. “Do it. Please."

"Louis..." Edward calls, still uncomfortable with using his voice on his Omega. " _Wake up_."

The Omega startles awake, and his blue eyes open wide. He gasps in a huge breath, his body heaving. Louis sits up, shocked and scared as he looks around.

"Are you okay, Lou?" Edward asks when Louis’ gaze lands on him.

Louis gapes, his lower lip quivering. And then he starts crying as he shakes his head. “No." He croaks out, sobbing softly as he shifts forward and heading straight into Edward’s embrace.

"You’re alright.." Edward whispers, holding him tightly as he kisses his forehead.

Louis is overwhelmed by his emotions that he can’t even speak, can only cry as loud and as much as he can while Harry and Marcel drape over his back like they did yesterday. He only sobs harder at that, and for a moment they worry that they’re making it worse. But Louis won’t let them move, wanting to be suffocated in it.

Louis cries himself to sleep for another night.

  


* * *

  


It continues like that for the whole week. Louis will either wake himself up screaming, or Edward would have to do it. Every single night, it would end up with Louis bawling his heart out.

It tires all of them out, especially Louis. And the Alphas get more and more concerned about it.

So Harry takes the initiative to ask. He approaches Louis while the Omega is alone on his phone in the lounge, and moves to sit close to him. “Hi."

Louis takes his attention off his phone and looks up at Harry, grinning when he sees him. “Hello, handsome." He puts his phone down, attacking Harry with a kiss as he wraps all his limbs around the Alpha like a protective octopus.

Harry gets caught up with the way Louis’ lips move against his that he momentarily forgets about his question, just enjoying their snogging session. When he finally does remember, Harry quickly pulls back, causing their lips to separate with a smacking sound. “We need to talk."

Louis’ face pales a bit, and he frowns. “About what?"

The Alpha stares at him, making him squirm. “Your nightmares."

Bright, blue eyes widen to the size of saucers, and the Omega shakes his head. “It’s nothing."

"Lou.."

"It’s nothing, Harry."

"Baby..." Harry gently tugs at his wrist, reaching out and cupping his Omega’s cheek. “You know you can talk to me." He murmurs when their eyes meet.

Louis’ eyes start brimming with tears as he stares at him. “I don't know..." He takes a deep breath, and holds on to Harry’s encouraging look to continue talking. “It’s a bit of everything."

Harry moves in, reassuring him with a hug and stroking his hair. “What are they about, babe?"

Louis takes his times, his eyes clenched shut. "Edward left." He finally whispers, swallowing to try to get rid of the lump in his throat. "In my dreams. He was leaving all over again."

Harry hushes him when he starts crying. “What else?" He knows that isn’t all.

Louis presses his fist to his eyes, his body shaking as he takes more time before speaking up. “They’re, it’s...." He bites his lower lip, too overwhelmed to speak.

"It’s fine. It’s alright." Harry coos, tightening his hold.

Louis takes a deep breath. “I dreamt..." He smiles to himself, sad. “I dreamt of _them_."

"Who?" Harry has to ask, uncertain.

"Our babies." Louis' fingers press even more into his eyes. Somehow it makes him feel like it helps to cease his tears. “I-I dreamt of them."

"Oh Lou..." Harry’s eyes tear up too, and he realises how little he had been involved, how distant all of them had been. They had mourned upon knowing about Louis’ miscarriage, but they don’t realise just how different it was for Louis and them. Louis was present throughout everything, the moment he found out about his pregnancy, spending a whole period of time with the knowledge that he was pregnant; but the triplets lacked that privilege. It was something that happened because of their own fault, but Harry never took the time to think of how much it affected Louis more than it affected any of them.

"I dreamt that they were here." Louis chuckles. “They were already speaking, running around and yelling _Papa_ because that was the only word they knew."

Harry will give up everything to turn back time and have it differently.

"It’s just..." Louis’ voice gets thick again. “I know it was just a dream. But how could I not dwell on what could have been, Harry?"

"I’m sorry, baby. I'm sorry I didn't know." Harry presses his lips against Louis’ hair, lost on how to express his regret and guilt. He feels helpless. “I’m sorry I knew too late."

"It still hurts, Harry." Louis clenches his hand to his chest, sobbing his heart out as he buries his face in Harry's neck.

Whatever Harry could've done, it's too late. So he can only cry in silence while he showers Louis with kisses, trying to comfort his Omega, trying to comfort himself.

It's not enough, and Harry has a slight peek at how much Louis had to go through.

  


* * *

  


Talking about it seems to help a little. Louis tosses and turns throughout the night, but it never gets really bad to the point of crying. Edward still holds him close, the only time he can have his Omega in his arms. And Louis never questions why he always wakes up lying on top of Edward.

The issue of him ignoring Edward has grown over the days regardless of him being the one to actually hold Louis tight at night.

Even now, as they are having dinner at one of the posh restaurants Marcel picked, Louis sits with his body angled away from Edward.

He ignores whatever Edward contributes to the conversation, focusing solely on Harry and Marcel. His actions are very offending, causing Edward to feel as if he’s out of place even when he’s with his own brothers.

Harry and Marcel noticed what he’s doing ever since he started, but every time they try to change his mind, Louis would flee the scene.

Edward shakes his head when Harry and Marcel give him apologetic looks from across the table. It’s not their fault. Edward brought himself to this point of life, and he’ll face it.

"Excuse me." Marcel suddenly stands up, his hands flat on the table as he sets a piercing stare on to Edward. “I need the loo." He mutters, briefly glancing at his mate, then Harry.

Edward raises his eyebrows when Marcel throws him a look over his shoulder as he leaves, but says nothing. He gives it a few minutes, then rises to his feet as well. He doesn’t bother saying anything, knows that Harry knows where he’s going, and Louis doesn’t care.

It takes him no time to find the men’s room. He looks around before he enters, trying to make sure anyone wouldn’t be coming any time soon.

He pushes the door open and finds Marcel by the sink, his knuckles white from gripping the counter, waiting for Edward. He looks distressed. It almost confuses Edward; usually Harry would be the one in distress. He wonders what Marcel has got going on in his head that has him behaving like this.

"Alright?" Edward asks, stopping a few feet away. His forehead is wrinkled from his frown, concerned.

Marcel pushes away from the counter, and then he's walking towards Edward with a determined look on his face. Once he stands in front of his brother, he's all over Edward, lips finding Edward's easily and nudging him until his back hits the wall. Edward is very confused on why exactly Marcel is snogging him in the loo, but if anyone’s complaining, it’s not him.

His hands reach down to hold on to Marcel's hips as he lets his brother's fingers slide into his hair. Marcel’s hand is cupping his cheek, and his grip is insistent.

"You know I love you, right?" Marcel gasps when they part, his eyes searching Edward's face.

Edward is frowning again. "I know."

"I don't want to be without you." Marcel tells him, shaking his head.

"You won't be." Saying that Edward is confused would be an understatement, especially when Marcel is so disturbed by the thought that it makes Edward wonder where all of this is coming from. Don’t get him wrong, he knows Marcel and Harry have been uneasy since the first time they found out how Louis is treating Edward. But Marcel is panicking, and Edward tries to recall if anything significant happened that slipped his mind. "Marcel, what's wrong?"

"I'm scared, Edward! Can't you see that?!" The youngest triplet snaps, stepping back. "Do you even realise what Louis is doing?"

Edward blinks. "I know, Marcel. I know what he's doing."

"Then why are you pretending as if nothing's wrong? Why aren't you doing something?" Marcel asks, exasperated as he takes another step back.

Edward shakes his head. "It's not that simple. What can I do? I can’t win him back if he doesn’t let me."

"But it's been almost a month!"

"Exactly. It's only been a month." Edward sighs, approaching him again. His hand reaches out to caress Marcel's cheek. "Don't worry, Marcel. He needs time."

The younger Alpha lets out a heavy breath, leaning down to rest his forehead on his brother's shoulder. "I'm just scared if things won't turn out alright."

"It will." Edward reassures him, using his palm to rub calming patterns down Marcel's back. "He still loves me, I know that."

"He does." Marcel confirms. "He says your name when he sleeps."

That is brand new information for Edward, but he doesn't let it show on his face. He doesn't want Marcel to know that he actually has the same doubts as his brother. The early nights were spent with him wondering if there would even be a future between them.

"See?" He tells Marcel. "We both know that. Things will be fine."

Marcel nods, timid. "I hope so. I don't want to have to choose."

"Louis won't do that." Edward reasons. “It won’t come to that."

"You don’t know that."

Edward steps forward, kissing him again. “Baby, stop thinking about it. Remember when I wanted to leave, and you told me to stay and fight for him?" When Marcel nods, Edward presses another kiss to his lips. “This is me, doing just that. I’m here, and I’m fighting for him. I’m not going anywhere."

Marcel presses his lips together, and his eyes shimmer with unshed tears. “I love you."

Edward smiles, fond as he draws him into his arms again. “I love you too. Things will be fine."

  


* * *

  


Things are not fine. It doesn’t get better between Louis and Edward. In fact, it gets worse.

Aside from ignoring him on multiple occasions, Louis has also started to pick fights with his Alpha. Every time Edward does something wrong, Louis would taunt him, and whenever he gets the chance, he’d always say things to rile the Alpha up.

Edward never retaliates. He is as lovely as ever to his Omega, letting Louis walk past first whenever he bumps into Edward just to be annoying, he lets Louis say whatever he wants to say, and he even lets Louis get away whenever the Omega steals his food. It’s not exactly a healthy progress between them, but Edward’s relieved there’s progress at all.

Edward is in his office when Louis comes barging in without a single knock. However, he’s happy to abandon his computer screen and focus on the intimidating, sexy Omega standing before his table. “Hello." Edward says. “What’s going on?"

"Why are you here?" Louis asks, staring down at him as he places his palms on the table and leans forward. There's a challenging look on his face, one that Edward has recognised to come up whenever Louis wants Edward to react, wants the Alpha to get mad.

But Edward only frowns in confusion, looking around to make sure that he is indeed in his office and not a random room in the house. “Uh... am I not supposed to be here?"

"Why are you not at the office, why are you working from home?" Louis demands to know.

"Um..." Edward trails off. “I mean, is that wrong?"

"You’re the boss. How is your company going to function if the boss doesn’t come into work?!"

"Well, I thought it’d be best for me to stay home first. I mean..." He sighs. “I put work first too many times. I want to be home so you could be my top priority without me having to abandon my work."

Louis is taken aback by his reply, falling silent as he stares into Edward’s dark, green eyes. “Oh.." He straightens up, his palms leaving faint marks that slowly disappear once he retracts them. “Go to work." He murmurs, not unkindly. His eyes have been averted away, unwilling to stare right into Edward’s intense gaze. “Your company needs you."

"So do you."

"See you for dinner." Louis mumbles, already spinning around and heading straight out to get back to where he came from.

Edward groans, gripping his temple and resting his elbows on the desk.

  


* * *

  


Waking up to Edward’s alarm almost feels religious. It’s a violent tug on his heart, though. Especially when it reminds him of how they used to be, but now things aren’t the same. And Louis honestly can’t say what he feels about the future.

He watches as Edward stumbles out of bed, hair sticking everywhere. He looks ridiculous with one eye open as he scrolls through his emails, a sight Louis hasn’t seen in a long time. Tears spring in his eyes, but he swallows to get rid of the lump in his throat.

Edward notices him watching, and he turns his body just slightly. Louis gets a smile, but even in his groggy state, Louis can tell that it wasn’t a genuine one. He keeps his eyes on Edward’s back as the Alpha leaves for the bathroom.

By the time Edward is ready for work, Louis is leaning against the headboard and playing on his phone.

Edward walks over to the bed, wary as he pats Harry’s arm twice before he leans down and kisses him. When he pulls away, Harry whimpers and tries to follow his mouth. It makes Edward chuckle, and he offers his brother one last kiss before he moves on to Marcel. All Marcel allows him is a peck before the youngest Alpha rolls over and goes back to sleep.

Edward moves on to Louis and freezes. For a moment he’s uncertain; should he kiss him, hug him, just wave?

The Omega’s eyes are opened as big as his while they stare at each other.

Louis is curious to see what Edward would do, but at the same time he’s divided on his choices. They haven’t kissed in a long time, and as much as Louis missed his kisses, he doesn’t want it like this.

Finally, the Omega tilts his face and leans forward.

Edward smiles, pressing his lips against Louis’ cheek, caressing his hair and holding him in place while his lips linger. Louis tries to pull back after Edward’s lips leave his skin, but the Alpha pecks his forehead before truly letting him go.

Louis feels a little sad as he watches Edward carries his briefcase out. And he wallows in his sadness by snuggling into Marcel’s arms and nothing but Edward in his mind.

  


* * *

  


"Well, fuck off, then!"

Harry flinches at the slamming of the door, and Marcel wraps an arm around him.

"God..." Marcel murmurs, shaking his head in annoyance. “Could they stop that?"

"I don’t like this, Marcel..." Harry sighs, bending his knees and hugging them to his chest. “They keep fighting."

"I know, babe. I don’t like this, either."

Ever since Edward started working again, he’s been getting stressed at the amount of work and catching up to do, not to mention the problems he had to deal with, so when Louis kept picking fights with him, he began snapping back.

At first, it’d just be a short argument. But lately, Louis has been getting on his nerves too much. So Harry and Marcel had to start getting used to all the screaming and the door slamming.

It happens almost every day. Louis and Edward will fight like the world is coming to an end, and then Edward would leave the room just so that the fight would end.

It’s fucked up for all of them; Louis and Edward because they keep fighting, and Harry and Marcel because they have to endure it.

  


* * *

  


"Edward, can we talk?" Marcel asks, stepping into the lounge where Edward is sitting. Harry is right behind him, both of them hesitant.

"Yeah.." Edward frowns, curious. He turns off his phone, putting it away and shifting on the sofa. His frown deepens when he sees that Harry is here too. "Alright?"

Harry shakes his head, pouting. His shoulders are hunched as he walks over to Edward, straight into his waiting arms.

Marcel's steps are slower, but he reaches Edward eventually, taking a seat next to him. "We need to talk." He says again.

"About you and Lou." Harry adds.

Edward clears his throat. "Okay. What about us?"

"All you do is fight." Harry complains.

"We're worried."

Edward stares at Harry, then Marcel. They're genuinely concerned. "Why are you worried?"

"Are you serious?" Harry raises his eyebrows in disbelief, his arms falling down from where they rested on Edward's shoulders. "The only time you're talking to him, both of you spend it by yelling. Don't ask me why I'm worried."

The eldest Alpha sighs. "I'm sorry that things aren't exactly at their best now, but I think it's progress. Don't you think so, too?"

Marcel looks at Edward in distraught, as if he doesn't understand a thing Edward just said. "Progress? What kind of progress is it, Edward? One of these days, one of you is going to bite the other's head off!"

"At least he's talking to me, Marcel."

"For fuck's sake, Edward!" Harry pushes away from him, getting to his feet and pacing around. "Don't say that as if he's not a volcano ready to explode whenever he sees you. How could you be so calm?"

Edward presses his fingers to his temple. "Harry, it's not that easy for me to fix these problems between us."

"Cause he's not letting you."

"Yes, thank you for that, Marcel." Edward rolls his eyes. "He needs time."

"How much longer, exactly?" Harry asks. "Until he's fallen out of love with you?"

Edward's body shifts with it when he sighs. "I don't know, Harry."

Harry stops his pacing, his green eyes fixed on his brother. Then he turns around and leaves, marking the end of the conversation. There's nothing more to say anyway. Clearly, they see things differently.

"He's upset because of the way Louis is treating you." Marcel murmurs, scooting closer until Edward can wrap his arm around his shoulders.

A small smile teases the edge of Edward's mouth. "Why?"

"It makes you upset." Marcel accuses. "Whenever Louis yells at you."

"Well, no one likes to be yelled at." Edward shrugs.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"That I couldn't do anything." Marcel blinks up at Edward, his lips curving downwards.

Edward's lips stretch into a wide, fond smile. "Having you with me is already more than enough."

Marcel grabs his face with frantic movements, desperate to feel Edward's lips on his.

His arms curl properly around Marcel, holding him tight. “Don’t worry.”

But how could Marcel not?

  


* * *

  


  


_You can take this heart,_  
_Heal it or break it all apart._  


  


  


Louis inhales through his nose, pausing in front of the mirror to check his appearance. He fixes his hair one last time, then proceeds to the front door.

Anne looks as beautiful as ever when he opens the door, and she beams upon seeing him. "Hello, darling!" One would have thought she's greeting her own son.

"Hello, Anne." Louis bends down and pecks her cheek, giving her a brief hug. "How are you?"

"Good. Lovely." She nods. She does look fresh and well-rested. After all, she just came back from her spa session with Harry.

Louis releases her, letting her step inside. When he turns around, Harry is already at the front door. His hair has been let down, and he looks gorgeous. Going to the spa does wonders to the Alpha. Louis' heart melts at the sight of Harry smiling, and he grins in reply as Harry comes up to him.

"Hello, sexy." Harry greets, pulling Louis against him by his waist. It prompts the Omega to giggle. "You're looking extra ravishing today."

"That's not something you should really say in front of your mother." Louis retorts, but he does coyly toy with the collar of Harry's shirt.

Harry stretches his neck to look inside the entrance hall. "Well, Mum isn't here anymore."

"Doesn't mean I want to stay and hear you serenade me with the variations of the word 'hot'." Louis is rolling his eyes in annoyance, but the grin on his lips says otherwise.

The Alpha chuckles. "Yeah, words don't do you justice."

"Oh, shut up." Louis pretends to groan even when his blushing cheeks betray him, his fingers flattening on the back of Harry's neck as he tugs the Alpha down. Their kiss makes Louis giddy, and he can't stop grinning when they part.

Harry lets him close the door before they make their way inside the house.

"I think I'm going to go and change. I'll see you for dinner?" Harry says when they stop at the hallway. When Louis nods, he pecks the Omega's cheek and heads for the lift while Louis goes to look for Anne.

He finds her in the living room, seated on the sofa with the TV on. "Hey." He smiles, taking a seat next to her.

Anne opens her arms, and Louis dives into her embrace without a care. "How are you?" She asks, stroking his hair.

"Okay, I guess." Louis shrugs.

"You look better now." Anne notes, pinching his cheek.

"Hey!" Louis laughs.

She grins as she lets him go, stifling her laughter. "I didn't say anything bad!"

Louis replies with a cheeky smile, but it falters when Edward appears.

"Edward!" Anne calls for him in excitement, growing to her feet and embracing him.

"Hi, Mum." He buries his face in her neck, clinging to her petite form.

"I'll be... yeah." Louis mutters, excusing himself before any of them could stop him.

Anne cups Edward's cheek when they pull back, trying to read his expression. She stares into his eyes, her thumbs brushing his skin. "Come on, let's sit down." He follows suit when she tugs at his arm.

"How was the spa?" Edward asks, trying to loosen up the tension before they'll talk. He knows his mother, and she knows him. She can feel that something's wrong even before Edward can think of the words to say.

"It was heavenly. The service was excellent." Anne gushes, approving.

Edward tilts his head with a smirk. "Well, remind me to send them my personal thank you, then. They took such good care of my mother."

"Oh, you're too much." Anne pinches his nose. Then her playful demeanour dissipates, and she takes his hand. "What's wrong, my baby?"

The Alpha sighs. "Mum..."

"What happened?" Anne asks, her voice soft and full of compassion.

"What I did, was it really unforgivable?" He breathes, shutting his eyes.

Anne pauses, clasping her hands tighter around his. "I don't believe so."

"Louis and I..." He starts. "We're not really talking."

His mother hums, listening.

"We keep fighting." Edward chuckles to himself. "He keeps saying these things to make me upset, never says anything to me properly, always snapping."

"He does?" Anne is surprised to hear that, but she quickly recomposes herself.

"Yeah, and he ignores me too. I don't know, Mum." Edward frowns when he looks at her, shaking his head in confusion. "I don't know what's going on between us."

"Have you two sat down and talk?"

Edward shrugs. "Not really. He'd always leave, or I will, because I can't stand us screaming at each other like that." He looks so nonchalant, and it hurts her to know how much more he’s actually hurting.

"It's that bad?" Anne asks, unable to hide how horrified she is.

When Edward smiles at her, she knows he's sad. And it breaks her heart. "Yeah." He sighs. "Do I deserve that, Mum? Being treated like that? Is that what it would take for him to forgive me?"

"I don't know, love." She leans her head on his shoulder. "Is that what you believe?"

"I don't know." He trails off. "I just...." His body heaves. "I miss him."

Anne can feel the pain she hears in his voice. "Oh, darling.." Exasperation weighs her tone, wishing she could lessen his pain. He knows she can’t do anything, but he appreciates her being a good listener.

Edward sends her a tight-lipped smile, a failed attempt to reassure her that he's okay. "Thank you for coming over, Mum."

She nods slowly, her palm pressing at his cheek and guiding his face down so she could drop a loving kiss on his forehead. "You don't deserve it." She finally answers his question. "I believe he will forgive you. But I disagree that he's hurting you like this."

"You're just biased." He comments.

Anne laughs. "Of course I am. You're my baby." She wraps her arms around his shoulder, pressing their cheeks together.

"For God's sake mother, I'm twenty-six."

"You're always my baby no matter how old you are." She urges, stern.

"Right. Understood." Edward chuckles.

  


* * *

  


"Loueh!" Zayn grins until his eyes crinkle as he walks up to the Omega and hugs him tight. “Been so long, mate."

Louis sighs, at ease as he holds Zayn just as tight. “I’ve missed you a lot."

"Me too." Zayn replies while pulling back. “No one can ever annoy me as much as you do."

Louis hits his arm, but he’s laughing. “Is that a compliment or an insult, you git?"

"Both." Zayn joins his laughter, slinging an arm over his shoulder and leading him inside. “Niall made biscuits."

"No way!" Louis widens his eyes. “I told you not to prepare anything!"

"He wanted to." Zayn releases him before they cross the threshold, letting him walk in first. “You won’t die of food poisoning, you have my word for that."

"Alright, then." He smirks. “I’ll give it a go."

They head into the living room, where Niall is bending over the coffee table, pouring tea. There’s a plate of biscuits that Louis can already smell, and some cakes have been served too.

"Hey, Ni."

Niall’s face lights up when he sees his friend, and he quickly places the kettle down to attack Louis with a hug. “Holy shit, mate!" He kisses all over Louis’ face, taking delight in the disgusted sounds his friend makes.

"I missed you too." Louis laughs, patting his back.

"So, how have you been?" Niall asks once all of them are settled down with tea in their hands. "Is everything okay at home?"

Louis shrugs, sipping his tea as his eyes shift from Niall to Zayn. Both of them are watching him attentively, waiting for his reply. They have to admit that they're a bit curious just as much as they're concerned about the progress between Louis and the triplets. "Things have been okay.." He trails off. Another shrug follows, and he forces out a tight-lipped smile.

"Bullshit." Zayn snorts. "Talk to us."

Louis sighs into his drink, cradling the mug just a little bit tighter. He only speaks up after another sip and the porcelain has been placed on the coffee table. "I don't know." Well, he's being honest.

Niall is silent, but Louis can see that he's doing a lot of thinking where he's sitting. After a beat too long, he puts his mug down too. "Edward told me you're not talking to him."

When Zayn's face twists in disgust, Louis notices it. "Are you two best friends now?" Zayn asks, unable to keep the sarcasm out of his voice.

"He talks to you about that?" Louis adds in before Niall could reply to his husband.

Niall decides to ignore Zayn's comment and focus on Louis. "He used to come over a lot, when you were gone. Heather made him really happy." He looks up at Louis and smiles. "Guess he's used to it, venting to me."

"What else did he say?" Louis wonders, quiet.

"Nothing much." Niall replies.

Zayn clears his throat. "Why aren't you talking to him?"

Louis chuckles to himself, though the couple couldn't find any humour in the situation, try as they may. "I don't know. I don't want to. It still hurts."

Niall lets out a heavy sigh. "It wasn't his fault, Louis."

"It's..." Louis takes a shaky breath, still smiling despite his eyes watering. "I know."

"Then, why..? I don't understand."

Louis blinks, squeezing his tears out and they roll down his cheeks. "God, he hurt me so much. Even if it wasn't his fault, he hurt me so, so much Ni. And I can't, I can't find it within me to forgive him yet."

"Do you still love him?"

Louis' mouth falls open and he stares at Zayn in betrayal. "Of course I do!"

Zayn raises his eyebrows. "So you're just angry."

"I'm angry." Louis confirms. "Angry, sad, heartbroken." He stares at Zayn. "He kept leaving me, he didn't comfort me, and he had the nerve to accuse me of cheating on him. Yes, Zayn. I'm very angry."

Niall buries his face in his hands, rubbing his palms down his cheeks. "Do you intend on forgiving him anytime soon?" He really wants to know. ”I’ll be honest. I can't tell where this is going."

"It sucks, Niall." Louis whimpers. "I missed him. I love him. I love him with all of me. And all I want to do right now is go home and kiss him silly."

"Then why don't you?"

"Because every time I look at his face, my heart hurts. I get mad." Louis grits out.

Zayn leans back into his chair, his eyes unmoving from Louis' face. "That's not healthy."

"'s what El and Pez told me too." Louis scoffs.

"What would it take for you to forgive him?" Niall voices again, picking up his tea. It’s probably gone cold by now.

"I don't know."

"Lou..."

"I don't know, Niall." Louis pulls his legs up so he could hug his knees to his chest. "I'm scared if things are never going to be alright between us."

Niall opens up his mouth, but before Louis could notice, he's turned back to his tea.

  


* * *

  


“Are you sure you don’t mind?" Harry asks quietly.

Marcel rolls his eyes. “This is the tenth time, Harry." He grins, kissing his brother on his cheek. "I don't mind."

“Do you think Louis would mind?"

“Of course he wouldn't."

"Are you sure?"

Marcel stares at him, unimpressed. "Just go, Harry."

"Alright, alright."

  


* * *

  


Harry gets down from the car, smiling as he looks up the building. His footsteps echo slightly in the lobby after he walked in past the automated sliding door. His smile brightens upon passing by the reception, the staff behind the counter greeting him with familiarity.

He produces a card from his pocket when he reaches the lift and entering, touching the card against the reader before he’s pressing the button to his destination.

It doesn’t really take long before the lift slows to a stop and he steps out. He easily finds the doors that he’s too familiar with, and he doesn’t even bother knocking as he pushes it open and taking excited strides in.

Edward looks up with a frown at the knowledge that someone just walked in without a single knock, but his face instantly relaxes upon seeing his brother. The employee in front of him is forgotten, Harry’s dimples taking all of Edward’s attention.

"Good morning, Mr Styles." The staff, Harry recognises him as Jim, says with a nod.

Harry turns to him. “Morning, Jim." He moves forward and takes a seat next to Jim, eyeing his brother momentarily before he looks at Jim again. His face changes from excited and playful to collected and professional. “What are we discussing about?"

"I was just telling Mr Styles," he points to Edward. "..about the progress of the project in Dubai. There were some problems when Mr Jaafar went as a permanent head of the project, the changes taking time and effort to be implemented since Mr Styles left, but now it’s going great."

Harry knows how fucked up things have been at the office lately. All three of them taking a break when Louis left would’ve sent the company crumbling down and collapsing if it wasn’t for their team of hardworking staff. It did make Harry feel guilty that they left just like that, even though he rarely helped with the company. But Edward is working extra hard with all the time he has in the office, and with the boss back in his chair, things are starting to improve again.

"Is Sam doing okay on his own? Should we send someone else?" Harry wonders. “What about the other projects? Italy, China?"

Edward watches in fascination as Harry takes over the conversation, giving his input and ideas to help solve issues that Jim brings up. His lips wouldn’t stop twitching.

  


* * *

  


"Finally." Harry sighs in frustration after he closes the door. Jim had just left, and Harry escorted him to the door to send him out, but also to twist the lock so that they can have privacy. He turns back to Edward who’s smirking at him. “I almost wanted to kick him out."

Edward raises an eyebrow, teasing. “Why the sudden appearance?"

Harry grins, rushing over to him with fast steps and he’s across the room within seconds. He walks around the table, pulling at Edward’s chair until they’re facing each other before he shamelessly climbs on Edward’s lap. Edward's open arms are welcoming and his hands grip at Harry’s thighs once Harry is comfortable in his lap.

"Just missed you." Harry dimples, cupping Edward’s cheek. “Let's get lunch together."

Edward purses his lips, not disagreeing. “We can do lunch."

Harry looks at his watch, humming. Then, he places his arm on Edward’s shoulder. “We can do lunch, and then work, then we can go out and have a dinner date?" He sounds inviting but uncertain, putting the idea forward but letting Edward decide.

Edward stares at him, smiling. “You want that?"

"Yeah." Harry nods, leaning down and kissing him softly.

Edward’s hands move up to his waist, pulling him close. “It’s a date, then."

"Yeay!" Harry cheers, pumping his fist in the air.

Edward chuckles, kissing his jaw. Then he pinches Harry’s skin. “Now get off me, I’ve got work to do."

That causes a pout to form, and Harry presses closer. “But I’m here!" He complains. “Why do work when you can do me?"

Edward rolls his eyes. "I have a lot to do, Harry."

Harry giggles. “But have you seen yourself when you work? You're so hot when you're working!" He leans forward and traps Edward’s earlobe between his teeth, his arms wrapping tightly around his neck while he grinds down on his brother’s lap. "How could I not want you?"

Edward smirks, his hands sliding down until he’s cupping Harry’s arse. “Always so needy."

Harry's lips latch onto Edward's neck, releasing a muffled moan against him. “Missed having your cock inside me."

Edward massages the ample flesh in his palms, groaning. "Harry."

Harry scrambles to get off of his brother, almost falling over in the process. He doesn’t waste any time sinking onto his knees in between Edward’s legs.

As Harry mouths against his bulge, Edward’s phone lights up. “Fuck." He curses when he sees the notification. He has another meeting with someone from HR, one that he’s been putting off for a while. He can’t cancel that meeting now. “Haz, stop." He grits out, his fingers pulling at Harry’s hair. His brother starts whining. “You need to unlock the door."

Harry responds with a sad pout.

Edward sighs, wondering how to tackle this issue. Trying to choose between a meeting and having Harry suck him off in the office is a really important, big decision. "Suck me off while I have this meeting." He says in the end.

Harry squeak a sound of glee and grows to his knees, and then he’s running to the door to unlock it so he could return to his position. Edward can’t help but bite his lip to suppress a fond smile.

He pushes Harry down under his table, and once both of them are comfortable, Harry goes back to kissing Edward’s cock through his trousers.

Edward’s office phone rings, and he presses a button to answer the call. His assistant’s voice fills the air. “Mr Styles, Mr Evans is here for your 11 AM meeting. Should I send him in?"

"Yes, please. Thank you."

By the time Sebastian Evans walks into the office, Harry already has half of Edward’s length in his mouth. He sucks slowly and carefully, not wanting to make any noise.

"Mr Styles." Sebastian greets him with a small smile and a nod.

"Hello, Sebastian. Do sit down." Edward gestures to the seat in front of him, opening the file that was already on his table before he even came in this morning.

Sebastian nods, taking a seat and opening his file as well.

Harry takes him deeper, and Edward coughs out, gripping Harry’s hair and holding him down.

"So, what are we going to look at right now?" Edward asks his employee, his eyebrows furrowing as he ignores the urge to fuck into Harry’s mouth. He releases his brother, and the younger Alpha sputters before gasping.

Sebastian pauses, then he looks around. “Did you hear that?"

Edward doesn’t even blink. “Hear what?"

"Um, nothing." The employee shakes his head, blinking repeatedly.

Edward snickers. “So what’s the problem?"

"Right." Sebastian gets himself together, turning back to the file containing the same copies of papers Edward is looking at on his side of the table. “Charles thinks that we’re short on people in China. I was thinking of expanding our workforce."

”And why is that?" He hisses when Harry tongues at his slit, tugging on his brother’s hair in warning. A muffled moan sounds in the office, and Sebastian flinches in shock.

"Did you hear that?" Sebastian stares wide-eyed at his boss. Edward stares back at him, bored and unimpressed. "Right, sorry boss." He ducks his head in embarrassment.

Harry bites onto Edward’s thigh to muffle his laughter.

"I know that we’re struggling a little at the office, but if we divide the people right, we can send a team to China."

"But Sir, we’ve sent most of our people to the sites across the continents. Once the projects are done, are we going to keep them where they are currently placed, or do we start hiring for the positions there?"

Edward pretends he’s thinking, he is, but the tip of his cock is nuzzled at the back of Harry’s throat. It’s quite hard for him to even remember his name. "And if we are to expand our workforce, would there be any problems?"

"So far, not really. We can start it now, so by the time the project is done, we can get things going right away." Sebastian flips over the pages in the file. "If we are going to move anyone for a long time, we should announce it early. I suggest that we open it up, so we'll send those who want to go, and keep those who want to stay."

Edward agrees with that, but the word is stuck in his throat, because Harry is sucking on his cockhead like he wants to swallow it down.

"What do you think, boss?" Sebastian prompts in reluctance. His boss isn't saying anything and that's worrying him.

"Yes, we'll discuss more into that. I think it's better if we have Marcel with us." Edward's voice is lower when he speaks, and Sebastian wonders if he did anything wrong. "I'll tell Sarah to arrange another meeting. Do inform her when you'll be free."

Sebastian knows that the meeting is over even if he has more things to bring forth, but he doesn't dare ask for otherwise. He closes the file, and grows to his feet. "Thank you, boss. I'll see you tomorrow."

Edward manages to keep a straight face, but once the door shuts behind his employee, he leans into his chair and throws his head back. “Fucking Hell. Your fucking mouth." He growls, looking down at Harry. He reaches down to cradle the back of Harry's head, his hips thrusting up to fuck Harry's mouth. Harry's eyes flutter shut, and he lets his jaws slack to allow Edward to use his mouth as he please.

When Edward releases him, Harry pulls off completely, grinning as he brushes his lips across the tip before his mouth parts to take Edward down again, not bothering to take a breath.

Usually, Harry would be happy to sit under the table and play with Edward’s cock for as long as he likes. But Edward is going to drive himself mad if Harry is not writhing under him and full of his cock soon.

"Lock the door." He orders, jerking Harry’s head up.

Harry presses his lips together, obeying.

Edward keeps his eyes locked on his brother, his hand picking up the phone. “Sarah, if anyone wants to see me, I’m only available after lunch. No disturbance until then." He doesn’t wait for her to reply, hanging up and sitting back on his chair.

Harry is giving him that sultry look, strolling across the room.

"Undress. Now." Edward barks, already loosening his tie.

Harry is more than happy to oblige. He starts with his jacket, letting it thud as it lands on the floor. Next to go is his shirt and his trousers and the pants follow right away.

Edward feels eighteen all over again, ready to shoot off at the sight of Harry naked before him. “Come here, you minx."

Harry climbs onto his lap with eased practise, and Edward groans again when smooth hands run up and down his chest. He’s biting his lip as he eyes down Edward’s torso. “You're so hot."

"Get the lube, baby." Edward points at the bottom drawer. Harry reaches down to retrieve the bottle, and by the time he straightens up, Edward has got his shirt opened and his chest exposed.

Harry finds Edward’s mouth, and within seconds the low burn of their tension grow into a flaming heat. Harry can’t think anymore, just wants Edward and his cock and he doesn’t even care if he's not prepped.

Edward grabs the bottle of lube from him, and Harry takes the chance to pepper Edward's neck with kisses while Edward lubes his fingers up.

He's expected it, but when wet fingertips brush against his entrance, Harry whines in surprise and need.

His body tenses when a slap lands on his cheek. Edward rubs the skin with his palm afterwards, gripping the flesh as he presses against the puckered skin. Harry is almost drooling on him as Edward slowly buries the first digit inside his warmth.

"Edward..." Harry pleads when his brother pumps the finger torturously slow. He knows Edward would bring up the issue of not wanting to hurt him, but Harry's known him for too long to know that he's just doing it to tease. “More, please."

Edward chuckles, but he does add another finger. Harry pants into his ear while he scissors him open, and it doesn’t take long for Edward to add the third one.

Harry is steadily leaking against his own stomach, though the tip of his cock occasionally brushes against Edward’s abs. He’s making these sounds that Edward doesn’t think he’s aware of. They're obscene, and Edward is so hard it's borderline painful.

He pulls his fingers out so he could slick up his cock with the lube. Harry almost wants to complain about the loss, but the thought of what's to come makes up for it. Harry rises on his knees, his hand reaching back to grab a hold of Edward’s cock brushing against his arse. He bites on his lip as he slowly guides it until the tip is pressing at his hole.

When they lock eyes, Edward gives him a curt nod. Harry takes a breath and sinks down, a broken moan leaving his mouth when the head pops in. “Oh....” He mewls, curling up around his brother.

Once Harry’s arse is pressed flushed against Edward’s thighs, both of them take the time to breathe. Edward slowly rubs his thumb over Harry’s hip, silently soothing him and giving him as much time as he needs.

Harry pants above him, their foreheads pressing together. He claims Edward’s lips, starting to lift his hips before lowering them again. “Fuck.” He gasps, pressing his tongue past Edward’s lips to muffle his moans while he begins to move faster.

Edward is grunting, grabbing him by the hips and guiding him to move them together as one. His mouth moves relentlessly against Harry’s, at the same time he rocks up every time Harry comes down.

There’s a layer of sweat on Harry’s back as he bounces enthusiastically on Edward’s cock, riding him like there’s no tomorrow. Edward’s name is a chant on his tongue, and he shamelessly recites it loud.

Edward suddenly stands up, careful as he lets Harry land on his feet. The younger Alpha finds himself empty all of a sudden, though he doesn’t have time to dwell on it. Within seconds he’s bent over and pressed on the table, and Edward is shoving back inside. His thrusts are unforgivable, and a hand has to be clamped on Harry’s mouth so they won’t risk being caught with the amount of noises he's making.

”Fuck!” Edward lines his front along Harry’s back, biting on his shoulder when he feels the familiar approach of his orgasm.

Harry’s hand reaches forward to grip the edge of the table, his knuckles turning white. His stomach is already tightening.

Edward slaps his hand on the table when he comes, sending Harry over the edge too when he starts spilling inside.

  


* * *

  


Louis has been sitting alone in the library for the past hour.

He doesn't mind that. He's really invested in the novel he's reading. Harry is out to see Edward, and Marcel is nowhere to be found, but Louis doesn't really care.

Until he comes across a particular scene in the book he's reading.

He squirms on the sofa he's lying on, his cock twitching in his trackie as he impatiently reads the words.

He's got a hand on his bulge when he finishes the scene, sitting up and groaning to himself. It's a little embarrassing that he got so hard from reading a sex scene, but then again he hasn't really got laid ever since he came back.

It was an unspoken thing between them, but he knew that they would never touch him unless he's ready. Louis himself never really felt the need for it, and he needed time until he'd be fit to be that intimate with the Alphas again, so he hasn't really made any move regarding that.

But now, _now_ Louis is going to find Marcel and have his brain fucked out.

All because of a random sex scene he accidentally read.

In the midst of his embarrassment, Louis lets his needs take over. The book falls onto the floor, but Louis doesn't care. He gets up onto his feet, unbothered with the hard on he's spotting.

"Marcel!" He calls, desperate.

"Lounge!" Marcel calls back.

Just hearing his voice is making Louis even hotter. He almost wants to stay where he is and wank until his Alpha finds him, maybe by that time he'd already have two fingers inside his arse and Marcel could just slide in.

He's panting when he finds Marcel, peeling his shirt off as he crosses their distance.

Marcel perks up at the scent, and he smirks in amusement upon seeing a shirtless Louis approaching him. The tent on the Omega's crotch doesn't go unnoticed. "Well, someone's excited."

Louis moans, climbing onto his lap and starting to grind on him. His mouth claims Marcel's, and he sucks on the plush lips as if he's been lost in the desert and Marcel's kisses are water and his lips are an oasis. Marcel looks shocked by the time Louis pulls back; his eyes are blown wide and he's gaping. But Louis just kisses him again, hard. And then he starts clawing at his shirt. "Take me to our room and fuck me, _now_."

The Alpha's eyes widen even more. It doesn't even cross his mind to turn off the TV. His cock stands hard, his temperature rising like a flick of a switch. He grips Louis' arse, holding him tight as he jumps onto his feet to hurry away.

By the time they reach their room, Louis has the fabric of his trackie soaked with his slick. Their mouths are swollen with the amount of stops they took just to snog and touch each other. Louis is sucking on Marcel's throat, his nails digging into the Alpha's skin while he keeps releasing needy whimpers that he knows makes Marcel all hot and bothered.

"What brought this on?" Marcel laughs as he dumps Louis onto the bed, taking his own top off and sending it sailing to the floor. Clearly, he has recovered from his initial shock of being attacked by a horny Omega. He crawls onto the mattress, bending down to kiss Louis on his tummy, making the Omega keen.

Louis doesn't reply, too desperate to get himself naked. Marcel aids him to pull down his trackie, his cock bobbing out in the open and the Omega hisses.

"What do you want?" Marcel asks, kissing and licking and sucking on Louis' thighs.

The Omega pants, pre-cum dribbling from his slit and the mattress wet with his slick. "Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me."

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you're in heat." Marcel teases, easily flipping him on the bed.

Louis mouths at the bedsheet when Marcel slips a finger inside him. It enters easily with the amount of slick he’s produced, lubing the finger up and swallowing it whole. 

”God... Louis.” Marcel moans at his scent, unable to resist ducking down and licking at Louis’ rim, around his finger. It’s been so long, and Louis’ taste in his mouth is driving him crazy.

”More, more, please!!” Louis rocks back against him, tears already pricking at his eyes because Marcel is taking so long to prepare him and it's starting to get frustrating.

Marcel obeys, easily adding another finger. He scissors them in a rush, stretching the Omega up but he takes advantage of the moment to suck and kiss at Louis’ entrance for his taste. “Baby..” He moans. “You taste so good.” He watches how it stretches Louis up as he includes a third finger, almost not hearing the whine Louis releases. “I could eat you out for hours.”

”If you do that, I will pull your knot out!” Louis screams at him, almost hysterical. “Put it to use!!”

Marcel laughs, biting on Louis' arse. He gathers all the slick he can manage as he retracts his fingers, lathering them onto his cock. He shoves three fingers back in just to check that Louis is ready, but the scolding sound Louis makes changes his mind. "You're so bossy." Marcel scolds, gripping his length and kneeling behind the Omega.

"You can spank me later, just get inside me no-"

Marcel fucks into him hard, cutting his words and turning them into a surprised but pleasured moan. He allows Louis a short breath before he's pulling out and pounding back inside.

A big hand presses on the middle of Louis' back, and his arms give out until he's pressed onto the mattress. Marcel holds him like that, ensuring that he cannot move before he gives what Louis has asked for. His hips snap relentlessly against the Omega, pulling a high pitched grunt every single time he's balls deep inside.

Louis' legs tremble, and his eyes are rolling back into his head. He can't even hear the sounds he's making anymore, his blood is racing too loudly in his ear.

He freezes up all of a sudden, and then his body relaxes in shudders as he comes, a strangled moan barely escaping his throat.

Marcel doesn’t even slow down, in fact, he slams inside faster, harder. "Baby." He growls, slapping at Louis' jiggling cheeks.

”Fuckfuckfuck” Louis gasps, his toes curling when he’s starting to get sensitive.

Marcel grips his hair, pulling hard so Louis is brought up on all fours again. “Again.”

Louis doesn't need Marcel to tell him, his next orgasm is already approaching. He can't even keep his eyes open let alone focus on what the Alpha is saying. Instead the only things coming out of his mouth are “yes”, “please”, and “Alpha”.

Marcel's thrusts start stuttering when he’s close. He pulls out, pumping himself while he rolls Louis onto his back. He kneels in between Louis' thighs, releasing his cock to lift Louis' hips up before pushing back in. The Omega throws his head back, his back arching and crying out when Marcel nails him right on his prostate. The bedsheet is almost torn with how much Louis is pulling on it.

Louis sobs when he comes again, Marcel's cock pumping every single drop out of him. He can't speak, can barely comprehend anything; too lost in bliss to think.

Marcel shouts when his knot forms and he’s locked inside the Omega. “Oh, fuck!” He presses as deep as he can, holding himself there until he starts coming.

  


* * *

  


It's three days later that Edward comes home to an empty house.

Imagine his surprise when he walks into their room to find Louis screaming his throat out with Harry and Marcel sheathed deep inside him, stretching his hole with their cocks. The Omega’s nails are drawing bloody lines along Harry’s back, yet the Alpha is too busy focusing on the drag of his cock inside Louis to notice that he’s bleeding.

Edward's mouth falls open, and he stares as sweat drips down Marcel's back while he works his way into the delicious heat that is all Louis.

Louis stiffens when he takes a whiff of the air with Edward’s scent in it, but Harry and Marcel are too caught up in their pending orgasm to notice their brother's presence. The Omega’s eyes flutter open just in time to catch Edward's gaze. He’s unblinking as his body shakes and his jaws fall slack, come spraying onto his stomach when Harry pounds his prostate.

Edward takes a deep breath, his cock interested in the arousal he inhales. But he blinks and looks away, dropping his briefcase and heading straight for the bathroom.

He tries to erase the sight from his mind, willing himself not to get hard at the thought of it.

But who is he kidding? Louis is too good for anyone in this world, and he's lucky enough to witness him in his naked glory. No matter how hard he tries not to get hard, his cock disagrees.

He washes his face first, then brushes his teeth.

His cock is standing tall when he sheds his clothes and steps into the shower, all his effort to no avail.

Edward stands there unmoving. Water runs down his body. Then he realises he’s still hard no matter how cold the water is, because he saw Louis, because he was the first to touch Louis right where he is, and now he doesn’t get to touch him at all.

He remembers it crystal clear, how Louis looked like the first time Edward touched him, tasted him. How sinful the sounds he made when Edward took care of him, how it felt like to hear him beg.

He was unreal when his body glistened with water, when he's warm against Edward, how small he was in Edward's hold.

Edward sighs, wrapping a hand around himself. He’ll get himself off just so it won’t be uncomfortable for him later.

He pants quietly, tightening his hold on his length and closing his eyes to imagine it's Louis' tiny hand that is getting him off.

The bathroom door suddenly opens, but Edward doesn’t bother to look.

It takes him a minute to detect the smell, and his hand stops. His breathing is harsh; he was already close to his finish.

By the time he turns around, Louis is already standing in front of him, crowding into his space in the shower. "Hi." Louis whispers, his hand gently clasping on top of Edward's around his cock.

"Hi." Edward replies, frozen.

Louis nudges Edward's hand off, replacing it with his own. The Alpha's breath stutters as Louis' palm starts rubbing along his length. After months of no contact with Louis, this feels heavenly.

All of a sudden, Louis is pushing him up against the wall, stepping in between his legs. He presses up against Edward, and the Alpha shuts his eyes when Louis kisses his jaw. When the Omega hops up, his Alpha is ready to catch him. His legs are strong around Edward’s waist.

Louis stares at him, their breaths mingling together as he reaches down for Edward's cock, slowly guiding it to his used hole.

"No." Edward breathes out before the head could slip in. It won't be hard to be inside him, leaning forward only by an inch would land Edward inside the warmth he's yearned for for so long. And yet here he is, gripping Louis' hips so tightly in fear that any of them would move and he'd be inside the Omega.

Louis eyes him with shock, holding his breath.

Edward refuses to meet his gaze, instead he focus on looking down. His chest is slightly heaving, from what, exactly, he doesn't know. "I don't want it like this." He clears his throat.

"You don't want me?" Louis asks, hurt.

Edward blinks, finally meeting his eyes. "I'd always want you. But not like this. Not when you don't want this."

"I'm here." Louis reasons, his voice quiet, soft. "I'm right here. I'm in your arms. What else would you want?"

"You're here because you feel guilty." Edward releases his hips, his heart tugging because of how wrong it feels to have his palms there. It doesn’t feel right to even hold his Omega intimately. "I know you don't want to be here."

Louis sighs, leaning forward and kissing his neck. "I'm here because I want you." He pulls back, resting his arms on Edward's shoulders. "I want you." He reaffirms, staring into Edward's eyes.

"I love you, Louis." Edward tells him, honest. "I love you, I swear." Then he carefully peels Louis' arms off of him. "But I can't do this. I can't do this when you're going to go back to ignoring me once we step out there."

Louis gasps when Edward pushes him back, until Louis' legs aren't wrapped around him anymore. "Edward.."

"I'm sorry." The Alpha murmurs, shouldering past him to get back to the water.

Edward expects to hear the door shut, but then there are arms wrapping around his chest from behind.

"Let me suck you off at least, please." Louis whispers in his ear.

Edward wants to say no, because it's hurting him that this is how things are between them. But Louis has him backed up against the wall again in no time, dropping to his knees in front of Edward with those eyes.

"Please." Louis begs, his lips pressing against Edward's thigh, his palms stroking at Edward's skin.

The Alpha says nothing, just shuts his eyes.

He feels Louis' mouth on him, and Louis doesn't give him time before he's swallowing Edward's length down. Edward has to start counting in his head to keep himself calm.

Edward doesn't open his eyes even once, not even when Louis gags on his size, trying to please him. He keeps his lids shut even when Louis makes him fuck his mouth, and when he covers Louis' face with his come, Edward doesn't see it.

Louis stands up tall, pulling him back under the shower. It surprises him that Louis doesn't leave right away.

Instead, he stays. He lets the water drench them both, then helps lather Edward's body with the shower gel before he lets Edward do the same thing to him. No word is spoken, and they keep staring at each other, but Edward's heart has never hurt this much.

Louis clings to him once they've rinsed the shower gel off their bodies, his cheek pressing on Edward's shoulder. Edward has his palm on Louis' back, not wanting to leave if he gets to hold the Omega like this, yet he doesn't want to stay because at the same time he'd rather not be fooled.

After Edward turns the shower off, Louis releases him with great reluctance.

The Alpha grabs two towels for the both of them, and he wraps one of them around his waist before he goes to dry Louis with the other one.

He pats down Louis' chest, letting the fabric soak up the water, brushing along the Omega's arms. Somehow Edward finds it easier to do that when he doesn't look at Louis' face, easier to pretend.

When he finally wraps the towel around Louis' waist, he hears sniffing. It takes a second for him to realise that the Omega is crying, and when he looks up, Louis' eyes are red, tears running down his cheeks.

Edward doesn't comfort him, just turns around and leaves.

  


  


_No, this isn't fair,_  
_Love me or leave me here._  


  


  


* * *

  


Edward's eyes flutter open when he hears the single sound, already too accustomed to his Omega when he sleeps that it takes him nothing to wake up whenever he knows Louis is having a nightmare. Louis' face is scrunched up in distress, sweating profusely where he's lying. His fingers are curled tightly into the fabric Edward wears, his mouth releasing tiny whimpers that are barely heard if one doesn't pay attention.

Edward shifts closer to him, even though there isn't any more space between them. His hand goes up to Louis' forehead, brushing his fringe to the side while his hand on Louis' back starts to rub up and down in soothing motions. "Lou." He calls in a whisper, hoping to get Louis' attention in his subconscious mind. "Louis, baby. Wake up." He's saying it quietly, not trying to be forceful with it.

Louis' body jerks after a moment, and Edward tightens his hold.

The blue eyes slowly appear, and Louis' body goes lax.

"Hi." Edward kisses his forehead, still rubbing down his back in reassurement. "Talk to me."

Louis shakes his head, tears gathering in his eyes. "I don't.." He clears his throat. "I don't want to remember."

"I'm sorry." Edward mutters, knows that he's probably a big contributor to the events Louis keeps seeing in his dreams.

Louis' lower lip quivers, and he buries his face into Edward's chest. He feels content to be held so tightly in Edward's arms, yet it's not tight enough.

  


* * *

  


Edward puts his own phone down when he hears ringing, looking up to search for the source. Then he sees Louis' phone on the bedside table.

"Lou, your phone!" He calls for the Omega, walking over to pick it up. Edward blinks, freezing momentarily when he sees the caller ID.

_Zayn_

He clears his throat, knows that Louis won't mind if he answers it. Besides, Zayn is _supposedly_ his best friend. And if Louis is going to kill him for this, Edward just wants to feed his curiosity. "Hello."

Zayn doesn't reply straight away, knows that it's him. "Is Louis around, mate?"

"And hello to you too, Zayn." Edward says, taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

"Hello." Zayn snickers, just to entertain him. "Is Louis there?"

"I'm not sure." Edward pulls the phone off of his ear, then calls for the Omega again.

"Coming!" Louis finally replies.

"What's up?" Edward asks into the phone while he waits for Louis to appear.

Zayn hums a non-committal sound at the other end. "Nothing much. Is Louis there yet, should I call back?"

"He's right here." Edward says, looking up when the door opens and Louis enters. The Omega pauses in strides when he sees Edward on his phone, a scowl taking place as he continues walking and snatches the phone from the Alpha. "It's Zayn." Edward stammers. "Your phone was ringing."

Louis rolls his eyes, turning around and putting the phone to his ear. "Hey, Zee!" It's amazing how different his tone is when talking to someone else that isn't Edward. Louis heads for the balcony, disappearing behind the curtains but he doesn't bother closing the door. Edward can still hear him talking. "Yeah, sure. What? Of course, you twat!" Louis giggles. Edward sighs.

He doesn't want to hear it anymore, so he quickly leaves the room, not even bothering to grab his own phone.

  


* * *

  


Louis observes himself in the mirror, making sure his attire is decent. He's put on a suit that he bought long ago, one he never managed to wear. It does look quite nice on him, if he must say.

Edward is about to pass by behind him, but the Alpha pauses upon seeing the outfit Louis has on. He blinks, a low whistle coming from him. "You look good."

The Omega briefly meets his eyes in the reflection, then looks away. "Thank you."

"Going somewhere?"

"Just out." Louis responds, clipped. "Have a dinner with El and Pez."

Edward nods, unable to resist walking up to him and kissing his cheek. "Have fun. Take care, yeah?"

Louis nods, still fixing his jacket.

Edward lingers for a moment longer, then he leaves. The Omega watches him go, waiting until he's certain that Edward is gone before he grabs his wallet and phone. After one last look in the mirror, Louis quickly exits the room and heads for the lift.

He almost bumps into Marcel on the way out.

"Careful, darling." Marcel chuckles, steadying him with hands on his arms. His eyes trail down Louis' figure and he grins. "Well, don't you look ravishing?"

"And late." Louis replies, tugging Marcel by his collar so he could kiss him.

"Have fun. Tell him you're to be back by 10." Marcel reminds him once they part.

Louis rolls his eyes, smiling when he pecks his Alpha again. "He'd probably want to go back before dessert."

Both of them laugh, and Marcel releases him. "Call if you need anything."

The Omega nods, then continues towards the front door. He puts his shoes on and grabs his coat, checking that he hasn't left anything before closing the door behind him. The Bentley is waiting for him right outside the entrance, and Louis hops into the passenger seat.

"Don't slam my door, Tommo!" Zayn scolds him when he accidentally closes the door too hard.

"Good evening to you too, Malik." Louis retorts, clearly unbothered. He dumps his coat at the back seat. It's only going to be used once they get there, anyway.

Zayn huffs in annoyance, putting the car into drive. "So, what did you tell Edward?"

"I didn't tell him." Louis spares him no glance.

"Lou.."

"I don't want to make things worse between us, Zayn. If he finds out I'm going with you for a dinner, he'd lose his shit." Louis tries to reason.

"He's your Alpha."

Louis pulls his phone out. "Can we not do this right now?"

Zayn sighs, but he obliges. His fingers press at the console to turn the radio on.

Louis leans back into his seat, keeping his eyes on his phone. He has his legs crossed, his breathing a bit harsh. Zayn manages to count to five in his head before Louis bursts. "I can go out with whoever I want to."

"He knows that. Which is why I don't understand why you didn't tell him."

"You hate each other." Louis says, glaring at him. "If I mention your name and dinner in the same sentence, I wouldn't hear the end of it."

"Lou, give him some credit. He's been trying his best to be the Alpha that would make you happy." Zayn tries. "Besides, even if he's jealous, he has the right to be."

"I just don't understand why he's so threatened by you." Louis shakes his head, disbelief weighing his words.

Zayn chuckles. "He's not threatened by me. He's just afraid to lose you."

"Stupid Alpha." Louis grumbles.

"You're acting as if he's been breathing fire out of his mouth every time he hears my name."

Louis throws a punch to his arm. "Zayn, I'm serious."

Zayn sighs heavily, scratching his temple. "Babe, I know you're still hurt by what he said, what he did. But he's got his shit together now. You need to give him a chance for you to see that."

"I don't know, Zayn.."

"I mean, you're not exactly eligible for Best Omega Award either if you keep being around me if Edward has made it clear that he doesn't like me."

"How is that fair?" Louis narrows his eyes.

Zayn shrugs. "It's not. Just how it's not fair to him that you aren't willing to let him try."

"Zayn, I live under the same roof with him. We sleep in the same bed. He has all the chances he needs."

"Really? And when was the last time you let him try to make you smile?"

Louis falls silent.

"I get it. I understand the cold treatment you give him, I understand why you want to piss him off all the tim-"

"How would you even know that?!" Louis points out, exasperation dripping off his voice. He looks at Zayn questioningly, suspicious.

Zayn gapes, stuttering to answer. "Well..." He blinks at the road, then at Louis. "Edward talked to me about it."

Louis raises his eyebrows, shifting in his seat. "Right."

"We're best friends, Lou." Zayn has to remind him. "He was my best friend, first."

”What else did he say, then? I’m a mean, cold-hearted bitch?”

Zayn scowls at him, shaking his head with disappointment. “The only thing he keeps talking about is how to make it up to you.”

Louis ducks his head in embarrassment, wishing his seat would swallow him. “Oh...”

”Things between us isn’t exactly good.” Zayn starts. “Sometimes I don’t understand why I listen to him, why I want to confide in him. But he’s always been my best friend, the brother I never had. I'm still livid when I think about what he did to you. But...”

”I’m sorry....” Louis looks up to meet his eyes. “..that things are strained between you two.”

”It happened.” Zayn inhales. “I just, I wish you’d stop looking at him as if he’s always on a mission to hurt you, when the only one doing the hurting right now is you.”

”He hurt me first!”

Zayn chuckles non-humorously. “So, what? Is this a game between you two, then? When will it end, Lou? Once one of you can’t go on anymore? Are you going to keep it going until you lose the best thing you could’ve had?” 

Zayn has turned to the road, but Louis still stares intently at him. “You weren’t in my shoes, Zayn.”

The car rolls to a stop, and Zayn puts it into park. He takes off his seat belt and shifts until he’s facing the Omega. “Look, Lou.” He holds Louis’ gaze. “No one could ever relate to you with your loss. But don’t use that as a reason for you to hurt your Alpha. He loves you, he’s trying. Isn’t that enough?”

Louis doesn’t have an answer, because he hasn’t given it that much thought.

”Don’t cry.” Zayn murmurs, reaching out to wipe the tears Louis never even realised fell down his face. “I’m sorry that I made us talk about this." He searches Louis' face until the Omega looks at him. "We’re here to have fun, can we do that?”

Louis nods, drying the rest of his tears. He offers Zayn a small smile, and the Alpha gives him a brief hug that he needs.

"Come on. We have food waiting." Zayn says, patting his back as they pull away.

Louis smiles when Zayn opens his door for him, offering his arm for Louis to hold on to while they make their way inside the hotel that the dinner is held.

"What is this dinner for, exactly?" Louis asks, impressed when he sees the ostentatious decorations and the people that are present. There are a lot of influential people around, a glass in their hands while they socialise before they'd have to sit down for the dinner to commence.

Zayn shrugs. "Not sure. My manager told me I was invited, and it might help if I make an appearance. So here we are."

"Oh." Louis nods, following wherever Zayn leads him.

They are asked to take a picture first, a backdrop and a professional photographer waiting for them. Louis gives his best smile, and after three pictures, they are sent away.

"Malik!" A voice calls when they’re heading to their table, and Zayn turns around with a huge smile. Louis drops his arm as Zayn steps forward to hug the man that called for his name. "Haven't seen you forever, mate! How are you?"

"Been fine." Zayn cocks his head, smirking. "What about you? Still fucking around?"

"Well, what else could I do? Still haven't found the one." The man replies.

Zayn laughs, smacking his shoulder. "You'll find someone for you, one day." Then he turns to Louis and beckons him in. "Mate, this is Louis."

Zayn's friend holds out a hand, replying Louis' smile with one of his charming own. Instead of shaking Louis' hand, he brings it up to kiss the back of his palm.

"Pleasure to meet you." The man grins. "I'm Charles."

Louis chuckles. "Pleasure, Charles."

"He's a very beautiful Omega, Malik. You are very lucky." Charles says when Louis steps back to Zayn's side.

Zayn bursts into laughter, shaking his head. "Unfortunately, he's not my mate. This gorgeous Omega right here is a mate of the Styles."

Louis blushes when Charles' eyes widened in shock.

"Oh boy, is he really?"

Zayn smirks. "Yes, so don't even think about trying."

"No, I'm not!" Charles rolls his eyes, amused as he punches Zayn's arm. "I'm not here to pull."

"A bit weird if you try to do that here, isn't it? This isn't a club." Louis comments.

Charles raises his eyebrows, then nods. "Right."

Zayn looks over and notices that people are slowly getting to their tables. "Come on, then. Time for some food."

"Yes, please." Louis cheers, and Zayn places a hand on the middle of his back, guiding him away to their table.

Charles’ seat is at the same table, and Louis notices how his eyes linger on Louis whenever he is laughing at whatever Zayn said, or when Louis is eating. It makes him uncomfortable as much as it annoys him.

"That was delicious." Louis says, wiping his mouth after they finished their steak.

"Yeah." Zayn agrees, leaning back in his chair. "Do you want to stay for dessert?"

Louis shakes his head. "I don't mind. Up to you."

"Let's leave." Zayn murmurs, looking around. "Let me just head to the loo first."

"I'll be here."

Charles clears his throat the moment Zayn is gone, shifting his chair closer. "So...."

"Yeah?" Louis smiles, sipping his drink.

"How come you're someone else's date for the night? Where are your Alphas?" Charles wonders, grabbing his drink too.

Louis shrugs. "His own Omega couldn't make it. So here I am."

"You don't think that's scandalous?" Charles asks, curious.

It hits a nerve, especially when he remembers Edward. "Our families are close." He replies.

"I see." Charles grins. He clears his throat, placing his glass on the table. "That, or you're simply not happy."

"Excuse me?" Louis frowns, crossing his arms. "What are you suggesting?"

Charles chuckles. "I'm just saying.." He trails off, pulling his wallet out of his pocket. He smirks as he hands Louis his card. "I could make you happy too, if there's any opening."

”I thought you’re not pulling tonight?”

”No, I’m not.” Charles waves his hand. “Just, for future consideration.” 

Louis takes the card from him, and Charles' mouth tilts even further up, but the smile disappears when Louis starts tearing the card into small pieces. They fall onto the floor like dead leaves.

"No, thanks." Louis replies. "No one could make me half as happy as my Alphas do."

"Really, now?" Charles raises his eyebrows.

Louis scoffs. "Have you seen them? If their money doesn't make me happy, their cocks sure do." He turns around to see Zayn approaching, and quickly stands up. "Goodbye, Charles."

Zayn looks at him questioningly when Louis steers him away towards the exit. "Hey, I didn't get to say goodbye to Charles."

"He has to answer a call."

"Oh, okay."

  


* * *

  


Zayn lets out a breath as the car rolls to a stop. "Well, here we are." He turns to Louis and smiles. "Thank you for being my date tonight."

"You're welcome." Louis leans over and kisses his cheek. "You looked really handsome. Would've been a perfect sight if it was Niall instead of me next to you." He says, recalling the photo session.

"Stop reminding me." Zayn groans. "I miss him already."

Louis chuckles. "Clingy.."

"Yeah, yeah, get out of my car." Zayn waves his hand, jokingly trying to push Louis out.

"Such manners." The Omega elbows him, huffing and opening the door while Zayn cackles.

"Thanks again, Lou." Zayn says as Louis climbs out. He rolls down the window when Louis shuts the door.

"Drive safe." Louis tells him.

Zayn nods, ready to drive off. But the car halts before it could move. "Lou?"

"Hmm?"

"Promise me something."

Louis stares at him. "What?"

"Tell Edward the truth."

Before Louis could protest, Zayn rolls the window up. But the car doesn't move.

Sighing, Louis walks up to the front door. He steps inside, and waves at Zayn as the Alpha drives away.

He closes the door, then makes sure the lock is secure before he takes off his shoes. He can't wait to get to bed.

"Welcome home." Edward says when Louis walks into the room, being the only one there. The Alpha's heart sinks a little when he sees how the happiness leaves Louis’ expression the moment he realises that it’s Edward who’s talking to him. “Had fun with the girls?"

Louis turns his back on Edward as he pulls his phone and wallet out to put them aside. The Alpha says nothing against his action; he’s getting used to it. Louis has been doing that whenever he feels like he needs to make it clear that he doesn’t enjoy the fact that Edward is talking to him. “Yeah." Louis replies, unbuttoning the dress shirt he’s wearing. He can’t wait to hop into the shower, put on Edward’s black jumper that he loves most, and go to sleep. It’s been a really tiring day.

Harry walks into the room and brightens upon seeing Louis home. “Hey, babe! How was the dinner?"

Louis grins, abandoning his task and leaving his shirt parted as he tilts his head when Harry comes close. “Was good, food was amazing. We should really go there sometimes." He mutters, leaning forward and fitting their lips.

"Yeah?" Harry’s smile widens, and he pecks Louis’ mouth again before releasing him. “It’s still early. Zayn didn’t want to stay, did he?" He laughs.

Louis’ face falls, and he doesn’t manage to convey anything to Harry before Edward intervenes.

"Zayn? Did he join Louis and the girls?"

Harry looks at his brother in confusion. “What girls? Zayn had a dinner to go, and Niall and Liam are busy, so Lou went as his plus one."

Louis shuts his eyes, ignoring Harry’s bewilderment as he sucks in a deep breath. Edward is silent where he is on his couch, and Louis doesn’t dare turn around.

Edward clears his throat, and Louis winces. “Harry, leave us, please."

Louis doesn’t spare him a glance, even when Harry stares at him, demanding his explanation. The Alpha doesn’t move at first, but before Edward could remind him of his request, Harry walks out and shuts the door behind him.

It’s almost funny how Louis feels like a child waiting to be scolded by the parent for being caught of doing something they shouldn't. For a moment he feels guilty, but then again, he doesn't. He knows it’s toxic that he keeps finding things to put forth so Edward will fight with him over it. Louis doesn’t know what satisfaction he gets from them yelling at each other, but it feels good to see Edward at the end of his tether and screaming when he’s always been calm and cold, always pretending he's unbothered even when he's upset.

"Lou?" Edward prompts, voice still kind. But Louis listens, and he knows his Alpha is furious.

He makes sure he looks pissed off before he turns around. “What?"

"Did you go out with Zayn? Tell me the truth, please." Edward asks, still collected. Louis knows that it’s him not wanting to jump into conclusion, and Louis appreciates that. If only he’d think the same way when he was supposed to.

Louis crosses his arms, a challenge. “Yeah." He answers. The ‘what are you going to do about that?’ remains unsaid.

Edward’s jaws clench, and the Alpha’s nostrils flare when he breathes in. “Where?"

"Like Harry said, dinner. I was his plus one because Niall and Liam couldn’t make it." Louis replies, not a slight interest within his bones towards the conversation.

Edward doesn’t reply for a moment, and he places his phone down before growing to his feet. He doesn’t like their distance, so he walks. He moves until he’s standing in front of Louis. “Why did you lie?"

Louis’ glare gets more intensed, and he looks up at Edward with an expression that makes the Alpha confused between wanting to kiss him or walk away. “You'd get mad."

"You don’t know that." Edward replies, offended.

Louis scoffs. “Really? Then why are you so angry now?"

"I’m not."

"You are."

"I’m not. I haven’t raised my voice once." Edward grits out.

"Just because you didn’t, doesn’t mean you’re not."

"What is your problem?" Edward asks upon the accusation, mirroring Louis with his arm crossed over his chest.

Louis’ mouth falls open in disbelief. “What does this have anything to do with me?" He takes a step back, shaking his head. “If you don’t like it, just be honest."

Edward’s face is taut. “Okay, fine. I hate that you lied to me. I don’t see why you felt the need to do it."

"There is no way you would have let me go with him." Louis laughs, humourless.

Edward’s eyebrows rise. “Is the dinner that important, then?"

"It’s not." Louis snaps. “Don’t I have to right to accompany my best friend?"

"I’d appreciate it if you’ve at least told me about it."

"And have you try to make me stay?"

Edward throws his hands up, giving in. “I just wanted to know." He looks somewhere else to control his anger, then his eyes settle on Louis’ face again. “Please tell me where you’re going next time."

"Fucking Hell, Edward! I can go wherever the fuck I want!"

"I know!" Edward yells back. “I know you don’t give a damn about what I think about anything. Let me know where you are and who you’re with, at least. If anything happens I’d know where to find you. Is that so fucking hard to understand?!"

"You are insufferable!"

"So are you!"

"Zayn is your best friend! You should trust him. But you don’t, you don’t even trust me!" Louis hisses out.

"I never said that I wouldn’t let you go if I knew about Zayn beforehand."

"So it’s up to you whether I get to go or not?"

“ _You_ said you lied because you thought I wouldn’t have let you go."

"Yes! Because you don’t trust me!" Louis can’t calm himself down enough to not scream.

"I do trust you."

"Really?" Louis laughs.

"Why are you doing this? What is wrong with you?" Edward snaps, turning around and walking back to his couch. He doesn’t want this to continue. It’s exhausting, both mentally and physically. “Let’s just, let's not do this now, please. I have work tomorrow."

Apparently, that’s the wrong thing to say. “Fuck you." Louis yells at him, tears lacing his words. It stops Edward. “Right from the start, that’s the only thing that matters to you."

Edward takes a deep breath, and turns around. He looks tired, done. “I stayed home. I left my company struggling because I wanted to stay here and cater to you." He places his hands on his hips, hanging his head. “You told me to go back to work, and that’s what I did." Edward looks infuriated when their eyes meet again. “I did everything you asked me to, and you still feel the need to make me feel like shit, yell at me. What do you want, Louis?!"

"Good! I want you to feel like shit! You deserve it!" Louis sobs out. “Maybe you’ll feel half of what I felt!" He sucks in a shaky breath, then screams at Edward the words he’d never want to hear coming out of Louis’ mouth in that tone. “I _hate_ you!"

Edward’s eyes fall shut as Louis’ sobs fade away with his leaving, the door slamming behind him.

Well, that went to Hell.

Edward lands himself on his couch again. He has to take a lot of deep breaths before his anger starts to dissipate. He knows he has the right to be upset at Louis because the Omega is handling things in a negative way that affects their relationship instead of tackling the issue properly. But at the same time, he just wants the Omega to be happy. And as much as he’s hurting because of what Louis said, it’s more concerning to him that _Louis_ is sad.

The things people do for love.

So he grows to his feet and sets out to find him.

He walks down the hall, trying to guess where Louis would be. Maybe he’s gone to cry to one of his brothers. Edward should start with that.

"Lou, please." Edward hears Marcel’s voice pleading, followed by a knocking sound.

He walks down the stairs and follows the sound before he comes to find Harry and Marcel knocking at one of the guest rooms. They look desperate, as if they’ve been knocking for a while.

"Louis, babe..." Harry sighs, knocking one last time with his knuckles before he leans his forehead on the door with a thud.

"Let me." Edward clears his throat, his pace fast and determined as he crosses the distance until he’s standing next to his brothers.

Harry and Marcel move to give him space, looking like lost puppies.

"He won’t even answer us." Marcel groans in frustration as he leans against the wall.

Edward ignores him, his ears instead picking up the sound of Louis crying softly in the room. It causes regret within him.

"Lou.." Edward calls out, knocking twice on the door, gentle. “Could you open the door for me, please?" He looks over at his brothers while he waits. “I’m sorry this happened."

Now his brothers look sad. “I just want things back like how they were." Harry mumbles out.

"I know, babe." Edward sighs. “Me too."

The door clicks, and Harry and Marcel’s eyes widen to the size of saucers. It opens slightly, but Louis doesn’t appear.

"It's fine. I got this." Edward tells them, placing a hand on the handle. “Wait for us upstairs."

He doesn’t linger for their response, pushing the door open and stepping in. Edward closes the door behind him, locking it.

Louis is sitting on the bed, his body curled up that his knees are pressed to his chest.

Every step Edward takes is filled with hesitation, but he manages to find himself standing by the bed in the end. Louis barely twitches when Edward climbs on.

"Baby..." Edward calls under his breath, gently pulling Louis into his arms. The Omega huffs, but he doesn’t say anything, going lax in Edward’s hold. His lips press against Louis’ forehead, and he cradles Louis to his chest. “I’m sorry."

Louis makes a sound of distraught at that, and he starts crying again. “Why do you do that?" He pulls back to ask, devastated and angry. “Why are you apologising?!"

"I made you upset." Edward replies, reaching out to wipe the fresh tears that fall down Louis’ face. “I made you cry."

Louis cries harder, his sobs alarming. “Don’t apologise!" He scolds, his body heaving. “It was my fault! Why are you the one apologising?"

"Baby..." Edward shakes his head, drawing Louis into his embrace again.

"Just shut up! Shut up!" Louis grips onto Edward’s shirt, pressing himself closer until he’s comfortable. His face buries at the Alpha’s neck, and he sniffs as his eyes squeeze out the remaining tears.

Edward strokes his hair, his other hand rubbing up and down Louis’ back. He hums softly, a quiet, rumbling sound that barely fills the air. If Louis doesn't want them to talk, fine. It's better that way.

It puts Louis to sleep. And once Edward notices, he almost wants to fall asleep right here. Because it’s been so long since he’s got Louis to himself. The only times they’re alone were filled with fighting and tensed conversations. Edward missed him.

He would love to stay here, just the two of them. But he wouldn’t want to leave Louis waking up by himself tomorrow once he leaves for work. So after savouring the moment for minutes longer, Edward gathers Louis up and carries him back to their room.

  


* * *

  


Louis stares at the screen. He’s been sitting here for hours, caught up in the movies that he chose to watch.

Honestly, Louis would rather do this in their room, but that’s too far up. Not to mention he’d feel extremely unproductive if he watches three movies in one sitting snuggled up under the duvet.

It does feel kind of boring after an ample amount of time has passed by. Not to mention that he spent those hours watching the movies all by himself. But none of his Alphas are home.

Harry is out to see his manager, and Marcel has a meeting about his new book. Louis is so proud of all of them for getting back on track with their lives. It feels like he should do that too.

He needs to work again. He can’t keep spending all hours of the day like this.

He’ll sit down and think about it. It’s highly possible that the nursery will take him back, but then again, Louis feels like he should do something else. Something more flexible.

As he continues to sit and watch the movie, two Betas enter the lounge for the usual daily cleaning before they go home. Louis only acknowledges them with a glance. They do their job quick, not wanting to disturb him for too long.

As they wipe the tables and windows, Louis changes the channel. "Hey, is there anyone going to the city?" Louis wonders to the Betas after seeing a Subway advert.

Riley, one of the Betas, shares a look with Gale, her cleaning partner. "I'm not sure. Is there anything we could get you?"

"Yeah, if it's not too much trouble, I'd like some cookies from Subway."

Riley chuckles. "Of course. We'll remember to tell someone that."

"Thanks!" He leans back into his seat, hugging a cushion to his chest as he gets immersed into his activity.

When Louis looks away from the TV again, the Betas have left. He glances at the clock and notes that it's thirty five minutes past six.

Edward would likely be home soon.

Just as he finishes that thought, the Alpha enters the lounge. Louis doesn't acknowledge him, tightening the hold he has on the cushion and changing the channel again. God, he's the definition of a couch potato.

"Hi, I'm home." Edward greets as he stops near Louis, shifting from foot to foot. His eyes are nowhere but on Louis' face. He's smiling really widely; Louis doesn't have to look to know.

When Louis doesn't even bother looking at him let alone reply, Edward clears his throat and holds something out for the Omega. "I, uh.. I got you Subway. The Betas said you wanted cookies."

Louis pauses, lowering his arm that was pointing at the TV. He puts the remote away and drops his cushion as he finally turns look at his Alpha. Edward still looks good even after a long day. Louis doesn't know how he does it, honestly. He's wary as he grabs the paper bag, but Edward encourages him with twinkles in his eyes. "Thank you." He murmurs, focusing on what he's holding rather than the way Edward is staring at him.

"You're welcome." Edward replies. "May I have a kiss?"

Louis shyly offers up his cheek, blushing when Edward pecks his skin. Both of them avoid eye contact as the Alpha leaves without another sound. The Omega pulls up the cookies and ignores the thumping of his heartbeat.

  


* * *

  


Louis never really noticed until the fourth day it happens.

It's not really something he's aware of. He's just grown really comfortable with the lounge on the second floor that it's now his go-to place whenever he wants to laze around and watch TV.

All three Alphas have started to commit to their work again, so Louis will always find himself to be alone during the day.

Harry will arrive home at 4, and he'd usually relax in their bedroom, cuddling with Louis. Then he'd go to the gym and work out until 7, and take a shower after.

Marcel works on his novel in the morning, something that he can do freely because Louis usually wakes up at 10 and he'd only demand attention after lunch. By 6, he'd join Harry in the gym.

Maybe Louis should start joining his Alphas in the gym.

Edward arrives home at half past six. And Louis only realises that because he's been sitting in the lounge for the past few days and Edward will always stop by to greet him.

"Hi." The Alpha murmurs when he sees Louis, horizontal on the couch as how he always is whenever Edward arrives. He's beaming again, and Louis wonders if he's tired at all from his day if he's this happy after those hours of working.

"Hey." Louis replies, quiet. He doesn't smile back, but he does look at Edward to acknowledge his presence.

That's the only thing they say to each other, is the thing.

At dinner, Louis is how he always is. He ignores Edward. The only time Edward matters to him is when they sleep, before Edward leaves for work, and when Edward comes back home from work.

It's another level of fucked up in their relationship, but Louis can't see it being any other way right now. He can't let Edward in yet, he doesn't know if he's ready yet.

He doesn't really know if he would be, at all.

  


* * *

  


Louis is sitting comfortably on the sofa with his legs crossed while he snacks on some crisps. He's put the telly on as usual, and he's immersed into the show he's watching. If one confronts him and asks if he's waiting for Edward to come home, Louis would slap them with the cushion and shower them with crisps.

But he keeps shaking his legs, shifting in his seat every now and then, and his eyes would glance at the clock every five minutes.

He's doing it again; looking at the time. And Louis _hates_ how his body relaxes when he sees that there's only ten more minutes left before Edward would be home.

He breathes out a small sigh, raising the volume and trying to focus. Edward would step in anytime soon, anyway.

When he looks at the time again, it's ten minutes to seven.

And Edward still isn't home.

The Omega pauses, staring at the hands on the clock.

He grabs his phone, trying to see if there are any messages from the Alpha. Sometimes when he's going to be late, he'd let Louis know even though the Omega never bothers to reply. But there's nothing. The last time Edward was online on Whatsapp was forty-five minutes ago.

Louis gnaws on his lower lip, starting to worry. He almost wants to text Edward, but on another thought, he doesn't really want to. Edward might be driving and he probably couldn't see the message, anyway. Maybe he got caught up in a meeting? Sometimes it happens.

He shouldn't worry too much.

Louis puts his phone away, clutching onto the cushion to try and channel his uneasiness.

Barely a minute later, the familiar scent fills his nose and Louis sags into the sofa in relief. All of a sudden, his vision is filled with yellow. He flinches back, startled.

He blinks, and his heart possibly melts.

"Hi, love. I'm home." Edward says softly, a light blush coating his face. He's standing by the sofa, his tender eyes staring at Louis. He looks charming in his suit, still dashing as he usually is.

But none of that holds Louis' attention. It's the bouquet of sunflowers in Edward's hand that does. It looks fresh, perfectly arranged within the wrapping papers that accentuate the yellow colour but the whole thing looks so gentle and pretty to the eyes. The Alpha slowly holds the huge bouquet towards him.

"It's for you." He murmurs. "Saw this and I can't resist. So I stopped by and bought one. It's why I'm late, sorry." He ducks his head.

Louis grows to his feet, a big lump strangely forming in his throat as he accepts it with reluctance. They look even more gorgeous up close. The lump grows even more.

"They reminded me of you, for some reason." Edward chuckles to himself as he gestures at the flowers. "They're gorgeous, something that you can just sit back and admire." He pauses, smiling fondly at him. "That's the kind of person you are to me. You make me very happy, Lou."

Louis doesn't know what's more fucked up, Edward being happy even when Louis treats him like shit, or Louis himself for treating him like shit.

"I think I keep forgetting, because I don't know if you'd want me to." Edward frowns. "But I want to tell you every day from now on. I love you." His face relaxes and his gaze softens again. "I know that things aren't exactly good between us right now, but I want you to live through every day of your life knowing how much I love you, how in love I am with you."

Tears spring in Louis' eyes, but he refuses to blink. He can't say anything, knows that if he does, he'd start crying. So he takes a step forward, and kisses Edward on the cheek.

Before Edward could say anything else, Louis steps back and quickly leaves. He doesn't look back. He just keeps walking, not even paying attention to where he's going. He manages to escape into the library, and the first thing he does is drop onto the ground, hugging the flowers close to his chest before he starts sobbing.

  


  


_Then I look in my heart_  
_There's light in the dark_  
_Still a flicker of hope that you first gave to me_  
_That I wanna keep_  
_Please don't leave.._  


  


  


* * *

  


Edward brings him some chocolates the next day. On the box is a sticky note that says "I love you". Louis smiles at him, asking Edward to sit so they could share them. None of them said anything, both of them are blushing too hard to even look at each other for more than two seconds.

Louis gets a teddy bear the next week, and he scolds Edward for ten minutes straight for wasting money on something so expensive and unnecessary. The bear is taller than Louis. Where is he even going to keep it? How did Edward bring it home in the first place?

Louis gets something almost every day. Sometimes it's more flowers, sometimes it's a card, sometimes Edward doesn't bring anything back, but Louis doesn't care at all. He doesn't fail to remind Louis every day that he loves him.

Louis falls even more in love with him every single day. But he doesn't tell Edward that yet.

  


* * *

  


Louis is surprised to wake up in Edward’s arms. Usually he’d be alone on the bed.

The Alpha is awake, and he smiles when Louis looks up at him. “Good morning.” He greets, leaning down and kissing Louis on the forehead.

Louis rubs the sleep out of his eyes. “Aren’t you working?”

”Harry and Marcel are, so I chose to stay home today.” Edward replies, taking advantage of the groggy Omega and pressing his face to Louis’ hair.

Louis yawns, leaning into him. “I miss my Mum.”

”Do you want to go and see her?” Edward pulls back to ask.

Louis nods.

Edward clears his throat. “Would you mind if I come with you?”

Louis thinks about it. “I’m going to stay the night.” He doesn't really mind, but at the same time he's thinking twice about it.

”That’s fine by me.”

”Okay.”

  


* * *

  


”Ready?” Edward asks, putting a beanie on the Omega’s head. It’s not particularly cold today, but Louis looks extra cute with it.

The Omega nods. “Yeah.”

Edward grabs their coats, then open the door and lets Louis step out first so he could lock it behind him. The car is already waiting for them, but Louis waits until Edward is done.

The Alpha is happy to open the car door for his Omega, and Louis climbs in with a tiny “thanks” under his breath. Edward tries not to stare at his arse, and he climbs in after Louis.

Louis’ eyes are droopy twenty minutes into the ride. He’s blinking repeatedly, trying not to fall asleep.

”Come here.” Edward nudges him when he notices, lifting his arm.

Louis yawns, scooting closer until he’s tucked at Edward’s side. He won’t say no to a cuddle while he sleeps.

When he wakes up, there’s still half an hour for the journey. And Louis is a little more awake when he finds out that he’s curled up on Edward’s lap. God knows how he got here.

He pulls back a little while he rubs at his eyes, surprised to see Edward staring at him. They’re so close, and Louis’ heart beats a little faster at their proximity. He can feel Edward's breath on his lips.

Out of nowhere, Edward has leant forward and kissed him. Louis doesn’t get to process that or even react before Edward jerks back. The Alpha’s eyes are wide, shocked with his own action. “I’m sorry.” He rasps.

Louis isn’t entirely aware of what he’s doing, but if he was, he’d know that his palms are cupping Edward’s jaws. By the time their lips meet again, Louis chooses not to think about it, just wraps his arms around Edward and pulls him closer as if they aren't already pressed together.

The Alpha isn’t greedy, even though this is their first kiss in months and Louis has presented him with this rare chance. His lips are slow, careful against Louis’. His hands grip at Louis’ hips, almost trembling, like it’s taking him everything to keep them there, to not make a single movement that would drive Louis away.

They don’t part for the rest of the journey.

By the time the car rolls to a stop, Louis stiffens up. He pulls back, eyes fluttering open when their lips separate. He briefly meets Edward’s eyes before he climbs off and exits the car. Edward still has half the mind to thank the driver before he follows suit. He sighs when Louis doesn’t bother waiting for him, already at the front door and ringing the bell.

"Mum's not home." Louis says when Edward catches up with him. His tone is casual. It makes Edward wonder if they did snog or if it was just his imagination. "Lottie and Fizzy are in Leeds for a music festival. So -"

An unknown female Omega opens the door.

"So." Louis continues. "Mum's hired a babysitter." He turns to Edward. "This is Edith."

"Hi, you must be Louis!" The girl chirps .

"Yes, hi Edith." Louis offers her a smile. "How are the girls so far?"

She chuckles, clasping her hands together. "Don't worry, they've been lovely."

"Good." Louis nods.

"And who's this?" Edith's voice probably has gone higher in pitch as she eyes Edward down, not that Louis is aware of it. He's too busy disappearing into the house to notice.

"That's Edward." Louis' distant voice says.

Edith smiles at the Alpha, too widely to his liking. "Oh, hi. Do come in."

Edward waits for her to move so he could step in. But she doesn't. "Uh, do you mind?"

"No, not at all." She replies, still staring at him.

He clears his throat, not a single ounce of shame within him as he shoves her to make way for him to enter. Edward feels ridiculous that he's running away from Edith as if she scares him. But he doesn't like the way she's looking at him, so he has to find Louis and make it very clear that he's mated, thank you.

Louis already has his coat off where he's seated on the couch, playing on his phone. Edward puts his own coat away, quickly snuggling up to Louis before Edith appears in the room. His Omega gives him a weird look, but he says nothing about Edward pressing up against him like a clingy child. Edward silently offers his gratitude.

"Hey, Edith?"

She moves to sit opposite them, tilting her head. "Yes, Louis?"

"Since Edward and I are here, you can go home." He says. "And don't worry about the payment."

"Oh, Mrs Tomlinson didn't tell you?" She makes a face. "My parents aren't around until next Monday. So I'm staying here, and Mrs Tomlinson doesn't pay me. She offered me a place in her home, and in return I’ll take care of the girls."

"Great." Edward whispers underneath his breath, clearly sarcastic.

Louis pinches his thigh. "Be nice." He whispers back, then focus on Edith again. "Oh. How long have you stayed here?"

"Just two nights."

There are suddenly footsteps echoing in the house, a result from the girls running down the stairs.

"Edith, can we have some biscuits?" Phoebe appears, Daisy behind her. Both of them pause upon seeing two extra people in the home, and then they’re squealing at the top of their lungs. "Edward!!"

"Oh, of course." Louis rolls his eyes. “It’s not like I’m your brother or anything.”

The Alpha chuckles when he gets armfuls of the twins. "Hello girls." He kisses each of their foreheads before hugging them properly. "Have you done your homework, yet?"

"Ew." Daisy scrunches her nose. "It's summer."

"Doesn't mean you don't do your homework.” Edward widens his eyes.

"You're no fun." She replies, wriggling out of his hold and jumping onto Louis' lap. "Hello!"

"Go away." Louis pretends to sulk.

Daisy pouts. "You're the fun brother, don't do this!"

"I'm your only brother!"

Phoebe cackles when Louis starts tickling her twin. She turns to Edward, still perched on his thigh. "How was the drive?"

"Long." Edward sighs, feigning fatigue.

"You must be tired." Edith notes, growing to her feet. "Let me make you some tea."

"Milk, no sugar please." Louis tells her. "Thank you."

"Just sugar."

Edith nods and leaves for the kitchen.

"Louis, could we have some biscuits?" Daisy asks, remembering why they came down in the first place. Now that their brother is here, the babysitter doesn't hold the judgement any longer.

"Yeah, Lou? Can we? Please?" Phoebe adds, pouting to have her brother's sympathy.

Louis shares a glance with Edward. "I don't know. What makes you think you deserve biscuits?"

The girls groan. Phoebe accentuates her pout, turning it to Edward instead.

The Alpha barks out his laughter. "There has to be something!"

"Fine, fine." Daisy glowers at them. "What if we do our Maths homework? Can we have biscuits afterwards?"

"That sounds like a fair trade." Edward shrugs.

Louis doesn't get a say before the girls are squealing again, kissing the Alpha's cheek.

"Thank you!" And then they have disappeared upstairs.

Louis offers his Alpha a tiny smile, but he quickly looks away.

Edward is about to speak up, but Edith appearing reminds him that they're not really alone. So he shuts his mouth and watches as Edith hands Louis' his mug before offering one to him as well. He frowns when her fingers brush his as she's passing it to him, but he doesn't think too much of it.

"So how old are you, exactly?" Louis asks, blowing on his tea.

Edith looks excited to answer the question. "Well, I just turned nineteen last month!" She emphasises the number, staring at Edward.

This times, Louis notices how she's looking at his Alpha, and his face twists in suspicion. "Oh."

"Mrs Tomlinson didn't really say much about you, Louis. Where are you staying now?"

Louis tells her where he lives, but she's looking at Edward as if the Alpha is the one doing the talking. Edward subtly moves to sling an arm over Louis' shoulders, pressing close to him when he notices that his Omega is uneasy.

She carries the conversation on, asking questions to Louis about a lot of things, but she's really interested to know what Edward does, where he works. Not to mention how she's only staring at Edward the whole time.

Louis finds it really rude that she's doing this when he's right _here_. Honestly, the way she's looking at Edward makes _him_ feel naked.

"So, you have triplet brothers?" She asks, very interested. "Any chance I could get to know any of them?"

"That's unfortunate." Louis cuts in, his hand resting on Edward's thigh, marking his territory. He even slides it down so his palm is curling around Edward's inner thigh. "I'm bonded with all three of them."

Edith's eyes follow his hand, but she only smirks. "Is that so?" She cups her cheek. "Lucky, aren't you?"

Louis doesn't like how sarcastic she sounds, but before he could give her a piece of his mind, he hears Daisy's voice calling for him. "Excuse me." He mutters, growing to his feet and going upstairs.

"Lou!" Daisy complains when he appears. "Mathematics sucks."

It's only after he's done helping her with the question that he realises he just left Edward and Edith alone.

Louis steps downstairs slowly, not wanting to be hasty and do anything he'd regret. By the time he's downstairs, it's mostly quiet. He doesn't know if that's alarming or reassuring. He takes a deep breath, approaching the living room. He peeks inside, and his blood drains from his face.

Edith is all over Edward, almost sitting on his lap. The Alpha has her wrists in his hands, and his face looks stricken.

"Louis doesn't have to know." Edith is saying.

"I'm not interested." Edward reaffirms, releasing her. "Now, please get off me before Louis comes back."

Edith chuckles. "Edward, please. I'm young and pretty. I could blow your mind." She boasts, making Louis cross his arms where he's standing. "Just stop by my room tonight. I promise I won't make any noise." She bites down her lower lip, her index finger trailing down Edward's chest. Louis looks at the way Edward's eyes move, how he appears to be thinking. And it makes him wince.

"I said I'm not interested."

"You're scared of him, aren't you?" She accuses, this time climbing on until she's on his lap. "You're afraid that he's going to find out."

Edward blinks at her, then laughs. "The only thing I'm afraid of is losing him."

"He's not going to find out. Trust me."

Edward grips her arm, ready to push her off. But Louis steps inside, his pace rushed and hurried. All of a sudden his fist is wrapped in the back of her shirt. Edward's eyes widen when he sees his Omega, but he knows Louis will take over this, so he takes his hand off. "Edith, maybe you should start preparing dinner." Louis suggests, trying to be kind although he's growling.

She shrugs his hold off, and throws him a smug smirk. “Why, afraid your man might give in to me if I'm with him for too long?"

And then Louis’ fingers are in her hair, and she’s screaming. He barely reacts to the sound, dragging her to the front door by her locks. She struggles to get him off, but Louis pays it no mind when she tries to push at him. He doesn’t hesitate opening the door wide. She’s still screaming when Louis throws her out, the girl shrieking when she lands face first. He slams the door close, turning the lock.

Edward hears the muffled sounds of the girl begging Louis to open the door. But his mind doesn't register that. His heart is pounding in his chest, and his hands are clutching at his own thighs. Louis looks murderous when he reappears, and Edward doesn't know whether to be scared or turned on. He does flinch, but Louis just takes a seat beside him again.

"Your tea has gone cold." The Omega says. "Do you want me to make you a new one?"

Edward gulps, shaking his head as he keeps his eyes on Louis' face. "No, it's alright." He shifts on the sofa, then clears his throat. "I'm sorry. I tried to stop her."

“I know." Louis replies, the way he blinks giving the illusion that he doesn’t care. “I heard."

Edward takes a deep breath, unsure of how he should act in this situation. He tries to be calm, but his heart sure isn't. “You just threw her out. By her hair." Well, that isn’t exactly what he wanted to say, but it’s out there now.

“Yeah." Louis confirms. So Edward wasn't dreaming then.

“That’s hot." Edward doesn’t really want to say that either, but he’s always been a bit stupid when it comes to Louis.

Louis narrows his eyes. “O...kay.." He inhales. “What do you want for dinner?"

Edward's head clears, and he raises his eyebrows. This is the most Louis has talked to him in a while without them screaming each other's heads off. “You should ask the girls." He suggests, weirded out that Louis is asking for his opinion.

Louis stares at him, as if giving him a chance to take that back and decide what to eat. But Edward catches onto that too late. “Okay." The Omega says before Edward could open his mouth. When Edward tries to reach for him, Louis has already stood up, walking out the door.

Edward grips his head, internally screaming at himself.

“Daisy, Phoebe! What do you want for dinner?" He hears Louis’ voice calling out.

It doesn't take long before the girls run down the stairs again.

“Pizza!"

“Pasta!"

“Pizza!"

“No, pasta!"

“No, pizza!"

Edward knows that Louis is most likely rolling his eyes, he can even tell which eyeroll it is. “Rock, paper, scissors.” Louis tells his sisters. “The one who wins gets to decide.”

When Louis appears in the living room again, Edward contemplates to contribute to the decision of which cuisine to choose for dinner. But whatever he’s thinking about goes out of the window when Louis heads straight for him and plops down on his lap. The word dies in his throat, and he can’t breathe.

Daisy and Phoebe come running into the room, giggling as they elbow past each other.

”I won.” Daisy claims once they stop in front of the couple.

The smile disappears from Phoebe’s face and she frowns. “No, she’s lying! She cheated!”

The two continue to bicker, talking over each other until Louis groans. “Are you two quite finished?" He snaps, silencing the young teens. “Again, in front of me. Three wins. If someone cheats, I will know."

They find that fair, so the game starts again. Louis watches their hands carefully, his own arms crossed over his chest.

Edward has frozen up beneath the Omega, not knowing where to put his hands. His palms are sweating and he’s still having an internal debate on whether or not to put them on Louis’ waist.

Daisy wins the first round, but Phoebe scores the second, and the third. Phoebe finishes it off with another win.

”Phoebe wins." Louis notes, ignoring Daisy’s frustrated complaints. “What do you want for dinner?"

“Pasta!"

Louis turns around, then his breath hitches when his face is too close to Edward. His eyes flit down, and for a moment Edward feels like the Omega is going to lean forward and kiss him. But Louis just takes a deep breath. “Um.." He stammers. “Are you okay with pasta?"

“Uh...." Edward trails off. “Yeah."

Louis nods, but he says nothing, neither does he move back. He faintly hears Phoebe screaming in victory, and Daisy grumbling about getting both pizza and pasta. Louis honestly thinks that it’d be a great idea, if only he wasn’t too caught up with staring at his Alpha.

A moment later, Phoebe nudges a phone into his shoulder, and Louis stares at the device. “Could you call them now? I’m hungry and Mum will be back soon."

Louis grabs the phone, then nods.

The girls leave, and Louis suddenly realises where he is.

He clears his throat, avoiding Edward’s eyes as he climbs off of the Alpha’s lap.

Edward faintly hears Louis’ voice in the kitchen after he’s disappeared out of the door.

  


* * *

  


When Jay comes home, she looks displeased. Louis is about to start a drama about his own mother being unhappy when he comes home, but then he sees Edith standing behind her. “Oh.” Louis claims. “She’s still here, then?”

”Louis!” Jay scolds, alarmed at his behaviour. “Where are your manners? She’s a guest!”

Louis gapes at his mother. “Mum!” He protests in disbelief. Is she seriously going to be upset even if she doesn’t know what actually happened? She’s choosing Edith’s side?! “You don’t even know what she did!”

”Alright.” Jay purses her lips. “So tell me.”

Louis crosses his arms. “What did she tell you?”

”She said that you threw her out, by her hair, for no reason!”

”Mum, you know me. That’s bullshit!”

”I had to sit out in the cold!” Edith cuts in, upset.

Louis snorts. “It’s fucking summer.”

”Louis!” Jay gasps, horrified.

”I’m not sorry, Mum. She was all over my Alpha. She should be grateful her eyes are still attached to her head.” Louis hisses, then leaves without waiting for another word from his mother.

  


* * *

  


Edward finds it extremely ridiculous that Louis refuses to sit anywhere but on his lap. It’s clear that he’s trying to establish his claim as if it isn’t obvious enough by the marks on his neck, but Edward understands why he’s doing this. It’s sad that Louis is only acknowledging him when someone else is trying for Edward, but the Alpha will take anything he can get. He’s missed his Omega.

“Louis, take a seat, for Heaven’s sake." Jay says a few minutes into the meal, pressing at her temple.

Daisy and Phoebe find it amusing that Louis chose to have Edward as his chair instead of using an actual chair. Jay disagrees with them, but Edith is just plain uncomfortable about the whole thing.

“I’m comfortable." Louis shrugs, leaning back against Edward as he toys around with the pasta using his fork. “Edward doesn’t mind." He pauses and tilts his head back a little. “Do you?"

Edward chuckles. “No place I’d rather be."

“See?" Louis shrugs again.

Daisy and Phoebe snigger, but they quickly quiet down when Jay threatens them with murder through her gaze.

Then Jay turns to the spawn of Satan, and Louis feels annoyance within his blood. “What actually happened, Edith? Why did Louis throw you out?"

“Oh, Jay." She pouts, starting her sob story. “It was horrible! I was just trying to make friends with Edward, but suddenly Louis pulled my hair and threw me out. And then he left me there until you came home."

Louis glances at his sisters to see if they’re buying this, but he’s glad to find frowns on the twins’ faces. They clearly don’t believe her.

Louis is a very possessive person, but he’s not that crazy. He won’t simply throw someone out for only trying to get to know Edward.

Jay frowns; she knows that too. “Louis did that?"

“Yes, and now my head hurts because he pulled too hard. Just because I was trying to get to know Edward better."

”Oh, please. You don’t want to know him better, you want to know his cock." Louis scoffs, annoyed. Daisy and Phoebe start cackling under their breaths, and Jay appears to be exasperated.

”That’s not true!”

” _That’s not true!_ ” Louis mimics, seething. “If you try anything with my Alpha again, I swear to God I won’t be responsible for what will happen to you.” He snarls, glaring.

”H-He was the one to suggest it first!”

Louis’ face blanks. “Edward will never do that to me.” He hisses. “Don’t you dare put the blame on my Alpha when you’re the one trying to ruin people’s happiness.”

”I was only trying to save him because he doesn’t even look happy in the first place.” Edith retorts, glaring at Louis with challenge in her eyes.

”Enough!” Jay raises her voice. “Edith, just, stay away from Edward.”

”You’re letting her stay?” Louis asks, betrayed.

Jay gives him a guilty look. “Where else would she go, Boo?”

Louis stands up, shaking his head and leaving.

”Lou!” Jay calls, ready to go after him. But Edward climbs to his feet first, placing his hand on her shoulder and gently pushing to make sure she stays in her seat.

”I got this.” He kisses her forehead before running after his Omega. He goes up to Louis’ room, fully certain that that’s where Louis would be.

He is glad to see that he’s correct, although Louis is fuming when he arrives. Edward gently grabs his arms, and Louis is panting when he glowers up at Edward. “Baby...” Edward starts.

Louis cuts him off before he could utter another word. “I’m not in the mood for this, Edward. I just, let’s just, I want to sleep.” He shakes his head, agitated in Edward’s arms.

Edward nods, touching his cheek to calm him down. “Alright, okay. Let’s go to sleep.” He agrees. “Would I be sleeping with you in here?”

Louis takes a shaky breath, lifting his head to meet Edward’s eyes. And then his hands are on Edward’s chest, pushing the Alpha back. “If you want to go and sleep with her, feel free to do it, Edward. Fuck her, do whatever. Fuck off!”

Edward’s jaws clench, and he grabs Louis by the shoulders. “I just wanted to know if you’re comfortable with me sleeping with you. If you’re not, I’d gladly sleep on the couch. That’s all I wanted to know, Louis.”

”Why?!” Louis yells at his face. “So it’d be easier for you to sneak to her room?!”

”What is wrong with you?!” Edward snaps back. “Why are you so obsessed with the idea that I would even consider wanting her?”

”Because I saw you, Edward!” Louis pushes him again, tears springing in his eyes but he wills himself not to cry. “You were thinking about it.”

”Don’t be delusional.” Edward takes a step back. “Can we stop doing this, please?”

”Now I’m delusional?! What about when you accused me of sleeping with Zayn when I was carrying YOUR child?!”

Edward’s shoulders sag, and all of a sudden his world is crumbling all over again. When he speaks, his voice has softened, sad. “Baby, I’m sorry... I’m so sorry.”

Louis’ eyes sting again, and this time he’s helpless against the tears. “I saw you.” He repeats in the middle of his sob. “You were thinking about it. You wanted her. You were thinking about it when she said I wouldn’t find out.”

Edward sighs as he approaches Louis again. He wants to ask Louis why would it matter, when Louis had been treating him like he only existed when Louis needed him, but that would only feed the bad thoughts in the Omega’s mind. “I wasn’t, okay? I was trying to come up with a way to let her down. I promise."

“You lie." Louis accuses weakly, still sobbing.

“I’m not." Edward assures him. “Please, Lou. Believe me. I love you."

The Omega wipes his tears, body still shaking. He stares at the floor, no emotions on his face after his last tear. “I want to take a shower. And then sleep."

Edward almost wants to punch the wall when Louis leaves for the bathroom. He’s getting tired of this, tired of leaving their argument hanging and never coming to a peaceful end. He doesn’t punch anything. Instead he takes a deep breath and goes downstairs. He hopes a cup of tea will calm him down.

It does help, but the warmth that pools in his chest makes it so easy for him to burn with anger again.

Edward rushes back to Louis' room, hoping he wouldn't come across anyone on the way. He doesn't think he can contain his anger. When he steps inside, Louis is already on the bed, tucked beneath the blanket and playing on his phone. He watches for a moment, wondering if Louis would talk to him. But when Louis doesn't, he heads straight for the shower.

He takes his time under the water, letting it wash away his anger and frustration. Once he's certain he's liberated of any negative feelings in his bones, Edward finally turns the water off. He doesn't take too long to dry himself and put on his clothes.

When he returns to the room, Louis' phone is on the bedside table, but the Omega isn't asleep yet. Edward hesitates, but he makes his way towards the bed. He's still unsure as he climbs onto the mattress, getting under the blanket and lying facing Louis. But Louis is facing away from him.

He clears his throat, then moves in to kiss Louis' cheek. "I love you. Please don't go to bed angry."

Louis rolls onto his back so he could look at Edward. "I thought that's how we go to sleep every night, angry at each other."

Edward pauses, hurt. "I never do that."

Louis falls silent, and he rolls back to his side, still facing away.

"Goodnight." Edward murmurs, and Louis can feel it when Edward shifts, putting a distance between them.

They manage to sleep, but only after hours of sleepless blinks.

  


* * *

  


  


_Then you rest your head upon my chest,_  
_And you feel like there ain't nothing left,_  
_I'm afraid that what we had is_ gone _._  


  


  


Louis wakes up how he always does, no matter how far they lie apart from each other the previous night, it's so easy to gravitate towards each other. He's wrapped up in Edward's arm again, and Louis has what he's wanted for so long. When all Edward did was leave, all Louis wanted was to be in his arms; and now Edward's here, and his chest is what Louis wakes up to every day, and yet he's not happy.

He sighs, snuggling closer as he lets his hand roam Edward's torso, just wanting to touch him. He wonders when this will be enough for him, why is it not enough.

A knock is suddenly heard. "Lou, breakfast is-"

"Leave." Louis orders.

Daisy chuckles at his grumble. "Alright." And then her footsteps lead her away.

Edward takes a deep breath, and Louis knows he's awake when his arm loosens around him. Louis inches closer, and it makes Edward freeze. Louis can feel Edward's eyes on his head, but he doesn't move. And after a beat too long, Edward tightens his hold again. "Why do we do this, Lou?" He wonders quietly, kissing the top of Louis' head. "Why do you do this?"

Louis shakes his head. "Let's not talk about this now."

"That's not fair to me."

"Nothing's fair in love, Edward." Louis looks up and meets his eyes. "I loved you, and you hurt me. Now I'm hurting you."

"It doesn't have to be that way." Edward argues. "Why is it that way?"

"I don't know."

"Do you even still love me?" Edward can't help but wonder, softly, devastated.

Louis is silent, and he turns his face down so that it's buried in Edward's armpit. And that, that's his favourite smell, all musky and all Edward, and Louis can't contain the emotion inside his chest. "Edward.."

"I know." Edward releases a breath as if he's exhausted from this conversation alone. "I just.."

Louis shifts, holding his body up on his elbow. He stares at Edward, and the Alpha stares right back. "Sometimes, we hurt the person we love most."

Edward's mouth twitches into a smirk. "I should know about that, shouldn’t I?"

Louis goes lax in his embrace, and when he buries his face at Edward's neck, he knows Edward can feel his tears spilling and smudging on the Alpha's skin.

  


* * *

  


Jay is folding some clothes on her bed when Louis enters the room, carefully closing the door and locking it to give him privacy with his mother. She looks up when she hears the lock turning, a smile breaking out on her face upon seeing Louis. "Hello, darling."

"Hey, Mum. Could we talk?"

"Of course." Jay pauses her chore, and she puts the shirt off to the side. "What's wrong?"

Louis moves to take a seat next to her, sighing heavily. He looks down at his hands. "Promise you won't judge me?"

"Lou, what's going on? You're scaring me."

Louis opens his mouth, and everything spills out. He tells her everything, tells her what he's been doing to Edward, what he feels. She is horrified to hear it, but she waits until he's done before she says anything.

"Louis, oh love, why did you do that?" She stares at him, eyes wide.

"I don't know, Mum. I don't know." Louis bites his lower lip, trying to make it stop trembling. "It feels good when he's angry, I want him to be angry. I want him to hurt."

Jay cups his face, distressed. "Louis, baby. You didn't just hurt him. You disrespected him as your Alpha, as your partner. I'm disappointed by your actions, Lou."

Louis nods. "I know. I'm disappointed too."

"Is he still okay with his brothers, at least?" Jay wonders.

Her son shrugs. "I don't know, I think so. Things haven't really changed between them."

Jay pulls him into a hug. "Louis.."

Her tone makes him fall apart, and Louis starts sobbing. "I'm a horrible Omega, Mum. I realised what I was doing to him, I knew, but I still did it."

"Baby, you made a mistake, just like he did." Jay soothes him, her hand running through his hair.

"But I did it on purpose! I wanted to hurt him." Louis cries harder at the horrible epiphany, his body shaking in her hold. "And the worst thing is, he's so lovely to me. He's so good to me. I don't deserve him. He deserves better."

"Louis, Louis, please." Jay grips his shoulders, forcing him to look at her. "Can't you see how much he loves you? I know you hurt him, but you need to stop dwelling on it. You already spent too long hurting him. If you let yourself get caught up with regret, you'll never have space to give yourself the chance to love him." She pauses, then stutters out. "Do you, do you still love him?"

"I do!” Louis laughs, wet and broken. “And that just makes it worse doesn't it?! I love him, but how could I say that when I kept treating him like shit? Is it love if the first thing I could think of to do whenever he looks at me is to yell at him?"

Jay's heart breaks at the devastation in Louis' tone. She doesn’t know what to say.

”I just, I just want him.” Louis cries, his shoulders heaving. “Why am I so angry?”

Jay hushes him, rocking them both back and forth in an attempt to calm him down.

”Do you think he’ll forgive me?” Louis croaks out after he’s calmed a bit.

Jay pulls back and smiles, sad that it’s come to the point where Louis has to wonder about that. “Of course he would. That man loves you, he’d grab the stars if you asked him to.”

Louis stares at her, then falls apart all over again.

  


* * *

  


Jay’s heart hurts and her eyes sting when Edward kisses her cheek and hugs her tightly. His arms loosen around her, ready to let go, but she holds on. She sniffs, her hand touching his cheek when she finally lets him go. “I’m so sorry, Edward.”

The Alpha is stunned for a moment, but he is composed enough to reply. “Me too.”

Jay can’t resist, hugging him again. He looks like he needs it. She wishes she has more time to comfort him, more space.

”I hope you’ll make each other happy again soon.”

Edward’s lips twitch, and he presses a fond kiss to her forehead. “Thank you, Jay.”

Louis lets Edward climb into the car first, following suit after he’s blown Jay a kiss.

Louis feels a bit lighter after telling his Mum, but his heart is heavy with dread and guilt.

  


* * *

  


It’s quiet during the ride home. None of them bothers to say anything. Not even the radio is on.

They can probably fit two more people with the distance between them. Edward doesn’t try to reach for him.

By the time they’re about an hour away, Edward’s phone beeps with a notification. He quickly pulls it out, thumbing at the screen to open up the message. After he finishes reading it, Louis can sense his hesitation before he turns to look at Louis.

”What?” Louis asks, can feel that Edward has got a question at the tip of his tongue.

”I forgot that the board members have invited me to join them for dinner tonight. Would you mind if I go?” Edward’s tone says it’s entirely up to him but Louis can see in his eyes that he would be happy if he gets to go.

Louis doesn’t like that Edward is asking him like this. It’s a nice change from Edward doing things as he likes without considering Louis’ feelings, before. But honestly, like Zayn said, Louis hasn’t really been the best Omega either. “Up to you."

“I don’t want to go if it upsets you." Edward tells him, subtle as he moves to scoot closer to him.

Louis wants to tell Edward that he doesn’t want him to go. In fact, he doesn’t even want to go home. He wants to have some alone time with Edward. He wants to talk things over, do it properly. He wants to apologise and he wants to forgive Edward, wants to kiss him and hug him and hold him, and just, be where he belongs, in Edward’s arms; home.

But for some reasons, he doesn’t have the guts to do it. Can’t do it. Not yet. Instead, what comes out of his mouth is, “I’m not upset. I promise.”

Edward doesn’t buy it, can probably tell something’s wrong. He stares at Louis to figure him out, but the Omega looks away. There’s no way Louis can endure such an intense gaze from such mesmerising eyes when he’s drowning within his own feelings that he keeps questioning.

The Alpha shifts even closer, and suddenly he’s kissing the side of Louis’ head. “David.” Edward calls out to the driver, scooting again to maintain their previous distance. He’s typing away on his phone. “Please drop me off at my office.”

The journey there is filled with silence.

Louis watches, his face blank when the car rolls to a stop in front of a tall building. He can’t dwell on that, because the door is opening and Edward is getting ready to climb out.

Louis isn’t aware of how tensed he is until he sees Edward pausing at the door; the Omega almost sighs with relief, hoping his Alpha has changed his mind.

Edward moves back into Louis’ space, and Louis is ready to kiss him. But Edward’s lips don’t land where he wants them to, instead he feels them on his forehead. Edward ducks down after that, burying his face at Louis’ neck and inhaling deeply as he squeezes him in a tight hug. And then he’s out and the door closes, then the car is driving away.

Louis doesn’t know when his tears started, but he’s already sobbing by the time he realises it. He questions himself as he wastes his attempts to wipe his tears. He questions Edward, he questions everything.

He cries all the way home.

  


* * *

  


  


  


_Ain't nobody hurt you like I hurt you,_  
_but ain't nobody love you like I do._

  


  


  


Harry points the remote at the TV, flipping through all the channels. Louis is seated in between his legs, popping popcorns into his mouth every now and then while Harry looks for something to watch. Marcel is on the bed beside them, reading a novel. He looks very into it, his eyebrows furrowing every now and then.

Edward had texted Harry after dinner, saying that he’ll be home late and to not wait up for him.

Louis was a little dejected when he heard Harry announce that. He was hoping he could pull Edward away when he comes home and they’ll get to talk. But with that brand new information, it seems like he’ll have to postpone it until tomorrow, at least.

Edward didn’t exactly specify what time he'd be back, but Louis has insisted to his Alphas that he doesn't want to sleep until Edward gets home.

So that's why they're watching TV to pass the time.

"Where is he?" Marcel suddenly asks out loud. When Harry and Louis look at him, he's putting his phone down. His book is still opened on his lap. "It's almost eleven."

Louis presses his lips together, trying to get rid of all bad thoughts in his head. "Try and call him."

Marcel sighs, picking his phone up again and thumbing for Edward's contact name. He presses the phone to his ear once it starts ringing. There's a delay before Edward finally answers.

Harry mutes the telly. The frown already on Marcel’s face deepens. "Are you drunk?" He asks his brother in disbelief. Louis presses closer to Harry. "Do you know what time is it? Lou is waiting for you. Where are you now?"

Edward is saying something, and then Marcel just looks livid. "Pull your shit together Edward." He snaps, then ends the call.

"Where is he?" Louis asks softly.

"He's taking a taxi." Marcel mumbles out. "Don’t know what he’s thinking."

Louis sighs, relieved that Edward didn’t drive to that dinner.

"How drunk is he?" Harry asks, voice tensed.

Marcel huffs. "He’s wasted."

Louis hugs his arms around his middle. "If you want to go to sleep first, it's alright. I'll wait for him."

"Just sleep, babe." Harry tells him. “It’s already late.”

"Yeah, let’s just sleep." Marcel grunts out in agreement, already putting the book away and getting under the covers. "Nobody wants to deal with him when he's drunk like that."

Harry sighs. "He's right. Edward isn't the most pleasant person when he's drunk."

"But who is?" Louis questions back.

Marcel grins. "Harry is. He pets people's hair and cries whenever someone doesn't accept his compliment."

Harry cackles. "I'm a very loving drunk."

"What kind of a drunk are you, then?" Louis asks Marcel, amused.

"I'm easily entertained. I laugh at the simplest things. And Harry usually laughs with me even when he doesn't know what I'm laughing at. He's louder too." Marcel blurts out, causing Louis to giggle.

Then, Louis quiets down again. "And Edward?"

Marcel falls silent too, exchanging a look with Harry. "Edward doesn't get drunk often. You can count on one hand how many times he's drank in his whole life. And there’s a reason for that." He tells Louis. "When he's drunk, he tends to be quite aggressive. Angry. Paranoid."

"He's short-tempered too." Harry continues. "He gets snappy. He'd yell at us for everything, anything. ."

"That's why he doesn't drink." Marcel's voice is really quiet all of a sudden. "I'm not sure why he's drinking tonight."

None of them says anything after that. And suddenly the mood has changed.

Harry yawns. "I'm going to sleep now."

Marcel takes that as his cue to go to sleep too. Louis lets him move until they're lying side by side, snuggling into Marcel's arms and wishing them goodnight.

Harry starts snoring soon enough, and Marcel's breath evens out. But Louis still can't sleep. It's like his body refuses to shut down until he knows Edward is safely home.

  


  


_Love me baby please_  
_'Cause I could still be the only one you need_  
_The only one close enough to feel you breathe_  


  


  


He doesn't have to wait too long. The door opens half an hour later, and Edward stumbles in. He looks dishevelled, his collar unbuttoned and his jacket missing. His sleeves have been rolled up to his elbows. He would have looked handsome if he wasn’t such a mess.

Louis slowly sits up, alerting Edward with his movement. Edward turns to him, then looks away again. "You're back." Louis murmurs, thankful Edward made it back safely.

Edward starts unbuttoning his shirt, as if he didn't hear Louis. And maybe he didn't, so Louis doesn't say anything else. The Omega wants to leave it at that, wants to lie back down and go to sleep. "Not that you care." Edward finally responds in a gruff voice, bitter.

"Of course I do." Louis replies, soft. He can't exactly pinpoint the moment he decided to yield, but he's made up his mind. He wants to let go of all the pain and the hurt, just wants his Alpha again. He gets off the bed, brushing his fringe to the side as he stands there and stares at Edward taking off his shirt. The Alpha doesn’t reply, turning around and disappearing into the closet. Louis waits for him, uncertain if this is over or not.

When Edward comes back out, he's in a trackie and a loose t-shirt. He pauses when he sees that Louis is still there, frowning. "What do you want?" He barks.

Louis flinches at that, surprised. He knows Marcel told him Edward gets like this when he's drunk, but he doesn't expect him to be screaming like this. "You don’t have to raise your voice. It’s late."

"I'll do whatever I want." Edward replies, but at least he's not yelling. "Nothing I do matters to you, anyway. I don't matter. So stop pretending."

"Don't say that. You know that’s not true."

"How would I, Lou?" Edward has never been more exasperated. "You barely acknowledged my existence, barely acknowledge me as your Alpha, let alone your lover, and now you want to say that you care?" He ends it with a scoff.

Louis' eyes burn. "I do care."

"But do you?" Edward grits back. "I get it. I hurt you. I can never take that back. You said you needed time to forgive me. But it's been two months." His voice slowly rises again. "You don't let me touch you, you don't let me kiss you! You don't even say anything to me unless you need to. I feel like I'm living with a stranger."

Louis blinks, the tears rolling down his face. His timid voice cracks on his words. "I'm sorry."

Edward continues as if Louis had said nothing. "I walk on eggshells around you, I try every day. I don't know what else you want me to do. I love you." Edward breathes out, his body shaking. "God, I do. I love you more than life. But it's like you're taking all my efforts for granted. I don't know if I can do this anymore."

"Edward, please." Louis begs.

"You don't even talk to me, Lou!" Edward snaps, harsh. "You want me to try, but are you trying? Do you even _want_ to forgive me? Cause it doesn't look like you do. I don't know where I stand with you anymore. I don't even know who I am in your life." He exhales heavily, staring at Louis with unblinking eyes. "You said you care, but _do you_?"

"I do." Louis cries.

"Do you care that I hurt because it's my fault you lost our babies? Did you even think that it wasn’t just you who lost? They were my children too. I know I can’t compare to you as a mother, but I hurt too. Do you care that I hurt whenever you kiss Harry and Marcel but never me?" Edward whispers. "You're always smiling at them, but you only smile at me when I give you flowers. You are always in their arms, but you don't let me touch you. I keep wondering if you're ever going to look at me the same way you look at them again. I keep wondering if I would ever get to hear you tell me you love me again."

Louis starts sobbing when he sees a tear rolling down Edward's cheek.

"I go to sleep every night wondering if I can ever make this right." Edward clears his throat. "Jay told me to keep fighting." He smiles sadly to himself. "But I don't know if I can make you happy anymore."

Louis buries his face in his hands when his sobs get borderline hysterical, wondering when he became such an idiot that he would let his relationship crumble like this.

Edward sighs, wiping his face. Then he heads for the door.

"Wh-Where are you going?" Louis stutters out.

Edward pauses with his hand on the door handle. He looks at Louis. "I think I'll sleep in the guest room tonight. I can’t do this. Not tonight."

"Don't go." Louis croaks out.

Edward looks down, his fingers tightening around the handle. "I'm sorry, Lou." And then he's gone.

Louis collapses onto the floor, sobbing his heart out. His thoughts are a mess, his chest hurts. His tears flow down like his eyes are a broken dam, and his body heaves while he curls up into himself.

He doesn't stop crying when Marcel picks him up and tucks him back to bed, wrapping him tightly in his arms. He isn’t even aware of it. He's crying too hard to notice it when Marcel wakes Harry up to tell him to sleep with Edward.

Louis got the talk he wanted to have with Edward, but it wasn’t exactly how he imagined it would go.

He goes to sleep, drowning in guilt, regret, and missing Edward like he never did before.

He wanted Edward to have a taste of what he felt, and it’s only fair that it goes both ways. Now, he gets to go through what Edward did, too.

  


  


_Yeah I could still be that place where you run_  
_Instead of the one that you're running from._  


  


_Love me or leave me here._

  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was initially supposed to be more than a 30k word long chapter, but I was overwhelmed when I reread it so I divided it into two. And it’s still this long. Fuck me. The next one might be short. Regardless, what do you guys think about it? Thank you for reading!
> 
> Oh! And I'm so sorry for the badly written smut????? They're so bad, forgive me. I have no excuse for that.
> 
> And I'm so sorry for another sad chapter!! I promise the next one will be a happy one!
> 
> Again, the lyrics that I included in this are from Flicker by Niall Horan, Love Me or Leave Me by Little Mix, and Happier by Ed Sheeran.
> 
> Thank you thank you thank you so much for reading!! <3 Pretty please, do leave me a kudo if you haven’t. It means a lot! And thank you if you already had! A comment would be lovely too! :p xxxx
> 
> Love, R.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry that this is late too! I know I promised I would update sooner but I had a tough time deciding where to take the story and how to take it there.
> 
> I apologise that this is very short. I'll be updating the next chapter on Saturday, probably. It was actually one long chapter, but I felt that it's better to have the break between the different parts. So, I divided it into two.
> 
> On top of that, I'm not sure whether the chapters will reach 25 or not. It’s already too long so I feel like cutting it down. Let's see what happens.
> 
> I also don't really favour the thought of making a sequel once this ends, because I don't think I could afford to commit. _But,_ if you want me to, I'll probably do like, a series of one shots as a sequel? That way, I don't really have to commit in the same way I have to for a chaptered story. What do you guys think? Let me know your thoughts! x
> 
> Thank you for your patience, and happy reading, babies! ❤️

  


  


_Love is not "if" and "because"_  
_Love is "anyway" and "even though" and "in spite of."_

_\- Unknown_

  


  


Louis rouses awake, the sunlight shining on his back pulling him out of his slumber. Oh, the sun is out. He rolls onto his back, rubbing at his eyes. The bed is empty. It's big, and empty, and cold.

He stares at the ceiling, breathing in and out, in and out. It's like trying to calm the storm before it comes, there’s nothing you can really do about it.

When he's fully awake, he sits up and scoots towards the edge of the bed. He grabs his phone to look at the time, pressing his lips together when he sees that it's barely eight in the morning. The house feels so vacant, so quiet. Something that's never bothered him as much before.

Something doesn't feel right in his chest, and he has the strongest urge to cry. He pretends he doesn't know why; it already feels exhausting to try and suppress his emotions.

He tosses the phone onto the bed, grabbing the towel and disappearing into the toilet. He stares at his face in the mirror, and he can't even last a second before he's turning away, unable to look at himself when he thinks of what he's done.

His hands are shaking when he's trying to put toothpaste onto the toothbrush, and he huffs in annoyance, tears already pricking at his eyes from frustration. Why is it not getting on the bristles properly, why is everything so wrong this morning?

Louis drops them both just before he starts heaving, and then he's stumbling back onto his bum on the cold floor. Tears pour down his face, drenching his skin in a matter of seconds. His palms are still shaking when he brings them to his face, wiping the tears away. It's useless, but he does it anyway. His sobs crack the silence, and Louis has never felt so much guilt within his being all his life.

"Edward." He cries to no one, his fingers curling against his chest.

What did he do?

"Edward." His body tenses up from how much it hurts. "Edward."

_What did he do?_

The lump keeps growing and his tears don't feel like they're going to stop any time soon, so Louis wraps his arms around himself. He tries to soothe himself, tries to calm down.

But he keeps seeing Edward's face from last night, keeps hearing his pained voice, the betrayal, the hurt. He can't erase Edward's tears from his mind, knows that he's the reason behind them.

Louis doesn't know when or how it happened, but all of a sudden he's lying on the floor, cheek pressed to the cold tiles and his arms are still hugging his middle. He doesn't even bother with his tears anymore.

When they finally start to cease, it feels like hours later.

  
  


_I don't know why I did the things I did_  
_I don't know why I said the things I said_

  


* * *

  


Louis slowly drags himself back into the room after putting on one of the triplets' jumpers and a pair of leggings. He feels like going back to sleep, just so he could forget about everything a little while longer. He can't handle this right now.

He reaches for his phone again, climbing back into bed and pulling his knees up to his chest. He stares at the screen, wondering what to say as his thumb toys with Edward's contact.

Louis inhales deeply, trying to work up the courage. He's hesitant, but eventually, he is pressing the dial button.

Louis' heartbeat doubles in speed every time it rings.

There is a pause before it ends abruptly, letting Louis know that Edward rejected the call. His heart drops.

The Omega whimpers as he tries again, desperately wishing that Edward would answer. The hope he has gets dimmer and dimmer with every ring until he has the same outcome. Louis still tries and tries and tries. It can't even register in his mind if Edward's having a meeting or anything, he's desperate and he needs to talk to Edward now.

He finally gets tired, exhausted from crying, from his negative reactions every time Edward ends the call, from everything.

_I'm sorry. Please pick up your phone._

He closes his eyes, holding the phone tightly while he waits. There's nothing he wouldn’t do for anything, just, something from his Alpha. He just needs to know that he'll get the chance to talk to him.

But nothing comes.

  


* * *

  


"Lou.." Marcel sighs, wrapping him up in his embrace. Louis had stayed in bed all day, refusing to eat, refusing to move. He won't even smile, barely spoke. He holds on to his Alphas' touches and kisses, but it can't get rid of the horrible feeling that’s haunting him. Marcel is getting worried. "It'll be fine. He'll come home tonight, and you can talk to him then. Just please, have something to eat. Don’t be like this."

The Omega shakes his head. "He won't even text me back.." He croaks out, pointing at his phone. "I fucked everything up, Marcel."

Harry stares at him from across the bed, not knowing what to say. He looks defeated, lost.

They can't tell him that he didn't fuck things up, because they'd be lying. But at the same time, they don't want him to lose hope. It's the only thing keeping them together at this point.

"Baby..." Harry finally speaks, scooting closer to the two of them.

"He was right there. I just had to kiss him and forgive him, but I didn't." Louis starts sobbing again. "I'm so stupid, Harry. I'm stupid."

Marcel and Harry sigh, sharing a concerned look.

  


_Eyes can't shine_  
_Unless there's something burning bright behind_  
_Since you went away, there's nothing left in mine_  


  


* * *

  


Louis agrees to get out of bed and have dinner. He's trying at least. Hopefully, he can welcome Edward home with a kiss and a hug, and it'll make everything better.

His phone vibrates while he's walking along the hall, heading to the dining room. The soft echoes of his footsteps halt right when he does, standing unmoving in the middle of the hallway as he brings the phone up to see the notification.

His heartbeat stutters and he almost drops the device. After he reads the message that just came in, his heart tore itself out of his chest.

**Edward: Lou, I won’t be joining you for dinner this evening. Be back soon. Don’t wait up for me. I love you. I’m sorry.**

Louis’ knees give out underneath him, his trembling hand rushing to dial his Alpha. He’s already hysterical as he waits for Edward to answer the call, hoping he would.

But he doesn’t.

“Please pick up.” Louis begs to his phone, calling him again.

By the third time it goes to voicemail, Louis could only press the phone to his ear and sobs. “Edward, please.” He pleads, silently praying Edward would listen to the voicemail later on. “Baby p-please, come home. I miss you. I love you. I’m, oh God, Edward, I'm so sorry. Please, just come home. Please..”

Marcel and Harry find him not long after, still stuttering pleas and apologies into the phone where he’s slumped against the wall.

  


_If I could turn back time_  
_I'd take back those words that hurt you and you'd stay_  


  


  


* * *

  


Louis paces around in the room, occasionally pausing to look at the door in hopes that Edward would walk in and he’ll get the chance to apologise. He's been doing that for the past hour, and there's still no sign of the Alpha.

Marcel shuts his book and looks at Louis. “He’s not coming home tonight, Lou. Come to bed, please.”

Louis pauses, glancing at the door with longing before he does as told, climbing on the bed and diving into Marcel’s waiting arms. “When will he come home?” He asks, voice already breaking.

Marcel kisses the top of his head. “Usually after three days. I promise.”

Louis still lies awake three hours later, unable to sleep a blink. He wonders where Edward went, if he’s sad, if he’s sleeping, if he's hurt. He misses Edward a lot.

Is Edward thinking about Louis as much as Louis thinks about him?

Why would Edward think of him? He hurt Edward.

Louis doesn't make a sound, but his tears refuse to give, running as they like down his flushed cheeks. His own sniffles lull him to sleep.

  


* * *

  


When Louis startles awake, Marcel and Harry are still in bed, arms slung over his body. He relaxes into the mattress, not wanting to recall whatever bad dream he had that woke him up. He glances at the window, and the sky is already bright. Louis is careful as he moves his Alphas' arms off of him before he climbs out of bed.

He doesn't have a clue when Edward would be coming back, and neither do Harry and Marcel. He knows that Marcel told him Edward would only be gone for three days, no matter how angry or frustrated he is. And yet something inside him doesn't agree. It doesn't feel like Edward is going to walk past the door anytime soon, and Louis is internally freaking out.

He makes his way to the bathroom, washing his face and brushing his teeth before he takes a long shower. By the time he gets out, Marcel and Harry are still in deep sleep.

The bed looks ginormous when it's only filled with two people. Hell, even when all four of them were there, there would still be room for them to roll over. Now that there's one less person, Louis feels like they're missing a puzzle piece and nothing feels right.

He can't do this. He can't sit here and bet on his relationship waiting for his Alpha to come back before he'd try to fix things again. No, he's better than that.

Instead of putting his usual, daily wear, he grabs a proper button up and a pair of slacks. He mutters a silent thank you to whoever is listening that his hair cooperates with him when he's styling it, so it doesn't take long before he's ready to go. Where, he has no idea.

He grabs a duffel bag and tries not to think too much about it as he starts filling it up with clothes and toiletries. It's like he's moving on autopilot when he grabs his stash of money and his passport, not knowing if or why he would even need those, but he wants to be prepared.

His Alphas haven’t twitched in their sleep, and Louis stares at them with his bag resting beside him on the floor. He considers kissing them, because he doesn't know how long it would take him, but he doesn't want to risk waking them up. They might stop him, or want to come with him. But Louis wants to do this alone, has to.

It only occurs to him that he doesn't know where Edward’s office is once he's past the gate. He curses to himself, then turns the corner.

The car isn't even parked properly when he reaches Niall's home, but he doesn't care. He hops out and starts screaming for Zayn, shaking the gate like a madman.

"What the fuck?" Zayn comes out with a confused look on his face. He's probably a bit scared too to see Louis screaming like this, but it doesn't show as the gate rolls open.

"I need to know where Edward's office is!" Louis shouts, running inside.

Zayn looks at him in disbelief. "You couldn't have just called?!"

Louis falls silent. Right. "Just tell me where it is!" He urges.

The Alpha couldn't help rolling his eyes. "I'll send you the location. Go get him." Zayn prompts, grabbing his arm and turning him around before pushing him out.

Louis digs his heels into the ground, halting them before Zayn could throw him out. "You know where he is."

"I don't. I just know that he left."

"I fucked up, Zayn."

"So did he. It's not too late to make things right." Zayn tells him. "Take care, yeah?"

Louis pecks his cheek after hugging him tight. "Thank you so much, Zayn."

  


* * *

  


_Now I'm searching every lonely place_  
_Every corner calling out your name_  
_Trying to find you but I just don't know_  


  
  


Louis looks back at the message Zayn sent him almost half an hour ago. It’s probably the tenth time, and yet Louis can’t stop looking at it. It’s not like he’s trying to remember the information or anything, he’s just nervous.

**Zayn: Here’s the location. Tell them your name and request to be escorted. If he’s not in his office, his assistant should know where he is. Good luck.**

He’s been standing at the entrance for five minutes now, uncertain.

He reads the message one last time, then takes a deep breath and tucks the device away. Louis straightens his shirt, then eyes the reception counter. There are three women behind it, ready to tend to any visitor who requires their help.

He steps in, hit with an air-conditioned breeze that takes away a bit of his nerves with it. Louis heads straight to the reception, attempting to exude confidence in his appearance, but he’s pretty certain that he looks like a lost kitten.

“Good morning." One of the receptionists greets him with a smile the moment she notices him. “How may I help you?"

Louis clears his throat, hoping what comes out on his face is a smile instead of a grimace. “Hi, good morning." He responds. “I’m here to see Edward Styles. I was told that I could request for an escort up?"

“Of course, Sir." She nods, turning to her computer before addressing him again. “Do you have an appointment?"

Okay, shit. Zayn didn't say anything about that, so Louis shakes his head. “Uh, I’m afraid not."

Her smile disappears, and she gives him an apologetic look. “I'm sorry, Sir. Mr Styles strictly requests that no walk-in meeting is allowed. His schedule is really packed."

Louis‘ heart sinks, his brain working to come up with a solution. He has none. “I see." He replies when he realises that she’s still staring at him.

“May I have your name? I’ll inform him that you dropped by."

“Tomlinson. Louis Tomlinson. Thank you." He smiles, grateful for her help although it doesn’t bring him any closer to Edward.

The girl starts coughing, and she holds a hand to her chest as she looks up at him. “Mr Tomlinson?" She gasps, almost in disbelief.

“Yeah..." Louis trails off, concerned if she’s alright. “That’s me."

She clears her throat, recollecting herself before she stands up, her smile returning. “I apologise, Sir. I wasn’t aware of who you are. Please, allow me to show you the way."

Louis stares at her, dumbfounded. “I’m.. what?"

She chuckles at his reaction. “Mr Styles has your name in his special list. You’re free to come by anytime you like."

“Oh..." Louis blinks.

“Should we?" She exits the counter, starting to head towards the lift.

Louis walks quietly behind her, unsure of what to do with his newfound information.

They don't have to wait too long for the lift, and Louis steps in after her. She scans a card that he didn't notice she’s holding, then presses the button to the top floor.

“I’m sorry for the delay. We were only given a name." She explains as the lift starts to ascend.

“It’s alright. I didn’t know there’s such a thing."

“Yes, he wants to make it easier for his close ones to have access."

“Right. What’s your name again?" Louis wonders, not recalling if she’s told him.

“It’s Rina."

“Nice to meet you, Rina." Then he voices the question he’s been asking himself ever since he left the house. “He’s here, right?"

She purses her lips, and Louis worries about her answer. “We didn’t really notice. Sometimes Mr Styles doesn’t stop by, he always has meetings and discussions to attend, so I can't say for sure."

That means that Edward's presence is not guaranteed.

“Here we are." The lift slows to a stop, and the door opens. “Just go straight and take your second left. Mr Styles’ office will be at the end of the hall."

“Thank you, Rina." Louis says as he steps off, then departs with a smile.

It’s fairly easy to find the office, and Louis can see his Alpha’s name engraved on the gold plate plastered on the door. 

_Edward Styles, Chief Executive Officer._

He takes a deep breath, his heart somehow telling him that Edward isn’t here. He can’t feel him anywhere nearby. He reaches for the door handle anyway.

Edward’s scent hits him hard, and for a moment Louis is glad that he’s wrong. But when he steps inside, no gorgeous Alpha with green eyes is waiting for him.

His heart shrinks, and Louis’ knees threaten to give up on him. He walks in anyway, wants to bask in Edward's scent.

It’s a big office, spacious. The windows are huge, and Louis can see the city of London laid out hundreds of metres below.

There are a few sofas and a coffee table, a small fridge pushed against the wall nearby. Edward’s desk sits near the corner of the opposite side of the office, strong and sturdy and proper expensive. There are two shelves pressed together along the wall, holding files and books.

He steps further inside, walking up to the desk. Three frames are the only decorations on it other than Edward's nameplate and a stationery holder. One of the frames holds a picture of the triplets, smiling at the camera with their arms around each other. It makes Louis smile too.

The next one is Edward and Anne; she’s laughing while he’s grinning from ear to ear as he stares at her in adoration. Louis thinks it’s sweet.

And then..

And then, there’s a photo of Louis.

It’s not one of Louis’ best photos. His hair is all messy and he’s wrapped with the duvet, clearly just woken up, but he’s smiling and he looks so in love. Louis cannot recall when the photo was taken, or who took it, but he imagines Edward staring at it whenever he misses Louis, and his heart breaks.

“I miss you.” He whispers as tears prick at his eyes, his fingers tracing Edward’s smiling face on his photo with his brothers.

  


_Where do broken hearts go?_

  


Louis tells himself not to be too disappointed. After all, Rina did say that Edward always has a lot of meetings to attend to. He should work on that.

Louis makes his way to the door again, opening it but he’s hesitant to cross the threshold, not wanting to part with Edward’s scent yet. But he tells himself that he’ll get the real deal if he manages to find out where his Alpha is.

As he steps out and let the door shut behind him, Louis recalls that Zayn had said something about an assistant. He looks around and checks the door nearest to Edward’s office. Louis squints to see the words on the sign.

_Sarah Jones, Executive Assistant._

He approaches the office, peeking inside and knocking on the open door. A brunette sits at the desk, typing away on her computer. She doesn’t seem to hear him, so he knocks again, louder this time. Her fingers halt on the keyboard.

She turns to him, and her smile makes her look friendly. “Yes?”

“Hi.” Louis doesn’t enter, content to stay where he’s standing. “Did Mr Styles come in today?”

She blinks, then makes a disappointed sound at herself. “Oh God, I’m so sorry. Where are my manners?” She clears her throat and grows to her feet, ready to welcome him as she steps away from her desk. “Do come in. It’s a bit of a mess in here.” She gestures towards the chairs in front of her desk.

Louis hesitates, not doing anything but stare at her. Eventually, he steps inside.

“I’m Sarah." She says, holding a hand out. “And you are?" The question is asked upon a brief handshake.

“I’m Louis." He tells her, quiet. “I’m here to see Edward. Do you know where he is?”

Sarah retracts her hand, recognition smoothing out her features. “Oh.” There’s also something else in her expression, though Louis can’t exactly put a finger on what it is.

“Yeah." Louis squirms under her stare. “Did he come in?"

“Take a seat, Mr Tomlinson." She gestures again to the chairs, then proceeds to sink on her seat again.

Louis has no choice but to obey. “Um, please call me Louis.” He mutters.

She smiles in response, warm. Once both of them are settled down, she leans forward with her hands clasped on the table. “Mr Styles didn’t come in today.”

Louis shuts his eyes, his instinct was right. When he opens them again, Sarah is looking at him with concern. Louis clears his throat, trying not to give up although his heart is already so heavy in his chest. “Do you know where he is?"

She looks down for a moment, then meets his eyes again. “I’m sorry, Louis. I’m afraid I can’t tell you. Mr Styles had asked me not to disclose any information regarding his whereabouts to anyone." Sarah obviously regrets that she couldn’t.

A lump grows in his throat. “Including me?" He breathes out.

Sarah doesn’t answer right away. She has to take a sharp inhale before she shakes her head, dreading what she has to say. “Especially you."

Louis’ eyes sting, and he’s grateful that Sarah knows to act as if his eyes aren’t brimming with tears, even when his voice cracks. “He’s not in the country, is he?"

Another shake of her head.

Louis clasps his hands to his face, trying not to break down again. A part of him has been expecting that, but it’s not easy having it confirmed to him out loud. When he looks at her again, his tears have rolled down his cheeks. “Please." He begs in a whisper. “I need to see him."

“Louis...." She trails off. “He made it clear that no one can know.”

“I need to see him." He repeats, distressed. “Please, I can’t lose him.”

“I’m afraid I can’t help you." Sarah gives him a sad look, reaching out and patting his hand. “I want to. But he won’t be happy with me, and I can’t risk that. I hope you understand.”

Louis wants to nod, wants to tell her that he understands, but she’s the only one who can help him now. Not even Harry nor Marcel knows where Edward is. “Sarah, I need you to help me, just this once. I know this is a personal matter, but if you don’t help me do this, I’m going to lose my Alpha.”

Sarah frowns as she stares at him, holding her breath. Louis can see that she’s thinking about it in her head, and he hopes she would agree to help him. He’s desperate, and he’d do anything.

“Please.”

  


_Don't know how I'm still breathing_  
_I got this hole up in my heart, baby._

  


“Alright. I’ll help you.” She finally gives in, letting out a huff and leaning back in her seat. “If he’s not happy, I would be in deep trouble.”

Louis smiles through his tears, reaching out to grab her hands. “Thank you. I promise you won’t regret it."

Sarah squeezes his hand, then releases him to look at her computer. She clicks at a few things, then turns back to him. “Mr Styles landed in Fiji six hours ago."

He’s ready to pass out. “ _Fiji_?" Louis echoes in shock, his eyes wide open and his jaws falling slack.

Sarah nods. “He was distraught. Said that he could use some place far away."

Louis is unable to speak, unable to think. “I’m..."

Sarah falls quiet too, letting him soak it up. And then she shifts, and she instantly has Louis’ attention again. She’s reluctant to open her mouth, but the words make their way out anyway. “Are you going to go and see him?"

The Omega doesn’t even have to think twice about it. “Yes." He pauses. “Will you help me?"

Sarah shrugs. “Sure."

“Would you help me get a flight to Fiji?"

“On it."

  


* * *

  


When Louis looks back at his phone, it’s already eleven in the morning. He has three missed calls from Marcel, and five from Harry, along with multiple messages asking him where he is and if he’s okay.

He decides to call Marcel, knows that he would be more rational, calmer.

“Lou.” Marcel sounds relieved, letting out a heavy breath. “Where are you?”

“Please don’t be mad at me.” Louis murmurs. When Marcel doesn’t say anything else, he continues. “I’m going after Edward.”

Silence fills their conversation, then Marcel stutters out. “Yo-You know where he is?”

“Yes.” Louis whispers. “I can’t... I can’t wait for him to come back. I can’t wait that long. If I do, I might lose him, Marcel.”

Marcel sighs, dejected. “I understand.” He huffs. “I thought I was the only one who felt that way.”

“I’m sorry.” Louis’ voice breaks at the last syllable. “I never meant for this to happen.”

“I know, baby.” Marcel assures him. “Do you need any of us to go with you?”

“No. I.. I need to do this, alone.”

“Okay.”

“Sarah is helping me with everything.”

That takes Marcel by surprise. "Sarah?”

Louis chuckles. “Yeah. She’s being a big help, ought to give her a raise or something.”

He can hear the grin when Marcel speaks. “I reckon.”

“Louis?” Sarah appears at the door, but whatever she wants to say dies when she sees him on the phone.

Louis looks at her, nodding. “I have to go, Marcel. I’ll call you later.”

“Alright. Take care, darling. I love you.”

“I love you too.” Louis says, then cuts off the call and shoves his phone back into his pocket. He turns to Sarah and grows to his feet, slinging his bag over his shoulder. “Sorry about that.”

“It’s fine.” Sarah gives him a smile. “Your ride is here, are you ready?”

Louis gulps, shrugging. “I suppose.”

“Good, let’s go.” She steps to the side, allowing him to walk off first. Once he does, she follows suit and walks by his side. “They’ll take you straight to the airport. You’ve got everything, right?”

“Yeah.”

Sarah has been a proper angel, helping him settle everything. She told him to leave his car, worried about him driving in his condition. So she arranged him a ride to the airport.

Louis is uncertain about everything, if he’s honest. But come whatever, he would still go and get his Alpha home. Unless...

Unless Edward doesn’t want to. And if that's the case, Louis probably would die from heartache. He could never live with himself if he was the one to tear the brothers apart and take away what they had with each other long before he even stepped into the picture. Not to mention how painful it'd be to accept that Edward doesn't want him anymore.

“Don’t worry, you’ll be fine.” She says when she sees his face. They’re heading to the lift, walking through the quiet, brightly lit hallways.

He tries to give her a smile, but fails.

She presses the button to go down when they reach the lift, and it arrives only a minute later. Louis lets her step in first.

“You know..” She clears her throat when the lift starts to move. “I’ve heard so much about you.”

Louis raises an eyebrow, the corner of his mouth twitching. “Really?”

“He’s always talking about you.” Sarah chuckles at the thought. “There was a point where I thought I was seriously going to hate someone I’ve never met. I was so tired of hearing your name!”

When Sarah laughs, Louis joins her. But his heart aches for his Alpha.

“It’s always, ‘Sarah, do you reckon Louis would kill me if I bought him a car?’ or ‘Sarah, is it irresponsible if I cancel all meetings for today and go home? I miss Louis.’” She makes a frustrated groan that amuses Louis. “I was going bonkers.”

“A cheesy twat, isn’t he?” Louis replies, grinning.

“Absolutely insufferable! He could never stop talking about you!” Sarah laughs again. “He kept complaining whenever the day is going slow. Always wants to leave early, always wants to go back to you.“

Louis’ smile widens, but his eyes water. “I broke his heart, didn’t I?”

Sarah falls quiet, and she looks down and away from him. “I don’t really know what happened. But he did look a mess when he came in before he left for Fiji.” She murmurs. After taking a breath, she turns back to him and offers a small smile. “I’m sorry.”

“He was trying so hard.” Louis croaks out, shutting his eyes when he feels his throat closing in on him. “And I couldn’t even appreciate that.” He takes a deep breath, and starts crying softly. “And now, I probably won’t get to fix this.” He can’t even bring himself to feel embarrassed, regret overpowering him.

“Hey, don’t say that.” Sarah lifts a hand and places it on his shoulder. “You’re trying now, don’t give up yet.” She pulls him gently into a comforting hug. 

The lift slows to a stop and the doors slide open. She pats his back as they part, and Louis wipes his tears with an attempt at a small smile.

“Thank you, Sarah.”

They walk out together, and by the time they get to the front entrance, there is a black Sedan waiting for him. The driver is standing by the car, and he opens the back door when he sees them approaching. Sarah leads him out, but she stops them once they get to the car.

“It’s going to be a long flight. Get some rest, and don’t think too much about it.” She says, clasping a hand on his shoulder. “I’ve emailed you everything you need to know.”

Louis nods, trying to retain what she just said. “Thank you so much. I don’t know how I could ever pay you back.”

"A raise would be good.” She winks. ”I’m kidding. Just have a safe flight. Good luck, Louis.” With a beam, she pushes him into the car and closes the door.

Louis rolls down the window while the driver climbs in. “Bye.” He waves, appreciating her smile as she watches the car drive away.

  


* * *

  


Louis sits up on the bed, still groggy from his little nap. Well, if he could still call it that. A six-hours-long nap isn’t really a nap, is it?

He looks out the window, then sighs. It’s been ten hours into the flight, and he still has more hours to bear before he’d even be in the same country as his Alpha.

When Louis arrived at the airport, his jaws dropped when the driver drove him straight to the heavy jet waiting for him instead of dropping him off at the terminal. The pilots greeted him as if he was an old friend, and they even helped carry his bag.

He was joined by two cabin crews and a chef. Louis only got over his shock an hour into the flight.

He never knew that there could be a bedroom on a plane. Yet here he was, sitting on the bed while he’s flying to go and see his Alpha.

He’s had some food a few hours before he had his kip, but he’s pretty certain that he’d get hungry again soon.

After their departure, Louis had asked one of the cabin crews about their journey. She told him that they’re going to make a fuel stop in Hong Kong before they reach Fiji. The total duration of their flight would take 21 hours altogether.

Louis had felt fine when she told him that. But now, staring at the clouds and thinking about how he has to endure several more hours of it without any sort of real entertainment and company, Louis is so going to throw his bag at Edward the moment he sees the Alpha.

He considers getting up and do something like watch a movie or two. But he’s moping too much to do that alone.

Louis groans to himself, pulls the duvet up to his neck and goes back to sleep.

  


* * *

  


Louis has never felt more bored and more alone in his life. All of a sudden, he regrets not bringing his Alphas along, the moral support would’ve been nice. But Louis knows that he needs to do this by himself. He and Edward deserve their privacy if they are to fix this.

He’s slept, ate, and stared out the windows long enough to last him a lifetime, and there are still hours before they’d arrive.

When the cabin crew finally announces to him that they’re going to land soon, Louis is ready to start crying because he’d finally be liberated from the boredom.

He only shrieks happily for a second before he’s glued to his seat, swallowed by silence. His eyes are unblinking, hands clasped on his lap and he doesn’t look like he’s even breathing.

Hannah, one of the crews, stares at him, a bit weirded out by his sudden silence. He was ready to jump off the plane in excitement minutes before. She is wary, but eventually makes her way towards the sofa he’s on. “Louis?” She calls, soft. “Are you alright?”

Louis looks up, as white as a sheet of paper. “Yeah.” He rasps, nodding. “Yeah, I’m fine. Thanks.”

“Are you sure?” She stares at him with concern. “Could I get you anything?”

“I’m fine.” Louis repeats, more to himself. “I’m just nervous to see him again.”

Hannah smiles. “I’m sure he’d be ecstatic to see you.”

The corner of his mouth twitches. “Well, I sure hope so.”

  


* * *

  


He’s hit with warmth and brightness of the sunlight the moment he steps off the plane. He’s not even focused when he turns around to thank the pilots and the crews again. He’s had it at the back of his mind to enquire about his return flight, but everything goes missing the moment he gets sun-kissed. All Louis can think of is how sunny Fiji is and nothing else but EdwardEdwardEdward.

There’s a car waiting for him, and the driver greets him at the bottom of the stairs. He offers to carry Louis’ bag, then Louis is escorted to the car.

The driver tells him that their journey won’t take long, but Louis’ soul isn’t even present anymore. It’s wherever Edward is.

All of a sudden, he allows regret and doubts to find space in his mind, wondering if Edward would even want him to be here. What if Edward yells at him the moment he sees Louis’ face? What if he kicks Louis out?

Louis shakes his head to himself. It’s inevitable to have these kinds of thoughts. But he will try his hardest. If Edward doesn’t want him here, Louis deserves it. He doesn’t know where it’d put them, but he doesn’t want to think about it unless it comes to that.

It’s harder for him that he doesn’t know when they’ll arrive, so it just makes him more and more anxious whenever the car slows down. His heart doubles in speed with every turn that they take, and they’re still yet to arrive.

Finally, the car slows to a stop and the driver climbs out of his seat to open Louis’ door.

The Omega almost starts hyperventilating, his knuckles turning white with how hard he’s clenching his hands into fists. Louis looks up at the driver when the outside heat slowly seeps into the back seat, and he takes a deep breath before grabbing his bag and stepping out.

His knees are wobbly, and Louis already feels his heart failing on him.

He can feel Edward. He knows Edward is here.

In front of him stands a small cottage. From what he can see, the lawn is huge and flowers and plants of all sorts surround the compound as a natural gate. It’s inconspicuous, but still more than average. Still a huge distinction from their oversized home back in England.

He hears the door close behind him, and only has half the mind to thank the driver.

He doesn’t hear the car drive away, but all of a sudden he’s left to stand there alone.

The breeze is lovely, and Louis can hear the sound of the sea from where he’s standing. He looks around and notes that the nearest house is at least a few hundred metres away. It’s probably a private neighbourhood.

He grips his bag, and the earth makes a soft, crunching noise beneath his shoes as he starts his walk towards the cottage.

It doesn’t feel right when he’s about to knock, his knuckles hanging in the air where they’re inches from the door.

He takes a deep breath, then moves back a couple of steps.

A sound surprises him, and Louis freezes. He waits, wondering if it’s just his imagination.

But then he hears it again.

Louis clutches his bag tighter, looking apprehensively around him. The main road is silent, no car passing by.

Louis takes a minute to gather his courage, then finally tiptoes his way along the lawn.

His heart jumps in his chest the moment he finds the source.

He sees Edward standing at the back of the house where a gazebo has been built in the corner, a white, iron table set arranged neatly beneath. The Alpha is stacking up some boxes, producing thuds that Louis heard.

He gasps with the sudden realisation that Edward is right there, standing in front of him. His Alpha is _there_.

The sound is quiet enough, but Edward’s attentive ears pick it up instantly, and all of a sudden Louis gets all of the attention from the pair of intense green eyes he’s missed.

His blood starts racing, and Louis has troubles breathing.

  


  


_I'm knocking on your heart,_  
_Tell me I'm the one and I've always been,_  
_'Cause I don't wanna wonder if we'll ever meet again,_  
_I'm knocking on your heart,_  
_Could you let me in?_  


  


  


It’s been two days. Only two days that they haven’t seen each other, but Louis knows that it’s probably as overwhelming for Edward as much as it is overwhelming for him.

Why do they never seem to be able to have good partings before distance separates them?

Edward stares at him in shock, and yet he looks at Louis as if he can see right through him. For a moment, Louis wonders if he’s dreaming, if he’s still back home, still asleep, and this is all just in his head. He wonders if he’d wake up and find Edward still gone, one less person in bed, and heart still empty.

The Alpha shakes his head to himself, a tiny smirk teasing his lips before he clutches his temple, then turns away.

“Edward?" Louis breathes out in desperation, ready to beg. He would kneel, he would do anything.

The Alpha winces, then he turns back around, his eyes widening. Shock overwhelms his expression, as if he’s seeing Louis all over again.

But Louis has already dropped his bag, running across the short metres between them with tears gathered in his eyes.

Edward is still stunned, but not enough to let Louis fall when the Omega jumps onto him. He slams so hard against the Alpha that Edward staggers back as thick thighs and strong legs secure around his waist; Louis’ hands are in his hair before their lips smash together.

Louis pulls back and gasps, but he quickly claims Edward’s lips again, kissing him so intensely that the Alpha loses his breath. His palms grip Louis’ hips, and he pulls Louis closer, dragging his hands up until his nails are clawing at the Omega’s back.

Louis moves his lips passionately against his Alpha’s, angry, frustrated. His fingers tug at the Alpha’s locks, and Edward groans into his mouth, giving Louis the chance to slip his tongue past Edward’s lips. He moans at the first brush of their tongues, tilting his head so that their mouths fit better.

Edward holds him tightly, until it almost hurts, and yet Louis still pushes against him, as if they’re not close enough.

The Alpha manages just fine keeping up with Louis’ intense kiss, but when the Omega calms down, he follows the flow and let their kiss turns into gentle presses of mouths and loving caresses of fingertips on each other’s body.

Louis pants slightly when they part, his eyes clenched shut as he loosens the grip he has on Edward’s torso. His eyes open the moment his feet touch the ground, and he finds Edward already looking at him.

“You’re really here.." Edward whispers, his fingers cradling Louis’ jaw.

Anger fills the Omega’s eyes, and before Edward could ask why, Louis has both palms pressed to his chest, pushing him until he stumbles back.

“How dare you." Louis growls.

“Wha-“

“How could you leave again? Haven’t you done enough leaving? Is that all you ever do? Leave me?" Louis asks, exasperated.

Edward stares at him, lost for words. Then he sighs. “I’m sorry, baby."

Louis takes a step closer just so he could push Edward back again. “Stop doing that. Stop apologising! Stop it!"

“Louis...”

“Stop acting like it’s your fault when it’s mine!" Louis shouts, his hands trembling. “Stop apologising, Edward! For fuck’s sake!”

“Louis, please.”

“You kept saying sorry, even when it’s my fault, even when I’m wrong. What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Edward doesn’t reply, staring at Louis like he’s not even trying to work out a response. He’s just standing there, taking it, absorbing whatever Louis is yelling at him.

“Why would you do that?" Louis takes a deep breath, trying to hold himself together. But it all goes to waste, his emotions getting the best of him. His tears make their way through, and when he speaks up again, his cheeks are already wet, and his speech is flawed by his sobs. “Wh-Why would you let m-me hurt you? Why would y-you let me make you believe that, that whatever I felt for you, wasn-wasn’t love?"

“Baby..."

“Why-“ Louis is cut off by himself, unable to continue without breaking down. He spends a few seconds crying into his hands before he could recollect himself to speak. His red eyes meet Edward’s, and Louis is still confused and angry. “Why would you take it? I treated you like shit!"

Edward watches him. “You let me hurt you."

“Doesn’t mean you do the same thing!"

“I deserved it, Lou."

“That’s bullshit, and you know that!” Louis protests. “You didn’t deserve that. Nobody deserves that.”

Louis falls quiet, slowly walking over to his Alpha. He stands in front of Edward, reaching down to grab one of Edward’s hands. He brings it up to his face, kissing his Alpha’s palm, letting his lips linger. His eyes fall shut, and more tears escape. Edward’s palm feels warm when he presses it to his cheek, holding onto Edward’s wrist.

“I’m sorry." Louis breathes out, looking up at Edward as he tries to hold back his tears. “Please don’t ever leave me again. Please, I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” He shuffles close until he’s pressed to Edward’s chest. “I know I wasn’t the best Omega, but I could be better. I was wrong. Plea-“

  


_I just wanna scream out 'til my voice breaks_  
_Even if the tears fall and my heart hates me_

  


Edward brings his other hand up, properly cupping the Omega’s cheeks when Louis gets lost in his bawls again. He smiles, slightly amused as much as he’s fond. “Baby, take a deep breath.” He murmurs, watching Louis does as he’s told.

It doesn’t work, and Louis buries his face into Edward’s shoulders and sobs his heart out. “You didn’t deserve it." He tightens his arms around Edward. “I forgive you. And I’m, I’m sorry that I was blinded by revenge, that I, I abandoned you when you needed me.”

Edward presses his face into Louis’ neck. “And I forgive you."

“I don’t deserve that.”

“I forgive you.” Edward repeats, trying to reaffirm himself.

The Omega nods, and he understands. He doesn’t deserve that forgiveness yet, but he’ll take it. He can’t be apart from Edward any longer, he can’t do it.

Edward smiles when he sees Louis’ flushed face, his hands cupping the Omega’s cheeks. “I still can’t believe you’re here."

“I’m here." Louis turns his head to kiss Edward’s palm again, a small, sad smile on his lips. It’s not enough, he wants to grovel, wants to kiss the Alpha’s feet, but knows Edward would never let him do that. “I’m not going anywhere. Not without you."

“I know." Edward replies, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

Louis is unwilling to let him go. “I know I abandoned you even when you were there. I left you to feel alone within your own family. I abandoned you even when I needed you.” He reaches up to kiss him, and when he pulls back, his eyes are shining. “But not anymore. Wherever you go, you don’t have to be alone. I'll be with you. And I'll make it feel like home."

  


_Baby, I love you._

  


  


* * *

  


“I’m sorry.”

“I don’t even know how many times you’ve said that.” Edward replies. He’s right beside Louis, close enough for them to kiss with little effort. He can count Louis’ eyelashes if he wants to, can pinpoint the exact location of the Omega’s freckles.

Edward had invited him in after their reunion. While Louis appreciated the interior design, Edward had left him to make them tea. And now, they’re snuggled on the beanbag in the living room, each with a mug in hand, and they’re alright.

“I feel like the shittiest person, worst Omega to ever grace the Earth.” Louis tells him, honest.

Edward shakes his head. “I’m the one who is supposed to feel like they’re the worst partner.” He takes one last sip and puts his mug away. Louis copies him, and when he settles back on his spot, Edward grabs his hands and stares into his eyes. “I’m sorry, Lou. It’s my fault.”

Tears well in his eyes again. “It wasn’t, Edward. God, baby, it wasn’t.” He cries, his movement gentle as he cups the back of Edward’s head to kiss him.

“I’m the reason your babies are gone, Lou.” Edward’s voice breaks, and Louis cries harder.

“ _Our_ babies, Edward.” Louis corrects him, sobbing as he holds Edward tight. His heart breaks all over again. Louis got all the comfort he needed after his miscarriage. He comforted his Alphas, and they comforted him. But not Edward. He comforted Louis and his brothers, and had no one for comfort. Somehow the thought makes him hysterical.

“Lou, no.” Edward hushes when Louis starts wailing loudly, repeating that he’s sorry over and over again. “What are you sorry for?”

Louis shakes his head, unable to speak.

Edward continues holding him, allows him to take his time until he can get himself together again.

“I don’t think you realise how bad I was to do that to you. I made you feel like it was your fault too when it wasn’t.”

“But it was.”

“No, it wasn’t.” If Louis cries any harder, he’d shatter the whole house down.

Edward sighs, kissing his lips, tears and snot and all. “Lou..”

“It was my fault.” Louis sobs. “I was the one who ran.”

“Baby, if you want to blame anyone, blame me.” Edward takes his hand. “I’d rather you do that than blame yourself.”

Louis shakes his head, clearly disagreeing. But he says nothing, not wanting to drag it out. Instead he settles with, “I’m sorry.”

“So am I.” Edward replies, bringing his hand up and brushing his lips across Louis’ knuckles.

Louis shifts closer, fitting himself to Edward’s side. He rests his head on the Alpha’s shoulder, their hands clasped together. He can feel Edward’s cheek against his hair, and Louis closes his eyes.

  


* * *

  


When Louis wakes up, he’s alone. He wasn’t aware of the time he fell asleep, but he’s certain Edward was asleep with him too.

He stretches his limbs out, a yawn taking over him. Once he’s settled again, he’s more awake. He startles up, anxious with the fact that Edward isn’t here.

He’s about to call for the Alpha when he hears the noises in the kitchen. A smile tickles his lips and he doesn’t hesitate to head there.

He finds Edward by the stove, too focused on his cooking that he doesn’t even notice Louis’ presence.

Louis walks up behind him, his arms wrapping around the Alpha while he presses a kiss between Edward’s shoulders. “Hi, I’ve missed you.” He murmurs.

Edward laughs. “I’ve missed you too, clingy.”

“What are you making?” He asks, loosening his hold so he could take a peek.

“Just some spaghetti.”

“Smells delicious.” Louis smiles when Edward looks at him, innocently stretching up on his tiptoes to steal a kiss.

Edward smirks, dipping down and kissing him again. “Thank you. Would you help me set the table?”

“Sure.”

Soon enough, they’re seated at the small table of four. Louis appreciates the food, especially because Edward made it. But he has a difficult time trying to take his eyes off of his Alpha.

He just..loves this man so much. He doesn’t know why he’s hit with the sudden epiphany, but Edward’s sitting there in front of him, just eating, and Louis loves him so much. He doesn't know why he took Edward for granted. His heart could burst with so much love for him. He would die for Edward.

Edward looks up from his plate, surprised. “What?”

Louis’ eyes widen. “I said that out loud, didn’t I?”

“Yeah.” Edward bites on his lower lip, amused. “What were you thinking about, Princess?”

Louis keens. He’s missed the nicknames. “Always you, Alpha.”

Edward smiles, reaching out to place his hand on top of Louis’. “I would die a thousand times for you.”

“Shut up.” The Omega blushes, his foot kicking at Edward’s shin.

“I’m serious.” Edward squeezes his hand.

“If you ever die for me, I would resurrect you just so I could kill you myself.” Louis threatens. “Don’t ever die and leave me.”

The Alpha raises his eyebrow. “Speak for yourself.”

Louis points out his tongue, a proper five-year-old, he is.

“How did you find me?” Edward asks, curious. As far as he knows, he didn’t leave anything behind to clue anyone as to where he is.

Louis looks a little embarrassed, and Edward wonders what the Omega did. “Well, I had a little help.”

“Oh?”

He squirms under Edward’s stare, clearly pressing on the matter. “Sarah helped me.”

Edward blinks, his face frowning. “My assistant?”

“Yeah, Zayn told me she should know where you are. So, technically, I had help from him too.”

“I don’t know whether to give her a raise or fire her.”

Louis’ eyes snap up. “She helped me find my way back to you.”

“Also disclosed my privacy.”

“I’m your Omega.” Louis casts his eyes down again, upset.

Edward’s serious demeanour dissipates, and he smirks. “Baby, I was kidding.”

“Shove off.”

“Baby, don’t be upset.” Edward coos.

Louis hesitates before looking at him. “Why make it specific that I wasn’t supposed to know where you are?”

Edward sighs. “I suppose I needed a break, from you, from everything. Lou, what we were going through was toxic. It was exhausting.”

Louis ducks his head, ashamed. “I know.”

“I just, needed time and the certainty that none of you would appear and disturb the peace I’m trying to find. I wanted a clear head before I’d try to tackle our problems.”

“What does my presence do to that, then?”

Edward smiles. “Well, I guess we could face the problems together now.”

Louis’s face mirrors his. “Together.” He echoes.

  


* * *

  


Louis closes the toilet door behind him, flicking the switch off. Edward is already on the bed, the duvet pulled up to his stomach even though he’s still on his phone.

He walks over and climbs on next to Edward, making him put his phone away. The Alpha turns to him with his arms opened.

Louis beams, diving forward until he’s safely wrapped up in the Alpha’s embrace. “I love you.” His lips peck at the middle of Edward’s chest. “I’m so sorry, Edward.”

The Alpha kisses him, deep. “I love you too.” He whispers, burying his face in Louis’ hair.

Louis falls into a dreamless slumber, one that feels too short. It feels like only minutes have passed when Edward starts kissing his face hours later.

“Baby, wake up.” Edward says, lips running over his cheeks before he finds Louis’ mouth.

“Mmnggh.” Lous complains. “‘Time s’it.”

“It’s six thirty.” Edward replies, kissing down Louis’ jaws and neck.

Louis’ arms pat away on the bed to find a pillow. Once he has one in his grasp, the Omega uses it to smack his Alpha in the face. “I travelled across the world for you. And you pay me by waking me up at the crack of dawn?” He grumbles, rolling over. “Fuck off.”

Edward laughs, loud and happy. “Baby, come on.” He nuzzles his face against Louis’. “Have breakfast with me.”

Louis groans, digging his elbows into Edward’s stomach. The Alpha isn’t even affected. “For fuck’s sake.”

Edward smiles when Louis rolls onto his back again, trying to keep his eyes open to wake himself up. But his eyelids keep fluttering shut. “Louis...”

Louis startles, then whines. “Wake me up once you’ve showered.”

“Lou, I already did.” Edward chuckles.

The Omega sighs, sitting up. He glares at the Alpha with a huff. “The food better be good.”

  


* * *

  


Despite his grumpy state before, Louis is perfectly happy the moment they leave the house. He is surprised but a bit delighted to know that they’d be walking to town.

His hand refuses to let go of Edward’s the whole time, holding on tight. Occasionally, he’d bring their clasped hands up so he could kiss the back of Edward’s hand. The way the Alpha smiles whenever he does that keeps him doing it over and over again.

It didn’t take long for them to reach a small cafe, already filled with people and yet it’s not too crowded. It’s cute and cosy, giving off a comfortable vibe.

“You look happy.” Edward teases at the permanent smile on his face. They’re seated, their breakfast already served on the table.

“I am.” He replies. “You make me happy, Edward.”

The Alpha grins. “Do I now?”

Louis’ face falls, and he recalls what Edward said to him before he left.

  


_”I don’t know if I can make you happy anymore.”_

  


“Yeah.” He replies, hand reaching out to touch him, always wants a reason to touch him. “I know you felt like you didn’t, but you make me happy without even trying, and I’m sorry I made you think otherwise.”

Edward doesn’t utter a word in response, but the way his face lights up says a lot.

By the time they‘re done with their breakfast, it’s only eight.

“Do you want to go to the beach?” The Alpha asks on the way back.

Louis nods. It’s been a while.

Serenity instantly washes over him the moment he hears the beautiful sound of the waves. And he’s glad to be here with his Alpha, though a small part of him wishes Harry and Marcel could be here too.

“You know,” Edward starts. They’re standing on the sand, pressed against each other as they stare at the bubbles forming each time a wave crashes the shore. “When I first saw you yesterday, I thought I was hallucinating.”

Louis bursts into laughter. “Why?”

“I just,” he chuckles. “I didn’t think you would ever be here.”

Louis falls silent. “I had to come after you.” He murmurs. “I can’t wait. I couldn't take the risk. You might not come back.”

Edward takes a deep breath, and exhales heavily. “I was considering that. Not going back.”

Louis pouts. “You would really leave me?”

The Alpha smirks, pecking his lips. “You didn’t want me.”

Louis hits his arm. “I love you. I will still come after you, you know that, right?”

“Well, I know that now.” Edward chuckles.

“I promise you..” Louis says, grabbing his hand and kissing his palm. He's been doing that a lot. His eyes shift up to meet Edward’s, gentle and loving. “If you’d want me, we’re forever. I’ll always love you, and I promise to always be there for you, for the bad and for the good.”

Edward leans down and pecks his mouth. “If I say my vows too, would we be married, then?”

The Omega’s face flushes red, and he hits Edward’s arm again. “You’re always on about that!”

“Because I want to marry you someday. I want that between us.” He simpers, his arms snaking around Louis’ waist. “I know we’ve already bonded, but I’d love to make you mine in more ways than one.”

“Edward..” Louis scolds, hiding his face at Edward’s neck. “I hurt you. It’s too soon to think of that.”

“And I hurt you.” He reminds Louis, pushing him back and cupping his chin. “So let’s fix each other, and put this behind us.”

“You’re such a fool, Edward Styles.” Louis murmurs. “And I’m so in love with you.”

Edward chuckles, a little sadly. “Feels nice to hear you say that again.”

“I‘m in love with you.” Louis repeats, whispering the words into his skin. “I’ll always be with you.”

Edward can’t hold himself back, seeking Louis’ mouth and kissing him so hard that the Omega’s head starts to spin. He can feel Edward’s frustration, his sadness, his yearning, his love. Everything. They are too strong that Louis confuses the feelings as his own.

And he holds Edward close, nails digging into skin as it overwhelms him. God, he treated Edward like shit, he threw the Alpha away when Edward had begged for forgiveness, and now here they are, Edward easily allowing himself to be held by the person that hurt him when Louis doesn’t deserve it. Edward forgave him just like that, as if he didn’t have to do everything for Louis’ forgiveness. And Louis tells himself that it won’t go to waste. He’ll make sure they’ll pick up their broken parts, put back the pieces until they’re one again.

“Don’t let me go.” Edward mutters. “No matter what happens, don’t let me go.”

“Never.” Louis promises.

  


* * *

  


After having lunch that Edward made while Louis _attempted_ to help, the two snuggle up on the couch to watch the television. The Omega is seated on Edward’s lap, eyes focused on the screen while he munches on a packet of snacks.

Edward must have been bored with the film playing, because all of a sudden he’s pressing kisses onto the exposed skin of Louis’ neck. Louis is certain that Edward isn’t even watching anymore.

He bites his lower lip when he feels Edward pressing his nose to his scent gland, then his teeth gently bite down on the bond mark. It makes Louis shiver, but he enjoys the pleasure that courses through his body with every nip and lick.

Louis shifts a little to get more comfortable, then barks out a laugh when he feels something hard poking at his bum. “Well, hello.” He turns around and grins, nudging back against Edward’s bulge.

The Alpha’s cheeks faintly flush in embarrassment. “We don’t have to.” He reassures. “I can wait until you’re ready.”

Louis gets up to put the snack away, then turns around and makes a disapproving sound before he straddles the Alpha properly. His fingers slide into Edward’s hair, arms locked around his neck. “Make love to me.” He whispers, pressing a close-mouthed kiss on the Alpha’s lips.

“Okay.” The Alpha mumbles back, a bit dazed.

Edward carries him up the stairs, their mouths glued to each other. Their kiss is not frantic and hot as usual, it’s calm and slow and yet it still builds up the intensity of the situation.

By the time Edward gets them both on the bed, Louis is so hard that it hurts. He already has his trousers soaked with his slick, his scent reeking the whole room.

“Edward.” He moans, soft but needy.

The Alpha hushes him, helping him out of his shirt before latching his mouth to Louis’ collarbones. “I’ve got you, Kitten.”

Louis lies back, letting Edward press open-mouthed kisses to his skin, making him burn with every contact and sending jolts of electricity across his body.

Louis sighs in contentment while Edward pulls back to rid of his top too. And then they’re skin to skin and Louis gets restless.

“Alpha, please.”

Edward chuckles, thumbs digging past the waistband of Louis’ trousers. “Alright, alright.”

The Alpha’s heart beats faster the moment Louis is bare on the bed, not a single inch of strand covering him. He looks gorgeous, exquisite; his golden skin glowing with a thin layer of sweat, his hair matted to his forehead and chest heaving. His face is flushed, eyes hooded and lips parted open. Edward could never get over how lucky he is to have the chance for this again.

“You’re beautiful.” He murmurs, climbing on in between Louis’ thighs. “I’m so lucky.”

Louis suppresses a bashful smile. “Thank you. You aren’t so bad yourself.”

Edward chuckles in reply, claiming his lips. Then he does it again and again, until Louis slaps at his chest.

“Get on with it!”

Edward kisses him again, just to be a tease. Then he climbs down Louis’ body, parting his legs. “I’ve missed this.” He says as he makes himself comfortable in between Louis’ thighs, kissing them out of habit.

“Me too.”

Edward lifts Louis’ hips up a little, then licks a wide stripe from his hole to the bottom of his balls.

The Omega yelps in surprise, then moans. “Give a man a warning, will you?”

The Alpha laughs, doing it again. Louis’ whines make him smirk. His thumb presses at Louis’ tight entrance, rubbing small circles to loosen the muscles. Then he pushes in, watching as the hole slowly gives way for the tip of his thumb. Edward pulls it back before it could catch on the rim, then he replaces it with his tongue.

Louis is already gripping the bedsheet even though Edward has barely started. He wants to scream at Edward to get on with it, or he’ll do it himself, but at the same time he’s loving how the Alpha is teasing him.

Edward nibbles on his entrance, then finally takes pity of him and slips his index finger in. Louis gasps, his hips jerking when Edward buries it up to his knuckles.

“Oh, yes. Fuck.”

Edward uses his other hand to stroke Louis’ neglected cock while his finger starts to pump inside the Omega, using the slick as lube. His tongue is unable to resist stealing a little bit of it, licking beside his finger to collect the slick and driving Louis mad.

It doesn’t take too long before he’s up to three fingers, and Louis is cursing his name.

“So impatient.” Edward scolds, pulling his fingers out and licking them clean while he kneels up on the bed again.

“Edward, I swear to God..”

“Yes, fine, alright.” The Alpha relents, pushing his own trousers down his legs until he’s fully naked. “How do you want to do this?”

“We’re fine like this. I want to look at you.” Louis replies, making grabby hands at him.

Edward smothers his body again as he awards him with kisses. “I love you.” He tells Louis, just in case he forgets.

“I love you too.” Louis pinches his cheek, grinning. “Now get inside me.”

Edward rolls his eyes, reaching down to grip himself and guides his cock to Louis’ entrance. His eyes lock with the Omega’s as he slowly pushes in.

Louis’ mouth opens even wider, and he has to resist closing his eyes, wanting to hold Edward’s gaze. “Edward.” He moans, his body trembling from the effort to hold himself still.

The Alpha brushes his thumb across Louis’ cheek, giving them time when he’s balls deep inside the Omega. Then he pecks Louis’ nose and starts moving.

“Oh God.” Louis gasps, face scrunching up in pleasure.

Edward keeps his pace steady, yet he alternates his angles and thrusts, driving Louis mad either way. His palms find Louis’, intertwining their fingers while he brings them closer and closer to their peaks.

“I love you.” He reminds Louis again when the Omega clenches down on him, clearly close.

Louis whimpers in response, head thrown back and panting out loud.

“I love you.” He says again, whispering it into Louis’ shoulder.

“Edward.” His hips push up to meet his Alpha’s thrust. He’s so close, so close.

The Alpha groans, his balls already tightening, his knot expanding. He fastens his thrusts, undeterred as he savours the way Louis’ whimpers grow higher and higher in pitch. “I’m in love with you, baby. I love you so much.” He presses his forehead to Louis’, tightening his hold on Louis’ hands as he slams inside particularly hard.

Louis bursts into a sob as he comes, more from the love declaration rather than the jab to his prostate. Tears leak from his eyes as he spurts in between their stomachs while Edward grunts above him and locks them together as one.

“Fuck.” Edward buries his face in Louis’ neck, his cock starting to dump its load.

“I love you too.” Louis releases his hands so he could wrap Edward in his arms. “Fuck, I love you too, so much.” He continues to sob, kissing at Edward’s hair. 

The Alpha showers him with kisses, whispering reassuring words to calm him down. But Louis just, can’t, he can’t stop crying. Can’t get over the fact that he hurt Edward, and Edward still willingly give all of him.

And the worst thing is, they’re locked together, and Louis has to face his Alpha. Has to go through Edward calming him down, touching him, loving him, when Louis doesn’t deserve that. He doesn’t.

“Baby, please. Please look at me.” Edward says, desperate. He grabs Louis’ face, a little restless at the way the Omega is bawling his eyes out. When wet blue eyes meet his green own, he searches the cerulean until Louis starts to breathe. “That’s it, calm down, baby. It’s alright.”

Louis holds on to his voice, to his touch, and his warmth to keep himself grounded. Slowly his sobs start to cease, and the room quiets down until his sniffles are the only thing heard.

“It’s okay.” Edward murmurs, thumbs rubbing his cheek and pecking his mouth. “I love you. I forgive you. Of course I would.”

Louis’ lower lip trembles again, and he doesn’t say anything. He can’t think of a word, and even if he does have something to say, he’d burst into tears again before he could utter the words anyway.

“Don’t dwell on it, yeah?” Edward tells him, still touching him and locking his gaze. He knows Louis will fall apart all over again if he doesn’t. “Take a deep breath, stay with me, baby.”

Louis follows his instructions, his eyes unblinking. Tension slowly starts seeping out of his body, and he grips Edward’s hands on his face. “You shouldn’t let me have it too easy.” He says, voice sore.

“And make it harder for us? If I do that, I’d have to live with the burden, and I can’t have all of you, can’t give all of me.” Edward kisses him. “I love you. I just want you. Let go, Lou. Let go of the hurt.”

“Have you?”

“Still yet to get there, but I’m trying.”

Louis relaxes, exhaling a heavy breath and his lids shutting. “Okay... Okay.”

  


* * *

  


The next day, Louis wakes up to find himself alone on the bed. The spot next to him is still warm.

He brushes his teeth, then puts on one of Edward’s shirts that is too large for him before going down to look for the Alpha.

The house is empty, so he decides to look for Edward outside.

Louis finds him near the pool, and if he was wearing pants, it would disappear.

Edward is drenched with sweat, his muscles contracting and relaxing as he does his work out. Louis is already half hard. He doesn’t know why the sight of Edward all sweaty and doing push ups is hot, but his Alpha is hot and everything he does is hot and Louis really wants to be underneath him right now.

Edward suddenly stops, climbing to his feet before he turns to Louis. The Omega is ready to faint at the way Edward is looking at him.

And then Edward is crossing their distance like a predator chasing its prey, pushing him up against the wall. It digs into his back, but Louis doesn’t care. He feels the Alpha’s hands gripping his thighs, parting it open and pushing in between them until Edward and the wall are the only thing holding him up. Their lips mash together in a fiery kiss, one that burns them all over.

Louis is dragging his nails down Edward’s back, clutching onto him for life, can’t get enough of him.

He barely registers Edward reaching down to pull his cock out of his joggers until he feels the blunt head of it brushing at his cheek before finding his entrance and sliding all the way in.

Every thrust Edward delivers inside him punches a broken moan out of his already sore throat, and Louis comprehends that they’re outside and he’s only in Edward’s t-shirt and they’re fucking in public, but the way Edward is pounding him is sending his brain popping out of his ear.

None of them says a word, but Louis already feels his orgasm approaching without relent. His Alpha’s fingers are gripping his arse, guiding his body to meet his hips every time he slams inside.

Louis whines high in his throat when he tenses up and comes beneath the shirt he’s wearing, curling tighter around the Alpha. He didn't stand a chance at lasting.

Edward pulls him away from the wall before he could catch his breath, and Louis momentarily isn’t present while Edward carries him inside. All of a sudden, his face is pressed onto the couch, arse up and Edward is back inside him.

It’s a great start of the day.

It goes on for three days straight. If they didn’t know better, they would’ve thought they’re on their rut and heat.

It’s almost funny how they could barely get through three hours without wanting to jump each other. Louis wants to scold Edward for getting so turned on at everything he does, but truthfully, Louis himself can’t look at Edward without thinking of all the positions they were in and the way Edward would touch him.

When they’re not too caught up with sexual thoughts about each other and are able to have a decent, proper conversation, Edward says that they’re just catching up with the amount of sex they’ve missed out on. Louis cannot disagree.

  


* * *

  


Edward breathes out heavily, a little confused when he realises he’s not lying on the pillow. There’s a hand in his hair, toying with his strands while a soft voice hums a soft tune.

“Hi.” Louis whispers when he notices that Edward is awake. “Good morning.”

“Morning.” Edward yawns, pressing a hand over his mouth while Louis stares at him fondly. “Did I keep you?”

“No.” Louis shakes his head. He was hanging out on the bed after taking a shower when Edward gravitated towards him and laid his head on the Omega’s thigh. He bends down, kissing Edward on the forehead.

“You look really pretty in the morning.” Edward grins, hand reaching out to pinch at Louis’ nose.

“Ow.” Louis grumbles, slapping his hand away.

“I love you.” Edward tells him, poking at his chin.

Louis turns soft. “I love you too.” He replies, flushed and giddy.

Edward stares at him, thumb brushing across his lip and skin. And then he’s slowly sitting up, eyes never leaving Louis’ face. “Thank you, for coming after me.”

Louis sighs, a soft sound. He leans forward and presses his face to Edward’s neck, arms curling around him to hold him tight. “I’m sorry.”

“Me too.”

“I love you.” Louis repeats, pulling back. “Always will. Forever.”

“And I love you.” Edward cups his cheek, pinching lightly and making Louis giggle. “You’re cute, I suppose I can love you forever too.”

Louis pouts. “What if I’m not cute anymore?”

“You will always be cute in my eyes.”

The Omega laughs, kissing him softly. “I guess that could work.”

  


* * *

  


“We should go home, soon.” Louis says during lunch. He’s been here for almost a week, and now that they’ve calmed down from their hunger for each other, Louis realises just how much he’s missed Harry and Marcel. Just thinking about their absence makes him sad.

Edward looks up from his plate. “I’ll arrange us a flight for tomorrow night.”

“Okay.”

“I’ve missed them too.” Edward says, reaching out and touching Louis’ hand when he sees his expression.

Louis pouts. “Yeah.”

“Let’s give them a call, later.” He suggests, wanting to cheer Louis up.

Louis nods in response, knows it’ll help even though it’s nothing close to getting to hold his Alphas in real life.

“Marcel sent me a text this morning.”

Louis perks up. “What did he say?”

“He was yelling at me about being too far away. He called me a dick, a twat, a knobhead, and he said he’s never kissing me again, and he’ll punch me in the face when I get home, all in one text.” Edward smirks as he recalls. “I guess he missed me.”

Louis bursts out laughing. “I wouldn’t be surprised if he actually does punch you in the face.”

“I know.” Edward joins him. “I should be careful.”

Louis’ laughter dies down into a sigh. “We’re going to be a proper family again.”

“Yeah.” Edward’s eyes twinkle, happy.

  


* * *

  


_Wherever I go, you bring me home._

  


“HARRYYYYY!” Louis screams the moment he walks past the threshold. “MARCEEEEL!”

He faintly registers Edward laughing behind him, but Louis could only focus on Harry when he appears.

“Louis!” The Alpha calls back.

Louis lets out an excited yelp, running across the hall into Harry’s arms. He holds on to his Alpha tightly as their lips meet in a passionate kiss, and Louis doesn’t allow them to part until he’s kissed Harry enough.

Harry beams when Louis finally releases him, kissing him again just for the sake of it. “I’ve missed you.” He says, pressing their foreheads together.

“I’ve missed you too.” Louis replies. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you I was leaving.”

Harry shakes his head, the smile disappearing. “I’m just glad you’re back.” He glances at Edward. “And you brought him back.”

“I couldn’t live with myself if he leaves and never comes back. I don’t want to do that to you and Marcel.” Louis kisses his nose, holding on to his cheek. “I’m sorry, Harry.”

“I’m sorry, too.” Harry murmurs. “Should’ve done something to help with the situation.”

Louis smiles. “We’re alright now. That’s what matters.”

Harry slowly places him on the floor, and then Louis is laughing because Harry is screaming excitedly and sprinting towards Edward.

“Hi.” Edward chuckles when Harry slams against him, burying his face in Harry’s neck and holding him tight.

“I thought you would never come back.” Harry whispers into his shoulder.

“I’m sorry.” Edward replies, and when he feels Harry’s palms cupping his cheeks, he claims his brother’s lips. Both of them melt into each other, getting lost in their kiss.

Marcel appears with an unreadable expression upon seeing his brothers, but when his eyes land on Louis, fond spreads on his face and he barely pauses before he’s heading straight to him. The Omega can’t stop smiling, and when Marcel tugs him close until they're kissing, his smile widens even more, too happy to be in his Alpha’s arms again.

“You’re tanner.” Marcel notes, his arms warm around Louis’ waist.

“Yeah.” Louis buries his face at Marcel’s neck to hide his blush. "Yeah, I've been out in the sun. We did a lot of outdoor activities."

Marcel smirks, certain that their activities didn't involve having a little picnic by the beach from how flushed Louis' face is. "Sounds fun. I'd love to do that too, sometimes."

"Well.." Louis kisses him again, closed-mouthed and grinning. "You just have to say the word. You know I'm really easy for you."

"Good to hear that."

The sound of Harry’s giggles breaks them out of their little bubble, and they turn to see Edward and Harry in deep chatter. They're probably flirting with each other. Harry's grin is about to split his face into two, and Edward's palms are shamelessly groping his brother's arse. It reminds Marcel of his returning brother.

“Excuse me for a moment.” Marcel drops a kiss on his forehead before making his way to Edward.

Harry sees him approaching, and quickly steps away to allow Marcel to have his moment with Edward. Even the eldest Alpha himself lights up with happiness, ready to hug him. “Hello, Mar-“

“Oh shit!” Louis gasps when an arm swings in the air. Guess Marcel had been serious about the punch, then.

Edward chuckles, holding a hand up to his cheek. He grins at Marcel. “I know, I know. I’m sorry, okay? I won’t do it again.”

Marcel‘s usually calm face has been replaced with a glare. “You have the nerve to set foot in this house again, with _that_ face?!”

Edward approaches him, careful but insistent. “I’m here, aren’t I? I said I’m sorry.” He reaches for Marcel’s arm, relaxing when his brother doesn’t shake his hold off. “Marcy..”

“Don’t make me punch you again, Edward.”

“Okay, okay.” Edward steps closer. “I’m sorry, babe. Don’t be mad.”

Harry nudges at Louis, then pulls him away. "Come on." They both giggle to themselves as they walk further into the house, leaving Edward and Marcel to sort things out between them.

“What were you even thinking? Fiji? If you didn’t come back, I would’ve cursed you to Hell!”

Edward listens intently as Marcel starts his lecture, letting him say whatever he wants to say. He knows if he tries to cut in, even to respond, he’d have to face the consequences.

“Are you done?” He asks when Marcel quiets down.

“No.” Marcel snaps. “But you weren’t even listening.”

Edward leans forward and kisses him. “Of course I was. But you were being too cute. I couldn’t focus.”

“You are insufferable!”

“I know, baby. I know.”

“And keep your hands to yourself!”

“Sorry, can’t resist.”

Meanwhile, Harry and Louis are already in the lift, heading up. Harry has him trapped in the corner, lips coaxing Louis' mouth open and tongues tangled together while his hands roamed the Omega's back.

"Hmmm, missed you." Louis murmurs, clutching Harry tighter to him.

Harry echoes the sentiment, his palms sliding down until he can squeeze the ample flesh of Louis' bum.

The lift dings to signal that they've arrived at the top floor, making Harry pull back. He chuckles when Louis follows his mouth, allowing him one last peck before he tugs Louis out. "You should freshen up."

"Are you saying that I smell?" Louis gives him an unimpressed look, and Harry cackles.

"I'm not, Lou." He kisses Louis' cheek. "It'll make you feel better. I'm sure you're tired from the flight."

"You're right." Louis smiles, loves how thoughtful his Alpha is. "A bath would sound good."

Harry perks up at the mention of a bath. "Would you like a company?"

Louis huffs, nudging him. "No. We won't get out until the water turns cold."

The Alpha pouts.

Louis pushes the door open when they arrive at their room. He sucks in a deep breath, loving how much it feels like home to be able to drown in the scent of his Alphas.

"Do you think they're still fighting?" Louis voices his wonders as he sits on the bed, Harry stopping in the middle of the room and staring at him.

"No." Harry grins, cheeks dimpling. "Marcel and Edward always get like this whenever Edward leaves and things are too tensed. They're fine."

"What do you think they're doing?"

"Probably fucking."

"Oh, cool."

  


* * *

  


“Marcel?” Louis calls out as he walks into the library, curious when his Alpha isn’t at his usual couch.

After his shower, Harry dragged him to the kitchen for something to eat. The Alpha was really making sure he's taken care of.

Harry's currently in the gaming room where Louis left him. The Omega had made the decision to find Marcel after he got bored watching Harry play on the Xbox.

The thing is, he’s looked all over the house for Marcel, but he’s nowhere to be found. Whenever that happens, Marcel would usually be in the library. Guess he’s not, today.

He hears a thump, and sets out to find it. It must be Marcel.

But Louis’ footsteps halt when he hears another thump, followed by a loud moan and harsh pants.

“Ed-Edward.” Marcel is stuttering out, and Louis hears a deep grunt.

“How does it feel?” A slap.

Marcel moans. “Good, oh God, good. Please don’t stop.”

The Omega slaps his hand over his mouth, muffling his giggles as he quickly leaves, not wanting to disturb them.

Any other day and he’d join to watch, but they’re probably making up and it wouldn’t be nice for Louis to interrupt with that.

He goes to find Harry so they could have their own reunion sex too.

When Louis left to find Marcel, Harry expected him to come back with his brother in tow. He doesn’t know how it ends up with Louis reappearing alone and the Omega's mouth on his cock and him riding Harry to oblivion afterwards. He’s not about to ask.

  


* * *

  


Dinner takes Louis back to the time when everything was fine. All of them are smiling, and laughter fills the air, and he feels so happy that he's ready to burst.

“Oh, shut up. You loved that I bought the Gulfstream for you.” Edward accuses his brother, laughing.

Harry blushes. “I didn’t ask you to!”

The look on his face makes Marcel cackle. “And always talking about how Gwen’s husband bought it for her and how amazing it would be to have your own jet wasn't one of your hints?”

Harry huffs, knows that nothing he says can help with his case. “Fine, I wanted it.”

“Hey, I already bought it for you anyway.” Edward teases. “Even had Louis help me re-christen the bed.”

Marcel and Harry’s eyes snap to the Omega who blushes under the attention. “What?” Louis pretends to snap.

“I missed that.” Marcel groans.

“Let’s visit Spain this weekend, Marcel.” Harry suggests, wanting to renew his membership with the mile-high club too.

Louis snorts.

While Harry and Marcel entertain themselves with the idea of a date to Spain, Louis stares at the way Harry's face lights up when he tells Marcel what they should do for their date. Then his eyes goes to Marcel, admiring his smile and the twinkle in his eyes while he listens attentively to what Harry is saying. He can feel contentment spreading in his bloodstream at the sight of his Alphas' happy faces compared to the tension that surrounded them before.

When he looks at Edward, Louis is surprised to find him already staring. His lips stretch into a smile, and Edward mimics him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn’t find where the quote came from, so if any of you know, please let me know! x
> 
> The song lyrics I used are If I Could Turn Back Time by Cher, Where Do Broken Hearts Go and Infinity by 1D, Knocking On Your Heart by Maggie Lindeman, I Love You by LM, and ofc, Sweet Creature by Harry Styles. Wow, I'm on a roll.
> 
> I checked multiple times but please let me know if you find any mistakes! x
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Do tell me what you think.
> 
> Have a nice day ahead, babes! Don’t forget to leave a kudo if you haven’t, and thank you if you already had! xx
> 
> Love, R.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I know I was supposed to update on Saturday weeks ago, but I met up with my friends and we had a talk about how I should end the story. One wanted me to end it this way, one wanted me to end it that way so I was really torn. God knows how many times I’ve deleted the entire chapter and rewrote the whole thing. To be honest, I am barely satisfied with this chapter but I don't want to keep you waiting anymore.
> 
> I'm also in uni now and I have assignments due almost every week. So I'm really sorry about leaving you guys hanging again.
> 
> This chapter is mostly a filler, but I hope it doesn't bore you out too much. And it’s short, again. I'm probably going to reach 25 chapters, after all. Sorry if this chapter wasn’t worth the wait *cries*
> 
> Enjoy the chapter and thank you for sticking with me this far, love you lots!

  


  


_I'll throw my voice into the stars_  
_and maybe the echo of my words_  
_will be written for you in the clouds by sunrise_  
_All I am trying to say is:_  
_I will love you through the darkness._  
  
\- Christopher Poindexter

  


  


"A moment." Edward's distant voice says, and then he's speaking closer to the phone. "Hey, baby."

"Hello." Louis replies, giddy. "Am I disturbing you?"

"Never." Edward smirks, looking at the two people seated opposite him. They were in the middle of a meeting, but of course, who dared to protest when Edward said they should take a break so he could answer Louis' call? His employees give him an awkward smile when they notice him looking, quickly averting their eyes afterwards. Edward focus back on his Omega. "What's up, baby?"

It's Friday, and Edward had returned to work the next day after he and Louis went home. It's only been two days since he came back to the office, so Edward is busier than usual. He has a lot of meetings to catch up with, but even then, he made a promise to himself and to Louis that he would make an effort to go home early. He'd learnt from his mistakes. Despite that, in the day he can only offer Louis a phone call. He's grateful Louis doesn't really take advantage of that, since he probably couldn't get anything done if he has to stick by his phone all the time. Louis himself knows that Edward will be home by the evening, so he’s usually not too hesitant to let his Alpha go.

"Nothing, really. Just wanted to hear your voice."

Edward is helpless to stop his smile. "Missed me?"

"You know I always miss you when you're not with me." Louis' sigh is exaggerated, but it makes Edward laugh.

"Well, I also know that you're really clingy."

"Hmm, that is true."

Edward laughs again, startling his staff when it comes out louder than before. He ignores them. "Are you bored at home?"

"No, not really. I'm about to have lunch with Marcel. Are you free to join?" He sounds nonchalant, but Edward knows he’s a bit hopeful.

The Alpha looks at his watch, frowning as he tries to calculate if he has enough time to escape. "I don’t think I can, Princess. I’m sorry." He hates to disappoint his Omega, but he has more meetings to attend.

"It's fine, babe." Louis reassures him. "I'll see you for dinner, yeah?"

"Definitely." Edward licks his lips, already thinking of his Omega’s lips and when he could kiss them again. He glances up, deciding that his employees have been waiting for too long. "Lou, I gotta go."

Louis hums. "Alright, I love you."

"Love you too." He grins when he hears Louis blows him a kiss, then cuts off the call. Edward clears his throat, pocketing his phone and smiling at the people seated opposite him. "Sorry about that, gentlemen."

They stare at him, still unable to get used to seeing their boss smiling like that.

  


* * *

  


"No lunch?" Marcel asks once the call ends.

"Nope." Louis shakes his head as he reaches out to put his phone on the anti-slip mat on the dashboard, shifting in the passenger seat and throwing Marcel a sultry look. "Guess it's just you and me, then."

Marcel gives him a crooked smile, offering his hand that Louis doesn’t hesitate to take. The Omega loves holding his Alpha’s hand when he’s driving. Marcel should really be stern about that. After all, it's quite dangerous to only be driving with one hand. But Marcel will try that another day, he's really whipped when it comes to this Omega for now.

"Where do you want to go?" The Alpha asks, kissing Louis' palm when they stop at a red light.

Louis straightens up excitedly. "Let's go to this one restaurant near my old flat! They make really good pasta and everything on the menu is not too expensive."

"Sounds good." Marcel agrees, not like he would ever say no.

The Omega beams. "Alex used to take me there whenever we're celebrating my birthday."

Marcel’s smile starts to disappear at the same time he falls quiet. "Do you miss him?"

At the question, Louis heaves out a sigh and sags in his seat. "Yeah."

"What do you say we go and visit him after lunch?"

"Oh my God, yes!" Louis squeals, face lighting up so bright that Marcel can’t help but feel his own lips forming a smile. He’s so fond. Louis makes him so fond.

"Or we can invite him to lunch, if you want." Marcel suggests, turning back to the road as the light turns green.

"You are so getting a reward when we get home, Mr Styles."

"Yes!”

Louis smirks, pulling up Alex’s contact details and pressing call. He waits for his friend to pick up, but it goes to voicemail much to his disappointment. The phone becomes a victim to Louis’ death glare. "He's not picking up."

"Maybe he's busy."

"I’m going to try again. We probably should reschedule to another day if he doesn’t pick up." Louis says, already redialling the number despite the obvious let down in his tone.

Marcel raises his eyebrows when Louis pulls the phone away from his ear with a pout. "No answer?"

"No answer." Louis drops the device back on the dashboard, jutting his lower lip out even more.

"It's okay, we'll try again after lunch, yeah?" Marcel squeezes his knee, and Louis smiles at the comfort.

"Yeah, okay."

  


* * *

  


"Trust fall!" Louis jumps off his seat the moment his door opens and Marcel appears.

"I don't think that was how it's supposed to go." Marcel tells him, spitting hair out of his mouth. He gives the Omega hanging on to him an amused look.

Louis giggles. "You caught me anyway." He pecks Marcel on the lips before releasing his Alpha. "Thank you, my brave knight."

Marcel shakes his head, chuckling as he closes the door and locks the car. Louis waits for him before they start to walk together, and Marcel lets his arm wrap around Louis' petite figure, pulling him close.

They're about to head into the restaurant when Louis' phone rings. Both of them come to a stop so Louis could fish his phone out. His face lights up when he sees the caller ID. “Alex!”

"Hey, Lou." His best mate greets him through the line, he can hear Alex smiling. "You called? Finally decided you're not too good to miss me?"

"Oh, shut up! Of course I've missed you." Louis tells him, sharing a smile with Marcel.

"Louis?"

Alex is saying something, but Louis can't focus on that because someone else is calling his name, and that person isn't Marcel.

"Hailey?" Louis' jaws drop when he sees her at the entrance of the restaurant. She is smiling from ear to ear, as surprised as he is.

"Hailey? Yeah, she's doing fine." Alex babbles in his ear, not even listening to what Louis has to say.

The Beta girl laughs from where she's standing, walking further into the restaurant before patting someone on the shoulder. That person is also on the phone, which means…

"Alex!" Louis yells when the man turns around, his phone still tight in his grip.

"Lou!"

Hailey and Marcel are smiling as they watch Louis run across the short distance to jump onto his best friend.

"You fucker! I missed you!" Alex hugs him tight, patting at his back.

"I missed you too." Louis pulls back to reply, jokingly punching at Alex’s shoulder. He loosens the grip his legs have around Alex's waist until his feet can touch the ground. "Why didn't you answer my call, you cock? And why aren't you working?"

"You haven't seen me for months and the first thing you do is nag?" Alex isn’t even surprised if his drawl is anything to go by, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Don't tell me you don't miss it."

"Who would miss being nagged at, you tit?!"

"Boys." Hailey finally speaks up, laughing as she clasps her hands together. "I'm getting hungry, could you do this while we're eating?"

A hand touches Louis low on his back just before Marcel speaks at his ear. "She's right. I'm famished."

Louis smiles. "Fine, fine."

All four of them settle down at a table, Louis helping his Alpha to order while Alex and Hailey have already made their decision. Once the waiter leaves, Louis turns to Alex and his girlfriend again, excited to catch up with them.

"So, how are you two doing?”

Marcel clears his throat, a small tilt visible on the corner of his mouth. "They're expecting."

Louis' eyes almost bulge out of their sockets, seeking confirmation from Alex who nods. "Oh my God, that's great!" He opens his arms to Hailey, and she chuckles as she goes to hug him. "Congratulations, love!"

"Thank you!" Hailey says while she settles back in her seat again. Her hand rests on her bump that Louis absolutely didn't notice. It’s still so small, barely visible unless one is paying attention. "I'm almost six months along."

Disbelief takes over the surprise on Louis’ face. "Six months? But you’re still so tiny!”

”Well, it’s in my family.” Hailey chuckles. "We don’t really get big bumps.”

Louis looks even more lost, turning to Alex, still shocked. _Six months_. "You couldn't have told me?"

Alex ducks his head, guilty. "Sorry, mate." He sighs heavily. "It's just, we found out shortly after...." He trails off, and Louis has to hold back from flinching.

He almost forgot that _that_ happened. "Oh."

"Yeah.." Hailey nods. "We didn't feel like it'd be right to talk about it, then."

"I understand." Louis looks down at his hands on his lap. "Thank you for being so thoughtful."

"We're sorry for your loss." Hailey tells him, biting on her lip while her hand reaches out to clasp over his.

Louis nods, unable to say anything else.

The silence lasts for a few moments, until Louis takes a deep breath and puts on a smile. "Well, is it a boy or a girl?"

"It's a boy." Alex tells him, and Louis has never seen his friend smile like that.

  


* * *

  


"We're calling him William."

Louis becomes quiet, and his eyes are already tearing up when he starts to speak. "You’re naming him after me?” He asks in disbelief, voice cracking.

All four of them are stood outside the restaurant, already done with lunch. Marcel and Hailey are in a conversation of their own, standing a few metres away from Alex and Louis to give them some space and privacy to catch up.

"Don't cry, you knob!" Alex scolds him. He's laughing, but his voice is thick with emotions. "You're going to make me cry too."

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Louis chuckles wetly, wiping at his eyes.

Alex ponders, humming exaggeratedly as an added effect. "You're right. On a second thought, having one person like you is already too much of work to deal with."

Louis doesn't respond, though his grin is threatening to split his face into two.

"How are things?" Alex questions. "I'm sorry I didn't really try to reach out. I've been busy, and Niall said to give you space."

"I understand. It’s fine.” Louis says. “Everything’s fine, I guess." He recalls the events for the past few months, and is glad to find himself smiling at the thought. "They were bad, but we got through that. Makes me feel like we can get through anything else."

"I'm glad." Alex tells him, then a smirk takes over his face. "Or else, I'll have to hunt them down."

Louis bursts out laughing. "You're very determined about that, aren't you?"

"Of course!"

"So, are you on leave today?" Louis asks after his laughter fades away.

Alex nods, happiness lighting his face. "Hailey had an appointment, so I took a leave to go with her."

Hearing that makes Louis soft. "I'm so happy for you."

His friend smiles, opening his arms and offering an embrace Louis would never say no to. "Thanks." Alex murmurs. “Me too.”

  


* * *

  


"Hey..." Marcel touches his arm, and Louis weakly looks at him. They're parked in the basement, the engine has already been turned off. He’s noticed how Louis’ behaviour changed after the subject of their loss was brought up. The Omega did a good job pretending that he’s okay, since Alex and Hailey didn’t notice, but Marcel did. Can detect the change in his emotion probably before Louis is even aware of it himself. "It's fine, Lou."

Louis shakes his head, tears already welling in his eyes. He looks lost, and suddenly Marcel is thrown back in time. "How come I still get like this? It's been months." His voice breaks, and so does Marcel’s heart.

”Some people take longer to heal. There’s nothing wrong with that."

"Why do I take so long, Marcel?" He bursts into sobs, prompting the Alpha to reach out and collect him into his embrace.

"It wasn't your fault. It was no one's fault."

”I miss them.” Louis' knuckles are white, gripping at his Alpha, his body shaking. "Why did this happen?” His tears soak Marcel's shirt, and all of a sudden all the progress they’ve struggled for are nothing but insignificant. The pain feels like it's brand new instead of an old wound that's been ripped of its bandage, fresh and biting.

"Maybe, they were just, they were just not made for us." Marcel tries to tell him, tries to be comforting, reassuring, but he's crying too.

The Omega cries harder at what he said, mourning all over again. He becomes nothing but a wailing, shuddering mess in Marcel’s arms. It hurts Marcel to see Louis hurting like this as much as it hurts Marcel himself.

Fortunately, Louis’ tears don't last too long, and a few minutes later, he's already pulling back and wiping at his face. The Alpha’s shirt has been soaked with tears, but he knows Louis feels so much better now that he’s cried it out.

Louis offers him a smile. Marcel knows it’s fake.

He cups Louis’ cheek, his thumb brushing over the skin before he kisses Louis softly. "I love you, regardless of what happened, I love you. We love you. I just want you to remember that."

Louis nods. "Could you.." He huffs to himself. "Just, don’t tell Harry and Edward."

Marcel doesn't understand, and he stares at his mate to convey that. Yet he still relents. "Okay. I won't."

  


* * *

  


Harry giggles, throwing his head back and running his fingers through Marcel's hair when Marcel climbs on top of him, lips latching at his neck.

"Isn't this what you want?" Marcel bites on his collarbone, pulling a soft moan out of his brother. His thumbs press into Harry's already hardened nipples, rubbing through the fabric of his shirt.

"Yes." Harry moans again, this time loud and clear. It’s always been so easy to get Harry hot, and when it comes to excel at that, Marcel is the expert.

"I can't believe you're really making the trip happen." Marcel murmurs against him where he's nibbling on the skin, his tongue licking a tiny spot for a taste. "I thought you were joking."

"Well.." Harry squeaks when Marcel pinches his nipple, his hips bucking up in immediate reaction. "Well.." He repeats, lost on what he was saying because Marcel keeps touching him all over.

His brother gives him a break, sitting up on the bed with a smirk and retracting his touch.

Harry takes the moment to breathe. Then he bites his lower lip. "I told you I wanted you to fuck me in the plane, didn't I?"

"Filthy." Marcel clicks his tongue, his palms brushing up and down on Harry's thighs. "You're so filthy. A proper slut, did you know that?"

"Marcel." Harry's eyes flutter shut, his cock twitching. "Please, please."

His brother flicks his erection through his trousers, and Harry groans, long and loud. "Couldn't keep your noises in, want them to know how you sound like when you’re desperate?"

Harry moans again, supporting Marcel's claim. It won’t be hard for the cabin crew to figure out what they’re up to with how loud he’s being. It’s not a secret that Harry loves that, the exhibitionist in him lives for it.

Marcel covers Harry's body with his own, his lips brushing against Harry's cheek when he speaks. "You want them to know you're here, about to get fucked by your own little brother?"

Harry's face scrunches up, and he thrusts his hips up against Marcel, wants to get friction. All these things Marcel is saying only add up to the heat spreading out in his lower belly. "Please, please."

"God, look at you." Marcel grunts, kissing him deep while his nimble fingers smoothly undo Harry's buttons until he can touch the smooth skin underneath.

Marcel sits up again, discarding his own shirt before he helps Harry out of his until they're both topless. He dives back in, biting onto Harry's lower lip while his palm reaches down and starts rubbing Harry properly through his trousers.

Harry whimpers. It’s a sweet sound, coupled with the beautiful sight of his flushed face and parted lips. It makes Marcel’s heart beats faster. Harry’s pushing up against the touch, and Marcel let him.

It’s a sudden move when Marcel pulls back, grabbing Harry's face roughly. "What do you want, baby?"

Harry’s eyes are already unfocused, excited. "Want you to fuck my mouth."

"Hmm." Marcel hums like he's considering it, but his hands are already reaching for Harry's wrists and guiding them to his zip. Harry obeys, scrambling to undo the button and pull the zip down.

"Please." Harry pleads while he’s pushing the pair of slacks Marcel’s wearing past his hips. Marcel's cock bobs out into view, and Harry’s eyes follow the motion, mouth becoming dry.

The younger of the two lets out a small chuckle, loving how eager Harry is. "Okay, okay." He pushes everything down until he's naked, climbing over Harry's body and straddling his chest. He makes sure Harry's arms are stretched above his head so that he won't try to touch himself. Harry always gets more desperate when he has restrictions. Marcel loves it, loves him.

It’s not a surprise how greedy Harry is when Marcel offers him his cock, opening up and trying to take the whole thing down in one try. His moan is muffled when Marcel's cock hits the back of his throat, watering eyes glancing up in feigned innocence.

It's one of the hottest thing Marcel has ever seen.

  


* * *

  


"I miss them already.”

Edward chuckles behind his newspaper. "They'll be back tomorrow evening, babe."

"I know." Louis stabs his eggs, accompanied by a glare. "Spain looks fun, though."

The newspaper flattens on the table, and Edward smiles at him. "I'm sure they'd be happy to return with us next time."

"Okay…"

"Besides, I think they could use the time alone too." Edward leans forward a little, a smirk on his face. "We did get ours."

The Omega giggles. "I suppose that's fair."

Edward straightens in his seat, taking a sip out of his tea as he turns back to what he was reading.

Louis inhales deep, uncertain about what he's about to ask of him. "Edward..?"

"Yes?" The Alpha looks at him, and he can see Louis' hesitation. "What is it?"

"Can we go visit Niall and his family?" His voice is timid, the words mumbled.

Edward holds his gaze. "Yeah. Of course."

"Are you.." Louis blinks. "Are you and Zayn okay?"

Edward clears his throat, smiling in amusement, mostly to himself. "Well, we're talking."

"I just don't want to things to be awkward, or tensed." Louis is honest.

"I know." Edward nods. "We'll be fine, Lou. We're both adults."

Louis sighs. He knows that; they can't be like this forever. Though, he still can't help but get worried. "Okay."

  


* * *

  


"Harry.." Marcel trails off, jaws dropping once they slow to a halt, their journey ending at the roof top.

The middle triplet grins at his brother's reaction, nudging his side. "Do you like it?" He studies Marcel’s face, his grin growing the longer he looks at his brother.

"Don't tell me you rented out the whole restaurant." Marcel widens his eyes, aware that they're the only ones there.

Harry presses his lips together, his hands clasping behind him. "I didn't." The way his eyes sparkle extinguishes whatever hint of innocence he tries to project.

"You're lying." Marcel sighs, closing their distance before his smiling lips are moulding against Harry's. He pulls Harry closer until their bodies are flushed together, a hand pressed at the curve of his waist. "This is so sweet, Haz."

"I know." Harry beams, gripping Marcel’s arms. "And it's all for you."

"Fuck, I love you."

Harry giggles, poking an index finger in the middle of Marcel's chest. "I love you too." He tilts his head to the side, allowing them one last kiss. And then he's pulling back, his palm dragging down Marcel’s arm until he can tug at his brother’s wrist. "Come on."

Marcel lets Harry drag him to the middle of the restaurant where a specific table had been set for them.

"This one has the best view, apparently." Harry tells him once they're seated, the awe on his face is mirrored by Marcel as they admire the view.

"So thoughtful." Marcel says, turning to him.

Harry holds his gaze, his hands clapping twice. The loud sound startles Marcel, but the smile returns when he sees a line of waiters appearing.

"This is so cliched." Marcel comments, watching the waiters put down their meal, their drinks, and a bottle of wine. "Are you sure you've never done this for anyone else, before?"

Harry pretends to ponder, making Marcel scowl. Seeing that, he bursts out laughing. "No one else. Just you."

"What about Edward?"

"I never get to do anything like this for him. He would have done it for me first." Harry sighs, a legitimate problem he keeps having.

Marcel chuckles, nodding and thanking the group of waiters once they're done. "Well, I suppose I could agree with you on that." He takes a sip of water from the glass in front of him. "I'm running out of things to do for him that he hasn't done for me yet."

Harry makes an excited sound when he recalls a memory. "Remember when he took us on that helicopter ride and he had our initials carved on the ground in a big heart?"

"Your brother is one big sap." Marcel crinkles his nose.

"He's your brother too." Harry laughs.

Marcel unfolds his napkin, settling it on his lap. After Harry's done the same, they start with their dinner.

"So, are you going to tell me how you managed to do this on such a short notice?" Marcel questions a moment later.

Harry shrugs over-exaggeratedly. "I have my ways."

"Bet you used your cute face and charming smile." Marcel teases, his toes pressing at Harry's leg.

Harry giggles. "You think I'm cute?"

Marcel wants to slap himself, and possibly Harry too. They're being so sappy and flirty, it's so disgusting. But he also feels like running all over the city from the excitement in his bones. "You're the cutest." He chooses to say.

Harry's giggles get louder, and he ducks his head to hide his blush. "I hope you know how much I love you." Harry says in lieu of a response. "Even when Louis came along, it changed nothing." He looks up again, meeting his eyes. "I think his presence made me love you even more. I don't know why, but it did."

Marcel puts his napkin away and stands up, holding a hand out. "Can we dance?"

Harry laughs at the request. He grows to his feet too, taking Marcel's hand before he calls for music.

A slow ballad starts playing, and Harry's laughter slowly dies down when Marcel pulls him up against him. They start to sway from side to side, hands clasped together.

Harry leans forward, his cheek resting on Marcel's shoulder. "We're as sappy as Edward."

"Hmm." Marcel responds as if it's a newfound information. "Comes with the triplet thing, I guess."

Harry chuckles. He lets his eyes flutter shut, letting Marcel guide their movement.

"I love you just as much." Marcel murmurs. ”Always.”

"I know." Harry lets his lips press a light kiss on Marcel's shoulder. "I never had my doubts."

"Good."

  


* * *

  


"Did you tell them we were coming?"

Edward nods. "Yeah."

"Okay."

Edward has the Porsche parked right in front of Niall's gate. It's opened, so the two make their way inside.

For some reasons, Louis is nervous. He doesn't know if Edward and Zayn are really on good terms or if Edward only said that just to put him at ease. He doesn't really want to ask, either. It's not something that needs to be an issue. And yet he can’t stop worrying.

Edward is smiling as he knocks on the door, and it calms the Omega, if only by a little.

His heart rate increases again when it's _Zayn_ who opens the door. The black-haired Alpha is smiling, though the stretch of his lips slowly starts to cease when he sees Edward. Louis notes that the smile is still there, regardless.

"Hi, Lou." Zayn's smile regrows as he opens his arms. Louis doesn't hesitate to hug him, sighing a little.

"Hi."

Zayn and Edward share a look, and Louis bites on his lower lip.

"I'll see you inside, Lou." Edward clears his throat, his hand pressing at Louis' back. He’s still looking at Zayn.

The Omega is wary, eyes shifting from his Alpha to Zayn. He doesn't trust them being alone.

"We'll be fine. Go inside." Zayn says, his smile reassuring.

Louis yields, but he’s not fully willing even as he pouts and does as told.

He finds Liam changing Heather’s nappy in the living room; the baby laid out on her changing mat while Hana is playing with some dolls on the sofa. Niall and Haziq are nowhere to be found. "Hey, Li.”

Liam looks up and his face brightens. "Hello, Lou! You’re here!” He turns back to the matter at hand. "Just a moment.”

Louis sits down next to him, eyes crinkling from his smile as he watches Heather gurgling and mumbling to herself while her father puts her nappy on.

Liam glances at his eldest, noticing that she’s still caught up with her toys. "Hana, Uncle Louis is here.”

She’s pulled out of her bubble when she hears her name being called, and then her dolls are forgotten. Her eyes widen when she sees the Omega, hopping onto the floor and running towards him. "Uncle Louis!”

He laughs in delight upon being attacked by the little girl. "Hello, Hana. How have you been?”

”Happy! Mummy bought me a new dollhouse because I did well in school!” She tells him, excited as she flaps her arms around.

”Really?” Louis widens his eyes. "That’s great! I’m proud of you, dear.”

”Thank you, Uncle Lou!” She giggles, kissing his cheek before she goes to grab her dolls and brings them back to sit on his lap so she could show him. He listens intently as she tells him about them.

When Louis turns back to Liam, he has finished changing Heather’s nappy. "Ooh, look who’s a happy girl!” He coos when Liam lifts the smiley baby.

Before any of them could reply or say anything, Haziq appears, his little feet carrying him across the room. Horrified at the sight of her naked brother, Hana starts screaming and prompts Heather to break out into giggles.

”Come back here, you little monster!” Niall comes in to run after him, holding Haziq’s clothes in his hands. He looks amused as much as he’s frustrated.

”Haziq!” Liam calls out, trying to be stern but he’s struggling not to laugh.

Louis’ stomach hurts with his laughter when Haziq manages to run from his mother just before he’s about to get caught. "Run, Haziq, run!”

Niall glares his way. "Don’t you dare!”

Haziq looks like he’s having the time of his life, laughing and running around the house with his mother in pursue. What a cute little bugger.

It doesn’t last long. He accidentally runs into a pair of legs and falls flat onto his bum. "Uh oh.” His tiny voice says when he sees his Papa.

Zayn has his hands on his hips, an eyebrow raised. Edward is standing right beside him, watching in silence. "Haziq.” Is the only thing Zayn says, but it sounds so stern that even Louis is a little taken aback.

Haziq pouts.

Niall finally catches up and quickly grabs the child. "You don’t go around naked, Haziq. Your sister is probably traumatised.”

”Sorry, Mummy.” Haziq mumbles, his eyes still wide open while he stares at Zayn, guilt overpowering his face.

Louis couldn’t stop smiling when Zayn shakes his head, squatting down and helping Niall put Haziq’s clothes on him. All the while, he could hear Zayn telling Haziq why it’s not a good idea to run around without any clothes on. Haziq is attentive to his father, and he keeps nodding as a way to convey that he understands. They’re so cute.

Once Haziq is properly dressed, Niall can finally breathe. He lets Haziq go and kisses Zayn on the cheek in gratitude before he turns to Edward. "Hey there.” He grins, already climbing onto the Alpha’s back like the shameless Omega he is.

Edward throws Louis a pleading look. "Another Omega is attacking me, aren’t you supposed to be jealous?”

Louis’ eyes crinkle when he smiles. "Nah, Niall looks cosy.”

Edward starts walking, huffing at the added weight since Niall is still hanging on to him. "Payne, your Omega is insufferable.”

”I know you love me.” Niall says, kissing him wetly on his cheek and laughing when Edward lets out a disgusted sound. He finally hops off, choosing to attack Louis instead.

Hana manages to jump up just in time before her mother tackles Louis to the ground.

”Are we back in ancient time?” Edward drawls, taking a seat on the sofa and changing the channel as if he owns the house.

Zayn shrugs, sitting next to him. "If the caveman you’re talking about is yourself, then yes.”

Edward elbows him in the ribs, scowling while he does so.

Zayn doubles over, hurting more from his laughter rather than the assault.

Meanwhile, Louis is screaming bloody murder because Niall is kissing sloppily all over his face. He finally understands Edward’s suffering.

”Bloody Hell.” Louis groans out, finally able to breathe when Niall sits up to laugh. "I’m never setting foot in this house again.”

Niall offers him a hand, helping him to sit up. "Don’t be so dramatic. I make you food every time you come over.”

”Thank God you actually know how to cook. Or else this friendship is over.”

”Oh, fuck off.”

  


* * *

  


Louis is really glad to see Edward and Zayn talking. If he tries hard enough, he can pretend that nothing's changed and their interaction is the same as how it was months before. But he can see that there's a hint of uncertainty and uneasiness surrounding them like a cloak, and as much as he's worried that they're not truly fine with each other, he's also glad that at least they're putting in some effort with their attempt.

"You don't have to worry." A voice murmurs, and then Liam is sitting next to him. He looks at Louis only for a brief moment, and then his eyes have averted to Louis' subject of view too.

"I know..." Louis trails off. "Can't help it."

"They'll be fine." Liam reassures, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. He grins down at the Omega. "Before you know it, they'll be throwing water balloons at each other.”

"Couple of five year olds, they are."

"Exactly." Liam replies, his smile stretching even more.

Both of them fall silent, eyes going back to the two Alpha across the room. Liam doesn't have to look to know that Louis' eyes crinkle when Zayn bursts out laughing at something that Edward said, the latter equipped with a smug smile.

  


* * *

  


"Hi, Louis!"

He smiles in response, nodding but not stopping by. "Hello, Rina."

"Off to see Mr Styles again?" She winks.

It makes him cackle; he doesn't even have to answer the question.

He bounces on his feet in the lift after producing a card from his pocket and waiting as it ascends up the building. Edward has given it to him, wanting him to have access whenever he decides to drop by.

The office is busy when he exits the lift, people walking past him with determined steps and at least one file in hand. Louis pays them no attention, walking the halls like he owned the place. As he approaches his destination, the door opens and someone familiar walks out.

She smiles when she sees him, a knowing look painted on her face. "Hello, Louis."

"Hi, Sarah." He slows his steps until he reaches her. "Have you had lunch?"

"Not really." She purses her lips, glancing at her watch. "I think I'll be off, though. He asked me to buy him a sandwich, do you want anything too?"

What a sweetheart. "Don't worry." He shakes his head, amused. "And forget about the sandwich, too. I'll drag him out."

"You do that." She agrees. "Been working non-stop ever since he came in."

"Why am I not surprised?" Louis drawls with a blank face, reaching out and placing a hand on the door handle. "Alright, then, Sarah. See you soon."

"You too." She turns to leave, but stops herself. She looks unsure as she turns to face him again, but she squeezes the words out anyway. "Could you persuade him to go to the meeting with Mr Wright? It'd be a really good deal, but he didn't want to go, and Mr Wright doesn't want to see anyone but him."

Louis raises an eyebrow. "Why won’t he go?"

"The only time Mr Wright can make it is this Saturday, but he's in Germany. Mr Styles is reluctant to leave the country, somehow."

He smiles to himself. "I'll try and talk to him."

"Good. Thank you, Louis." She nods, then heads for her office.

"Take care." He reminds her before pushing the door open and stepping inside. His Alpha is at his desk, crinkles on his forehead as he reads a file with a pen in his hand.

Louis shuts the door behind him, and the Alpha looks up at the sound. He's frowning as he does so, but it disappears quickly. His muscles instantly relax, and a smile blooms on his face. He can smell Louis before he sees him. "Hi."

"Good afternoon, Mr Styles." Louis says in a formal voice, standing straight and trying not to laugh.

Edward frowns again, but then he smirks and decides to play along. "Good afternoon, Mr Tomlinson. Do come in, take a seat."

Louis lets his legs carry him to Edward's desk, and he slips up on the way, giggling to himself before recovering and keeping up his serious facade. "I have something to talk to you about."

The Alpha watches as Louis sits down in front of him, looking incredible in his suit. It does make Edward wonder why the Omega is so dressed up. "How can I help you?"

"It's very important." Louis presses. "We really need to talk about it over lunch."

Edward lets out a bellied laugh at that, pushing his chair back and gesturing. "Come here, Lou."

Louis giggles, already getting up so he could sit on his throne; Edward's lap. "Join me for lunch?" He asks, wrapping his arms around Edward's neck and brushing their noses together.

The Alpha groans. "Lou.."

"Please..?" Louis pouts, making a cute face just to get Edward to say yes.

"You know that face will get you anything. You're being unfair to me right now." Edward accuses, claiming his lips. His hands brush down Louis' back until he can grip his arse.

The Omega preens. "So, do I get to have lunch with my Alpha today?"

"Yes, okay. Whatever for you, baby." He kisses him again. "Have you made any booking?"

"Yeah! Marcel and Harry will be waiting for us."

The Alpha narrows his eyes. "Did you go up to Harry and Marcel and did the same thing you're doing to me right now?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Louis waves his hand and scoffs, as if the idea is absurd. Then he grabs Edward's wrist so he could look at his watch. "We have forty-five minutes until we have to be there."

Edward laughs. "Cheeky."

"You love me." Louis points out. "Now, are you going to continue with work or are you going to bend me over your office table?"

Edward chokes on his spit.

  


* * *

  


"I’m firing her.” Edward claims, struggling to keep his eyes open.

"You are not.” Louis replies, licking his lips and looking up at his Alpha. "Just go.” He says, tightening his hold.

Edward moans when Louis’ mouth slides down his cock again. "I don’t want to leave you.”

Louis’ throat constricts around his cockhead, and the Alpha curses. Louis pulls off, face innocent as ever as his thumb brushes over the slit. "Then take me with you.”

Edward looks at him with surprise. "Oh?”

Louis blinks his bright, blue eyes, swallowing down Edward’s length like it’s nothing. It’s obscene, and Edward wonders how he’s still alive when his heart is ready to burst out of his chest and start doing a legitimate marathon on its own.

"You are a menace.” Edward reaches down, grabbing Louis by his hair and tugging him up until he’s sitting on Edward’s lap again. "I can’t believe her, using my own Omega against me.” He says, gripping Louis’ arse cheeks and pulling them apart as he positions Louis’ hole over his cock.

Louis clutches onto his shoulder, smirking as he lowers his hips. "She’s a brilliant woman.” He leans back, clenching down just to be a tease. "So, you’re going?”

Edward smacks his arse, then does it again, pulling a high pitched moan out of the Omega. "Fine. But only if you’ll come with me.”

"Okay, I will.” Louis grins, tugging at his tie and loosening it.

A knock at the door startles them both, but before Louis could move, it opens and Sarah walks in. Her jaws drop and her eyes almost pop out of their sockets the moment she sees them.

Louis is thankful that he at least has his shirt on. "Uh, hi, Sarah.”

"She’s fired.” Edward groans in his ear.

"She’s not.” Louis is stern, but is still smiling sweetly at the assistant as if he’s not sitting on his Alpha’s cock at the moment. The desk is the only thing covering them from her view and preventing her from being scarred for life. "I thought you’ve already left for lunch? Can we help you, love?”

"Um.” She stammers, unsure if she should say what she has to say or just leave. "I have the files Mr Styles asked for, thought I should drop it here on my way out.”

"Thank you. Just leave it there.” Louis nods at the table near the entrance.

Sarah puts the files down and is ready to leave, but Louis calls her name before she could do so. She turns around, reluctant.

"Tell Mr Wright that Edward will see him this weekend.” Louis winks.

Sarah chuckles, then quickly flees before her boss could make any statement.

Once the door clicks shut behind her, Louis’ smile disappears and he turns to Edward with a horrified look. “I can’t believe I didn’t lock the door?!”

"It’s too late to lock it now.” Edward says, gripping Louis tighter and guiding his hips so they could get back to what they were doing before Sarah rudely interrupted them.

"Someone else could walk in!” Louis huffs, but he’s starting to rock his hips again. Edward has gotten a bit soft from their interruption, but Louis knows he’ll get hard again in no time.

"Shut up.” Edward grits out.

The Omega presses his face to Edward’s neck and halts his movement the moment Edward is fully hard again. As expected, his Alpha grips him by the thighs and fucks up into him in a way that makes Louis tremble.

"Do you think Sarah is traumatised?” Louis pants into his ear, his pending orgasm couldn’t even stop his curiosity.

"l’m about to knot you and you’re talking about someone else?”

"Oh, sorry.”

  


* * *

  


"You're late." Marcel scolds when Edward and Louis finally sit at the table.

Louis blushes.

"Well, brother, we wouldn’t have been if someone wasn’t squirming on my cock, begging to be fucked."

Marcel tries to glare at Louis, but fails. He's nothing but fond.

"Of course we’re left out." Harry grumbles, reaching for the menu.

"Next time I'll send out invitation cards." Louis says, rolling his eyes.

Marcel snorts.

Edward shakes his head, calling for a waiter to place their order. Once done, the menus are collected and they’re left on their own again. Harry immediately leans back in his seat and sighs out. “I think I need a holiday, soon.”

"He’s right.” Marcel agrees. "When was the last time we went anywhere? It’s long overdue.”

Edward shares a look with Louis before turning to his brothers again. "Do you have anywhere in mind?”

"Let’s go to Maldives.” Harry suggests.

"Count me in.” Marcel nods, eyes wide with excitement. "I’ve missed Maldives.”

"What do you say, Omega? Is Maldives okay?” Edward nudges Louis’ shin with his toes.

Louis huffs, crossing his arms. "I’m not the one paying.”

"Maldives, then.” Edward chuckles, resting his arm on Marcel’s chair.

"Yes! I’ll book everything.” Harry says, pulling out his phone.

Louis thanks the waiters when their drinks arrive, then leans into Harry’s space to see the resort he’s looking at.

"This looks fun.” Harry waves his phone, then hands it out to Edward.

Marcel takes a peek before looking up at Edward. "It’s very private.” He notes, a feature he knows Edward treasures. "I think it’s perfect.”

"If we all agree, I’ll make the booking.” Harry turns to Louis for his opinion.

"Seems nice.” Louis says, shrugging. It’s up to them, really.

"When should we go?” Edward is already mentally checking if he has anything too important to do soon.

"In a fortnight sounds alright.” Marcel suggests.

Harry lights up in approval. "Yeah.”

"Do you have any plans, Lou?” Marcel glances at him as he asks.

The Omega thinks for a moment before finally shaking his head. "My life revolves around you now, didn’t you notice?”

His statement makes Marcel laugh, and he winks at his mate. "What about you, Edward?”

"Sarah would not be happy with me.” Edward murmurs. "I’ll have to rearrange a lot of things. But I think I can manage.”

"Okay. Are five nights enough?” Harry says, taking back his phone to make the booking.

“Perfect.” Edward replies before he turns to Marcel, wrapping an arm around him when his brother leans in. "How’s the progress with your book?”

"Slow.” Marcel groans. "I’m going to take a break and let my brain rest.”

"You don’t have to rush. I know you’ll do great, just don’t push yourself too much.”

"I know. Thank you.” He sighs, smiling lazily and tilting his head up until their lips are slotted together.

Meanwhile, Louis is losing his head after seeing the total price of their stay at the resort.

"Louis, take a deep breath.” Harry tells him, concerned with the way his Omega is hyperventilating.

"Who spends twenty thousand pounds on a hotel room?!”

"We do.” Edward cuts in, amused at Louis’ reaction. "You should be over this by now, Kitten.”

"Your monthly allowance is half a million pounds.” Marcel points out, frowning.

"Yes, and I barely spend five percent of it every month!”

Harry laughs. "It’s one of the best resorts. That amount is expected.”

"Princess, we make money even when we sleep.” Edward reassures him. "I might not have worked as hard as Harry and Marcel did, but we deserve what we can get today, what we can give you.”

Louis is confused, his eyes narrowed. "What do you mean you don’t work as hard?” As far as he can recall, Edward slaved himself over his work. That was the reason things went to Hell in the first place.

"He means that all the hard part was done by our grandfather.” Marcel explains. "Trying to build a company is not an easy task, especially to get it stable and successful. Our grandfather was the one who achieved that.”

"I’m merely riding on the result of his hard work.” Edward adds.

Harry hums a sound of disagreement. "Don’t sell yourself short. The company wouldn’t be where it is today if not for you.”

Edward just shrugs in response.

"Well, I guess I do have the sugar daddies I wanted.” Louis jokes.

Marcel barks out a laugh. "Yes, you do, sweetheart.”

"Marcel’s still waiting for you to ask him to buy you a car.” Harry hints, nudging at his side.

Louis’ eyes widen and he looks at Marcel in shock. The embarrassed expression on Marcel’s face confirms what Harry said, and that makes him even more alarmed. "Why would I do that?!”

"You know I love cars. It’d be amazing to give you one.”

Louis slaps his palm to his face. "The last thing I need is a car, Marcel. Besides, I can drive any of yours if I want to.”

"Just imagine Louis driving your Ferrari.” Edward says to his brother, attempting to help him subdue his desire of buying expensive vehicles for their Omega.

Marcel’s eyes go unfocused at the thought. "That would be so fucking hot.” He breathes out.

"I’m breaking the bond.” Louis mutters to himself in disbelief.

"But Kitten, I have to agree with Marcel.” Edward protests. "The thought of you with expensive things does things to us.”

"Yep, definitely breaking the bond.”

  


* * *

  


Since Edward’s meeting with Mr Wright is a one-to-one, the Alpha had invited Louis to join him. So he bought Louis a proper suit to wear. The Omega ends up looking so good that Edward just stares at him for a good two minutes, trying to decide between leaving right away or risk being late so he could eat Louis out.

Louis smacks him on the arm, and Edward knows that his decision doesn't matter. At least they get to snog in the car.

Edward guides him into a posh cafe once they arrive, and they’re both greeted by the host. Louis holds on to Edward’s hand as they’re led to the back where Mr Wright is supposedly waiting.

Louis almost chokes in surprise when he sees Charles, the man he met during that dinner with Zayn, standing up and sharing a handshake with Edward.

"This is my Omega,” Edward is saying.

"Louis.” Charles cuts in, caught off guard when he looks at the Omega. "Hi." He’s staring as he holds out a hand.

"Hello, Charles.” Louis clears his throat, glancing at Edward and noting the questioning look in his Alpha’s eyes. "Didn't expect to see you here." He turns back to the other Alpha and shakes his hand, not letting his own linger.

"Yeah, yeah. Um.." Charles shakes his head to himself, gesturing towards the seats. "Please, join me for lunch.”

Edward says nothing, but he steps forward to pull the chair out for Louis.

Louis keeps to himself while the two discuss their business. From what he can tell, Charles is selling his company to Edward, one he inherited from his late father but has no interest in. He’s certain Cox Corporation could do better with the brands under his company than they are doing now.

When lunch arrives, Louis helps unfold Edward’s napkin, cheekily sneaking a grab at his crotch when he's placing the napkin on the Alpha’s lap. Edward throws him a scolding look, but Louis grins at the amusement in his eyes.

"I’ll have my assistant contact you.” Edward says, ending their discussion as they finish with lunch.

"That’s wonderful. I’m glad we could come to an agreement.” Charles nods, offering a pleasant smile. Then he turns to Louis. "How did you like the food, Louis?”

He doesn’t really like the way Charles says his name. "It was delicious. Thank you.” Louis replies, giving an approving nod.

"Good.” Charles turns back to Edward. "I apologise that you have to come all the way here. Are you two staying?”

"Yes, we’ll be back in England after breakfast tomorrow.” Edward answers. "And it’s not a problem. I’m glad you made the right decision.”

"Yeah, I enjoyed it for a while. But acting is my forte.” Charles chuckles. Then he glances at his watch. "I have to go.” He grows to his feet, and the couple mirrors him. "Thank you, again. It was a pleasure meeting you, Edward.”

"You too.” Edward grins, shaking his hand.

"Don’t worry about the bill. It’s on me.” Charles says, then acknowledges the Omega again. ”Take care, Louis. Say hello to Zayn for me.” Charles bows a little, eyes still on Louis as he straightens up, and then he’s gone.

They return to their seat, and Edward huffs. "Git.”

Louis raises his eyebrow in question.

"I could’ve punched him.” Edward grits out. "Looking at you as if I wasn’t sitting here.”

Louis chuckles upon hearing that, leaning over and placing his hand on Edward’s chest while he pecks the Alpha on the cheek. "He can look all he wants, wouldn’t make me interested even a bit.”

"It’s still disrespectful, to you, to me.”

Louis kisses his jaw to calm him down. "Relax, he’s gone now, anyway.”

"How did you know him?” Edward asks, and when Louis looks at him, he’s just curious. Though, the Omega can also detect a little jealousy in his tone. He doesn’t blame Edward.

Louis falls quiet, the memory didn’t exactly lead to a happy one. "Remember the dinner I went to with Zayn? He was there.”

Edward recalls, and his body slumps. "Oh.” He’s glaring at the table top now.

Now is definitely not the right time to tell him about Charles’ proposition that night.

  


* * *

  


"Go away.” Louis kicks at Edward every time he tries to come close. His foot keeps jabbing the Alpha in the stomach.

"Marcel, your Omega is not behaving well.” Edward points out, grabbing Louis’ ankles to stop the attack but he keeps releasing him so the foot always comes back.

Marcel laughs. "Listen to him, Edward.”

"This is my house too, bloody hell!”

"And Marcel’s my Alpha too! And I want time alone with him!” Louis finally stands up to protest, poking at his Alpha’s chest with his finger this time. "You’ve been hogging him, _and_ me!”

Marcel starts cackling at the look on Edward’s face.

"I deserve attention too!” Edward says, crossing his arms.

"You have one more brother, go find him.” Louis points out. “He’s the one you need to pay attention to. I swear he’s about to sulk.” That’s not really true. Harry is downstairs by the kitchen and baking, probably happier than the three of them combined right now when he’s in his element, and he definitely would _not_ appreciate any distraction. Edward just has to take one for the team for the sake of them all.

Edward turns to Marcel, his hands flying in Louis’ direction as if saying ‘can you believe this?’ "How is this fair, Marcel?”

"It’s not.” Marcel shakes his head, still laughing. "And that’s the point.”

Edward huffs. "Fine. Both of you are disowned.”

Louis cheers in victory. "Love you too, Alpha.”

Edward rolls his eyes and leaves, mumbling about making them sleep on the couch tonight. Louis ignores him and goes back to Marcel’s side, he knows Edward would be the one all over him the moment they get to bed. He picks up the book that has flopped down when he was too busy fighting off Edward, then picks up where he left off with the story.

"Have you packed for Maldives, yet?” Marcel wraps an arm around him, the other one holding his book up to his face while he reads.

Louis shakes his head as if Marcel is looking at him. "I’ll do it later. I’m pretty sure Harry hasn’t started yet, either.”

The Alpha puts his book down, laughing at him. "Actually, Harry’s bag is already downstairs. He’s _that_ excited.”

Louis groans, finally taking his eyes away from the book. "Fuck. Am I the only one who hasn’t started packing yet?”

"Yeah." Marcel nods. "Don't worry about it. I'll help you pack later."

Louis grins, reaching out so he could pull Marcel in for a kiss. "Thank you."

Marcel pecks him again, then goes back to reading. Not too long later, Louis sighs.

"What is it this time?"

The Omega elbows him in response, glaring. "I'm bored.”

Marcel frowns, then grabs the paperback in Louis’ hands. "I thought you loved Sheldon?"

"I didn’t mean the book, you knob!" Louis groans, hitting his arm and sending the Alpha into a full-blown laughter. Once Marcel quiets down again, Louis stares at him. It gets the Alpha's attention, knows that Louis is trying to have a serious discussion. "I want to get a job."

"But why?"

"We’ve been over this. It's boring at home, and I can't let you three be the only ones to work."

"But what's wrong with that?" Marcel looks genuinely confused that Louis doesn't even have the heart to hit him again.

Louis shifts on the sofa so that he can sit with his legs crossed and facing the Alpha. "I know you mean well, but it doesn't feel right for me to just laze around and not do anything." He sighs. "I want to contribute too."

"But Lou.."

"But Marcel...." He whines. "I don't want to be useless."

"You're not, darling." Marcel shuts his book and puts it away, giving Louis all his attention.

Louis keeps his eyes on him, grumpy eyes and an overly exaggerated pout on his lips. Marcel wishes he could hate him.

"You know I'm weak when you look at me like that." The Alpha accuses, grabbing Louis' arm and manoeuvring the Omega onto his lap. "Fine, fine."

Louis whoops out loud, smacking a kiss on his lips. "I love you!"

Marcel chuckles. "I love you too." He hums. "Have you thought about what you want to do?"

"I was thinking of being a private tutor, it's more flexible and pays well." Louis tells him.

The Alpha gets an idea, and his face brightens. "Why don't you help Harry with his clothing line?"

Louis' face lights up in pleasant surprise. "Harry's starting a clothing line?!"

"Yeah." Marcel laughs at how ecstatic he is. "It's started months ago, but everything had been on hold. They’re forming the headquarters here in England."

"That's great!" Louis beams.

What Marcel doesn't tell him is that Harry actually stopped because they wanted to get back to him, and yet it was still too late. "You should talk to Harry about it. He would be happy to have you on board." Marcel suggests, poking Louis' nose with his finger.

"I will." Louis promises, his arms circling Marcel's neck and pulling him down so he could give him a loving kiss. "Thank you."

”You’re welcome.” Marcel mumbles against his lips, following Louis’ mouth the moment he pulls away. It makes the Omega laugh, and he lets Marcel pry his lips open with his tongue.

When Louis is aware that they’re horizontal on the sofa, Marcel is already nipping at his collarbones, calloused fingers slipping under his shirt and caressing the skin underneath.

  


* * *

  


Louis shyly does his walk of shame, resisting the urge to cover himself.

Edward wolf-whistles from one of the gazebos, laughing when it prompts Louis to flip him the finger.

Harry almost drowns in the water, breaking through the surface and sputtering before staring with his mouth opened when he sees a naked Louis walking down to the pool.

"God, you act like you’ve never seen a cock before!” Louis scolds, rushing towards the water and jumping in. He finally relaxes when he’s not fully exposed anymore. It still does nothing to waver his Alphas’ gazes.

"Well, it is a pretty cock.” Edward comments.

"Oh, fuck off.” Louis retorts, it disappears when he realises Harry has already swum up to him. "Go away, I want to swim. Don’t touch me.”

"Baby.” The Alpha whines, reaching out to grab Louis by his waist.

Louis groans to himself, already knows that Harry wouldn’t let him go once he’s got his hands on him. And Louis is too weak against his touch to resist.

"Where’s Marcel?” Edward asks.

Louis takes his time before he answers, lost in the way Harry is sucking on his neck. "He’s taking a nap.” He pants out, moaning when he feels a finger pressing against his hole.

A big splash disturbs the calmness of the pool, but Louis nor Harry is bothered. It isn’t until another body has pressed up against him that Louis realises that Edward has jumped in. Another moan escapes him when an extra pair of hungry lips latch onto his skin.

Marcel appears half an hour later, hard and confused. He finally understands when he finds Louis in between his brothers in the pool, sobbing and screaming in harmony with his brothers’ grunts.

Only a fool would not strip and join in, and Marcel is no fool.

  


* * *

  


Louis loves Maldives. He loves the ocean, the pool, the privacy of everything.

Though, he can never really look at the butler in the eyes. His Alphas find it so exciting that they’re basically on a private island, so Louis finds himself with a cock(s) up his arse more times than not. Not to mention that most of the fucking they did didn’t even happen indoor.

It’s so fucking hot to feel the sand under his skin while Marcel fucks him within an inch of his life at the beach their own little island has. He also complains a lot but he loves it when Harry eats him out at the gazebo until he cries. Edward likes to sit out, prefers to watch his brothers wreck their mate. But when they’re all together against Louis, the Omega doesn’t stand a chance.

By the third day, he doesn’t even need prep anymore.

"I swear this is Heaven.” Harry groans. "I don’t want to go home.”

Edward doesn’t bother putting his newspaper down to talk to him. "We have work to get back to, Haz.”

"Oh, wow, thanks for the reminder.” Marcel drawls from where he’s lounging by the pool.

"Let’s stay longer.” Harry suggests.

Edward makes a sound of disagreement. "Sarah would fly here and kick my arse herself.”

"You’re the boss.” Marcel reminds him.

"Yes, and my life would fall apart if she’s not there to help me with everything. I’m paying her, but she’s the boss.”

"Shut up.” Louis has had enough. "Harry, go faster, please.” He moans when his Alpha obeys, then gathers enough strength to look at Edward. "Stop talking.”

Edward folds his newspaper and puts it away. "Fine, fine, I’ll watch if that’s what you want.” He leans back and studies the way Harry is gripping Louis’ hips, holding him in place while he thrusts into the Omega without relent. "Harry, bend your knees a bit.”

Harry follows his suggestion, and Louis starts screaming.

Edward nods in approval. "That’s more like it.”

  


* * *

  


Louis shifts, and suddenly he’s awake. He can feel a pair of eyes on him, and that has already distracting enough to prevent him from falling back asleep. Humming softly to himself, Louis keeps his lids closed. “Stop being creepy.” He’s certain it’s Harry.

A body moves into his space, and Louis’ lip twitch at the satisfaction that he was right about which Alpha it is. Harry kisses the side of his head, wrapping Louis up in his warm embrace, and Louis melts into it. He’s so comfortable, so warm. Louis wants to fall back asleep.

”Sorry, baby.” The Alpha says, a hint of smile in his tone. His lips are still pressed against Louis’ skin.

Louis turns his face until it’s pressed into Harry’s neck so he could suck in the scent that is pure Harry, the intensity of it almost making him lightheaded. It also calms him, ease the racing of his heartbeat every time he’s near his Alpha. “Where’s Edward and Marcel?”

”Marcel’s watching a movie.” He can feel Harry turning his head. “Edward’s asleep.”

”Hmm, okay.” He mumbles, already falling asleep again. “How long till we arrive?”

”Three more hours or so.” Harry replies, his finger starting to draw shapes on Louis’ arm. Louis notices he keeps drawing a heart. “Can’t wait to get home and get some sleep.”

Louis frowns against his skin. “Have you slept yet?”

”No.” Harry tells him.

”Not since we left Maldives?”

”No.”

Louis huffs out as he pulls back and opens his eyes. It takes a moment for his sight to focus. “Why?”

Harry smiles. “Couldn’t sleep.”

The Omega huffs again, properly climbing onto Harry’s lap and resting his head on his Alpha’s shoulder. “Come on, bed.”

”Tried already. Didn't work.”

”Doesn’t hurt to try again. Come on.”

Harry obeys, gripping his thighs and standing up. Louis hangs on to him while he carries them to the room. Marcel looks up for a split second as they pass, but his eyes turn back to the TV screen.

Louis is already asleep when Harry climbs into bed, still holding the Omega. He holds Louis close to him, and it doesn’t take long before he’s asleep too.

  


* * *

  


"Okay, what's the occasion?" Louis asks, trying not to be too giddy as he sits in the passenger seat. His Alpha always looks so hot when he's driving, and today is no different.

"Nothing." Harry grins back at him, and Louis really wants to kiss him. "I love dates."

The smile on Louis’ face widens, and he bites on his lower lip when he starts to feel his heart beating faster. "Good, because I do, too." He changes the radio station to the one he prefers. "Where are you taking me, though?"

"Lou.." Harry laughs. "I'm trying to make it a surprise."

"You know I hate surprises." Louis widens his eyes, using a finger to start poking at Harry's side. "Tell me."

"Louuu." Harry whines, both of them giggling. "You're going to make me crash the car."

"Okay, okay." Louis replies, keeping his hands to himself.

The silence lasts for two minutes.

"I'm taking you out for a picnic by the park." Harry blurts out.

The Omega sighs in contentment. "I love how you can't keep a secret when you're excited."

"Fuck."

"Don't worry, Harry." Louis assures him. "I'm just happy to be spending time with you."

Harry looks at him with a pout. "I'll surprise you, one day."

"I'd still love you even if you don't, you twat." Louis punches playfully at his arm.

They arrive at the park not long after, and Louis beams when Harry forces him to stay in his seat so he could open the door for him.

"Thank you." Louis says as he climbs out, waiting until Harry has closed the door before he's curling his arms around Harry's neck and kissing him deeply.

Harry's dimples flash at him when they part. "Hey, you're supposed to wait until the end of the date."

"Oh, hush." Louis kisses him again.

The Alpha's hand moves to cup at his face, and Harry gently pushes him back. "Come on, then."

"Fine." Louis huffs, letting his arms fall and taking a step back. "But you're letting me snog you by the end of our date."

Harry pretends to think about it.

"Harry!" Louis scolds, but he's laughing.

"Alright, alright." He pecks Louis' mouth, silencing the Omega. Louis can't stop smiling, as if in a daze. He watches mindlessly while Harry goes to the boot to pick things up. The Alpha's lips stretch into a grin when he sees how Louis is looking at him, but he says nothing.

"I love you." Louis sighs when Harry walks back up to him with a picnic basket in hand.

"Because I'm carrying your food?"

"That, too." Louis latches onto his side as they start walking towards the lake.

Harry wraps his arm around him, kissing the side of his head. "Love you too."

They reach the lakeside, and Louis helps put their mat down before Harry takes out the food they’ve already brought along.

"Marcel talked to me." Louis starts once they're settled.

"About what?”

Louis shifts until he could look at Harry properly. "You didn't tell me that you're starting a clothing line?"

"Oh." Harry says, frowning to himself. "Yeah, I think I forgot to mention that."

The Omega stares at him with a concerned look, a little curious about his reaction. "Well... tell me about it?"

Harry looks down at his hands. "Um, it's something I've always wanted.."

"Harry." Louis sighs, crawling over to him and plopping down on his lap. "What's wrong?" He toys with Harry's curls, wondering why his Alpha isn't as excited as Louis thought he would be.

The Alpha buries his face at Louis' neck, clinging to him tightly. "It's the reason I started leaving." He murmurs into Louis' skin, unable to look at him.

Louis kisses the top of his head. "But Marcel said you're setting it up here, in London?"

"I started in America." Harry pulls back, but his eyes still won't meet Louis'. "When things got bad, I wanted to move everything here. And that's when, you know, things went wrong."

"Oh.."

"I'm sorry." Harry breathes, eyes cast down.

Louis hugs him tightly. He wants to say something, but he doesn’t know what. In the end, he says nothing, just holds his Alpha tighter.

"So, tell me about it." Louis prompts after a long silence, leaning back to look at Harry's face. "What would you call it, then?"

"My name." Harry tells him, a bit bashful.

Louis makes a thoughtful sound, nodding to himself. "Yeah, your name is a brand in itself. Harry Styles." He smiles. "Yeah, I like it."

"You do?" Harry's lips twitch.

"Yeah."

Louis' encouragement pulls Harry out of his uncertainty, and he starts telling Louis everything; listing off the names of the people in his team, and what they're currently doing, what kind of clothes and the materials they'd be using. The Omega couldn't stop beaming, happy that Harry's clearly loving what he's doing.

"What do you think of me joining the team?" Louis asks when Harry takes a pause from telling him about the progress.

Harry freezes, staring at him as if he didn't hear Louis right. "What?"

"Well.." Louis grows nervous. "I was thinking, I don't really want to stay home and do nothing." He looks up at Harry. "Marcel suggested that I join you."

"Louis!" Harry gasps. “That would be incredible!"

A smile grows on Louis' face. "You think so?"

"Yes, of course! We should name it together, then!"

Louis starts laughing. "No! I think the brand is already good enough with your name. People know you. They don’t know me."

Harry pouts. "But a brand called Stylinson sounds good too."

The Omega raises his eyebrow. "And where did you get that from?"

"I combined our last name." Harry is flashing him a cheeky smile.

Louis' mouth drops open and he swats at Harry's arm. "You've thought about this, didn't you?!"

"Well.." Harry prepares for his defence. "Um.."

The Omega chuckles, shifting on Harry's lap to get more comfortable. "You're sweet, do you know that?"

Harry's cheeks dimple again when Louis bends down and kisses him. "I've been told."

"I don't want to take this from you, though. I just want to help you. So let it stay the way it is, okay?"

"Okay." Harry relents. "I can't wait to work with you."

Louis rolls his eyes. "Somehow I feel like we wouldn't get anything done."

"Of course we would!” Harry’s face is serious, but his hands are creeping to Louis’ bum. "I'm a very dedicated person."

"Of course you are."

A little giggle breaks them out of their bubble, and they turn to see a toddler waddling towards them, or specifically, the confectioneries Harry brought along. A woman is running behind her, looking horrified that the little girl is heading towards the couple.

"Lily, no!"

Louis chuckles, climbing off of Harry's lap and moving towards the girl just in time to catch her when she stumbles.

"Oh my God, I apologise!" The woman gushes when she finally arrives. "She moves so fast!"

"It's alright." Louis looks down at Lily who’s still making grabby hands at the chocolate bars and candies they have. "Oh, do you want one, love?"

Lily looks up at him and brightens up, clapping her hands. "Wits!"

"Oh, please. You don't have to." The woman says, kneeling down in front of Louis to grab the little girl from him. "No, Lily. You don't ask sweets from strangers." She reprimands.

Harry sidles up beside Louis. "She can have one if she wants to."

"Wits!" Lily yelps with her arms outstretched, alarmed that she's getting farther away from the sweets. Her face is all scrunched up, upset and frustrated. It’s a cute sight.

Louis picks up one of the chocolate bars. "Here you go." He says, handing it over to the little girl with a bright smile.

The mother looks at him with a face full of gratitude and exasperation. "Thank you.."

"Louis. Nice to meet you." He grins.

"I'm Eve." She holds out a hand to shake his.

"This is my Alpha, Harry." Louis gestures to the man beside him.

"Hi." She nods, her eyes looking at him briefly before they turn back to Louis. "Thank you so much, again."

"No problem." Harry replies, grinning at Lily who's nibbling on the chocolate bar, still tightly packed. Except, it's now wet with her saliva and she seems to be frustrated that she's tasting nothing but plastic. "Better keep it that way for now, huh?"

Eve huffs. "She makes a big mess whenever she eats. I'll save it for later."

Louis coos when Lily makes angry sounds and starts hitting the bar against her Mum's arm. "Oh, you're such a cute thing."

"Yeah, you think that now. Wait until you hear her crying." Eve retorts, prompting a laugh from all three of them.

"Little ones, they’re so precious." Harry sighs in admiration, poking Lily's cheek. His eyes are wide open and his dimples fully on display.

Louis falls silent, and he stares while Eve passes Lily to the Alpha. His heart tugs in his chest at the sight of Harry holding a baby, and he has to hold back his tears, trying not to let it get to him.

”Yeah, they are when they’re not crying.” Eve manages to pull another chuckle out of Harry. “Do you two have any?”

Louis bites his lower lip, not trusting his voice to say anything. He lets Harry handle it.

”Uh.. no.” Harry’s voice has lost the lightness to it. “We’ve only mated recently.”

Eve seems to notice that she might have breached a sensitive topic, so she quickly starts bringing up something else to talk about.

Louis appreciates that, but he stays silent for a long time.

  


* * *

  


"Mum!" Louis beams, leaping forward and hugging his mother as tight as he can. He's been informed that they would be expecting Jay and Anne at their doorstep, but finally seeing her in flesh again after so long will always make him excited. "How was the drive?" He asks upon releasing her.

"It was long, but alright." She smiles, touching his cheek. "I've missed you, Lou."

"I've missed you too." He replies, hugging her again before dropping a kiss on her forehead. And then he turns to Anne, who's smiling just as wide as the two of them. "Anne!" Louis says, already opening his arms when Jay steps aside.

She chuckles when she hugs him, patting his back. "Hello, Lou."

"It's been a while." He says, blushing a little when he recalls the past events.

Anne nods, but her face is nothing but soft. "Where are they?" She walks past the threshold, and Louis follows suit, closing the door behind him.

"Harry and Edward are at the gym. Marcel's in the library." Louis tells them, reaching out to help his mother with her bag. She swats his hand away.

"Oh, you're not joining them?" Anne wonders, and Louis laughs.

"Maybe one day I'll start going to the gym. Not anytime soon, though."

The ladies burst into laughter.

"Where are the girls?" Louis addresses the question to his mother.

They walk past the entrance hall, heading straight for the lift.

"I told Jay to drop them with Gemma. They're excited to babysit Adrian and Max." Anne answers for her.

"Why didn't you bring them over? I've missed them." Louis pouts.

"I want some alone time with my son." Jay pets his hair, and Louis melts into his mother's touch. He's closer to thirty than twenty, and yet he's still such a big baby.

When they walk out of the lift at the top floor, Louis parts ways with them so they could freshen up before dinner. Meanwhile, he goes to look for Marcel in the library to kill some time in the best way he knows how, especially when one of his Alphas is involved.

  


* * *

  


The Alphas don’t question it when Louis suddenly pulls Jay and Anne away after dinner, requesting that they be left alone. Harry is a little curious, and he even gave Louis his pout. Though, they still understood, and they promised not to disturb the Omegas in the living room.

"What is it, Lou?" Jay asks once they're settled down on the sofa.

Louis frowns to himself. "I.. um, I need your advice. Both of you."

Anne and Jay share a look with each other before offering him concerned looks. "Lou.." Anne starts.. "What is this about?"

He stares at them, gaping for a moment. "I.." After clearing his throat, Louis produces a tight smile. "I'm not, I don't think I want to get through another heat without birth control.."

Anne gasps softly while Jay merely stares at him.

"Yeah..." He trails off, scratching the back of his neck.

”Do you want to talk about it?” Jay prompts, gentle as ever.

Louis shakes his head, but his mouth is moving. “I’m not ready, yet. I can’t. I don’t..want to.”

"Oh, darling.." Jay grows to her feet, already taking a seat next to him and pulling him into her arms. "It's fine."

Anne watches, a slightly sad look on her face. "What are your thoughts about this?"

"I don't know." Louis frowns to himself even as he leans into his mother's touch. "A bit disappointed in myself, to be honest."

Jay runs her hand through his hair. "You don't have to feel that way."

"Are you worried about what they would think?"

Louis nods, hiding his face away.

"Lou..." Anne sighs, leaving her seat to occupy the one next to him.

"I feel like I'm letting them down."

Jay tightens her hold. "You're not letting anyone down, Boo. They love you."

"It's your body, dear. You make the choice. And if I've raised my sons right, they would support whatever you decide to do." Anne tells him, stern.

It makes Louis smile, and he turns his head to offer it to her.

"That's true. And I'm sure she raised them right." Jay adds on, still brushing through his hair.

"Thank you, Mum." He leans into her, before looking at Anne again. "Thanks, Anne."

"No problem, Lou." She reaches for him when Jay loosens her hold, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "I'm glad you shared this with us."

Jay is beaming when Anne looks at her, and suddenly their smiles mirror each other's.

  


* * *

  


"Hey, Lou.”

The Omega grows to his feet. "Hey.” He goes straight into the Alpha’s arms. "Thank you for willing to meet up.”

"Of course.” Liam smiles at him as they pull back.

Louis takes a seat, letting out a heavy sigh as he does so. Liam watches him with questioning eyes, settling himself on the chair on the opposite side of the table.

"So, what’s going on? Why did you want to meet?” He frowns, then before Louis could answer, adds, "why can’t we meet at home?”

"I don’t want the Betas to know. They might slip up.” Louis replies.

Liam’s frown deepens, and Louis almost wants to laugh despite his situation. The Alpha looks so cute, especially when he’s confused. Like a lost puppy. "About what?”

"I need your advice on birth control pills.”

Liam starts choking.

It puts a cringe on Louis’ face.

"Well...” Liam starts once they both have a meal and a drink in front of them. "There are many types of pills. But I could help you get your hands on some of the best ones. The pills usually have a lot of side effects depending on their type. But most people only experience nausea and fatigue, and increase in appetite isn't uncommon."

Louis nods, listening.

"In some rare cases, certain pills don't fit with certain Omegas. But I don't think we're going to have that problem with you."

Liam picks up his cutleries, prompting the Omega to do the same. They start eating in silence, but there isn’t any hint of discomfort in the air.

Louis stares down at his drink. He toys with his straw, shaking his head. "I’m still thinking about it, Li. I haven’t even talked to them yet.”

Before Liam could reply, the waiter appears with the bill. "I got this.” Liam holds out a hand before Louis could even reach for his wallet. The Alpha pulls out some notes and sends the waiter away. Then he turns back to Louis. "Do you want to go for bowling after this?”

"Yeah, sure.”

"So, birth control?” Liam wonders when they are on the way to the bowling alley, one arm wrapped around the Omega.

Louis gives him a sad smile. He looks like he’s been expecting the question. "Yeah.... I don’t think I’m ready to get pregnant again. At least not now.”

It breaks Liam’s heart a little to hear that, and he holds Louis tighter. "I’m sorry, Lou.”

"They would probably be devastated.” Louis murmurs, referring to his Alphas. "I saw the way Harry looked at this little girl we met when we went to the park. And I just, I don’t want to make him sad.”

Liam disagrees with a click of his tongue. "You being unhappy would make him sad. You need to remember that your own happiness matters more when it comes to this. Besides, having children is a lifelong commitment. It’s not something you can reverse if you’ve already made the decision. Don’t beat yourself up too much, okay?”

Louis doesn’t reply, then after a beat too long, nods.

  


* * *

  


"Thank you, Li.” Louis says when they reach his car, parked only a few metres away from Liam’s. He looks brighter now, a sincere smile on his lips. "That was fun.”

"No problem. I’ll call you when I have the pills. You can let me know what your decision would be, later.” Liam replies. He steps forward with his arms outstretched and Louis gladly hugs him. The Alpha’s hugs are so comforting. "Don’t worry about talking to your Alphas, I promise you they’d be fine with it.”

Louis clings to him, needing the support. "Thank you, thank you so much.”

Louis kisses his cheek, letting Liam give him another reassuring squeeze before he takes a step back and enter the driver seat. The Alpha watches Louis drive away, waving the whole time. Once the Mercedes has disappeared from view, he steps towards his own car.

  


* * *

  


Louis should’ve gone through it earlier.

He currently has three Alphas staring at him, engulfed in silence while they wait for him to speak. Louis has probably taken up to five minutes, and yet not a single word has come out of his mouth.

He should’ve practised it in front of the mirror or something, properly sit down and think about what he wants to say. It’s quite hard to do it now when he has three concerned faces opposite him.

"Baby...” Edward starts after more minutes have passed by; Louis opening his mouth multiple times within that duration with nothing to be said. "What’s this about?” He sounds gentle, soft. Not at all upset about Louis taking their time of the day and making them wait.

It makes Louis a little sad, wondering why it’s so hard for him to put his thoughts into words. He’s worried, not knowing how the triplets would take it. But they’ve proved again and again that they love him and they’re doing everything they can to not fuck up. Louis should have no problem with it.

"My, um...” He breathes, looking down at his hands as he speaks. "My heat is coming soon.”

Marcel hums a sound of acknowledgement. "We know.”

"Is there any problem?”

Louis shakes his head. He doesn’t know why there’s a lump in his throat, he doesn’t know why tears are gathering in his eyes, he doesn’t know why it’s so hard for him. But he forces the words out. "I want..” His voice breaks, and the triplets inch forward in their seats. Edward looks like he wants to leap to Louis’ side and comfort him. But Louis is glad he doesn’t, it would make it harder for him to control his emotions if any of his Alphas are holding him.

"Yes...? What do you want, Lou?” Harry prompts, still kind.

"I want to take birth control.” Louis croaks, shutting his eyes once the words are out. And then he curls back into himself, unsure of what he said.

Silence meets him. And after a few seconds that Louis takes to gather his courage, he opens his eyes to see Edward staring at him. Harry and Marcel are looking at each other, conversing quietly among themselves.

"You don’t want to get pregnant.” Edward murmurs in observation.

Louis nods, and the lump grows too much that he can’t hold back his tears. He starts sobbing, pressing his hands to his face.

That triggers the triplets to move, and Louis finds himself on Edward’s lap with Harry and Marcel on the armrest.

"Hey, baby. Why are you crying?” Marcel asks, his hand rubbing up and d own on Louis’ back.

"I’m, I’m sorry.” Louis stutters out, unable to stop his tears.

Harry shares an alarmed look with Marcel and Edward, then frowns at the Omega. "For what, Lou?”

"I’m not..” He hiccups, and Edward holds him tighter. "‘M not ready to get pregnant again.”

Edward stares at him in disbelief, and it makes Louis cry harder. But the Alpha just kisses his forehead. "Baby, there’s nothing wrong with that.”

"Lou, look at me.” Marcel consoles him quietly. The Omega obeys. "Why is it bothering you?”

"I don’t know.” He shakes his head, directing his face down so that he’s a little hidden from view. "I feel like a disappointment.” He looks at Harry, and tries to put humour into the situation. "I mean, an Omega that doesn’t want to get pregnant?” His attempted chuckle morphs into louder sobs.

"Lou.” Harry sighs. "We know it’s hard on you. We know you’re still struggling to move on. We’re never going to make you feel like you have to do something you don’t want to.”

"Yes. If you want to take the pills, we’ll get the best for you.” Edward agrees. "We’ll talk about anything involving a baby when you’re ready.”

Louis buries his face into Edward’s shoulder. He uses the Alpha’s shirt to wipe his tears. "I...” He sniffs, a small smile on his face when he pulls back. "I named them.”

They don’t have to question who Louis is talking about.

"Would you like to tell us?”

Louis shakes his head, his body shaking. "I don’t know.” He wails. "I can’t say them out loud. But I don’t want to forget them.”

"Baby, nobody is forgetting them.”

"But we will.” Louis protests. "We will when we have new babies. And we’ll never remember them because we don’t have any reminder, and I’m scared. I don’t want to forget them.” That’s the truth, and it hurts Louis so much to know that there’s a possibility for them to be forgotten. It breaks his heart.

Harry’s face is wet, Marcel’s eyes tearing up. They’ve never really thought of it like that. Forgetting always makes it easier to move on, to recover.

"I have nothing, Edward. Nothing to remind me. Nothing to prove to me, or anyone that they used to be here, they were here.”

Edward touches his face. "You have their names.” His voice wavers.

Louis relents, nodding as he wipes his tears. He takes a deep breath when he looks up at them again, and he tries for a smile. It doesn’t work. "Darian.” He whispers, pain contorting his face again before he sucks in another breath to keep himself in check. "It means Gift, because that's what they were. To me."

The triplets hold on to what he says, eyes unblinking as they stare at him, afraid they’re going to miss the next one if they do.

"Amara. Means beloved. She was; they were. Are.” Louis bites on his trembling lip, can taste his own salty tears. "And Charity. It means faith, hope, and love. All I had when I was carrying them.”

"A-A boy, a-and two g-girls?” Harry stutters out, voice thick.

Louis nods, smiling sadly through his tears. "I felt, I felt like, those are what they’d turn out to be. I…” His fingers curl into a fist, sobbing his heart out.

Edward pulls Louis against him, burying his face into the Omega’s neck. No sound comes from him, but his body shakes where he’s pressed up against Louis. Harry finally breaks down upon seeing that, and Louis’ vision is blurry, but he opens up his arm for the other Alpha. Harry wastes no time slotting himself next to Edward, clutching onto his Omega.

Marcel has his eyes shut, the expression on his face showing his wish to go back and do everything all over again. Louis unwraps his arm around Edward, reaching out for Marcel. And the Alpha holds on to his hand.

  


* * *

  


Louis stares at the strip of pills, wondering how long he's been doing that. His hands keep shaking, and that is keeping him from reaching out for it.

He looks up to see his Alphas stare at him, patient as ever.

"Lou, you okay?" Marcel voices out, quiet.

The Omega nods. "I just," He finally reaches for it, holding it tightly in his hand. "I have your support, right?"

"Of course." Edward confirms, speaking on behalf of himself and his brothers.

Louis hesitates. "You don't mind that I don't want to get pregnant?"

Harry shakes his head, a thoughtful look on his face. "We love you."

"Even if you don't ever want to, it's fine." Marcel murmurs.

Louis knows Marcel is lying. He knows they would be affected if he chose to do that. But Louis just needs time, he can't go through that again so soon. "Not ever." He mumbles in a weak protest to his Alpha, eyes glued to the label on the bottle.

Edward clears his throat. "Are you ready?"

He sighs, nodding again. His cue prompts Harry to get up and grab the pitcher and glass they've prepared for this. The Alpha sits down next to him, filling the glass with water and putting it on the table in front of Louis.

The Omega tries not to be too nervous, taking in deep breaths as he takes out two pills and drops it onto his palm. Liam said that he should take them at least three days before his heat. There’s still a week, but Louis just wants to start early. He takes a deep breath, and then he's tipping his head back and popping them into his mouth. His eyes fall shut while he grabs the water to help ease the pills down his throat.

It's like all of them release a breath once Louis finishes swallowing them down.

Marcel is the first one to move, walking over and grabbing the pill strip to put it back into its packet before putting it away. Meanwhile, Harry is collecting Louis into his arms, whispering how proud he is of the Omega into his ear.

"Thank you." Louis whispers when Marcel comes back, keeping his eyes down. He still feels like he's letting his Alphas down, but their support makes him feel a little better.

Louis knows, can see it in the way they look at him that whatever happens, he’ll always have his Alphas.

And nothing makes him more grateful.

  


* * *

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to tell you that I'll most likely be skipping their heat and rut this time. But don't be too disappointed, I'll provide details for their next one. I didn't want there to be too much smut, though I'm pretty sure this fic already has a lot.
> 
> I'm so sorry that the quality of this chapter is so bad???? It's only my first semester but my creativity is already deteriorating. :') I'll try for a better chapter for the next one. :(
> 
> Thank you so much for reading. Please let me know what you think! <3
> 
> Oh, and I know we’re all waiting for Louis to get pregnant again, but I think it’s still too soon. But don’t worry! It’s not too long of a wait either. ;)
> 
> I'm so excited for this fic to be over already because I finally don't have to commit anymore but at the same time I'm so sad?! Thank you again for sharing this journey with me. xx
> 
> Love, R.


End file.
